A MOMENT IN TIME
by MARIA-JONAN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN CON EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE SU AUTORA ORIGINAL"The Shadow Bandit".Harry aprende durante su séptimo año que su vida puede cambiar para siempre en un solo momento en el tiempo
1. TRAICIONADO

A MOMENT IN TIME  
  
NEGACIÓN: HARRY POTTER ( Y SUS CARÁCTERES ASOCIADOS, SEMEJANZAS, CONCEPTOS, ETC ). PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING, BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING, SCHOLASTIC, INC. AOL/TIME WARNER,INC., ENTRE OTROS.  
  
NO HAGO NINGUNA DEMANDA, ESCRITA O IMPLICADA, SOBRE HARRY POTTER. NO ESTOY HACIENDO DINERO Y NO HAGO NINGUNA INFRACCIÓN O DESACATO A LOS CREADORES/ POSEEDORES DEL COPYRIGHT.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRÁ SLASH (RELACIONES HOMBRE-HOMBRE) Y MPREG, AUNQUE NI UNO NI OTRO SERÁ GRÁFICO.  
  
N/A: ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HE PUESTO. ESTÁ INSPIRADO EN MUCHAS DE LAS MARAVILLOSAS HISTORIAS QUE HE LEIDO AQUÍ EN FAN FICTION Y NINGUNA SEMEJANZA CON LAS HISTORIAS EXISTENTES NI SE PIENSEN. LA ORACIÓN "AMA A TUS ENEMIGOS, PORQUE TUS AMIGOS PUEDEN RESULTAR SER UN ATAJO DE PERSONAS PERJUDICIALES" VINO DE UN DESAFIO QUE LEÍ EN ALGUNA PARTE PERO NO PUEDO RECORDAR DONDE. SI ALGUIEN SABE DONDE SE ORIGINO, POR FAVOR HACEDME SABER DE QUE MODO PUEDO DAR CON EL CRÉDITO A ESA PERSONA. ESTA HISTORIA ES UA; UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, NO SE CONSIDERA OOTP, NI SON LAS SITUACIONES EXPRESADAS INCLUSO ESPERADAS PARA DESCRIBIR QUE SE PIENSA PARA SER "CANÓNIGO". TÁMBIEN SOY AMERICANA, ASI QUE ME DISCULPO POR ADELANTADO DE CUALQUIER "AMERICANISMO".  
  
NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL DE UNA HISTORIA EN INGLÉS(CUENTO CON EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE SU AUTOR ORIGINAL . "The Shadow Bandit"). ESTA ADAPTADA DE TAL MANERA QUE LAS FRASES QUEDEN MEJOR EN CASTELLANO.  
  
CAPITULO 1: TRAICIONADO  
  
Palabras...extrañas frases de consuelo. Esto es todo lo que realmente me han dejado. Los dementores me han quitado todo. Todo se ha ido, se fue hace ya algún tiempo y las palabras son todo con lo que me dejaron.  
  
Algunas veces, cuando caigo dormido, todavía puedo ver sus caras y recordar lo que yo llamaba "los buenos tiempos". Los tiempos antes de que fuera traicionado y sentenciado aquí para morir solo y abandonado por el mundo que una vez me tuvo en un pedestal. Pero sobre todo, puedo ver cuando ellos, mis anteriores amigos, familia y mentores, frecuentan mis sueños y sus caras son todo menos agradables.  
  
Incluso ahora, cuando cierro los ojos, puedo ver el momento exacto en el que toda mi vida comenzó a caer. La mayoría de la gente que creyó que me conocía creería que fue en el momento en que Voldemort me robó a mi familia, o quizas cuando Dumbledore me robó mi niñez colocándome al cuidado de mis parientes muggles. Pero no, aún a pesar de todo eso, había encontrado alguna manera de mantener mi inocencia. Todavía miraba al mundo con un par de gafas de color rosa, por decirlo así. No, los acontecimientos a los que me refiero ocurrieron mucho mas adelante y serían los mas devastadores y duros que afectarían a mi vida. Fue cuando robaron mi alma.  
  
Era un día inusualmente fresco y claro de finales de Abril. Ya estaban en marcha los planes para el baile de primavera de ese año, mi séptimo y último año en Hogwarts para ser exactos. Había dejado la compañía de mis amigos para caminar por afuera, a lo largo del lago, para intentar aclarar mi cabeza. Se me había convertido en algo así como un ritual que había comenzado el verano anterior, cuando había permanecido en Hogwarts para una tutoría extra y entrenamiento de defensa.  
  
Mis pensamientos ese día habían estado centrados no en la intensificación de la guerra que hacía furor fuera de estos terrenos aparentemente pacíficos, sino en la lucha emocional que ocurría dentro de mí. Nunca había tenido muchas citas y no puedo decir que hubiera estado implicado nunca en una relación que durara mas de un par de semanas. Nadie lo sabía pero desde hacía algo así como un año me atraía secretamente cierto rubio. Estaba bastante seguro de que los sentimientos eran mutuos, pero nunca lo habíamos mencionado, y ciertamente nunca habíamos actuado sobre ello. En retrospectiva pienso que al menos una o dos personas deberían haber sospechado algo, pero ahora nunca lo sabré con seguridad.  
  
El aire había refrescado perceptiblemente mientras que el sol se ponía y finalmente me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras que me perdía en mi propio pequeño mundo. Me precipite nuevamente dentro del Gran Comedor esperando poder alcanzar el final de la cena, pues estaba absolutamente hambriento. Decidí que si la cena había terminando simplemente bajaría furtivamente a las cocinas por un bocado, hábito que había adquirido últimamente. El ser prefecto tenía algunos privilegios además de mi cuarto y baño privado. Es gracioso, ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que nunca tuve la oportunidad de comer otra comida dentro del único hogar que había conocido desde que tenía once años.  
  
El momento en que entré en el Gran Comedor fue el momento preciso en que todo estalló.  
  
Harry empujó suavemente las puertas del Gran Comedor esperando poder deslizarse inadvertidamente. Sin embargo, tan pronto entro en el comedor pudo decir que sucedía algo inusual, algo inusual y muy malo. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para ver a Ron y la cara manchada de lágrimas de Hermione antes de que lo aferraran, sus brazos dolorosamente cogidos por detrás mientras alguien tomaba y confiscaba su varita.  
  
-Hey, déjame ir ... ¿ qué estás haciendo?- protestó Harry, pues fue bruscamente arrastrado sobre el duro suelo de piedra hasta delante de la mesa principal donde un manojo de aurores estaban reunidos.  
  
Harry se sorprendió al mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y ver el odio y las acusaciones en los rostros de sus compañeros de casa. Escudriñó rápidamente el salón y no vio una sola cara amistosa.   
  
-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
  
Antes de que pudiera asimilar los hechos, fue golpeado en la cara nada más y nada menos que por su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.  
  
-Te odio Harry. ¿Como pudiste hacerme eso a mí, a mi familia, después de lo que siempre hemos hecho por ti? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?  
  
Hermione acudió rápidamente al lado del pelirrojo intentando calmarlo.  
  
Harry acudió a todo su autocontrol pues no podía defenderse, ni siquiera limpiar la sangre que había comenzado a fluir de su nariz; pero probaba la sustancia cobriza que goteaba en su boca. Continuo mirando a su enfurecido amigo con una cautelosa confusión.   
  
-Ella te amo Harry, todos lo sabíamos. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No la querías pero tampoco querías que Creeve o cualquiera estuviera con ella? Nunca te tomé por un tipo celoso, estás enfermo-. Ron desgarró la insignia de prefecto del traje de Harry y la lanzó al suelo.  
  
Harry no le hizo caso por el momento, sabiendo que cuando su amigo estaba exaltado o trastornado no se podía razonar con él y ahora estaba más trastornado de lo que lo hubiera visto en el tiempo desde que se conocían.   
  
¿Hermione, qué está pasando? Por favor, dime lo que hice.  
  
Harry retrocedió visiblemente ante la mirada de completa repugnancia que vio en el rostro que conocía casi tanto como el suyo propio. Antes que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra lo movieron de un tirón y lo obligaron a enfrentar al que parecía ser el auror jefe.  
  
La mujer de cabello castaño y edad mediana miro al hermoso y alto adolescente que estaba delante de ella y sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad ¿cómo había podido suceder algo como esto? ¿cómo podía una comunidad entera estar así de equivocada sobre alguien, como habían estado sobre este muchacho aquí delante de ella? Alguien que no resultó ser un héroe. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, la aurora dijo en voz clara  
  
-Harry James Potter de Gryffindor, se le acusa por este medio de los malévolos y premeditados asesinatos de Virginia A. Weasley y de Colin M. Creeve. Será entregado a la custodia del Ministerio de Magia hasta que se pueda concertar el juicio.  
  
Harry sintió como si todo el aire hubiera sido aspirado de sus pulmones, mientras su cuerpo cedió, quedando sólo apoyado por los aurores que le sostenían firmemente por los lados.  
  
-No hice nada... sólo salí a caminar- murmuraba Harry a cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesta a oírlo, todavía intentando procesar el hecho de que Ginny y Colin estaban muertos-. Nunca lastimaría a Ginny o Colin. Tienen que creerme- levanto los ojos buscando el lugar donde el Director se sentaba, pidiendo a su mentor que lo creyera.  
  
El corazón de Harry se rompió ante la mirada de decepción y de traición que exhibían los ojos azules que normalmente centelleaban. La última cosa que Harry recordó ver antes de oír el grito del auror "stupify"fue a Draco Malfoy intentando abrirse camino para llegar hasta él y siendo contenido por un preocupado Profesor Snape.  
  
El tiempo entre su detención y el juicio pareció transcurrir muy lentamente. Tenían a Harry aislado en el Ministerio de Magia y no le estaba permitido ninguna visita. Mas que eso, Harry no tenía ninguna manera de saber si quedaba alguna persona que todavía creyera en él. Un mago abogado había pasado algún tiempo el día anterior explicándole lo que iba a suceder en el juicio. El abogado iba a presentar una defensa después de que la fiscalía presentara el caso en su contra. Entonces el acusado normalmente pedía atestiguar por su propia cuenta. Típicamente, a los acusados se les daba una poción de la verdad, generalmente vertiserum. Pero como el Profesor Dumbledore había informado a la corte, Harry era inmune al vertiserum, el cual era el suero de la verdad mas fuerte conocido, y por tanto no se le permitiría atestiguar. La defensa sólo podría refutar la evidencia de la fiscalía, y no presentar ninguna a su favor. A Harry no le fue dicho que tipo de evidencia tenía el fiscal, pero dada la expresión en la cara de su abogado, sus posibilidades de ser encontrado inocente eran de pocas a ninguna.  
  
Habiendo estado bajo sueño inducido por una poción durante todo el tiempo que aguardaba su juicio, Harry estaba bastante desorientado cuando fue forzado a entrar a la sala de la corte. Echó un vistazo sobre la multitud que se había reunido en lo que sería conocido como el juicio del chico que mató. No pudo reconocer la mayoría de las caras y asumió correctamente que en su mayor parte pertenecían a los medios. Las pocas caras que conocía no se podrían clasificar como amistosas. Sólo el Profesor Snape y Draco Malfoy lo miraron a los ojos.  
  
Pensando en el pasado, Harry no recordaba mucho del juicio realmente, excepto que sus supuestos amigos fueron llamados para testificar contra él. Por supuesto, Hermione y Ron atestiguaron su ataque y asesinato de Ginny, y que Colin ya estaba muerto en la escena. Fue asumido que Harry se había lanzado sobre los jóvenes amantes y los había sorprendido durante un momento privado y rabiando de celos rápidamente asesino a Colin y después se había volteado contra Ginny. Y no sólo era que había testigos del asesinato de Ginny, sino que su firma mágica personal, la cual era tan específica a cada mago como sus huellas dactilares, fue encontrada en la escena del crimen.  
  
Era realmente divertido. Ahora que su vida estaba a punto de serle arrancada por un crimen que no había cometido, recordaba un cierto comentario ridículo que Draco le había hecho el verano pasado, cuando habían estado en Hogwarts poniendo a punto sus habilidades para la lucha. Una noche, después de terminar de nadar en el lago, Draco había puesto su brazo sobre sus hombros y había sentenciado: "ama a tus enemigos Harry, porque tus amigos pueden resultar ser un manojo de personas perjudiciales". Aquella declaración nunca había parecido tan verdadera como en este momento exacto.  
  
No mucha gente se había dado cuenta, pero Harry y Draco habían enterrado el hacha de guerra en algún momento durante su sexto año, cuando se dieron cuenta que sus discusiones y pequeñas riñas tomaban demasiadas horas y energías. Tiempo y energía que ninguno de los dos muchachos tenía para perder. En su quinto año, luego de la resurrección de Voldemort, se habían dado cuenta que no podían permitirse el lujo de seguir distrayéndose en clases y se dedicaron a aprender. No solamente su trabajo de la escuela, también cualquier habilidad adicional de defensa, hechizos o encantamientos, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles potencialmente a sobrevivir a los tiempos que sabían seguro vendrían y deberían ser asimilados. Ni siquiera Ron lo había entendido entonces; ninguno de los otros Gryffindors lo comprendía realmente, ahora que pensaba sobre ello. Conjeturó que fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a alejarse de sus compañeros de casa.  
  
Con trabajo duro y dedicación, Harry se encontró mejorando en todas las áreas de estudio, incluso en pociones. Siempre fue considerado un mago muy poderoso, su capacidad mágica natural lo condujo a romper las marcas no solamente en Defensa Contra los Artes Oscuras, también en Encantamientos y en Transformaciones. Todavía recordaba la mirada de incredulidad en la cara de Hermione cuando las notas de los TIMOs fueron puestas y Draco y Harry se habían unido con Hermione con unas notas perfectas de 13.  
  
Desde el principio de su sexto año, Harry realmente había comenzado a distanciarse de sus compañeros. Concedía que Hermione todavía era inteligente con los libros, pero a medida que su entrenamiento progresaba con los años, los hechizos eran cada vez más difíciles de lanzar, y ella a menudo tenía dificultades porque su magia natural era solamente de un termino medio.  
  
Habiendo comenzado la pubertad mágica dos años antes de lo normal, el Director había comentado que eso sucedía solamente en magos extremadamente poderosos, y los veranos pasados con el entrenamiento físico adicional y mágico con Severus, Remus y Sirius, lo habían convertido en un mago seguro de si mismo, inventivo y muy poderoso.  
  
Había aprendido mucho sobre si mismo durante el entrenamiento, pasando el tiempo luchando y aprendiendo con Draco y en muchos casos Severus. Sonrió cuando recordó cómo su amigo rubio había convencido a Severus de que les enseñara clases de Artes Oscuras durante el verano. Muchas noches los encontraba a los tres bajando furtivamente hasta la Cámara de los Secretos para las lecciones privadas, por ser el único lugar en los terrenos de Hogwarts que estaba lo suficientemente blindado como para que nadie pudiera detectar la práctica de las artes oscuras.  
  
Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el juez pidió que se levantara para oír el veredicto. Trató de que nadie se diera cuenta de cuan mal estaba, temblando mientras estaba parado allí, solo, y escuchando como el juez lo encontraba culpable del asesinato de dos personas que habían sido sus amigos por más de cinco años y lo condenaban de por vida a Azkaban, pues la ley mágica no permitía que ninguna persona menor de 18 años fuera condenada al beso del Dementor.  
  
Las aclamaciones cuando el veredicto fue leído, especialmente las de un grupo de cabezas rojas familiares, cortaron su corazón como un cuchillo. Cualquier esperanza que albergara de tener alguien que creyera en él murió allí. Incluso Remus, que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y un amigo y un mentor para Harry mismo, lo miraba con decepción y repugnancia extremas. Era la primera vez que Harry agradeció que su padrino, Sirius Black, todavía estuviera siendo perseguido como el mismo por el Ministerio, para no tener que mirar el odio que estaba seguro vería reflejado allí. La ironía de que la única persona que todavía podía considerar familia, su padrino, también hubiera sido condenado y sentenciado de por vida a Azkaban por un crimen que no había cometido, no había pasado desapercibida para el Griffindor de pelo negro y brillante.  
  
Harry intentó no retroceder o reaccionar cuando dos Dementores se adelantaron para escoltarlo a la prisión. Tener que mantener su cabeza en alto en tanto salía de la sala de la corte, mientras empezaba a escuchar los gritos de su madre siendo asesinada por el Señor Oscuro, fue una de las cosas más duras que Harry jamás hubiera hecho.  
  
Draco miró los procedimientos del juicio sentado en la esquina más oscura y alejada de la corte. Se sentó al lado de su padrino y confidente, Severus Snape. Miraba a su alrededor con incredulidad. Siempre había pensado que Harry tenía que llevar la vida perfecta, el triturador de las normas al que nunca conseguían atrapar , el chico de oro, e incluso estuvo resentido con él la mayor parte de sus primeros cinco años. Pero esto era inesperado, incluso ridículo. Por Merlín ¿La gente realmente pensaba que su héroe, su salvador, era capaz de ese frío y sangriento asesinato? ¿Todos se habían desquiciado? ¿Cómo podría cualquier persona que conociera a Harry, remotamente pensar que él habría hecho las cosas terribles de que lo habían acusado?  
  
Recordó cuando arrestaron a Harry en el Gran Comedor. Nadie podría fingir esa clase de incredulidad, esa inocencia que era la esencia de Harry, la vehemencia con que había negado su participación en esos crímenes horribles. Draco sabía sin la mas pequeña duda que Harry era inocente.  
  
Había intentado llevarse a Harry, ayudarle, protegerle, pero Severus lo había sostenido. Habían estado manteniendo su amistad en secreto y de nada habría servido a Harry que lo apoyara el hijo de alguien que se sospechaba era un Mortífago convencido.

Después que Harry fuera llevado por el Ministerio, Severus y Draco intentaron descubrir qué había sucedido en verdad, pero hasta el momento no habían tenido suerte. Quienquiera que hubiese inculpado a Harry había hecho un buen trabajo, pero Draco y Severus estaban determinados a intentar probar que Harry había sido culpado injustamente. Parecía inusual que incluso la Cabeza de la Casa de Gryffindor, McGonagall, y el Director, que habían sido siempre dos de los partidarios más fuertes de Harry, al parecer le hubieran dado la espalda al adolescente.   
  
Harry y él habían sido absolutamente cercanos los dos últimos años. Nadie excepto ellos dos sabían realmente lo unidos que estaban en verdad y Draco había confiado que llegarían incluso a estar más cerca si se daban las oportunidades correctamente después de que se hubieran graduado. Había admirado a Harry por quién era, no por lo que todos creyeron que era. Incluso había reconocido para si mismo, que el verano pasado se había enamorado del Gryffindor de pelo oscuro. Sabía que Harry comenzaba a sentir algo hacia él también pero asimismo sabía que en materias del corazón el moreno estaba como pura nieve blanca recientemente caída y tomaría algún tiempo convencerlo para que considerara continuar una relación con él. Draco decidió que cualquier relación tendría que esperar hasta después de la graduación, y sólo si no era forzado por su padre a unirse al Señor Oscuro.  
  
La familia Malfoy habían sido durante mucho tiempo partidarios de los ideales del elitismo. El concepto de que los sangre pura era más fuertes y mejores que los que se mezclaban regularmente, o diluían su sangre con los muggles o las brujas y magos nacidos de muggles. Y Draco continuó hasta cierto punto reconociendo las virtudes de tal clase de pensamientos. La continua inclusión al mundo mágico de las brujas y los magos nacidos de muggles, podría conducir eventualmente a la exposición de la magia a todos los muggles lo que eventualmente ocasionaría la persecución y la destrucción de la manera de la vida que Draco y su familia habían mantenido por más siglos de los que cualquier persona podía recordar. En la mentalidad de Draco estaba que las brujas y los magos nacidos de muggles no eran dignos de ese riesgo.  
  
Como tal, Draco había sido educado para aceptar las expectativas que habían sido establecidas para él mucho antes incluso de que entendiera que eran en verdad los muggles. Lo primero y más importante que se esperaba es que siguiera al señor Voldemort como un criado leal. Su iniciación estaba programada hacía dos años para ser efectuada en la primera noche de luna llena que siguiera a su graduación. Se sentía afortunado de haber podido convencer a su padre de que era demasiado aventurado que tomara la marca oscura mientras todavía estaba en Hogwarts y consecuentemente debajo de la nariz del tonto amante de los muggles, Dumbledore.  
  
En segundo lugar, debía odiar a Harry Potter.  
  
Solamente Severus y Harry sabían sobre su cita pendiente con Voldemort, y ellos tres habían estado trabajando en una manera para que Draco evitara tener que hacer un juramento de lealtad al monstruo al que su padre y tantos otros siguieron. Ahora parecía que todo lo planeado no había servido para nada; Draco sabía, en lo profundo de sus entrañas, que Harry estaba a punto de ser condenado por asesinato.  
  
Incluso el saber que iba a suceder no preparó al joven rubio para oír la oración que destruiría no solo la vida de Harry, también la suya propia. Miró como los Dementores marchaban hacia donde Harry estaba parado. Observó a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras el Gryffindor rechazaba ser sujetado por las criaturas que lo afectaban tan seriamente.   
  
Mientras dejaba la corte, Harry rehusó levantar la vista y encontrarse con los grises ojos que detallaban cada uno de sus movimientos, sabiendo que no quería que el rubio lo recordara de esta manera, y Draco lo entendió. 


	2. EL ATAQUE EN AZKABAN

CAPÍTULO 2: EL ATAQUE EN AZKABAN  
  
Todo estaba casi listo. Había tomado mucho tiempo de planificación y una gran cantidad de persuasión, pero finalmente todas las piezas estaban en su lugar. No era un Slytherin y parte del círculo interno del Señor Oscuro por nada. El hombre rubio que había celebrado recientemente su vigésimo cumpleaños miró alrededor de él en anticipación.  
  
Draco ni siquiera jadeó mientras la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo comenzaba a quemarle ferozmente. Con cara de desprecio y un suave susurro, desapareció. El viento fue el único que escuchó sus palabras suavemente habladas.  
  
-Pronto, mi amor, pronto estarás libre de ese agujero del infierno.  
  
Habían sido por lo menos dieciocho meses. Dieciocho largos, solitarios y torturantes meses, puesto que cada persona que había conocido le dio espalda, y lo encerró lejos, en el hoyo más húmedo de la tierra. Harry había estado escribiendo en las paredes de su celda para matar el tiempo, cualquier cosa para intentar conservar su cordura. Después de que el problema de la tinta hubiera sido solucionado, muchas horas pasaron mientras dibujaba imágenes que le recordaban tiempos más felices, y una especie de calendario que fue uno de las primeras piezas de arte que elaboró. Era un modo de mantener los recuerdos que los Dementores constantemente intentaban quitarle.   
  
Harry miró con desaliento su pequeña celda oscura; estaba ubicada en la sección de Azkaban dedicada a los prisioneros de máxima seguridad. Dos Dementores eran sus compañeros casi constantes; raramente conseguía librarse de ellos. Potter era casi siempre su menú favorito del día. A veces, en la noche, las criaturas se trasladaban a otra presa, pero entonces las pesadillas volvían indudablemente, creando aún más horror. Harry ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había dormido más que un par de horas seguidas. Era asombroso cómo se podía estar sin hacer absolutamente nada, día tras día, pero seguir continuamente débil y agotado.   
  
Estaba agradecido de que por lo menos contaba con una pequeña cama, así que no tenía que dormir en el frío y sucio suelo de piedra, pero no los proveían de sabanas o mantas. Hacía tiempo había supuesto, con bastante certeza, que los guardias temían que si los internos tenían ropa de capa, podían encontrar alguna manera de utilizarlas para ahorcarse. No es que nadie fuera a estar de luto por ello, pero los Dementores no deseaban verse privados de sus boletos de comida.  
  
Harry estaba dolorosamente delgado. Las comidas, que eran irregulares en el mejor de los casos, estaban compuestas, por regla general, de pan rancio y una extraña sustancia que aunque comestible, era de un sabor asqueroso y siempre lo dejaba con hambre. Las pequeñas cantidades de agua maloliente que aparecían rutinariamente en su celda junto con su alimento, apenas si alcanzaban para calmar la sed, por lo que Harry no había podido bañarse correctamente desde su encarcelamiento. El agua y el alimento simplemente aparecían en su celda, al tiempo que desaparecían sus desperdicios. Harry había calculado que estas medidas de seguridad adicionales fueron establecidas después de que Sirius se hubiera escapado, de modo que las puertas de las celdas no tuvieran que ser abiertas rutinariamente. Desde que lo habían lanzado ahí, Harry no podía recordar una sola vez en que hubiera visto la puerta de su celda abierta.  
  
Durante el primer año de su detención había contemplado seriamente la posibilidad de escapar. Sin embargo, tales pensamientos habían sido ahuyentados hacía ya tiempo por los Dementores, dejándolo solamente con la desesperación y la resolución de sobrevivir en ese lugar tanto tiempo como fuera posible.  
  
Harry, como Sirius antes, al ser inocente tenía algunos pensamientos que aunque no eran lo bastante felices para alimentar a los Dementores, no eran tan horribles como para que lo volvieran totalmente loco. También, gracias a su padrino, Harry se había entrenado como animago.   
  
Durante el verano previo a su sexto año, había pasado la mayoría del tiempo con Remus y Sirius en la cabaña del primero, en el medio de quien sabe donde. Los Dursleys hacía tiempo que lo habían echado, así que Harry nunca regresó a Privet Drive. Durante su estancia con el hombre lobo y el ex-convicto, aprendió más técnicas avanzadas de DCAO que nunca antes. La única otra persona que lo había enseñado así era Severus, que comenzó sus lecciones privadas durante el sexto año de Harry. Esas lecciones con Snape continuaron hasta que el chico fue arrestado.  
  
También Sirius, siendo un animago ilegal, lo había ayudado a entrenarse porque sabía que podía serle útil algún día, como una manera de ocultarse o de escaparse. Por ese tiempo, Harry pensaba que de los únicos que necesitaría ocultarse era de Voldemort y sus seguidores, ni en sus sueños más salvajes esperó llegar a encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba en ese momento.   
  
Afortunadamente para Harry, Sirius había insistido en que mantuviera su entrenamiento de animago y su forma un secreto, de modo que solamente Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore sabían que Harry se transformaba en un perro, un Collie negro y blanco para ser exactos. Eventualmente les había contado a Severus y a Draco sobre su entrenamiento de animago, una vez que estos sugirieron que trabajara para convertirse en uno. Le había gustado saber que sus amigos eran también animagos sin registrar, Severus un cuervo y Draco un lobo gris oscuro.  
  
Harry había descubierto hacía cierto tiempo que los Dementores no parecían afectarle tanto mientras estaba en su forma de animago como lo hacían cuando era humano. Sospechó que era porque las emociones animales eran más primitivas y más difíciles de leer que las humanas. Y pensando en ello, ¿qué clase de pensamientos felices tienen los perros? En vista de esto, Harry había pasado una gran parte de su tiempo en la prisión convertido en un canino.  
  
La única cosa que Harry nunca había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera al viejo hombre que había sido su mentor desde la primera vez que llegó a Hogwarts, era que tenía más de una forma de animago. Según McGonagall era imposible que un mago tuviera más de una forma, pero Harry tenía tres. Y ése no era el único secreto mantenido profundamente dentro de la preocupada mente de Harry Potter.  
  
Draco se apareció en la posición designada y se encaminó a su lugar en el círculo que rodeaba a Lord Voldemort. El olor a salitre en el aire de la noche era espeso, mientras el sonido distante de las olas que se estrellaban en las rocas proporcionaba la música de fondo para las festividades de esa noche.  
  
Tan pronto como los restantes espacios vacíos fueron llenados, el Señor Oscuro levantó su cabeza y miró por encima a los seguidores reunidos. Detrás del círculo interno había por lo menos cien Mortífagos más congregados.  
  
-Mis favorecidos. Bienvenidos a una ocasión muy especial. Después de muchos meses de cuidadosa planificación, esta noche una vez más reclamaremos a los que son legítimamente nuestros. Esta noche nuestros otros hermanos y hermanas se reincorporarán a nosotros y junto con la ayuda de nuestros colegas, los Dementores, seremos invencibles.  
  
Severus atrajo la mirada de Draco y vio la leve inclinación de su cabeza. Al parecer el profesor había podido advertir a tiempo a la Orden del Fénix sobre esta maniobra. Sólo que la Orden ignoraba que Draco tenía planes personales.  
  
La Orden del Fénix era un grupo de las brujas y magos dedicados, que se unieron en épocas oscuras para luchar contra magos oscuros tales como Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore era actualmente el líder de la orden, o el Fénix como a él se referían. Draco había sido iniciado junto con Harry al principio de su séptimo año. Después de que Harry hubiera sido enviado a Azkaban, Draco pensó seriamente en dejar la orden; pero su propio interés asumió el control, pues sabía que si hacía eso no había manera alguna de que pudiera sobrevivir a esta guerra.  
  
Voldemort dio la espalda a sus seguidores y levantando una mano hacia el cielo ordenó a la oscuridad que les proporcionara cobertura. Era misterioso mirar las nubes responder a su orden, pero pronto la luz de la media luna quedó oculta detrás de una gruesa nube.  
  
Bajo los disfraces oscuros, los Mortífagos hicieron su camino hacia los barcos que esperaban y comenzaron su viaje entrando en el mar, dirigiéndose rumbo a su destino, la fortaleza que se erguía solitaria en una pequeña isla de piedra. Mientras Draco remaba en su bote, sus pensamientos no estaban en los planes repasados por su amo, o en las estrategias desarrolladas por la Orden del Fénix. La totalidad de sus pensamientos estaba ocupada por una meta específica, por un objetivo definitivamente más personal, por una persona específica. Sin importar lo que sucediera esa noche, Draco sabía que no fracasaría en su propósito de ver a Harry libre.  
  
Harry giró vacilante en su pequeña cama intentando bloquear los quejidos y sollozos que venían de las celdas que rodeaban la suya. Con un suspiro desistió y rodó sobre su espalda. Algo parecía apagado esa noche, algo era diferente. Los dos Dementores que habían tomado residencia detrás de su puerta se habían ido, y como si esto por sí mismo no fuera bastante inusual como para levantar una alarma, el hecho de que habían estado ausentes la mayoría de la tarde también era extraño. Teniendo la ventaja de haber estado libre de Dementores por varias horas seguidas, se había permitido la rara oportunidad de procurar enfocar sus típicos pensamientos al azar.  
  
Harry sabía que la guerra no progresaba bien para los magos de la luz. No había obtenido esta información de ninguna fuente directa ya que nunca había recibido un visitante, o carta, ni tan siquiera un periódico que hablara sobre ese asunto. No, su información venía de su vínculo continuo con Voldemort. Había tenido la esperanza de que la protección que rodeaba la prisión lo protegeria de sus frecuentes visiones, pero desafortunadamente no había sido así.  
  
Sus visiones continuaron aumentando en frecuencia y los hechos que atestiguó lo horrorizaron. Intentó recordar que la gente que era asesinada y torturada eran las mismas que lo habían traicionado y enviado al infierno, pero cuando gritaban esos pensamientos se disipaban rápidamente. De acuerdo con sus últimas visiones, el Señor Oscuro estaba planeando algo grande. Era demasiado malo que una de las mayores ventajas que los magos de la luz tenían languideciera en una celda lejana, la mayoría de las veces sin siquiera poder reconocer el significado de las terribles imágenes que lo invadían.   
  
Los gritos pronto llenaron el silencio; curioso pero renuente a moverse, Harry siguió tendido donde estaba, con la mirada clavada en el techo de la celda. Los fuertes sonidos formaban palabras.  
  
-¿Todavía queda alguna persona cuerda aquí dentro?  
  
Los gritos se mezclaron con los sonidos de las puertas siendo abiertas de golpe y de las pisadas, algunas de las cuales parecían alejarse del lugar donde residía Harry en ese momento. Una ruidosa explosión atrajo la atención del chico pues su propia puerta, la que había estado entre él y el mundo por tanto tiempo, ahora estaba siendo abierta.  
  
Draco comenzaba a desesperarse. Sabía que su tiempo estaba corriendo, y aún no había podido localizar el lugar donde el Ministerio había encerrado a Potter. Había sido fácil convencer al Señor Oscuro para que permitiera que él y unos cuantos más formasen una partida de búsqueda a los fines de rescatar a sus partidarios declarados y a cualquier otro individuo relativamente cuerdo que estuviera dispuesto a servir al Señor Voldemort. El hombre rubio se había sorprendido de cómo, una vez que Voldemort había tenido éxito en incriminar a Potter y sacarlo fuera de su camino, sencillamente lo había descartado completamente. En ninguno de los planes para volver a tomar Azkaban, había sido mencionado el nombre de Harry Potter. Era como si hubiera dejado de existir.  
  
Finalmente, Draco había llegado a lo qué pensaba era el nivel de máxima seguridad, donde los más asquerosos criminales estaban encerrados. Seguramente, ni siquiera los incompetentes del Ministerio pondrían al Niño-Que-Vivió aquí.  
  
El disgusto por la condición de los presos que había visto hasta ahora le urgía a que siguiera adelante, sabiendo que no podría irse sin satisfacer sus asuntos personales. Abriendo las puertas y mirando con fijeza en las celdas, intentó continuar a buen paso y rápidamente dejó a los otros Mortífagos atrás.  
  
Finalmente llegó a una tranquila celda en el final de la fila. Vio una figura pequeña que no se movía tendida en una cama. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando el preso giró hacía él y Draco se encontró mirando fijamente a un par de familiares ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Harry, eres tú? Por favor Merlín, que seas tú.  
  
Harry oyó a alguien entrar en su celda. Incómodo ante la llegada de una cierta amenaza desconocida, convocó la poca energía que le quedaba y tornó la cara hacia cualquier cosa o persona que traspasaba su santuario.  
  
El hombre que se erguía delante de él parecía familiar, pero ante la confusión de sus pensamientos, no podía reconocerlo. No obstante, el sonido de su nombre que era hablado con una voz que sólo en raras ocasiones podía recordar y que asociaba con algunas de sus remembranzas más felices, lo sacudió con fuerza de su estupor.  
  
-¿Dray?  
  
-Oh Merlín. Harry, ¿qué te han hecho?- Draco miraba impactado la estructura esquelética y los angustiosos ojos hundidos que brillaban con un tinte de locura debajo de un revuelto, largo, negro, grasiento y enmarañado pelo. Reponiéndose casi inmediatamente, el rubio avanzó y se arrodilló al lado de la cama de Harry.  
  
-Mira Harry, necesito que me escuches cuidadosamente. No tenemos mucho tiempo si deseas salir de aquí vivo. En menos de un minuto voy a activar un traslador que te lleve a un lugar seguro que he instalado para ti. Necesito que permanezcas allí. Lo he provisto de comida, agua y ropa limpia. Necesito resolver algunas cosas aquí y entonces te seguiré.  
  
Draco miraba con los ojos nublados que rogaban silenciosamente que el otro comprendiera por lo menos algo de lo que sucedía.  
  
-¿Harry, lo entiendes? Necesito que permanezcas allí y me esperes. Por favor, no salgas de la seguridad de la casa hasta que yo vaya por ti, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Harry intentó seguir las instrucciones que Draco le daba. Pero todo que realmente entendió de las palabras era que Draco iba a llevarlo lejos de allí, y estar en cualquier sitio menos aquí era una buena cosa. Draco lo miraba de manera extraña y le pedía algo más, pero no estaba seguro de lo que le había dicho y no confiaba en sí mismo para responder, pues no había hablado una palabra consciente durante año y medio; no obstante, sabía que el otro esperaba alguna clase de respuesta, así que se forzó a asentir.  
  
La rápida sonrisa en la cara de Draco lo tranquilizó, indicándole que había contestado a su pregunta correctamente. Pronto una pequeña piedra plana era forzada en su mano y Draco se alejaba lanzando a Harry una última mirada antes de gritar "justicia".   
  
La incómoda sensación de ser jalado por un gancho alrededor de su cintura pronto abrumó al joven hombre de pelo negro, y con un remolino, la prisión de Azkaban desapareció.  
  
Draco dejó escapar la respiración que había estado reteniendo mientras observaba el traslador activarse. Sabiendo que era hora de poner en la acción la siguiente fase de su plan, tomó de su bolsillo un pequeño ratón blanco. Posando el ratón sobre la cama donde Harry había estado acostando, la cual aún seguía estando caliente, retrocedió y levantando su varita transformó el ratón en un hermoso perro ovejero negro y blanco con los ojos verdes. Bajando el perro al piso, le ordenó imperiosamente que corriera hacia la salida más cercana, evitando todos hechizos que los seres humanos iban a intentar lanzarle. Una vez fuera de la fortaleza, el perro debía saltar al océano y nadar hacia la orilla.  
  
Tomando una profunda inspiración, Draco tiró su varita al suelo a sus pies y después cerró los ojos y con gran fuerza de voluntad, lanzó su propia cabeza fuertemente contra la pared de piedra. No tuvo tiempo para un último pensamiento antes que la oscuridad le diera la bienvenida.   
  
CONTINUARÁ.........


	3. EL INTERROGATORIO

N/A: Las palabras que Harry ha escrito en la pared son de la canción 'Bother' que pertenece a Stone Sour, no a mi.

CAPÍTULO TRES: EL INTERROGATORIO

Manos en sus hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza para que recobrara el sentido, fue la primera cosa de la que tuvo conciencia. Lo segundo fue que su cabeza le lastimaba enormemente y que estaba tumbado en una superficie de piedra dura. Draco gimió suavemente, mientras el dolor se agudizaba al intentar moverse.

-Vamos, Malfoy¿qué demonios sucedió? El señor no va a estar satisfecho.

Era McNair, Draco reconoció la voz del Mortífago cuando empezó a limpiar las telarañas dentro de su cabeza.

-Sólo dame un minuto, McNair.

-Bien, un minuto es todo lo que vas a conseguir. La Orden de Dumbledore apareció y están tratando de atrapar a cuantos Mortífagos o Dementores puedan conseguir- con esa advertencia, McNair se marchó de la celda.

Con el ceño fruncido, Draco se levantó, tomó su varita y la restregó contra sus ropas. Lanzando una última mirada dentro de la celda vacía, el rubio se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de poner su cara de poker y salir a grandes zancadas para unirse a la batalla.

La siguiente tarde, después de que Draco hubiera sobrevivido a un duro interrogatorio del mismísimo Voldemort , apenas tuvo tiempo para una ducha rápida y un bocado, antes de que Dumbledore lo convocara a una reunión de la Orden.

Generalmente, Draco odiaba las reuniones de la Orden; no obstante, esa noche estaba realmente deseándola. Cerciorándose cuidadosamente de que ninguno de los habitantes de Hogwarts lo observara, se encaminó por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, rumbo a las mazmorras. De todos los lugares en el gran castillo, Draco sólo se sentía realmente en casa en las mazmorras. Los estúpidos Hufflepuffs , los obtusos Ravenclaws y los tontos Gryffindors podían guardarse sus torres, no había lugar que ofreciera privacidad e intimidad como la que ofrecían los mazmorras de Slytherin. Reuniéndose con su anterior Jefe de Casa, los dos espías de Mortífagos entraron silenciosamente dentro del cuarto de reunión de la Orden.

Empujando para abrir las altas y pesadas puertas que guardaban la entrada a la Cámara de la Orden del Fénix, los dos hombres se adelantaron al interior. Sin una mirada a los rostros de los reunidos, Draco y Severus caminaron a grandes pasos hasta sus puestos y procedieron a sentarse. Draco ya sabía quienes estarían allí, a quienes llamaría el viejo tonto para que lo ayudaran en tiempos como estos. Los Weasleys estaban en bloque, junto con Remus y Sirius, Hermione Granger, quien pronto sería otra Weasley, Tonks, Longbottom, de quien incluso ahora Draco se preguntaba la razón del viejo para permitir que se uniera al círculo interno, Moody, Fletcher, Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector y algunos otros de cuyos nombres Draco no podía acordarse en ese momento; todos estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa.

Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados, Dumbledore se levantó y anunció el inicio de la reunión.

-Gracias, mis amigos, por unirse a mí esta noche. Como saben, tenemos mucho que discutir. Gracias a la advertencia de Severus pudimos impedir que Lord Voldemort se hiciese con el control de Azkaban, pero me temo que no todas las noticias son buenas. El Señor Oscuro pudo convencer a los guardias, los Dementores, que se unieran a él. Aunque esto tomó más tiempo del que habíamos esperado, sigue siendo un golpe a nuestra causa."

Algunos murmullos en voz baja comenzaron a escucharse, mientras la gente se giraba hacia su vecino para discutir esta última novedad. Sin embargo, la atención de todos volvió una vez más al Fénix cuando se levantó y alzó la mano.

-Por favor, necesito pedir a todos que guarden silencio, me temo que hay más que debe ser dicho. Como están todo enterados, una de las metas de Voldemort ayer por la noche era la de liberar a sus partidarios más antiguos y reclutar a cualquier criminal adicional que tuviera el deseo de unirse a él. En esto, debo admitir con tristeza, tuvo éxito. Muchos de los seguidores de Voldemort encarcelados allí regresaron con su amo, incluyendo a los Lestrange, Víctor Knutt, Dan Millett, y David Lewis- el jefe de la Orden se detuvo brevemente mientras miraba todas las caras preocupadas que lo rodeaban-. Aún hay más, y me temo que éste último trozo de la información es la peor parte. Acabo de recibir la confirmación de que durante las actividades de ayer por la noche, Harry Potter también se escapó.

Draco se sintió agradecido de sus muchos años de aprender cómo controlar sus emociones; podía mantener su cara del póker mientras en su interior se reía de las expresiones en las caras de sus colegas. Eran absolutamente cómicas. Más que eso, fue realmente difícil no soltar un sarcasmo cuando la comadreja finalmente recuperó parte de su compostura, al menos la suficiente como para gritar:

¿Qué quiere decir que ese bastardo se escapó?

Este exabrupto pareció romper cualquier caparazón que hubiera sido formada sobre el grupo después de que la bomba había sido soltada. Ahora toda la Cámara de la Orden parecía haber entrado en el caos de una erupción. La gente gritaba, y exigía saber qué sucedía. Remus parecía intentar refrenar físicamente a Sirius. Draco incluso pensó ver lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione, de la señora Weasley y de la vieja Profesora McGonagall.

Dumbledore dejó continuar la locura por un tiempo esperando que se tranquilizaran; sin embargo, cuando llegó a ser evidente que los adultos no iban a calmarse, una vez más se levantó de su silla y gritó:

¡Silencio!

Una vez que todos parecieron haberse tranquilizado, Dumbledore continuó:

Sé que es una situación muy irritante, en la que estamos todos personalmente implicados. ¡Pero, Ay! debo pedirles, por favor, que hagan el intento de seguir calmados y compartiré con ustedes todo lo que sepamos. Ahora, si quieres, Draco, explica, desde tu perspectiva, que sucedió ayer por la noche.

Draco asintió y dejó que su fría mirada gris barriera sobre los inquilinos del cuarto por primera vez esa noche.

-Como la mayoría sabe ya, anoche Voldemort nos convocó a su lado a Severus, a mi y al resto de su círculo interno, junto con unos cien Mortífagos más. Una vez allí, explicó que estaba listo para poner en acción su plan para volver a tomar Azkaban, y reclutar a cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesta a servirlo. Mis instrucciones específicas eran conducir a uno de los destacamentos de fuerzas que debía penetrar en la prisión y liberar a cualquier persona que quisiera unirse- Draco respiró profundamente, no deseaba apresurar la siguiente parte. Oh, cómo disfrutaba al ver las piezas finales de su plan calzar juntas.

-Entramos en la prisión sin muchas dificultades. A los Dementores le había sido dada una advertencia anterior sobre lo qué iba a suceder y habían decidido ya prestar su ayuda a Voldemort. Hice mi camino a través de la prisión, abriendo las puertas, intentando determinar si quedaban algunos internos sanos. La condición de los presos era horrible, y mientras más profundamente me adentraba en la prisión, peor era esa condición.

Draco observó como Sirius cerraba los ojos, obviamente recordando algo del tratamiento que él había recibido cuando había estado allí.

Finalmente llegué al bloque más íntimo de las celdas. Aquí era donde guardaban a algunos de los partidarios más fuertes de Voldemort, incluyendo a los Lestrange. Pudimos localizar sus celdas, y una vez abierta, los Mortífagos enviados conmigo se retiraron de la prisión con los Lestrange ya que ni siquiera podían caminar. Después de que los liberara, abrí el resto de las celdas, los demás presos estaba en las mismas condiciones que los Lestrange, débiles y quebrados. Finalmente llegué a la última celda en esa fila. Cuando abrí la puerta y miré dentro del cuarto, me pareció que estaba vacío; sin embargo. yo estaba confundido. Cuando me di la vuelta, alguien me cogió por detrás; recuerdo mi varita cayendo y mi cabeza golpeándose contra algo duro. La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es a NcNair que me despertaba. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había sido la celda de Potter hasta más adelante, cuando Voldemort nos castigó por fallar, cuando alguien mencionó que su celda había sido encontrada vacía.

Draco miró de nuevo a su anterior director indicando que había acabado con su versión de los acontecimientos.

-Gracias Draco. Sí, sé que el Ministerio guardaba la localización de la celda del señor Potter en alto secreto, ni siquiera yo sabía donde estaba- Dumbledore cabeceó-. Ahora, antes de que alguien pregunte cómo sabemos que Harry Potter podía realmente escaparse, quiero agregar que logró huir de la prisión en su forma de animago . En realidad, más de un miembro destacado de la Orden recordó ver a un perro ovejero de ojos verdes saltar al mar y comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla. Desafortunadamente, después de que el perro entrara al mar no pudimos seguirlo."

Eso era lo que Draco había estado esperando. Después de que hubieran condenado a Harry, Dumbledore había informado a los miembros de la Orden y al Ministerio de Magia que el chico era un animago ilegal, de modo que las precauciones apropiadas pudieran ser tomadas. Poco sabía el viejo tonto que estaba jugando inconscientemente a favor de Draco.

Además de confortar a su novio loco, Hermione había estado mirando a Draco todo el tiempo, intentando determinar si decía la verdad. Nunca pudo confiar en el Slytherin totalmente, especialmente después de que él había defendido a Harry con tanta intensidad, y de como lo había respaldado en el séptimo año. Su historia parecía tener sentido, pero algo simplemente no estaba bien en todo ese asunto.

La traición de Harry había afectado a todos los que le conocían, pero en Hermione, había lastimado profundamente su corazón. Ella había confiado en Harry, sin ninguna discusión, posiblemente más que en cualquier persona que hubiera conocido jamás. Había creído en todo aquello del Chico Que Vivió y confió como todos en que Harry los salvaría, así que cuando él se cambió de bando, asesinando a dos de sus amigos más cercanos, se sintió desilusionada y perdida. En ese momento se prometió nunca confiar totalmente otra vez.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción, ahora sí, esta reunión debía simplemente terminar. Realmente necesitaba dormir y luego quería tomar su propio traslador e ir a la casa segura en donde, con un poco de suerte, Harry comenzaría a recuperarse. Le preocupaba dejar a Harry solo por tanto tiempo en el estado en que le había encontrado, pero no había habido otra alternativa. Mientras Harry permaneciera en el apartamento y no intentara irse, estaría seguro, hasta que Draco tuviera una ocasión de poner en orden las cosas aquí y unírsele. Sin embargo, un vistazo rápido a la cara de Dumbledore lo condujo a creer que a todos ellos los estaba esperando una noche larga.

La reunión fue interrumpida cuando el Fénix de Dumbledore voló dentro de la Cámara de la Orden llevando un paquete. Draco tuvo que sonreír en la vista de Fawkes, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto y verlo ahora trajo otra vez muchos recuerdos felices. Fawkes los había adoptado a él y a Harry durante el verano que habían pasado juntos en el castillo y había seguido al par continuamente. El pájaro se había comportado de forma salvaje cuando los Aurores apresaron a Harry. Si cualquier persona se hubiera cuidado de buscar una prueba de la inocencia del chico, todo lo que habrían tenido que hacer era mirar como el Fénix lo amaba y defendía claramente. Sin embargo, un Fénix no podía testificar.

Le divirtió ver el cambio en la relación entre Dumbledore y el pájaro a partir de entonces. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que Fawkes era la mascota de Dumbledore. Eso era una falsa idea, bastante común en la gente que no entiende a los Fénix. Los Fénix son compañeros leales cuando lo eligen ser, pero son ellos los que determinan quién es digno de su compañía, no de la otra manera. Y últimamente, era sólo en raras ocasiones que Fawkes era visto en la presencia del Director. El ave todavía escuchaba al anciano pues él era el Fénix y Fawkes todavía tenía responsabilidades para la Orden. Pero Draco pensaba que el viejo pájaro quizás lo había culpado por no defender a Harry, y verdaderamente así era. Draco se preguntaba a menudo lo que el animal tendría que decir si pudiera hablar.

Una vez que el paquete se hubo retirado de la pata del Fénix, Fawkes remontó vuelo y fue a reposar sobre el hombro de Draco. La Orden observó mientras Dumbledore repasaba el contenido de su correspondencia. El Director levantó sus ojos preocupados y dijo:

-Parece que algunos amigos en el Ministerio nos han enviado cierta información adicional que reunieron sobre el señor Potter- con eso, el viejo mago mostró una pequeña esfera amarilla de cobre y la posó en el centro de la mesa. Con un encantamiento susurrado, las luces de la habitación amortiguaron y una imagen de la esfera fue proyectada sobre el techo.

Draco estaba absorto en los diversos dibujos y escrituras que aparecieron. Un cuadro parecía ser un calendario de clases. Draco quedó fascinado en lo que sospechó eran las cosas que Harry había hecho mientras estuvo en Azkaban. Sus pensamientos privados fueron interrumpidos cuando Dumbledore confirmó que lo que ellos veían actualmente había sido encontrado en las paredes del interior de la celda del señor Potter.

Una cosa en particular pareció atraer la atención de Draco

-Señor, podría agrandar eso de allí, ese trozo de la imagen al lado del cama.

Dumbledore asintió y agrandó el cuadro solicitado de modo que todos los presentes pudieran distinguir qué lo que miraban era una carta o un poema escrito en la pared.

Uno de los magos cuyo nombre Draco no podía recordar, habló repentinamente en voz alta

¿Puede alguien leer su escritura?

Draco no contestó, no quería leer el mensaje dejado por Harry, pero Hermione decidió tomarlo para leer las palabras que congelaron al resto de la Orden:

_Desearía estar demasiado muerto para gritar_

Yo mismo me castigo y marchito

Lanzo piedras a mi creador

Masoquistas a quienes abastezco

Tú no necesitas molestarte, yo no necesito estar

Evitaré deslizarme más lejos

Pero una vez que lo sostenga, no lo dejaré ir hasta que sangre

Desearía estar demasiado muerto para cuidar

Si cuidé de hecho a todos

Nunca tuve una voz de protesta

Tú me alimentaste de mierda para digerirla

Desearía tener una razón; mis defectos son una estación abierta

Por esto, renuncié a la prueba

Una buena vuelta mereció mi muerte

No necesitas molestarte, yo no necesito estar

Evitaré deslizarme más lejos

Pero una vez que lo sostenga, no lo dejaré ir hasta que sangre

Desearía estar muerto en vez de vivo

Un zombi se oculta en mi cara

Esqueleto olvidado con sus memorias

Los diarios se fueron con las entradas secretas

No necesitas molestarte, yo no necesito estar

Evitaré deslizarme más lejos

Pero una vez que lo sostenga, no lo dejaré ir hasta que sangre

No necesitas molestarte, yo no necesito estar

Evitaré deslizarme más lejos

Pero una vez que lo sostenga, no lo dejaré ir hasta que sangre 

Aunque los años pasaran, Draco podría recordar ese momento en el tiempo, escuchando la temblorosa voz de Hermione mientras recitaba esas palabras en voz alta. Draco se sentía enfermo del estómago al pensar en la desesperación que debió sentir Harry para escribir algo tan completamente depresivo. Que lejos había caído el sonriente, orgulloso, valiente Gryffindor. Draco rogó por que no lo hubiera rescatado demasiado tarde y que un día pudiera volver a ver la luz en los ojos que habían observado demasiada oscuridad.

¿De dónde sacó Potter la tinta para dibujar todo eso? Pensaba que estaba prohibido a los presos el acceso a tinta o cualquier otra clase de artículo personal. Debe ser agradable, parece que ni siquiera en esa prisión las reglas se aplican al chico de oro- escupió Ron disgustado.

Hermione alejó la vista de las preocupantes imágenes para lanzar a su novio una mirada dura

-Es que no es tinta, Ron.

-Bien Hermione, puesto que tú tienes todas las respuestas como de costumbre¿qué es entonces?

Draco miró con furia al hombre que era tan enérgico como temperamental.

-Si acostumbraras a utilizar tu cerebro, Weasley, moriríamos todos de la impresión- ignorando la mirada feroz dirigida hacia él, continuó: Eso es sangre.

El ambiente era tenso mientras el grupo seguía intentado descifrar las incoherencias de Harry y estaba inmerso en sus dibujos para ver si podían obtener alguna pista de que había pasado por su mente mientras estuvo prisionero. Draco no participó activamente en ninguna de las conversaciones; en lugar de eso, se dedicó a observar a Sirius Black.

Sirius Black era un hombre duro por lo que Draco suponía. Al propio padrino de Draco, Snape, no le gustaba mucho el hombre debido a algunos sucesos ocurridos cuando habían asistido a la escuela. Sin embargo, desde la resurrección de Voldemort, habían comenzado a trabajar juntos y en alguna rara ocasión los vio intercambiar alguna palabra cortés.

El hombre todavía era perseguido por el Ministerio de Magia por un crimen que no había cometido. Probablemente, esa era la razón por la que había asumido que Sirius apoyaría y defendería a Harry. Desde el juicio, Draco había decidido que como Sirius había sido traicionado por el mundo de los magos, no confiaba en la gente muy fácilmente y cuando pareció que su ahijado, a quien él realmente había conocido solamente por un corto tiempo, había matado a dos personas, el animago una vez más se sintió traicionado. Aunque Sirius nunca defendió a Harry, tampoco habló contra él. El hombre era en verdad un rompecabezas.

Draco intentó escuchar mientras Dumbledore explicaba que no tenían ninguna idea de lo que Harry iba a intentar hacer ahora que estaba libre y que tenían que estar preparados. Si eso era posible, Dumbledore cayó aún más bajo a los ojos a Draco cuando advirtió a la Orden que Harry podría intentar venir tras ellos personalmente. Esta discusión y especulación continuó alrededor de una hora antes de que Dumbledore cerrara la reunión.

Se había decidido enviar a varios equipos compuestos de tres miembros de la Orden cada uno, para comenzar a buscar a Harry. La mayoría de la gente sentía que el odio de Harry hacia sus parientes muggles lo desalentaría de intentar entrar en el mundo muggle de nuevo y como Dumbledore tenía las llaves de sus varias cámaras acorazadas de Gringotts, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acceder a sus substanciales fondos mágicos. En una nota final, Dumbledore intentó tranquilizar a todos con la idea de que Harry sería apresado con el tiempo, pues no tenía ni dinero y ni ayuda alguna en el mundo de los magos o en el muggle. Ligeramente más animados, los miembros de la Orden partieron, sintiéndose más descorazonados de lo que habían estado nunca, todos, a excepción de uno.

Cuando Draco lentamente hacía su camino de regreso a las mazmorras, lo aferraron por detrás. Una voz baja susurró en su oído "Necesitamos hablar" , antes de ser guiado dentro de las dependencias personales de su padrino.

Draco se sentó en una silla ubicada frente a la chimenea, en la sala de Severus. Siempre que estaba en esas habitaciones no podía evitar reírse entre dientes. La mayoría de la gente creía que el espacio personal de Severus sería frío, estéril y adornado de verde y plata. Cómo se sorprenderían sus estudiantes si pudieran ver la realidad, era algo que Draco pensaba a menudo. Los aposentos eran cálidos y adornados con buen gusto, no con colores brillantes sino con tonos cálidos. Por supuesto, el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin había permanecido lejos de cualquier cosa que mirara remotamente escarlata y oro, como cualquier persona con gusto cuando adornaba una habitación.

No deseando parecer grosero, Draco aceptó de manos de Severus una copa cristalina de lo qué parecía ser brandy y levantó lentamente la copa a sus labios antes de tomar un sorbo pequeño. Sabía que necesitaba dormir algo con desesperación y que cualquier cantidad de alcohol no iría en su mejor interés, así que posó la copa en la mesa del café y esperó a que Severus comenzara.

El alto hombre de pelo oscuro miró a su frío y perfectamente compuesto ahijado delante de él. Nadie más podría verlo, pero el conocer al chico desde que estaba en pañales, le otorgaba un mayor conocimiento del funcionamiento de su mente. Pasando una mano a través de su largo cabello grasoso, el Maestro de Pociones suspiró:

-Mira Draco, sé que tú sabes más sobre lo qué sucedió ayer por la noche de lo que estás diciendo-levantó la mano cuando Draco se disponía a protestar-. No quiero saber¿de acuerdo? Es mejor para todos si no me dices nada, sólo quería que supieras que si necesitas ayuda, si cualquiera de ustedes necesitan ayuda, pueden contar conmigo¿entendido?

Draco debería haber sabido que no podría engañar a Severus. Asintiendo con gratitud, el hombre rubio dio a su padrino un abrazo.

-Voy a estar desaparecido por algunas semanas pues tengo que atender cierto negocio, en caso de que cualquier persona pregunte- informó Draco en un tono cauteloso, antes de dar la vuelta y salir de los aposentos del profesor.

Drenado completamente, Draco quedo dormido tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó la almohada.

-Mañana, mañana iré a verte Harry, entonces ...

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. LEALTAD

CAPÍTULO 4: LEALTAD  
  
Ansioso por comenzar el día , Draco estaba levantado en el instante que amanecía con la sensación de estar casi completamente recuperado de los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días. Después de ducharse y de vestirse cuidadosamente con un par de pantalones vaqueros negros y un esquisito suéter gris de cachemira él cogió dos bolsas que él había embalado previamente y sosteniendo una pequeña piedra lisa en su mano dijo "lealtad". Al alcance de segundos todos que seguía habiendo del joven hombre rubio era el leve olorcillo de su costosa colonia .  
  
* * *  
  
Llegando al pequeño apartamento que él había alquilado por adelantado, Draco llevó un momento su mirada alrededor. El apartamento era un sitio grande so solo iba a servir como un dormitorio, un área para vivir y una cocina pequeña. Allí al lado de donde la cama estaba localizada había una puerta que Draco asumió que conducía al cuarto de baño. La cocina parecía estar almacenada completamente, como habiendolo tenido arreglado previamente . Las comodidades totales no eran muchas, pero servirían agradablemente a su propósito .  
  
Explorando sobre el cuarto, la atención del rubio se centró solamente en la figura que dormía en la cama. Estando aliviado que Harry estuviera realmente aquí con él, a salvo de quién sabe qué horrores que él hizo frente, inundando a través de él. Andando a pasos largos al lado de la sección del dormitorio, Draco observó cuidadosamente el aspecto ojeroso del Harry. ' bien por lo menos él pudo tomar una ducha y lavarse el pelo.' Pensó Draco para si viendo el largo y desarreglado pero limpio pelo de Harry. Sabiendo que Harry necesitó descansar y no deseando molestarlo, Draco despacio hizo su camino a la cocina, en donde él puso un poco de agua para el té.  
  
Tan pronto como el té estuvo listo, Draco se vertió una taza y se sentó en la pequeña habitación. Draco miraba fuera del gran cuadro por la ventana y él recordó porqué fue este apartamento en particular el que él había alquilado. La visión desde la ventana era increíble. El apartamento estaba situado en un gran edificio alto en Manhattan, como en la ciudad de Nueva York, y el cuadro de la ventana hacía frente al río Hudson. La visión urbana era simplemente para quitar la respiración. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Draco incluso no notó cuando un par de ojos esmeralda se abrieron lentamente y vinieron a reposar en él.  
  
"¿Dray, eres tú?" una suave voz oxidada de deshuso vino a través del pequeño apartamento .  
  
Sorprendido Draco saltó levemente antes de recordar exactamente donde estaba y porqué estaba allí. Los ojos grises buscaron y encontraron a unos verdes que preguntaban. Viendo la mirada de confusión y de prudencia, Draco se levantó de la mesa y cruzó el cuarto. Arrodillandose al lado de la cama, Draco alcanzó y tocó tentativo la cara de Harry. "sí Harry, soy yo. Soy Dray."  
  
Harry se estremeció en la sensación de ser tocado por alguien, nadie lo había tocado en un mucho tiempo. "¿Estas seguro que estás realmente aquí, y eso esto no es solo algún sueño?"  
  
"No Harry, no estás soñando, estoy realmente aquí y también estas tú." Draco intentó guardar su tono de voz mientras que él tranquilizó al hombre de pelo oscuro, pero el estaba profundamente preocupado sobre que fuerte alcance en la realidad tenía realmente Harry. Draco rogó por que Harry no hubiera sufrido ningún daño permanente.  
  
Inclinándose dentro del tacto de Draco, Harry dio un último grito de asombro estremeciendose y después hizo algo que él no podía recordar hacer desde el verano después de la desastrosa tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, él gritó. Grandes gritos de lamento fueron lanzados desde alguna profunda parte dentro de él y Draco solo acabó de sostener al delgado hombre cerca de su pecho mientras que él purgó su alma.  
  
Draco estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Harry comenzó a gritar y entonces rápidamente llegó a estar preocupado en como el griterío dió la vuelta completa a su cuerpo en sollozos . No sabiendo qué más hacer, él solo sostuvo al al hombre de pelo oscuro, acariciando lentamente su espalda y susurrando ánimos en su oído en una tentativa de calmarle.  
  
Cuando Harry se agotó los sollozos pararon. Realizando que Harry tuvo que dormirse en él, Draco simplemente cogió a Harry y cuidadosamente le puso de espaldas a la cama. Dormido sereno, Harry protestó cuando Draco intentó dejarle para irse, así que sin nada que hacer Draco se colocó en la cama al lado del hombre de pelo oscuro. Tirando a Harry nuevamente dentro de sus brazos, Draco se colocó para un último sueñecito de la mañana.  
  
* * *  
  
El sol brillaba. Éste era el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Harry cuando despertó. MERLIN cómo la había faltado el sol. Él nunca quisó estar en alguna parte donde él no pudiera ver el sol otra vez. Harry razonó que era verdad que "tu nunca sabes realmente lo que tienes hasta lo pierdes", "y nunca haces votos para tomar los placeres simples de la vida para siempre ser concedidos otra vez". Harry se ruborizó suavemente cuando se enteró de los fuertes y calientes brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de él, y del duro cuerpo que estaba presionado contra el suyo.  
  
Dando la vuelta levemente él vio que Draco todavía estaba dormido, por lo cual Harry estaba agradecido. Le dio una oportunidad de recoger sus pensamientos. Los días libres de dementores habían hecho maravillas, pero él todavía tenía problemas ocasionalmente para juntar las piezas de sus pensamientos. Harry sabía de alguna manera que Draco era el responsable de su escape de la prisión, pero él no estaba seguro de cómo o porqué Draco le había ayudado. Él había pensado que Draco, como todos los otros, lo creyó culpable de los asesinatos. Esas preguntas serían hechas y esperanzadamente contestadas cuándo el hombre rubio despertara.  
  
Harry no estaba incluso seguro qué día era hoy, o cuánto tiempo él había estado en el apartamento. Sus recuerdos de los dos días pasados eran confusos en el mejor de los casos. Él sabía que él había tomado un traslador y había aterrizado en el centro de este apartamento adonde él había llegado puntualmente. Algún tiempo más adelante cuando él recuperó el sentido, él pudo mirar alrededor de el un poco, y descubrió la cocina y el cuarto de baño. Abriendo el frigorífico, Harry cogió la primera cosa que él pudo encontrar, algo de fria carne de pollo asada y un gran trozo de queso. Los dos fueron consumidos rápidamente junto con algo de leche directamente del envase pues él no deseó tomar el tiempo de encontrar un vaso. El vivir en la prisión hace a uno menos escogedor sobre que y cómo come.  
  
Una vez que esa necesidad fuera satisfecha, Harry decidió darse una ducha. Él necesitó desesperadamente un buen lavado. El cuarto de baño tenía un espejo integral montado en el interior de la puerta del cuarto de baño y Harry pudo conseguir una mirada en si mismo por primera vez en año y medio. Y se disgustó. Su pelo era largo, grasiento, y enmarañado, su cara y cuerpo estaban cubiertos en suciedad, sangre y contusiones, tenía una sucia barba larga, estaba también tan delgado que se podía ver cada una de sus costillas. Pero la peor parte era su cara, en particular sus ojos. Estaban perdidos y asustados y en ese momento en tiempo, Harry se odió realmente y odió a cada uno que él conocía por dejar que esto le sucediera.  
  
Por el tiempo que él estuvo dándose una ducha el se arrugó por permanecer en el agua caliente tanto tiempo, pero por lo menos ahora por la primera vez en mucho tiempo él se sentía en parte humano otra vez. Sin embargo, la ducha lo había agotado totalmente. Lentamente haciendo su camino nuevamente dentro del área del dormitorio, Harry notó una comoda con espejo y un armario. Abrir la comoda Harry estuvo satisfecho por ver pares de boxer cortos, camisetas y pijamas. Rápidamente poniendose un par de boxer de seda y una camiseta, Harry ascendió nuevamente dentro de la cama y cayó inmediatamente dormido.  
  
La siguiente vez que él despertó él había sentido una presencia en el cuarto. Preocupado por que él no estaba más tiempo solo, sin moverse, Harry miró alrededor del cuarto buscando la fuente de su malestar. Harry tuvo que pestañear para cerciorarse de que él estaba despierto y que no soñaba cuando él notó a un rubio en la cocina. Cómo le había faltado Draco. Fuera de todos sus anteriores amigos y familia le había faltado el rubio más. A veces en los pensamientos de la prisión qué pudo haber tenido las cosas que eran diferentes hacían a Harry enfadarse , a un punto donde él acababa deseando cerrar de golpe su cabeza en una pared.  
  
Tomando una profunda respiración , Harry permitió que su mirada fija vagara sobre el hombre que había frecuentado sus sueños y pensamientos al despertar por tanto tiempo. Los dieciocho meses pasados habían sido buenos para él, decidió Harry. La cara de Draco había madurado un poco y su pelo estaba más largo y no liso hacía atrás más, pero la mirada parecía buena en él. Desde su posición, Harry no podía ver el resto del cuerpo de Draco, pero la sensación de el era ciertamente agradable. Harry se encontró ruborizandose.  
  
Harry cambió de puesto intentando conseguir estar cómodo y sentía los brazos de Draco apretar en respuesta. Harry necesitó levantarse y utilizar el cuarto de baño, una vez más él intentó quitarse del abrazo de Draco sin despertarlo. Harry finalmente libre abrió el armario y vio que había sido almacenado también con un guardarropa muggle lleno , cogiendo un par de pantalones grises y un jersey azul marino y él fue a tomar una ducha.  
  
Draco despertó cuando él oyó comenzar la ducha. Mirando su reloj él vio que casi era la hora de la cena. Él no había podido dormir así por mucho tiempo, pero él conjeturó que él lo había necesitado. Levantándose de la cama, Draco caminó a la cocina a comprobar que había para la cena. Decidiendo que él realmente no queria ni sabía cocinar él decidió ordenar hacia fuera. Riendo para si en lo que dirían sus anteriores amigos si vieran cómo él se adaptó fácilmente a una forma de vida muggle, él tomó el teléfono y con un anuncio de la libreta de teléfono llamó a un local chino que entregaba a esta dirección. Después de colocar una orden que alimentaría por lo menos a cuatro adultos Draco se sentó en el sofá para esperar a Harry.  
  
El sonido del abrir y después cerrar de la puerta del cuarto de baño seguido por los suaves pasos advirtió a Draco del acercamiento de Harry. Todavía nada preparó al joven Slytherin para la vista de un limpio, recientemente afeitado y restaurado Harry Potter. Él aún estaba enteramente seguro que estaba demasiado delgado, peligrosamente, pero eso se podía cambiar con el alimento apropiado; él necesitaba hacer algo sobre sus contusiones, pero Draco podía tomar el cuidado de éso con algunos encantos curativos más adelante; su pelo necesitaba un corte pero podían hacer eso alguna vez más adelante esta semana; sin embargo a pesar de todo éso, allí no había ninguna duda de que éste era su Harry. Y las sensaciones que él había comenzado a sentir hace mucho tiempo ahora amenazaban con confundirle.  
  
El sonrió en el chico de pelo oscuro, Draco se movió y le hizo un sitio en el sofá e indicó a Harry que se sentara al lado de él. Tentativamente, Harry se sentó guardando tanta distancia entre ellos como fuese posible todo el rato miraba cuidadosamente cada movimiento del otro hombre.  
  
"sé que tienes probablemente muchas preguntas para mí, pero acabo de pedir un poco de alimento para la cena porqué no comemos primero y entonces podemos discutir lo que sea que quieras saber."  
  
Harry cabeceó, no sabiendo qué decir y se colocó de nuevo esperando la llegada de la cena.  
  
El silencio estaba llegando a ser aturdidor, ' donde estará el chico de la entrega ' pensamiento de Draco para si cuando él comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Necesitando hacer algo para romper el hielo Draco decidió comenzar una conversación esperanzadamente de un asunto sin dolor. "Así que Harry, veo que has comenzado a acostumbrarte a la casa. ¿Qué piensas del lugar?"  
  
"Es un palacio comparado con el lugar en el que he permanecido," llegó una humorística contestación.  
  
' Bien entonces otra vez, quizá hasta que consiga que se abra algo, no hay conversación ' un mejor pensamiento de Draco.  
  
"Honestamente vi solo brevemente la cocina, y el cuarto de baño, he estado dormido o inconsciente mucho tiempo desde que llegué aquí."  
  
' Ahora que tienes mas gusto de él.' "sé que esto no es mucho, pero no quisé destacar ninguna atención a nosotros." explicó Draco .  
  
"No Draco esto más de lo que siempre me permití soñar. Sé que tú eres de alguna manera responsable de mi rescate y yo te lo agradezco." Draco soportó su mano para parar a Harry, él estaba comenzando una trayectoria que era parte de la discusión que estaba esperando hasta más adelante.  
  
Entendiendo la vacilación del rubio de conseguir ahora cualquier explicación profunda, Harry intentó guardar la luz de la conversación. "¿Qué tal si tú me dices sobre donde estamos exactamente?"  
  
"Bien Harry, bienvenido a los Estados Unidos de America. La ciudad de Nueva York para ser exactos." Draco intentó no reírse de la mirada asombrada de Harry.  
  
"Debo haber sabido eso cuando te implicaste Draco pensaste en todo sin dejar nada fuera, nada a medio camino para tí. Tú decidiste enviarme a lejos, al otro lado del mundo, no es malo." Harry estuvo ahorrado del siguiente comentario, pues hubo unos golpes en la puerta.  
  
Viendo la mirada del pánico en la cara de Harry, Draco una vez más explico a su amigo. "relajate Harry, es solamente el hombre con nuestra comida" Draco conoció como él se levantó rápidamente y cogiendo un poco de dinero muggle del contador fue a pagar al hombre de la puerta.  
  
Pronto el apartamento fue llenado del olor encantador de la comida china, Draco había conseguido rollitos de huevo de camarón, sopa won ton, pollo chow mein, carne de ternera y brócoli, pollo picante al ajo y arroz frito con pollo. Harry nunca habiendo comido alimento chino antes, tentativamente tomó una muestra pequeña de todo. Harry estuvo sorprendido en lo buena que estaba. Desafortunadamente el iba solo por la mitad de su comida antes de que su estómago comenzara a protestar.  
  
Draco entendía inmediatamente el problema, sabiendo que Harry no estaba acostumbrado a comer mucho de una sentada, paro de comer también sugiriendo que tomaran una pausa y volvieran a acabar su comida un poco más adelante. Colocando sus platos en el horno para mantenerlos calientes, el par hizo su camino hacía el cuarto de estar.  
  
Draco elegió para sentarse en la comoda silla tapizada mientras que Harry se sentó en el sofá. Frotando sus manos encima de su cara Draco suspiró y no mirando directamente a Harry dijo, "¿donde quieres comenzar?"  
  
Sabiendo que esta conversación sería muy larga y difícil para los dos Harry respondió con, "porqué tú no comienzas llenándome adentro de lo que sucedió desde que me arrestaron."  
  
Draco acabó de cabecear y después de algunos momentos comenzar a hablar. Él le dijo a Harry sobre cómo la escuela no había tratado bien los asesinatos y su detención. Harry se rió entre dientes cuando Draco retransmitió que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor había perdido cada partido desde que habían substituido a Harry como buscador por uno de tercer año. La reacción de Harry fue enteramente diferente y un gruñido bajo se levantó en su garganta cuando Draco le dijo que Ron había sido designado prefecto y capitán de Quidditch en su ausencia.  
  
"Bien conjeturo que él consiguió su deseo más grande." Harry murmuró bajo su respiración que pensaba de nuevo al espejo de Erised en su primer año, y entonces agitado dió un vistazo a Draco que preguntaba no deseando dar una explicación le hizo seguir.  
  
Las horas se parecían pasar a medida que Draco continuó llenando a Harry adentro en qué había estado ocurriendo exactamente en la comunidad mágica. Sin embargo la explicación de Draco vaciló cuando él vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Harry cuando él habló sobre no tener una opción después de la graduación y su iniciación consecuente con los mortífagos.  
  
"Oh Dray, por favor dime que no es verdad."  
  
Draco rodó lentamente para arriba la manga izquierda de su suéter y reveló el tatuaje negro feo que estaba parado hacia fuera tan resplandecientemente contra su piel blanca de porcelana.  
  
"lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto, Dray."  
  
Draco estaba parado en la silla precipitadamente, moviendo de un tirón abajo su manga . "¿Por que diablos lo sientes? Si yo no tenía la marca oscura no tenía nada que hacer contigo Harry."  
  
Sobresaltado por el tono agudo de Draco, Harry pasó su mano a través de su pelo ingobernablemente largo mientras que llevaba a una profunda respiración para calmarse. "Pero es mi culpa, todo eso. ¿No lo ves Draco? Si hubiera estado allí para tí después de la graduación nosotros habríamos podido poner nuestros otros planes en marcha y tú nunca habrías tenido que ir a ese monstruo."  
  
"Cuál es el problema contigo Potter. Estoy siempre sobre tí y tú siempre mirando atrás en las cosas que no pueden ser posiblemente cambiadas. ¿Estoy feliz con la manera que nuestro séptimo año terminó?, diablos no. Pero desanimandose sobre las cosas que han sucedido ya no va a cambiar las cosas ni un poco. Es hora de moverse y de dejarlo ir."  
  
Harry se sentía como si él acabara de ser perforado en el estómago. "Eso es bastante fácil para tí de decir, Malfoy. Intenta pasar dieciocho meses sin contacto humano nunca, nadie para hablar, nada mas que tus pensamientos profundamente oscuros te guardan compañía. Cualquier recuerdo digno de tener ser tomado de tí mientras que tu mente es violada repetidamente una y otra vez cada día por algunas de las criaturas más asquerosas en este planeta."  
  
La respiración de Draco se encogió en su garganta. Durante la tirada de Harry él pensó que él había visto una chispa pequeña de emoción oscilar en los ojos esmeralda amortiguados. Por lo menos era algo.Sintiendo la sensación por el arrebato que había trastornado al Gryffindor, Draco se tiró abajo en la silla. "mira Harry, no debía haber dicho todo eso, yo lo siento, de acuerdo. Es solo que es un tema delicado para mí. Algunas de las cosas que tengo que hacer y ver solo para continuar aparentando, allí son solo increíbles."  
  
"Lo sé Dray, yo los he visto."  
  
Esta declaración cogió al joven heredero de Malfoy por sorpresa. ¿"qué significa, que tú lo has visto? Tú no habrías podido ver posiblemente las cosas que hago, tú has estado en Azkaban este tiempo entero."  
  
Con un gesto cansado, Harry miraba a donde Draco se sentaba. ¿"Tú pensaste eso apenas porque yo estuve en la prisión que esta conexión que tengo con Voldemort pararía? Tú has estado allí antes cuando tenía mis visiones y mi cicatriz me ha quemado, Tú recuerdas seguramente ese verano que pasamos junto con Snape."  
  
El Slytherin palideció. Por supuesto él recordó casi cada noche los ataques de tortura que Harry pasaba despertandolo con sus gritos y su cicatriz que lastimaba tanto que realmente sangraba ocasionalmente. "solamente pensé que las salas alrededor de Azkaban habrían parado las visiones," susurró.  
  
Harry sacudió tristemente su cabeza. "No y parece que Voldemort ha estado particularmente ocupado últimamente."  
  
Con ese comentario Draco le describió su papel como espía para la orden y cómo con el esfuerzo de la guerra estaba luchando levemente. Todo el tiempo que Draco hablaba, Harry escuchó atento. Sin embargo cuando Draco comenzó a hablar de algunas de las personas que Harry había considerado una vez sus amigos y familia el hombre de pelo oscuro se levantó del sofá y caminó nuevamente dentro de la cocina. Cogiendo la indirecta Draco paró de hablar y le siguió.  
  
Otra porción de comida del alimento chino ayudaron a calmar sus nervios. El anterior rechazo de la oferta de Draco de una copa de vino en lugar bebió solo agua clara cristalina , Harry se sentó observando al hombre rubio sobre el borde de su vaso.  
  
"¿Porqué lo hicíste?"  
  
La pregunta había sido hecha tan suavemente que Draco no estaba incluso seguro que él al principio la había oído , por lo menos no hasta que él vio que la mirada fija perforante se dirigia a él. "¿Porqué hice qué?" Draco respondió intentando comprarse tiempo, sabiendo por completo qué era lo que Harry preguntaba.  
  
"Tú sabes qué, pero si tú necesitas que te lo explique para tí . Claramente este apartamento, el alimento, la ropa, el traslador, tú habías planeado todo esto bien por adelantado.¿ Porqué tú me ayudaste, porqué tú me rescataste?"  
  
Durante mas tiempo Draco no dijo ninguna cosa, sabiendo que su respuesta podía dictar posiblemente la dirección que entraría el resto de su relación . "porque sabía que tú eras inocente."  
  
Harry levantó sus cejas. ¿"y cómo tú sabías eso? ¿Tú tomaste adivinación sin decirme? ¿Tienes a Trelawney que te da indicaciones?"  
  
Draco no podía resistir el sonrisa leve en la tentativa del humor de Harry, pensando que era una buena muestra aunque la sincronización no era la apropiada. "No Harry. Solo que te conozco. Mejor que cualquier persona parece ser. Tú nunca podrías lastimar a alguien así, tú eres demasiado Gryffindor, incluso si tú estabas comenzando a dejar salir tu lado Slytherin de vez en cuando. Significa que realmente era absurdo que cualquier persona creería que tú asesinarías especialmente a sangre fría a alguien a quien tú considerabas un amigo."  
  
Cuando Harry no hizo ningún comentario al respecto Draco continuó. "además el motivo en el caso del procesamiento fue que tú encontraste a Colin y Ginny juntos romanticamente y volaste dentro de una rabia celosa. Apenas no parecía realista considerando ese hecho de que pensé que tú estabas interesado en ese entonces en alguien que no eran tampoco ninguno de esos dos individuos."  
  
Draco decidía dejar a Harry pensar en eso por un rato mientras que él se levantó para rellenar su copa de vino. "¿porqué tú piensas que ningún otro me creyó?" Draco dio la vuelta y vio a Harry que lo había seguido en la cocina.  
  
Al inclinarse detrás contra el Draco tomó una valoración del joven hombre dañado delante de él. "honestamente Harry no tengo ninguna idea. Si ayuda sin embargo, Severus nunca creyó que tú lo hicieras y mientras que Sirius nunca ha dicho nada a mí de una forma o de otra yo no pienso que él creyerá totalmente lo que dijo el ministerio del caso. No le gusta el ministerio no lo han detenido antes y él todavía está buscado a propósito."  
  
Draco miró como Harry comenzó a sacudirse peligrosamente. "Mira Harry, tú estas agotado claramente, Tú todavía tienes mucho de recuperación por hacer, ¿vamos a decirnos que nos llama la noche?"  
  
Todavía había muchas cosas abiertas que necesitaban resolverse, pero Harry sabía que Draco estaba en lo correcto. Él no iba a participar en ninguna discusión significativa dada su condición. Conviniendo él permitió que Draco le llevará de nuevo a la cama grande. Lanzando el jersey pero dejándole los pantalones en Harry se arrastró bajo las sabanas y rodó a darse la vuelta de lado lejos de donde Draco todavía estaba parado.  
  
Decidiendo a que él deseaba ducharse, Draco abrió una de sus maletas y cogió un par limpio de boxer y un pantalon del pijama e hizo su camino al cuarto de baño.  
  
CONTINUARÁ....................  
  
Me alegro de que os esté gustando la historia.  
  
El próximo capítulo lo tendré a mas tardar el Jueves.  
  
Murtilla, gracias por tu review espero que con este capítulo se aclararan tus dudas sobre la habitación y Harry, en lo de la redacción he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero yo estoy traduciendo el fict no puedo cambiar lo que ha redactado su autora, me limito a adaptarlo lo mejor que puedo al español.  
  
selene snape, gracias lo tendre en cuenta si necesito ayuda, si ves algún fallo dímelo, te lo agradeceria mucho. Me alegro que tu también leyeras el fict.  
  
lucy snape, muchas gracias por leerlo y valorar mi trabajo, claro que actualizaré pronto y por supuesto que seguiré traduciendolo.  
  
snivelly, muchas gracias por leerlo espero que lo sigas disfrutando, a mi tambien me da mucha pena las palabras (letra de la canción "bother" ) y también mataria a todos los que lo traicionaron por que ni siquiera se molestaron en hacerle un juicio justo, por eso adoro a Draco en esta historia. Besos y sigue leyéndolo.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DEJAD REVIEWS 


	5. AJUSTÁNDOSE

CAPÍTULO 5: AJUSTÁNDOSE  
  
La gran parte de los días siguientes fueron pasados por Draco intentando engatusar a Harry para salir del apartamento. Era triste cómo se habia convertido en tímido y temeroso de la gente el anteriormente valiente e independiente Gryffindor. Después durante los primeros dias no salieron pero Harry miraba fijamente desde la ventana a la gente vigilándola, Draco finalmente había convencido a Harry de ir a cortarse el pelo.  
  
Draco planeó su primera excursión prestando cuidadosamente atención a los pequeños detalles, como cuando las calles y los almacenes estarían menos abarrotados. Primero iban a cortar ese lío que Harry designaba "su pelo", entonces iban a tener un almuerzo temprano, y después de éso si Harry estaba conforme, una caminata a través de Central Park.  
  
Harry maldijo suavemente. Draco dio la vuelta a mirar al hombre bien vestido. Harry usaba un par de pantalones negros ocasionales y de un suéter ligero verde oscuro de cuello en v. "¿Qué está mal ahora Harry?"  
  
Harry miraba encima del rubio nervioso. "¿Estas seguro sobre este Dray?Yo no se si esto realmente es digno del riesgo. ¿Qué si alguien me reconoce? Todavía tengo esta maldita cicatriz que tú sabes, y el ministerio de magia es seguro habrá advertido a otras comunidades mágicas y muggles sobre mi escape. ¿Recuerdas la lócura de los medios cuando Black se escapó? Todos me buscarán."  
  
"Mira a Harry, nosotros hemos estado sin embargo todo el esto antes. Hemos estado mirando las noticias non- stop en esa cosa de la televisión y no ha habido mención de tí nunca. Puesto que tú noo quieres usar magia aquí, nosotros solo usaremos algo muggle para cubrir y disfrazar la cicatriz."  
  
En la mirada escéptica de Harry, Draco cogió al otro hombre joven por su codo. "Harry esto es solo un viaje corto afuera. Tú estarás bien lo prometo. Tú sabes que no podría dejar que nada te sucediera, lo sabes."  
  
En el pequeño cabeceo de Harry, Draco continuó. ¿"además, cuál es el alternativa? ¿Tú no puedes pasar posiblemente el resto de tu vida en este apartamento?."  
  
Sabiendo que lo derrotó y contra su mejor juicio, Harry permitió que Draco lo dirigiera afuera.  
  
* * *  
  
Una vez que él se pudiera relajar un poco, Harry encontró para su sorpresa que él gozaba realmente mucho del día. Él había permitido a Draco la única discreción en su pelo cortado y encontrado a su nuevo estilo, que era más corto y acodado, que pareció domesticar algo sus menchones incontrolables . Cualquier cosa se sentía ciertamente mejor que el pesado y largo lío que había sido su pelo.  
  
El almuerzo fue agradable, aunque Harry estaba seguro que en algún momento el se mancharía. Pero sin embargo en gran medida su parte preferida del día fue la caminata al gran parque de la ciudad. Solo el poder sentir el sol en su cara y la brisa apacible que soplaba de vez en cuando y las hojas que todavía caían de los árboles valió el riesgo de ser considerado. Era un día inusualmente calido para octubre y Draco se cercioró de que gozara de cada momento de él.  
  
Incluso compraron un poco de pan a un vendedor de la calle y caminaron al gran lago en el centro del parque y alimentan a los patos. Su trayectoria alrededor del lago los tomó con varios chicos jóvenes que jugaban con barcos de vela de control remoto. Decidiendo a que esto era un buen lugar como cualquier otro para sentarse un rato, Draco dirigió a Harry a un banco vacío del parque.  
  
Fascinado, Draco no podía quitar sus ojos de los chicos. "¿Cómo es que hacen eso Harry?"  
  
Sorprendido por el interés de Draco en los mugles, Harry no pudo ayudar y le pregunto, "¿hacer qué?"  
  
"Bien, ¿ lo de allí no esta hecho por los muggles ?"  
  
"¿el que?"  
  
Sintiéndo como a su pensamiento le podría sonar feliz el cuello del Gryffindor, "Cómo hacen eso para que sus barcos se muevan así, allí no hay ninguna estimulación que yo pueda ver. Cómo ellos controlan esos barcos, casi parece magia con las manos."  
  
Olvidando que estaría como creciendo sin saber nada solo las observaciones perjudiciales ocasionales sobre el mundo de Muggle, Harry precisó que los radiotransmisores que cada chico sostenía les permitia controlar su respectivo barco.  
  
"¿Son esas cajas entonces como las varitas?"  
  
Harry sacudió su cabeza, porqué no tomó Draco siempre estudios muggles en la escuela?. "No ellos no saben de las varitas."  
  
¿"Pero entonces cómo hacen eso? no lo entiendo."  
  
No sintiéndose para una discusión sobre las baterías y las ondas de radio Harry contestó simplemente, "solo porque lo hacen."  
  
No deseando trastornar a Harry, que había estado en un humor notable todo el dia, Draco decidió no presionar su suerte y dejar abandonada la materia por ahora y fue de nuevo a alimentar a la siempre creciente muchedumbre de patos que se habían recolectado alrededor de su banco.  
  
"Ow!" Draco dio la vuelta repentinamente y vio que un pato algo grande tenía el pico para arriba detrás de ellos. "Ese pequeño bastardo me ha mordido."  
  
"No lo tomes por algo personal Dray, el incluso no ha conseguido la ocasión de conocerte todavía, dale tiempo. Él estaba probablemente intentando solo conseguir tu atención. Solo lánzale un poco de pan y estoy seguro de que pronto se irá eso sabe mejor que tú."  
  
"¿Y exactamente cómo puedes saber a que sepo?" Draco sonrió sugestivo.  
  
Harry sentía su cara ruborizarse, pero antes de que él pudiera formar una réplica apropiada, Draco una vez más maldijo. "Maldito, él me mordió otra vez. Te lo demostraré, nadie muerde a un Malfoy y vive ".  
  
Todos los otros pájaros que habían allí en su localización se dispersaron en una nube de plumas y los graznidos ruidosos cuando Draco comenzó a perseguir el pobre pájaro, mirando como él buscaba todo lo que estuviera a su vista.  
  
Harry que no podía ayudar de la risa y miraba al hombre que en una forma u otra había ocupado una parte substancial de sus pensamientos por más de ocho años arrinconado y después amenazaba ese pobre pájaro agresivo .  
  
* * *  
  
A partir de ese día Harry se convirtió en un maniaco que deseaba estar en el exterior a todas las horas. El deseo de Harry de escaparse de estar rodeado por cuatro paredes era tan grande que él incluso se aventuró hacia fuera el solo. Él nunca iba lejos, a veces no dejaba el banco de delante del apartamento, pero Draco lo tomó como buena muestra, su Harry estaba curándose.  
  
Después de poco tiempo los dos podían estar considerado pasar sus días junto visitando sitios, haciendo todo tipo de turismo, tales cosas como visitar la estatua de la libertad y viajar a Wall Street. Harry se rió del desdén de Draco en lo que los muggles juzgaban un centro financiero, para el rubio Wall Street no era nada comparado a los mercados financieros en el mundo de los magos, de el cual Harry, a pesar de su propia cuenta abundante, no tenía ninguna experiencia.  
  
El Slytherin intentó no ir mas allá cuando Harry deseó ir a patinar sobre hielo en el centro de Rockefeller en una tarde fría de un martes de Noviembre. Al menos la riguroso resolución del rubio se derritió rápidamente en la luz de los ojos de perrito que su amigo le dió. Iba ciertamente a ser una aventura pues ninguno de los dos chicos antes había patinado sobre hielo.  
  
Después de atar los cordones de los inusuales zapatos se levantaron inestables en las delgadas láminas de acero y se dirigieron hacia la pista de hielo. Draco no pudo ayudar la sonrisa que se cruzó en su cara cuando Harry después de dar solo dos pasos en el hielo intentando dar la vuelta y mirar detrás él , y cayó puntualmente sobre su trasero.  
  
"¿Hoy no estamos agraciados Harry?"  
  
Esa sonrisa fue la última al tiempo que él rápidamente se unió al plano de Harry trasero en el hielo. "¿Decías algo Dray?" Harry pregunto sarcástico mientras que él frotó un punto amargo en en su trasero.  
  
El resto de la mañana pasó con Draco intentado perseguir a Harry alrededor del círculo, ambos fallaban desgraciadamente en poder mantener su equilibrio. Los dos estaban a menudo aferrándose en la pared exterior o el uno al otro en una tentativa de seguir estando parados. Es una maravilla que dos personas que podrían ser así de talentosas y agraciadas volando en las escobas de vuelo no puedan conseguir caerse y si de una simple actividad muggle de caminar a través de un bloque congelado de hielo. Después de que muchas sonrisas y muchas risas ellos decidieron que era hora para ellos de colgar sus patines y de ir a casa.  
  
Esa tarde los dos igualando eran cuerpos contusionados de cuidado pero se habían sentido mucho más felices de lo que ellos podrían recordar estar en mucho tiempo. En compensación por el patinaje sobre hielo , Harry permitió que Draco planeara su siguiente excursión. Desafortunadamente para Harry, Draco amaba el arte y Nueva York estaba llena de museos de arte. Después de la tercera vez en dos días, Draco finalmente tomó la compasión en su disgustado compañero y lo llevó hacia fuera para una agradable cena italiana.  
  
Por lo que su relación personal con el otro, Draco deseaba tomar las cosas lentamente. Después de algunos días él podía tocar a Harry con vacilación y en una cierta ocasión cuando ellos estaban haciendo turismo en una galería comprando arte, Harry incluso lo dejó llevar su mano en público.  
  
Estando tan cerca de Harry, pero no poder tocarlo o besarlo de la manera que él necesitaba era una tortura. Ganar la confianza del Gryffindor era un lento y frustrante proceso, pero Draco estaba seguro que el premio al final estaría bien digno de la espera.  
  
* * *  
  
Una semana después de que el desastre del patinaje sobre hielo agotara a los dos jóvenes hombres, volvieron a casa tarde una noche después de ir a una representación en Broadway. Habían ido a ver el largo expectaculo "Cats". Personalmente Harry no podía ver qué era tan grande sobre el, la música era agradable pero era lo único.Él sonrió cuando él pensó lo que diría McGonagall sobre los trajes, que se asemejaban a un mal proyecto de transformaciones y extrañamente le recordó fuertemente por desgracia a la poción multijugos de Granger en su segundo año. Él estaba feliz sin embargo de que Draco parecía gozar de ella.  
  
Un suave ruido se esparció saludándolos mientras que entraron en su apartamento. Por un minuto Harry no pudo situar el familiar sonido, pero por la expresión en la cara de Draco él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo ese ruido no podía ser bueno.  
  
Preocupado por cómo lo habían encontrado, Draco cruzó el cuarto y tomó rápidamente la correspondencia ofrecida por la furiosa lechuza. La lechuza agotada parecía estar feliz finalmente de ser relevada de su carga y voló al respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina. Usando la silla como gallinero, la lechuza cayó puntualmente dormida.  
  
El Slytherin incluso no notó que sus manos se sacudían mientras que él abrió el pergamino que se resistía.  
  
Harry miró como el rubio exploró rápidamente el contenido de la carta y entonces volvió sus ojos al principio del documento y releía el mensaje más lentamente. Una vez que Harry estaba seguro que Draco había leído la correspondencia por lo menos dos veces él investigó, "¿Qué es lo que dice?"  
  
Oyendo el miedo en la voz de Harry Draco fue rápido a tranquilizarlo que la carta no tenía nada que ver con él. Draco suspiró, "Es de Severus. Parece ser que se ha faltado mi ausencia. Él me ha cubierto hasta ahora, pero él piensa que estaría mejor en mis intereses volver a casa y ser visto por lo menos por un corto tiempo."  
  
"¿Tú te estás yendo?"  
  
"Mira Harry, Esto no es que quiera dejarte. Pero tú necesitas entender que todavía tengo un papel que jugar en esta maldita guerra y aunque Sev no lo pudo decir directamente yo puedo decir que muchas vidas dependen de que vaya, por lo menos por un corto tiempo."  
  
Draco miró hacía donde Harry estaba parado mirando fuera de la ventana.  
  
"Tú estás haciendo bien ahora Harry, tú estás prácticamente completamente recuperado. Cuando llegué aquí hace un mes nunca esperé que tú te recuperaras tan rápido. Tú eres fuerte, valiente e independente. "Por no mencionar bello" Pensamiento de Draco para si mismo, cuando él echó un vistazo de valoración al trastornado Gryffindor. "sé que tú estarás bien, además yo solo me voy por algunos días."  
  
"Prometeme que volverás."  
  
"Sí Harry, prometo que volveré a tí. ¿Además te he mentido siempre a tí antes?"  
  
Harry dio a Draco una pequeña sonrisa. "No Dray, Tú me has reido hecho bromas, reído de me, insultado, y hablado con desprecio, pero tú nunca me has mentido a mí. Solo intenta apresurarte en regresar porque me faltarás terriblemente."  
  
Draco cruzó el cuarto a donde Harry hacía una pausa en la ventana. "Yo volveré tan pronto como yo pueda." Sintiendo un tirón tan fuerte contra el que no podía ser luchar más tiempo; Draco se inclinó y presionó lentamente sus labios contra los el hombre levemente más pequeño.  
  
Pues los labios de Draco tocaron los suyos por primera vez, Harry sentía un hormigueo pasar a través de su cuerpo entero. Él se sentía más vivo entonces que él se había sentido en el curso de su vida entera. Harry no pudo suprimir un gemido cuando él respondió y profundizó el beso, aferrándose a Draco como si él fuera una clase de cuerda de salvamento.  
  
Draco no sabía que le estaba poseído para besar a Harry, su mente le gritaba que era demasiado temprano, que iba a asustar a Harry y a retroceder el progreso que él había estado haciendo durante el mes pasado. Todo cambió cuando el joven Gryffindor levantó los brazos y Draco con asombro no lo empujó lejos si no que por el contrario los envolvió alrededor de él y lo atrajo incluso más cerca. Él sentía que Harry se entregaba al beso y el apacible beso pronto se hizo más exigente, más urgente. Finalmente cuando el aire se convirtió en una necesidad, Draco no tuvo opción y terminó el momento.  
  
Reclinando su cabeza en la frente del otro Draco intentó calmar su respiración. "Cuando consiga regresar, definitivamente vamos a explorar este aspecto de nuestra relación" su voz roncamente sexy tenía una cualidad en él de hablar con un fuerte deseo.  
  
Harry solo se ruborizó.  
  
Renuentemente moviéndose de al lado del hombre de pelo oscuro abrazado a él, Draco puso un rápido beso en la frente de Harry. Cogiendo el traslador de emergencia que él llebaba dentro de este bolsillo que lo llevaría de nuevo al señorío de Malfoy, Draco dijo en voz alta el código de activación y en un remolino de color se fue.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry miró fijamente el molde de las sombras que había en el techo sobre su cama por el claro de luna . Él suspiró y rodó sobre su estómago minando su cabeza debajo de la almohada. La funda de la almohada azul marino todavía olía como Draco, él había estado fuera casí una semana y Harry había rechazado cambiar las sabanas de la cama porque él quiso recordar a su amigo.  
  
Una pequeña mueca cruzó la cara de Harry cuando él pensó en su amigo, uno verdadero. Draco había hecho tanto por él; él nunca podría compensarle por los riesgos que él tomó al ayudarle escapar de la prisión. Pero lo más importantemente, él nunca podría expresar correctamente su gratitud a Draco que creyo en él cuando ninguno otro lo hacía. Éso era en verdad algo de lo que Harry nunca se olvidaría.  
  
Sin embargo, Harry se sentía más que un poco confuso sobre su amigo de los ojos plateado. Él sabía que Draco sentía más que una amistad por él y esperaba pacientemente a Harry para que estuviera listo para llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Lo que nunca habían planeado y no tuvo la oportunidad de acabar la escuela, no había duda de que él y Draco habrían conseguido estar juntos y eventualmente hacerse amantes. Pero ahora con todo que él había pasado, Harry no estaba seguro de que él fuera capaz de amar y Draco mereció nada menos que estar con alguien que pudiera amarlo con todo su ser.  
  
Siempre que pensamientos como ese presionaban comenzaban a asumir el control , este raramente oía la parte de su subconsciente que hablaba que solo deseaba vivir y dejar vivir y él pensaría en ese beso. Y era ese beso . Seguro no era su primer beso, pero Harry nunca recordó un beso que lo afectara tan fuertemente antes. Harry se rió entre dientes, quien podría haber pensado eso de Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, probaría como le gustaban las fresas con una insinuación leve de chocolate.  
  
Sabiendo que era probable que él no conseguiría más sueño esta noche, pues él no había dormido bien desde que Draco se había ido, él permitió que el torbellino de recuerdos de su reciente tiempo juntos lo abrumara. Él sabía que Draco había estado preocupado por él, seguía siendo por ese asunto, pero él sentía como él se había estado recuperando. Seguro de que era un proceso lento, pero constante, en el tiempo que él había estado aquí solo, él fue capaz de ir sobre su rutina diaria. Él fue incluso de compras a la tienda de comestibles y al cine una vez. Él todavía gozaba de sus caminatas pero ellos del diario apenas no eran iguales que con Dray. Él había conseguido habituarse a tener a alguien alrededor, y después de experimentar tanto aisló de la gente, Harry sabía que él no quería conseguir acostumbrarse a éso otra vez  
  
Una pequeña parte de él se resentía del hecho de que él estaba aquí, escondido a salvo de Voldemort y el ministerio, mientras que Dray y los otros estaban dejados para luchar con la oscuridad. Pero entonces él recordaba que no era él que había hecho esa opción, e incluso si él tenía deseó ir él no podía. Ahora él sabía que dándole una opción, él nunca elegiría ir allí.  
  
Draco le había ayudado a trabajar algo del dolor de la traición de sus amigos, pero él todavía se sentía herido. Los simples retrocesos al tiempo antes de que la prisión hubiera destraillado el dolor terrible que amenazó con destruir el frágil apoyo con el que él estaba manteniendo sus aumentantes emociones. Estaba mucho mejor trabar todo eso lejos en algún armario oscuro en su mente que se ocupase de ell. Él no estaba listo y él no estaba seguro si él lo estaría nunca.  
  
El ruido de las ventanas en la cocina y la habitación rompió el tren de Harry de sus pensamientos. Harry sorprendido intentó calmarse antes de que su cólera incontrolada rompiera realmente el cristal. Había sido tanto tiempo desde que él había sentido realmente el flujo de la magia alrededor de él e incluso más tiempo desde que él había permitido que su magia se le saliera de control. Le había faltado la magia casi tanto como a él le había faltado Dray.  
  
La magia todavía llebaba a cabo la misma fascinación para él que lo había hecho cuando lo introdujeron en el concepto cuando miraba de par en par y tenía once años. Harry sabía por sus estudios en Hogwarts que la magia con las manos no era tan detectable como magia hecha con una varita. Había habido solamente algunos magos en la historia que tenía la capacidad de controlar y de hacer exactamente magia con las manos, y Harry estaba contento que él era uno de ellos.  
  
Dumbledore sabía que él tenía cierta capacidad mágica con las manos, pero nadie sabía seguro capaz como él había conseguido ese particular talento. Antes de su encarcelamiento él podía producir cualquier hechizo, encantamiento o transformación también sin una varita como con ella. Él podía incluso conjurar ciertos artículos con las manos, que muchos de sus compañeros de clase encontraron difíciles de hacer con una varita. Harry sonrió pesarosamente, "el estuvo en un buen lugar que tenía previsión para aprender la magia con las manos, viendo como cómo el ministerio confiscó mi varita."  
  
Era demasiado malo que las salas que rodearon Azkaban habían sido encantadas para prevenir cualquier clase de magia con las manos. Sin embargo había sido una favorecedora tolerancia queque no previnieran la transformación en animago. Él había estado ciertamente insano sin poder escaparse en una de sus formas por períodos extendidos. Decidiendo que era hora de tomar la medida siguiente en su recuperación, Harry se prometió comenzar a practicar la magia con las manos el día siguiente.  
  
Faltandole su compañero, Harry alcanzó debajo de la cama y sacó una bolsa de compras de un almacén de juguetes que él había encontrado ayer en la quinta avenida. Harry sonrió como él recordó mirar los juegos de los niños con todos los maravillosos juguetes que había en el almacén, incluyendo esas llaves grandes del piano fijadas en el suelo. Miraba para haber sido la respuesta a cada sueño de los niños. Por lo menos había contestado a algunos de los suyos propios cuando era joven.  
  
Abriendo la bolsa Harry sacó un lobo gris grande relleno. Cuando Harry había visto el lobo solo en uno de los estantes y él había dicho en voz alta , recordándo a Dray en su forma del animago."Algo sobre los perforantes ojos claros".  
  
Sabiendo que sería el regalo perfecto para su compañero, Harry no tenía ninguna opción tuvo que comprar el animal. Sosteniéndolo apretado en su pecho y acomodándose en el abeto acrílico suave, Harry cayó en un sueño agitado.  
  
* * *  
  
continuará...........  
  
N/T: Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que este leyendo la historia. Espero que sigais leyendola y que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mi. Tiene puntos muy divertidos.  
  
No se cuando actualizaré, primero quiero recomponer los otros cuatro primeros capítulos.  
  
Paola: espero que recibieras mi mensaje si no avisamé, que te enviaré otro, me alegro de que te guste, a partir de ahora es cuando empiezan a ponerse las cosas interesantes. Besos y espero que lo sigas leyendo.  
  
Snivelly: me alegro de que te siga gustando creo que este capítulo te habrá gustado más (eso espero), a partir del siguiente las cosas serán más interesantes. Besos  
  
Murtilla: Gracias por seguir leyendolo y por valorar el trabajo, He revisado los capitulos y voy a recomponerlos, la verdad es que llevas razón y hay partes que no se entienden bien, no me detuve a mirar los capítulos lo hice sobre la marcha, me disculpo por eso, espero que esté capítulo este mejor, los demás no me han salido todo lo bien que yo hubiera querido pero lo arreglaré antes de continuar. Un beso y sigue leyendo por favor. 


	6. ADIÓS

CAPÍTULO 6 : ADIÓS  
  
El sonido de un pequeño estallido alertó a Harry que él no estaba mas tiempo solo en el apartamento. Dando la vuelta precipitadamente a la dirección de la cual había venido el sonido, él se movió apenas con tiempo de coger a un agotado Draco mientras que comenzaba a caerse.  
  
Harry movió energicamente al hombre rubio de modo que estuviera colocado en el sofá y después entró la cocina a recuperar algo de té y emparedados. Cuando él entró nuevamente dentro del cuarto de estar notó que aunque Draco tenía sus ojos cerrados el no estaba durmiendo. "¿estás bien Dray?"  
  
Los ojos de Harry se movieron preocupadamente sobre los trajes sucios de Draco y su delgada forma. Estaba claro que él no había tomado cuidado de si mismo la última semana. Cuidadosamente,no queriendo asustarlo, Harry tocó suavemente la mejilla del hombre y entonces con dolorosa lentitud movió su mano abajo del lado de su cara y entonces a lo largo del lado del cuerpo de Draco. Draco se sacudió una vez que la mano de Harry hubiera alcanzado su rodilla.  
  
Sintiendose mas despierto y restaurado entonces que él lo estuvo en días el no pudo guardar el shock dentro de su voz. "¿Qué infierno fue éso?"  
  
Harry solo hizo muecas, "solo un poco de algo que tomé durante nuestro séptimo año, hace mucho tiempo que no practico mucho, desde entonces, pero estoy alegre que aún pude ayudarte."  
  
"Pero Harry, eso fue magia, una cierta clase de encanto curativo si yo no estoy confundido. Cómo hiciste eso, tú incluso no tienes una varita."  
  
"por supuesto que no tengo una varita, ellos me la quitaron recuerdalo" dijo Harry amargamente. "Estoy seguro que alguien de tu calibre ha oído hablar de `magia con las manos´, ¿Tú no?" Harry sonrió cuando vio la incredulidad en la cara de su amigo.  
  
No tomo tiempo a Draco recuperarse, "bien pareces estar lleno de sorpresas ¿no Harry? Debía haber supuesto eso, si solamente los magos de muy gran alcance pueden aprender a controlar la magia con las manos tú ibas a poder. ¿Sabe cualquier persona mas sobre esto o soy yo el único afortunado?"  
  
Harry miró a Draco agudamente, por debajo del tono humorístico allí había algo más, pena o dolor, Harry no estaba seguro pero él sabía que Draco ocultaba algo.  
  
"Bien ese viejo tonto del director sabe que tengo cierto control y puedo hacer pequeñas cosas, pero el hecho de que puedo detectar lesiones y curar con el tacto,eso solo lo conocemos mi querido tu y solamente tu." Harry intentó guardar tono de su voz, de modo que Draco no supiera que él sospechó algo.  
  
Cuando él vio que Draco no iba a responder, Harry se sentó en el sofá al lado de Draco y se le tiró encima cerrando en un abrazo. Draco se sentió relajarse cuando el se sostuvo firmemente contra el cuerpo caliente de Harry.  
  
"Me faltaste."  
  
La brillante sonrisa en la cara de Draco por sus palabras casi hizo que Harry creyera que las cosas iban a estar bien.  
  
"Me faltaste también" Draco susurró mientras que presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Harry.  
  
Se sentaron así por largo tiempo, conteniendose solo estando juntos uno en brazos del otro, no deseando que cualquier cosa los molestara. Pensando que Draco había caido dormido, Harry intentó escurrirse de su abrazo para ir a lavar los platos sucios a la cocina. Pero antes de que él pudiera incluso comenzar a levantarse, él oyó un amortiguado, "no te vayas."  
  
Esta vez cuando Harry miró dentro de las dos piscinas de plata sin fin allí no se estaba confundiendo la pena y el dolor reflejado. Doblándose, Harry puso un beso pequeño en la nariz levemente levantada de Draco. "dímelo", fue más una orden que una petición y con un suspiro renuente Draco se conformó.  
  
"Oh MERLIN Harry fue tremendo. Voldemort estaba tan enojado que el ataque del mes pasado a Azkaban no fue un éxito completo, aunque él liberó a sus seguidores y aseguró a los Dementores. Él quería hacer algo que demostrara a todos cómo el estaba de fuerte, para cerciorarse de que continuaban temiéndolo." Draco se estremeció en el horror de todo lo ocurrido.  
  
"¿Qué hizo él?"  
  
"él atacó directamente el ministerio de magia . Él torturó y después mató a Fudge delante de la mayoría de los empleados del Ministerio. Entonces él dio vuelta a los mortífagos mandandolos hacía esos mismos empleados, permitiendo que solo un puñado escaparan vivos de modo que pudieran contar el cuento de lo qué había sucedido. Los unicos con los que los mortífagos no terminaban acababan dejandoselos para los Dementores." Draco pasó su mano por su pelo pensando asombrosamente en lo sucedido . "Harry nunca había visto cualquier cosa como eso y yo ruego que nunca tenga que verlo otra vez. Torturaron a las mujeres y violaron a algunas de ellas antes de matarlas o fueron dadas el beso del dementor.  
  
Tú recuerdas a esa chica de Hufflepuff de nuestra clase, su nombre era Bones creo. Ella fue una de las afortunadas y fue asesinada rápidamente." Draco miraba a Harry desde debajo de su flequillo. "¿viste cualquiera de eso, sabes a través de tu conexión con Voldemort?"  
  
Harry solo sacudió su cabeza intentando guardarse sus pensamientos de qué sin embargo Draco si había estado. Tomando un sorbo agua de ayudando a calmar su estómago. "No. No yo no vi nada, ahora que pienso de ello, desde que vine aquí no he tenido ninguna vision o dolor de la cicatriz. La distancia entre nosotros es quizá demasiado grande para que este afectado por él." Harry presumió. "Eso no es lo peor de él, ¿es eso? ¿Por qué tu no me dijiste?"  
  
Draco miraba tristemente al joven hombre por el que había hecho casi todo él. Cómo hace uno ahora para venir a decirle eso cuando veía que podían finalmente tener una ocasión de estar juntos, para comenzar una nueva vida, que la ocasión para su felicidad les iba a ser arrancada a ellos otra vez. Que nunca conseguirían estar juntos, nunca convertidos en amantes y quién sabe qué más el uno del otro.  
  
"¿Te tienes que ir otra vez tú?" Harry silbó poniendo las piezas juntas .  
  
"Tú no lo entiendes Harry. Nuestro mundo está en la confusión, el ministerio se ha ido. Dumbedore llamó a los gigantes y la orden ha estado directamente reunida desde que sucedió el ataque la semana pasada. Me necesitan."  
  
¿"Qué sobre mí Draco? ¿Qué sobre lo que yo necesito?"  
  
Draco dio la vuelta lejos, incapaz de estar parado mirando el daño y la desesperación en las profundidades esmeraldas. "¿Harry son tus necesidades más importantes que las del mundo de los magos entero? Sé que tú no eres egoísta y también sé que tú sabes que no puedo permanecer aquí contigo cuando puedo ayudar en esta lucha. Pensé que podría, pero no después de lo que acabo de ver. Si puedo entonces sé que debo luchar."  
  
Era el mismo Gryffindor, hasta que no puso en orden sus sentimientos Harry estaba parado y sacudiendo las piernas caminó a la ventana. Las luces de las velas en la calle como sus ojos llenaron de los lágrimas. Él incluso no notó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a arrastrarse hacía sus frescas mejillas. Un par de fuertes brazos familiares se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y le tiraron contra un sólido pecho caliente. No quiero estar lejos de tí". Susurró Harry con su húmeda respiración que dejaba nublado el cristal.  
  
"Yo no quiero estar sin ti otra vez Harry, pero tú sabes que tú no puedes venir." Un estremecimiento todavía se noto a través del cuerpo demasiado delgado de Harry.  
  
"¿Cuando te vas?"  
  
"Mañana por la mañana." Harry sentía morirse un poco con las palabras de Draco.  
  
"¿ Tú no vas a volver?"  
  
Draco presionó suaves pequeños besos en el pliegue entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry. "Harry sería demasiado peligroso para nosotros dos si vuelvo aquí para visitarte. Tú lo sabes. Podríamos intentar guardar esto en secreto por un tiempo pero eventual, mis excusas serían destapadas o alguien vendría buscándome y nos descubrirían. Rechazo ponerle en ese peligro. Qué pasaría si el ministerio ordenará que seas ejecutado si eres visto y ambos sabemos qué sucedería si Voldemort consiguiera tenerte en sus manos. Yo no podría llevarlo si fuera responsable de que ellos te encontraran."  
  
Harry dio la vuelta lentamente en los brazos de Draco hasta que él hizo frente al rubio. Los ojos esmeralda que brillaban con las lágrimas buscaron y encontraron a unos grises angustiados. "Entonces creo que tenemos algo mejor que hacer la mayoría de esta noche."  
  
Harry levantó sus labios a Draco y pronto el dolor de la separación de mañana fue perdido en un mundo de pasión. Draco los dirigió a la cama grande y los privó rápidamente de su ropa. Él sabía que esta sería muy probablemente la última vez él tendría la oportunidad de satisfacer sus sueños de hacer el amor a Harry y que él no quería precipitarle.  
  
"¿Estas seguro Harry? No tenemos que hacer esto. Es bastante para mí poder sostenerte esta noche."  
  
Harry sabía lo que él deseaba que sucediera, qué él necesitaba que sucediera. Con diecinueve años Harry estaba condenado por un asesinato pero seguía siendo virgen, pero incluso ahora que no estaba en la prisión no salía de un mucho del apartamento para una vida amorosa. "Dray, yo nunca he hecho esto antes. Pero lo deseo. Deseo estar contigo. Por favor dame esta una noche para que la pueda recordar por siempre, por favor."  
  
Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas en la confesión de Harry, que él cortó rápidamente con sus labios. Pronto los únicos sonidos estaban en la apacible reunión de dos almas, que mientras que sus labios rechazaron hablar del amor que se quemó profundamente en sus corazones, sus cuerpos demostraron su dedicación el uno al otro.  
  
* * *  
  
La mañana próxima cuando él se despertó, él sabía antes de abrir los ojos que se había ido Draco. Rechazando verter más lágrimas, Harry se levantó lentamente e hizo su camino al cuarto de baño. La ducha ayudó al dolor de su cuerpo, Harry estaba alegre nadie estaba allí para ver su ruborización pues él recordó las actividades que habían causado sus dolores. Draco había sido tan cariñoso y apacible. Él sabía que mientras viviera él nunca se olvidaría de la sensación de los brazos de Draco alrededor de él, la sensación de estar completo que lo había envuelto cuando Draco le había hecho el amor. La noche que Draco y él habían compartido viviría en su corazón por siempre.  
  
Poniendose un par de pantalones vaqueros y de una camisa roja, Harry caminó nuevamente dentro del salon principal en donde él comenzó a cambiar las sabanas de la cama. Mientras que él se agachó para agarrar la funda de su almohada sus ojos cayeron en un pedazo de pergamino que fue colocado debajo de su almohada.  
  
Tanto como él se hubiera prometido él no pudo gritar más, él no pudo parar de caer las lágrimas mientras que él leyó las pasadas palabras que su amante le diría siempre a él.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Sé que es demasiado tarde y que te debo haber dicho esto mil veces ahora en persona pero no puedo irme sin que sepas que te amo. Sí Harry, Yo Draco Malfoy, que te hizo anteriormente tu existencia imposible, te ama. Hace mucho tiempo de que te amo, aunque nunca me di cuenta hasta después de que fueras enviado a Azkaban. Si no fuera tan cobarde yo te habría dicho en persona, pero como tú puedes ver no lo hice así que yo he recurrido a anotar mis sensaciones hacía tí para que las leas después de que me haya ido.  
  
Mientras que me siento aquí mirándote dormir puedo rogar solamente que tenga la fuerza para dejarte realmente mañana. Tú eres así de hermoso y miras tan pacífico lejos de todos los problemas de este mundo. Quisiera que tú supieras lo orgulloso que estoy de tí. Desde tu libertad tú has probado repetidas veces que tú sigues siendo el Gryffindor valiente y fuerte. Dejarte será la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer siempre. Amarte fue más fácil.  
  
Gracias mi amor por lo de ayer por la noche. Será un recuerdo que sostendré seguro cerca de mi corazón hasta el día en que muera. Te recordaré siempre y me pregunto si tú me recordaras con cariño también.  
  
Harry necesito que hagas algo por mí.Necesito que vivas. He arreglado los fondos que se transferirán a una cuenta bancaria aquí en Nueva York. El dinero es para que puedas tener un buen comienzo en tu vida. Nunca te buscaré,Por favor no te sientas culpable sobre aceptarlo. Si no lo usas, solo te lastimarás y éso alternativamente me lastimará.  
  
También te he dejado los papeles de modo que puedas crearte una identificación muggle. Cambíate el aspecto y entonces tu nombre. Una vez que ésto este hecho, usa el dinero y las identificaciones para comenzar una nueva vida para tí Harry.  
  
Este apartamento se paga al final del mes, después puedes permanecer aquí hasta que te sientas cómoda para la mudanza. Lo que te satisfaga pero ten cuidado. Quisiera que te movieras Harry y no miraras hacia atrás. Se feliz.  
  
Te quiero.  
  
Dray.  
  
Él pudo apenas acabar de leer mientras que todas las palabras saltaban sobre el lugar que él se sacudía tan gravemente. Derrumbándose sobre la cama, Harry cayó en algo. Sin pensamientos, rodó sobre el y sacó el bulto que había conseguido pegar debajo de las sabanas. Las lágrimas cayeron incluso más rápidamente cuando Harry miró fijamente a los vidriosos ojos de plata del animal relleno que él había comprado para Draco pero se había olvidado de darle ayer por la noche. Con un grito que era en parte de rabia y dolor insoportable de su parte, él azotó al indefenso animal a través del cuarto en donde lo golpeó en la pared y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y suave.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco se permitió por primera vez un poco de la felicidad que él tenía adentro durante dos semanas. Finalmente había decidido que él no podría tolerar más tiempo estar sin Harry. Esa noche que habían pasado juntos jugó una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sabía entonces que sin hablar una sola palabra se habían prometido el uno al otro.  
  
El tiempo pasado sin Harry había sido horrible. Pensamientos sobre lo que él hacía y representandole solo en el apartamento guardandose siempre durante el día y la noche. Ahora él sabía seguro que él no quería permanecer más tiempo aparte de su amor. Él había decidido volver a por Harry para ver si a él le convendrían los riesgos de tener un traslador hacia adelante y hacia atrás según lo necesario.  
  
Con un pequeño estallido, Draco apareció en el centro del apartamento. Draco sonrió como por la reacción de sorpresa reflejada en Harry. La sonrisa murió en sus labios mientras que él tomó la vista del apartamento vacío. Draco dio la vuelta y vio al colchón vacio, los estantes vacíos de la cocina y la capa ligera de polvo que indicaba que nadie había estado allí en un cierto tiempo.  
  
Él eestuvo demasiado atrasado. Harry se había ido ya. Draco intentó convencerse de que era lo mejor, pero las lágrimas cayeron libremente cuando Draco preparaó el traslador de nuevo al señorío de Malfoy. Las palabras "adiós mi amor" se repetían extrañamente sin embargo todo estaba vacío.  
  
CONTINUARÁ..........  
  
No me negaréis que este capítulo es precioso, sobre todo la carta.  
  
rogue_19 : Gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo lo entiendas mejor uniformemente, te prometo que me esforzaré hasta que me quede perfecta la traducción, supongo que con el tiempo mejoraré. Un beso.  
  
Snivelly: mil gracias por leer, te lo agradezco mucho, espero que este capítulo también te guste que creo que si, te tengo malas noticias Draco no se separa de Dumbledore (por lo menos hasta lo que lleva la autora escrito). Besitos.  
  
Luzy Snape: muchas gracias por leer, me agrada mucho que te guste el fict , a mi también me encantaron las reacciones de los dos sobre todo como tu dices la ternura de Draco (me gusta mucho este fict porque Draco desprende mucho amor hacía Harry en todos los momentos). Besos y espero que te siga gustando.  
  
QUIERO HACEROS UNA PREGUNTA A VER SI SERÁ BIEN ACEPTADO.  
  
BUENO A LO QUE VAMOS, HE LEIDO UN SIRIUS-REMUS QUE ME HA GUSTADO, ES TAMBIÉN SLASH-MPREG , ES MAS BIEN EN DIÁLOGO, NO HAY TANTA NARRACIÓN COMO EN ESTA HISTORIA POR LO TANTO LA TRADUCCIÓN SERÍA MUCHO MÁS FACIL DE HACER PARA MI Y ME QUEDARÍA MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESTA TRADUCCIÓN. ¿A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARÍA QUE LO HICIERA? SI OS GUSTA LA IDEA POR FAVOR MANDARME LA RESPUESTA BIEN POR REVIEWS O POR E-MAIL.  
  
ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE VAYA A DEJAR DE TRADUCIR ESTA HISTORIA, LA VOY A TERMINAR ENTERA. LA IDEA ES ALTERNAR LOS DOS DE TAL MANERA QUE ACTUALICE POR LO MENOS 1 VEZ PPOR SEMANA CADA UNO (SIEMPRE QUE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS LO PERMITAN).  
  
RESPONDERME POR FAVOR. 


	7. INOCENTE

CAPÍTULO 7: INOCENTE  
  
(Casi cuatro años después de Harry se haya escapado de la prisión, Junio 2003)  
  
Una vez más Draco se encontró detrás en el compartimiento del Fénix, estando convocado a una reunión previamente no programada, normalmente eso no era buena cosa. Draco dió una mirada rápida alrededor de los qué permanecían del consejo de élite de lucha de Dumbledore. Decir que la guerra no iba bien sería la subestimación del siglo. Apenas tienes que mirar alrededor las caras gastadas y preocupadas para ver eso. Los magos de la luz estaban siendo dominados, eso era solo así de simple.  
  
Voldermort y mortífagos habían continuado creciendo en fuerza después de su ataque contra el ministerio de magia. Hogwarts era prácticamente el único lugar unido en Inglaterra que todavía estaba considerado relativamente seguro. Muchos magos, brujas y sus familias habían salido de sus hogares para venir a Hogwarts a buscar un santuario, incluyendo la mayoría de los qué permanecían de la familia Weasley, Hermione y Ron eligieron para mantener su hogar en una parte muggle de Inglaterra de modo que él pudiera estar cerca de sus padres. George y Arthur habían sido perdidos por la causa sobre los dos últimos años, George bastante recientemente, y Ron había sido dañado seriamente. Ron se había recuperado eventualmente, pero sus permanentes lesiones lo guardaron de participar en las líneas delanteras de la guerra, por lo cual él estaba muy amargado.  
  
El trabajo de Severus como espía había sido soplado durante una misión hace seis meses. Gracias a un rápido pensamiento de Draco, él pudo ahorrar Severus que continuó solo trabajando abiertamente para la orden del Fénix.  
  
Uno de los cambios más grandes estaba en el mismo líder de la orden. Se fue el sabio, bueno, el viejo mago cuidador que mucha gente creyó que era el de mas gran alcance. Habían sido hechas muchas equivocacione durante esta guerra, y algunas las más grandes fueron hechas por Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Draco recordó de nuevo cuando hace un año en se descubrióde uno de sus errores de juicio más grandes.  
  
Flashback - Abril 2003  
  
El silencio rodeó cansado y tristeal director mientras que él se levantó del asiento principal de la mesa en el compartimiento del Fénix. "Mis amigos, tengo un anuncio que hacer. Acabo de aprender de una penosa injusticia que se ha servido. Y siento decir que no pude seguir lo que me dijo mi corazón que era verdad, y como tan gran amigo y quizás la única esperanza de nuestra manera de vida se nos ha perdido."  
  
El consejo esperó pacientemente a que el Fénix continuara, sabiendo que era la única manera de conseguir que el director hablara, de modo que cualquier persona pudiera seguir que refrán estaba diciendo, esperaron hasta que él estuvo listo para compartir lo que fuera necesario ser compartido.  
  
Los embotados ojos azules no se posaron en todos como el viejo hombre indicó, "¡ay!, ha venido a mi atención que Harry Potter es inocente."  
  
"De modo que eso es sobre lo que va todo esto." Pensamientos de Draco para si sonriendo satisfecho." "Es sobre el maldito tiempo en que descubren que Harry no mato a esos chicos."  
  
"Mi ahijado era inocente, cogísteis a un inocente y usted lo envió a Azkaban," Sirius gruñó mientras que él saltó de su silla.  
  
De toda la gente en el cuarto, Draco fue el que más se apiadó de Black. El ex convicto había sido declarado inocente después de que Cornelius Fudge hubiera sido asesinado y Peter Pettigrew fuera visto por muchos Aurores y miembros de la orden. Sin embargo, el sueño de Sirius consistía, sobre tener a su ahijado vivo y de vuelta con él mientras que ellos dos finalmente consiguían tener una ocasión de ser una familia, había muerto años antescuando Harry había sido condenado y entonces después escapó. Seguro, Black continuaba la lucha, más que nada por su sentido del deber que cualquier otra cosa , pero podía decirse que su corazón no estaba en él. Se fue con Harry, Sirius Black no tenía mucho para vivir y todos sabían que él estaba solo esperando su tiempo hasta que él pudiera reunirse con sus amigos que habían pasado al otro lado antes de él. Incluso su restante amigo un de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin parecía no poder sacar al hombre de su depresión.  
  
Lupin cogió a Sirius por la parte trasera de sus trajes y sostuvo al luchador hombre. Él estaba agradecido por su fuerza adicional de hombre lobo porque Sirius estaba ciertamente más fuerte que lo que parecía.  
  
"Sueltame Moony," escupió Sirius cuando él se deslumbró en su viejo amigo.  
  
"No hasta que te calmes Padfoot. Todos necesitamos oír lo qué Albus tiene que decir y tú no estas dejandole acabar." Lupin reprendió suavemente al otro mago.  
  
Desafortunadamente cuando Sirius había comenzado a recuperarse del shock, Ron y Hermione estaban comenzando solo a procesar lo que se había dicho. "Pero cómo...no lo entiendo...nosotros lo vimos...¿cómo puedes decir ahora que es inocente?Él no lo es, él es un asesino de mierda, él mató a mi hermana y si lo encuentro y lo atrapo lo mataré."  
  
"Sabes Weasley, me guardo el pensar que un día crecerás y después abrirás tu boca e intentarás hablar; supongo que hoy no es ese día y no es probable que sea en cualquier momento en un futuro cercano." Draco dijo, goteando con desdén cada palabra.  
  
Hermione abrazó a Ron. "Cállate Malfoy, Ron solo tiene un gran shock. Tú harías bien guardándote tus patéticos comentarios para tí."  
  
Draco abrió su boca para hacer un comentario sarcástico en respuesta a la sangre sucia cuando Dumbledore llamó para que el orden volviera.  
  
"Sé que esto es un gran shock para todos pero sé que es un hecho que Harry era innocente de los asesinatos por los que le enviaron a Azkaban casi cuatro años. Hace varias horas capturaron a tres mortífagos que torturaban a una familia muggle en Londres. Nos Trajeron a esos mortífagos al ministro Diggory y a mi. Usando veritaserum, les interrogamos para ver si podíamos aprender cualquier cosa sobre los planes futuros de Voldemort. Durante la sesión uno de los mortífagos admitió ser parte del grupo que asesinó a la Srta. Weasley y al Sr. Creevey y que inculparon a Harry Potter. Parece que los asesinatos e hicieron bien su trabajo al señor oscuro de tambalear nuestra confianza en el joven señor Potter. Él nunca había pensado que la comunidad y yo daríamos la espalda así a Harry. Su plan tuvo más éxito del que se habían imaginado siempre."  
  
"Pero le vimos, vimos a Harry y no podía tener la poción multijugos porque hice un encantamiento para cerciorarme de que no era ella," Hermione interrumpió a Dumbledore cuando él había parado para coger su respiración.  
  
"No, Hermione, la poción multijugos no era, pero él no era tampoco Harry. Voldemort ha descubierto un nuevo encantamiento muy complicado de ilusión que hace a la persona que lo ve creer lo que desea el mago que hace el encantamiento.Este no responde al finite incantatem, tampoco. No tenías ninguna manera de saber que ese no era Harry y que él estaba realmente fuera caminando como él dijo que estaba."  
  
Todavía no satisfecha de como había podido ser tan incorrecta, Hermione continuó, "¿pero qué sobre su firma mágica que fue encontrada en la escena de crimen?"  
  
"¡Ay! eso fue también realmente un genial movimiento en lo planeado por parte de Voldemort. Pues él y la parte de Harry enlazada a ambos a través de la cicatriz de Harry y con la sangre que le fue dada a la hora de la resurrección de Voldemort, Voldermort pudo duplicar exactamente la firma mágica de Harry por lo menos en la superficie. Pudimos elegir mirar en las pruebas más cercanas y allí habríamos encontrado alguna prueba que pudo haber probado que la firma había sido copiada. Pero no sabiendo que era incluso posible crear una firma mágica falsa, esas pruebas no fueron hechas." El director obviamente agotado se sentó.  
  
Draco miró como los miembros del consejo comenzaron a susurrar excitadamente entre sí. Un grito repentino de "¿significa que Harry fue inocente todo este tiempo y nosotros lo enviamos a la prisión?" Draco rodó sus ojos. "Continua Weasley, sí eso es exactamente lo qué Dumbledore te dice. Tú y tu esposa enviasteis al mejor amigo del mundo entero, que sucedió que era totalmente inocente, al lugar más asqueroso en este planeta. ¿No te da un poca esa sensación?, especialmente cuando sabes qué clase de reacción tiene con los protectores que guardaban allí."  
  
"Estás gozando de esto, no es así Malfoy?" Hermione gritó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. ¿"dijiste siempre que Harry era inocente, cómo lo sabías? tenías quizá una información de primera mano de este plan para acusar a Harry, eras quizá el único dentro de el."  
  
Dumbledore miraba severamente a través de la mesa. "Bastante, Hermione, sé que estás dolida ahora, todos lo estamos. Pero eso no excusa de tu comportamiento; te disculparás a Draco inmediatamente. Draco no tiene por que defenderse de nosotros o de cualquier persona. Él se ha probado repetidas veces en este conflicto y sin él mucha de la información que pudímos recolectar sobre los movimientos de lord Voldemort habría sido perdida."  
  
Hermione parecío corregirse correctamente. "Estas en lo cierto Albus, estaba equivocada." Hermione dio la vuelta a través del cuarto para hacer frente a su viejo adversario. "Draco lo siento. Sé que eres leal a la causa. Es solo que es difícil aceptar que fuiste el único que creyó en Harry cuando nosotros los que estabamos más cercanos a él no lo hicimos. Me siento terrible por él, porque lo qué le hicimos, y con lo qué él tuvo que haber pasado. No se si alguna vez pueda perdonarme a mi misma." Ella acabó suavemente, incapaz de continuar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápidamente.  
  
"Bien no fui solo el único que creyo que él era inocente. Severus también sabía que él no podía haber matado, no a sangre fría de todos modos. Y pensé siempre que Sirius también creyó quizá eso que Harry no era culpable, "Draco contestó.  
  
"¿Pero con toda la evidencia contra él, cómo sabías Draco? ¿Cómo sabías que él no mató a esos estudiantes?" Draco estuvo sorprendido por ver la angustia en la cara del hombre lobo.  
  
"Sabía porque conocía a Harry. Estuve asombrado de que todos sus supuestos amigos y familia no pudíeron ver más allá de toda la evidencia física realmente para ver qué no lo hizo. Harry odia la violencia. Seguro que él fue probablemente el mago más fuerte con el que había tropezado. Su capacidad en defensa contra las artes oscuras y en combatir en un duelo estaba sin par incluso ahora con cualquier persona de las que he visto, incluso ahora. Pero profundamente, por debajo de todo eso, era el mismo chico pequeño que buscaba la aprobación, queriendo que todos siempre estuvieran orgullosos de él.  
  
"Su tiempo pasado con esos muggles tremendos lo dejó con poca confianza en sí mismo y la necesidad de que otros reafirmen continuamente su necesidad de existencia. Lo único que él deseó siempre era ser aceptado por quiénes para él eran incondicionales.  
  
"Significa que estoy hablando del mismo chico que con doce años, armado solo con su varita, se aventuró en la cámara de los secretos solo sabiendo que había un basilisco allí dentro sólo para rescatar a la chica Weasley. ¿Su relación realmente había cambiado tanto en los cinco próximos años al punto de que él la mataría? Nunca tuvo sentido para mi."  
  
Draco se detuvo brevemente y después agregó un último pensamiento. "Siempre creí en Harry, el problema con vosotros fue que creísteis todos en Harry Potter "el chico que vivió" y nunca realmente os familiarizasteis con Harry. Si lo hicísteis, nunca lo habríais podido creer capaz de hacer las cosas por las que lo condenaron a la prisión."  
  
El atontado silencio estaba quebrado por algunos sollozos amortiguados.  
  
Dumbledore, su corazón lleno con el pesar más profundo, examinó el impacto que este apasionado discurso tuvo para los miembros de la orden. La vista de un roto Sirius Black lo preocupó grandemente, ese hombre había estado sufriendo demasiado en el curso de su vida. Despejando su garganta él esperó que llegara la tranquilidad de modo que él pudiera hablar y ser oído de nuevo. "estoy enterado que la gran mayoría de nosotros tendrá mucho que contestar, si no a Harry personalmente por lo menos a nuestro propio sentido, pero ahora no es el tiempo para eso. Ahora debo preguntar que es lo que debemos hacer con esta información."  
  
Sirius miró al más viejo mago de donde él tenía su cabeza enterrada en sus manos, "¿qué significa que hacer con la información? Harry necesita ser despejado de estos crímenes."  
  
Dumbledore le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, "por supuesto Sirius, he puesto ya en movimiento el proceso para declarar oficialmente inocente a Harry. Él debe ser absuelto del mal que le hicímos no más adelante de mañana por la tarde. Pero eso no es lo qué quería decir."  
  
Conocer exactamente a quien fue su director anterior condujo a Draco a interrumpir. "¿Quieres saber si podemos utilizar esta información en la guerra?¿Quieres encontrarlo y utilizarlo, no es así?" el hombre joven gruñó airadamente.  
  
Aunque algunos magos habían comenzado a perder algo de su respeto por el envejecido hombre, Albus seguía siendo un mago muy poderoso, especialmente cuando estaba encolerizado. Draco llevó a cabo su respiración mientras que los ojos de Dumbledore se reducieron amenazantemente. Después de un momento, el Fénix parecía recuperar la apariencia de autodominio y habló tranquilamente. "Draco sí estás en parte en lo correcto, creo que debemos encontrar al señor Potter, pero no pienso, ni tengo pensado, que debemos utilizarlo."  
  
Sirius resopló en incredulidad. "ve a continuación y vive en que la tierra de la fantasia Albus, pero solo no esperes que el resto de nosotros viva allí contigo. No has hecho nada sino moldearlo para ser el arma perfecta, para ser utilizado por tí si se presentara una situación tal como la que ahora estamos haciendo frente. Y cuando parecía que tu arma podía no haber sido tod lo que pensaste que era, lo abandonaste. Planeabas usarlo de la misma manera que utilizaste a James." Sirius escupió la parte pasada hacia fuera amargamente.  
  
Albus miraba alrededor de él con sorpresa y vio el acuerdo que había en muchas de las caras de la mesa, con Draco contaba con esta clase de reacción, pero no con Sirius. "¿Puedo preguntar quién de aquí comparte estas opiniónes?"  
  
Albus estaba impresionado en su corazón cuando vió a Draco, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Bill y Charlie Weasley levantando sus manos. Él sospechó que Hermione y Ron la habrían levantado sus manos muy probablemente también pero todavía luchaban por aceptar las condiciones de las que fueron en gran parte responsables de enviar a su mejor amigo un inocente a Azkaban. Más de la mitad del consejo creyó que él había planeado usar a Harry Potter. Esto llevaría a algún pensamiento y a una cierta introspección. Planeando un momento con sus pensamientos para más adelante en esa noche, el director sabía que él necesitaba intentar calmar la situación y hacerla más confrontacional.  
  
"Siento de verdad que penseis de esa manera. A pesar de lo que creeís, siempre tuve mucho gusto de Harry. Con esto estoy sugiriendo que intensifiquemos nuestros esfuerzos en la búsqueda para localizarlo, para nada mas que disculparnos y lo dejarlo saber que él no estará mas tiempo considerado como un fugitivo."sentándose en su silla el director se dejó abatir antes de continuar. "Como todos conoceis, Harry es uno de los magos más poderosos vivos, si no del más poderoso; él es también el heredero de Gryffindor. No se olvida de que Harry odia Voldemort; después de todo, el señor oscuro mató a sus padres y la ha atormentado por muchos años. En última caso, Voldemort es incluso el único responsable de que Harry fuese la víctima del complot forjado y de enviarlo a la prisión. Si Harry elegiera perdonarnos y ayudarnos en nuestra causa, puede ser que tengamos los recursos necesarios finalmente para librar a este mundo del mal más oscuro que ha visto siempre. Y si esos son medios que necesitamos para pedir a Harry que consiga ayudarnos, entonces pienso que lo vale."  
  
Viendo a muchas cabezas en el consejo cabecear en acuerdo con él, el director continuó. "Pienso que el primer paso para localizar al señor Potter es entender completamente cómo él se escapó." No haciendo caso de las miradas de confusión con las que los miembros del consejo le hacían frente, habían discutido el escape cientos veces durante los cuatro años pasados, Albus dió la vuelta para mirar directamente a Draco. "Draco, pienso que es tiempo que seas honesto con nosotros sobre el papel que desempeñaste en la fuga de Harry, ¿no crees?"  
  
Draco fue vencido. Él no podía creer que Dumbledore lo había figurado y lo había sabido obviamente por un cierto tiempo.  
  
Dando al rubio para pensar en una respuesta apropiada, Albus agregó, "a pesar de lo que puedas pensar de mí Draco, la verdad es que me gustaba Harry y casi pensé en él como en un nieto. Su detención y condenació fueron como un cuchillo a través de mi propio corazón. Yo no quería creer que él había podido hacerlo, pero con toda la evidencia probando que él lo hizo, Ignoré quién estaba delante de mí y lo lamentaré mientras viva. Sospeché por un cierto tiempo que tenías un papel instrumental en la fuga de Harry. He guardado silencio hasta este momentopor mi cariño por Harry, no quería que él tuviera que volver a la prisión o peor todavía, que fuese asesinado pero ahora debo pedir que nos comuniques la parte qué sabes. Realmente debemos encontrar a Harry. Si no para nuestros propios intereses, en lugar para ofrecerle protección nosotros contra Voldemort."  
  
Severus miró a Draco a los ojo a través de la mesa, y compuso su mente para hablar claro. "Bien. Deseas saber cómo escapó yo te diré." No haciendo caso de las expresiones incrédulas en las caras de los miembros de la orden, él continuó. "Fue realmente fácil. Sabía que Voldemort planeaba un ataque en Azkaban y que él deseaba ganar tantos potenciales nuevos seguidores como fuese posible. Durante el ataque, las salas normales alrededor de la prisión estarían abajo, así que hice Harry un traslador. Todo lo que tuve que hacer el día del ataque fue hallarle, antes de que cualquier persona lo hiciera y una vez hice eso, le dí el traslador, que lo activó y lo llevó lejos de allí a un lugar seguro."  
  
"¿Y el perro ovejero que todos recordaron ver?" Albus preguntó suavemente.  
  
Sonriendo Draco contestó, "puesto que habías informado a todos en el ministerio sobre la forma de animago de Harry, acabé utilizando esa información para mi ventaja. Transformé un ratón en un perro que se asemejó a la forma de Harry. Puse al imperioso animal y le ordené que se escapase y saltara al mar e intentara nadar para la orilla. Me Figuré que la gente estaría ocupada buscando a Harry localmente, pensando que él dejó la prisión a pie cuando él estaba en realidad muy lejano."  
  
"Ese fue un plan ingenioso realmente Draco, debo elogiarle. Una vez más has demostrado cómo tu capacidad para pensar estrategicamente nos ha ayudado repetidamente. Pero debo saber; ¿donde enviaste a Harry?"  
  
Claramente, Draco no quería decirles esto. Aunque él sabía que Harry no estaba más tiempo allí, el tiempo que pasó en Nueva York con Harry fue privado y profundamente personal. Eran algunos de los mejores recuerdos que Draco tenía y él no quería compartirlos.  
  
Viendo la expresión obstinada en la cara joven hombre, Albus decidió que un cierto estímulo adicional era necesario. "prometo que no fisgonearemos, pero necesitamos saber donde estaba y en qué condiciones estaba. Por favor Draco, ayudame a encontrarlo."  
  
Con su resolución rompiendose, no tanto por las palabras de Dumbledore, pero si por la esperanzadora expresión en la cara de Black, Draco decidió decirles lo que deseaman oír.  
  
"El traslador lo llevó a un apartamento en la ciudad de Nueva York. Después de terminar mis responsabilidades aquí y con el señor oscuro, me uní a Harry. Todo lo que hizo al principio era dormir, pero él se recuperó eventualmente y antes de que le dejara la vez última, estaba seguro que estaría bien el solo."  
  
"¿Cómo estaba mentalmente, Malfoy? ¿Estaba muy enfadado con nosotros?" El Slytherin se deslumbró en el gemelo Weasley que pensó que le había hecho la pregunta, no sabiendo cuál era, pues nunca había cuidado bastante aprender cómo decirlos.  
  
"¿Qué piensas tú, Weasley? Él acababa de pasar dieciocho meses en una celda oscura, sin contacto humano, y estuvo guardado por nada menos que dos dementores alrededor de él a todas horas. ¿Cómo piensas que estaba? ¿Estaba él insano? No, él no lo estaba, pero si piensas que era la misma persona con quien compartiste casa y juego de quidditch, piensa otra vez. Él cambió."  
  
Remus levantó sus rojos-bordeados ojos. "¿Cómo tuvo él cambió Draco?"  
  
Draco suspiró, allí no parecia haber ninguna manera de evitar esta conversación. Él sabía que el consejo no podía dejarlo ir hasta que les dijera lo que deseaban saber. El rubio cerró los ojos, volviendo a vivir las imágenes de su tiempo pasado con Harry en Nueva York. Merlin, él lo hecho tanto de menos, intentando no centrarse en cómo había probado a Harry y cómo se había sentido en sus brazos, Draco alcanzó sus recuerdos que ayudarían a este grupo en sus esfuerzos.  
  
"él era más oscuro, casi no confiaba en nada, era casi paranoico en un principio, no sonreía o reía mucho, era reservado y pasó mucho tiempo pensando o mirando fijamente por la ventana." Una sonrisa suave cruzó en la cara joven hombre cuando se perdió en sus recuerdos. "Él amaba estar en el exterior sin embargo y tomábamos una caminata cada día. Hacia el final del tiempo que pasamos juntos, parecía estar mejor, más feliz. Antes de que lo pidas, Él se fue del apartamento en Nueva York. Fui allí un par de semanas más adelante con un cheque para él, pero ya se había ido. Le había dado un poco de dinero para conseguir comenzar y los documentos de modo que él pudiera cambiar su identidad. Sospecho que él también hubiera cambiado su aspecto." Draco intentó vencer la sensación de soledad que él consiguia cada vez que pensaba en ese apartamento vacío. Había una cosa más que él necesitaba decir y entonces lo haría. " Necesitas saber que él estaba muy enfadado con el mundo de los magos entero para volver a el, y posiblemente lo más importante, él no quería nunca se volver aquí. Yo pienso que él no reaccionará bien al ser encontrado."  
  
"¿Pero por qué lo hiciste Draco? tú no eres el tipo que solo ayudar a alguien por la calidad de tu corazón. ¿Qué era él para tí?" Draco se encontró deslumbrado en el pelirrojo.  
  
¿Qué es eso de que porqué ayudé a tu mejor amigo a escapar del infierno que hicísteis para él?Todo lo que importa es que lo hice."  
  
¿De modo que es eso, no?  
  
"¿Qué demonios estas hablando weasel "comadreja"?"  
  
" Lo amabas, ¿no es así? lo querías para tí. Lo miraba siempre durante nuestro séptimo año; Pensé que algo pudo haber pasado entre vosotros pero nunca conté con esto."  
  
Severus Snape había seguido estando notablemente silencioso por la mayoría de este intercambio de palabras, decidiendo sentarse detrás y mirar los acontecimientos revelados delante de él; sin embargo, ahora él sentía la necesidad de intervenir. "Señor Weasley, por favor ahórrese el resto por nosotros y ponga fin al regate insensible que parece fluir constantemente por esa cosa que llamas boca. Las razones de Draco para ayudar al señor Potter son solo de Draco y como veo que no llevan a ningún lado en nuestros actuales esfuerzos de localizarlo."  
  
Cuando Ron intentó protestar, Dumbledore lo paró, "yo convengo con Severus. La relación entre Harry y Draco es privada y seguirá siendo privada, al igual que sus razones de ayudar a Harry. ¿Me entiendes, Ronald?"  
  
Viendo al pelirrojo cabecear, Dumbledore estuvo pidiendo sugerencias en cómo llegar hasta la localización de Harry. Desafortunadamente, cada esfuerzo que fue puesto en la localización de Harry se volvió vacío. Por catorce largos meses la orden intentó encontrar Harry pero cada reunión se convertía en un callejón sin salida.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Los pensamientos privados de Draco fueron interrumpidos cuando un Albus Dumbledore sonriente despejó su garganta, trayendo la atención de todos a él. El molesto centelleo que había estado faltando durante el tiempo que los ojos azules del director estaban fuera. "Bien por lo menos no son malas noticias." Draco pensó para si mismo.  
  
La energía en la sonrisa del directos era contagiosa. "Mis queridos amigos, después de buscar por tanto tiempo, estoy feliz de reportarles que pensamos que pudimos haber localizado a Harry Potter."  
  
Continuará........  
  
Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia.  
  
Las sospechas son confirmadas, Dumbledore es un manipulador... Creo que este capítulo ha aclarado muchas dudas. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, etc... de la traducción o de la historia por favor decírmela.  
  
Snivelly: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, mandaré a la autora tus pensamientos. Espero de verdad que te siga gustando. Besos  
  
Rogue_19: te agradezco de verdad que me dijeras que no se entendía bien igual que a Murtilla, claro que entiendo que es una crítica constructiva y creo que he mejorado en estos capítulos ¿no? me alegro que te este gustando, espero que lo sigas leyendo. Por cierto ya esta el primer capítulo del Sirius-Remus y probablemente hoy ponga el segundo. Besos  
  
Lissie: me alegro de que te guste, opino como tú respecto a Draco y sobre el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes. Besos  
  
Paola: si he leido tu fict, he de reconocer que es bueno y espero que actualices pronto. Lo de esa noche no puedo decirtelo aún pero pronto lo sabrás, lo prometo. La respuesta a tu pregunta ha aparecido en este capítulo (casí 4 años), felicitaré a la autora de tu parte y gracias por felicitarme a mí. Sobre tu recomendación de momento voy a seguir traduciendo las dos pero si en algún momento veo que no puedo con las dos, ten por seguro que esta para mi es primordial (es la primera y por tanto la que más cariño tengo). Muchas gracias por leer. Un beso.  
  
Murtilla: te echaba de menos,espero que te hayas divertido en tu viaje. Me alegra un monton que pienses que he mejorado con la traducción y por supuesto que te este gustando la historia. Mil gracias por leer. Besitos 


	8. SEÑOR KINGSTON

CAPÍTULO 8: SEÑOR KINGSTON  
  
El silencio se hizo en el anuncio del Fénix tanto que la mayoría de los miembros de la orden estaban en shock. Muchos habían dado mucho tiempo en la localización del qué podría posiblemente ser la única esperanza restante que el mundo de los magos tenía de derrotar a Voldemort.   
  
"¿Donde está él?" Sirius jadeó saltando prácticamente de su asiento entusiasmado.   
  
Albus sonrió en el comportamiento animago. "Pienso que todos dejaremos a la señora Weasley explicarse; Hermione, si quieres por favor."   
  
Draco estaba tan sorprendido en lo que ella tenía que decir que él incluso no se tomo tiempo para insultarla como hacía generalmente.  
  
"Bien, ayer, Ron y yo fuimos a visitar a mis padres para recoger a Rebecca. Habían cuidado a nuestra hija durante el fin de semana, pues Ron y yo teníamos asuntos que resolver de la orden. Mientras que estábamos en su casa, mi papá veía la televisión; algún programa de la mañana que al él le gusta ver. Para los que no lo sepais, una televisión es un aparato muggle que difunde imágenes y sonidos similares a cómo nosotros llamamos explosiones, pero puede ser demostrado a millones de personas al mismo tiempo y muchas de las imágenes demostradas en la televisión fueron grabadas anteriormente; no son necesariamente en vivo." Viendo que los miembros de la orden parecían entender los fundamentos de qué era una televisión, Hermione continuó.   
  
"De todos modos, mi mama y yo estábamos en la cocina hablando cuando oí una voz familiar. Ron y yo entramos dentro del cuarto familiar con mi papá y vimos que en la televisión el presentador del programa entrevistaba a un popular cantante de los Estados Unidos que acababan de ganar un gran premio por su música durante el fin de semana. No estoy segura porqué solo se que el cantante me parecía vagamente familiar, así que decidía grabar el programa." Hermione tomó un video grabado de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa. Pronto, el cuarto estuvo lleno de las imágenes que Hermione y Ron habían visto el día anterior.   
  
Draco miró medio interesado, ¿A quién le importa alguna estrella de pop americana? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Harry? Pronto el presentador terminó la primera parte de la entrevista y el cantante se levantó para cantar una de sus canciones. Draco miró al atractivo hombre, que tendría unos ventipocos años, tomó su guitarra. El hombre se sentó en un taburete y se quitó su pelo castaño de sus ojos azules cristalinos. Draco comenzó a inquietarse mientras que las primeras notas de la canción llenaron el cuarto, no obstante su humor pronto cambió cuando el cantante abrió su boca y comenzó a cantar, casi se olvidó de respirar. Memorizó, Draco no podía hecer nada más entonces que mirar la imagen del hombre cantando con su corazón hacia fuera. La canción en sí misma era algo buena, Draco admitió, pero no era la canción lo que había capturado su atención y la de todos. Eran las palabras.   
  
Eran las mismas palabras exactas que Hermione había leído ruidosamente al consejo el día después de que Harry hubiera escapado de Azkaban. De alguna manera, oyéndolo cante sobre el deseo morir y el dolor que él había tenido era peor que simplemente leyéndolas en voz alta. La pasión que el cantante puso en la canción bastaban para pensar que las palabras llevaban a cabo un propósito especial para él; que eso era más que solo una canción.   
  
Nadie se movió hasta que la última nota de la canción terminó. Hermione se levantó y tomó la bola en la mesa. Draco llevó un momento la vista alrededor de todas las caras pálidas en el cuarto. Sirius incluso tenía lágrimas cayendo por su cara mientras que todavía miraba fijamente el lugar en la pared donde había estado la imagen anteriormente.   
  
Hermione decidió continuar con su explicación. "El cantante es conocido como Emrys Kingston. Tiene unos ventipocos años, y vive en California meridional. Él es una persona extremadamente privada, así que no pudimos descubrir mucho sobre su vida personal."   
  
"Sabemos que él ahora ha estado cantando con el grupo Black Onyx por casi tres años y medio, y la mayoría de la música que grupo toca se podría clasificar como hip hop, éste fue la primera canción de este tipo, sabeís, más oscuro. Según lo que pudimos descubrir, es un cantante muy popular y ha ganado muchos premios, no más menos pequeño de un Grammy por Vocalista masculino del año. Intentamos hacer una búsqueda del señor Kingston; con medios muggles y con el ministerio americano de magia. Ambas búsquedas fueron negativas. No aparece antes de poco más de tres años, no había expediente de Emrys Kingston; él solo apareció como si hubiera llegado del fino aire, y como yo estoy segura que todos recordareis sobre el tiempo que Draco le dio Harry los medios de crear su nueva persona."   
  
"Finalmente, la voz del cantante es vagamente familiar. Ahora no es como Harry era exactamente; él no tiene acento británico pero potencialmente todavía podría ser él. También, no hay mucha gente que sepa esto, pero Harry a veces cantaba. Nunca en público, pero cuando él estaba solo, o él estaba pensando. Ron me dijo que los chicos que compartieron dormitorio con él se reían de él por cantar en las duchas." Ron cabeceó mientras que Hermione se detuvo brevemente para que todos asimilaran esta información. "Esta es la conclusión de Ron y mia que hay una posibilidad de que Emrys Kingston sea Harry Potter, y si él no lo es, entonces alguien debe haber hablado por lo menos con él para ver donde él consiguió las palabras de esa canción." Acabado su análisis, Hermione cruzó los brazos delante de ella y se inclinó detrás en su silla.   
  
Los ojos grises que parecían illuminados con un fuego interno buscaron y encontraron a un par azules centelleando. El viejo mago cabeceó al más joven. "Draco, pienso que sabes qué es lo que debo pedirte."   
  
El Fénix lo interrumpió cuando el rubió comenzó a protestar. "He escuchado cuidadosamente todas tus razones por las que debemos dejar a Harry ir, pero no pienso que esto sea el mejor interés para cualquiera de las partes implicados. Necesito que vayas a los Estados Unidos y traigas a Harry a su hogar."   
  
Draco había sabido por un cierto tiempo que si localizaban a Harry, Dumbledore se lo pediría a él, el saberlo no hizo que él se sintiera mejor. "Mira que pienses que lo has encontrado, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que le traiga a su hogar? Fuí el que único que permitió que se fuera."   
  
Albus sonrió por las protestas débiles de Draco, él sospechó siempre que había algo más que solo amistad entre los dos chichos. "y eso mi querido muchacho es exactamente porqué debe ser tú. Harry confía en tí y, si no me confundo, le debe una deuda de mago por la ayuda que le diste para escaparse de la prisión. El resto de nosotros, a excepción de Severus, lo ha traicionado; no creímos en él en un momento muy crucial en su vida, y él tuvo que sufrir enormemente por nuestra debilidad. Él probable no escuchará a cualquier persona una explicación. Pero contigo, estoy esperanzado de que él escuchará por lo menos lo que le tienes que decir, si no vuelte a Hogwarts contigo. Lo necesitamos, Draco."   
  
"Te has parado a pensar que él probablemente solo nos diga a todos que no vayamos al infierno. Y para ser honesto contigo, espero que él lo haga."   
  
"Sí, cuento con que Harry lleve a cabo mucha de su cólera por lo que le hicimos. Su reacción inicial será muy probablemente rechazar cualquier oferta que hagamos, pero sabes que profundamente Harry sigue siendo el heredero de Gryffindor; él es el descendiente de una de las líneas de sangre más viejas y nobles que la mayaría de nuestro mundo. No creo en verdad que él permitirá que nuestra comunidad fallezca cuando hay algo que él pueda hacer sobre eso. Creo que mientras que él no pueda perdonarnos, él no permitirá que la gente inocente sufra debido a su inhabilidad de moverse. Él estará ahí."   
  
Draco sonrió en las esperanzadas caras alrededor de la gran mesa; esta gente no estaba mejor ahora que ellos estaban cuando Harry vino a Hogwarts con once años. Ella todavía ponía todas sus esperanzas dentro de las manos de una persona. ¿Cuándo de darían cuenta de que Harry era solo un humano? "¿Voy a ir solo?"   
  
"No, Severus te acompañará."  
  
Antes de que el profesor de pociones pudiera comentar respecto a esta última decisión, las palabras "yo voy también" fueron gritadas de la esquina lejana de la mesa. Calculé que Black quería venir; bien, Harry es su ahijado.   
  
Draco vio la mirada resuelta en la cara de Sirius y sabía que no había nada que hablar sobre ello. "Sirius muy bien, si deseas venir, no tengo problema con ello, mientras ambos tú y Severus acuerden comportarse." Ambos hombres eran lo bastante viejos para ser el padre de Draco, pero nunca a veces podrías decir eso de su comportamiento. El par había hecho un trabajo decente de poner a un lado sus diferencias y trabajar juntos por el bien de la orden, pero ahora todos y entonces uno de ellos diría o haría algo que provocara al otro y el otro entonces respondería. Ése era el tipo de incidente que esta misión no podría producir.   
  
Un muy relevado Black cabeceó.   
  
Draco levantó una de sus finas cejas en su propio padrino, "¿Severus?"   
  
"Bien, acuerdo ir contigo, y también prometo no hacer cualquier cosa terrible a Black mientras lo mantengas tan lejos lejos de mí como puedas."   
  
Sabiendo que eso era por tanto la única promesa que él iba a conseguir del profesor de pociones, Draco cabeceó.   
  
Con más entusiasmo que a una persona normal le debe estar permitido, el director se levantó de su silla y aplaudió con sus manos juntas. "Bueno ahora que se ha resuelto eso, vosotros partireis mañana."   
  
Draco se inclinó en su silla no seguro de cómo sentirse, por mucho tiempo ahora él hubiera dado totalmente todo por el sueño de ver a Harry otra vez. Pero ahora con una verdadera posibilidad de que él pudiera verlo otra vez mañana, él se sentía nervioso. profundamente, él estaba preocupado de cómo reaccionaría Harry al verlos otra vez, y lo más importante, cómo reaccionaría él al ver a Harry otra vez.   
  
* * *  
  
Draco miraba curiosamente alrededor de él. Un traslador los había llevado a Sirius, Severus y a él a New Orleans, Luisiana, en el corazón del profundo sur de los Estados Unidos. Draco había oído muchas cosas sobre este lugar y nunca estuvo allí estaba bastante interesado en visitar el lugar. Sin embargo, éste no era el tiempo o el lugar para eso. Estaban aquí porque Hermione había dicho que los Black Onyx, el grupo de Harry, tocaban un concierto aquí esta noche.   
  
Los hombres no tuvieron ningún apuro en localizar la arena donde el grupo estaba permaneciendo esa tarde. El lugar era un edificio formado de un techo abovedado enorme llamado the Super Dome que asentaría a más gente de la que probablemente existió en la comunidad mágica inglesa entera. Draco agradeció a Merlin por su magia cuando fueron a comprar boletos. El vendedor se rió escandalosamente en sus caras antes de que él pudiera escupir fuera que las entradas habían sido vendidas sobre hace un mes. Draco tuvo que luchar el impulso de ahogar al hombre cuando él guiñó en ellos y dijo "mejor suerte la próxima vez."   
  
Cogiendo tres pedazos de basura de la sucia tierra, Draco entró al cuarto de baño de los hombres y transformo las envolturas de papel en boletos, y un pase VIP. Él había visto a algún otro con el pase VIP y él sabía que si él quería acercarse bastante al cantante y tener una conversación con él tenía que aparecerse con él en alguna parte en privado. Y para aparecerse con otra persona, necesitabas tocarla; por lo tanto necesitaban de pase VIP.   
  
Severus los comprobó enseguida y entonces entraron en el hotel Marriott, mientras que Sirius y Draco se sentaron en el pasillo mirando a cualquier persona que se pareciera a la imagen que Hermione les había dado de Emrys Kingston.   
  
No teniendo nada de suerte en ver al cantante, el trio decidió caminar alrededor un poco pues tenían algunas horas que matar antes de que las puertas de la bóveda se abrieran. Nunca habiendo estado en el lejano sur antes, fueron abrumados por la fuerza del sol. Tomó solamente algunos momentos antes de que Severus, que salía raramente fuera de sus mazmorras, se quejara por el calor. En un esfuerzo de refrescarse algo, eligieron dar un paseo abajo por el famoso River Walk.   
  
Draco a regañadientes estuvo impresionado; la arquitectura no era tan vieja como casi la mayoría de los edificios en Inglaterra, sino que seguía siendo una cosa interesante de ver. La influencia francesa era muy evidente. Después de un paseo bastante tranquilo, Severus y Draco se permitieron ir dirigiendose a una de las calles más notorias del mundo, Bourbon street.   
  
Mirando alrededor los varios bares y tiendas la mirada fija de Draco cayó en un pequeño grupo de señoras que usaban imposibles faldas cortas y lo qué se podría describir apenas como top. Todas las mujeres en general parecían usar una ordinaria cantidad de baratos, llamativo y rebordeados collares de plástico. No queriendo darles la idea incorrecta, Draco intentó evitar el contacto de los ojos. Desafortunadamente, Sirius no estaba deacuerdo así que se inclinó y empezó mirar fijamente a las chicas.   
  
Esperando que las hembras no lo notaran, Draco puso su cabeza abajo y empezó a caminar la calle hacía abajo. Una risita ruidosa fue su sola advertencia y pronto se encontraron rodeados.   
  
"¿Donde estás yendoté, sexy?" una de las chicas dijo en lo que ella asumió muy probablemente que era una voz sofocante.   
  
"Excúsenos, pero debemos irnos" Severus dijo en un tono que hubiera enviado a muchos primeros años a escaparse para cubrirse.   
  
"¿cuál es la prisa, muchachos?" una muchacha diferente contestó, una que parecía estar infectada por una mirada penetrante que dirigía hacía su camino. "Solo queremos saber si teneis algunos granos."   
  
"¿Granos?" pidió Sirius, claramente confundido.   
  
Riendo más nerviosamente volvió a su pregunta. "sí, los granos, tres hermosos caballeros como vosotros mismos deben saber seguramente lo que hacen las muchachas agradables con los granos, ¿no es así?" Con eso, miraron traspasados como la chica que había hecho el discurso alcanzó abajo y con ambas manos, levantó su camisa para arriba sobre su cabeza, exponiéndose a ellos.   
  
Si Draco no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por salir de allí, él habría caído en reírse de la expresión de la cara de Severus. Habrías jurado que el hombre nunca había visto antes un par de pechos en su vida. Pensando rápidamente, Draco cogió a sus compañeros y tiró de ellos lejos de las chicas que estaban absolutamente riéndose de ellos ahora, y caminó muy rápido por la calle.   
  
¿Tú...tú lo viste...?  
  
Sirius rió y acarició a Snape en la espalda. "Ven viejo muchacho, lo escupió hacia fuera. Eran solamente un par de..."   
  
Separandose de él ahora, Severus respondió bruscamente, "sé exactamente lo que eran, no necesitas decirme. Solo estoy sorprendido como todos. Supongo que las mujeres aquí son entonces un poco diferentes que en Inglaterra."   
  
Draco cabeceó en acuerdo, deseando poner el incidente fuera de su mente.   
  
Compartiendo una mirada entre ellos, decidieron no arriesgarse más a esos tipos de encuentro, ellos decidieron irse de nuevo a la estupenda bóveda a esperar que las puertas se abrieran.   
  
* * *  
  
Sirius miró alrededor de él ansiosamente a medida que la masa de la gente continuaba metiéndose dentro y haciendo lentamente su camino a sus asientos. `Aquí tiene que haber sobre 70.000 personas aquí adentro´.   
  
Draco, compartiendo algún pensamiento con Sirius, dijo distraidamente, "oí a Harry cantar en la ducha antes; él era bueno, pero ciertamente no tan bueno."   
  
Algunos momentos más tarde, las luces del recinto bajaron, y Draco fue forzado a comerse sus palabras.   
  
Tres hombres totalmente asombrosos estaban parados en una de las rampas y escucharon en incredulidad mientras que el grupo Black Onix comenzó su primera canción. El grupo era bueno, realmente bueno. No era ninguna maravilla tanta gente quería venir a oírlos en concierto de primera mano.   
  
Después de que la sorpresa inicial parara, Draco se encontró concentrándose solamente en el cantante, el hombre que pensaba Granger que podía ser Harry. Su voz, mientras que era vagamente familiar, no sonaba como la de Harry y mientras que el hombre era de la misma altura aproximada que Harry y tenía una estructura similar a la de él, Draco solo no estaba segura si el hermoso hombre que se llamaba Emrys Kingston podría en hecho ser Harry Potter.   
  
Todo paso demasiado pronto, el grupo tocaba la que debía ser la canción final de la noche. Solo dió a sus compañeros un vistazo, Draco se encontró barrido por la entusiasmada muchedumbre y pronto cantaba por una repetición junto con todos.   
  
La muchedumbre calló inmediatamente cuando Emrys caminó sobre el escenario. El cantante graciosamente agradeció a todos por venir e indicó que él esperaba que todos hubieran gozado del concierto. Sus observaciones donde estuvo satisfecho con la ruidosa aprobación de sus adorados seguidores. Después de expresar su pesar que el suyo por que este era su últino concierto del grupo en esta temporada y promocionó el nuevo CD del grupo que debía ser lanzado en un par de meses, Emrys se colocó en un taburete con una de sus manos que la había colocado en el centro del escenario.   
  
Tan pronto como la guitarra hizo las primeras notas que componian de la canción que él estaba a punto de cantar, Draco se congeló. Aquí estaba la canción que los había traído a él, Severus y Sirius casi a medio camino alrededor del mundo. Leyendo las palabras eran una cosa, oírlas poniendo a la música en una clase de estudio de grabación eran otra, pero ni una ni la otra se comparaban a escucharlas mirando a este hombre joven que vierten su corazón y alma en esta única pieza de música.   
  
Sintiendo a alguien agarrarlo por detrás, Draco dió la vuelta y vió que Severus y Sirius habían comenzado a camina lejos de donde habían estado parados para el concierto y hacían su camino hacia el escenario. Antes de que la última nota de la canción muriera, la muchedumbre que estaba a sus pies le exigían más; otra repetición.   
  
Por ese tiempo, el grupo de Hogwarts hizo su camino entre bastidores, después de que una breve parada para demostrar su pase de bastidores a la seguridad. Usando un encanto sutil para confundir al encargado del grupo, Severus manejó convencer al hombre de que habían instalado previamente una entrevista con señor Kingston inmediatamente después del concierto. Como tal, fueron llevados a un cuarto privado, en donde fueron dichos que esperaran a Emrys.   
  
El cuarto era bastante cómodo, con varios sofás de cuero y un refrigerador pequeño completamente almacenado. Era una buena cosa que el cuarto fuera tan cómodo, pues fueron forzados a esperar allí lo qué parecía ser una cantidad de tiempo eterna. Solo cuando a Sirius se le había agotado la poca paciencia con la que fue dotado y el Gryffindor estaba a punto de ir busca a señor Kingston, la puerta del lugar fue abierta fuertemente.   
  
"Mire, no sé quién es usted exactamente ni pienso que clase de gente son ustedes, o qué hicieron a tony, solo estoy seguro que no concedí una reunión con cualquier persona después del concierto de esta noche. Ahora si todos ustedes me excusan..." Con eso, Emrys Kingston dió la vuelta de nuevo a la puerta listo para irse.   
  
Draco miró como el cantante vino acometiendo en el cuarto, claramente en una cierta clase de enfado. Como había disminuido la monserga del joven hombre, Draco tomó la oportunidad de estudiarlo. Draco odió admitirlo pero él era muy atractivo, y parecía tener un cuerpo increíble. Estaba tan atento estudiando al hombre, que Draco faltó cuando Kingston finalmente tomó el tiempo de mirar a la gente que él tenía actualmente delante. Si él no tuviera, él habría visto el parpadeo casi inexistente de lo qué se habría podido describir como reconocimiento en los profundos ojos azules del cantante.   
  
Severus sin embargo no dejó pasar la oportunidad y se movió rápidamente para bloquear al cantante que se retiraba. "Señor Kingston, tenemos algunas preguntas para usted que necesitan algunas respuestas. Ahora, podemos hablar aquí o podemos llevarle a alguna parte más privada para nuestra pequeña charla. No incurra en ninguna equivocación sin embargo; usted va a hablar con nosotros. Cuanto más pronto tengamos las respuestas que requerimos, más pronto usted puede volver de nuevo a esta existencia que usted llama una vida, ¿nos entendemos?"   
  
Si Emrys estuvo sorprendido por el discurso de Severus, él no lo demostró. Con un vistazo casi agujereando su reloj, el cantante dijo con desprecio, "usted tiene cinco minutos y ni un segundo más, así que sugiero que usted me diga lo que usted quiere de mí y después consiga perderse."   
  
Draco decidió tomar la iniciativa antes de que cualquiera de sus dos compañeros pudieran pronunciar otra palabra. "Señor Kingston, nuestras disculpas por cualquier inconveniencia que esto pueda causarle pero estamos interesados en aprender de dónde vinieron las palabras para esa pasada canción que usted cantó."   
  
Los ojos de Emrys oscilaron brevemente en la dirección de Draco. "¿Y que la canción era ésa?" vino la contestación perezosa.   
  
Contando lentamente hasta cinco para no perder su genio, Draco respondió. "Fue la canción que usted cantó para la repetición; Creo que el nombre de la canción era "Bother".   
  
La única muestra que dió el cantante que incluso lo había oído fue un cabeceo precipitado cuando dió la espalda a los tres extranjeros en su sitio y caminó a la ventana. Pues miraron a hombre joven, Draco compartió una mirada desconcertada con su padrino, no seguro de cómo exactamente proceder aquí.   
  
Después de un breve momento de silencio, Emrys dió vuelta una vez más para hacer frente a los hombres. "Soy familiar con qué canción usted está investigando, pero antes de que conteste, deseo saber porqué usted está tan interesado en esa canción en particular."   
  
"Mire señor Kingston, mi ahijado ha faltado por casi cuatro años, no le he visto en cinco años y yo realmente necesitó conseguirlo." Sirius comenzó a explicar.   
  
"Y eso a mi me concierne porque..."   
  
"Porque uno de los mensajes antes de que él se fuera y desapareciera fueron las palabras de esa canción." Snape estaba claramente molesto. "si usted pudiera ser tan bondadoso y decirnos quién escribió esa canción, todos nosotros segiriamos nuestr camino."   
  
Deslumbrandose en el alto hombre de pelo oscuro Emrys respondió, con su propio tono que demostraba su impaciencia con esta conversación. "Bien, yo le diré todo, Apenas para que ustedes me dejen solo, no que va a ser mucha la ayuda a ustedes de todos modos."   
  
Antes de que los tres hombres pudieran responder, el cantante continuó. "Hace algunos años antes de que el grupo consiguiera nuestro gran lanzamiento pasábamos mucho tiempo tocando en algunos clubs zambullidos en la ciudad de Nueva York. Había un lugar en el que tocabamos bastante a menudo. Mientras que estábamos allí nos familiarizamos con algunos de los asiduos. Había un hombre allí, un solitario realmente, que coincidía con nosotros de vez en cuando. Lo sentiamos un poco por él. De todas formas él escribió esa canción y él me la dió. Eso es todo, allí estaba a él."   
  
Draco pensó sobre la respuesta de Emrys, parecía en la superficie tener sentido, Harry habría estado muy probablemente en Nueva York en aquella 'epoca´, pero solo había algo que no lo sentía bien. "¿Cómo era el hombre, puede usted describirlo?"   
  
Emrys rodó sus ojos. "dejame ver, él estaba sobre mi altura, el estaba flaco, casi como si él no hubiera tenido mucho que comer durante mucho tiempo, él tenía el pelo oscuro y una extraña cicatriz en su cara. Cuando le preguntamos acerca de ella él dijo que él la había conseguido en una pelea cuando él era más joven; ahora que pienso en ella es un poco irónico."   
  
Sirius intercambió una mirada excitada con Draco. El hombre que había escribito la canción sonada ciertamente como era Harry. "¿Por qué usted dijo que era irónico y donde usted vió pòr última vez a ese hombre?¿Él tenía un nombre?"   
  
Alcanzando una mano de nuevo a masajearse su cuello, Emrys suspiró. "Él se llamaba James. Nunca supe dónde vivió, así que no se incomoden en pedirme. Además, él no está allí más de todos modos."   
  
"¿Cómo usted sabe eso?"   
  
"Porque estaba allí la noche él murió."   
  
Si una pluma hubiera caído al suelo, habría sonado como el tiro de un arma, el silencio era tan ensordecedor.   
  
¿Q-qu-qué quieres decir con `murió´? Draco era así que atontado que él aviso del didn?t incluso el suyo tartamudeo.   
  
"James, el fue quién escribió esa canción, murió en una pelea en un bar en la ciudad de Nueva York hace un par de años."   
  
"¿Han acabado? Tengo otros lugares en los que necesitan que esté." Y sin un comentario extra, Emrys Kingston caminó del cuarto, dejando a los tres magos presionados y confundidos detrás de él.   
  
Continuará.................  
  
En primer lugar ¡¡feliz navidad a todos!!  
  
Me encanta el trio en este capítulo tienen algunos puntos divertidos, ¿quién será Emrys Kingston? pobre Harry lo que le sucedió..............  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
snivelly: sabía que te iba a gustar el anterior capítulo por el discursito de Dumbledore jajaja, espero que te siga cayendo tan bien...por que aún no dejará de ser tan hipócrita (a mi juicio). Por cierto el capi 2 del Sirius Remus lo he mejorado si quieres volver a leerlo en condiciones ya puedes. Besos y gracias.  
  
  
  
Murtilla: me alegra que te este gustando como podras ver esto ya empieza a calentarse, verás el proximo capi....besitos  
  
rogue_19: gracias por continuar leyendo, espero que este también te guste. besos   
  
Moony Lupin: gracias, espero de verdad que te siga gustando y te agradezco que me dejaras el review así puedo saber que lo estas leyendo. Besos   
  
El próximo capítulo lo tendré también pronto no quiero haceros esperar.... 


	9. ENCONTRADO

CAP 9: ENCONTRADO  
  
Draco incluso no reaccionó cuando el joven cantante salió del cuarto. Draco estaba tan entumecido después de oír sus noticias que incluso no notó su precipitada salida. Mientras que el mundo parecía inclinarse alarmantemente, Draco sintió a un par de brazos fuertes sentarlo en una silla de cuero suave. Intentando recuperarse de la sensación de como si alguien acababara de golpearlo, Draco miró para arriba a los ojos de su padrino.   
  
Draco exhausto respiraba estremecimiendose mientras que Sirius decía "No...no.. no es verdad."   
  
Después de darse algunos momentos para componerse dejaron la zona del backstage e hicieron lentamente su camino a su hotel, iban profundamente perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.   
  
Una cosa era creer que Harry y él nunca iban a poder estar juntos, pero por lo menos tenía una pequeña esperanza que un dia, quizá, una vez más se encontrarían. El dolor que tenía empequeñecía la esperanza totalmente destruida que estaba más allá de su creencia. Draco cerró los ojos mientras que una pequeña lágrima se le escapó y resbaló lentamente por su mejilla. Dolorosamente, Draco pensó de nuevo en la primera vez que había visto a un pequeño y delgado chico que estaba parado solo, en un taburete probandose los trajes de la escuela. Su cara era tan abierta, confianda y llena de vida. Estaba impaciente por aprender sobre el maravilloso mundo en el que acababa de ser introducido, un mundo que a última hora lo había traicionado y debido a su propia estupidez y su corta facultad para ver las cosas se había condenado en el proceso.   
  
Un último bocado a la cena y una ducha de restauración ayudaron a aclarar la cabeza de Draco. Desafortunadamente el asunto de la muerte de Harry no se podría evitar por siempre y pronto la conversación dió la vuelta a la información que acababan de conocer.   
  
Sirius preguntó con su voz vibrando desesperadamente, "¿qué haremos ahora? ¿Iremos a Nueva York?"   
  
Severus pensó por un minuto, entonces cuando estaba a punto de contestar, Draco lo silencio. "No. No puedo aceptarlo, no sé porqué... solo se que Harry no esta muerto. Lo sé. No, Black. No... iremos al oeste."   
  
De alguna manera Draco sabía que Harry no estaba muerto. Rechazaba creerlo, y pensó que el hombre con las respuestas era Emrys Kingston. Esta vez Draco no iba a dejar a ese cantante fuera de su vista hasta que consiguiera las respuestas que necesitaba.   
  
Refiriéndose de nuevo a la información que Hermione les había dado, Draco podía encontrar la dirección personal de Kingston. Tanto como odiaba a esa perra por lo que había hecho a Harry, Draco a regañadientes admitió que no había nadie mejor para hacer la investigación. `Por lo menos ella es cuidadosa.´ Después de mucha discusión, Sirius y Severus convinieron con Draco que algo parecía incorrecto con la historia de Emrys y que necesitaban hablar con él otra vez. Decidiendo ir a California mañana por la mañana muy temprano los tres hombres se fueron a dormir por esta noche.   
  
* * *  
  
El trío apareció en un punto aislado en la playa de California cerca de donde les habían dicho que vivía Emrys Kingston. Seguía estando oscuro, el sol de la mañana estaba todavía comenzando su subida diaria, los hombres silenciosamente hicieron su camino a través de las dunas de arena hacia el oscuro camino visible por el claro de luna hacía un camino corto que había a continuación. Mientras que se acercaban, Draco podía sentir la magia rodeando el hogar. "¿Está protegida?"   
  
Sirius cabeceó. "Bien, por lo menos sabemos que el señor Kingston es más de lo qué parece ser. Es un mago o hizo que algunos amigos instalaran la protección para él."   
  
Draco reconoció el comentario de Black, pero no contestó, pues él miraba actualmente a su padrino que tenía una expresión inusual en su cara. "Severus, ¿Qué es lo incorrecto?"   
  
Snape saltó cuando Draco interrumpió su concentración, con una mirada de asombro en su cara. "Puedo estar equivocado, pero de lo que puedo decir, es que esto es la protección más poderosa que hemos visto nunca. Dudo incluso que Albus sea lo bastante poderoso como para hechar hechizos de protección tan fuertes."   
  
Sirius lo sabía, aunque esto era una puntualización larga, esta era también la mejor información que tenían en su búsqueda hasta ahora. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para cerciorarse de que habían recogido cada pedazo de información que pudieran sobre Harry de este cantante. "Bien, como no tenemos actualmente ninguna manera de pasar más allá de la protección, nos dejaremos caer aquí para el resto de la noche. Esperando para que Kingston venga a por nosotros. No es probable pasar el día entero dentro de la casa entonces cuando salga, hablaremos con él mas."   
  
Conviniendo con el plan de Sirius, Draco asumió su forma de animago, pues sería más cómodo esperar fuera el resto de la noche como un lobo. Viendo las ventajas de la opción de Draco, Sirius y Severus pronto lo siguieron. En la ladera al lado del hogar en donde dormia Emrys Kingston sin saberlo, un perro, un lobo y un cuervo aguardando la hora.   
  
* * *  
  
Draco fue el primero en despertarse la siguiente mañana. Su sensible audiencia adicional de lobo había captado lo qué sonaba como alguien caminando por la playa. Ocultandose en algunas hierbas altas, miró como Kingston, vestido en un increíble traje apretado que cubria su pecho y llegaba a mediados del muslo, caminaba lejos de ellos llevando una cierta clase de tablero debajo de su brazo. Con un mirada rápida a sus compañeros, Draco reasumió su forma humana.   
  
Sirius dejó ir un silbido bajo. "Sabía la primera vez que lo conocimos que Kingston era atractivo, pero no esperé que tuviera un cuerpo como ese."   
  
Draco habría contestado pero su boca se había quedado seca en la vista del muscular cuerpo cubierto tan firmemente por un sola traje negro ajustado. No dejaba ciertamente nada a la imaginación. En ese momento, Draco agregó otra razón por la que él esperaba que Kingston resultara ser Harry disfrazado.   
  
Sabiendo que era menos probables que los cogieran, con un pequeño estallido, el perro, lobo, y el cuervo aparecieron. El inverosímil trío siguió al hombre por la playa, cuidadosos de guardarse en las hierbas y las sombras para no ser descubiertos. Las olas que se formaban para acabar en la orilla y después competían con el extenso océano eran de nuevo los únicos sonidos que se oían, interrumpidos de vez en cuando por el grito de alguna gaviota hambrienta que se arrastraba . Después de caminar sobre media milla, Kingston tiró el tablero que él había estado llebando a la playa y comenzó a subir a algunas próximas rocas. Las rocas eran, en hecho, un frente alto del acantilado que se levantaban varios cientos de pies de la playa y estirados sobre el agua. Sabiendo que no había una manera posible de continuar siguiéndolo y no ser vistos, los tres magos se ocultaron en la hierba y lo miraron.   
  
Kingston alcanzó el alto del acantilado y como si a él no le importara el mundo, caminó por el borde. Los magos miraban con fascinación como el hombre se paró allí para qué lo que pareció ser como una hora, solo mirando al oscuro mar perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El sol había comenzado a levantarse haciendo una vista brillante y estaba chispeando la luz mientras que estuvo reflejado en las ondas. Después de un rato, el hombremiró alrededor del acantilado cautelosomente como si se cerciorara de que nadie fuera a mirarlo, y todos se sorprendieron mucho, él dió algunos pasos.   
  
Pensando que finalmente iba a dar la espalda a las rocas, el trío se transformó sabiendo que esto sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con el hombre. Pero antes de que pudieran completarla un grito de advertencia sonó, Kingston había comenzado a correr hacia el borde del acantilado. Sin darles un momento para respirar, el joven hombre se zambulló del acantilado y comenzó a tirarse de cabeza hacia las rocas y el mar .   
  
Draco alcanzó ocultamente su varita querienso hacer algo para parar la caída del hombre, notando que sus compañeros hacían lo mismo. Antes de cualesquiera de ellos tuviera la ocasión de pronunciar un solo encanto el hombre se transformaba. Con un suave estallido, donde una vez había un hombre que se hundía a su muerte, allí estaba ahora un hermoso, fuerte, rojo y oro fénix.   
  
Con una bella canción y el golpeo de sus alas, el fénix voló sobre el mar y pronto estuvo perdido de la vista humana.   
  
"¿Qué infierno fue eso?"   
  
Draco miró encima de la pálida cara de Sirius.   
  
"Parece como si el señor Kingston fuese un animago; un animago de fénix nada menos."   
  
Sirius miraba encima del profesor de pociones airadamente. "No mierda, Snape, estabas aquí también, sabes. Es solo que nunca había oí hablar de alguien que tuviera un fénix de animal mágico en su forma de animago antes, ¿tú si ?"   
  
"No, estoy seguro de que nunca se ha registrado una bruja o un mago que tuvieran tal forma, pero tenemos que preguntar a Minerva cuando volvamos de nuevo a Hogwarts, ese es su campo de especialización. Sin embargo, puesto que sabemos que la forma de animago de Potter es un perro, pienso que podemos asumir con seguridad que Kingston no es Potter."   
  
Draco sentía caer su estómago en las palabras de Severus. Tenía razón, pero Draco solo no deseaba creerlo. Si Kingston no era Harry, entonces tendrían que irse e investigar la demanda de Kingston de que la persona que escribió la canción estaba muerta y eso era algo que Draco solo no podía hacer, todavía no.   
  
Intentando no sonar tan desanimado como él estaba, Draco sugirió que fueran a buscar algo para comer para el desayuno y después volver más adelante y preguntar a Kingston más sobre la persona que escribió la canción antes de irse. Sirius parecía tan poco dispuesto como él a seguir a su otro compañero, así que convino fácilmente con el rubio. Severus convino renuente mientras que agregaba que Emrys Kingston era obviamente un mago muy poderoso y quizá si las cosas le eran explicadas, estaría dispuesto a ir a Inglaterra y ayudarles en su lucha. Era dudoso, pero por lo menos digno de un intento.   
  
Haciendo su camino a la playa, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que ofrecia un completo menú de desayuno. Toda la conversación cesó mientras que gozaron de las galletas, de los huevos y el tocino al estilo americano. Pronto, fueron acabados y después de pagar la cuenta, se encontraron caminando una vez más playa abajo hacia la residencia de Kingston.   
  
El sol brilló en el cielo y golpeaba implacablemente a los cuerpos vestidos en negro. Mientras que Draco gozaba del brillo, podía decir que Severus estaba incómodo. El rubio intentó no reírse entre dientes cuando el profesor de pociones paró una vez más para vaciar la arena de sus zapatos, mascullando algo como que cuando llegara a casa nunca dejaría las mazmorras otra vez.   
  
Cuando llegaron de nuevo al acantilado donde habían visto a Emrys transformarse, notaron que la larga tabla que había estado llevando no estaba en la tierra. Pensando que había vuelto ya a casa, los tres caminaron penosamente hacía ella.   
  
  
  
Acercandose a la casa, Draco oyó un débil sonido en alguna parte a su derecha. Sonaba como la risa de un niño. Parando a Severus y Sirius, Draco señaló donde venía el ruido. Deseando investigar, Draco comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la cual había venido la risa. Solo había subido en lo alto de la siguiente duna de arena cuando vió a un niño pequeño jugando con algo en la hierba. El niño tenía pelo negro alborotado y empujaba algo y reía nerviosamente.   
  
Draco comenzó a adelantarse, deseando saber con qué estaba el niño jugando. Mientras que él llegaba más cerca juró que oyó un ruido que silbaba, pero lo no podía decir de donde venía el sonido que silbaba.   
  
No deseando asustar al niño, Draco se arrodilló al lado de él en la arena. "Hola, mi nombre es Draco. ¿Quién eres tú?"   
  
El pequeño niño, parecía estar alrededor de los tres años, no miraba para arriba pero seguía jugando con lo que se escondía en la hierba. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon mientras que él oyó al niño silbar a la hierba. Pronto una pequeña cabeza de serpiente miró escondida en la alta hierba y silbó al niño. Draco casi se cayó, este niño era hablante de parsel. ¿Cómo podía eso ser? Los únicos habladores de parsel sabidos vivos eran Harry y Voldemort, con todo aquí había otro.  
  
Viendo que el niño estaba jugando con una serpiente común de jardín y no dañaría al chico, Draco intentó una vez más capturar la atención del niño. "¿Quién es tu amigo?" El pequeño dió la0 vuelta y miró lentamente para arriba a Draco como si el hubiera notado que no estaba solo por primera vez.   
  
Cuando el niño comenzó a dar la vuelta hacia él, Draco sonrió no deseando asustarlo. Pero cuando él vió la cara del niño, Draco se sentió como si alguien lo hubiera perforado en el estómago. Draco no podía respirar cuando se encontró mirando a un par de ojos imposiblemente verdes, unos ojos idénticos a los que lo habían frecuentado por más años de los que podía recordar.  
  
"Hey, Draco, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo?" Black repitió palabras similares a las de Draco. Si no estuviera aún recuperandose de su propio shock, se habría reído mientras que miraba la reacción de Sirius al ver al pequeño. "Harry" el animago manejó jadear antes de que él cayera en sus rodillas.  
  
Sirius no podía creer lo que veía. Este niño miraba casi exactamente como él había esperado que Harry fuese a una edad similar. La cara del niño era más estrecha, casi puntiaguda y su nariz estaba levantada hacia arriba levemente pero con excepción de eso parecía Harry.   
  
El pequeño niño tomó a su serpiente y dió a los hombres una pequeña sonrisa. "No soy Hawy, soy Machew." Antes de que los hombres pudieran decir otra palabra, oyeron a una señora llamar al niño, "Matthew, Matthew Harrison ¿donde estás? ¡Mejor que vuelvas aquí antes de que tu padre vuelva a casa Matthew!"   
  
La mirada en la cara del niño era cómica, "Voy...ya voy N´cole", y con eso, el niño se fue aún llevando a su serpiente en dirección a la casa tan rápidamente como sus levemente rechonchas piernas lo llevaban. (N/T: es Nicole, pero el niño no sabe decirlo bien)  
  
Draco miró como Sirius se compuso. Sirius jadeó en el profesor de pociones que acababa de incorporarse. "¿Lo viste? Ese niño; parece Harry."   
  
"Por supuesto que lo vi. Convengo que parecía un Potter, pero su cara también me recordó a algún otro, pero solo no puedo colocárlo todavía." Severus dijo cuidadosamente.   
  
"Cueste lo que cueste, pienso que tenemos un poco más que discutir con Emrys Kingston, ¿no creeís? Cómo infierno consiguió tener al hijo de Harry." Draco intentó guardar la traición en su voz. El dolor que sentía, cuando se dió cuenta de que era innegable que el niño era de Harry, no esperó. Él había esperado que Harry se moviera, pero juzgando la edad del niño, Harry debía haber dejado a alguna chica embarazada poco después de que lo hubiera dejado en Nueva York. En alguna parte de lo mas profundo de su interior había estado esperando secretamente que Harry no hubiera encontrado a cualquier otra persona y que todavía estuviera en alguna parte prendado por él, y solo él. Draco había tenido sus amantes en esos años desde que él y Harry habían pasado esa indescriptible noche juntos, pero honestamente ninguno de ellos había significado nada, por lo menos no para él. Pero Draco sabía que él estaba lejos de formar y comenzar una familia con alguien. Sin embargo, parecía que Harry había sido más listo para tener una familia, no significó quizá tanto para Harry como Harry había significado para él.   
  
Los otros dos magos cabecearon en acuerdo con la conclusión de Draco, y entonces los tres hombres dieron la vuelta y caminaron una vez más hacia la casa en donde se podía oír la risa del niño. Cuando Draco cruzó un pequeño puente de madera que conducía de la playa al patio fuera de la casa, exploró el hogar con aprecio. La casa en sí misma era grande y parecida tener un diseño europeo. La parte posterior de la casa estaba abarcada sobre todo de cristal que no solo daba a la casa una sensación de abierta, también proporciona una vista sin obstáculo del océano en la mayoría de los cuartos. Total, apestaba a abundancia.  
  
Había una gran piscina dentro de la tierra en el patio que tenía una tina caliente unida. Los cuidados parecían ser mantenidos profesionalmente. Sin embargo, Draco solo notó todo esto mientras que su atención estaba centrada enteramente en algo más: un pequeño dragón de juguete que estaba tumbado olvidado en el patio de azulejos españoles.   
  
Draco se inclinó para tomarlo y examinó el juguete de cerca. Le recordó a uno de los juguetes de dragones que tuvo cuando era niño. "Excúsenme, ¿Quiénes son y qué están haciendo aquí? Esto es una propiedad privada." Su examinación fue interrumpida cuando una joven mujer se les acercó.   
  
Sirius echó un vistazo en la joven y atractiva señora que sostenía al niño que se parecía tanto a Harry. ¿Será esta la esposa de Harry? pensó Sirius cuando se les acercó lentamente. "Hola Srta.. Mi nombre es Sirius Black y conocí a Emrys recientemente. Está intentando ayudarme a localizar a mi ahijado que ha faltado por un cierto tiempo. Mis amigos y yo solo tenemos algunas cosas más que necesitamos preguntarle. ¿Se encuentra en casa?"  
  
La joven miró sospechosamente a Sirius. "Emrys no me lo mencionó señor Black, y no, no está en casa ahora."   
  
"Lo siento por nuestra abrupta apariciós señorita, pero mis compañeros y yo hemos venido de un largo camino. ¿Sería posible que esperaramos a que Emrys volviera? Es muy importante que podamos hablarle."  
  
El pequeño niño en los brazos de ella comenzó a retorcerse. Después de dejarlo en los azulejos, la señora volvió una vez más a mirar a Sirius. Después de algunos tensos momentos, ella tomó una decisión. "Puedo vivir para lamentar esto. Emrys no tiene gusto de visitantes; no confia en las personas. Pero si es tan importante como usted dice, entonces creo que sería aceptable para ustedes caballeros esperar aquí fuera en el patio. Íbamos a nadar un poco esta mañana y Emrys debe estar en casa en cualquier momento ahora, por favor pónganse cómodos. A propósito, soy Nicole."   
  
Sirius dio a Nicole una sonrisa que paraba el corazón. "Es agradable conocerte, Nicole. Éste de aquí es Draco Malfoy y ese hombre de allá con la mirada de amargado en su cara es Severus Snape. ¿Quién es este pequeño hombre de aquí?" Sirius dijó mientras que se dobló para mirar al pequeño niño de pelo oscuro que estaba en sus pies.  
  
"Ven Evan, dí hola al señor Black," Nicole le mandó.   
  
"¿Evan? Pensé que él me dijo que su nombre era Matthew "Draco se interpuso arrodillándose al lado del niño.   
  
"yo Machew," vino una pequeña voz desde más cerca de la piscina. Otra cabeza oscura salió de donde había estado ocultandose detrás de una maceta de Helecho. Draco, Severus y Sirius miraban entre los dos muchachos con sorpresa. "¿Hay dos de ellos?" Draco pidió inestable.   
  
"Sí los gemelos, son prácticamente idénticos. Ambos son demasiado listos por su propio bien, si saben lo que quiero decir." Nicole se rió entre dientes. "Matthew, pon esa serpiente abajo y ven aquí, tu padre no te dejó mantenerla en la casa," le mandó.   
  
Matthew caminó donde los adultos estaban parados y miró para arriba a Nicole, bajando ambas sus cejas y retorciendo su cara dentro de un puchero adorable el pequeño niño dijo, "Es mi sepente. Él es mi amigo."   
  
Nicole suspiró aburridamente. "Venir los dos; ir a nadar." Ella tomó a cada niño de la mano y los condujo al extremo bajo de la piscina que tenía una entrada llana. Draco notó que la piscina era perfecta para los niños, 24 pulgadas era lo más profundo que tenía el agua en el extremo final. Notó que mientras que Nicole todavía intentaba convencer aún a Matthew que pusiera nuevamente abajo a su mascota, pues las serpientes no les gustaba nadar, que el otro niño Evan caminaba en el agua.  
  
Sirius y Severus se habían colocado en las tumbonas para esperar, pero Draco no deseaba sentarse allí y esperar; estaba demasiado nervioso. Intentando distraerse con las respuestas que Kingston esperanzadamente proporcionaría, caminó por la piscina. Por una cierta razón, Draco sentía por instinto que necesitaba familiarizarse con estos niños. Era quizá porque se parecían tanto a Harry que deseaba estar cerca de ellos o era quizá algo más. Nunca había tenido ningún hermano o aún cualesquier primo, Draco nunca había estado con más niños alrededor antes, así que esto era relativamente una nueva experiencia para él.  
  
Sacando sus zapatos y calcetines, Draco decidió sentarse en el borde de la piscina y colgar sus pies en el agua fresca. Mientras que miraba, Evan persiguió una pelota que flotaba en la superficie del agua. Se deslizó y cayó repentinamente, sumergiéndose debajo del agua. Draco lo alcanzó rápidamente bajo el agua y levantó al niño a la seguridad. Draco respiraba pesadamente; el miedo lo había agarrado cuando vió que la cabeza oscura desaparecía debajo del agua.   
  
Evan tosió un poco de agua que había tragado inadvertidamente, pero estaba muy bien. "¿Estás bien pequeño?"   
  
Evan cabeceó mientras que miraba a su salvador. Draco incluso no oyó a niño contestar mientras que miraba fijamente en las dos piscinas gemelas de plata. Draco no tenía ninguna manera de saber cuánto tiempo había estado parado allí sosteniendo al niño pequeño antes de que Nicole notase que sucedía algo. "¿Excúsame, todo correcto Draco? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Está Evan preocupandote?"  
  
"No, Evan está muy bien, nosotros estamos bien no es así Evan?" Incluso a Draco su voz le sonaba ronca. "Nicole, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"   
  
"Eso creo, si no es demasiado personal," ella rió mientras nerviosa.   
  
"¿Eres la madre de los gemelos?"   
  
Nicole miraba a Draco agudamente. "Bien, eso es ciertamente personal, no pierdes caulquier momento, ¿verdad Draco? Pero creo que sé toda la respuesta de todos modos. No, no soy madre de Matthew y de Evan. He estado con Emrys desde antes de que los niños nacieran sin embargo, así que supongo qué puedes decir que soy su madre sustituta."  
  
"¿Qué le sucedió a su madre de nacimiento, donde está ella?"   
  
"Lo siento Draco, pero pienso que sería el mejor si dejaras a Emrys la respuesta de esa pregunta si él elige contestarla."   
  
Después de dar a Evan un abrazo, Draco fijó la espalda del niño abajo en el patio y volvió a donde Sirius y Severus se sentaban.   
  
Severus oyó el acercamiento de Draco y abrió los ojos, pues él había estado procurando tomar una siesta corta. Viendo la afectada mirada en la cara demasiado pálida de su ahijado, Severus se incorporó. "¿Qué sucedió, Draco? ¿Estás bien?"   
  
"Estoy muy bien, solo he tenido muchos shocks hoy eso es todo." Draco rechazó hablar incluso bajo la cuestionante mirada penetrante de su padrino, así que Severus lo dejó y fue de nuevo a intentar quedarse dormido.   
  
Draco se sentó en una de las sillas que hicieron frente al océano y pronto llegó a estar perdido en un enredo de pensamientos mezclados. Las más prominentes eran `¿es Emrys Kingston realmente Harry Potter, y porqué Evan Kingston tiene mis ojos?  
  
* * *  
  
"Papi...papi... "  
  
"Papi, papi, sepente, mira mi sepente."  
  
Los altos chillidos excitados de los gemelos despertaron a Severus y Sirius que habían caído en un ligero sueño tumbados en el último sol de la mañana. Un poco desconcertados que incluso no notaron el acercamiento de Emrys Kingston, los dos se levantaron de las tumbonas lentamente y sacudieron sus ropas. Severus notó que Draco no estaba con ellos en el patio, "¿donde está Draco?"   
  
Sirius miró alrededor rápidamente y la vió a Emrys que estaba parado excesivamente cercano a la piscina con dos pequeños paquetes intentando conseguir su atención sin repartirlos, pero allí no había ninguna muestra del rubio. Encogiendo sus hombros, comenzó a caminar hacía la piscina, no deseando faltar a esta oportunidad de hablar con Kingston.   
  
Si Emrys estuvo sorprendido por verlos otra vez, no podrías decirlo por la expresión en su cara. Una vez que hubiera saludado a los dos entusiásticos niños con escobas para ambos y un abrazo gigantesco al mismo tiempo, dió la vuelta para hacer frente a sus huéspedes no invitados.   
  
"Caballeros, no esperaba verlos otra vez", una voz tan fresca probablemente podría congelar el agua barrida sobre los dos hombres, "especialmente no en mi residencia personal." La pasada frase fue dicha con una buena cantidad de desdén.  
  
"Sentimos la intrusión, señor Kingston, pero después de que acabáramos de hablar en Nueva Orleans, nosotros todavía teniamos algunas preguntas que seguían estando por contestar y deseamos ver si quizás usted podría ayudarnos más." Sirius miró al joven hombre delante de él desesperadamente, intentando ver cualquier muestra que lo dejara creer que era Harry.   
  
Emrys pasó una de sus manos por su corto pelo castaño con irritación. "Señor Black, ¿así era?" En el cabeceo de Sirius Emrys continuó. "Mire, le dije a usted y a sus amigos todo lo que sabía sobre esa canción y la persona que la escribió. También nunca he oído hablar de ese hombre al que usted está intentando localizar, así que realmente no veo lo que puede proporcionarle mi ayuda. He contestado a todas sus preguntas antes y mis respuestas no han cambiado en las 24 horas pasadas. Si a usted no le importa, he estado un tiempo sin ver a mi familia y quisiera pasar un tiempo con ellos." Habiendo dicho todo que deseó Emrys dió la vuelta hacia la piscina y comenzó a caminar lejos.  
  
"Bien Harry, tenemos quizá algunas nuevas preguntas. Porqué no las comenzamos con esta y después nos vamos desde allí: ¿son mios?"   
  
Emrys se congeló, incluso no se atrevió a respirar. Lo habían relevado cuando había visto solo a Sirius y Severus en el patio, pensando que Draco había vuelto ya a Inglaterra. Mientras que la mentira a Black y a Snape era difícil, no era tan dura como cuando debía mirar en esos familiares ojos de plata con los que él había soñado siempre y decirle una mentira lo enviaría lejos posiblemente por siempre. Especialmente cuando sus brazos dolieron por no alcanzarlo y sostenerlo. Sabiendo que tenía que ser fuerte, no para si, sino especialmente por sus hijos, Emrys enseñó rápidamente su cara en una máscara inexpresiva. Un estremecimiento pasó a través de su alto cuerpo mientras que dió la vuelta hacia la voz y una vez más se perdió en la penetrante mirada de plata.   
  
"¿Son... mios...?"  
  
Draco había estado intentando poner juntos los pedazos de este rompecabezas desde que miró fijamente a ojos grises de Evan. Los embarazos masculinos eran extremadamente raros. En el mundo de los magos entero, había habido solamente un pequeño puñado de casos conocidos donde un varón había concebido a un niño con su pareja masculina. Si Draco recordó correctamente tres de esos hombres murieron durante el embarazo o el parto debido a las complicaciones que la forma masculina tenía para llevar al niño. Solo en casos donde el mago era excepcionalmente muy poderoso el embarazo era incluso posible, y entonces solo si el mago había concebido al niño con su compañero de enlace o lo qué se refiere comúnmente como compañero del alma, que también era un mago muy poderoso. El más poderoso de los dos sería el que concibiera y llevara al niño. Había sido rumoreado que Godric Gryffindor había sido concebido de este modo.   
  
La única sola pieza que todavía no tenía sentido era que si Evan y Matthew eran de hecho los hijos de Harry, concebidos con Draco, ¿donde estaba Harry? Draco, que había estado sentando en la playa en una duna de arena mirando el océano mientras que calculaba todo esto, fue interrumpido por los gemelos gritando por su padre. Draco estaba incluso no notando la arena que se aferraba en su ropa y miró el lado de la piscina y la reunión familiar que ocurría.   
  
Draco miró envidiosamente como los gemelos corrían al hombre y entonces chillaron riéndose mientras que los levantaron en el cielo y después fueron abrazados. Los gemelos consideraban claramente que Emrys era su padre.   
  
Entonces todo parecía encajar...dos formas de animago, una de las cuales era un fénix que nunca había sido registrado antes, los gemelos se parecían mucho a Harry y por lo menos uno de ellos era hablador de parsel, la paredes de la casa fueron hechizadas obviamente por un mago extremadamente poderoso, la canción.. ¿Qué si Harry era tan poderoso que podía hacer todo eso? La razón por la que el mundo mágico reclinaba sus esperanzas en un chico para ahorrarles ss porque era diferente, especial. ¿Era tan increíble que pudiera ser tan poderoso?   
  
Severus miraba sorprendido la pregunta de Draco, pero siendo un Slytherin cogió rápidamente lo qué Draco asumía, y pedía consecuentemente. Por supuesto, su reacción no era nada comparada a la de Black, que solo se quedó allí parado con su boca abierta, incapaz de juntar las piezas de dos oraciones completas.   
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
Una mirada aguda de Severus fue todo lo que Sirius necesitó para saber que su comentario, tan elocuente como era, ni era necesario ni deseado en ese momento. Decidiendo solo estar parado y mirar qué sucedía parecía ser la mejor alternativa.   
  
"Por tercera vez Harry, ¿son los gemelos mios?"   
  
Continuará.................  
  
Sugerencias, críticas o lo que querais decirme ya sabeis...  
  
Siento haber tardado casi una semana en subir este, pero es que he estado de compras de última hora.   
  
Lo primero es que os deseo a todos/as feliz salida y entrada de año y sobre todo un muy feliz año 2004   
  
Moony Lupin: ojalá que este capítulo te guste, tienes que reconocer que los gemelos son adorables con su "lengua de trapo". En la traducción todavía se me escapa poner demasiados adornos y no puntualizar pero creo que he mejorado mucho desde el 1º al 9º capítulo, y espero seguir mejorando. Perdóname pero es la primera cosa que traduzco tan larga y complicada y sé que me queda mucho por aprender por eso te agradezco enormemente que me lo digas para ir mejorando, espero que este esté mejor. Besos y gracias por leer   
  
Kmy Kusanagi: feliz navidad para tí también espero que estes disfrutando las fiestas, de veras espero que te hayas descolgado con este capítulo, ojalá te haya gustado, a mi también me encanto la escena de Severus con las chicas, como dijo Sirius ¡ni que nunca hubiera visto una mujer! jajaja. ¿Te acuerdas que me preguntaste hace poco que te salían tres reviews que no los podías leer? pues por si no lo sabes en tu "log ing" tienes una cosa nueva que han puesto que se llama Backup y ahí los puedes leer de primera mano. Besitos y gracias por leer.  
  
snivelly: eres muy hábil. Has acertado todo, ¿qué te han parecido los gemelos? encantadores verdad, con su media lengua..., estoy contigo lo de Severus fue un puntazo. Gracias por leer. Besitos   
  
profundis: me alegro de que lo leas gracias por ello, espero que este también te agrade. Besos   
  
murtilla: eres otra de las que se ha olido todo el pastel, espero que te siga gustando, yo la verdad es que tampoco tendría mucho autocontrol si fuera Harry porque Draco...ufff. Bueno que disfrutes el capítulo. Besitos 


	10. LA VERDAD

CAPÍTULO 10: LA VERDAD  
  
-Por tercera vez Harry, ¿los gemelos son míos?  
  
Emrys se paró impactado. Lentamente recuperó el sentido y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza.   
  
-No sé de que está...- La mentira murió en sus labios mientras miraba como la esperanza mezclada con dolor en los ojos de Draco comenzaba a debilitarse.   
  
-Emrys, ¿es él....es él realmente?- Nicole había aparecido detrás de Emrys,colocando una confortante mano sobre la suya.   
  
Los ojos de Draco brillaron mientras observaba como Nicole tocaba a "su" Harry, preguntándose una vez más cuál era la relación entre ellos dos.   
  
Emrys alargó la mano y tomó la de Nicole.  
  
-Todo esta bien Nikki; no nos lastimarán a mí o a los gemelos.  
  
Nicole no parecía satisfecha pero parte de la ansiedad desapareció de su rostro.   
  
-¿Por qué no llevas a los niños a la playa para un picnic? Necesito hablar con estos hombres un rato y me reuniré con vosotros allí más tarde. Les tengo una sorpresa a los niños que pienso que todos disfrutaremos, ¿bien?- Emrys sabía que no había manera de poder tratar con sus visitantes y con una excesivamente protectora Nicole al mismo tiempo.  
  
A regañadientes, Nicole se giró hacia donde estaban parados Sirius, Severus y Draco.  
  
-No tienen idea por lo que ha pasado los últimos años. Si cualquiera de ustedes toca aunque sea uno solo de sus cabellos se las verán conmigo, y créanme que eso no es algo que querrán hacer- Con éstas palabras de despedida, un apretón en la mano de Emrys para darle apoyo y una mirada furiosa que confirmaba cada una de sus palabras, reunió a los dos niños y se encaminó a la playa   
  
Después que Nicole y los niños desaparecieron de vista, Emrys enfrentó a los tres hombres que habían sido tan importantes en su otra vida. Tomó un momento para estudiarlos mientras decidía cómo deseaba manejar esta pequeña e inesperada reunión. Draco lucía resuelto y un poco abrumado, lo que era comprensible dado que acababa de enfrentarse con la prueba de que era padre; Sirius parecía confuso, todavía no había podido asumir que Emrys era de hecho su ahijado; y por último, Severus tenía un destello satisfecho en sus ojos que Emrys reconoció pues era el que usualmente tenía cuando algo cobraba sentido para él.   
  
-Miren, realmente no me siento a gusto discutiendo esto aquí en el patio; continuemos adentro, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sin esperar a que convinieran o discreparan, dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa, esperando que sus huéspedes lo siguieran. Cuando entró en la vivienda, se detuvo brevemente por un momento y después procedió a continuar por la entrada y entró en el área de la cocina.   
  
-Espero que no os importe, pero después de mi entrenamiento de la mañana necesito suministrarle algo a mi estómago. ¿Alguien quiere comer algo ?  
  
Todavía confundido, Sirius respondió:  
  
-No gracias. Ya desayunamos.  
  
Emrys asintió y después agregó un poco de fruta en un procesador de alimentos; fresas, plátano y mango con algo pulverizado y leche. Los magos miraron fascinados a los dispositivos muggles en la cocina completamente operacional. El pensamiento de que Severus amaría la oportunidad de explorar tal facilidad gastronómica cruzó por la mente aún atontada de Draco. No mucha gente sabía que la cocina muggle era uno de los pasatiempos de Severus; después de todo el cocinar realmente no era tan diferente a preparar pociones.   
  
Alrededor de un minuto más tarde, vertió lo qué parecía una densa papilla de frutas dentro de un vaso grande.   
  
-Sólo pondré algo de agua a calentar para el té y después podemos entrar a mi estudio y hablar-. Tomando su bebida en tres grandes tragos, Emrys aclaró su vaso y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el lavaplatos.   
  
Sin otra palabra, los hombres salieron de la cocina y caminaron por un corto vestíbulo donde el cuarto del estudio estaba localizado. El cuarto en sí mismo era espacioso y brillante; al igual que lo que habían visto en el resto de la casa, estaba adornado de forma que predominaban ligeros tonos tierra, bronce y verde salvia, acentuados cuando era necesario  
  
con los verdes cazador, marino y borgoña. El efecto total era absolutamente agradable; hogareño y acogedor. El estudo tenía una chimenea, aunque Draco se preguntaba por qué era necesaria en esta parte de California. Delante de la chimenea había un sillón orejero y un sofá con una mesa de madera extremadamente pequeña entre ellos.   
  
En la esquina más alejada del cuarto, se ubicaba un gran escritorio de madera con una silla alta de cuero curvada hacia atrás y dos sillas de cuero más pequeñas a juego colocadas delante de ella. La pared detrás del escritorio tenía estantes empotrados, y por lo que se podía ver, Emrys tenía una colección de literatura completamente muggle. La pared exterior del estudio era totalmente de cristal y tenía vista hacia el océano.   
  
Cuando entraron en el estudio, Emrys gesticuló para que los hombres se sentaran alrededor de la chimenea, mientras fue a recuperar una de las sillas de delante del escritorio. Draco se sentó en el sofá, no deseando arriesgarse a que Sirius y Severus se tuvieran que sentar uno cerca del otro. Después de que todos había conseguido estar relativamente cómodos, preguntó:  
  
-Bien, ¿qué deseaís saber?  
  
-Bueno, como le dijimos antes, señor Kingston, estamos buscando a mi ahijado...  
  
-Sirius, detente- disgustado con la estupidez de Gryffindor, Draco lo interrumpió antes que pudiera avergonzarse más. Mirando al mago más viejo, el rubio decidió explicárselo-. Sirius, hemos encontrado a Harry-. Sirius parecía aún más confuso, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y agregó- Emrys Kingston es Harry.  
  
Asombrado, Sirius giró rápidamente en la dirección de Emrys y farfulló con incredulidad:  
  
-No, eso no es posible. Le vimos convertirse en un fénix y todos sabemos que la forma de animago de Harry es un perro.   
  
-Harry, ayúdame algo aquí, por favor.  
  
Emrys levantó una ceja ante la admisión de que lo habían estado observando esa mañana.   
  
-Primero que todo mi nombre no es Harry, es Emrys- con la sonrisa triunfante de Sirius, Emrys continuó-. No he sido conocido por Harry desde el día que decidiste dejarme e irte sin mi, Dray. Te lo dije antes, Harry Potter murió en Nueva York.  
  
Draco miró agudamente al hombre joven y dijo suavemente:  
  
-Pensé que entenderías porqué tuve que irme. Sabes que no quería.  
  
Una vez más, Emrys barrió sus dedos por su corto cabello.  
  
-Lo hago y lo hice, pero de alguna manera sabiendo que una vez más me había quedado completamente solo porque tenías que irte de nuevo a ayudar a la misma gente que había destruido mi vida; bien, sólo te diré que después de un tiempo, en cierta forma aprendí a resentir de ti.   
  
El momento fue interrumpido por un grito de asombro.   
  
-Él es Harry...  
  
Severus sacudió su cabeza ante el Merodeador.   
  
-Me alegra que finalmente alcanzaras al resto de nosotros, Black.  
  
-Pero cómo...eso no es posible.  
  
Snape miró al joven hombre cuya localización se había convertido en la prioridad número uno para la Orden el pasado año.  
  
-Harry, ayuda por favor a tu pobre excusa de padrino y quítate los artificios.   
  
Con un ceño que habría hecho justicia a cualquier Slytherin, Emrys levantó su mano con renuencia y la agitó delante de su cara. Inmediatamente, sus características comenzaron a cambiar nuevamente, transformándose en una cara que se asemejaba a un Harry Potter más viejo del que se había visto por última vez en Hogwarts durante su séptimo año. Draco quedó complacido al notar que Harry ya no tenía ningún cambio en su cuerpo y solo sus características faciales, los ojos y el pelo había sido modificados.   
  
Draco observó mientras los ojos azules de Emrys eran reemplazados por el verde esmeralda, desafortunadamente el dolor y el daño que habían estado allí antes seguían estando después del cambio. Era incluso más duro ver esas emociones reflejadas en los familiares ojos verdes que él amó tanto, cuando tenía los azules frescos aún. A pesar de las circunstancias, no pudo evitar la reacción natural de su cuerpo al ver a Harry otra vez.   
  
Antes de tener ocasión de preocuparse porque alguien lo viera ruborizándose, Harry fue aferrado y sujetado en un abrazo machaca-huesos. Sirius ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su ahijado se había envarado ante el contacto cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez en años.  
  
-Oh Dios Harry, no puedo creer que finalmente te encontramos. Te he fallado mucho. Lo siento tanto, tanto...  
  
Harry no podría creer que Black pudiera esperar, como si fuera lo más natural, que lo perdonara por traicionarlo, por no creer en él y enviarlo a ese lugar. El único lugar del que Sirius conocía los horrores mejor que cualquier Persona, luego de haber pasado muchos años allí por un crimen que no cometió.   
  
Mientras trataba de alejarse del sofocante abrazo, Harry sintió algo mojado en su cuello y se dio cuenta de que su padrino realmente lloraba por primera vez. Sirius nunca había llorado antes.   
  
Sirius se alejó de Harry lo suficiente como para poder hablar con él, pero no apartó los brazos que rodeaban la cintura del joven.  
  
-Lo siento tanto Harry, créeme por favor. Nunca creí que hubieras hecho nada de lo que te acusaron, era sólo que no sabía qué pensar. Estaba prófugo y para el momento en que todo se aclaró, ya te habías escapado.  
  
Girando en el abrazo, Harry miró a su padrino. Estaba preparado para decirle que no se molestase en disculparse; que era demasiado tarde, que debía haber hecho más por él; estar ahí cuando lo necesitó. Pero cuando miró en sus bordeados ojos rojos y vio el fluir de las lágrimas en sus bronceadas mejillas, las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sintió que se relajaba en el abrazo del único hombre que había sido siempre como un padre para él.   
  
-Sirius, todo está bien- tranquilizó a su padrino-. No te odio, por lo menos ya no más, y sé que nunca dijiste ninguna cosa contra mí, Dray me lo dijo cuándo me rescató de ese lugar. También sé que Draco y Severus creyeron en mí; fuera de todos mis amigos, familia, profesores, fuisteis los dos que están parados frente a mí los que intentaron probar mi inocencia. Eso significa mucho para mí; gracias, Severus.  
  
Severus apenas podía controlar su propia impresión al ver a Harry Potter parado delante de él; una cosa era sospechar que Emrys y Harry eran el mismo, pero otra absolutamente diferente verlo de primera mano, cuando oyó al cortés joven agradecerle. Sin saber qué responder, el jefe de Slytherin sólo asintió.   
  
Sintiéndose un poco desconcertado por el flujo de emoción, Sirius soltó a Harry y una vez más se sentó en la silla.  
  
-¿Harry, cómo es que tienes dos formas de animago? Nunca oí hablar de eso antes, es más, déjame decirte que una de tus formas, el fénix, nunca había sido hecha antes por nadie.  
  
-Para ser sincero, no estoy seguro cómo; fue al terminar la Navidad en nuestro séptimo año que supe que tenía más de una forma. Un día estaba estudiando solo en mi cuarto cuando entró Fawkes, lo cual no era inusual. Pero ese día, recuerdo que fui capaz de entender lo que decía cuándo cantó la canción del fénix. Era tan hipnotizante. Mientras que él estaba allí, sentí la necesidad de cambiar a mi forma de animago y cuando lo intenté, en vez de ser el perro ovejero de siempre, tenía forma de un fénix. Fue la experiencia más asombrosa; Podía detectar magia como nunca antes. No sé describirlo exactamente, pero casi era como si pudiera probarla. Cuando cambié, me sentía más fuerte y más poderoso, mis sentidos eran de alguna manera más agudos y pude ver claramente por primera vez sin mis gafas.  
  
-Dijiste que utilizaste un encantamiento para arreglar tu vista- recordó Draco.   
  
-Sí, lo sé, pero por ese tiempo estábamos realizando mucha investigación adicional para intentar estar listos para la lucha contra Voldemort, así que no quise decirle a ninguna persona entonces, y luego cuando fui enviado a Azkaban, me alegré de no habérselo contado nunca a nadie.  
  
-Por más asombroso que sea ese talento, Harry, pienso que sería más fácil para todos aquí si comenzamos por el principio. ¿Porqué no nos dices lo que has estado haciendo desde que viste por última vez a Draco en Nueva York?  
  
Conviniendo con el razonamiento de su ex-profesor, Harry decidió comenzar por el principio. Con un gran suspiro se sentó en la silla del escritorio.   
  
-Entonces será por el principio. Permanecí en el apartamento alrededor de una semana o así después que Draco se fuera. Pero me sentía extraño allí sin él; me quedé esperando a que volviera o algo- Harry observó cómo sus palabras afectaban al hombre rubio que una vez amó tanto-. Sé que suena tonto; sabía que no volverías, pero creo que había también muchos recuerdos allí de ti. Necesitaba comenzar y dejar todo lo relacionado con mi pasado detrás de mí y eso significaba abandonar el apartamento.  
  
La voz de Draco se sacudió levemente cuando dijo:  
  
-Por si te vale de algo Harry, sí regresé.  
  
-¿De veras?- El asombro era evidente en su voz así como algo que Draco no pudo identificar completamente.   
  
-Sí, me di cuenta poco antes Navidad que había incurrido en una equivocación enorme dejándote de esa manera y volví para considerar si podríamos lograr que funcionara de alguna manera. Sabía que si lo hacíamos ambos estaríamos en un peligro terrible, pero aún así no quise continuar alejado de ti, pero...  
  
-Pero ya me había marchado- Harry acabó por él.   
  
-Sí- Sorprendía cuánto pesar se podría comunicar con tan sólo esa palabra.   
  
Sabiendo que los dos tendrían que tener una conversación privada más adelante, Harry continuó.  
  
-Cambié mi aspecto usando artificios, utilicé los papeles que preparaste para mí y creé a Emrys Kingston-. Harry levantó una de sus manos para prevenir cualquier interrupción-. No me preguntéis por qué ese nombre; sólo pensé que sonaba un poco diferente.  
  
-Pero Harry, ¿cómo conseguiste una varita?  
  
Sorprendido por la pregunta de su padrino, Harry miró a Draco interrogante.   
  
-¿No les dijiste?  
  
Draco sacudió su cabeza diciendo que no, pero Severus respondió con un:  
  
-¿Decirnos qué?  
  
-Bien, exactamente ya no necesito una varita. En realidad, no he utilizado una varita desde Hogwarts. Mi vieja varita fue utilizada como evidencia supuestamente contra mí durante el juicio. Decidí entonces que si podía practicar la magia otra vez, lo haría sin una varita, pues era una carga que no podía permitirme. La magia con las manos es prácticamente ilocalizable y entonces no tendría que preocuparme porque alguien tomara mi varita y echara una maldición que sería remontada de nuevo a mí sin mi conocimiento.  
  
Muy interesado en este último desarrollo de la saga del chico que vivió, Severus preguntó:  
  
-¿Cómo desarrollaste esta capacidad? Claramente, sabemos que eres un mago extremadamente poderoso, pero muy pocos magos han tenido cualquier clase de control sobre magia con las manos e igualmente entonces solo podían echar algunos selectos encantamientos. El tipo de control que estás sugiriendo no es creíble.  
  
-Lo creas o no, es verdad- dijo Harry a la defensiva.   
  
-¿Quieres decirme que las paredes alrededor de esta casa fueron encantadas por ti sin una varita?  
  
Harry casi se sentía como si estuviera de regreso en las mazmorras en clase de pociones en Hogwarts.  
  
-Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. ¿Me viste utilizar una varita cuando te pedí que vinieras adentro? Si no hubiera desencantado las salas para permitir que los tres entrarais, habríais encontrado adentro una sorpresa muy repugnante, te lo aseguro.  
  
Decidido a pedir algunos ejemplos prácticos más adelante, Severus decidió permitir que Harry continuara con su explicación.   
  
-Bien, entonces adelante.  
  
Lanzando a Snape una mirada feroz, Harry comenzó una vez más.   
  
-Fui al banco y retiré el dinero que Draco había dejado para mí, que a propósito, era realmente demasiado-. Draco rehusó morder el anzuelo-. Durante los dos siguientes meses, sólo viajé intentando pensar en lo que iba a hacer con el resto de mi vida. Sabía que no deseaba nada que estuviera relacionado con la magia de modo que eliminé las comunidades mágicas aquí en los Estados Unidos, y no estaba exactamente calificado para ninguna clase de trabajo en el mundo muggle pues no había ido a la escuela allí desde el quinto grado. Una noche estaba en una barra aquí en San Diego y la banda que supuestamente estaba tocando anunció que su cantante acababa de decidir que no daría el concierto. Estaban a punto de cancelar el contrato cuando me ofrecí completamente; la mayoría de las canciones que tocaban me eran familiares así que decidí hacerlo. Esa noche estuve bien así que me ofrecieron unirme a la banda. Bien, ése fue mi comienzo con el grupo Black Onyx. Estaban en el mitad de un pequeño tour por las ciudades de segunda clase como antesala de otro grupo más conocido, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para practicar, pero se resolvió muy bien al final-. Harry sonrió mientras que agitó ocasionalmente su mano hacia un gabinete de cristal repleto de premios, incluyendo el Grammy que acababa de ganar por vocalista masculino del año.  
  
-Creo que fue sobre la marcha que noté que algo estaba mal conmigo físicamente-. Harry notó que tenía la completa atención de Draco-. Estaba siempre cansado; no podía recordar un tiempo en que me hubiera sentido tan agotado por un período tan largo. Al principio, pensé que todavía no me recuperaba de la estancia en la prisión, pero cuando fue a más supe que había otra clase de problema. Sólo que no sabía cuál. Mientras esto sucedía, el autobús que el grupo utilizaba para asistir a los conciertos se vio involucrado en un accidente bastante serio y resulté herido.   
  
Harry desestimó las miradas de preocupación.   
  
-Me llevaron a un hospital en Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, para el tratamiento. Mientras que estaba allí, conocí a Nicole. Ella era una enfermera que se ofreció voluntariamente en el hospital local muggle. También es una medi-bruja y pudo darse cuenta que era mago cuando me llevaron porque los arificios estaban debilitados por mis lesiones. Ella trató mis lesiones del accidente y después de algunas pruebas adicionales, pudo descubrir qué era lo que había estado mal conmigo todo ese tiempo-. Tomando una bocanada de aire y mirando fijamente a los profundos ojos de Draco, declaró- estaba embarazado.  
  
Continuará....  
  
N/T: Mil gracias a mi amiga Ali, que me ha corregido este capítulo que no me cuadraba en absoluto. Un besazo.  
  
niky_chan: muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que te este gustando, llevas razón, el pobre Draco ni sabía que tiene dos hijos y encima trabajando para ese...Feliz año nuevo para ti también. Cuídate.  
  
snivelly: me agrada que estes tan metida en el capítulo, tanto que lo aciertas todo, como has podido leer no se le ha ido el cuerpazo...quién lo pillara. Un besazo y mil gracias.  
  
bunny1986: gracias por el cumplido, aunque soy cosciente de que debo mejorar mucho sobre todo en la redacción, en este capítulo si no hubiera sido por Ali no se lo que hubiera hecho...hasta pronto   
  
profundis: gracias, me conformo sabiendo que lo lees. Bye.  
  
Angel-de Luz: muchas gracias, me he encantado tu review es muy original, felicitaré a la autora de tu parte tenlo por seguro y gracias por la parte que me toca. En el siguiente capítulo es cuando Draco se entera de primera mano que son sus hijos. Un beso y Cuídate.  
  
  
  
Moony Lupin: feliz año para ti también y yo espero que este traiga cosas buenas a poder ser para todo el mundo, a las preguntas solo puedo decirte que en el siguiente capítulo se te contestarán a la mayoría, las demás tienes que esperar muy poco para saberlas. Cuídate.  
  
Murtilla: Feliz niu yiar para ti también, bueno me alegro de que te siga gustando, espero poder subir la siguiente traducción pronto para no teneros esperando. Bye. 


	11. PATERNIDAD

CAPÍTULO 11: PATERNIDAD  
  
"Estaba embarazado."  
  
Esas tres palabras relativamente simples habían logrado el mismo efecto que Harry imaginaba tendría la detonación de una bomba atómica. Draco palideció y se sentó pesadamente en su silla, mientras que Sirius salía disparado de la suya con una enorme fuerza y aferraba a Harry; incluso Snape estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera podía ocultar su sorpresa ni poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente.   
  
Después de unos tensos momentos, Sirius logró tartamudear:  
  
-¿C-C- Cómo es eso posible, Harry? No puedes haber estado embarazado. ¡Eres un hombre, por Merlín!. Los hombres no tienen bebés. Sólo estás tratando de tomarnos el pelo- Sirius continuó, cuestionando a su ahijado, y cuando no vio muestra alguna de que había sido una broma, agregó más tímidamente- ¿verdad? .  
  
Harry sentía su garganta hincharse mientras que las emociones que había estado conteniendo en lo mas profundo de su ser, luchaban por salir y derramarse sobre todos. Mirando todavía al rubio, y sabiendo que si hablaba su voz ciertamente se agrietaría, Harry decidió sacudir la cabeza denegando.   
  
Sentándose mientras su mente giraba tan rápidamente que no estaba seguro de poder decir a alguien su propio nombre si se lo preguntaban, Sirius suspiró:  
  
-No entiendo qué significa todo esto, Harry; ¿me explicas todo lentamente otra vez, por favor?  
  
Severus se había recuperado lo suficiente como para decir con desprecio:  
  
-Siempre declaré que lo obvio no era lo tuyo, Black-. sin una segunda mirada a Sirius, nuevamente dedicó toda su atención a Harry-. Eso indica que tu ahijado es incluso más poderoso de lo que habíamos creído.  
  
Ante las suaves palabras pronunciadas por el profesor de pociones, Harry intentó acabar su relato.  
  
-Nicole, reconociendo que se trataba de un embarazo masculino y sabiendo que yo era el primer hombre en llegar a embarazarse en varios cientos de años, supo que si quería sobrevivir y dar a luz, realmente necesitaría ayuda. Después que rehusé repetidamente ir a ver a un medimago amigo suyo, decidió que la única manera de asegurarse que cuidaría apropiadamente de mí y del bebé era permanecer conmigo. Utilicé hechizos de modo que el grupo no se diera cuenta que estaba embarazado y Nikki se cercioró de que consiguiera reposar mucho y comiera bien. Unos seis meses más tarde, después de un doloroso trabajo de parto, los gemelos nacieron- la voz de Harry se sacudió levemente al recordar el nacimiento de sus hijos-. Puesto que había permanecido lejos de cualquier hospital profesional y de los tipos de pruebas que realizan allí, no teníamos ninguna manera de saber que llevaba gemelos. Nicole había lanzado un hechizo que comprobaba rutinariamente la salud del bebé, y este siempre se había mostrado profundamente azul. Al no tener puntos de comparación, sólo asumimos que esto significaba que el bebé era muy fuerte-. Se detuvo por un momento para comprobar cómo sus compañeros estaban tomando todo esto. Severus lucía muy interesado, captando cada palabra con total atención; Draco escuchaba pero todavía estaba deslumbrado y Sirius continuaba en shock.  
  
-Nicolle se entregó realmente a los niños. No podíamos creer que había dos de ellos. Decir que estábamos sorprendidos ni siquiera se acerca a expresar lo que sentimos en ese momento. Era tan asombroso. Eran tan pequeños que, por un breve momento, temí sostenerlos, temí que pudiera lastimarlos- pasó una mano a través de su pelo, enfrentándose a sus muy especiales recuerdos.  
  
-Como aún estaba practicando y viajando con el grupo, Nikki decidió permanecer conmigo y ayudar, ocupándose de los niños. Decidimos instalar aquí en San Diego nuestra base de operaciones y conseguí esta casa para pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Evan y Matthew. Hemos estado aquí desde entonces.  
  
Harry miró a Draco inquieto, fijándose en su tez demasiado pálida y su rápida respiración. Después de tomar algunos momentos para serenarse, Draco levantó sus ojos muy abiertos, preguntando:  
  
-Es verdad, entonces; los gemelos ¿son míos, no es así?  
  
Harry asintió  
  
-Sí, Dray, son tuyos, tuyos y míos.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Nunca te hubiera dejado pasar todo eso solo si lo hubiera sabido. ¡Por Slytherin!, volví a por ti incluso sin saber que estabas embarazado de mis niños; tenía que saberlo, habría hecho cualquier cosa por manteneros seguros-. Draco hizo una pausa en su diatriba y con la mano temblando limpió una lágrima que escapó de su ojo- ¿No ibas a decirme nunca? ¿No pensaste lo suficiente en mí como para al menos dejarme saber que tenía unos hijos ahí afuera? ¿No merecía saberlo?  
  
Sirius y Severus tuvieron el buen criterio de no interrumpir mientras observaban este momento dolorosamente privado entre los dos hombres que habían estado obviamente mucho más cercanos de lo que cualquier persona sabía.  
  
Durante los últimos años, Harry debía haber conseguido ser bueno en ocultar sus emociones, la única manera que se podría notar que estaba alterado fue un pequeño tick que apareció en una de sus mejillas.  
  
-Draco, no tienes idea de cuánto quise contarte que estaba embarazado, pero si recuerdas, tú fuiste quien me dejó, no yo-. Harry se levantó de su silla y, sin mirar a nadie, comenzó a pasearse adelante y atrás en su oficina.   
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de dejarme? Me dijiste que me moviera y no mirara atrás, ¿recuerdas? Y eso es exactamente lo que hice. ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis motivos; no tienes ninguna idea de como estaba o cuántas veces me vi deseando entregar todo sólo por que pudiéramos estar juntos otra vez- pensó brevemente en lo solo y desesperado que se había sentido después que Draco se marchara. Determinado a hacer que Draco entendiera, apartó con fuerza estos pensamientos y continuó con su explicación-. Pero entonces los niños estaban recién nacidos y sabía que nunca haría cosa alguna para ponerlos en peligro. Incluso pensando que no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo, no podía dejar que les sucediera nada. Habían perdido ya a un padre; no podía dejarlos sin el otro- finalmente, Harry miró al otro padre de sus hijos-. Te odié mucho entonces.  
  
La última declaración expresada tan suavemente impactó a Draco como si Harry le hubiera cruzado la cara con fuerza. No importando lo mal que fueran las cosas, nunca había imaginado que Harry lo hubiera odiado.   
  
-De modo que entonces era eso, me odiaste tanto por dejarte solo y embarazado, que decidiste que ni siquiera me dejarías saber que era padre. ¿Cómo se supone que sabría que estabas embarazado? Estuvimos juntos sólo esa vez, la noche antes de irme, así que dime por qué me culpaste por abandonar a la familia que no podía saber que existía. Merlín, no ha habido un embarazo masculino en siglos y de alguna manera pensaste que yo debía saber que llevabas un niño y permanecer contigo-. Draco sacudió la cabeza con una mirada de incredulidad en su cara-. Tomaste la salida cobarde. Como todo un Gryffindor, Potter- escupió Draco todavía dolido por el comentario previo de Harry.   
  
-Malfoy, contrólate. Esto no es sobre ti. Ni siquiera es sobre mi; es sobre dos pequeños niños quiénes no merecen un infierno entero sino mucho más, merecen la niñez que cualquiera de nosotros no tuvo la ocasión que tener. Y yo, maldito si no me aseguro de que lo consigan-. Harry estaba tan furioso que las luces comenzaron a parpadear.  
  
Sirius había tenido suficiente, cuando la cólera de Harry comenzó a afectar a la iluminación, decidió que era hora de intervenir.  
  
-Mirar los dos; obviamente hay algún asunto inacabado muy personal entre vosotros dos. Sugiero que ambos os calméis antes de continuar esta discusión. Si continuáis de esta manera, ambos diréis cosas que no queréis decir y lo lamentareis más adelante. ¿No tenemos todos bastante pesar ahora como para agregar más?  
  
A su vez, Severus pensaba que por mucho que le divirtiera observar discutir a los dos hombres jóvenes, esto afectaba negativamente a sus razones para venir hasta aquí en primer lugar.   
  
-Creo que es la cosa más inteligente que te he oído decir, Black-comentó-.Aunque la vida personal de Harry desde que dejó Azkaban necesitará ser explorada más adelante, es mejor dejarlo para otra oportunidad y regresar a la razón por la que estamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Harry intentó calmarse. Durante los años que pasaron desde que viera a Draco por última vez, había imaginado su reunión muchas veces, pero nunca había pensado que sería como esto.  
  
-Miren, hemos estado en esto por un par de horas. Sé que no hemos terminado este asunto, que necesita ser discutido más profundamente pero yo, como estoy seguro que sabéis ya que me habéis estado siguiendo, no he estado en casa durante una semana. Prometí a Evan y Matthew que pasaría esta tarde con ellos y ésa es una promesa que me propongo mantener. Caballeros, tendréis que excusarme.  
  
Harry intentó no reírse entre dientes cuando vio a los tres hombres comenzar a protestar al mismo tiempo. Levantó tranquilamente la mano para detener sus quejas antes que comenzaran.   
  
-Haré que Nola, mi ama de llaves, os traiga algo de comer al comedor, y luego os mostrará los cuartos de huéspedes, pues tengo la sensación de qué el asunto que os trajo aquí tomará un cierto tiempo para discutirlo. Los gemelos normalmente se acuestan a las 7:30 más o menos; después de la cena de esta noche, podéis decirme exactamente lo que estáis haciendo aquí. Aunque os advierto ahora que si estáis aquí por petición de ese bastardo de Dumbledore puede ser mejor que os vayáis ahora.  
  
Sabiendo que Harry efectivamente había concluido su conversación actual, los tres miembros de la orden asintieron. Cuando el moreno dio la vuelta para irse, Draco lo alcanzó y tocó su brazo. Harry intentó no jadear mientras que sentía un choque eléctrico correr a través de él, que se originaba en el lugar donde Draco tenía agarrado su brazo. Estudió al rubio que había evitado su salida y vio que estaba experimentando una reacción similar ante el toque.  
  
-Harry, ¿crees que estaría bien si pudiera reunirme contigo? Realmente quisiera la oportunidad de familiarizarme con los gemelos.  
  
Harry pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta antes de decir cualquier cosa. No quería alterar a Draco más que ya estaba.  
  
-Mira Draco, sé que tienes buenas intenciones. Pero por favor entiéndelo. Sólo has regresado a mi vida por un día, después que saliste de ella hace años. En este momento, no tengo ninguna idea de por qué estás aquí o cuáles son tus intenciones. Hasta que no sepa más de lo que está sucediendo, tengo que intentar reducir cualquier trato que tengas con Mathew y Evan. No quisiera que descubran sobre ti o consigan estar cerca de ti y después los tengas que dejar. No te dejaré a ti ni a cualquier otra persona lastimarlos si puedo evitarlo, así que por ahora te pido que respetes mi decisión y permanezcas lejos de ellos.  
  
Harry sentía su propio corazón latir dolorosamente en su pecho mientras se miraba en los lastimados ojos del otro padre de sus hijos.  
  
-Cuando entienda mejor cuáles son tus intenciones quizá permitiré algún otro tipo de relación, pero por ahora pienso que tanto ellos como tú están mejor dejando las cosas tal como están.   
  
Sin otra palabra, Draco dejó caer su brazo de donde lo había estado sosteniendo sobre Harry y dio la vuelta alejándose del hombre que una vez más había roto su corazón.   
  
Con un suspiro, Harry salió rápidamente del estudio frotando el punto en su brazo donde podía sentir aún el tacto de Draco. Sabiendo que todavía no estaba emocionalmente listo para tratar con los tres hombres y lo que todavía representaban, empujó voluntariosamente su bienvenida presencia fuera de su mente. Cuando pasó a través de la cocina, dejó instrucciones para que proporcionaran el almuerzo y los cuartos para Draco, Severus y Sirius y luego continuó hacia la playa para pasar la tarde con su familia.   
  
* * *  
  
Harry cambió rápidamente su apariencia mostrándose nuevamente como Emrys Kingston antes de dejar el santuario de su hogar. Nicole y los gemelos lo habían visto como era realmente y sabían que esa "cara de Emrys", como a los gemelos les gustaba llamarla, era solamente para el público, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea de estar sin la seguridad de su disfraz, ni siquiera en su playa privada.   
  
Una vez afuera, giró la cara hacia el sol sintiendo su calor fluyendo a través de él mientras dejaba que se debilitara la ansiedad de las últimas horas. Siguiendo las excitadas carcajadas, lentamente camino por la playa hacia donde Matthew y Evan estaban jugando en la arena.   
  
Cuando de acercó, vio como los gemelos intercambiaban una mirada y comenzaban a lanzar puñados de arena a Nicole, quién se había distraído por una gaviota hambrienta que había venido cerca pidiendo un desecho de pan. Nicole chilló fingiéndose indignada y comenzó a perseguir a los que llamaba `los pequeños demonios´. No le tomó mucho tiempo atrapar a cada niño balanceándolos en sus brazos y comenzando a hacerles cosquillas. Los muchachos pronto desistieron y los tres cayeron sobre un montón de arena caliente y se tumbaron allí intentando recuperar la respiración. Ninguno se quedó allí demasiado tiempo y Harry tomó lo que era su oportunidad de unirse en la batalla. Pronto el único ruido que se podía oír sobre el golpeteo de las olas, eran las risas brillantes y felices de una familia que jugaban juntos en la arena.  
  
* * *  
  
Una sensación extraña, como si alguien exprimiera su corazón, hizo que Draco se estremeciera cuando una vez más el viento llevó la feliz risa nerviosa de los gemelos que jugaban junto al océano. De vez en cuando, podía captar la voz de Harry; aunque no podía escuchar ninguna palabra en especial, estaba claro por su tono que bromeaba y gozaba claramente estando con sus niños. Una especialmente ruidosa y aguda risa hizo a Draco una vez más echar un vistazo por la ventana hacia fuera, con esperanza de ver si Harry y los niños estaban ahí. No siendo capaz de distinguir mucho sobre las grandes dunas que proporcionaban aislamiento a la casa, el hombre rubio estaba a punto de irse cuando Sirius llegó a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué es esa cosa de allí en el cielo?  
  
Draco miró hacia donde Sirius señalaba y vio una gran forma multicolor volando en el cielo. Parecía soplar en el viento, unido a un trozo de cuerda. La cuerda entonces desapareció detrás de la duna en el área que Draco asumió que Harry y los gemelos estaban.   
  
-No lo sé. ¿Qué parezco... un muggle?  
  
-Mira, sé que estás molesto con Harry por no decirte sobre los gemelos, y sé que te lastima que no quisiera que pasaras tiempo con ellos, pero esa no es razón para tomarla conmigo.  
  
Draco, dándose cuenta de la verdad detrás de las palabras de Sirius, asintió. Animado, el merodeador continuó:  
  
-Para ser honesto, todavía estoy intentando asimilar el hecho de que no sólo fuimos lo bastante afortunados como para encontrar a Harry, sino que tiene realmente dos niños hermosos. Prongs es abuelo-. Sirius acabó en un susurro, antes de lanzar un vistazo al Slytherin para asegurarse de que escuchaba antes de reasumir su observación del exterior, buscando alguna señal de su ahijado o su familia-. En realidad, no he comenzado a comprender que también son tus niños y todas las ramificaciones que implica esta situación.  
  
No culpo a Harry por no querer abrirse por miedo a ser herido otra vez. Todos nosotros lo lastimamos más de lo que podemos imaginarnos; personalmente, lo más con lo qué podría contar es con su perdón. No lo culpo por ser cauteloso sobre querer exponer sus niños ante nosotros y todo lo que representamos. Después de todo, sólo está actuando en lo que piensa que es de mejor interés para sus muchachos. Pero sé esto Draco, si ésos fueran mis niños, ya fuera que hubiera sabido de ellos con anterioridad o no, intentaría cualquier cosa para formar parte de sus vidas. No querría perder ni un solo segundo más de verlos crecer; ya has faltado demasiado. Mi consejo para ti es que hagas cualquier cosa para probar a Harry que sólo quieres lo mejor para esos niños, de modo que te deje entrar en su familia.  
  
Todo el tiempo que Draco estuvo con la vista clavada en el exterior deseando ser parte de esa amorosa familia, había sentido crecer su cólera contra Harry. Sorprendido por las inmensas sensaciones de orgullo y asombro cuando Harry había anunciado que los niños eran de hecho suyos, se dio cuenta que la única cosa importante en ese momento era estar con SUS niños.  
  
Sabiendo su preferencia sexual desde muy joven, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de tener niños propios. El hecho de que allí existían dos pequeños que compartían su sangre, su herencia, sus genes, hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. `Eran suyos; le pertenecían a él´, pensó Draco posesivamente.   
  
Draco quería una oportunidad para familiarizarse con sus hijos, para sostenerlos, jugar con ellos, arroparlos en la noche y enseñarles. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaría ser padre. En el fondo de su mente, le preocupaba no poder ser uno bueno, al no tener un modelo real, pues Lucius nunca fue una figura demasiado paternal. Pero ahora que sabía que era lo bastante afortunado como para tener niños, estaba decidido a ser el mejor padre que pudiera lograr. Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era convencer a Harry de que le diera una oportunidad. Permanecer enfadado con Harry no le ganaría ciertamente ningún punto hacia esa meta, y con un plan de acción tentativo decidido, Draco sintió como cualquier disgusto hacia el hombre de pelo oscuro se alejaba.   
  
-Ven Draco, ¿por qué no vamos a nuestros cuartos y descansamos por un rato? Ninguno de nosotros consiguió dormir mucho ayer por la noche y tengo la sensación que por el bien de la conversación que tendremos más adelante, necesitaremos estar en nuestra mejor forma. Comprobé con Snape antes de venir aquí y estaba listo para tomar una siesta.  
  
Con un último vistazo fuera de la ventana, Draco dio la vuelta y siguió a Sirius por la cocina y hasta el tercer piso, donde estaban localizados los cuartos de huéspedes.  
  
* * *  
  
La brisa fresca de la tarde que venía del océano sopló ligeramente moviendo las cortinas adornadas con carritos y camiones y ondeó por el gran dormitorio. Arropando a sus precioso niño para dormir, el hombre alto barrió suavemente el oscuro flequillo de la frente de su hijo antes de inclinarse y besarlo con un buenas noches. Cerciorándose de que cada pequeño estaba seguro, Evan con su conejito de peluche y Matthew con su perro de peluche, peluches que habían sido sus compañeros constantes desde que tenían solamente dos meses, Harry apagó la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de él suavemente, mientras salía del cuarto. Sintiéndose pegajoso debido a la arena y el agua salada, decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de unirse a sus huéspedes para la cena. Su habitación estaba cruzando el pasillo, frente al dormitorio de los gemelos. Cada dormitorio tenía un cuarto de baño adjunto. Al lado de la habitación de los gemelos se encontraba un cuarto de juegos que Harry se cercioró estuviera lleno de cada clase de juguete muggle imaginable. Sabía que los gemelos estaban un poco consentidos, pero estaba determinado a asegurarse de que tuvieran todas las cosas que él había deseado cuando crecía con los Dursleys, pero nunca habían tenido.   
  
Nicole ocupaba el dormitorio frente al cuarto de juegos y al lado del de Harry. Todas las habitaciones de la familia estaban en el segundo piso, mientras que el tercer piso tenía tres cuartos de huéspedes, que estaban todos ocupados actualmente y un cuarto grande para el entrenamiento. La primera planta tenía la cocina, el comedor, el cuarto familiar, el estudio y la biblioteca, el cuarto de la limpieza y un cuarto donde la banda podía practicar.   
  
Harry dio un grito sorprendido de como el agua caliente picaba sus hombros quemados por el sol. Nicole se había cerciorado de que los gemelos usaran crema para el sol, pero por supuesto, no le había recordado a Harry ponerse cosa alguna. Estaba irritada ante el hecho de que rehusara decirle algo sobre sus inesperados visitantes, excepto que se quedarían por lo menos otra noche y posiblemente más. Sabía que debía a Nicole una explicación. Nunca habría podido sobrevivir si no hubiera sido por ella y la ayuda que le había dado. Con el paso de los años, literalmente se había convertido en su cuerda de salvamento , especialmente desde que los gemelos nacieron. Aunque sospechaba que ella deseaba que hubiera algo más que amistad entre ellos, había sido claro con su amiga, señalándole que no había futuro romántico entre ambos. Obviamente, la chica sabía que el otro padre de los gemelos era un hombre, ya que él que estuvo llevando a los niños. Además, Harry nunca había tenido ningún enredo romántico desde que se conocieron y eso hacía que ella sintiera curiosidad sobre quién era este hombre misterioso en su pasado.   
  
Harry puso su frente en la pared de la ducha mientras que el agua aclaraba los restos de jabón de su pelo. Tenía una mala sensación del por qué Sirius, Severus y Draco estaban aquí. Dumbledore los enviaría solamente como último recurso. "Bien, ese viejo tonto tendrá una sorpresa si piensa que sólo porque finalmente decidió encontrarme nos vamos a reconciliar. No soy el mismo niño que confiaba en él, que miró una vez al anciano como su mentor, y más importante, como un amigo. Perdió cualquier derecho que tuvo a preguntarme cualquier cosa hace mucho tiempo."  
  
Sacudiendo el exceso de agua de su pelo, salió de la ducha y se embutió en una enorme y mullida bata de baño. Tomando su tiempo con su aspecto, se vistió con un par de pantalones vaqueros negros apretados y una camisa de seda blanca que mostraba sus músculos. Finalmente listo para oír, si no escuchar, lo que tenían que decirle, salió de su habitación y enfiló hacia el comedor, donde los otros lo esperaban para comenzar su cena.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Muchas gracias a Ali por echarme una mano a corregir los fallos que he podido tener.   
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hola Lissie, si me lo he pasado bien y espero que tú también. Aquí en Madrid hace mas bien frio pero muy poco. Espero que tus dudas con Nicole se hayan aclarado, Sirius es un poquito despistado como te habrás dado cuenta pero es un encanto. Los gemelos son adorables y muy traviesos, es que en esa edad...Bueno un besazo y cuídate.  
  
snivelly: Hola snivelly, lo de Sev en la cocina yo tampoco me lo creia cuando lo laí, la verdad es que es un puntazo. Como ya sabrás Harry si esta resentido con Draco aunque yo no estoy deacuerdo, el pobre volvió a buscarlo y todo, si lo hubiera sabido...Nicole fui muy importante para Harry si, pero también lo será en futuros capítulos. Besos y gracias.  
  
alo: Hola, gracias por leer, pero no puedo actualizarlo más rápido, lo hago generalmente cada 4 dias. Saludos.  
  
Moony Lupin: Hola Moony, la autor original lleva muchísimos subidos, yo he leido hasta el 27. Espero que te siga gustando y me alegra que pienses que este quedó mejor. Cuídate  
  
Isis Lucciano: jajaja, si fue un poco corto y este tampoco es muy largo. La autora quiso dejar a la gente con la intriga. Muchas gracias por leer.  
  
Murtilla: Ya lo ha confirmado, pobre Draco menudo corte le ha dado Harry con lo de los niños, lo demás son en otros capítulos. Me alegro de que te guste. saludos.  
  
Luz del Alba: Si es una traducción, felicitaré a la autora de tu parte, y gracias por lo que nos toca. Es muy buena historia ya lo verás. Feliz año a ti también. Besos  
  
paola: Hola, si actualizo aproximamamente cada 4 dias. Al ser ficción, por lo menos yo, considero que todo es posible, aunque me gustaría que los hombres en la realidad pudieran quedar embarazados así sabrían como se pasa jejeje. Besitos  
  
Luzy snape: Le diré a la autora de tu parte y gracias por tu opinión, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo que es cada 4 dias aprox. Saludos 


	12. EXPLICACIONES

CAPÍTULO 12: EXPLICACIONES  
  
Draco se sintió aliviado cuando la cena se acercó a su fin. Había tenido más de esa mujer, Nicole, de lo que podía manejar a un tiempo. Aunque sabía que debía estar agradecido por toda la ayuda que le había brindado a Harry y a sus hijos, cada vez que ella le tocaba el brazo o le sonreía durante la comida, Draco sentía que su presión arterial comenzaba a elevarse. Era asombroso cómo los ojos de la mujer podían ir de cálidos y cariñoso al mirar a Harry o regañar a los gemelos, a feroces y fríos como el hielo cuando los dirigía hacia cualesquiera de los otros que se sentaban en la mesa. Draco sentía que recibía la mayor parte de sus miradas asesinas y se preguntada si Harry le habría dicho que era el otro padre de Matthew y Evan. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, a no ser que cruzara la mesa y borrara el desprecio de su atractivo rostro.   
  
"Le enseñaría a esa bruja a no meterse con lo que me pertenece", pensó Draco para si mismo, cuando ella captó una vez más la atención de Harry con una de sus historias sobre las habilidades de los gemelos. Aunque a Draco no le gustaba la narradora de la historia, se encontró escuchando con absorta atención los cuentos de las aventuras y travesuras de esos niños cuya existencia había ignorado hasta hacía apenas veinticuatro horas. Mirando a través de la mesa a Harry, vio la misma emoción brillando en esas orbes esmeralda, mientras sentía que en su propio pecho estallaba un inequívoco sentimiento del orgullo.   
  
Poco después, los cuatro hombres se excusaron y fueron al estudio de Harry para continuar su conversación anterior. La atmósfera en el cuarto era tensa, pues el silencio parecía extenderse haciendo que los ocupantes parecieran mucho más alejados que los pocos pies que apenas los separaban.  
  
  
  
No queriendo que la incómoda atmósfera continuara, Harry decidió hacer la primera tentativa.  
  
-¿Quién quiere decirme por qué demonios estáis los tres aquí?  
  
Draco guardó silencio sabiendo que no quería ser el mensajero en este caso y echó un vistazo a Severus quien, extraoficialmente, había sido designado para actuar como el portavoz para Dumbledore y la Orden.  
  
Severus, que había estado analizando a su ex-estudiante durante todo el día, se encontró casi perdido sobre cómo proceder. Harry había manifestado claramente sus sentimientos sobre cómo recibiría una disculpa de la comunidad mágica y, en particular, de Dumbledore. No que culpara al joven. No, Severus estaba consciente de cuán voluble podía ser el mundo mágico, pero nadie realmente podía haber esperado que se revolvieran tan duramente contra la persona en la que habían puesto sus más altas expectativas.  
  
-Mira, Potter, sé que realmente no quieres oír esto ahora, pero necesito que me des tu palabra de que por lo menos me dejaras acabar lo que tengo que decir antes de que nos eches a patadas. Pienso que puedes estar interesado en algo de lo que tengo que decirte.  
  
-Dudo mucho, Snape, que cualquier cosa que tengas que decir me interese mucho, pero te doy mi palabra que por lo menos tendré la cortesía de escuchar lo que me vas a decir antes que envíe vuestros lamentables traseros de regreso a Escocia. A diferencia de algunas personas, no querría ser acusado de al menos no escuchar lo qué sea que me tengáis que decir- comentó Harry con desprecio.  
  
Severus asintió. Sin mirar directamente a Harry, decidió comenzar por el principio.   
  
-Después que te escapaste de Azkaban, los aurores y los miembros de la Orden se aterraron y comenzaron una búsqueda completa. Su búsqueda fue centrada sobre todo en Inglaterra, Escocia y la región de Gales, las áreas localizadas específicamente cerca de Azkaban, de Hogwarts y de Londres. Esto fue hecho porque tu forma de animago, o lo qué pensábamos que eras tu, fue vista escapando de la prisión a pie. No se esperaba que pudieras viajar muy rápido ni ir lejos dado tu condición, luego de haber pasado dieciocho meses en ese agujero del infierno. Lo que nadie podía sospechar era que tenías un cómplice. Nadie pensaba que podrías encontrar ayuda en ningún lado, lo cuál era una de las cosas preocupantes ya que no parecía tener sentido que no pudieras ser localizado rápidamente.  
  
Severus movió su cabeza levemente de modo que pudiera observar la reacción de Harry por el rabillo del ojo.   
  
-Eventualmente, cuando no se encontró ningún rastro de ti en los lugares obvios, la búsqueda fue ampliada a toda Europa. Después de cerca de seis meses revisando infructuosamente y siguiendo pistas inútilmente, el Ministerio, después del ataque de Voldemort, redujo sus esfuerzos. Ni siquiera la Orden había podido encontrar ni una sola evidencia en cuanto a dónde podía ser que hubieses ido. Por ese tiempo, Voldemort intensificó sus ataques contra los Muggles y las Comunidades Mágicas Europeas y ni el Ministerio ni la Orden tenían recursos de reserva, así que tu búsqueda pronto fue suspendida.  
  
Snape se detuvo brevemente para impresionar antes de continuar.   
  
-Imagina la sorpresa de todos cuando, hace alrededor un año, durante un interrogatorio de rutina a algunos Mortífagos, el Ministerio tropezó con el hecho de que habían encarcelado por error `Al Chico Qué Vivió´.  
  
Una ceja arqueada fue la única muestra de que Harry sí lo había oído, pues su cara seguía siendo inexpresiva mientras que miraba fijamente hacia el exterior. Poco podían saber los otros ocupantes del cuarto, pero Harry estaba meditando en el vaivén de las olas del agitado océano, como si mirar a través de la ventana fuera la única cosa que mantenía sus emociones controladas. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, o podría perder rápida y completamente el control del frágil dominio que evitaba que estallara. Intentó centrarse en el familiar sonido de la voz de Snape, no tanto en las palabras que decía, para lograr pasar esta dura prueba. Pero la voz de Severus trajo también muchos recuerdos, clases compartidas con sus anteriores amigos, reuniones de la Orden, últimas sesiones de entrenamiento en la noche, detenciones en pociones, los recuerdos guardados vinieron hasta Harry que con dificultad se forzó para concentrarse. Empujando los recuerdos nuevamente dentro de esa caja guardada al fondo de su mente donde almacenaba todos esos momentos de su otra vida, se obligó a oír las palabras que Severus estaba diciéndole en ese momento.  
  
-Un Mortífago, eventualmente confesó un número de crímenes, entre los cuales estaban los asesinatos de Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey. Pudo proporcionar muchos detalles de cómo habían puesto la trampa para incriminarte. Una vez que esta información fue analizada, junto con tu testimonio dado antes del juicio, el Ministerio determinó que habían condenado una vez más a un hombre inocente. Inmediatamente fuiste declarado inocente y te fueron devueltas tus posesiones. Desde entonces, nuevamente la Orden retomó tu búsqueda.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
Draco pensó por un momento que sólo había imaginado que Harry había hablado; las palabra habían sido tan suaves y Harry había permanecido tan silencioso durante toda la explicación de Severus. Cuando nadie contestó enseguida, la pregunta fue repetida y esta vez se podía confundir el fuego y la cólera expresados en esa sola palabra.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
Snape se removió levemente bajo la desconcertante y penetrante mirada de furia, levemente nervioso por primera vez en presencia de Harry Potter.  
  
-Percy Weasley.  
  
Harry estaba tan de enojado, se sentía como si lo desgarraran  
  
-Essse pedazo de mmmierda, mató a su propia hhhermana- silbó algunas de las palabras que sonaban casi como si fueran habladas en lengua parsel.   
  
El salvaje poder que Harry irradiaba era intenso. Snape se dio cuenta justo entonces del por qué durante todos estos años Dumbledore insistió en que el chico era la llave para derrotar a Voldemort. Posiblemente nadie podía resistir esa cantidad de poder y salir victorioso. Harry era sin ninguna duda el mago más fuerte que vivía hoy día, y posiblemente el más fuerte que hubiera vivido desde Merlin. El pensamiento lo excitó y a su vez le causó inquietud. ¿Cómo sabía Dumbledore que su poder alcanzaría tales niveles? El chico era el heredero de Gryffindor, pero también lo había sido James y aunque James había sido un mago muy poderoso, su fuerza no llegaba ni de cerca a este nivel. Tenía que haber algo más. Harry había sobrevivido una maldición mortal siendo niño, pero había sido en gran parte gracias al sacrificio de su madre, ¿o no? Snape iba sosteniendo su propia conversación privada consigo mismo a medida que la energía en el cuarto continuaba elevándose hasta alcanzar proporciones insoportables.  
  
-Harry, cálmate por favor; ese bastardo dejó que llegáramos a él. Esta muerto, no hay nada que le puedas hacer ahora- musitó Draco, intentando calmar al hombre de cabello oscuro de modo que pudieran continuar con la explicación. El rubio, sin embargo, no estaba preparado cuando Harry torno su mirada feroz hacía él. Sintió como si mirara a los ojos de una serpiente venenosa, paralizado e incapaz de moverse bajo esa mirada llena de veneno.  
  
Por poco que Draco pudiera tolerar a los Weasleys, casi había sentido lástima por la familia cuando estalló la noticia de que Percy no sólo era un siervo de Voldemort, sino que también había participado por voluntad propia en el asesinato de su única hermana. La misma noche después que Dumbledore hubiera anunciado la inocencia de Harry, el Fénix despidió a la Orden y pidió a la familia Weasley que permaneciera en el lugar. Fue entonces que reveló la noticia a Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Ron y Hermione.  
  
La señora Weasley nunca volvió a ser la misma, la pérdida de su única hija y, más adelante, de su marido, pesaba fuertemente sobre ella, pero tenía por lo menos la satisfacción de saber que sus muertes serían vengadas eventualmente. La increíble traición de Percy, quien no sólo mató a su hija, sino que también mató con eficacia la relación entre ella y el muchacho que había considerado como a un hijo más, hizo que su mente se quebrara. Muchos días la encontraban perdida en sus propios recuerdos de tiempos mucho más felices. Draco incluso había oído, a través de rumores, que durante uno de sus raros momentos de claridad, incluso había intentado matarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que supiera que George también había caído por la causa hacía solo unos pocos meses.  
  
Harry dio la vuelta precipitadamente alejándose de Draco y caminó hacia la barra del bar y se sirvió una bebida. Después de tomar un largo trago, fue detrás de su escritorio donde una vez más se sentó indicando con una movimiento de su mano para que Snape continuara con su explicación, la energía en el cuarto disminuía tan rápidamente como se había extendido.  
  
Recuperando la calma rápidamente, Snape continuó:  
  
-Como iba diciendo, renovamos nuestros esfuerzos en la búsqueda. Durante el año pasado seguimos la pista de nada menos que treinta posibles `Harry Potter´, pero todos demostraron ser falsos. Fue asombroso, realmente, que fuera a través de los Muggles que pudiéramos localizarte.  
  
-La canción.  
  
-Sí, Harry, las palabras de esa canción eran las mismas que habías escrito en la pared de tu celda. Seguramente debías saber que alguien sumaría dos más dos e investigaría.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Supongo que fue una combinación de arrogancia y orgullo. Había compuesto esa canción para el grupo dos años atrás, cuando finalmente fui capaz de llevar a la música las palabras que me obsesionaban. Sabía entonces que nunca la podría lanzar al aire, pero el grupo la amó. La tocamos en un par de nuestros conciertos aquí en los Estados Unidos y los fans estuvieron salvajes. Quise tocar esa canción incluso si nadie que la oyera la entendiera. Como dije, fui arrogante. Nunca conté con que alguien pudiera asociar las palabras con Azkaban al observar un concierto de música Muggle- dijo esto con una mueca apenada.  
  
-Y casi conseguiste salirte con la tuya- Sirius sentía que estaba seguro si agregaba sus dos centavos-. Si Hermione y Ron no hubieran estado visitando a sus padres por ese entonces y vieran tu entrevista en esa máquina de la televisión, nunca habríamos oído esa canción ni hubiéramos hecho la conexión con Emrys Kingston.  
  
La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry cuando Sirius mencionó a sus dos mejores amigos de antes. Cuando Draco vio la mirada oscura en la cara de Harry, quiso patear a Black por traer a colación a dos de las personas que Harry hacía en gran parte responsable de su encarcelamiento.  
  
No obstante, Sirius no necesitó que Draco lo pateara, pues se dio cuenta de su error tan pronto como las palabras hubieran abandonado su boca-. Mira Harry, lo siento. No quise mencionarlos todavía.  
  
Harry se relajó ante las disculpas de su padrino. Una cosa era tratar con Sirius, Severus y Draco, las únicas tres personas en el mundo mágico que no lo condenaron previamente, pero no podía pensar en nadie más todavía. Especialmente en esas dos personas que habían prometido siempre estar allí para él y después le habían vuelto la espalda sin dejarlo decir su lado de la historia.  
  
-Me encontrasteis, ¿ahora qué?- Harry miraba mordaz a su viejo profesor de pociones-. ¿Por qué estáis aquí?  
  
Draco suspiró. Sabía que era probablemente el mejor para explicar porqué la orden quiso encontrar a Harry. Pasó una mano a través de su pelo.  
  
-Mira Harry, ante todo quiero decirte que cuando la Orden anunció que pensaban que te habían encontrado, peleé para que te dejáramos tranquilo.  
  
Harry pareció sorprendido con esto.  
  
-¿No querías encontrarme?  
  
-Sí... quiero decir. No...yo...yo...- Draco se aturdió; esta no era la manera en que deseaba hacer esto-. Sí, Harry, quería encontrarte, mucho. Soñaba que un día te encontraba y los dos simplemente nos marchábamos lejos, juntos. Pero no, no quería que la Orden te encontrara.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Eso no es importante ahora, te lo diré más adelante. Me vencieron en una votación. Se decidió que debíamos acercarnos por varias razones. La primera de todas, dejarte saber que habías sido declarado oficialmente inocente. Ya no eres considerado un fugitivo, así que no tienes que mantener tu alias si no quieres. También todas tus posesiones, más la remuneración por tu ilícito encarcelamiento, han sido devueltas a tu custodia. Y lo más importante, posiblemente, estamos aquí para ofrecerte una disculpa de la Orden del Fénix en pleno y la gran comunidad mágica por la forma en que te trataron.  
  
Harry aferraba su vaso con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.  
  
-¿Vaya, no es eso agradable?- comentó con desprecio después que Draco hubiera ofrecido la disculpa-. Espero que realmente no esperaran que la aceptara, es un poco demasiado tarde.  
  
-Le dije a Dumbledore que pensaba que no aceptarías sus disculpas, pero insistió que viniéramos de todos modos- agregó Draco suavemente.  
  
Una vez más, el silencio llenó el cuarto, cuando los cuatro hombres se sentaron allí, preguntándose lo que pensaban los otros y más importantemente, adonde ir a partir de aquí. Mucho se había sido dicho pero aún quedaban muchas cosas por decir.  
  
Después de cerca de diez minutos, Harry miró a sus huéspedes.  
  
-No quiero ser grosero ni nada de eso, pero ahora que habéis hecho lo que vinisteis a hacer, ¿por qué continuáis aquí? No voy a aceptar las disculpas de Dumbledore o del Ministerio; si eso es todo por lo que habéis venido, podéis partir.  
  
Tragando con fuerza para no hacer caso del repentino dolor en su pecho originado por la petición de Harry para que se fuera, Draco levantó sus ojos para mirar otra vez al hombre que tenía su futuro en sus manos. Los ojos grises se tropezaron con las esmeraldas mientras el dolor y la tristeza de los últimos años fluía entre ellos dejándolos vulnerables.   
  
-Me temo, Harry, que hay aún una cosa que necesitamos discutir antes que regresemos a Hogwarts.  
  
Sin alejar la vista de la tormenta que remolinaba en esas orbes grises, Harry asintió.  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Nueva York y te dije que la guerra comenzaba a ir gravemente para el lado de la luz?- sin esperar a que Harry respondiera, continuó-. Bien, las cosas han seguido peor durante los últimos tres años; mucho peor. El Señor Oscuro ha asumido el control de la mayoría de Europa y el único lugar seguro para los magos que no se han pasado al lado de Voldemor, en Inglaterra o Escocia, es Hogwarts. Por supuesto, ya no es una escuela, pues las instalaciones ahora se utilizan para contener a familias enteras, como hospital médico y para las preparaciones de la guerra. Se ha perdido mucha gente por la causa Harry, a veces incluso familias enteras. El año pasado, Severus fue descubierto como espía, y apenas logró escapar con vida.  
  
Harry miró con sorpresa al alto hombre de cabello oscuro.   
  
-¿Qué sobre ti Dray, todavía eres un espía para ese viejo tonto?  
  
-Sí Harry, aunque la Orden tiene otras conexiones con Mortífagos de menor graduación, soy el único en el círculo interno.  
  
Al oír estas pocas y no bienvenidas noticias, Harry puso las manos en su cabeza y se limitó a sacudirla lentamente en señal de negación. Finalmente, paró de sacudir la cabeza y elevó sus ojos perforaron de nuevo a Draco.   
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?  
  
-Dumbledore todavía siente que eres la única opción que tenemos que vencer a Voldemort. Teme que si nos rechazas, si rehúsas regresar a Escocia con nosotros para ayudar en esta lucha, será el fin para la Luz..  
  
No había confusión en la cólera que fluyó de Harry mientras que estaba parado y comenzó a dar un paso adelante y otro atrás.  
  
-Vamos a aclarar esto. Dumbledore os envió aquí con esas disculpas para convencerme de que vaya de nuevo a Inglaterra de modo que pueda tomar mi lugar como su pequeño héroe y derrotar al mal individuo, ¿no es eso?  
  
Draco vaciló en el tono cortante de Harry.   
  
-Eso fue lo primero que pensamos cuando nos pidió venir aquí y encontrarte. Sin embargo, jura que no desea utilizarte. Por eso yo no quería que la Orden te encontrara. Sabía que intentarían aspirarte nuevamente dentro del infierno en que nuestro mundo se ha convertido. Pero Harry, tienes que escuchar. Ni siquiera me habría acercado con esto si no fuese una emergencia. Estamos perdidos, Harry. Estamos gravemente perdidos. Es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes que Voldemort derrumbe las defensas de Hogwarts y una vez que lo haga, la última resistencia desaparecerá.  
  
-Recapitulando entonces, Dumbledore os envió a los tres aquí para pedir que vuelva a Hogwarts de modo que pueda arriesgar mi vida para preservar las vidas de la misma gente que me dio la espalda cuando más las necesité. La misma gente que me creyó capaz de un frío y sangriento asesinato, y me condenó por ello. Ahora, cuando les conviene, quisieran que fuera a asesinar al gran individuo malvado así no tendrían que hacerlo ellos. Quieren básicamente que asesine por su demanda. Qué manojo de hipócritas.  
  
Draco estaba enojado con Dumbledore por ponerlo en esta posición. Ésta no era la forma cómo deseaba reunirse con el amor de su vida. Avergonzado, bajó la cabeza y susurró:  
  
-Sí, creo que podrías verlo de esa manera-. levantando cabeza de modo que mirara directamente a Harry, agregó-. Pero la verdad es que te necesitamos, Harry. Sin ti, mucha más gente morirá, gente inocente, incluyendo niños. Harry, considéralo por lo menos, por favor.  
  
La expresión de súplica en la cara de Draco hizo más en Harry de lo que podrían las palabras.  
  
-No sé qué decirte. Si fuera sólo yo a considerar, entonces iría quizá, pero ahora tengo dos niños. Mis hijos significan todo para mí y les he prometido la niñez que nunca tuve. No puedo cumplir muy bien esa promesa si estoy en Escocia, o peor todavía, si muero.  
  
-Podrías traer a Matthew y Evan contigo, de nuevo a Hogwarts. Tienen muchas guarderías donde cuidan a los pequeños durante el día o la noche, cuando sus padres están ausentes.  
  
Harry estaba incrédulo; ¿no acababa de decir que las defensas de Hogwarts estaban en peligro de colapsar, y ahora querían que arriesgara a su familia, poniéndolas en un punto que muy probablemente sería atacado?   
  
-Rechazo poner a Evan y Matthew en ése peligro. No saben nada sobre la vida allí y no veo ninguna buena razón por la que deban ahora ser expuestos a ella.  
  
El corazón de Sirius se resintió cuando vio cuanta angustia mostraba su ahijado ante el pensamiento de poner a sus hijos en peligro. Caminó y se arrodilló al lado del asiento de Harry. Sabiendo que ésta era su única oportunidad, decidió que tenía que hacer algo.   
  
-Harry, no tenemos ninguna duda sobre cuánto significa tu familia para ti, y si te sientes fuertemente preocupado sobre ello, quizás debas dejarlos aquí hasta que esto termine. Pero antes de que tomes una decisión, piensa en esto; desde que esta segunda guerra con Voldemort ha comenzado, ha matado alrededor de doscientos niños magos que ni siquiera eran lo bastante mayores para recibir sus cartas de Hogwarts. Cerca de doscientos niños apenas como Matthew y Evan que nunca podrán crecer, nunca irán a Hogwarts, o se enamoraran ni tendrán familias propias. Ni siquiera sé cuál es la cuenta de las muertes de Muggles, pero sé que es por lo menos tan alta como las mágicas, si no más. Sé que no tenemos derecho de pedirte nada, pero considera por favor volver. Todavía hay unos mil niños que tienen potencial para ser brujas y magos, lo cual no ocurrirá si no nos ayudas.  
  
Nadie podía permanecer frío ante el conmovedor discurso de Sirius. Harry se sorprendió de que la mano que levantó hasta colocarla sobre el hombro de su padrino se sacudiera levemente.   
  
-Sirius, siento que haya sido tan terrible para todos. Pero tienes que entender que tengo que poner las necesidades de mi familia primero. Mirad, no puedo daros una respuesta final esta noche, ya que estamos todos bastante agotados emocionalmente y necesito cierto tiempo para pensarlo. Hoy han pasado muchas cosas para las que no estaba preparado. Necesito la oportunidad para reflexionar sobre algunas cosas. Si estáis dispuestos a permanecer aquí por un día o dos y darme una ocasión de trabajar en esto, no puedo prometeros nada ahora pero os daré una respuesta en un par de días.  
  
Draco suspiró con alivio mientras Severus asentía su aceptación del plan a Black. La respuesta de Harry había sido mejor que el rotundo `no´ que había anticipado. De esta manera por lo menos, incluso si Harry decidía no volver con ellos, tendría algunos días para pasar con Harry y mirar a sus hijos aunque sólo fuera a la distancia.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Al fin el siguiente capítulo, tardé un dia mas de lo habitual pero ya está aquí.....   
  
Mill gracias a Ali por la excelente ayuda que me da corrigiéndome mi traducción de esta historia.  
  
snivelly: tus preguntas muy pronto tendrán respuestas, espero que este capi te haya gustado, que creo que si por la reacción sarcástica de Harry con el viejo y la orden... la cual no me extraña en absoluto. Respecto al idiota de Dudy pienso que le tengu el mismo aprecio que tu. Besitos y cuídate.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: si solo un poco de frio, en la parte de España donde yo vivo es raro que haga mucho frio, sin embargo en verano si hace mucho calor. La mmitad de tus dudas creo que se habrán reselto en este capi, las otras serán en los dos próximos. Un besazo y cuídate.   
  
marla: Gracias por tus palabras, me agrada que te guste y mi objetivo es actualizarla y terminarla lo antes posible. besos y cuídate.  
  
Angel-de-Luz: jejeje me gusta tu humor. Me conformo con que lo leas y a menudo me dejes una opinión para saber que te gusta, yo también prefiero el español, es el idioma mas completo y bonito a mi forma de ver. Muchas gracias por parte mia y de la autora por tus palabras. Besos y cuídate.  
  
Cloe-Clow: de verdad que tus palabras me han llegado dentro, muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho de aunque no te guste esta pareja la historia te llene lo bastante como para que te guste. Espero que este capítulo te agrade. Besos y cuídate.  
  
rogue_19: me alegra que te hayas reido con las reacciones de Sirius, la verdad es que enesta historia a veces parece un poco bobo. Snape a mi me encanta es tan él en cada palabra que suelta y al mismo tiempo tan humano que me vuelve loca. Besos y cuídate. 


	13. CONFRONTACIONES

CAPÍTULO 11: CONFRONTACIONES  
  
Draco miraba alrededor del dormitorio de huéspedes que ocuparía durante su visita. Estaba cómodamente amueblado, con una cama gigante, un tocador con un espejo grande, un gran armario y un baño completo contiguo. La vista a través de la ventana daba hacia la piscina y la playa. Abrió su ventana de modo que pudiera oír el rugido del océano y olor a sal del aire. Había algo relajante en observar las olas subir y después bajar suavemente, sólo para repetir el movimiento una y otra vez. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuan contento se sentía aquí, en el hogar de Harry. La decepción rabió a través de él cuando recordó que su tiempo aquí era sólo temporal, y que pronto estaría dejando este pacífico oasis de regreso a la guerra que desgarraba su hogar. La única pregunta que permanecía era si estaría con o sin Harry y su familia.  
  
Alejándose de la ventana, cruzó el cuarto hasta el cuarto de baño para alistarse para irse a la cama.  
  
* * *  
  
Era tarde, muy tarde, pero Harry no podía dormir. Rodó sobre si mismo por la que debía ser la decimocuarta vez pero todavía no podía sentirse cómodo en su suave y enorme cama de cuatro columnas. Su mente seguía girando alrededor de las revelaciones que le habían sido hechas tan inesperadamente ese día, o más bien debería decir el día anterior, pues ya pasaba de la medianoche. Era de verdad increíble cuanto había cambiado su vida desde que había gateado fuera de sus suaves sabanas de color crema ayer por la mañana. Las emociones que había reprimido por tanto tiempo inundaron sus sentidos. Las dominantes eran odio, decepción, y dolor, entremezclados con preocupación, inquietud, responsabilidad e incluso amor. Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba sorprendido o no sobre ésta última emoción.  
  
Deslizándose en su bata de seda azul marino, salió silenciosamente de su cuarto, caminó por el pasillo y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes. Abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos y se deslizó dentro. No estaba preocupado por despertar al inquilino pues había tomado la precaución de echar sobre sus huéspedes, con sus manos, un encantamiento de magia para dormir, para evitar que despertaran durante la noche y posiblemente fisgonearan en algo que no les interesara.  
  
Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ningún ruido en la alfombra mientras que hizo su camino hasta la cama. La visión que allí descansaba casi le quitó el aliento. Harry siguió allí parado, poco dispuesto a moverse, satisfecho con el regalo de simplemente poder observar la belleza durmiente. Estaba feliz de ver las pequeñas líneas que habían comenzado a formarse prematuramente en el rostro de Draco, sin ninguna duda como consecuencia de la cantidad de tensión en la que había estado sometido, desvaído totalmente mientras se relajaba en su sueño.  
  
Estaba levemente abrumado ante cuán fuertes eran todavía sus sentimientos hacia Draco. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de que el padre de sus niños estuviera aquí, ahora, dormido en su casa. ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con algo como esto?  
  
Sabía que todavía se preocupaba por el hombre, y estaba claro que debía su vida a Draco por sacarlo de la prisión, pero lo qué sentía iba más allá de la preocupación o la gratitud. No había duda que Harry todavía amaba a su rubio Slytherin. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie más. Pero no estaba seguro si podría superar el hecho de que Draco lo hubiera abandonado. Dejándolo sin nadie.  
  
Había luchado contra todas las razones que Draco le había dado para tener que irse de nuevo a Inglaterra, ese fatídico día en Nueva York. En la superficie, Harry había entendido. Demonios, si hubiera sido él, era casi seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero profundamente, la única cosa que le importaba era que después de que finalmente habían hecho el amor, que finalmente se entregaron el uno al otro el más íntimo y precioso regalo que una persona podía dar a otra, Draco había elegido a alguien o algo por encima de él. Incluso si esa otra cosa era el mundo mágico. Oh, seguro, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero maldición, había dado todo que tenía en este mundo y no había conseguido nada a cambio. Nada era probablemente una subestimación; no, había conseguido algo, dieciocho largos meses en la prisión de Azkaban es lo que le había dado la comunidad por su generosidad. ¿Era demasiado pedir que algo fuera suyo, y sólo suyo? ¿Por qué no había podido Draco entender eso y quedarse?  
  
Estando allí parado mirando al amor de su vida soñar, Harry tomó una decisión. Para mejor o peor, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. En un movimiento que le recordó lo que había hecho anteriormente esa noche con sus hijos, alcanzó y apartó el flequillo de la frente de Draco y presionó un suave beso en la cálida piel lisa. Con el susurro de "duerme bien, mi amor," cerró suavemente la puerta e hizo su camino a su propio cuarto, esperanzado de ahora finalmente conseguir algo de un descanso muy necesario.  
  
* * *  
  
El desayuno fue un torpe suceso con cinco personas que no sabían lo que decirse exactamente los unos a los otros, una vez que la requerida pequeña charla había estado apropiadamente extinguida. Los gemelos habían desayunado previamente en la cocina con Nola, el ama de llaves, mientras que Nicole había decidido unirse a los hombres en el comedor. Draco estaba determinado a descubrir exactamente cuál era la relación entre Harry y Nicole. Estaban demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro para su gusto.  
  
Déspues del té y el café, Harry les había informado a él, Sirius y Severus, que planeaba pasar la mañana practicando con el grupo. Estaban en el proceso de terminar su nuevo CD y sólo tenían otro par de canciones que necesitaban grabar antes que su trabajo estuviera listo. Con la promesa de verlos por la tarde, tomó su café y salió del comedor.  
  
Sabiendo que no quería esperar más tiempo para tener un encuentro de corazón a corazón con Harry, Draco se levantó y se dispuso a seguir al hombre de cabello oscuro. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando sintió que alguien lo alcanzaba y lo detenía antes de salir del cuarto. Miró la mano en su brazo que evitaba que siguiera a Harry.  
  
-Si no te importa...  
  
-De hecho sí me importa. Me importa mucho y pienso que es tiempo que tú y yo aclaremos algunas cosas- gruñó Nicole, sin sentirse ni un poco intimidada por el tono y la actitud superior de Draco.  
  
Con un vistazo de despedida a Harry que se marchaba, miró fijamente una vez más a la cara de uno de los obstáculos que estaban parados entre él y lo que más deseaba.  
  
-Bien, entonces empieza. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Sabiendo que ésta era una confrontación a la que no deseaban faltar, Severus y Sirius se sentaron nuevamente y miraban con curiosidad cada vez mayor a lo qué indudablemente iba a ser una conversación interesante.  
  
-Para empezar, señor Malfoy, ¿porqué no comenzamos con cuáles son exactamente sus intenciones hacia Emrys, o como gusta de llamarlo, Harry?  
  
Atrapado fuera de guardia por la franqueza del comentario, las cejas de Draco se arquearon con desconfianza.   
  
-¿Y por qué exactamente cree que debería comenzar a discutir mis relaciones personales con usted?  
  
-Porque, mi querido Slytherin, tiene todo por ganar si lo hace y su familia para perder si no lo hace.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
Mirémoslo desde mi perspectiva; el mundo mágico no ha hecho nada más que causar dolor a Harry casi desde que fueron conscientes de su existencia. Primero, un mago oscuro mató a sus padres y le dejó huérfano. Luego otro mago, que no era ni familia ni un gran amigo, tomó la decisión de que debía ser colocado con sus restantes parientes de sangre. Los mismos parientes que no podían tolerar la simple mención de la magia e inmediatamente manifestaron un inmenso disgusto hacia este pequeño que había sido dejado en su umbral con apenas una corta nota. Para empeorar las cosas, este mismo mago, que había determinado el destino de este niño tan especial, nunca fue a comprobar cómo le iba al joven. Ni siquiera envió un representante para verificar que lo cuidaban correctamente-. Con una mirada resuelta en su cara, Nicole agregó-. Y sólo estoy comenzando.¿Continuó?  
  
"No, no creo que sea necesario, pues estoy familiarizado con la historia- Draco gruñó irritado de que esta mujer defendiera a Harry de él-. ¿Ya que descubrió mis secretos tiene algo que hacer quedándose con mi familia?  
  
-¿Quién dijo algo sobre quedarme con su familia, señor Malfoy? Ni siquiera estaba enterada de que los considerara familia. Sin embargo, estoy segura que se ha dado cuenta de que ahora Harry y yo somos muy cercanos. De hecho, me considera su único verdadero amigo, pues soy la única en la que actualmente confía. Nunca lo he traicionado. Déjeme solo asumir por un momento qué sucedería si intentara persuadirlo de echarlo a patadas a usted y a sus arrepentidos amigos y mandarlos de regreso a la 'alegre' Inglaterra.  
  
-Nunca lo traicioné- replicó Draco en un tono peligrosamente bajo.  
  
-Quizás sí y quizás no, pero no hay duda que lo abandonaste.  
  
Draco apenas podría refrenarse de infligir daño corporal en esta mujer que se atrevía a estar parada aquí delante de él y a reclamarle sus acciones. ¿La estúpida mujer no sabía con quién trataba? No sólo era un miembro del círculo interno de Voldemort y un espía secreto para la Orden del Fénix, era un Malfoy.  
  
-Mire, Draco, seré clara. Amo a Harry y también amo a esos dos muchachos y maldito si dejo a usted o a cualquier persona lastimarlos otra vez. Somos una familia y si quiere ser una parte de esa familia va a tener que trabajar para ello, y eso significa hacer sacrificios.  
  
Nicole sofocó una risa ahogada cuando vio la palidez de Draco cuando dijo que amaba a Harry. No queriendo causar a su amigo más problemas, decidió explicar su relación al entrometido rubio.  
  
-Antes que empieces a enredar las cosas, no, Harry y yo nunca fuimos amantes. No porque yo no lo haya intentado. Pero él nunca estuvo interesado en una relación, ni conmigo ni con nadie más. Siempre supe en lo más profundo que todavía esperaba que alguien regresara a él. Pero, con todo y lo unidos que hemos estado, nunca quiso hablar del otro padre de los gemelos. Durante mucho tiempo, sólo asumí que habían tenido un mal rompimiento. Eventualmente, una noche en que Harry estaba particularmente ebrio, conseguí que se abriera acerca de usted. Me dijo todo aquella noche, pero desde entonces ha rechazado volver a tratar el tema.  
  
-Usted y sus "supuestos" amigos lo lastimaron, lo lastimaron verdaderamente y yo fui la que estuve allí para juntar los pedazos. Sólo porque ahora se hayas dado cuenta de cuanta falta le ha hecho, no significa que vaya a animarle a que le dé la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Aliviado de que Harry y esta mujer no estuvieran implicados en una relación sexual, Draco decidió desechar sus sentimientos de animosidad contra Nicole e intentó mirar las cosas más objetivamente, desde su punto de vista. Ella había sido la que había estado allí para Harry todos esos años. Le había ayudado durante lo qué tuvo que haber sido un embarazo difícil. Estuvo allí para el nacimiento de sus niños, los meció en la noche, y limpió sus lágrimas cuando estaban tristes o asustados. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de si mismo, decidió que si esperaba cualquier oportunidad con Harry, necesitaba aceptar el papel que Nicole desempeñaba en su familia.  
  
-Esto puede ser una conmoción para ti, Nicole, pero sucede que convengo contigo. No quiero entrar en detalles sobre Harry y mi relación con él, porque para ser honesto contigo, no sé qué es todavía. Sé lo que quisiera que fuera, solo no hemos tenido tiempo para una conversación privada y hasta que no lo hagamos, no tengo otra cosa decir. Sin embargo, diré esto: haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para cerciorarme de que Harry y nuestros niños nunca sean lastimados otra vez-. Con una pequeña mueca, tendió su mano a una sorprendida mujer.  
  
`Gracias´ pensó Nicole, sorprendida en la franqueza y la honradez que vio en la cara de Draco Malfoy. ` Creo que está diciendo la verdad ´. Sacudiendo firmemente la mano del rubio, no pudo evitar decir la última palabra.  
  
-Por tu bien espero que estés diciendo la verdad, porque ni siquiera Merlín podrá ayudarte si no lo es.  
  
Sin saber qué hacer ahora que Harry se había ido, Draco se cambió a un bañador y luego de transformar una toalla de mano del cuarto de baño, fue a sentarse a la piscina para esperar su regreso.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry estaba en un gran humor cuando volvió después del almuerzo según lo prometido. Poco después de llegar a casa, recogió a Matthew y Evan y se dirigió hacia fuera para gozar de la tarde en la piscina. Se le unieron Draco, Sirius y Severus, que habían decidido ya que al lado de la piscina era la mejor manera de pasar un día caluroso de verano.  
  
Al parecer, las cosas habían ido bien en la práctica y el grupo estaba adelante en el tiempo para acabar su CD. El CD estaba programado para ser lanzado a mediados de Octubre de modo que estuviera afianzado en los almacenes de música cuando llegara la época navideña, que estaba solamente a cuatro meses de distancia. Pensando en la comodidad de reunir a la banda para la fecha de lanzamiento, tenían que estar acabando de grabar la música para finales de julio. Pero como Harry decía felizmente a todos, si el grupo continuaba a su ritmo actual, era factible que pudieran acabar la grabación para mediados de julio.  
  
El placer de Draco al estar viendo a sus hijos sólo fue amortiguado momentáneamente cuando Harry lo presentó a los gemelos como señor Malfoy. Los niños se portaron perfectamente corteses y bien educados, al menos durante los primeros quince minutos. Una ruidosa risa ahogada se le escapó mientras observaba a Harry intentar perseguir a ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de ver que el empapado Harry claramente tenía las manos llenas con los dos.  
  
Era asombroso sólo sentarse y mirar a Harry en su papel como padre. Sin embargo, ni siquiera un mago extremadamente poderoso como Harry estaba a la altura de la astucia y tenacidad de dos chiquillos de casi tres años. Los gemelos parecían poder comunicarse entre si sin necesidad de hablar.  
  
-Me pregunto si todos los gemelos pueden hacer eso- pensó Sirius en voz alta.  
  
Un divertido bufido se escuchó desde la silla donde Severus estaba descansando.  
  
-Si mal no recuerdo, Black, nunca tuviste el placer de ver a los gemelos Weasley mientras todavía estaban en escuela. Lo único bueno de que Hogwarts ya no sea una escuela, es que por lo menos no tenemos la desgracia de intentar enseñar a esos dos. Me estremezco al pensar en los tipos de travesuras que estos dos serán capaces de hacer con la mezcla de los genes de Potter y de Malfoy.  
  
Sirius formó una mirada extraña, casi contemplativa  
  
-Solo piensa, una nueva generación de merodeadores. Es bastante asombroso, ¿verdad?  
  
Nadie respondió a la retórica pregunta pues estaban cautivos observando las bobas travesuras de la familia que jugaban con desbordante alegría en la piscina.  
  
Justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Nicole salió y se llevó a los renuentes muchachos en la casa, de modo que pudieran estar limpios para la cena. Cuando los hombres empezaban a encaminarse de regreso a la casa, Draco le hizo una leve seña a su Padrino, indicando que él y Sirius debían desaparecer. Ésta era la primera oportunidad que Draco teníapara hablar en privado con Harry y no quería desaprovecharla.  
  
-Hey Harry ¿crees que puedas tener un minuto?  
  
Sabiendo bien que necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas, Harry asintió.  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos a caminar por la playa, solo déjame decirle a Nola que no nos esperen para comenzar la cena, si te parece?  
  
Sin esperar a que Draco aceptara, Harry dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina, intentado aplastar las mariposas que habían tomado repentinamente residencia en su estómago, Draco, nervioso, frotó sus manos a lo largo de los lados de sus pantalones de algodón negro. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando Harry aferró suavemente su codo para conseguir su atención. Saltó ante el inesperado contacto.  
  
Claramente divertido , Harry sonrió.   
  
-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas pero la playa está por ese camino- dando una patada a sus zapatos, Harry bajó por el arenoso camino, que conducía través de las dunas de arena hacia el océano.  
  
Zambullendo su cabeza para ocultar el rubor que estaba seguro manchaba sus mejillas, Draco se sacó sus propios zapatos y lo siguió rápidamente.  
  
* * *  
  
La playa estaba desierta, ni un alma se veía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista en cualquier dirección. Por un rato, los dos hombres se contentaron con caminar en silencio, escuchando solamente el embate las olas y los gritos de las hambrientas gaviotas del mar. Draco encontró que amaba la playa. Gozaba de casi todo sobre ella, la eterna brisa, el aire salino, incluso la sensación de la caliente arena entre los dedos de sus pies. Cuando era niño, los Malfoy frecuentemente pasaban sus vacaciones en sitios turísticos para los ricos por todo el globo. Podía recordar haber visitado las playas a menudo, pero ninguna encontró tan hermosa como ésta en la que caminaba esta noche. Aunque, su disfrute de esta particular playa podría tener algo que ver con su silencioso compañero, pensó para si.  
  
El sol se había sumergido tan bajo en el cielo que casi tocaba el agua antes de Harry decidiera parar. Sentándose encima de una duna de arena, los hombres continuaron mirando el horizonte. Se sentaron hombro con hombro en la arena, uno cerca del otro, pero aún sin tocarse.  
  
-Sabes en noches como esta, pienso a veces que puedo oír el chisporroteo que el sol hace mientras desaparece en el mar.  
  
Los brillantes, rojos, rosas, la naranja tostada desaparecieron lentamente dando paso a los profundos púrpura y marinos, a medida que el sol continuaba su espiral hacia abajo.   
  
-Puedo ver por qué te gusta tanto estar aquí. Es muy tranquilo. Podría aprender a amarlo.  
  
-¿Podrías?  
  
La intensidad de la pregunta tomó a Draco desprevenido. Después de tomar un momento para componer sus pensamientos mientras estudiaba la cara de Harry, afirmó suavemente.   
  
-Sí, Harry, podría.  
  
Si había esperado una respuesta, no la consiguió.  
  
-Los muchachos son increíbles. No sé lo que hiciste, pero son unos niños fabulosos. Harry.  
  
-Gracias Draco, eso significa mucho viniendo de ti. Además, te debo una disculpa.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Debí haber intentado entrar en contacto contigo, dejarte saber sobre ellos después de que hubieran nacido. En ese tiempo estaba enojado contigo por dejarme, me sentía abrumado por ser un padre soltero, no de uno sino de dos bebés, y estaba también asustado de que lo supieras y volverías a intentar quitármelos.  
  
Draco aspiró el aire entre sus dientes.   
  
-¿Realmente piensas que haría algo como eso? ¿Que te lastimaría tanto deliberadamente?"  
  
Harry tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado.  
  
-No, sé que tú no , pero déjame mostrarte los hechos. Matthew y Evan son herederos de los patrimonios de Malfoy y de Potter. Están entre la elite del mundo mágico. Nuestros patrimonios individualmente nos hacen unos de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar cuánto dinero tendríamos si combinaramos nuestras fortunas. Mientras que confío en que no me los quitarías, no confío en tu padre. ¿Y si descubría sobre ellos? Tu padre babearía una vez que se diera cuenta de que sus nietos hablan parsel. Intenté racionalizar todo haciéndome creer que te habías marchado y te había casado, produciendo a tu propio heredero, así que no necesitabas a nuestros hijos como yo.  
  
-¿Eso es lo qué querías que hiciera? ¿Olvidarme ti y continuar?  
  
-No.. . No estoy seguro qué quería, para ser honesto.  
  
Draco extendió lentamente su mano derecha y tocó suavemente la mejilla de Harry.   
  
-Lo que importa es lo que quieres ahora.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar inclinarse en la cálida mano de Draco y un gran dolor grande floreció en la boca de su estómago. Sabía que temblaba, pero no podía controlarse; hacía tanto tiempo desde que habían estado tan cerca y ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que tanto había anhelado. Sabiendo que estaban a punto de tener probablemente la conversación más importante de sus vidas, Harry se echó hacia atrás de modo que pudiera mirar a Draco a los ojos. Todos los muros estaban abajo y el amor que vio reflejado allí casi lo conducía a su perdición. Sabiendo que su respuesta iba a fijar la trayectoria no solamente para el resto de su vida, sino también la de las vidas de sus niños, Harry inspiró profundamente.   
  
-No sé; no sé lo qué quiero- comentó débilmente.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Mi agradecimiento a Ali por la excelente corrección de mis errores.  
  
Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews.  
  
fock : gracias por leer, en mi opinión personal la autora no exageró con el poder de Harry, ya que este es el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort y en algo tiene que verse. Cuídate.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Gracias por leer, me alegro mucho que te hayas pillado con la historia porque te guste. Nicole es un poco desconfiada pero es muy buena persona lo verás según vayan pasando los capítulos. Cuídate.  
  
marla: me alegro mucho de que te guste, por supuesto que Harry se arreglará con Draco, aunque al pobre Draco todavía le quede por pasar con Harry. Espero que no te haya defraudado este capítulo. Cuídate   
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hola Lissie, te agradezco mucho que me dejaras el review después de todo lo que te sucedió. Cre que cuando Harry le dice Dray transmite todo el amor que siente por él, aunque Draco demuestra mucho más sus sentimientos que Harry. Todo mejorará para Draco con Harry y Nicole demostrará que es una gran persona. De momento la aytora tiene 27 cap pero me comentó que la historia será de unos 30. Besitos y cuídate.   
  
snivelly: al igual que tú creo que Harry estuvo increible, por un lado entiendo la postura de los demás porque se trata de su hermana e hija, pero no dejaron a Harry defenderse y tampoco lo dejaron explicarse. Harry y Draco se arreglarán pero Draco aún no dejará de pasarlo mal, Nicole te sorprenderá. Besitos y cuídate  
  
Murtilla: Draco y Sirius estuvieron fantásticos, a Draco todavía le queda un poco para pasar tiempo con sus hijos y verás que Nicole no es mala. Draco más bien se verá en el lado de la luz que en el circulo de Voldemort. Tendrás que esperar un poco para saber la decisión de Harry. Un beso y cuídate.  
  
Angel-de-Luz: cuenta con una oportunidad para Draco aunque el pobre de verdad se la gane, tienes razón se muere por Harry (no me extraña jajaja), pero la "otra" se portará bien con Draco. Gracias por tu apoyo y de vrdad que me animan mucho tus palabras son muy divertidas. Besitos y cuídate.  
  
niky_chan: a Harry lo que le pasa es que está a la defensiva, el se olía el pastel y lo paga con los tres que menos se lo merecen. Nicole puede parcer una metiche pero en el futuro será muy necesaria. Los gemelos son demasiado peque ños para enterarse de nada, ni siquiera tienen tres años. Cuídate. 


	14. LA PLAYA

CAPÍTULO 14: LA PLAYA  
  
Sin dar oportunidad a su compañero para recobrarse y presionar por una respuesta más definitiva, Harry sabía que había una cosa que había meditado por años que necesitaba ser contestada antes de que esta conversación fuera más lejos.   
  
-¿Qué significó?  
  
La desconcertada mirada en la cara de Draco no disminuyó en absoluto la calidez de sus ojos.   
  
-¿Qué significó qué, Harry?  
  
Sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro, Harry intentó alejarse de la mano que acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.   
  
-Todas las cosas que escribiste en esa carta. ¿Era verdad que sentías de esa manera entonces?  
  
Los ojos gris oscuro chispearon con entendimiento. Draco había olvidado todo sobre esa carta que, en su cobardía, había dejado para Harry cuando había regresado a Inglaterra años atrás. Esa noche, después de que hubieran hecho el amor, mientras reposaba al lado de la única persona que amaría por siempre, aunque muy probablemente por última vez, sabía que necesitaba partir antes que Harry despertara, o no sería capaz de hacerlo. Escribir esa carta parecía ser la única manera en que sería capaz de despedirse apropiadamente de esta persona que se había convertido en el centro de su pequeño mundo. Había sido tan purificador, purgando su alma ante Harry, incluso si no podía estar allí cuando su amor la leyera.   
  
-Cada palabra.  
  
Pura alegría estalló en cada poro del cuerpo de Harry con la confirmación de Draco. La carta era una de sus más preciadas posesiones, pero siempre le había molestado el hecho de que nunca lo oyó decirle esas tres palabras en voz alta. También lamentaba no haber tenido el valor de decirle lo mismo a Draco.  
  
Las entrañas de Harry comenzaron a retorcerse; se sentía como cuando, inadvertidamente, se había tragado la snitch dorada en su primer año. Sin estar seguro de si iba a echarse a reír o vomitar, el hombre de cabello oscuro tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para calmar sus nervios.   
  
-Sentía del mismo modo- admitió finalmente.  
  
El rostro de Draco se iluminó completamente al oír al otro susurrar la confesión. Esto casi le cortó la respiración a Harry. Todas las máscaras estaban fuera; no había barreras ni ninguna pared tras la cual ocultarse por más tiempo. La sonrisa del hombre de cabello de plata era genuina y tan radiante que casi lastimaba sus ojos por mirarla. Pero Harry no parecía ser capaz de mirar a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera a su anterior amante.  
  
La necesidad de no hacer nada más que mirar a Draco golpeó a Harry abruptamente. Sus ojos de dieron un banquete en la perfecta curva de la línea de su fuerte mandíbula, en sus llenos labios rosados que mendigaban ser besados, en las pálidas mejillas que estaban ligeramente rojas, y en el espeso flequillo rubio que enmarcaban esos expresivos ojos. Había olvidado cuán hermoso era Draco Malfoy. Sacudió sus íntimas reflexiones y vio que el rubio también estudiaba su cara. No había manera de que Draco lo pudiera encontrar tan atractivo como él encontraba al Slytherin.   
  
-Así pues, ¿ves alguna cosa que te guste?- no pudo evitar bromear al rubio.  
  
Incluso en el claro de luna, Harry pudo ver que el rubor de Draco se había profundizado considerablemente. Recuperándose rápidamente, el Slytherin todavía consiguió una respuesta  
  
-No puedo decirte aquí. Te lo dejaré saber por la mañana.  
  
Ahora le toco a Harry ruborizarse, mientras sentía el calor elevarse a su propio rostro.  
  
Antes de saber qué estaba sucediendo, se encontró a si mismo jalado hacia arriba contra un pecho duro; dos brazos fuertes le rodearon, sosteniéndolo. Rastrillando una de sus manos por la pálida base sedosa del pelo en la nuca de Draco, mientras que el otro acariciaba gentilmente arriba y abajo su espalda, Harry colocó un suave beso en la sensible piel detrás de la oreja del rubio. Se había olvidado de cuán suave y maravilloso se sentía el cabello de Draco bajo las yemas de sus dedos.  
  
Se sentía tan bien, como si una parte de él que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo sin poderla encontrar, por fin estuviera regresando. Se sentía como si finalmente hubiera llegado a casa. Sintiendo el corazón de Draco golpear más rápido y oyendo su acelerada respiración en su oído, Harry supo que su compañero estaba tan afectado como él por su proximidad. El hombre de cabello oscuro sólo pudo jadear  
  
-Oh dios, te he extrañado tanto- susurró antes que Draco cambiara de posición y sus labios fueran capturados.  
  
La sensación del tener los mismos dos labios que había soñado tan a menudo presionado firmemente contra los suyos era indescriptible. Pronto la boca que estaba en la suya se volvió más insistente y exigente. Harry abrió su boca, dando la bienvenida a Draco. Los besos suaves llegaron a ser más urgentes, y Draco pronto estaba probando, saqueando y demandando. Habiéndole sido negado por tanto tiempo, nada parecía ser suficiente.  
  
Cuando finalmente se separaron, Harry se dio cuenta que ya no estaban sentados, que en un cierto punto había sido presionado sobre la húmeda y fresca arena y Draco estaba encima de él. Fue incapaz de hilar otro pensamiento pues sus labios hinchados por los besos fueron demandados una vez más. No había nada que existiera para él en este momento, fuera de la sensación de que pronto moriría si paraba de besar al rubio.  
  
Un hormigueo de placer que se originaba en el lugar donde Draco pellizcaba suavemente su pezón fluyó hacia abajo hasta el área de su ingle. Los dedos que acariciaban sus pezones fueron substituidos rápidamente por los mismos labios que habían causado estragos en su boca. Al darse cuenta que Draco lo había privado de su camisa, Harry rápidamente hizo lo mismo con el rubio. Sus manos pronto frotaban ligeramente la desnuda piel lisa de la espalda de otro hombre. Pronto, eso no fue suficiente y Harry necesitó más. Una mano se sumergió debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón del Slytherin para tocar sus entonadas y firmes nalgas. Harry apretó.  
  
La necesidad de poseer completamente a Harry era más fuerte que nunca cuando el rubio se movió finalmente sobre el pecho musculoso para besar al moreno nuevamente, esta vez profundamente y totalmente. El Gryffindor podía sentir la excitación de Draco presionado firmemente contra la suya. Empujó hacia arriba frotando sus dos erecciones. Alguien gimió, pero ninguno de los dos hombres estuvo seguro de quien fue.  
  
Draco estaba en cielo. Harry era como el agua de vida que se daba a un hombre que había estado perdido en el desierto por una semana. Algo tan imprescindible como sus dos manos. La primera vez que habían hecho amor, fue un dar y recibir mutuo, apacible y lleno de amor y de cuidado. Nada igual a lo que ahora estaba pasando.  
  
Repentinamente, las palabras de Harry volvieron a él. Cómo lo había odiado por hacerle el amor y después dejarlo. Era difícil pensar cualquier cosa con el cuerpo caliente y dispuesto del hombre que amaba debajo de él. Draco sabía que si esperaba un poco más no habría vuelta atrás, que harían el amor aquí, en la playa. De repente, eso no parecía tan atractivo como lo había sido apenas unos momentos antes. ¿Quién sabía qué iba a traer el mañana? Había una buena posibilidad de que Harry decidiera permanecer aquí, en California ¿y entonces qué? Ni siquiera quería pensar en las ramificaciones de hacer el amor a Harry por una segunda vez y después verse forzado a partir nuevamente. Su amado podría perdonarlo quizá una vez, ¿pero dos veces? Lo amaba demasiado para hacerle eso, para causarle un dolor tan horrendo.  
  
Con resuelta determinación, Draco se separó de Harry, desenredando sus miembros en el proceso. Con la sensación de que se estaba hundiendo, observó como las brillantes esmeraldas se humedecían con lágrimas no derramadas y confusión.  
  
-¿Qué...por qué te vas Dray? ¿Por qué paraste?  
  
Los ojos grises llenos de pesar juntaron las piezas profundamente en el alma de Harry, llenándolo de pavor.  
  
-Harry, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que ésta es una de las cosas más duras que he hecho alguna vez. Pero no puedo dejar que esto continúe; tenemos que parar ahora, antes de que vayamos más lejos.  
  
Harry se incorporó airadamente y dio la vuelta alejándose de los brazos que acababan de darle tanto placer y comodidad.  
  
-¿Por qué, Dray? ¿Hay algún otro?  
  
Draco frunció el ceño, ni una sola vez consideró que Harry pudiera pensar que tenía a alguna otra persona en su vida.   
  
-No Harry, no es nada como eso. Nunca podría haber otra persona-. El sonido de las olas casi ahogaron las palabras suavemente pronunciadas.  
  
Sin saber por qué Draco lo había atormentado con esto, haciéndolo creer que podían estar juntos una vez más, Harry tomó airadamente una concha marina y la azotó contra el océano. El chapoteo mientras la cáscara se hundía debajo de las olas no hizo nada para apaciguar al Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Qué es entonces?- exigió, necesitando oír la verdad.  
  
-Si hacemos el amor otra vez, Harry, quisiera que fuera para siempre.  
  
Harry miraba con incredulidad a los ojos que parecían una tormenta de verano al romperse.   
  
-¿Si?  
  
Siendo físicamente el más fuerte de los dos, Draco tiró de Harry nuevamente dentro de su abrazo aunque el hombre de pelo oscuro luchó para escaparse.   
  
-No 'si', Harry. 'Cuando'.  
  
Pero el daño ya había sido hecho, incluso mientras lo sostenía Draco podía sentir como Harry mentalmente tiraba lejos de él.  
  
-¡Oh Merlín, Harry! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo? ¿Cuánto te amé siempre?- con una mano temblorosa, Draco apartó el espeso flequillo negro de la querida cara de Harry-. No sabemos qué vaya a suceder mañana y no podría soportar si hiciéramos el amor otra vez y tuviera que alejarme de ti por la mañana. La primera vez, casi me mató; no creo que pudiera sobrevivir una segunda vez.  
  
Harry perdió toda su voluntad para luchar cuando oyó caer de los labios de Draco las palabras que tanto había estado deseando oír. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta por qué Draco había dejado de hacerle el amor cuando lo hizo. Lo envolvió una sensación de amor tan poderosa que pensó que estallaría su corazón. Tomó conciencia de cuál era el problema y solamente vio una solución simple.  
  
-Entonces no te vayas.  
  
-Merlín, Harry, si sólo fuera así de fácil.  
  
-Podría ser si lo quisieras- llegó la sencilla respuesta.  
  
Draco sabía que no tenía sentido discutir ese punto ahora, no cuando ninguno de ellos pensaba con claridad. Como típico Slytherin, intentó hacer un hábito de no tomar decisiones cuando las emociones estaban descontroladas.  
  
Necesitando tiempo para distanciarse de lo qué acababa de suceder, y dar a sus cuerpos tiempo de serenarse, se sentaron una vez más uno al lado del otro, mirando fijamente sobre la inmensidad del océano. La brillante luz de la luna llena casi bailaba sobre el balanceo de las olas, sombras misteriosas se deslizaban en el agua.  
  
-Sabes, si no estuviera tan cercana la luna llena, estoy seguro que Remus habría insistido en venir-.Draco sabía que era un pobre intento para cambiar el tema, pero sentía que tenía que decir algo; el silencio estaba matándole.  
  
Harry resopló.   
  
-Bien, me alegra que no lo hiciera . Era una de las personas que pensé que me apoyaría. Nunca olvidaré la mirada en sus ojos ese día en la Sala de la Corte.  
  
No deseando volver a lo mismo otra vez, Draco pensó rápidamente en cómo cambiar el tema una vez más. Pero antes que se le pudiera ocurrir algo apropiado, Harry continuó:  
  
-Además, fue bastante difícil entrar en la sala de conferencias después del concierto y veros a los tres allí. No sé cómo hubiera reaccionado de haber estado Remus también. Es más, tan pronto como dejé esa habitación, me fui precipitadamente a mi camerino y me derrumbé.  
  
-Si me lo preguntas, nos engañaste bastante bien allí. Después de viejo, te has convertido en un mentiroso muy bueno, Potter.  
  
-Tuve que hacerlo. ¿Y a quién piensas que estás llamando viejo? Si recuerdo correctamente, tu cumpleaños es diez meses antes el mío.  
  
-No me lo recuerdes. Me siento mucho más viejo de veintitrés.  
  
-Me siento de la misma manera, pero por lo menos no eras padre soltero a la edad de veinte. Demonios, nacieron poco después de mi vigésimo cumpleaños. La mayoría de los niños de esa edad están festejándolo fuera con sus amigos. Nunca tuvimos tiempo para nada de eso.  
  
Reconociendo la verdad en esas palabras, Draco asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Sabes, sigue siendo difícil creer que tengo realmente dos hijos-.Draco pensó por un momento, entonces se corrigió-. No. Que tenemos dos hijos. Ahí están esos dos pequeños perfectos, con la sonrisa Malfoy y el cabello Potter- Draco estaba demasiado abrumado para continuar-. ¡Y por Slytherin!, ni siquiera sé la primera cosa sobre ellos. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Quién nació primero? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres completos? Asumo que en sus partidas de nacimiento su apellido figura como Potter. ¿Qué les gusta hacer? ¿Ya les has enseñado algo sobre Quidditch?  
  
Harry comenzó a reír nerviosamente ante la casi aterrada expresión en la cara de Draco. La realidad de ser un padre finalmente se instalaba en él. A medida que las preguntas continuaron sin ni siquiera una momentánea pausa para respirar, la risa nerviosa del moreno se convirtió en verdaderas carcajadas.  
  
Sintiéndose insultado ante el hecho de que Harry no lo tomara seriamente, Draco detuvo su interrogatorio.  
  
Mientras que su risa murió en una ocasional risa ahogada, Harry estiró el brazo y aferró la mano del Slytherin. Levantando sus manos juntas hasta sus labios, presionó un ligero beso en la parte posterior de los nudillos de Draco antes de regresarlas a sus costados.   
  
-Bien Dray, déjame comenzar por el principio. Matthew Harrison Malfoy Potter nació a las 12:09 de la madrugada del 9 de Agosto del 2000. Se le unió pronto en el cuarto de niños su molesto gemelo casi idéntico Evan Michael Malfoy Potter, que nació a las 12:26 .  
  
Draco sintió las lágrimas venir a sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto había perdido al no estar allí para el nacimiento de sus niños.  
  
-Matthew significa regalo de Dios y Evan significa pequeño guerrero o Dios es bueno- dijo con reverencia.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Sentía que eran bonitos antes de que nacieran, pero luego, cuando los sostuve por primera vez y miré a sus pequeñas caras arrugadas, sabía que mi vida tenía un propósito. Creí de verdad que eran regalos de dios, mis propios pequeños milagros-. Harry parecía tener un resplandor interno cuando hablaba de sus niños.  
  
Draco no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había estado Harry durante el embarazo.   
  
-Es una maravilla que pudieras concebirlos y llevarlos con seguridad. Sabes que esto significa que somos compañeros del alma, ¿verdad?  
  
-Eso es lo que me dijo Nikki después de que hubiera recuperado el sentido.  
  
Harry sonrió cuando vio la mirada interrogante en la cara de Draco.   
  
-Me desmayé cuando me dijo que estaba embarazado- ignoró la risa de Draco al tiempo que continuaba con su explicación-. ¿Recuerdas Dray, que fui criado por Muggles que odiaban la magia?. Ni siquiera había oído hablar de que existía la posibilidad de que un hombre pudiera quedarse embarazado. Fue un pequeño impacto para mi sistema.  
  
-Tengo la sensación de que eso es una subestimación-. Comentó Draco mientras tiraba de la espalda de Harry contra su pecho.  
  
Harry suspiró, sintiéndose contento sólo con permanecer allí, en los brazos de su compañero, con su discordia anterior olvidada temporalmente.  
  
-De todos modos, me dijo que solamente los compañeros del alma podían concebir de esa manera, pero siendo honesto contigo, no estoy seguro qué significa ser un compañero de alma.  
  
-Bien Potter, una vez más parece que estás careciendo de una educación mágica apropiada así que tendré que aclararte una vez más. Déjame hacer un intercambio, tú me cuentas más historias sobre nuestros niños y yo te contesto a cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre lo que significa ser un compañero del alma.   
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
El siguiente par de horas pasaron volando entre muchas risas y algunas lágrimas, mientras dos años y medio de recuerdos fueron compartidos entre un padre que fue lo bastante afortunado para experimentar el ver crecer a sus niños de primera mano con su otro padre, que no lo hizo.  
  
Metidos en su conversación, ninguno de los dos hombres notó que la marea había subido hasta que literalmente lamía los dedos de sus pies. Decidiendo que sus compañeros estarían probablemente bastante preocupados, supieron que lo mejor era encaminarse hacia la casa. Parándose, Draco intentó cepillar la mayoría de la arena que tenían encima, lamentando haber dejado su varita en la casa.   
  
-¿Sabes que un hechizo de limpieza simple resolvería esto en un segundo?  
  
-Podría, pero es mejor hacerlo a la manera Muggle aquí, Dray. Hay espías por todas partes y no creo que quieras explicar por qué estabas en esta playa realizando un hechizo de limpieza a las 10:30 de la noche, ¿lo harías?  
  
-Creo que no. ¿Pero cómo haces para vivir sin magia?- le preguntó mientras lo alcanzaba y tomaba firmemente la mano de Harry entre las suyas.  
  
-Hay salas en mi propiedad que hacen indetectable cualquier magia realizada, pero esas salas no se extienden hasta aquí, en la playa pública. Además, la magia con las manos es mucho más difícil de rastrear, pero incluso así la utilizo sólo escasamente.  
  
Con una punzada de pesar al recordar la necesidad que habían tenido Harry y su familia de vivir a escondidas por tanto tiempo, Draco se limitó a regresar hacia la casa.  
  
Sus pensamientos se centraron en la reunión que todavía tenían por delante. En la que Harry les diría si decidía volver a Hogwarts con ellos o no. Una parte de él quería que decidiera regresar, no quería estar separado de su amor otra vez. Pero el lado más desinteresado casi deseaba que Harry los rechazara. Él y sus niños tenían una buena vida aquí en los Estados Unidos. Podrían vivir por muchos años antes que la guerra tocara estas orillas. Parte de él quería ese sueño para su familia, incluso si significaba que nadie en Inglaterra tuviera la oportunidad de proteger a las suyas.  
  
-¿Sabes que no fue justo?- fueron las palabras que rompieron su silenciosa contemplación.  
  
Tiró de sus manos unidas a Harry bajándolas lentamente.   
  
-¿Qué no fue justo?- preguntó con preocupación.  
  
-Nunca me lograste decir qué son exactamente los compañeros del alma.  
  
-Bien, mi amor, creo que tendremos que dejar la conversación para otro día.  
  
-Sabes, podría conseguirme acostumbrarme a eso.  
  
-¿Acostumbrarte a qué?- preguntó Draco, desconcertado por la mueca traviesa en la cara de Harry.  
  
-A que me llames `mi amor´. Me gusta eso, tonto.  
  
-Bueno, ciertamente es mas agradable que el cártel de 'tonto'- Draco hizo un puchero.  
  
-Entonces, supongo que es mejor que de aquí en adelante trabajemos en una palabra de cariño más apropiada.  
  
Harry levantó una ceja antes de girar repentinamente, pateando toda la arena encima de las piernas de Draco. Viendo lo que había hecho inadvertidamente, el hombre de pelo oscuro trató de escaparse y comenzó a correr a través de las dunas.  
  
Sólo deteniéndose brevemente para lamentar su condición cubierta de arena, el hombre de pelo de plata rápidamente emprendió su persecución.  
  
* * *  
  
Habían sido muchas horas desde que la cena había terminado. Sirius se había refugiado una vez más en el sillón del salón ubicado al lado de la piscina, dejando a Severus quien discutía con el ama de llaves de Harry en la cocina. En todo el tiempo que habían estado buscando a Harry ni una vez había sospechado que su ahijado pudiera tener una vida como ésta. Siempre lo había imaginada solo, con frío y muerto de hambre en alguna calle.  
  
Estaba extremadamente orgulloso de la manera en que Harry había cuidado de si mismo después de escaparse de la prisión. Sirius, desafortunadamente, tenía una única perspectiva de cómo recuperarse de Azkaban y sabía lo difícil que era reconstruir la vida después de sufrir con algo tan traumático como era eso.  
  
Las cosas no estaban iguales entre Harry y él mismo, no como una vez habían podido estar. Pero cuando se tenía una vida como la que Sirius Black había llevado, uno no se podía permitir la pregunta `y si´. Era una trampa peligrosa de la cual no había escape. Sirius estaba esperanzado de que, con el tiempo, él y Harry pudieran forjar una nueva relación. Claro, si el chico decidía volver con ellos. Si sólo...  
  
Una gran sonrisa cruzó la cara de Sirius cuando los sonidos de risas pudieron ser oídos antes de que su ahijado y Malfoy aparecieran ante su vista. Aunque inicialmente le impresionó el pensamiento de que habían engendrado dos niños juntos, no estaba tan sorprendido como podría haber estado. Harry nunca había confiado en él sobre ninguno de sus intereses y sabía que no había salido con ninguna persona seriamente, así que la única razón para ello era que estaba involucrado con alguien, y que sentía la necesidad de mantener la relación privada.  
  
El mundo mágico aceptaba la homosexualidad mucho más fácilmente que la comunidad Muggle, especialmente en los caso de compañeros del alma. El mismo Sirius había experimentado con una variedad de relaciones antes que le hubieran enviado a la prisión. Demonios, si era perfectamente honesto consigo mismo, sabía de otros dos hombres que estaban atraídos el uno por el otro pero habían estado largo tiempo negándose por miedo del rechazo y por otras obligaciones relacionadas con la guerra.  
  
Harry se detuvo precipitadamente cuando vio a Sirius esperándolos en el patio. Sin una advertencia de que Harry iba a parar, Draco no tuvo ningún tiempo para controlarse y chocó contra el duro cuerpo delante de él.   
  
-¡Ow!  
  
-Bien, sirvió para parar bien. ¿Porqué te detuviste repentinamente de todos modos?  
  
Haciendo un mohín, Harry inclinó la cabeza en la dirección donde Sirius estaba parado mirando el intercambio con diversión.  
  
-¿Pasasteis un buen rato, muchachos?  
  
-No te gustaría saber, Black- dijo el rubio Slytherin con desprecio. Sin embargo, el desprecio en su cara se vio perceptiblemente disminuido por la felicidad en su sonrisa.  
  
Agarrando a su ahijado por la espalda, Black rió entre dientes.   
  
-No, no realmente. De hecho, he aprendido más sobre la vida amorosa de Harry en los dos últimos días que en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos. Ahora, ¿por qué no entramos en la casa? Creo que tu ama de llaves necesitará ser rescatada.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió a Nola?  
  
-Déjame solo decir que después de cenar, Snape decidió conseguir su cocina. Tenían absolutamente una batalla sobre el territorio cuando decidí retirarme.  
  
Harry rió, aliviado de que un fuera nada serio.   
  
-Debí haber advertido a Snape sobre cuán posesiva puede llegar a ser Nola con su cocina. Incluso se molesta conmigo a veces, cuando todo lo que le hago es preparar un emparedado. Si no me confundo, creo que será nuestro profesor de pociones quién necesitará ser rescatado.  
  
´  
  
Sintiendo más paz de la que podían recordar en mucho tiempo, los tres hombres dieron la vuelta y caminaron a la cocina.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Gracias a Ali por su inmensa ayuda.  
  
Murtilla: si, la verdad es que la situación fue un poco tensa en algunos momentos. Yo tiro mas en darle la razón a Draco, simplemente por una razón salvó a Harry y se marchó por evitarle problemas, aunque comprendo que Harry no quiera poner en peligro a sus hijos y no deseé volver a Inglaterra con los que le traicionaron. Si es una buena imagen jajaja. Gracias por todo.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Si el otro fue romántico, este en mi opinión es muy necesario para la historia, muy emocionante y de los más románticos. Nicole si es muy buena persona y ama a Harry y a los niños por encima de todo, aunque en el otro capi pareció lo que pensabas. Los noños por su descripción de vaerdad que tienen que ser muy bonitos y con esos padres....uff jeje. Besitos y nos leemos.  
  
Paola: si, lo seguiré actualizando pronto. Creo que tu pregunta ha quedado respondida con este capítulo. Para que Draco tenga relación con los niños queda algún capítulo porque Harry quiere estar seguro de sus intenciones. Gracias  
  
XD: Jeje Harry etá muy confundido pero poco a poco se le pasará, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por leer.  
  
snivelly: si, Nicole no le tiene ninguna simpatía a los ex amigos, etc...de Harry y con toda la razón del mundo, aunque fue demasiado dura en un principio co los tres buenos. Ron y Hermione tiene una hija que sabremos de ella más adelante. Besitos  
  
llunaa: Gracias, creo que es una buena historia de las mejores que he leido en inglés, me alegro que te guste de verdad. Saludos  
  
niky_chan: La reacción de Draco fue que estaba muy celoso de ella y no sabía que grado había alcanzado su relación. Pero todo se solucionará ya verás. Besitos.  
  
vaya eto s raro: hay que ponerse un poco del lado de cada parte los dos tenían muy buenas razones para actuar así. Muchas gracias   
  
dark-sabry: muchas gracias, como dices la intención es lo que cuenta y te lo agradezco mucho. Saludos. 


	15. DECISIONES

CAPÍTULO 15: DECISIONES  
  
El sonido de una puerta cerrándose sacó a Draco de su cómoda cama y lo llevó derecho a la ventana. Pasó una cansada mano por su cara, intentando conseguir que sus ojos se enfocaran en la vista. Echó la culpa de su falta de sueño de la noche anterior al hecho de que al parecer no podía conseguir cerrar su mente el tiempo suficiente como para lograr dormir. Pensamientos de Harry y sus hijos, Harry en la playa, Harry presionado contra él, besándole....corrieron sin parar y posteriormente lo mantuvieron despierto mucho tiempo después que todos se hubieran retirado esa noche.   
  
Después de un momento, su velada visión se despejó. Tenía que ser extremadamente temprano pues el sol ni siquiera había comenzado a levantarse todavía y la playa aún parecía absolutamente oscura. Por lo que podía ver desde su ventana, no parecía haber cosa alguna allá afuera. Preguntándose qué habría podido ser el ruido, comenzó a girarse para alejarse de la ventana de regreso a su tentadora cama caliente. Quizá ahora, finalmente podría conseguir dormir un poco.  
  
En el preciso momento que daba la vuelta, por el rabillo del ojo detectó un movimiento afuera. Mirando fijamente nuevamente a través de la ventana, Draco se rió entre dientes cuando descubrió a Emrys Kingston, vestido como había estado la primera mañana que habían estado aquí, caminando a través del patio. Hizo escala en la caseta de la piscina y recogió ese largo tablero con el que ya le había visto anteriormente y comenzó la trayectoria que le conducía a la playa.   
  
Sabiendo hacia dónde se dirigía Harry, Draco se enfundó rápidamente en un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta y partió tras el cantante.   
  
Después de alcanzar el patio, el rubio paró y rápidamente adoptó su forma de animago. Oliendo el aire para verificar la dirección que había seguido Harry, el lobo gris bajó corriendo a la playa en busca de su presa.  
  
* * *  
  
Hundido en sus confusos pensamientos, Harry bajo rápidamente hacia la playa arenosa, sin prestar atención al ecosistema marino que, en torno a él, gradualmente iba despertando de su sueño. Al poco tiempo, un sonido que parecía fuera de lugar en esta temprana mañana lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El sonido se repetía una y otra vez y parecía acercarse. Identificando que venía desde algún lugar a sus espaldas, dio la vuelta, bajando su tabla de surf y esperado para ver qué venía hacia él.   
  
No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que un familiar y enorme lobo gris apareció dentro de su visión. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro mientras recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Draco transformarse. El impecable animal parecía, en cierta forma, ser el adecuado para él; fuerte, noble, inteligente y astuto. En el caso de las personas que se convierten en animagos, su forma animal es escogida para ellos por el espíritu guía, como el animal que mejor se adapte a su personalidad. En el caso de Draco había sido un acierto.  
  
El lobo resbaló deteniéndose en la arena mojada momentáneamente antes de levantarse sobre sus patas traseras y colocar las delanteras suavemente en el pecho de Harry, teniendo cuidado de no rasguñarlo. El hombre se rió cuando el lobo dejo escapar un fuerte aullido y comenzó a lamerle la cara.   
  
-Bien, bien, capto el mensaje. Siento haberte abandonado esta mañana. ¿Qué tal si te bajas ahora?  
  
Si un lobo pudiera sonreír, Harry estaba seguro que éste estaría sonriendo mientras que graciosamente caía echándose sobre la suave arena. Arrodillándose, rascó al animal detrás de las orejas.   
  
  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo levantado tan temprano? Pensé que seguramente dormirías por lo menos otro par de horas- Harry preguntó con seriedad, pero el brillo en sus ojos dio un mordisco en sus observaciones.   
  
Levantándose, Harry lanzó un vistazo arriba y abajo de la playa, cerciorándose de que todavía estaba desierta.   
  
-Bien, Realmente quería ir a volar esta mañana, pero dado que tú no puedes volar, supongo que tendré que conformarme con correr-. Hubo un suave estallido y el lugar en donde el mago había estado parado ahora se encontraba ocupado por un amistoso perro ovejero de tamaño mediano. Harry el perro sacudió la cabeza para intentar mover una de sus orejas que tenía la tendencia de caer sobre su cara. Dando a su compañero un ladrido feliz, corrió por la playa siendo pronto seguido de cerca por un gran lobo.  
  
* * *  
  
Esa tarde después del almuerzo, Severus abordó el tema que todos sabían era necesario discutir pero estaban renuentes a sacar a colación.   
  
-Escucha, Potter, las mini vacaciones se aprecian mucho, pero es tiempo que regresemos de nuevo a Hogwarts. Necesitamos saber cuál es tu posición.  
  
  
  
Sabiendo que esto no se podía retrasar mucho más, Harry les indicó que debían reunirse en su estudio.   
  
Sin ser distinguido por su paciencia, apenas había cerrado la puerta detrás de él cuando Severus exigía otra vez saber cuál era la decisión de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?  
  
Sirius y Draco miraron a Harry atentamente.  
  
-Si me estás preguntando si estoy dispuesto a ir de nuevo a Inglaterra con vosotros, entonces la respuesta es no, no lo estoy.  
  
Draco tragó saliva intentando librarse de la sensación de ansiedad en su estómago, ` Harry no regresará ´  
  
-Bien, Potter, no puedo decir que esté sorprendido. Se necesitaría un hombre más grande que tú para apartar todo tu pasado y continuar; sólo espero que puedas vivir contigo mismo sabiendo que prácticamente entregaste a Voldemort el Mundo Mágico en una fuente de plata.  
  
Harry miró agudamente a su anterior profesor. No había oído ese tono condescendiente desde el principio de su sexto año en Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
-Estarías sorprendido con todo lo que puedo vivir, Severus- replicó con desprecio tomando un tono similar.  
  
Sabiendo que no ganaría nada trastornando al heredero de Gryffindor más tiempo, Severus decidió cambiar su enfoque.  
  
- Ciertamente, has demostrado que eres capaz de sobrevivir mucho mejor de lo que podría una persona normal. Demonios, esta experiencia ciertamente te ha hecho un mago más fuerte, es absolutamente un logro, ¿pero y tus hijos? ¿Cómo van a vivir?  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando, Snape? No sabes nada sobre mis hijos.  
  
Snape sabía que trayendo a los niños de Harry a la conversación tomaba un gran riesgo. El alto profesor de pociones tomó un largo momento para mirar evaluadoramente a su ex-estudiante.  
  
-Sé que la herencia Potter sigue siendo uno de las más antiguas y más nobles líneas de sangre aún existentes en el mundo. Por lo tanto, Matthew y Evan Potter, como tú mismo, son herederos de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
Sin estar seguro de desear saber hacia dónde iba esta conversación, Harry no pudo evitar mirar fieramente a Snape.  
  
-Son mucho más que eso, Snape, pero no veo tú punto. Todos en la Orden sabían que era el Heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
-Bien, supongo que es esa sangre de Gryffindor lo que te hace ser un poco 'corto'. Considéralo de esta manera. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts sabiendo que estaba todo ese mundo allí fuera y a ti, que eras una parte de él, ni siquiera te lo habían mencionado? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando después de años de preguntar finalmente te dijeron cuál era tu verdadera herencia? Hmm.  
  
Severus se detuvo brevemente para dejar que asumiera lo dicho antes de continuar.   
  
-Por si no lo recuerdas, quizá pueda aclarártelo ya que estaba allí cuando Albus finalmente te reveló la verdad. De hecho, todos estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Harry había ocultado cuidadosamente sus emociones detrás de una máscara inexpresiva.   
  
-Sí, recuerdo perfectamente, estaba menos que emocionado.  
  
Draco tuvo que resistir el impulso de reírse ante la evidente exageración de Harry. ` Menos emocionado que mi culo. ´ Harry había lanzado un ataque que se podía oír a través del castillo. Algunos de las artículos que habían incurrido en la cólera de Harry habían sido tan destruidos que ni siquiera el más fuerte hechizo ` reparo´ pudo componerlos. Los rumores de ese episodio todavía se repetían.   
  
-Llámalo como quieras, señor Potter, pero considera esto, ¿cómo piensas que tus niños se sentirán cuando descubran lo que has estado ocultándoles? Al no regresar con nosotros estás de hecho negándoles su legítima herencia. ¿No piensas que les molestará el hecho de que tomaras la salida cobarde en vez de luchar por ellos?  
  
Cuando los ojos de Harry destellaron venenosamente, Snape supo que había empujado al joven demasiado lejos.  
  
-¿Cómo demonios llamas a lo que he estado haciendo los tres últimos años sino luchar por ellos? Todo lo que he estado haciendo lo he hecho por ellos. ¿Cómo te atreves ni siquiera a preguntar sobre la manera en que he decidido criar a mis niños? Matthew y Evan no son tu preocupación.  
  
Hubo una embarazosa calma en la conversación mientras los adversarios examinaban sus posiciones.  
  
-Harry, ¿por favor, no lo reconsiderarías? Sin ti perderemos.  
  
Harry miró la triste cara de su padrino.   
  
-No, Sirius. No lo reconsideraré. Lo siento, pero así es como debe ser.  
  
Sirius asintió aceptando la decisión de su ahijado.   
  
-Sabes que ahora que Dumbledore te ha encontrado no te dejará ir. Enviará a otros para intentar convencerte.  
  
Harry lanzó a Sirius una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
-Ese es un riesgo que voy a tener que tomar.  
  
Decidiendo hacer una última tentativa para razonar con el obstinado hombre, Severus agregó:   
  
Él no es el único que no cede. Una vez que Tú-Sabes-Quién tenga el control de Europa qué lo detendrá para venir aquí. Estás viviendo un tiempo prestado, Potter.  
  
El ex-Gryffindor frotó sus cansados ojos, deseando que esta conversación sencillamente terminara.   
  
-Entiendo eso, Severus.  
  
-Entonces, por lógica ¿ no sería más fácil detenerlo antes de que ponga un pie en suelo americano? Si no luchas por Inglaterra, entonces considera por lo menos luchar para proteger la nueva vida que has instalado para ti aquí.  
  
-¿Quién habría pensado esto Severus Snape, que el eterno enemigo de los Gryffindors trataría de utilizar la lógica de un Gryffindor?- Harry se rió entre dientes-. Mira, Severus, sé lo que estás intentando hacer, pero antes de que te desgastes totalmente déjame decirte que mi decisión es final. Nada que digas la cambiará.  
  
-Bien, entonces supongo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Sería mejor que partiéramos esta misma noche.  
  
Harry asintió.   
  
-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, puede ser arreglado.  
  
-¿No has estado prestando atención, Potter? No se trata de lo que queremos hacer; se trata de lo que tenemos que hacer- con ésas cortantes palabras finales, Severus se levantó y salió precipitadamente del estudio, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él.  
  
-Bien, supongo que no resultó demasiado bien. Antes de irme, Harry, sólo quiero disculparme una vez más por no estar allí cuando más me necesitaste. Nunca me perdonaré por eso.  
  
Harry se levanto y aferró a su padrino en un apretado abrazo.  
  
-Te dije que ya estabas perdonado, Sirius.  
  
-Lo sé. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry; tienes una buena vida aquí y una familia maravillosa. Por favor, cuida de mis magníficos ahijados.  
  
Conviniendo, Harry le dejó partir y caminó lejos del merodeador.   
  
-Antes de irme, sólo quiero pedirte que permanezcas en contacto. No pienso que pueda resistir perderte otra vez, no ahora que finalmente te encontré.  
  
-Lo haré, Padrino.  
  
-Bien Harry, mejor voy a ver donde estalló el huracán Snape.  
  
Después de observar partir a su padrino, Harry dio la vuelta al único miembro restante de la Orden dentro del cuarto.  
  
-Has estado particularmente tranquilo esta noche.  
  
-Eso es porque Severus dijo suficiente por el resto de nosotros- Draco sonrió.  
  
-Así pues, ¿también estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó Harry con cautela.  
  
Draco se levantó y caminó hasta donde Harry se encontraba parado. Inclinándose, presionó un beso suave en los labios levemente más pequeños del hombre.  
  
-Nunca, Harry. ¿Cómo podría estar enojado contigo por poner los mejores intereses y el bienestar de nuestros niños primero?  
  
Harry estaba agradecido de que Draco entendiera. Las preguntas respecto a lo que el rubio se proponía hacer ahora, y cuando hubiera partido, corrieron por la mente del Gryffindor a un paso furioso. Sin querer conocer las respuestas en este momento, apretó sus brazos alrededor de su alma gemela deseando que ese instante no acabara nunca y así no tuvieran que hacer frente a la separación una vez más.  
  
Con un gran suspiro Harry se alejó del abrazo de Draco.   
  
-Vayamos a ver a esos dos idiotas. No puedo dejarlos intentar aparecerse en Inglaterra desde aquí; no es seguro.  
  
* * *  
  
Encontrando al dúo en el patio, Harry procedió a dar a Sirius y Severus la dirección de un bar en San Diego, desde donde podrían viajar con polvos floo hasta una localización segura en Inglaterra. Mientras los dos hombres mayores se preparaban para aparecerse en las coordenadas proporcionadas, Snape dio la vuelta y espetó a su propio ahijado.   
  
-Vamos, Draco. No hay tiempo para despedidas prolongadas. Necesitamos irnos.  
  
-Eso está bien, pues nunca fui afecto a las escenas emocionales. Así pues, te veré alguna vez, Severus.  
  
Snape estaba atontado. Seguramente no había oído correctamente.   
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Draco empujó un filamento blanco de su pelo rubio fuera de su cara antes de dar la vuelta y mirar directamente a Harry. El amor y el asombro reflejados en esos brillantes ojos esmeralda reafirmaron su propia decisión.  
  
-Digo, ten una agradable vida, Severus.  
  
-Pero no puedes decir que permanecerás aquí; eres nuestro último espía. Te necesitamos, Draco- protestó el maestro de pociones.  
  
-No puedo evitarlo, Severus. Hace tres años tomé una decisión terrible y casi terminó por costarme todo lo que considero querido. Finalmente tengo la ocasión de compensar esa desafortunada opción. Sí, la luz me necesita, pero también aquí me necesitan. Esta vez no cometeré la misma equivocación. Mi familia tiene que estar primero.  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Hizo a Draco renunciar a la Orden; ¿realmente lo había puesto a él y el bienestar de sus niños por encima de todo?  
  
Viendo la pregunta en sus ojos, Draco se acercó a Harry cautelosamente y lentamente extendió el brazo para tomar su cálida mano entre la propia.   
  
-Es decir, ¿si me aceptas?  
  
Harry estudió la cara de Draco atentamente, buscando la más leve muestra de traición o de incertidumbre. No viendo ninguna, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y contestó a su alma gemela.  
  
-Draco, no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa. Pero quisiera que lo intentáramos. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de tener una verdadera relación antes y quiero eso, si es lo que quieres- musitó Harry cautelosamente, todavía incapaz de creer que Draco planeara realmente permanecer aquí con él.  
  
El rubio alcanzó a colocar un cálido beso en la lisa mejilla de Harry.   
  
-Quiero eso más que cualquier cosa- susurró en el oído del hombre de cabello oscuro.  
  
El sonido de alguien que despejaba su garganta bruscamente interrumpió un momento de otra manera perfecto.   
  
-Excusadnos, no es que no quisiéramos que fuerais felices, pero ambos nos haréis una gran falta- señaló Severus con decepción.  
  
Derrotados, Severus y Sirius se despidieron y salieron para el bar al otro lado de la ciudad.  
  
Tan pronto como estuvieron solos otra vez, Draco se encontró jalado firmemente a los brazos de Harry.   
  
-No puedo creer que estés realmente aquí y que vayas a permanecer conmigo- murmuró en el suave pelo plateado que tanto amaba.  
  
Draco, colocándose de modo que pudiera mirar a Harry, estaba sorprendido por ver la humedad contenida en los ojos del otro hombre.   
  
-Sabía que una vez que te hubiera encontrado no habría manera de que pudiera alejarme una segunda vez, Harry. Estoy aquí para quedarme- deseando aligerar el ambiente, no pudo evitar agregar-. Claro que dejé todas mis cosas en Inglaterra, de modo que eso significa que a menos que desees tenerme atacando tu armario cada día, necesitaré ir a hacer compras.  
  
Harry besó la suave piel en la sien de Draco.   
  
-No sé Dray, entre ir a comprar y luchar con Voldemort, no estoy seguro si tomaré la ruta más segura.  
  
Aunque estaba alegre de que su distracción hubiera funcionado, Draco no podía evitar preocuparse sobre cómo sería recibida en Hogwarts su renuncia.   
  
-Sirius tiene razón y lo sabes, Dumbledore seguramente enviará a algún otro ahora que sabe quién eres y dónde vives.  
  
-Lo haría, si alguien le dijera dónde encontrarnos.  
  
-Por supuesto que alguien va a decirle, ¿no viste a Snape y a Black venir aquí? Sé que son nuestros padrinos y todo eso, pero incluso ellos se quebrarán bajo las preguntas de Dumbledore. Apuesto a que tendremos a alguien aquí pasado mañana, si no más pronto-. dijo Draco exasperado.  
  
-No dudo que Sirius y Sev informarían a ese viejo bastardo entrometido sobre todo lo que sucedió aquí durante los últimos días, pero amor, no puedes decirle a alguien lo que no puedes recordar.  
  
Todavía confundido ya que no había visto a Harry lanzar ningún encantamiento desmemorizador en Severus o Sirius, presionó para obtener más detalles.  
  
-Explícate, por favor.  
  
-Lo que ocurre es que durante la cena les lancé a ambos un poderoso hechizo de memoria que sería activado en cuanto se Aparecieran fuera de los muros de esta casa. No van a recordar nada sobre su estadía en los Estados Unidos excepto que me encontraron y decidí rehusar su amable oferta para ser su secuaz una vez más.  
  
Estremeciéndose ante la descripción que hacía Harry sobre las intenciones de la Orden, Draco no pudo evitar impresionarse ante la previsión de su alma gemela y el resultado de su acción.  
  
-Realmente deberías haber dejado que el sombrero te pusiera en Slytherin, amor.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo Harry pensativo.  
  
-Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a regresar a Hogwarts?  
  
Si Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta de Draco, no lo demostró.  
  
-Nunca pude ocultarte nada.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
-Y será mejor que no lo intentes.  
  
Harry miró a lo lejos mientras organizaba sus pensamientos, esperando expresar un razonamiento lógico.  
  
-Tenían razón cuando dijeron que otros los seguirán. Aunque no me preocupan los miembros de la Orden, me temo que ahora que me han encontrado, no pasará mucho tiempo antes que Voldemort envíe aquí a sus Mortífagos. Aunque odio a Voldemort, no puedo evitar apreciar su inteligencia, aún cuando haya decidido usarla de forma despreciable- hizo una pausa, pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello-. Mis protecciones son fuertes, pero ni de cerca tan fuertes como las de Hogwarts. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, en estos momentos probablemente Hogwarts sea el lugar más seguro para los gemelos. Pensé sobre lo que dijiste de que la escuela estaba bajo riesgo, pero es mejor tener a los gemelos cerca de nosotros que en un lugar alejado donde no pudiéramos saber qué está pasando con ellos. Por favor, entiende que necesito estar seguro de que están a salvo. Necesito ser capaz de verlos y tocarlos y no preocuparme de que estén siendo usados en esta horrenda guerra. Además, rehúso utilizar un guardián secreto y cometer el mismo error que mis padres.  
  
Draco sabía que Harry nunca olvidaría la traición a sus padres por parte de quien aparentemente era uno de sus 'mejores amigos'. Eso unido a la propia traición recibida de manos de sus amigos y profesores, había disminuido significativamente la habilidad de Harry para confiar. Nunca sería capaz de entregar la seguridad y bienestar de sus niños a nadie que no fuera el mismo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que confiara en él lo suficiente como para confiarle a los niños. Asintiendo para dejarle saber a Harry que entendía su razonamiento, Draco le indicó que continuara.  
  
-Necesito terminar unas cosas aquí y luego empacaremos y partiremos.  
  
Draco sentía curiosidad.  
  
-¿Qué es tan importante para arriesgarte a quedarte?  
  
-El grupo- contestó Harry simplemente-. Han estado ahí para mí en cada paso del camino. Hemos pasado un montó de cosas juntos y el CD está casi terminado. Te comenté antes que estamos por encima del horario, así que considero que podríamos concluir con las grabaciones en un par de semanas. Les debo el quedarme hasta que esté listo. No hay manera de que puedan reemplazarme y el grupo ha invertido demasiado tiempo y dinero en el proceso para abandonarlo ahora. No espero que lo entiendas pero no hay manera de que pueda simplemente abandonarlos.  
  
-En realidad, Harry, te entiendo. Sólo eres tú siendo tú.  
  
Harry extendió un brazo y dio un golpe juguetón en la cabeza de Draco.  
  
-¿Qué clase de comentario es ése?  
  
Draco lanzó una mirada de disgusto al moreno mientras se frotaba la cabeza.  
  
-Sólo significa que siempre pones a los demás primero, es sencillamente parte de lo que eres. Y esto es simplemente yo siendo yo.  
  
Y sin dar a Harry tiempo de reaccionar, alzó al sorprendido joven en sus brazos y lo lanzó a la piscina.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Mil gracias a Ali por toda su ayuda. También a todos por leer.  
  
niky_chan: estoy contenta de que te guste, espero que siga agradándote el fict. Saludos y cuídate  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: el capítulo anterior y este son los dos más románticos hasta el momento, que me dices de la decisión de Draco abandonarlo todo por Harry ¿eh?, Seve es muy inteligente y tiene un humor negro que me encanta, pero también es muy buena persona y nunca hace las cosas por su propio beneficio. Sirius esta sorprendido por todo y como se dice en este capítulo muy orgulloso de él. De las demás solo se te ha respondido que Sevi sale vivo de la cocina jajaja. Besitos amiga.  
  
Cloe-Clow: no tienes que pedir disculpas por nada, al revés te tengo que dar las gracias por leer mi traducción. Draco es un amor, te enamoras de él leyendo este fict. Sevie siempre tan sorprendente pero en este fict también tiene su encanto. Saludos y cuídate.  
  
snivelly: jeje si es una pena que no terminarn lo empezado pero al igual que tú pienso que fue mejor así. Harry salió adelante con sus hijos y aunque se lo tenía que haber comunicado a Draco, es más que comprensible que no quiera volver para ayudarlos en la guerra. Yo también me quedaría sorprendida en una situación similar. Besos y cuídate.  
  
XD: gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegro de que te guste. Saludos y cuídate.  
  
Angel-de-Luz: tus reviews animan un monton son muy divertidos y originales. Gracias por la parte que me toca, felicitaré a la autora de tu parte. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Que mala eres tienes que compartir a los padres... ¡yo también quiero! jejeje. Besitos y cuídate.  
  
Luz del Alba: vaya, la autora estará bien contenta por las críticas de su historia. Me halaga saber que os gusta la historia porque eso significa que tengo buen gusto jeje, espero que la decisión de Harry te haya gustado. Besos y cuídate.  
  
Lucy snape: gracias por tus comentarios de la traducción aunque también tengo mucha ayuda de Ali. Informaré a la autora de que te gusta su historia, eso en un hecho. Besitos.  
  
Paola: gracias por tomarte aunque sea un momento, pienso que es porque te gusta la historia, actualizaré lo antes posible. Saludos y cuídate.  
  
dark-sabry: me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Para lo que quieres aún tendrás que esperar algún capítulo. Saludos y cuídate.   
  
  
  
txiri: Hola amiguita, me alegra que te guste. Pobre Draco ¿por qué no le darías una oportunidad? que mala jeje, si lo dejo para que no le localizaran y lo encerraran. Harry le debería haber dicho que estaba embarazado en mi opinión. Besotes 


	16. SOLO UN DÍA ORDINARIO

CAPÍTULO 16: SOLO UN DÍA ORDINARIO  
  
-Cacahuete quebradizo  
  
Severus hizo una mueca ante la más reciente contraseña del Director mientras que la gárgola se movía a un lado para permitirle a los hombres la entrada en la oficina de la Dirección. Desafortunadamente, la pasada Navidad Albus se había convertido en adicto a los dulces muggles y los elfos domésticos habían proporcionado los cacahuetes quebradizos en prácticamente todas las comida desde entonces. Según Dumbledore, era un gusto adquirido, pero prácticamente para todos los demás, era sólo repugnante.  
  
Severus golpeó con fuerza la pulida puerta de roble y les fue concedida la entrada. Luego de entrar, Sirius y Severus tomaron los asientos ofrecidos delante del escritorio del Director. De todos los cambios que Hogwarts había experimentado durante los últimos dos años, la única cosa que nunca cambió fue este sitio, el espacio personal de Albus. Las aulas de clase y los dormitorios en esencia habían desaparecido; estos, así como cada habitación disponible en el castillo, estaban dedicados a otras cosas tales como áreas de entrenamiento, instalaciones médicas, salas de conferencias y apartamentos unifamiliares y multifamiliares, los cuales ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio.  
  
Hogwarts se había convertido en la representación de la vida comunal. Cada residente tenía un propósito, su propio sistema de tareas que necesitaban llevar a cabo diariamente para beneficio de la comunidad. Mucha gente estaba implicada en el esfuerzo de la guerra, como aquellos que diseñaban las tácticas o los guerreros, pero había muchos más, los responsables de elaborar pociones, de recolectar los ingredientes, del entrenamiento, del trabajo en el hospital, o de operar en el centro del cuidado diario de niños. Afortunadamente, los elfos domésticos todavía seguían estando allí y podían cocinar y limpiar para las alrededor de dos mil personas que se refugiaban en el gran castillo.  
  
Después de saludar a sus huéspedes afectuosamente, Albus no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando vio solamente a dos miembros de la Orden.   
  
- ¿Asumo que vuestra misión no fue un completo éxito?  
  
- Hicimos lo que nos pidió, encontramos a Potter, pero no va a regresar- le informó Severus al viejo mago.  
  
- Ya veo- ese condenado brillo se debilitó por un momento-. Por favor, contadme todo.   
  
- Sólo es eso, Albus- Sirius suspiró con exasperación-. Eso fue todo.  
  
Lanzando a Sirius una mirada extraña, Dumbledore se giró una vez más hacia su colega.  
  
- No estoy seguro de entender, Severus. ¿Por qué no comienzas por el principio?  
  
Sabiendo que este cuento iba a ser mucho más corto de lo que el viejo hombre esperaba que fuera, Severus acató su petición.   
  
- Tomamos el traslador hasta Nueva Orleans y basándonos en la información que la Orden nos había proporcionado, fuimos capaces de seguirle la pista al señor Kingston. Esa noche, lo enfrentamos al terminar su concierto. No fue la persona más cooperativa, pero después de una cierta persuasión nos dio el nombre y la dirección de la persona que le había proporcionado la letra para la canción que todos oímos. La persona era James Black y vivía en la ciudad de Nueva York. Finalmente localizamos al señor Black y verificamos que, de hecho, era Harry Potter.   
  
Severus vaciló, luchando consigo mismo para recordar qué había sucedido después.   
  
- Explicamos la situación al señor Potter y le pedimos que volviera a Hogwarts con nosotros para ayudarnos en la guerra- escupiendo la parte siguiente como si solo decir esas palabras dejaran un gusto amargo en su boca, Severus concluyó-. Rechazó nuestra oferta y nos dijo básicamente `iros al infierno´.   
  
Albus empezó a sospechar al observar la cantidad de esfuerzo que Severus tuvo poner para lograr esa explicación.  
  
-Entonces, Severus. ¿Dónde vive exactamente el señor Black?  
  
Severus lo miró en forma extraña.  
  
- No lo recuerdo.   
  
- Hmmm, ¿quizás tú sí recuerdes, Sirius?  
  
La frente de Sirius estaba arrugada.  
  
- Es tan extraño como parece, pero tampoco puedo recordar.  
  
El director se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, trayendo su barbilla hasta posarla sobre sus manos dobladas.   
  
-Bien ¿quizá podáis decirme cómo se veía Harry o lo que hacía para vivir?   
  
Viendo las miradas en blanco en las caras de Sirius y de Severus, agregó suavemente:   
  
- Parece que ya tenemos algo, ¿verdad?¿No os parece extraño que encontréis a alguien a quien ninguno de los dos habéis viento en varios años y únicamente recordéis unos breves detalles de lo que más parece ser un 'guión preparado' sobre la reunión?  
  
Albus se levantó de detrás su escritorio y se acercó a los caballeros sentados. Agitando su varita, una fina niebla azul cubrió primero a Sirius y luego a Severus. Asintiendo para si mismo, el Director canceló el hechizo y una vez más tomó su lugar.   
  
- Parece que he subestimado seriamente al señor Potter.   
  
- No sería la primera vez- ignorando la mirada aguda de Albus, Severus continuó-. Pero, por favor, acláranoslo, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Potter?  
  
-Un encantamiento de memoria y uno muy complicado por cierto. Como ambos sabéis, el encantamiento de memoria funciona como un borrador y quita simplemente una memoria específica o varias memorias según determine el que lo lanza. Hechizos más fuertes son necesarios para los recuerdos muy emocionales, o los recuerdos que atraviesan un período de tiempo grande. Por ejemplo, sería mucho más duro hacer que alguien se olvide de algo como su primer beso, o el nacimiento de su niño; es por consiguiente más fácil hacer que alguien se olvide de un período de tiempo más corto como una conversación de diez minutos en comparación con un par de días o una semana. Sin embargo, parece ser que Harry con su encantamiento no sólo fue capaz de eliminar los recuerdos seleccionados que cubrían un período de tres días, sino de sustituir esos recuerdos por la información que él quería que pudierais recordar. Ésa es magia muy complicada, de hecho.  
  
- ¿Esto es irreversible?- preguntó Snape, aún con incredulidad.  
  
- No estoy seguro. La manera más eficaz sería que el señor Potter invirtiera cualquier encantamiento que utilizó en vosotros. En vuestro estado actual, sin saber qué recuerdos fueron eliminados, sería muy peligroso que intentáramos cualquier clase de revocación. Tan decepcionante como fue su rechazo, desafortunadamente no me resulta inesperado. Pienso que por lo pronto, permitiremos que el señor Potter conserve cualquier recuerdo que no quiera que tengamos.   
  
Tomando el último comentario por el despido que era, Sirius y Severus comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la salida de la oficina.  
  
Sólo cuando los caballeros estaban a punto de abrir la puerta para irse, el Director recordó algo más que necesitaba preguntar.   
  
- Oh y a propósito, ¿dónde está el señor Malfoy?  
  
* * *  
  
Draco se arrastró escaleras abajo intentando no despertar a ninguna persona pues Harry le había dicho que en general la familia intentada dormir en las mañanas de los sábados. Había descubierto durante su estancia aquí que el tercer peldaño del fondo chirriaba si caminabas de una cierta manera. Con cautela, pasó por encima del peldaño chirriante y se abrió paso hasta aterrizar en el segundo piso.  
  
Abriendo lentamente la puerta del que sabía era el dormitorio de los gemelos, se deslizó sin ser notado. Le gustaba ese tiempo por las mañanas cuando podía observar a sus niños sin tener que preocuparse de escabullirse y revelar una relación con ellos que no fuera la de un amigo casual. Desde que se comprometió con Harry y los niños, había estado acosando al Gryffindor para que le contara a Matthew y Evan que él era su otro padre, pero Harry seguía estando un poco renuente.   
  
Sin estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer para probarse ante Harry, desistió del tema de la paternidad y resolvió asumir el papel de amigo. Por lo menos los gemelos ahora se referían a él como `Dwaco´ en comparación con el formal `señor Malfoy´. Ésa era una razón por la que estos momentos ininterrumpidos eran tan preciosos para Draco.  
  
Andando de puntillas por el dormitorio miró fijamente a la cama de Evan. Parpadeando para cerciorarse de que veía correctamente, miró otra vez. Estaba vacía. Cruzando el cuarto rápidamente, el agitado joven tiró de la manta de la cama de Evan, y lo comprobó, no había una pequeña forma durmiendo allí.  
  
Dando vuelta tan precipitadamente que casi tropezó con sus pies y cayó, corrió a la cama de Matthew. Mientras se acercaba a la cama del otro niño se alegró al ver un gran bulto bajo las cubiertas. Estudiando el bulto de cerca, notó que algo no parecía estar para nada bien. No parecía ser lo bastante grande para que fueran ambos niños pero era demasiado grande para uno solo. Cuidadosamente, tiró de las sábanas para no despertar al durmiente, y desenmarañó lentamente el misterio de quién dormía en esta cama.   
  
Comenzó a sudar frío cuando se dio cuenta que el bulto estaba formado sólo por un grupo de animales rellenos y no había dos niños de dos años y pelo oscuro a la vista. Le tomó un segundo más a su confuso y dormido cerebro procesar el hecho de que sus queridos niños faltaban.  
  
Corriendo fuera de la habitación, sin detenerse ni siquiera a golpear en la puerta del dormitorio de Harry, Draco irrumpió adentro. La puerta golpeó la pared con una explosión ruidosa por la fuerza con la que había sido abierta. Antes de que pudiera dirigirse a despertar a Harry y dar la señal de alarma, todo el miedo que lo había consumido se fue al instante. Allí, acostados y dormidos en medio de la enorme cama de Harry, estaban las tres cabezas color azabache apiñadas juntas.  
  
Silenciosamente, se acercó a la cama, mirando fijamente a las caras de las personas que se habían convertido en su mundo entero en un período de tiempo tan corto. Harry parecía tan sereno y relajado mientras sostenía a cada uno de sus hijos acurrucados cerca de él. Se veían tan felices que Draco deseó unirse a ellos, pero no lo hizo.  
  
Aliviado de que su familia estuviera de hecho segura, tomó un momento para examinar el cuarto de Harry. Desde su reunión, el moreno todavía no lo había invitado a pasar la noche con él, así que ésta era la primera vez que traspasaba su santuario. En el fondo de su mente sabía que invadía la privacidad del otro, pero Draco echó esos pensamientos a un lado mientras dejaba a sus curiosos ojos tomar nota de los detalles de alrededor.  
  
Como el resto de la casa, el cuarto de Harry estaba bien amueblado, adornado en marino y crema y usando el borgoña escasamente, sólo para resaltar el conjunto. La cama era grande, de cuatro postes, similar a las usadas en Hogwarts pero mucho más grande. La cama en sí misma estaba hecha de una madera color cereza oscuro y tenía un tocador y un armario que emparejaban.  
  
Al lado de la cama estaba un gran mesita de noche rematada en mármol cereza con una lámpara de cristal. Encima de la mesita de noche, había una novela de un autor llamado Stephen King. Detallando la cubierta, el libro parecía ser del genero de horror.   
  
- Bien, eso evitaría ciertamente que yo durmiera- murmuró para si. Mientras daba la vuelta hacia la cama, vio un confuso objeto gris apretado entre la cama y la mesita de noche, casi como si alguien lo hubiera ocultado allí.   
  
Agachándose, tomó lo qué aparecía ser uno de los juguetes de los niños. Era un lobo de felpa. Pensando que el animal se parecía mucho a él en su forma del animago, examinó más de cerca al peluche. Tan pronto como aproximó el pequeño lobo a su cara, el olor de Harry lo abrumó. Estaba sobre el animal, casi como si Harry durmiera con el juguete regularmente. Archivando esta información para analizarla más tarde, regresó el objeto a su oculto lugar y continuó su atento examen del cuarto.  
  
Colgando sobre la cama, había una colorida pintura que representaba un gran fénix escarlata, con sus alas separadas como si volara. Acurrucándose debajo de una de las alas del fénix estaba un gran gato negro, al parecer era una pantera. Los lustrosos músculos de la poderosa pantera parecían estar firmemente unidos, como si estuviera listo para saltar sobre algún enemigo o presa desconocido. El último animal mostrado en la pintura era un juguetón perro ovejero, negro y blanco, con una de sus orejas cayendo adelante sobre su cara. Los ojos esmeralda del perro ovejero brillaban intensamente con alegría. La pintura era tan realista que se sentía que uno podía alcanzarla y rascar al perro detrás de la oreja.  
  
Draco lanzó otra mirada penetrantemente aguda a la pintura. Todos los animales expuestos tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo verde profundo inusual que Harry también poseía. Aunque los ojos del fénix miraban perforantes e inteligentes y los de la pantera eran feroces y tenían un destello rapaz inequívoco, de hecho todos eran iguales.  
  
Sumando a las pistas. Sacudió su cabeza con tristeza antes de examinar los otros tesoros que podría encontrar.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry abrió lentamente sus pesados ojos y los volvió a cerrar rápidamente, mientras la brillante luz del sol que penetraba a través de la ventana golpeaba directamente sobre su cerebro. Al tratar de voltearse y enterrar la cara bajo la almohada, se sorprendió de encontrar un impedimento en su camino.  
  
Abriendo los ojos más cautelosamente esta vez, parpadeó para permitirse acostumbrarse a la luz antes de tratar de mirar alrededor. Al ver las dos pequeñas formas de sus hijos presionadas apretadamente contra él, no pudo evitar pasar inconscientemente sus protectores brazos alrededor de ellos, jalándolos aún más cerca de él, si es que eso era posible. Los niños se habían ajustado bien a cambiar de sus cunas con barandas a sus camas de 'niños grandes', pera había algunas veces, como la pasada noche, cuando se encontraban a si mismos vagando hasta la cama de su papi para pasar allí el resto de la noche. Aunque Harry sabía que tenía que corregir ese tipo de comportamiento, no pensaba que compartir su cama de vez en cuando representara ningún problema.  
  
Justo en ese momento, el reloj de pie del vestíbulo dio las diez. Mirando los dos niños que dormían pacíficamente supo que no tenía más remedio que despertarlos si quería salir de la cama. Sonriendo, retiró sus brazos de alrededor de los niños y colocó las manos en sus barriguitas. Tomando una bocanada de aire, rugió pretendiendo ser un león y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas de manera implacable. Pronto, las vigas se estremecían con los sonoros aullidos de risa.  
  
***  
  
Draco levantó la vista desde el lugar donde se había sentado a leer el periódico de la mañana cuando los tres hombres Potter entraron en la cocina, pero tuvo que agacharse otra vez detrás del papel para ocultar su sonrisa. Estaba claro que los tres acababan de bañarse pues su pelo oscuro seguía estando mojado y se levantaba en cualquier dirección. No sólo eso; Harry había vestido a muchachos y a sí mismo de forma casi idéntica. Todos usaban un par de pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camiseta. La de Harry era negra mientras que Matthew y Evan la tenían en verde y azul respectivamente.  
  
Consiguiendo controlarse, Draco dobló el papel y alcanzó su taza de café.  
  
- Buenos días.   
  
Después de dos entusiastas `buenos días Dwaco´ y un más calmado `buenos días´ de respuesta, el rubio preguntó radiante:  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?  
  
Harry tragó inmediatamente su primera taza de café y vertía su segunda cuando Draco hizo su pregunta en un tono excesivamente alegre.  
  
- ¿Cuánto café has tomado esta mañana, Dray?  
  
Pensando que era una pregunta extraña, Draco decidió contestarle de todos modos.  
  
- No sé, os he estado esperando aquí abajo por un par de horas así que tengo que decir que por lo menos cinco o seis, ¿por qué?  
  
Hablando lentamente, como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño, Harry contestó.  
  
- Porque el café tiene mucha más cafeína que el té. Necesitas tener más cuidado con eso hasta que te acostumbres. Cinco tazas de café son como beber quince tazas de té y con todo el azúcar que pusiste en el tuyo, tengo que decirte que vas a rebotar por las paredes por algún tiempo.  
  
Ante la expresión horrorizada de Draco, Harry no pudo resistir agregar:  
  
- Pero no te preocupes, un alto nivel de cafeína no es tan malo; lo malo viene cuando pasa el efecto de la cafeína y te estrellas acá abajo, ahí es cuando debes asustarte.  
  
Dando la vuelta lejos de Draco, buscó en el gabinete y asió cuatro tazones y un par de cajas de cereales. Vertiendo Lucky Charms dentro de los tazones de los gemelos y un manojo de avena con miel en el suyo y en el de Draco, colocó los tazones en la mesa y cogió la leche y las cucharas.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Nola esta mañana?  
  
-Le dije ayer que nos iríamos en un par de semanas, así que le di algún tiempo de modo que pueda buscar otro trabajo- acabó sus cereales y después aclaró su tazón y lo colocó en el lavaplatos-. El grupo y yo vamos de nuevo al estudio de grabación hoy. Nicole va a llevar a Matthew y Evan el parque por un rato y nos reuniremos más tarde en algún sitio para cenar. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría juntarte con Nicole y los muchachos.  
  
Harry había hablado con el grupo para revisar el programa al día siguiente a la partida de Sirius y Severus. Aunque Harry había restado importancia a la conversación, Draco podía decir que los miembros del grupo se habían disgustado con su decisión de dejar el grupo una vez que esta sesión de grabación estuviera terminada. Por supuesto, Harry no podía decirles exactamente por qué necesitaba irse, así que muchos de los miembros se sintieron heridos por la decisión aparentemente precipitada..  
  
Todavía había una incómoda tensión entre Harry y los otros miembros, así que Draco no se sentía insultado por el hecho de que el moreno no quisiera que fuera al estudio. Además de que saltaba de alegría ante cualquier oportunidad que tenía de pasar un tiempo con Matthew y Evan. Luego de hacer arreglos para encontrarse en uno de los restaurantes preferidos de Harry más tarde, éste se dirigió a trabajar, dejando a un sobrealimentado Draco solo con los gemelos.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco se sentó en el restaurante sosteniendo su cabeza, con una expresión dolida en su rostro. Estaba exhausto, por no mencionar asqueroso, luego de perseguir a los gemelos a través del enorme patio de juegos del parque, y para más dolor, su cabeza lo estaba matando.  
  
Nicole le lanzó una mirada se simpatía mientras intentaba una vez más detener a los muchachos durante la pelea que tenían por los lápices de color. Sintiendo que si no detenía el jaleo pronto su cabeza simplemente estallaría, Draco indicó al camarero que se acercara a la mesa. La sencilla petición al hombre para que trajera algunos lápices adicionales pareció lograr una tregua temporal entre Matthew y Evan.  
  
Lanzando un breve vistazo hacia su reloj, frunció el ceño.  
  
- Se está retrasando.  
  
Nicole intentó no reírse; desde que Draco había tomado la decisión de permanecer con Harry y de intentar ser un padre para Matthew y Evan, su opinión del hombre rubio había cambiado. Seguro que seguía siendo arrogante y ocasionalmente condescendiente, pero hacía un esfuerzo, y por eso, Nicole pensó que merecía su ayuda. Además, aunque ninguno de los dos hombres la había tomado como su confidente, era obvio que seguían estando muy enamorados el uno del otro.  
  
-Oh Draco, dale un descanso, se ha retrasado sólo algunos minutos y como ambos sabemos está trabajando duramente para conseguir terminar- ella sonrió.  
  
Mientras acababa su oración, comenzó una pequeña conmoción hacia el frente del restaurante. El par dio la vuelta y miró como un hombre de pelo castaño, alto y hermoso, se acercaba a su mesa, sin hacer caso de los admiradores que estaban susurrando o riendo como locos.  
  
- Siento el retraso- se disculpó Emrys mientras se deslizaba en el asiento vacío entre Draco y Matthew.  
  
- Como no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que esperarte- Draco murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo, sin embargo, que mataría por una poción para calmar el dolor.  
  
- Veo que la cafeína finalmente se gastó, eso te enseñará una lección- Emrys no pudo evitar bromear.  
  
Compadeciéndose del sufrido hombre, Nicole sacó su botella de Tylenol Extra Fuerte de su cartera. Tomando dos tabletas, se las dio a Draco.  
  
- Trágate esto, y tú cabeza deberá mejorar pronto.  
  
Mirando escéptico las dos píldoras blancas muggle, Draco no obstante las tomó y las ingirió con un poco de agua.  
  
Bastante asombroso, para el momento en que el camarero había traído su segundo plato, su cabeza había comenzado a sentirse mucho mejor. Estos muggles quizá sabían algo después de todo.  
  
Una vez la cena estuvo consumida y pagada, Emrys escoltó a su familia fuera del restaurante y hacia la limusina que los esperaba para llevarlos a su hogar.  
  
* * *  
  
Posando su coca-cola light sin cafeína en la mesa de café, Draco echó un vistazo a Harry arrugando la nariz con desagrado.  
  
- ¿Hueles algo?  
  
Harry, que había estado mirando el ESPN Sports Center en la televisión, levantó su cabeza y olió el aire.   
  
- Sí, creo que Matthew necesita que su pañal sea cambiado; te concedo el honor, ya que nunca antes has cambiado uno.  
  
Los hombres y los niños estaban disfrutando de una perezosa tarde de domingo delante de la televisión, mientras Harry intentaba explicarle a Draco las complejidades de los deportes americanos.  
  
- ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Nicole? ¿No es para lo que le pagas?  
  
- Hoy es su día libre.  
  
Harry sacudió un pañal limpio frente a Draco  
  
Con sus viejos reflejos de buscador, extendió el brazo y hábilmente cogió el objeto blanco y plano que Harry le había lanzado. Inseguro de lo que era le dio la vuelta; estaba hecho de alguna clase de material de papel plástico y tenía un cuadro de un perrito con un arco alrededor de su cuello en un lado y lengüetas adhesivas pegajosas en el otro. Levantando ambas cejas miró a Harry inquisitivamente.  
  
- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer con esto?  
  
Una vez más Harry apartó la vista brevemente de la televisión y señaló a donde Matthew jugaba con uno de sus juguetes de felpa.  
  
- Cámbialo; obviamente se ha manchado su pañal.  
  
Ocultando una risa, Harry tomó rápidamente el tazón de papas fritas pues se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin lo podía golpear  
  
- Eww, seguramente no esperas que yo ...- Draco se encontró incapaz de poner el repugnante pensamiento en palabras.  
  
- Tú eres el que quería ser un padre para ellos, pues ahora es hora de aplicarlo y de ser un padre. ¿Qué piensas que he estado haciendo por los últimos casi tres años?  
  
Harry sonrió; esa mañana temprano, él y Draco habían llevado a los niños a un lado para una charla de padres e hijos y les habían contado que a diferencia de otros niños, ellos eran extraordinariamente especiales y tenían dos padres. Si Harry o Draco habían esperado una reacción enorme de parte de los gemelos cuando fueran informados que el rubio era su otro padre, se decepcionaron. De una manera típicamente Malfoy, los muchachos se encogieron de hombros, y sin cuestionar lo que les decían, dieron a Draco un abrazo y un beso. Aunque las lágrimas en los ojos del rubio la primera vez que lo llamaron `papá', siempre permanecería como uno de esos recuerdos atesorados por Harry.  
  
Poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia su compañero, Draco decidió sencillamente, morder la bala y dedicarse a la tarea. Maldición, como Mortífago había torturado y matado, ¿qué podía ser peor que eso? Se lo demostraría a Harry. Con una mirada resuelta en su rostro, el hombre se acercó al niño de pelo oscuro.   
  
- Hey Matthew, ven aquí compinche ¿así que nosotros podemos cambiar esos pantalones apestosos?  
  
El pequeño niño dejó de jugar el tiempo suficiente para lanzar a Draco una mirada fija de contrariedad.  
  
- Machew no sapesta.  
  
-Oh, sí que lo estás- y con eso, Draco tomó la peleona figura en sus brazos. Con un vistazo rápido a Harry para comprobar que todavía estaba absorto en la televisión, comenzó a sacar lentamente su varita del bolsillo. Pero antes de que pudiera conseguir liberarla de sus pantalones, oyó a alguien despejar su garganta.   
  
- Hem hem. Espero que no estés planeando la limpieza de su pañal usando magia Draco- comentó Harry con voz severa.  
  
- Bien, ahora que lo mencionas, sí, lo consideraba. Seguro es más fácil que a la manera muggle- respondió Draco, pensando que esto no sería tan malo después de todo.  
  
- Supongo que no has pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de niños, entonces- continuó Harry en el mismo tono que dando una conferencia.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque si lo hubieras hecho, tendrías que saber que no puedes utilizar magia para limpiar un pañal sucio, usar la magia tan cerca de su sistema reproductivo podría hacerlos estériles. No desearías eso, ¿verdad?  
  
Draco bajo su varia alarmado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.  
  
- No, no, por supuesto que no. No lo sabía. Merlín, casi lastimé a nuestro hijo.  
  
- Cálmate Dray, no se ha hecho ningún daño. Pero tendrás que cambiar ese pañal de la vieja forma- Harry intentaba desesperadamente controlar sus facciones de modo que no comenzara a reír.  
  
Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Draco sentó a Matthew en el piso alfombrado entre sus muslos mientras se arrodillaba sobre él. Intentando no hacer una mueca ante el repugnante olor, tiró hacia abajo de los pequeños pantalones del niño para exponer el ofensivo pañal. Abriendo el pañal sucio, resistió el impulso de vomitar mientras que el fuerte olor anegó sus ojos. Moviéndose rápidamente, alcanzó la caja de toallitas. Sin embargo no estaba dándose bastante prisa y Matthew intentó alejarse chillando.  
  
- Poop, poop.  
  
- Bien, si sabes lo que es, ¿por qué no puedes utiliza el baño todavía?- le reprendió Draco mientras intentaba refrenar a su hijo.  
  
- Lo llamamos potty, Draco, y está aprendiendo, pero les damos tiempo; ni siquiera tienen tres años todavía.  
  
Draco ignoró a Harry mientras empleaba toda su energía en evitar que Matthew bajara y jugara con el contenido del pañal manchado.  
  
- ¡No lo toques!- Draco chilló alarmado-. Por Merlín, mantén tus manos sobre tu cabeza. Oh, esto es difícil.  
  
La resistencia del pequeño había demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que pensó originalmente que sería. Pero eventualmente Draco ganó y Matthew pronto olía fresco y tenía puesto un limpio, aunque no obstante, torcido pañal.  
  
Sonriendo abiertamente ante la sensación de logro, Draco regresó, cayendo sobre el sofá de cuero al lado de Harry.  
  
- No está mal para una primera tentativa- dijo Harry con la cara seria-. Sólo que te darás cuenta que ahora Evan también necesita cambiar sus pañales, ¿no?  
  
Draco gimió y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared. Compadeciéndose del hombre, Harry se levantó y recogió a Evan.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo tomaré éste- y con un sencillo giro de su mano, el pañal de Evan estaba fresco y limpio.  
  
- Pero...pero...- Draco tartamudeó con incredulidad ante el hecho de que Harry hiciera algo que pudiera dañar potencialmente a sus niños.  
  
- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Pudiste haberlo vuelto estéril!  
  
Con un sonrisa que haría al profesor Snape sentirse orgulloso, Harry miró a Draco, quién todavía se sentaba en el sofá.  
  
-Mentí-   
  
No pudo aguantar la hilaridad más tiempo, y comenzó a reír tan fuerte que sus costados lo lastimaban. Sin embargo, mientras las lágrimas de risa le enturbiaban la visión, notó la mirada asesina en los ojos de Draco y supo que lo mejor para él era correr. Harry dejó a Evan rápidamente en tierra y salió fuera del cuarto.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Muchísimas gracias a Ali por su ayuda con esta traducción  
  
snivelly: Jajajaja lo de la pancarta no me lo esperaba. Fue muy inteligente de parte de Harry borrarle sus recuerdos y aunque vuelva a Hogwarts no les será facil a ninguno hacerse perdonar, yo sinceramente no los perdonaría en una situación así. Besos y gracias por todo.  
  
Murtilla:que suerte que puedas viajar yo no he salido de españa en mi vida, me imagino que la mayoría de tus preguntas se han contestado con este capítulo, las demás serán dentro de muy poco. Saludos y cuídate.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hola Lissie, le verdad es que en esta historia Draco es el chico perfecto. El pobre Severus siempre sale perdiendo primero con Nola, luego con Harry y su memoria jejeje. El encuentro de Harry con los otrsos ... solo te daré una pista será tenso. Bueno nos seguimos escribiendo y espero ver pronto tus buenísimas historias. Besazos.  
  
marla: me alegra que te guste. Para llegar a donde está ahoramismo la autora que lleva 27 me faltan 11 pero ella me comentó que pensaba hacer unos 30. Te puedo contestar que de momento no los perdonará pero en el futuro ... quien sabe. Gracias por todo.  
  
paola: me alegra que te guste y te agradezco que me dejes opiniones sobre ello. Saludos  
  
niky_chan: simplemente será un reecuentro tenso. Jejeje creo que tus dudas si los gemelos aceptarían a Draco como su papá se han despejado del todo. saludos  
  
Luz del Alba: la autora se sentirá muy contenta por tus palabras en verdad son muy agradables. Yo tengo la misma opinión, sorprende con cada nuevo capítulo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Besos  
  
llunaa: me alegra que te parezca bueno. Las decisiones fueron completamente inesperadas, sobre todo la de Harry. Saludos  
  
txiri: hola wapa, gracias por seguir leyendo. Lo que ocurrirá en Hogwarts dentro de muy poco se verá. Un besazo  
  
Eso es todo por hoy sugerencias, críticas, opiniones o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra ya sabéis donde encontrarme. Gracias a todas 


	17. UNA CELEBRACIÓN

CAPÍTULO 17: UNA CELEBRACIÓN  
  
-Nicole, ¿has visto a Harry?- indagó Draco mientras caminaba hacia el  
comedor. En las últimas dos semanas su contacto con el Gryffindor había  
sido limitado, ya que Harry se había dedicado casi cada momento  
despierto a terminar el CD. Draco había esperado que esa tarde estuviera  
en casa, de modo que pudieran pasar algún tiempo juntos. La ausencia del  
hombre de pelo oscuro estaba poniendo una verdadera llave inglesa en sus  
planes para seducirlo.  
  
Sin siquiera darse cuenta que Nicole había descuidado contestarle, Draco  
notó que el comedor no había sido puesto para la cena.  
  
-Entonces, ¿tomo esto como que Nola está intentando conseguir adaptarse  
en su nuevo trabajo, o simplemente que no vamos a comer esta noche?-  
comentó Draco, goteando de sarcasmo cada palabra mientras que miraba  
sobre la mesa vacía.  
  
Sin dejar que la actitud del hombre rubio la molestara, ya que se habían  
convertido en amigos, ella sonrió.  
  
-Bien, querido Draco, los gemelos y yo hemos comido ya, y sí, Nola está  
encima de los Henderson consiguiendo ordenar su nueva cocina bajo sus  
especificaciones exactas- ante esto, Nicole y Draco compartieron un  
estremecimiento mutuo, pues ambos habían sido receptores de la severidad  
de Nola  
cuando algo estaba un poco fuera de lugar en su cocina-.Sin embargo,  
Harry debe regresar a casa pronto y creo que mencionó algo sobre cenar  
afuera, en el patio, quizá...- Nicole ni siquiera tuvo la ocasión de acabar  
su oración antes de que Draco se hubiera ido del comedor en dirección a  
su dormitorio.  
  
Cuando Nicole había mencionado que Harry estaría en casa para la cena,  
una cena privada sólo para ellos dos, Draco supo que no podía perder esta  
oportunidad. Frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a los pantalones cortos y  
la camisa que usaba en ese momento, decidió que no lucía lo  
suficientemente irresistible y decidió cambiar su atuendo.  
  
Abriendo su armario, evaluó sus ropas nuevas. Cuando había decidido  
permanecer en California mencionó a Harry que necesitaría un guardarropa  
nuevo, las pocas cosas que había traído con él de Inglaterra no eran  
apropiadas para el San Diego muggle, y serían apenas suficientes. Harry  
lo había sorprendido llevándolo de compras al día siguiente. Habían  
visitado los mejores almacenes de ropa de hombre y lo que no pudieron  
comprar por no haber existencias, lo mandaron a hacer. Ciertamente, Harry  
no había reparado en gastos, y ni siquiera alguien tan meticuloso como  
Draco tuvo queja alguna.  
  
Seleccionando una camisa verde mar de seda suave y un par pantalones  
negros confeccionados por el sastre, Draco se vistió muy cuidadosamente  
para la cena. Finalmente, con un vistazo de pasada en el espejo, se  
encaminó hacia el patio.  
  
Se olvidó de respirar ante la visión que lo esperaba cuando abrió la  
puerta corredera de cristal y caminó afuera. Una mesa pequeña para dos  
había sido instalada en el patio de azulejos que daba la piscina y a la  
playa. La mesa había sido puesta con fina porcelana, brillante cubertería  
de plata y copas cristalinas. Una botella de costoso vino reposaba en un  
enfriador. Había dos candelabros en la mesa y antorchas dispersas  
alrededor del patio, iluminándolo. La apacible brisa del océano hacía a  
las llamas parpadear creando una atmósfera muy romántica. Sin embargo,  
Draco apenas había notado todo esto, pues algo más había capturado y  
conseguido su atención.  
  
Harry estaba parado al otro lado de la mesa. Draco sentía como si su boca  
estuviera llena de algodón mientras apreciaba al alto hombre de pelo  
oscuro, vestido impecablemente con una camisa azul intenso y pantalones  
negros, prendas que tenían que haber sido hechas a la medida por como se  
pegaban al Gryffindor, casi como una segunda piel. Apartando sus ojos del  
delicioso cuerpo, Draco sentía como estaba siendo recorrido por una  
mirada de deseo que vio brillar ardiente en los propios ojos de Harry.  
  
Andando a grandes zancadas hasta donde Draco estaba parado, Harry se  
detuvo justo enfrente del Slytherin.  
  
-Gracias por acompañarme para la cena de esta noche  
  
Draco apenas pudo animarse a asentir, tan abrumado estaba ante todas las  
molestias que Harry se había tomado.  
  
Sintiéndose casi tímido, el Gryffindor entregó a Draco dos rosas rojas de largo tallo.  
  
-Toma, conseguí esto para ti.  
  
Sorprendido, Draco tomó las flores ofrecidas e inhalo su maravillosa fragancia. Eran de un rojo sangre profundo, cada suave pétalo perfectamente formado, eran exquisitas. Tocado por las atenciones de Harry, el rubio respiró profundamente y susurró:  
  
-Gracias Harry, nadie nunca antes me ha dado flores.  
  
-Entonces ellos se lo perdieron- sonrió Harry –. Ven y siéntate, no quisiera que nuestra cena se enfriara.  
  
Habiendo recuperado su agudeza, Draco permitió que Harry lo condujera a la mesa. Una vez que estaban sentados, no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
-Así pues, ¿Por qué te tomaste todas estas molestias?  
  
Harry extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y tomó la cálida mano de Draco entre las suyas antes de contestar.  
  
-Bien, realmente por dos razones. Primero, porque sé que no he estado por aquí mucho últimamente y siento que te he estado descuidando y quise hacer algo así para ti.  
  
Draco estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de Harry hasta ahora y oprimió suavemente su mano.  
  
-¿Y la segunda razón?  
  
-Bien, también sirve como una pequeña celebración; terminamos de grabar el CD hoy.  
  
Draco podía ver el entusiasmo en la cara de Harry.  
  
-Felicitaciones, sé que has trabajado muy duramente en él, es todo un logro.  
  
Harry se sintió orgulloso bajo la alabanza de Draco.  
  
-Gracias Dray; eso significa mucho, especialmente viniendo de ti.  
  
-Pero Harry ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo? ¿No deberías estar con el grupo, allá afuera en alguna parte, completamente ebrio?  
  
La palabra feliz no describía ni de cerca como se sintió Draco al darse cuenta que Harry había querido pasar este tiempo con él; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir como si se entrometiera en un momento que Harry debía compartir muy probablemente con otros.  
  
-No Dray, no hay persona alguna con la que compartiría algo esta noche más que contigo-. La sonrisa de Draco ante estas palabras fue instantánea y Harry sintió que la calidez que le producía llegaba hasta el fondo de su estómago-. Además, ya hicimos lo otro después que grabamos el primer CD.  
  
Draco sintió que Harry no bromeaba sobre esa última cosa, pero en lugar  
de regodearse con el pasado, Draco  
quiso tomar ese momento para construir su futuro.  
  
-¿Qué tal si vemos qué se nos ofrece bajo esos platos de allá?- sugirió  
Draco, mientras llamaba la atención de  
Harry hacia la mesa de servicio que había sido instalada.  
  
Luego de servirse un poco del lomo de cerdo asado, las patatas trituradas  
con ajo, guisantes dulces asados  
y calabaza de verano, Draco se sentó echándose hacia atrás. Mientras que  
había estado llenando su plato,  
Harry descorchó el vino y lo vertió en las copas.  
  
Después que Harry hubiera seleccionado su propia comida y estuviera sentado a la mesa, Draco levantó su copa.  
  
-¿Por qué brindamos?  
  
Harry pensó en muchas posibilidades, pero decidió aferrarse a algo seguro.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si brindamos por esta noche?  
  
Un parpadeó decepcionado apareció brevemente en la cara de Draco, antes de que tintineara su copa contra la de Harry diciendo:  
  
- Por esta noche.  
  
-Por esta noche- respondió Harry, bajando su copa y alcanzando sus cubiertos.  
  
Mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida, Draco estudió a su compañero.  
  
-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué peleábamos tanto cuando éramos más jóvenes?  
  
Harry intentó no atragantarse con su cena ante la inesperada pregunta.  
  
-Asumo que porque siempre fuiste un estúpido presumido.  
  
Draco levantó ambas cejas.  
  
-Pues también podría ser porque siempre eras el pequeño Gryffindor perfecto, rompiendo todas las reglas y nunca consiguiendo problemas por ello- viendo que Harry no pensaba picar el anzuelo, tomó otro trago de vino y continuó-.Pero, ¿y si era algo más?  
  
Harry puso cuidadosamente el tenedor sobre su plato.  
  
-Bien, viendo que no vas a permitir que acabe mi cena hasta que me digas lo que quieres quitarte del pecho, yo morderé.¿Por qué piensas que peleábamos tanto?  
  
Girando la copa de vino entre sus dedos, Draco miraba cómo la luz de las velas se reflejaba en el tallado del cristal y en el vino rojo profundo.  
  
-Bien tengo una teoría; se basa en una historia que mi abuela Malfoy me contaba cuando era un niño pequeño -viendo que Harry estaba de verdad interesado, continuó-. Algunos magos creen que la tierra y el hombre fueron creados no por un Dios sino por un grupo de Dioses. Cada Dios tenía su propia especialidad, similar a lo qué se describe en la mitología muggle. Ahora, cada uno de estos Dioses era poderoso por si mismo y como ocurre con cualquier grupo de seres poderosos, había desacuerdos. En particular, había dos Dioses que casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada. La mayoría de los desacuerdos eran solucionados pacíficamente; sin embargo, algunos no lo eran.  
  
Tomó un esfuerzo común de todos los Dioses crear a un hombre, pues era una empresa muy grande y complicada dado que éramos las primeras criaturas creadas que tenían alma. Nuestras almas permitirían al hombre superar la muerte pues se levantarían y serían reunidas con otras que habían pasado previamente.  
  
Draco vio que tenía la completa atención de Harry.  
  
-Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes que los Dioses comenzaran a discutir sobre qué hacer con estas nuevas creaciones. La lucha explotó, peor que nunca antes y los Dioses se dividieron básicamente entre los que querían que viviéramos en la tierra sin su interferencia y los que querían crear un nuevo reino solo para los hombres.  
  
La batalla entre los Dioses llegó a ser feroz, siendo el hombre el centro del conflicto. La energía generada por cada lado era una fuerza tan enorme que terminó dividiendo por la mitad aquellas criaturas que habían creado tan amorosamente, originando lo que conocemos hoy como hombre. Entonces los Dioses se dieron cuenta que su maravillosa creación estaba arruinada, estropeada y lo peor de todo era que las complejas almas de las que habían estado tan orgullosos se habían dividido en dos mitades.  
  
Ninguno de los dos grupos quiso seguir reclamando para si a tan imperfectas criaturas; por lo tanto, el hombre fue expulsado a la tierra. Así la historia cuenta que cada hombre tiene, en alguna parte de este planeta, una persona que posee la otra mitad de su misma alma. Un compañero de alma. Y si eres muy afortunado, las dos personas se encontrarán y solo entonces tendrán sus almas completas.  
  
Harry estaba fascinado por la historia que Draco estaba contando.  
  
-Así pues, ¿eso es lo que piensas que somos?, ¿dos mitades de la misma alma? Pero todavía no entiendo cómo eso tiene algo que ver con que nosotros peleáramos siendo niños.  
  
Draco llenó su copa nuevamente y después tomó otro sorbo, su garganta estaba levemente seca de tanto hablar.  
  
-Bien, míralo de esta manera, Harry; teníamos once años cuando nos conocimos en la tienda de túnicas. Me gustaría pensar que nuestras almas se reconocieron, pero éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber como lidiar con las emociones que fueron invocadas. Claramente, siempre nos sentimos fuertemente atraídos el uno hacia el otro; es solo que en vez de amarnos, era más fácil que nos odiáramos hasta que maduramos lo suficiente como para darnos cuenta de lo que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro.  
  
Harry pensó en todo lo que Draco decía y que sonaba bastante razonable, pero no estaba seguro de haber odiado siempre al rubio.  
  
-¿Me odiabas?  
  
-¿Acaso no estabas allí? Todas esas veces que intenté que te expulsaran, todas las peleas, bromas, e insultos, y esas horribles insignias que hice durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando ahora pienso en ello, creo que hice todo eso para conseguir tu atención, porque sabía de alguna manera, en un cierto nivel subconsciente, que necesitaba que me prestaras atención.  
  
-Bien, hice ciertamente eso, ¿verdad? Tuvimos algunos grandes momentos en escuela, ¿no? -meditó Harry.  
  
El siguiente par de horas las pasaron como dos viejos amigos recordando los tiempos pasados, cuidadosos de evitar cualquier tema que pudiera causar a Harry más dolor en relación con la traición que había sufrido.  
  
* * *  
  
-Se está haciendo tarde, creo que estoy listo para ir a la cama- dijo suavemente Harry, mirando la luz de la luna reflejarse en las calmadas aguas de la piscina.  
  
Draco suspiró decepcionado; todo había estado yendo tan bien, pero todavía parecía que Harry no estaba listo para reasumir su relación íntima.  
  
Cuando Draco no respondió, Harry miró a su compañero de cena y le extendió la mano. El profundo bosque verde encontró y sostuvo a las tormentosas orbes grises.  
  
-¿Vienes?  
  
Draco se detuvo brevemente, sin estar seguro de entender correctamente lo que preguntaba Harry. El Slytherin intentó refrenar el frenético golpeteo de su corazón mientras se decía que Harry tal vez sólo quería decir que era hora para que se retirara a su propio cuarto. Lamiéndose los labios, susurró roncamente  
  
-Me encantaría acompañarte pero me temo que olvidé de mis pijamas.  
  
Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho ante la brillante sonrisa que cruzó la cara de Harry.  
  
"Debería ser ilegal ser tan condenadamente hermoso"  
  
-Bien, entonces sólo tendremos que convenir en que los pijamas para esta noche son opcionales.  
  
Empujando su silla con un gemido, Draco se puso de pie, sin hacer caso de la mano de Harry, y jaló al levemente más pequeño hombre hacia sus brazos. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante el contacto.  
  
-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?- logró susurrar finalmente en el oído del hombre de cabello oscuro.  
  
Harry atrajo la cara de Draco hacia la suya, capturando los labios del rubio en un beso salido del corazón. Cuando comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior, Draco gimió y abrió su boca, dándole la bienvenida. Harry tomó su tiempo explorando, trazando los cálidos límites de la boca del otro. En ese momento, el rubio entregó el control total de lo qué sucedía a Harry, queriendo acompañarlo hacia donde quiera que se dirigiera. Cuando la lengua del Gryffindor se retiró suavemente, Draco asumió el control del beso haciendo lo mismo a Harry y entonces todo pareció irse difuminando, allí no había tiempo, ni brisa del océano acariciando, ningún embate de las olas del océano. Todo lo que existía en ese momento eran Harry y Draco y la apacible caricia de dos labios y el latir de dos corazones. Finalmente, llegó a estar claro que necesitaban más aislamiento que el del patio que en ese momento los cobijaba.  
  
Con voz temblorosa, Harry finalmente respondió:  
  
-Creo que lo sé, ¿pero por qué no me lo demuestras?  
  
No necesitando más invitación, Draco lo tomó en sus brazos, lo llevó a través de la casa y subió al dormitorio de Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco no paró hasta que golpeó la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Harry con el pie y lo depositó suavemente en su gran cama. Rodando al otro lado del lecho, Harry levantó su mano en dirección a la puerta y susurró un encantamiento.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Draco suavemente al no oír el encantamiento exacto pues estaba centrado en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
-Sólo un hechizo que permite que sepa si cualquiera de los gemelos me necesita, y también puse un encantamiento de bloqueo y un encantamiento silenciador en este cuarto- explicó Harry mientras caminaba hacia donde Draco estaba parado.  
  
Sin apartar sus ojos de las piscinas gemelas de plata líquida, Harry comenzó a desnudarse lentamente. La respiración de Draco se atascó en su garganta cuando lo vio alzar los brazos lentamente y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. Los largos dedos bronceados se movían agraciadamente a través de la suave tela de su camisa de seda. La boca del rubio estaba totalmente seca para el momento en que Harry acababa con el tercer botón. Con un gemido, intentó alcanzar a su amante, sólo para hacer que Harry sacudiera su cabeza y diera un paso atrás alejándose de él, sin dejar de quitarse la ropa.  
  
Pronto, la camisa de seda se deslizó por los hombros y la fuerte espalda del moreno, cayendo como un pequeño charco a sus pies. Con un destello de claridad, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Harry. No estaba jugándole una simple broma; se ofrecía a Draco, totalmente y sin reservas. El rubio sintió un relámpago de luz correr desde la base de su cuello hacia sus piernas, haciéndole sentir débil y mareado. Nunca soñó que Harry pudiera hacer algo tan erótico como esto.  
  
Draco luchó para calmarse, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que Harry estaba haciendo, para no perder por completo el control y avergonzarse a si mismo. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Harry alcanzar sus pantalones y escuchó el sonido de su cremallera al ser bajada, perdió el poco control que había poseído previamente.  
  
Tirando bruscamente del Gryffindor hacia él, las manos de Draco quitaron hábilmente el resto de la ropa de Harry. El moreno se entregó totalmente a las atenciones de Draco, quien lo recostó sobre la cama. Deshaciéndose con urgencia de su propia ropa, no se cansaba de ver a Harry totalmente desnudo tendido ante él, esperándolo. Harry sintió como el colchón se hundía mientras Draco se le unía en las sabanas de seda color crema.  
  
Mientras Draco se inclinaba sobre él, Harry envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y tiró hacia abajo para unirse en un beso. El moreno se tomó su tiempo con este beso, permitiendo que todas las emociones que sentía actualmente fueran expresadas. Vertió en él todo el amor que había mantenido reprimido durante los tres pasados años.  
  
El beso apasionado continuó por lo que pareció una eternidad y tal como había pasado en el patio, parecía como si todo lo que no fuera estas dos almas dejara de existir. Harry comenzó a temblar de deseo, mientras el beso se iba tornando más urgente y la necesidad de pertenecer a Draco amenazaba con consumirlo. Lentamente se fue haciendo consciente de la cuidadosa exploración de Draco en su cuerpo: las caricias de mariposa en su bajo estómago, los dedos frotando en pequeños círculos la suave piel sobre su ingle.  
  
Harry jadeó cuando las manos inquisitivas de Draco se sumergieron aún más abajo. Cerró los ojos y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que una onda del placer intenso lo golpeaba. Sintiendo que Harry estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, Draco comenzó a susurrar estimulantes palabras en su oído, mientras presionaba suaves besos detrás de su oído y a lo largo de su cuello. Cuando Harry se arqueó, la abrumadora obligación de marcar a ese hermoso hombre como suyo lo superó, y mordió fuertemente el pequeño espacio en la curva de su cuello. Harry gritó.  
  
Besando suavemente a su pareja, dándole ocasión de recuperarse, Draco sonrió, preguntando:  
  
-¿Buen rato?  
  
–No tienes idea- finalmente pudo jadear Harry a través de sus labios hinchados por los besos.  
  
-¿Donde guardas el lubricante?  
  
No deseando perder energía en una respuesta verbal, Harry señaló a su mesita de noche.  
  
Extendiéndose sobre Harry, Draco abrió el cajón y cogió un pequeño tubo de lubricante.  
  
Reclinándose, procedió a preparar a su amor. Una vez que Harry estuvo profundamente relajado y llevado nuevamente a la cumbre del éxtasis, Draco se arrodilló entre sus muslos extendidos y se puso en posición.  
  
-Te amo tanto, no tienes ni idea de cuánto esto significa para mí -Harry prensó sus labios con los de Draco previniendo cualquier otra observación mientras el rubio empujaba hacia delante y lo tomaba.  
  
Harry gimió profundamente en su garganta, la sensación de ser poseído le hacia temblar. Nunca se había sentido tan completo como en ese momento, las últimas piezas de un rompecabezas muy complejo finalmente calzaban en su lugar. Sintiendo a su amante tan profundamente dentro de él, clamando por él, complementándolo. Este momento era tan correcto, tan perfecto. Un pensamiento efímero de las prueba a las que se tendrían que enfrentar cruzó por su mente antes de que se perdiera otra vez en las llamas que lo consumían. Harry desafiaría a cualquier persona o cosa que intentara meterse entre él y su compañero de alma. La posibilidad de una separación, no importa cuan limitada fuera, era impensable. Estaba donde necesitaba estar, aquí, a salvo y amado, con su fuerte compañero abrazándole.  
  
Harry y Draco se movieron al compás de la música que solo sus cuerpos, corazones y almas podían oír, cada uno buscando la culminación. Dos mitades de la misma alma, moviéndose al unísono, unidas por siempre. Cuando ese perfecto momento fue alcanzado, se estremecieron juntos en la liberación, gritando cada uno el nombre del otro.  
  
El cuerpo de Draco, satisfecho y relajado en el agotamiento, resbaló encima de Harry, sus labios se movieron cuidadosamente sobre el pecho empapado de sudor del otro. Después de unos momentos, se recuperó lo suficiente como para salir lentamente, cuidadoso de no causar a Harry ningún malestar.  
  
-Te amo- susurró Harry somnoliento, claramente necesitando descanso, mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Draco.  
  
-También te amo- fueron las últimas palabras que cualquiera de ellos oyó antes que se sumergieran en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco despertó con la sensación de una cálida respiración húmeda en su cuello. No era una sensación incómoda, sólo una a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pues había hecho un hábito de siempre dormir solo. Sin advertencia, los recuerdos e imágenes de lo que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior volvieron a él. Sin atreverse a creer que estaba finalmente aquí, en la cama con Harry, rodó lentamente sobre su costado de modo que pudiera conseguir una buena vista del hombre dormido a su lado.  
  
Harry estaba tumbado de espaldas con un brazo echado sobre su cabeza y otro envuelto alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza estaba vuelta frente a la cara de Draco. Con un destello rapaz en sus ojos, Draco notó con satisfacción que durante la noche, la sabana de seda se había enredado alrededor de las piernas de Harry y estaba actualmente cubriendo solo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.  
  
Cuidadosamente, apartó las sabanas de forma que sus errantes ojos pudieran continuar su estudio del hombre dormido. Draco se entristeció al ver un par de pequeñas cicatrices que estropeaban la perfecta piel cremosa. Una cicatriz en particular llamó su atención. Cerca de la base de su vientre, donde comenzaban los suaves rizos púbicos; era una larga y fina cicatriz absolutamente decolorada por el tiempo. Incapaz de resistirse, remontó lentamente la trayectoria de la cicatriz con la extremidad de uno de sus dedos.  
  
–Sabes, hace cosquillas.  
  
Draco sonrió tristemente, pero no paró de mover el dedo lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ante la carencia de respuesta de Draco.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
La mano en su bajo estómago paró y entonces Draco lo miró, su expresión melancólica.  
  
-Solo estaba pensando en todo lo que perdí, es todo.  
  
Ambos habían perdido tanto de las vidas del otro, pero sabía que Draco tenía que lamentarlo aún más de lo que él lo hacía. No sólo perdió el ser una parte de la vida de Harry durante esos tres años y medio, sino que perdió los primeros casi tres años de la vida de sus hijos. Sin estar seguro de lo qué podía decir para tranquilizar a su amante, Harry permaneció silencioso y dejó a Draco continuar con lo qué le estaba preocupando.  
  
-¿Es aquí donde te cortaron cuando diste a luz?- le preguntó, señalando la cicatriz que acababa de remontar, su voz cuidadosa y lenta. Harry asintió.  
  
-Merlín, habría dado cualquier cosa por verte embarazado. Apuesto que te pusiste enorme- Draco dirigió una mueca bromeando con el hombre de cabello oscuro, pero Harry aún podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos-. ¿Andabas mucho como pato?  
  
Alegre de que el humor de su pareja hubiera mejorado considerablemente, Harry rodó sobre si mismo y clavó al no muy resistente Draco en el colchón.  
  
-¡Andares de pato!- bufó Harry. –Ni siquiera puedo creer que sugieras tal cosa. Ya te voy a demostrar quien andaba como pato-. continuó, mirando en su cautivo y dándose cuenta repentinamente de la precaria posición en que Draco estaba-. ¿Dime señor Malfoy, eres cosquilloso?  
  
Draco, ante la peligrosa pregunta planteada, dejó de reírse de la imagen mental de Harry del tamaño de un pequeño hipopótamo embarazado de nueve meses, andando como un pato y cantando una de sus canciones de hip hop.  
  
-No seas ridículo Harry; por supuesto que no soy cosquilloso. Ahora bájate de encima de mi, necesito utilizar el cuarto de baño.  
  
-No pienso permitir que escapes de mi tan fácilmente. Además, creo que me estás mintiendo y estoy a punto de probártelo.  
  
-Ni siquiera pienses en ello, Potter. Debí imaginar que cualquier persona de tu edad que todavía duerme con juguetes de peluche intentaría recurrir a algo tan infantil como hacer cosquillas- replicó, el centelleo en sus ojos ablandando la dureza de sus palabras.  
  
Harry se bajo y se sentó con un desconcertado presentimiento ante las palabras de Draco.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Malfoy?  
  
Viendo la confusión de Harry, Draco rodó sobre al borde de la cama y buscando entre la cama y la mesita de noche, sacó el lobo que había sido acuñado allí.  
  
-¿Este pequeño peluche te suena de algo?  
  
Harry miró como Draco sacaba la mano de debajo de su cama y mostraba el lobo gris que él había comprado hacía tanto tiempo.  
  
Viendo la expresión impactada en la cara de Harry, Draco no pudo evitar continuar bromeando con el hombre enmudecido.  
  
- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Harry, pues este individuo tiene toda tu esencia sobre él.  
  
Ese pequeño lobo había estado allí muchas noches en que Harry había creído que quizás no se levantaría para ver el sol la siguiente mañana. Debía a ese animal un montón de gratitud, pero ahora era tiempo que fuera regresado a su dueño.  
  
-Realmente, Dray, no me pertenece- contestó Harry su voz calmada y serena.  
  
Draco miró el lobo, sin creer lo que le decía Harry.  
  
-Bien, ¿de quien entonces es, si no es el tuyo? ¿De uno de los gemelos?  
  
Harry sonrió suavemente.  
  
-Te pertenece realmente a ti.  
  
Draco ahora estaba confundido a fondo.  
  
-Nunca poseí un lobo de peluche, Harry, debes estar confundido; no es mío.  
  
-Sí, te pertenece; la razón de que no recuerdes que lo posees es porque nunca te lo di después de que lo comprara- explicó suavemente Harry.  
  
Draco parecía sorprendido.  
  
-¿Lo compraste para mí? ¿Cuándo?  
  
-En Nueva York- Harry se detuvo brevemente para reunir sus pensamientos antes de continuar -. Lo compré después de que Severus te hubiera enviado la carta y te fueras por primera vez. Cuando estuve solo allí por una semana, tropecé con este increíble almacén de juguetes y lo vi allí. Me recordó tanto a ti que quise que lo tuvieras. Pero cuando volviste, tu tiempo en el apartamento fue corto y lo pasamos haciendo otras cosas. Simplemente me olvidé de dártelo. Así pues, Draco, quisiera presentarte a Místico.  
  
Profundamente emocionado ante el hecho de que Harry le hubiera comprado un regalo mientras estaban en Nueva York, Draco atrapó a su pareja en un abrazo.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-De nada- contestó Harry, levantándose de la cama y encaminándose al cuarto de baño.  
  
Todavía examinando su nuevo animal de peluche, Draco siguió tras Harry, sin prestar mucha atención hacia donde se dirigía.  
  
-No puedo creer que le pusieras nombre.  
  
-Bien, ¿qué sugieres que hiciera? ¿llamarlo ` lobo ´ indefinidamente?  
  
Draco levantó la vista para decir algo sarcástico a su amante cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba.  
  
-Maldita sea Harry, este cuarto de baño es exacto al que estaba en el cuarto de los prefectos.  
  
Harry se ruborizó.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Cuando construí este lugar, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto amé ese cuarto de baño. Era la única vez que podía recordar en mi vida que había tenido mi propio cuarto de baño, así que decidí reconstruirlo aquí.  
  
Riéndose de la vergüenza de su compañero, Draco rápidamente se dedico a arreglarse para comenzar su día.  
  
* * *  
  
Dos días más tarde, las pertenencias de la casa Potter estaban casi completamente empacadas. Por el momento, la mayoría de las cosas de la familia habían sido trasladadas a un almacén. Las cosas que iban a llevarse, tales como ropa, objetos personales y juguetes de los gemelos, habían sido cuidadosamente empacados en baúles y encogidos, para que pudieran ser llevados cuando regresaran a Hogwarts a través del traslador. Harry y Draco habían comprado muchas piezas de ropa para los gemelos y para ellos, las cuales necesitarían al dirigirse a un lugar cuyas temperaturas eran mucho más bajas. Planeaban partir en un par de días ya que Harry todavía estaba en el proceso de resolver algunos asuntos finales antes de concluir definitivamente con la existencia del alias que había utilizado por tanto tiempo.  
  
Harry se había reunido con sus contadores y abogados y se había encargado de que una sustancial porción de las ganancias que había obtenido como Emrys Kingston fuera transferida a un banco de Londres. Sin que Draco lo supiera, también se había tomado un tiempo para que sus abogados redactaran su última voluntad, nombrando a Draco y a los gemelos beneficiarios de sus bienes y dando a su pareja la custodia de los gemelos en caso de que algo le ocurriera.  
  
Harry acababa de colgar el teléfono luego de pedir una orden de pizzas a una pizzería local cuando Nicole irrumpió en la habitación. Estaba roja y ligeramente sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido para llegar ahí.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Nikki? ¿Ocurrió algo?- la interrogó Harry, preocupado por su repentina aparición. Ella había planeado pasar la noche despidiéndose de sus amigos ya que había aceptado la invitación de Harry y Draco para acompañarlos a Hogwarts. Habiéndose encargado de los gemelos desde que nacieron, no había manera de que permitiera que estuvieran fuera de su vista, al menos no hasta que estuvieran en sus treinta o algo así  
  
Nicole todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento mientras lanzaba sobre el mostrador el Garra de Águila, el periódico mágico de la localidad.  
  
Draco había aparecido por detrás de Harry y miró sobre su hombro para leer los titulares del día. Su estómago se llenó de pavor ante las noticias divulgadas allí. Habían sido reportados dos ataques de Mortífagos en Nueva York el día anterior y habían sido avistados algunos hombres con largas túnicas oscuras y máscaras esa mañana en San Diego.  
  
-Creo que es hora que nos vayamos de aquí.  
  
Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Draco. Los Mortífagos estaban en camino de descubrir su ubicación, necesitaban partir ya.  
  
Moviéndose rápidamente por la casa, reuniendo y encogiendo los objetos que quedaban rezagados, Harry y Draco se prepararon para una rápida salida. Luego de encoger los baúles y colocarlos en sus bolsillos, Harry alzó a Matthew y Draco hizo lo mismo con Evan. Sosteniéndose el uno al otro, ambos hombres y Nicole tocaron el traslador, mientras Draco gritaba el código de activación y la familia partía.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Hola chic@s. Os pido disculpas por el gran retraso pero esta historia es bastante complicada de traducir y se me fue la concentración y sin ella no he sido capaz de sentarme a traducir dos párrafos seguidos hasta hace un par de dias. Así que no me voy a agobiar e intentaré traducir uno semanal para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Quiero agradecer a Ali su gran ayuda para que esta traducción esté bien hecha. A la gente que leéis Condenados de Kmy Kusanagui tengo que deciros que ha tenido un problema con su computadora y tardará algunos días en subir algún capítulo. Me gustaría recomendar las traducciones que Ali y yo estamos haciendo como alima21, son estas: Born of hate born of love, la venganza siempre llega, escapology, sleeping beauty, wanted: sigle, older male for a roommate u and another year. Y por último espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyendo el capítulo.  
  
Snivelly: gracias por continuar con nosotras. El capítulo anterior la verdad es que fue muy divertido. No no estarán furiosos ellos lo comprenden. Cuando lleguen habrá mucho peloteo por parte de algunas persona ya lo verás. Besos  
  
Txiri: hola guapetona. Gracias por continuar leyendo. Deseo cumplido, se han reconciliado del todo. En la playa no lo hicieron pero estuvieron a punto. Besitos  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Hey amiguita! Como verás dimos tu aviso en todas las historias así que creo que la mayoría de la gente se habrá enterado. Si el cuadro representa las transformaciones de Harry y si que fue muy divertido el capi. La verdad es que fue muy cruel con Draco al hacerle cambiar el pañal solo por diversión pero la verdad es que nuestro Draquito es demasiado asquerosillo porque cambiar un pañal no es para tanto jejeje. Creemos que la única razón de Harry para ir en su ayuda es por sus hijos y quizás por los niños que no tienen la culpa de lo sucedido en su vida pero por los demás no. Un besazo de las dos  
  
LUZY SNAPE: muchas gracias por tu opinión. Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Saluditos.  
  
niky_chan. Siento el retraso sobre todo porque sé que tenías ganas de continuar leyendo, mis disculpas por ello. Hasta lo que llevo leído no toma represalias porque no lo sabe pero en los dos últimos capítulos que lleva escrito la autora (27 y 28) no lo sé. Besitos y gracias por todo.  
  
AnyT* Grandchester: gracias por tu opinión se la daremos a la autora. Lo de los ` supuestos amigos ´ de Harry es imperdonable que ni siquiera le dejaran defenderse. Los niños son preciosos. Saludos  
  
Paola: nos alegra que te guste. Estamos esperando que actualices el de los errores que uno comete pues nos encanta a las dos. Mathew y Evan van a aceptar completamente a papá Draco. Saludos  
  
Murtilla: nos alegra de que lo disfrutaras. Al viejo no se le engaña, menudo es él. El cambio de pañales y la carrera fueron muy divertidos no nos extraña que te gustara. De momento a Draco no le llamarán pero verás lo que ocurre más adelante. Saludos 


	18. BIENVENIDO A CASA

CAPÍTULO 18: BIENVENIDO A CASA  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza para disipar la leve desorientación que le había ocasionado el hecho de cruzar casi la mitad del mundo por medio del traslador. "Al menos logré permanecer de pie", pensó con sarcasmo. Entonces se dio cuenta que las sacudidas que estaba sintiendo no provenían de él, sino del pequeño niño en sus brazos.  
  
-Hey, amor, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó suavemente.  
  
-A mi no me gusta taladame –contestó Matthew solemnemente.  
  
Harry estaba aliviado de que el temblor hubiera disminuido un tanto.  
  
-Tienes razón, cielo, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho– le confió su padre en un suave susurro.  
  
Harry vio que Draco estaba tranquilizando a un Evan igual de afectado. El chiquillo echó un vistazo sobre el hombro de Draco hacia su otro papá.  
  
- ¡Puaj! – el pequeño de casi tres años frunció el ceño. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo..  
  
El traslador los había llevado hasta un lugar ubicado justo afuera de las zonas protectoras de Hogwarts. Mirando colina abajo, Harry pudo ver lo poco que se mantenía de la principal de las comunidades mágicas en Europa, Hogsmeade. Estaba en ruinas. Irónicamente, el único edificio que permanecía intacto en su mayor parte, era la casa de los gritos. Los otros almacenes, bares, casas y diversas estructuras, estaban casi en ruinas; las ventanas y las puertas rotas o faltantes, algunas azoteas destruidas, y en otros casos, edificios enteros estaban casi derrumbados como si hubieran implosionado. Harry se entristeció al ver que ya nada quedaba del lugar donde Las Tres Escobas se había alzado una vez.  
  
Harry dejó salir un bajo silbido.  
  
-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?  
  
Draco lanzó un vistazo precipitado hacia desorden.  
  
-La guerra, la guerra sucedió, Harry. Hogsmeade cayó hace aproximadamente nueve meses, en una tentativa por abrir una brecha en Hogwarts–explicó Draco, seriamente.  
  
Harry dejo que sus ojos vagaran lentamente sobre la destrucción, con total incredulidad. Había oído las palabras que habían descrito cuán mal iba el esfuerzo de la guerra, pero no había tomado conciencia de la realidad de la situación. Pero al enfrentarse con la alarmante evidencia de cuán cerca de Hogwarts había llegado la guerra, lo sombrío de la situación fue innegable.  
  
-Vamos, Harry. Quiero subir al castillo antes de que oscurezca más. Este sitio no es seguro – propuso Draco, cambiando de puesto a Evan, de su cadera derecha hacia la izquierda.  
  
- Aquí, Draco. Déjame tomarlo si es demasiado pesado para ti – se ofreció Nicole con dulce voz, intentando aliviar la tensa situación.  
  
-Me gustaría verte intentarlo – Draco hizo un guiño mientras se giraba lejos de los restos de la aldea y se ponía en marcha, camino hacia Hogwarts.  
  
Vacilando solo por otro momento o dos, Harry también dio la vuelta y siguió a su familia por el familiar camino, de regreso al único hogar que había conocido en su niñez.  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras alcanzaban la cima de la colina que daba a Hogwarts, el gigantesco castillo apareció ante su vista. Harry se detuvo fascinado ante la vista de las familiares torres y torrecillas. La brillante luz que se reflejaba a través de los cristales rotos invitaba alegremente a Harry a que se acercara. Su garganta pareció cerrarse y su pecho se apretó mientras recordaba fuertemente cómo se había sentido cuando había visto por primera vez esta magnífica estructura. No, realmente estructura no era la palabra correcta, Hogwarts era mucho más que sólo piedra y cemento; estaba casi vivo.  
  
-Etz bonito, papi.  
  
Harry sonrió ante la alzada carita de Matthew.  
  
-Seguro que lo es. Es probablemente una de las cosas más bellas que he visto jamás. A excepción de tu padre, por supuesto -agregó Harry, lo último con un pequeño susurro pícaro.  
  
Dándose cuenta que Draco, Evan y Nicole ya se habían adelantado un buen trecho, Harry y Matthew se apresuraron a alcanzarlos. Cuanto más cerca estaba el castillo, más capaz era Harry de captar los sutiles cambios que no eran evidentes al primer vistazo. Hogwarts parecía cansado, cansado de alguna manera; el brillo no parecía ser tan intenso como había sido.  
  
Casi estaban ante las enormes puertas delanteras cuando Harry sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada. Esto era todo. Ya no había retorno. Después que traspasara esas puertas, iba a tener que hacer frente a los demonios que tan persistentemente había mantenido encerrados, en el agujero más profundo de su mente. Las dudas sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, junto con otras dudas aún más serias sobre si estaba preparado mentalmente para hacer esto o no, amenazaron con atosigarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había comenzado a temblar, tan ocupado estaba intentando no vomitar.  
  
Sin comentarios, Nicole le quitó a Matthew y colocó al niño en su propio abrazo. Inclinándose, le dio a Harry un suave beso en la mejilla.  
  
- Todo va a estar bien, Harry. No pueden lastimarte más.  
  
Harry se inclinó, poniendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, respirando profundamente varias veces.  
  
-Lo sé, pero...sólo dame unos momentos.  
  
Draco posó a Evan en la tierra y se arrodilló al lado de Harry.  
  
-Harry, sé que esto es duro. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a imaginarme lo qué debes estar pasando en estos momentos. Pero sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Estamos haciendo lo que debemos; tienes que creer eso. Estaré contigo a cada paso del camino. Nunca te dejaré solo otra vez.  
  
Concentrándose en las palabras de Draco, Harry pudo finalmente controlar levemente su errática respiración. Enderezándose, jaló a su pareja hacia él, necesitando su proximidad y el calor que el rubio le proporcionaría.  
  
-Gracias, Dray. Necesitaba eso.  
  
Draco sonrió antes de presionar sus cálidos labios contra los levemente más fríos de Harry.  
  
-Te amo, león.  
  
Harry sintió que algo de su nerviosismo desaparecía con el abrazo de Draco, substituyéndolo por una infusión de confianza en sí mismo.  
  
-¿León? - preguntó Harry suavemente -. No puedo recordar la vez última que me llamaste así.  
  
-Lo sé, pero me pareció apropiado comenzar a utilizar el apodo que te di mientras estábamos en la escuela, ahora que finalmente estamos de regreso aquí otra vez. ¿No estas de acuerdo? -Draco se rió entre dientes con gusto. Estirando el brazo hacia abajo, tomó la húmeda mano de Harry entre las suyas-. Vamos, cariño, es tiempo que nos enfrentemos a los bastardos.  
  
Dando a Draco otro pequeño beso, Harry susurró en voz baja:  
  
-Hagamos que empiece el espectáculo.  
  
-¿Estás bien, papi?  
  
-Papi está bien, Evan. Espera hasta que veas el interior de este castillo. Es absolutamente asombroso. ¿Te parece si entramos ahora?  
  
-Sí. Tengo hambre, papi -Evan hizo un puchero mientras su barriguita dejaba escapar un ruidoso gruñido. Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta que habían salido de California tan rápido que no habían esperado al hombre de la pizza. Nadie había cenado todavía.  
  
Tomando una fortificante y profunda bocanada de aire, Harry dio la vuelta hacia las puertas, sabiendo que con la ayuda de su familia podría hacer frente a lo que le esperada en el otro lado. Tomando la mano de Evan, asintió hacia Draco indicando que estaba listo para avanzar.  
  
-Apuesto que allí dentro podremos encontrar montones de cosas ricas para comer. ¿Te conté alguna vez sobre las ranas de chocolate?  
  
Aliviado de que Harry parecía que casi había regresado a la normalidad, Draco extendió el brazo y empujó, abriendo las pesadas puertas de madera.  
  
Mientras atravesaban la entrada, Harry tuvo una extraña sensación, como si el propio castillo exhalara un suspiro de alivio y le diera la bienvenida a casa. Sacudiendo esos ridículos sentimientos, levantó su cabeza orgulloso y anduvo a trancos en la dirección del Gran Comedor.  
  
* * *  
  
El Director se enderezó en su silla en la mesa principal del Gran Comedor cuando escuchó que se abrían las puertas principales y luego eran cerradas de golpe. Concentrándose fuertemente, Dumbledore pudo sentir la fuerte magia que protegía el castillo contra la intrusión, casi como una manta caliente conforta a un bebé recién nacido. Las protecciones todavía estaban en su lugar, lo cual significaba que quienquiera que había entrado no representaba ninguna amenaza inmediata al castillo o a sus inquilinos. Si no, el castillo nunca les habría concedido el paso.  
  
Compartiendo una mirada con algunos de los miembros más viejos de la Orden, Dumbledore les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora permitiendo que los otros se relajaran levemente, mientras esperaban que su visitante hiciera su aparición. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden estaban presentes esa noche, junto con otras brujas y magos que estaban dispersos alrededor de las largas mesas, disfrutando de su cena. Dado que Hogwarts se había convertido en un refugio para la mayoría de las familias mágicas restantes que habían elegido no huir de Europa, muchos de los cuartos familiares estaban equipados con pequeñas cocinas, aunque los elfos domésticos todavía proporcionaban la mayoría de las comidas. De esta manera, las familias podían preparar sus propias comidas o bocados si lo deseaban y los elfos domésticos conseguían un pequeño descanso. Así, muchas familias, especialmente las que tenían niños, preferían a menudo comer en sus cuartos en lugar del Gran Comedor, intentando mantener una cierta apariencia de normalidad.  
  
Justo entonces, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, admitiendo a una alta mujer atractiva que sostenía a un niño pequeño en sus brazos. Los cansados ojos de Albus notaron rápidamente que tanto la mujer como el niño vestían ropa muggle. Antes de que pudiera estudiarlos con mayor detenimiento, la pareja en cuestión fue seguida por dos hombres y otro niño pequeño.  
  
-No puede ser – se escuchó a alguien jadear; Harry pensó que había sido Remus, pero no estaba seguro pues su completa atención estaba ocupada solamente por la vista delante de él.  
  
Pero era, estaba seguro de ello. De pie, delante de él, estaba la persona que menos habría esperado ver allí esa noche. Parado orgulloso delante de cada uno los reunidos en el Gran Comedor, casi como esperando que alguien se atreviera a decir algo, estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Harry Potter.  
  
El Gran Comedor entró en erupción, dentro de un caos total mientras la gente intentada acercarse o alejarse de Harry y su familia. Una cosa era cierta; esto cambiaba todo. Nadie en el castillo iba a dejar de estar afectado, algunos más que otros, por este inesperado pero extremadamente bienvenido giro en los acontecimientos,. Albus pensó brevemente en aquellos que estarían más afectados por la presencia de Harry, antes de ser atrapado una vez más en el torbellino que estaba arrollando el Gran Comedor, mientras la gente asimilaba quién estaba parado justo delante de sus ojos.  
  
Harry había jugado con la noción de ir de nuevo a Hogwarts como Emrys Kingston, por lo menos hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de presentar a su familia, pero había rechazado rápidamente esa idea. Tan pronto como la Orden lo viera con Draco, se darían cuenta inmediatamente de quién era, y no solamente eso, ya que, de cualquier forma, ellos fueron los primeros que sospecharon que él era realmente Emrys Kingston.  
  
Parecía insustancial intentar ocultarse detrás de su fachada de `Emrys´ por más tiempo. Decidiendo que era mejor simplemente permitir que su alias se consumiera en un capítulo cerrado de su problemático pasado, Harry hizo frente a la gente que lo había condenado cara a cara. Soltando la mano de Evan, y sin hacer caso a la agitación que su llegada había causado, Harry exploró rápidamente el Gran Comedor, por primera vez desde la noche que lo habían arrestado.  
  
Habían ampliado el recinto, permitiendo colocar mesas adicionales a las cinco que lo habían ocupado previamente. Ahora, al lado de la mesa principal, donde ese bastardo de Dumbledore se sentaba rodeado por su consejo, había otras ocho mesas largas, colocadas donde habían estado las cuatro mesas de las Casas una vez. Las nuevas mesas eran de un tamaño similar al de las mesas de las Casas y parecían estar ocupadas por las personas que disfrutaban su cena. Harry observó cuidadosamente que la mayoría de las personas en la sala parecían vestir los trajes rojos asociados a la Orden del Fénix o los trajes color azul profundo que usaban los aurores.  
  
Ése no era el único cambio que fue observado inmediatamente. Harry sintió una profunda punzada de pesar cuando se dio cuenta que las hermosas banderas de las casas y las tapicerías de la escuela, ya no estaban allí, majestuosamente exhibidas como alguna vez estuvieron. "`Esto está mal" pensó para si. "Los fundadores nunca pensaron que Hogwarts se utilizará de esta manera" Una vez más se decepcionó de la comunidad mágica y de si mismo, por permitir que esto le sucediera a Hogwarts. Fortaleciendo su resolución, anduvo a grandes zancadas hasta la mesa principal.  
  
Vio la expresión dolida en la cara de su Padrino; Harry no tenía ninguna intención de volver a vivir todo lo que acababa de pasar hacía apenas unas cortas semanas. Con un leve giro de su mano y un susurró "recordar" en voz baja, restauró los recuerdos de Sirius y Severus, sus recuerdos con respecto al tiempo que habían pasado juntos.  
  
Apretando fuertemente los dientes al ver el molesto el centelleo en los ojos del viejo hombre, Harry se detuvo solamente cuando estuvo delante de él.  
  
-Oí que me buscaba –silbó Harry, con su tono mortal.  
  
El centelleo amortiguó solo levemente el tono de Harry.  
  
-Sí, mi querido muchacho, lo hicimos. Gracias por venir.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon ante las palabras de cariño de su anterior mentor.  
  
-No piense ni por un momento que mi vuelta aquí tiene algo que ver con usted, anciano.  
  
Recostándose contra su silla, el Director sintió cada uno de sus 150 años.  
  
-Veo. ¿Por qué no terminamos esta discusión en algún sitio más privado, ¿el compartimiento del fénix, quizás?  
  
Sabiendo que esta confrontación prestaría mejor servicio delante del consejo y no en frente de todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor, Harry aceptó.  
  
Pero antes de que Dumbledore pudiera levantarse de su silla, Draco interrumpió. Había seguido a Harry hasta la mesa principal y había oído por casualidad su conversación. Mirando la cara hambrienta de Evan, interrogándole con pavor y viendo una expresión similar en la cara de Matthew, quiso cerciorarse de que tomaran cuidado de su familia antes que se fueran para la que, estaba seguro, sería una discusión muy aburrida.  
  
-Señor, si puedo interrumpir por un momento. Nuestra familia está cansada y hambrienta, ¿sería posible conseguirles algo de comer antes de empezar la sesión de la Cámara?  
  
Harry lanzó a Draco una sonrisa agradecida. Se había olvidado de cuán hambrientos estaban los muchachos y se sintió mal al pensar en ellos y en Nicole.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, puedo decir que es bueno verle otra vez. Le hemos echado mucho de menos -Dumbledore ni siquiera pestañeó ante el uso por parte de Draco de la palabra `nuestra ´, al referirse a las personas que los habían acompañado-. Creo que sería una gran idea. ¿Por qué no dejamos las presentaciones formales para más adelante, cuando todos se sientan refrescados? –dando unas palmadas, cinco platos limpios con sus respectivos cubiertos aparecieron al final de una de las mesas en el centro del cuarto.  
  
Draco guió a Nicole y a los gemelos hacia el lugar donde sus platos habían sido colocados.  
  
Sin hacer caso de la excitada charla que había explotado entre los individuos que habían atestiguado su llegada, Harry siguió a su familia hasta su mesa. Draco y Harry se sentaron en un lado de la mesa con Evan entre ellos, mientras que Nicole y Matthew se sentaron al frente. Habiendo perdido su apetito, Harry se limitó a sentarse allí, observando el placer de sus niños ante las vistas y olores a su alrededor. Su asombro al estar rodeados por obvias cosas mágicas ayudó a aliviar algo de la tensión de Harry.  
  
Había olvidado lo incómodo que era estar siendo permanentemente observado y los susurros alrededor. Seguro, había sido famoso como Emrys Kingston, pero solamente como intérprete. La gente nunca buscaba de él más que un rápido autógrafo. No se esperaba que hiciera más que ningún otro intérprete y ciertamente no era mirado como el salvador del mundo. Una de las razones por las que odiaba ser Harry Potter, era porque se le quedaban mirando fijamente a la cara, literalmente.  
  
Picando la comida de su plato, Harry empujó esos pensamientos a un lado y se encontró atrapado en el sonido de la voz calmante de Draco, quien contestaba pacientemente a las excitadas preguntas de los gemelos y las más suaves de Nicole. Una mano en su hombro lo trajo de nuevo al presente.  
  
Harry se tenso y se alejó precipitadamente.  
  
-Whoa, lo siento, Harry. No quise sobresaltarte.  
  
El chico sonrió a su Padrino, avergonzado.  
  
-Está bien, Sirius. Sólo estoy un poco nervioso.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, en tu lugar, yo también estaría así - después de saludar a Nicole, Draco y los gemelos, se sentó a la mesa al lado de Harry- . ¿Era necesario borrar mi memoria así?  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No lo habría hecho de haber tenido cualquier otra posibilidad. Pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para conseguir terminar las cosas en casa y temía que si volvías sin mi a Hogwarts, Dumbledore simplemente enviaría a algún otro. No podía arriesgarme.  
  
Sirius hizo una mueca.  
  
-Bien, te perdonaré esta vez Harry, pero si fuera tú, tendría cuidado con Snape; pensé que le había estallado un vaso sanguíneo cuando descubrimos lo que hiciste.  
  
Harry echó un vistazo cauteloso en dirección de la mesa principal. De hecho, Severus estaba mirando con odio en su dirección, pero Harry podía también ver algo más en su expresión. Alivio.  
  
-Mira Harry, ahora que estás aquí, Dumbledore va a querer una completa explicación, nuestra reunión esta noche va a ser para mucho rato. Solo quería dejarte saber que si necesitabas algún sitio para que Nicole y los muchachos permanezcan mientras tanto, dado que no tienes cuartos propios todavía, serán más que bienvenidos en el apartamento que comparto con Remus.  
  
Mientras Sirius terminaba su oferta, atrapó la mirada de Nicole. Ella había levantado una ceja cuando Sirius había admitido vivir con otro hombre.  
  
-Oh no, no...es nada como eso, de hecho, Remus ya casi no está allí- protestó Sirius con rapidez mientras su cara adquiría un atractivo tono rosa; el pensamiento de estar con su mejor amigo de una manera íntima claramente no era de su gusto.  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Draco para levantar una ceja pues él sospechaba dónde, y lo que era más importantemente, con quién, Remus pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.  
  
Decidiendo que su Padrino había sufrido bastante, Harry sonrió.  
  
-Demasiada información Sirius, pero gracias por tu oferta. Tengo la sensación de que Dumbledore no me va a dejar ni siquiera usar el cuarto de baño antes de que tengamos nuestra pequeña charla. ¿Sería posible que permanecieras con Nicole y los gemelos hasta que acaben aquí y luego los escoltes a tu apartamento? ¿Asumo que sabes donde está su apartamento, Draco?  
  
Viendo al rubio asentir, Harry continuó:  
  
-Después de que los ubiques, puedes unirte a nosotros en la Cámara. En todo caso, ya conoces mi historia.  
  
Sin apartar sus ojos de Nicole, Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Estoy encantado de ayudar, Harry.  
  
Harry sonrió a su vez.  
  
-Sólo recuerda que tus dos ahijados también están allí, además de Nicole, Sirius.  
  
* * *  
  
Desde el centro de la mesa, Dumbledore observaba la escena muy de cerca, tratando de estimar cual era la mejor forma de enfocar la crítica reunión que le esperaba. Decidiendo un curso de acción, le indicó a Charlie Weasley que se acercara a donde estaba sentado. Después de ordenarle que les informara al resto del clan Weasley acerca de lo que acababa de suceder y le pidiera que se reuniera con ellos en la Cámara del Fénix en una hora, continuó su observación.  
  
Sacudiendo su propia cabeza, no terminaba de creer que Harry hubiera regresado a Hogwarts. Charlie se puso en camino con la intención de encontrar a Bill y Fred en primer lugar, antes de ir a los aposentos de Ron y Hermione. No estaba seguro de cómo la noticia del regreso de su primer mejor amigo los afectaría, pero sabía que lo haría. Tremendamente.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione levantó la mirada del lugar en que estaba limpiando la mesa del comedor cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de sus aposentos. Ella y Ron, junto con su hija, se habían mudado a un departamento en Hogwarts sólo dos semanas atrás, dos muy largas y dolorosas semanas. Vivían en Oxford, cerca de la casa de los padres de ella, ya que ellos eran muggles y no podían venir a Hogwarts. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no tenían que estar cerca de ellos pues sus padres ya no existían. Habían sido asesinados dos semanas atrás en un ataque de Mortífagos.  
  
Los ataques de Mortífagos eran tan frecuentes que incluso los muggles sabían que algo estaba muy mal. Desafortunadamente, las pobres almas no tenían ni idea de cuan mala era en realidad la situación. Sus inefectivos intentos por protegerse contra el más poderoso Mago Oscuro, hasta daban risa, eran patéticos. ¿Pero quién podía culparlos? No tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría.  
  
Hermione sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo para que Voldemort atacara al mismísimo Parlamento, acabando no sólo con las comunidades mágicas de Inglaterra, sino con las muggles también  
  
Antes que pudiera cruzar la habitación para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió cediendo el paso a Bill, seguido de cerca por Charlie y Fred. Instintivamente, adivinó que había pasado algo importante, soló con ver las expresiones en los rostros de sus cuñados. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, Bill la golpeó con un puño cariñoso.  
  
-¿Cómo está mamá?- el mayor de los hijos vivos de los Weasley, se había propuesto ayudar en el cuidado de su madre luego que se quebrara, cuando la traición de Percy fue finalmente revelada. Lo único positivo era que el señor Weasley no había vivido para saber, ni las malvadas acciones de su hijo ni la posterior condición de su esposa.  
  
-Está descansando- contestó Hermione cuidadosamente, todavía intentando imaginarse a qué habían venido. Habían decidido tener a Molly en una de las habitaciones de su apartamento cuando habían tomado residencia permanente en el castillo.  
  
-¿Dónde está Rebeca?  
  
Cansándose de las frases de dos palabras, Hermione replicó:  
  
-Está en el cuarto, lista para dormir; Ron está con ella. ¿Van a decirme a qué vinieron o no?  
  
Antes de que Bill pudiera contestar, hubo otro toque en la puerta. Ligeramente exasperada, Hermione lanzó sus manos hacia arriba y fue a contestar la puerta, preguntándose quién vendría a molestarlos.  
  
Abriendo la puerta, Hermione se sorprendió al vio a una joven mujer que era voluntaria en el centro de cuidado de niños  
  
-Melisa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?  
  
-Melisa está aquí porque yo le pedí que viniera, Hermione- le explicó Bill suavemente-. Har algo que necesitamos decirles a ti y a Ron, y luego Albus nos citó para una reunión de la Orden esta noche, así que le pedí a Melisa que viniera a cuidar a Rebeca.  
  
-Hey Bill, ¿qué es eso de una reunión esta noche?- interrogó Ron mientras entraba cojeando.  
  
Bill despidió a Melisa con un ligero asentimiento y ella fue a encontrarse con la niña.  
  
-Vamos a sentarnos.  
  
Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, pero siguieron a Bill y a sus hermanos hasta el saloncito. Una vez todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, Hermione aguardó expectante a que Bill comenzara. Pero no fue Bill quien empezó a hablar, sino Charlie  
  
Sin estar seguro de cuál era el mejor modo de dar las nuevas, miro primero a Hermione y luego a Ron.  
  
-Esta noche, durante la cena, algo inesperado sucedió en el Gran Comedor- Charlie suspiró, se sentía mucho mejor tratando con dragones que con gente- . En realidad, supongo que sería más correcto decir 'alguien inesperado' y no algo- el pelirrojo empezó a pasear.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus nerviosos hermanos, simplemente agregó-  
  
-Él regresó. Harry regresó.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione paseaba alrededor de la Cámara del Fénix, esperando que terminara de llegara el resto del Consejo de la Orden. Todavía estaba en estado de shock, sin procesar realmente lo que Bill y Charlie habían tratado de decirles a ella y a Ron. Aparentemente, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy , junto con dos niños y una mujer desconocidos, sencillamente habían aterrizado en Hogwarts esta noche, de regreso a sus vidas. Sencillamente era demasiado increíble.  
  
Hasta hace poco les había informado Dumbledore sobre la más reciente misión de Malfoy. Harry Potter había sido localizado, pero al final había rechazado sus súplicas y había rehusado regresar y ayudar en la guerra. No sólo eso, sino que Draco había decidido quedarse con Harry sin razones específicas. Aunque si alguien hubiera escuchado las quejas de Ron, de seguro les hubiera echado una filípica sobre cómo Malfoy albergaba un amor no correspondido. La pérdida de los talentos de Draco era un golpe significativo. Para ser honestos, Hermione había guardado esperanzas. Había visto demasiada muerte y destrucción. En realidad, envidiaba a Harry y Draco que podían mantenerse lejos de todo esto.  
  
Pero ahora, todo esto podía cambiar, si lo que decían Bill y Charlie era cierto y Harry en verdad había regresado. Quizás no fuera demasiado tarde, quizás todavía tenían una oportunidad después de todo, aunque fuera débil.  
  
Un silencio espeluznante hizo lentamente su camino alrededor de la mesa, Despacio, Hermione acortó su paso a media zancada. Mirando alrededor del cuarto, notó la fuente del malestar general. Draco acababa de incorporarse al recinto, seguido de cerca por quien sólo podía ser una hermosa versión más madura del muchacho que había sido una vez su amigo. Los dos hombres se sentaron lo más lejos que pudieron del resto de la Orden.  
  
Sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, agradeció cuando Bill la guió firmemente hacia el lugar donde estaban ubicadas su silla y la de Ron. "Él está aquí, está justo aquí"- repetía una y otra vez su cabeza.  
  
Sabiendo que Ron estaba afectado de modo similar, tomó su temblorosa mano entre las propias, esperando que juntos pudieran ser capaces de pasar a través de esto  
  
* * *  
  
Tan pronto como los miembros se hubieron colocado en sus asientos, Dumbledore no perdió tiempo en abocarse a lo que los había llevado allí.  
  
-Cómo ya todos debéis estar enterados, mis amigos, este es un día memorable para nosotros. Harry Potter ha regresado.  
  
Su aviso fue recibido con silencio, mientras todos aún intentaban determinar qué era lo que significaba eso exactamente.  
  
-Harry, sé que Severus, Sirius y Draco ya han extendido nuestras disculpas hacia ti por la grave injusticia cometida, pero...  
  
-Grave injusticia...- repitió Harry con desprecio –. ¿Así es como usted lo llama ahora?. Enviaron a un niño inocente a prisión. Las palabras claves allí son "niño" e "inocente". Llamaría a eso más que una grave injusticia.  
  
No queriendo agravar la situación, Albus asintió.  
  
-Convengo Harry, lo qué te hicimos fue impensable y estamos apesadumbrados por no creer en ti. Será por siempre uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida. Estoy en verdad apenado, Harry.  
  
El joven inconscientemente pasó su mano a través de su pelo, quitando el flequillo de su frente, revelando su famosa cicatriz.  
  
-No volví aquí para escuchar sus excusas o disculpas patéticas, que definitivamente llegan demasiado atrasadas.  
  
Dumbledore buscó en la cara de Harry una señal, y al no vislumbrar nada, suspiró.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?  
  
La fija mirada esmeralda de Harry se reunió y sostuvo los ojos azules que habían visto más de siglo y medio de problemas y de soluciones.  
  
-Estoy aquí, porque no podría vivir conmigo si no hubiera venido.  
  
El enojo de Harry creció cuando el consejo pareció relajarse y suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras.  
  
-Pero déjenme dejar en claro algunas cosas desde ahora. Lo qué todos ustedes me hicieron fue imperdonable, y mi presencia aquí de ninguna manera indica que he elegido perdonar y olvidar. No somos amigos, mentores, colegas, ni siguiera compañeros. No me gustáis ninguno de vosotros, a excepción de Draco, Sirius, y Severus, y no veo que eso vaya a cambiar. Jamás.  
  
Harry ignoró los jadeos de indignación originados por su último comentario.  
  
-También he vuelto porque creo que puedo ayudar a prevenir más muertes. Ahora no soy ni quiero ser un miembro de esta Orden. Por lo que a la Orden concierne, actuaré solamente como un consultor y haré únicamente lo que piense que es lo mejor, cuando considere que la acción es apropiada. Para hacerlo más fácil, no acato órdenes de usted, Dumbledore. Además, elegiré mis propias batallas. ¿Estamos claros?  
  
Decepcionado, pero sabiendo que aún así seguían estando mejor de lo que habían estado al principio del día, Dumbledore asintió su aceptación.  
  
-Bien Harry, si eso es lo que quieres, eso puede ser arreglado. Pero recuerda esto, en tu séptimo año hiciste un juramento ante esta Orden cuando te uniste a nosotros. Eso es una obligación para el resto de la vida y no se puede revocar simplemente porque no desees seguir con ella.  
  
-Realmente, estoy sorprendido de cómo ahora mi calidad de miembro es una obligación para el resto de la vida, pero cuando era yo el que estaba en necesidad, cuán fácil fue para todos los presentes darme la espalda. Eso no era para nada lo que yo esperaba cuando hice ese juramento, Dumbledore- siseó Harry, con odio en la mirada.  
  
-No Harry, imagino que no- dándose cuenta de su error en recordar la obligación de Harry, Albus intentó mantener su propio tono calmado, en un esfuerzo de calmar al joven-.Draco nos informó ya sobre tu escape de Azkaban y el tiempo que ambos pasasteis juntos en la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero, Harry, ¿por favor, serías tan amable en decirnos dónde has estado desde entonces?  
  
Tomando la vieja técnica de distracción del anciano por lo que era, Harry decidió conformarse, pues sabía que tarde o temprano insistiría en una explicación. Sintiendo la mano de Draco resbalar dentro de la suya, dio al rubio un pequeño apretón y después se lanzó a narrar su historia, omitiendo cualquier mención de los gemelos, su embarazo, sus otras formas de animago o su capacidad de realizar magia con las manos.  
  
A medio camino de su explicación, observó a Sirius unirse al grupo, tomando su asiento al lado de Remus Lupin. Su padrino le sonrió, dejándole saber que Nicole y los muchachos estaban siendo atendidos.  
  
Mientras Harry discutía su vida en los Estados Unidos, se tomó el tiempo para reflexionar en la gente situada alrededor de la mesa grande. Su estómago vacío se apretó dolorosamente. Esperaba sinceramente que tratar con toda esta gente no le diera una úlcera de estómago.  
  
Todos parecían más viejos y gastados; Tanto Remus como la Profesora McGonagall estaban ciertamente más apagados que la vez última vez que Harry los había visto. Hermione tenía pequeñas líneas de preocupación en su cara, que ciertamente no estaban allí cinco años antes y parecía que había engordado algunos kilos. Ron tenía una cicatriz repugnante que cruzaba su cara de lado a lado; entonces recordó que Draco había mencionado una vez que Ron había sido herido gravemente y nunca se había recuperado completamente. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si tendría otras lesiones. Lo más triste de todo fue observar que la risa que era tan constante como la salida del sol, se había apagado completamente en los ojos de Fred Weasley.  
  
Continuará..............  
  
Gracias a Ali que aunque no salga su nombre con el mío me ayuda a traducir esta historia.  
  
Chic@s, hasta aquí el capítulo 18. Esperamos que os haya gustado. Gracias por seguirnos acompañando a través de la historia.  
  
Además, queremos invitarl@s al grupo que hemos creado juntas, para leer buenos fic, ver fotos, intercambiar noticias y demás. L@s invitamos a unirse. La dirección la encuentran en el perfil de Alima21. Besos mil.  
  
Snivelly: Pues sí, Sirius y Severus recuperaron la memoria y Harry no le pego a Albus-Matusalén, pero poco le falto; si nuestro Gryffindor no fuera tas educado, ya verías jeje. Besos y nos vemos pronto.  
  
Amo-draco: Nos alegra que te guste la historia pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada con las escenas ya que es una traducción y debemos respetar estrictamente lo escrito por la autora, pero le haremos llegar tu sugerencia. Gracias por leer la historia. Saludos.  
  
Marla: aquí tienes la continuación y las primeras reacciones en Hogwarts, esperamos te haya gustado el capítulo. Sobre el tiempo de traducción, te rogamos un poquito de paciencia, pues llevamos entre manos varias traducciones más como alima21 y debemos diversificar nuestro tiempo. Pero no te preocupes que seguiremos traduciendo periódicamente. Saludos  
  
Paola: Pues huyeron de casita, y su fueron a meter en casa del lobo Dumbledore y sus fierecillas de la Orden. Veremos cómo les va. Y hablando de actualizar pronto, jovencita, a ver si te aplicas el cuento jeje (mensaje de Ali, ñaca, ñaca)  
  
LUZY SNAPE: Pues Ali es mi alter ego y yo soy su alter ego, algo así como las dos mosqueteras, así que quien se mete con una se mete con las dos jaja. Gracias por tus elogios a la traducción y espero te siga gustando el fic. Besos  
  
Kmy Kusanagui: ¿Verdad que si estuvo romántico? (incluir suspiro profundo) Nos encanta que pongas review, pero no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo. Sabemos que siempre estás ahí. Besotes.  
  
Mickaelle: Agradecemos tus palabras y con gusto se las transmitiremos a la autora, ya que sólo somos las traductoras, pero opinamos como tú, este es un gran relato. Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia, pero ten un poquito de paciencia con las actualizaciones, pues tenemos varias traducciones entre manos a la vez. Saludos  
  
Gala Snape: Sí, en realidad soy Maria (la mitad de Alima21) y soy la que anda con Ali por ahí haciendo diabluras aunque Ali también trabaja en esta traducción porque es una de las más difíciles. Ya sabes, como Batman y Robin (¿o será Mortadelo y Filemón?). Lo que ocurre es que publicamos aquí y en slash-fiction, y últimamente en nuestro rinconcito. Ve a visitarnos. Besos 


	19. EL LIBRO DE ALMAS

Capítulo 19: El Libro de Almas  
  
Albus estaba impresionado; Harry ciertamente era un joven ingenioso y determinado. Cuando terminó su historia, no pudo contener su curiosidad por más tiempo. Había visto a los niños con Harry e, incluso para sus viejos ojos, podría decir que tenían un fuerte parecido con la Familia Potter. La presunción general entre los miembros de la Orden era que la mujer era la esposa de Harry, y los niños sus hijos. Pero a diferencia de todos los demás, él sabía que no era posible que fueran los hijos de Harry. Lo más probable era que la joven fuera la esposa o novia de Harry y los niños posiblemente fueran de ella, producto de una relación anterior.  
  
-Harry, he notado que no has mencionado nada sobre la joven o los dos niños que te acompañan. ¿Estás casado?  
  
Cómo odiaba Harry ese tono condescendiente. Poco sabía Dumbledore que, inconscientemente, le había dado la oportunidad que estaba esperando.  
  
-No, no estoy casado.  
  
Sintió un cálido aliento en su oreja mientras apenas lograba atrapar la palabra "todavía", murmurada en voz baja por Draco. Dando un rápido apretón en la mano del rubio, que le dejó saber que había escuchado su comentario, retornó su atención al Fénix.  
  
-¿Entonces, quiénes son las personas que llegaron contigo? Antes, Draco se refirió a ellos como tu familia.  
  
Harry sonrió, esta era una conversación que había preparado mucho tiempo atrás, casi parecía que hubiera sido en otra vida. Poco podía saber el Fénix, que Harry estaba a punto de remover ese molesto brillo, permanentemente presente.  
  
Tomando una purificadora bocanada de aire, comenzó:  
  
La joven dama es Nicole DeYoung. Es medi-bruja titulada y ha estado viviendo conmigo por los últimos tres años- no se tomó el tiempo de aclarar su relación; dejó que cada quien hiciera sus propias conjeturas-. Los dos niños, son mis hijos mellizos de dos años: Matthew Harrison Potter y Evan Michael Potter- deliberadamente dejó el apellido Malfoy fuera de los nombres.  
  
Una excitada charla estalló alrededor de la mesa ante la confirmación por parte de Harry, de que los niños eran de hecho sus hijos.  
  
Dumbledore lo miró severamente. "Esto no puede ser. Yo sabría si la línea del Gryffindor se hubiera reproducido"  
  
-¿Son adoptados?  
  
Todos en la habitación parecieron extrañados ante la pregunta, especialmente a la luz del innegable parecido entre los niños y Harry. Pero el Gryffindor había esperado esta pregunta, con entusiasmo, a decir verdad.  
  
-No, no son adoptados; son mis hijos, y como tales, herederos de la estirpe Gryffindor- contestó Harry lentamente.  
  
-Pero Harry, no entiendo. Es imposible- Dumbledore sabía que ordinariamente nunca lo atraparía con la guardia baja. Pero se había perdido de algo. Eso, o Harry estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero qué razón tendría para mentir?  
  
Harry rió y no fue un sonido agradable  
  
-¿Sorprendido, anciano? Imaginaba que lo estaría.  
  
Nadie en la mesa se animó a reprender a Harry por el modo en que estaba hablando al Fénix. Dumbledore, recuperándose de su grave error anterior, preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? ¿Por qué asumes que yo debería saber que tenías niños?  
  
-Equivocado otra vez. No asumo nada, al menos ya no más. SÉ que está sorprendido. Sus nombres no aparecen en el libro, ¿verdad Director?- se burló Harry.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?¿Cuál libro?  
  
Draco tenía la sensación de que está conversación estaba significando un verdadero infierno y mucho más, para los individuos que actualmente ocupaban el centro del grupo, pero ¡demonios!, también quería saber qué estaba pasando.  
  
-¿Nunca se los dijo?- Harry se obligó a esbozar una siniestra sonrisa, mientras miraba con furia a su primer Director-. Pensaba que una vez fui enviado a Azkaban, no tendría necesidad de ocultarlo por más tiempo. Al menos pudo compartir ese oscuro secreto con sus personas de mayor confianza- hizo una pausa para ver el efecto de sus palabras-. ¿Pero quizás la razón por la que no se los dijo sea porque, a final de cuentas, tampoco confía en ellos? Hmmm  
  
Draco estaba bastante frustrado.  
  
-¿Decirnos qué, Harry? Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y di lo que necesitas.  
  
Girándose hacia su pareja, Harry le preguntó lentamente, como si la pregunta la hiciera sólo para él cuando en realidad iba dirigida a todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa  
  
-¿Te has preguntado por qué Dumbledore saltó tan rápidamente a la conclusión de que su 'Niño de Oro' había cometido un frío asesinato? ¿No te extrañó al menos un poco que ante toda esta evidencia fabricada, yo perdiera inmediatamente todo el apoyo de mi 'así llamado' mentor? ¿La única persona que desde mi inserción en este mundo siempre había estado ahí para mí, apoyándome, guiándome?  
  
Sin tener ni idea de adónde quería llegar Harry con esto, Draco asintió, animándolo.  
  
-Sí, Harry, eso nunca me pareció correcto; ya te lo había dicho.  
  
Harry miró a su amado disculpándose, la pregunta no había sido dirigida realmente a él; sólo era algo que necesitaba ser preguntado y contestado antes de poder continuar.  
  
-Verás, como Director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore tiene acceso a un libro encantado muy antiguo, llamado "Libro de Almas"- viendo las confundidas miradas alrededor de la mesa, Harry pensó que quizás se requeriría un efecto visual-. ¿Por qué no se los muestra, Dumbledore, para que puedan verlo por si mismos?  
  
Albus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo demonios había averiguado Harry sobre el libro? Y al parecer Harry sabía más que sólo la existencia de uno de los objetos confiados al cuidado del actual Director; conocía alguno de sus más escondidos secretos.  
  
-Harry, no estoy seguro de cómo descubriste el Libro de Almas, pero como Director de esta escuela juré proteger esta institución y todos sus secretos, que incluyen a el Libro de Almas. Lo lamento, pero no hay nada que te pueda decir sobre ese libro en particular- declaró Dumbledore, en su tono se traslucía sus intentos por mantener la calma. Necesitaba mantener la serenidad si Harry continuaba insistiendo en el asunto  
  
Harry rió entre dientes una vez más, como si estuviera disfrutando la incomodidad del Director.  
  
-Bien, Dumbledore, de todas formas no esperaba que nos contara nada. Sin embargo, odio ser el que le diga esto; cuando decidió no seguir aceptando estudiantes aquí, Hogwarts dejó de ser una escuela; por tanto, usted ya no es, de hecho, el Director. Pero es mejor dejar esa discusión para otro momento ¿verdad?. Entonces, por dónde íbamos........recuerdo que estábamos hablando acerca del libro de Almas.  
  
Draco nunca antes había observado este aspecto de Harry; era despiadado, calculador y sarcástico. Se estaba comportando como lo haría un verdadero Slytherin. El rubio no estaba seguro si debía preocuparse o no, pero sabía que estaba completamente extasiado. Tratando de ignorar la evidencia de su excitación, Draco observó conteniendo la respiración y Harry continuó su actuación. No había duda de por qué Harry era considerado un conductor de primer orden.  
  
Con su audiencia completamente cautivada, Harry continuó:  
  
-Estoy seguro que ustedes se han dado cuenta que el Libro de Almas es un libro antiguo, creado y encantado por los cuatro Fundadores. Ellos necesitaban tener un medio para identificar a aquellos estudiantes en particular, que potencialmente vendrían a estudiar magia en Hogwarts. Como resultado final, crearon una herramienta mágica muy poderosa ante cualquier niño que naciera en Inglaterra o Escocia; el libro mostraba una medida de su nivel de magia innata. Si tenían suficiente magia, su nombre, junto con los nombres de sus padres y su ubicación, estaría documentado allí. Este parecía ser un método de rastreo perfecto sobre los pequeños magos que compondrían el futuro de Hogwarts. Cada año, el Director usaría el libro para obtener la información necesaria que el Subdirector utilizaría para preparar las cartas de aceptación de Hogwarts  
  
Hermione había seguido la explicación con atención, "Hogwarts: Una Historia nunca explicó cómo eran generadas las cartas de aceptación y era algo que se había preguntado desde el momento que recibió la suya.  
  
-Harry, ¿por qué esperarías que los nombres de tus niños estuvieran en ese libro? Ellos no nacieron ni en Inglaterra ni en Escocia.  
  
La urgencia de sencillamente ignorarla era abrumadora.  
  
-Inteligente como siempre, ¿cierto, Granger? Lástima que no usara esa inteligencia cuando realmente contaba- Harry no pudo evitar hacer ese desdeñoso comentario antes de responder la pregunta, hablándole por primera vez desde su arresto-. Los Fundadores eran muy orgullosos, y con razón, sus talentos no han tenido parangón hasta nuestros días. Por eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo que, aún cuando sus descendientes hubieran partido de Europa, deberían ser educados en Hogwarts, pues no tenían duda de que su escuela sería la mejor. Por esto, colocaron un hechizo adicional el Libro de Almas, de forma que pudieran registrar los nacimientos de los descendientes de los Fundadores. Como todos están conscientes, soy el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor, así como mis niños, y al pertenecer a la línea de sangre de Gryffindor deberían estar registrados en el libro. Pero no lo están, ¿verdad, Dumbledore?  
  
Sin saber cuan lejos iba a llegar Harry con todo esto, Albus contestó con una voz libre de emoción:  
  
-No, Harry, sus nombres no están registradas en el libro.  
  
-¿A alguien le gustaría saber por qué?- la voz de Harry había adquirido una cualidad peligrosa. Viendo que casi todos en la mesa, con excepción de Dumbledore y unos pocos más demasiado impactados para responder, asintieron, Harry rió entre dientes.  
  
-Puede que estén conscientes o no, pero durante mi último año en la escuela estuve tomando clases privadas avanzadas con varios profesores, incluyendo al Director. En Enero de ese séptimo año subí a la oficina del Director para recibir una lección sobre estrategia y me sorprendí al encontrarla vacía. Como Premio Anual, conocía la contraseña y la usé. En varias oportunidades durante nuestras sesiones, Dumbledore había tenido que alejarse inesperadamente y llegó tarde a nuestro entrenamiento, así que sencillamente, me senté a esperar su regreso.  
  
Mientras esperaba, Fawkes entró volando en la habitación y aterrizó sobre un gran libro encuadernado en cuero negro, que estaba en un armario detrás de su escritorio. Intente hablar a Fawkes de otros temas, pero él parecía agitado, como si quisiera que me levantara y viera lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Harry decidió omitir la parte donde había conversado con Fawkes y éste le había indicado en términos que no dejaban duda, que él debía ver el libro.  
  
-El libro era muy antiguo, eso se podía atestiguar sólo con mirarlo, y no tenía ningún título ni descripción en la cubierta. Pero cuando lo tomé, al frente comenzó a aparecer, en letras de oro, el nombre: El Libro de Almas. Cautelosamente, debido a todos los problemas que había ocasionado el diario de Riddle en mi segundo año, abrí el volumen. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando vi que contenía miles de páginas y que en cada página había una lista de nombres, datos y direcciones. Naturalmente, sintiendo curiosidad sobre mis padres, pasé las páginas hasta el tiempo en que yo nací. Encontré el nombre de mi padre justo como debería ser, aunque estaba escrito con tinta roja en lugar de negra como los otros nombres que había visto en el libro. Pasando unas cuantas páginas más, vi registrado el nombre de mi madre y eso fue algo extraño.  
  
Harry se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza antes de continuar. Sabía que Dumbledore luchaba por mantener la compostura pero la presión lo estaba haciendo tremendamente difícil e iba a ser aún más difícil todavía.  
  
0-Es un asco que alguien te juzgue por crímenes pasados y tengas que defenderte tu mismo.  
  
Dumbledore aclaró su garganta.  
  
-Harry, creo que tal vez el resto de esta conversación debería esperar. Creo que tú y yo deberíamos hablar primero, además de que tú y tu familia se tienen que instalar en un cuarto nuevo. Podemos acabar con esto mañana.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-No, vamos a terminarlo ahora. La gente de este salón necesita saber exactamente lo que me hizo, y a mi familia. Tiene mucho por lo que responder, Albus Dumbledore, y quiero algunas respuestas.  
  
-Bien, Harry. Contestaré tus preguntas, pero aún así sigo creyendo que es algo que necesitamos discutir en privado- sugirió, todavía tratando de convencer al hombre sobre quien en su momento había tenido tanta influencia.  
  
Mirando fijamente el anciano, Harry expresó sin el menor temblor o duda en su voz.  
  
-No estoy de acuerdo- cada palabra circuló libremente por todo el salón.  
  
No se llegaba a tener la edad de Dumbledore sin saber rendirse. Si seguía protestando, lo único que haría sería empeorar las cosas. El mejor curso de acción sería ver exactamente cuánto sabía Harry y luego hacer el control de daños.  
  
-Bien Harry, si insistes en tener esta conversación ahora, no hay nada más que decir, continua.  
  
Los otros ocupantes de la habitación, simplemente parecían haber desaparecido, observando la situación cautelosamente pero sabiendo que era mejor no interrumpir.  
  
-Siempre dijo que mi madre era de origen muggle- Harry acusó al anciano mago.  
  
-Tu madre era hija de Joseph y Rose Evans, quienes eran muggles- explicó Dumbledore.  
  
Harry soltó un bufido.  
  
-¿No habrá querido decir hija 'adoptiva'?  
  
A partir de los jadeos en la habitación, Harry pudo constatar que hasta ahora esta verdad no había sido revelada a los demás miembros de la Orden.  
  
-Sí, Harry, tu madre era adoptada- replicó Albus con cautela.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-He tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre la información que descubrí en el Libro de Almas. ¿Y si le dijera sobre las piezas que fui capaz de juntar? ¿Quizás luego pueda ayudarme a completar alguno de los pedazos faltantes?  
  
Albus ni se inmuto  
  
-Como desees, Harry.  
  
Harry vio el desafío en los fríos ojos azules y se sintió listo.  
  
-Por la fecha de cumpleaños de mi abuela, me di cuenta de que era muy joven cuando concibió a mi madre, apenas tenía dieciséis años. Eso, unido a la identidad del padre de mi madre, me hizo pensar que no había sido consensual.  
  
-Sí, Harry, la madre de tu madre fuera violada en el Callejón Knockturn siendo apenas una jovencita. Tu madre fue el resultado de ese acto.- aclaró Dumbledore, sin ofrecer en realidad nueva información.  
  
-¿Lo que quiero saber es por qué ella entregó a la bebé? Conociéndola, nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría de acuerdo en entregar a su bebé en adopción, y ciertamente, no a un orfanato muggle- Harry manifestó una de las preguntas que lo habían preocupado casi desde que descubriera el libro.  
  
Albus miró con tristeza al muchacho a quien le había sido negado el calor de una familia durante toda la vida. Alguien que había querido algo tan desesperadamente nunca podría comprender por qué alguien más estaba dispuesto a regalarlo con tanta facilidad.  
  
-Desafortunadamente, Harry, no tenía elección. Era una bruja nacida sangre pura de una estirpe muy antigua y orgullosa. El orgullo parece ser el pecado que más daño hace entre nosotros. Bueno, me salgo del tema, su padre sabía que la fortuna familiar menguaba y quería que su hija se uniera no sólo a un mago sangre pura, sino también rico. Era un hombre sagaz, su padre, y sabía que si salía a la luz una sola palabra sobre que había sido violada y dado a luz un niño, todas las esperanzas de realizar esa unión desaparecerían.  
  
La violación y el embarazo fueron ocultados, de forma que sólo unos cuantos conocían la verdad. Cuando su hija entró en labor, le dieron una poción para dormir y la niña fue entregada sin su conocimiento. Después del nacimiento, cuando la madre biológica de tu madre despertó, le dijeron que el bebé había nacido muerto. Cuando lo cierto es que su padre había tomado a la bebé y la había dejado en un orfanato muggle.  
  
Con lo que no había contado su propio padre era con la testarudez de su hija. Los siguientes años rehusó reiteradamente cada enlace arreglado por él y eventualmente corrió lejos y se casó con el mago sangre pura más pobre que pudo encontrar.  
  
Harry asintió; podía ver que la explicación tenía sentido  
  
-¿Ella supo la entidad de su atacante?  
  
-Eso, Harry, no lo sé. No creo que lo reconociera, pues nunca revelo la identidad cuando fue interrogada sobre el hecho- declaró Dumbledore solemnemente.  
  
-Pero usted lo sabía, ¿cierto?- siseó el enojado Heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius fue incapaz de permanecer en silencio por más tiempo, era de una de sus mejores amigas de quien estaban discutiendo y ella nunca le había dicho una palabra sobre ser adoptada, ni a nadie que pudiera recordar.  
  
-¿Harry, estás seguro de esto? Lily nunca mencionó una palabra sobre ser adoptada; todos asumimos que era una bruja de origen muggle. Esto parece simplemente increíble.  
  
-Tienes razón Sirius, es increíble, y todavía no has oído lo peor – su voz tembló ligeramente y esperó que nadie lo notara-. Tú te reuniste con los Evans mientras mamá estuvo estudiando aquí ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, me reuní con sus padres y su hermana, tu tía Petunia, en un par de ocasiones.  
  
-¿Nunca notaste que no se parecían en lo más mínimo?- Harry empezaba a verse frustrado. Dándose cuenta finalmente hacia dónde iba Harry con todo esto, Sirius respondió, tentativamente:  
  
-Hay muchas familias donde los hijos no se parecen a sus padres; eso no quiere decir que sean adoptados.  
  
-Pero verás, mi madre sí se parecía a sus padres biológicos, era alta, de complexión fuerte y ojos verdes por el lado paterno y pelirroja por el materno.  
  
A la simple mención del cabello rojo, los Weasley no pudieron evitar ponerse alerta. El cabello rojo casi siempre estaba asociado con la línea Weasley.  
  
Sin estar seguro de cómo la adopción de Lily Potter siendo un bebé podía estar relacionado con el hecho de que Dumbledore se volviera tan rápidamente contra Harry, Draco seguía confundido.  
  
-Entonces, Harry, ¿quiénes eran los padres biológicos de tu madre? Ellos están registrados en el Libro de Almas, ¿cierto?- la voz suave de Draco lanzó una tranquila calma que calló sobre la habitación.  
  
Al mirar a su alma gemela, Harry no pudo evitar sentir la calidez del amor y el apoyo que vio en el rostro de Draco.  
  
-Su madre era una joven bruja llamada Margaret Montgomery....- Harry fue interrumpido antes que pudiera terminar la frase.  
  
-Pero....pero....eso no es posible- la familia Weasley en pleno estaban en estado de shock, además de algunos de los miembros más viejos de la Orden.  
  
Mirando al Weasley más viejo, ya que todavía era incapaz de mirar directamente a Ron pues era demasiado doloroso, inclinó la cabeza.  
  
-No sólo es posible, es un hecho. Margaret Montgomery dio a luz a mi madre en Abril de 1960, cinco años antes de casarse con tu padre y convertirse en Molly Weasley.  
  
-¿Señor, eso es verdad? ¿Usted lo sabía?- Bill estaba perplejo, no sabía que creer. Ciertamente, si su madre había sido violada y dado a luz antes de casarse con su padre, ellos deberían haber escuchado algo en algún momento.  
  
Unos ojos azules muy serios miraron a los chicos Weasley que aún quedaban.  
  
-Sí, Bill, es verdad. Tu madre era la madre de Lily Evans. Lily vendría a ser tu media hermana.  
  
Un sonoro gemido de dolor fue escuchado.  
  
-Oh, mi Dios, eso significa que Harry es el nieto de mamá, y....y....nuestro sobrino. Harry no estaba seguro de quien había llegado a tan brillante deducción, pero pensaba que había sido Fred o Ron.  
  
-¿Lo que quiero saber es por qué dejaste a un indefenso niño de un año con gente que no tenían ningún tipo de relación con él?- no había que mirar a Remus Lupin para saber que el lobo estaba luchando por asumir el control, sus emociones corriendo muy rápido-. Año tras año, tras año, insististe en que Harry sólo podía ser protegido por sus parientes consanguíneos, cuando sabías muy bien que él no compartía una gota de sangre con los Dursley- de tan enojado como estaba, Remus estaba prácticamente escupiendo.  
  
-Todas aquellas veces en que Molly vino a pedirte permiso para que Harry fuera a pasar el verano con ellos y finalmente te rendías y le permitías una corta visita al final de las vacaciones. Cuando debería haber estado allí todo el tiempo. Todo lo que siempre quiso era una familia a la que poder llamar suya, y que podía haber tenido, pero tú se la negaste. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué posible propósito serviría ocultarle a Harry su relación con los Weasley?  
  
Lentamente, Remus se enfrentó a su propia traición a Harry, sabiendo que era algo que no podría perdonarse a si mismo. Había esperado que con el tiempo, podría tener oportunidad de hablar con Harry y quizás algún día volver a formar parte de su vida. Aún sabiendo que no habría manera de que lo perdonara jamás, no podía evitar sentirse indignado ante las mentiras que le habían sido dichas al hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos, ya muertos. Remus también sabía que la razón por la que había creído que Harry había hecho las cosas de que le acusaban, era con mucho la influencia de Albus Dumbledore. Una vez más, de igual manera que había pasado con Sirius dieciséis años antes, había permitido que su opinión fuera influenciada por la opinión de un hombre en quien había confiado por sobre todos los demás.  
  
-En realidad es muy simple- intervino Harry-. No tenía elección. Una vez comenzada la mentira, no podía ser detenida. Él era la única persona viva que realmente sabía quién era mi madre en realidad. No podía venir ahora y decir que todo estaba mal, originaría muchas preguntas, ¿no es cierto, Dumbledore? Preguntas que no está preparado para contestar. Preguntas como, ¿quién era el padre de Lily?  
  
-¿Es verdad todo eso, Albus?  
  
Harry ignoró la pregunta de McGonagall. Su antigua Cabeza de Casa tenía mucho que aprender si todavía confiaba en el viejo.  
  
Harry no podía detenerse; no ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca.  
  
-Con frecuencia me preguntaba que pensó cuando la vio por primera vez. Apostaría que la observó muy de cerca mientras estuvo aquí. Debió respirar aliviado cuando fue sorteada en Gryffindor; habría sido difícil explicar cómo una sangre sucia había sido elegida para Slytherin- los calculadores ojos de Harry nunca abandonaron al Director  
  
Intentado que Harry se enfocara de nuevo, Draco apretó su mano con firmeza.  
  
-¿Debo suponer que su padre era un Mortífago?  
  
Elevando ambas cejas, Harry sonrió.  
  
-Supongo que podría decirse eso.  
  
Sabiendo que ellos necesitaban saber, pues para mejor o para peor la verdad debía salir a la luz. Severus pronunció suavemente la pregunta que todos querían hacer.  
  
-¿Quién fue el padre de Lily, Harry?  
  
La respuesta era simple en realidad, sólo un nombre.  
  
-Su padre era Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
-De repente, las letras aparecieron brillando en humo verde en frente de todo el Consejo, y luego, con un golpe de su mano, las letras se organizaron, bailando del mismo modo que lo habían hecho varios años antes en la Cámara de los Secretos. Allí, brillando frente a todos los incrédulos, estaba la respuesta de por qué Dumbledore estuvo tan dispuesto a condenar a Harry Potter. Por qué, con tanta rapidez, lo creyó culpable de tales crímenes; ¿quién no creería que tales crímenes podían ser cometidos por un chico cuyo abuelo paterno no era otro que el mismísimo Voldemort?  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras estallaba un tremendo jaleo a su alrededor, los ojos de Harry en ningún momento se apartaron de su antiguo Director. Si eso era posible, el hombre había envejecido veinte años en ese momento.  
  
Siempre la cabeza más fría entre la multitud, Severus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Seguro, era bien sabido que durante el primer reinado del Señor Oscuro frecuentemente eran violados mujeres y hombres por igual, y frecuentemente mataban a las víctimas cuando acababan con ellas. Pero esto....esto era verdaderamente inesperado.  
  
Incluso en la escuela, era evidente que Lily Evans no era una bruja ordinaria. Para ser una Gryffindor, exhibía una extraordinaria cantidad de habilidad e ingenio en Pociones. Asimismo, era excelente en Encantamientos, una habilidad que Tom Riddle también había evidenciado cuando había estudiado en Hogwarts.  
  
Severus se había encontrado frecuentemente emparejado con la pelirroja en sus clases de Pociones, y ella era la única de su curso que era capaz de estar a su par. Habían compartido un respeto mutuo por las habilidades del otro. Eventualmente, habían formado una extraña relación; no tanto como amigos, pero ciertamente más que simples conocidos. Severus podía decir con total honestidad, que se había sentido verdaderamente apenado cuando supo de su muerte; era un desperdicio de talento.  
  
Pero ahora, con esta nueva información, las cosas que nunca parecieron correctas podían verse con una nueva luz; por un lado, la habilidad de Harry para hablar parsel; la insistencia del Sombrero Seleccionador de que Harry tenía grandes posibilidades de ser elegido para Slytherin, por el otro. Pero, si Voldemort era en verdad el abuelo de Harry, eso quería decir.....  
  
-Eres el Heredero no de uno, sino de dos de los Fundadores.  
  
Harry fue capaz de detectar una ligera cantidad de asombro en la voz de Severus.  
  
-Sí, por lo que sé, soy el único descendiente nacido de más de una de las líneas de sangre de los Fundadores. Al menos hasta que nacieron mis hijos. Desde que descubrí mi herencia, asumí que el hecho de ser Heredero tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin ayudaría a explicar mis altas habilidades mágicas innatas.  
  
Una brusca respiración a su lado fue la única señal de que Draco había tomado conciencia de cuan atractivos eran sus hijos para Lucius, y además de él, para el propio Voldemort.  
  
-¿Y por qué sus nombres no están en el libro?  
  
Harry comenzó a frotar su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Draco en un intento por calmarse  
  
-Cuando me di cuenta de lo que era el libro y vi el nombre de mi madre en tinta verde esmeralda, busque inmediatamente mi propio nombre. Allí estaba mi nombre, escrito no en verde ni en rojo, ni siquiera en negro como los otros, sino en un color ciruela intenso. Era diferente, distinta a cualquier otra entrada en el libro. En ese momento, juré que nunca dejaría que mis niños fueran registrados de esa forma, así que coloqué mi propio encantamiento en el libro de forma que se confundiera y olvidara continuar registrando a mis descendientes. Simplemente quería que mis niños tuvieran la oportunidad que yo nunca tuve; la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal- Harry dijo la última parte lentamente, casi melancólico, dándose cuenta justo ahora que a sus niños también se les negaría la oportunidad de ser vistos como otra cosa que unos 'fenómenos', incluso en los estandar mágicos.  
  
-Harry, lamento que te enteraras de tu herencia de ese modo. Nunca fue mi intención.....  
  
Dumbledore fue interrumpido.  
  
-No, ese es justamente el punto, ¿cierto? Nunca tuvo la intención de que yo descubriera que Voldemort es mi abuelo o Molly Weasley mi abuela. Nunca tuvo la intención de que nadie descubriera eso- Harry estaba claramente disgustado con el hombre mayor.  
  
-¡Ay de mí! Todo lo que puedo decir es que de verdad sentí que estaba actuando en el mejor interés de todo el mundo- Dumbledore hizo una pausa, inseguro de cómo plantear lo que tenía que decir. Sabía que la brecha era casi irreconciliable, pero aún así tenía que intentarlo-. Lo creas o no, Harry; sé por lo que estás pasando....  
  
-Usted, arrogante hijo de puta- espetó Harry, sin poder creer que su antiguo Director tuviera el descaro de pronunciar algo tan trillado-. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar algo así, y mucho menos a decir tamaña insensatez? No hay nadie, y lo repito, NADIE, que pueda entender por lo que he pasado, lo que me han costado sus mentiras y decepción- Harry recuperó el aliento antes de agregar-: He regresado, pelearé contra Voldemort porque se lo debo a aquellos que han perdido sus vidas en esta guerra que nunca debió suceder. Pero eso es todo. No crea que lo perdoné. No lo quiero en mi vida, y ciertamente no quiero formar parte de la suya.  
  
Harry se reclinó en su silla, emocionalmente drenado; había sido más difícil de lo que había imaginado. A su alrededor comenzaron a volar las acusaciones. Todas dirigidas por los disgustados y pasmados miembros del Consejo, hacia el hombre que los había guiado por los últimos cincuenta años o más.  
  
En ese preciso momento, en un relámpago escarlata, Fawkes entró volando en la habitación, cantando en voz alta. La excitada ave se posó en el hombro de Harry mientras su maravillosa canción calmaba a los indignados ocupantes de la habitación.  
  
-Hola amigo mío, es bueno verte- saludó Harry, mientras acariciaba con sus cálidos dedos la espalda del ave.  
  
Fawkes arrimó su cabeza al cuello de Harry, trinando contento.  
  
-Un minuto; ¿Fawkes te visitó mientras estuviste en los Estados Unidos?- Draco estaba estupefacto, todavía enredado en la revelación de que sus hijos eran descendientes del mismísimo Señor Oscuro.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, todavía acariciando a la leal ave.  
  
-Sí, venía una o dos veces al año para asegurarse que las cosas estaban bien. Incluso estuvo allí cuando los gemelos nacieron. Si no hubiera sido por él, no estoy seguro de lo que hubiera hecho.  
  
Harry miró con cautela alrededor de la habitación, esperando que nadie hubiera notado su ligero desliz, pero aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de revelarles  
  
-Vamos, Dray, salgamos de aquí. Estoy cansado y ya pasó la hora de que los gemelos estén en la cama.  
  
Draco se levantó con cansancio, sus pensamientos todavía confusos ante la extensión de la traición del Director. Sus manos se dirigieron a aliviar el dolor de su espalda, originado al estar sentado por tanto tiempo  
  
-Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a quedarnos esta noche?  
  
Harry sólo sonrió, aliviado al haber sido capaz de sacar todo aquello de su pecho por primera vez desde que tropezó con el libro cinco años antes.  
  
-Fawkes dice que conoce el apartamento perfecto para nosotros, va a llevarnos allí después que nos detengamos donde Sirius a recoger a Nicole y a los muchachos.  
  
Draco se limitó a levantar una ceja, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pasara, la enfrentarían juntos.  
  
-¿Entonces a qué estamos esperando?  
  
Sin prestar mayor atención a los disgustados y confundidos miembros del Consejo, los dos hombres se deslizaron fuera de la Cámara del Fénix, dejando al Director sólo, respondiendo por sus crímenes.  
  
Continuará....   
  
Lo siguiente es una rápida referencia a la cronología que se ha utilizado para desarrollar esta historia, en caso de que alguien esté confundido:  
  
Febrero 1943 nace Margaret Montgomery  
  
Julio 1959 Margaret Montgomery es violada en el Callejón Knockturn por Tom Riddle, ella tiene 16 años  
  
Abril 1960 Lily nace, Margaret tiene 17 años, Lily es adoptada por la familia Evans  
  
Margaret se escapa de casa y se casa con Arthur Weasley, ella tiene 23 años  
  
1968 nace Bill de Molly and Arthur Weasley  
  
1970 nace Charlie de Molly and Arthur Weasley  
  
1972 Molly aborta (sólo para explicar en vacío de tiempo entre el nacimiento de Charlie y Percy)  
  
Percy nace de Molly y Arthur Weasley  
  
Fred y George nacen de Molly y Arthur Weasley  
  
Ron nace de Molly y Arthur Weasley  
  
Julio 31, 1980 Harry nace de Lily y James Potter  
  
Virginia nace de Molly y Arthur Weasley  
  
Octubre 31, 1981 Lily y James Potter son asesinados por Lord Voldemort  
  
Abril 1998 Virginia y Colin Creevey son asesinados; Harry es sentenciado a la prisión de Azkaban  
  
Octubre 1999 Harry escapa de prisión y va a Nueva York  
  
Finales de Noviembre 1999 Draco parte; los gemelos son concebidos.  
  
Agosto 2000 Evan y Matthew Potter nacen de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy  
  
Febrero 2001 Arthur Weasley muere en un ataque de Mortífagos  
  
Abril 2002 Harry es declarado inocente; la Orden reactiva su búsqueda; Percy es ejecutado por sus crímenes.  
  
Mayo 2003 George Weasley muere en un ataque de Mortífagos  
  
Junio 2003 Harry es encontrado por la Orden, Harry y Draco se reencuentran.  
  
Julio 2003 Harry y su familia regresan a Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Hola chic@s. Como ya sabéis esta historia es traducida por Ali y María. Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo, en nuestra opinión es uno de los más interesantes. ¿Os acordáis de atracción magnética? Pues hemos pedido permiso a frizzy para traducirla en nuestro grupo (ver perfil).  
  
Gala Snape: Sí, al principio solo la hacía María pero conoció a Ali y ahora no podemos hacer nada la una sin la otra jejeje. Cuenta con que le diremos a la autora de tu parte (opinamos lo mismo que tú). Tus historias puedes subirlas al grupo si quieres que estaremos encantadas de tenerlas allí. Un besazo de ambas para ti.  
  
Snivelly: Gracias por seguir con nosotras. No han llegado a los golpes ni insultos...pero Harry los ha puesto a todos en su sitio. Esperamos que te haya gustado. Besos  
  
Paola: Te envié un mail felicitándote por el capítulo (María) pero en cuanto ff.net me levante la barrera de no dejarme mandar reviews casi nunca te pondré uno, lo prometo. Nos alegra que te haya parecido lindo el capítulo, muchas gracias. Besos  
  
Marla: Sí, hacemos todas las que podemos. Prometemos actualizar ésta más seguido pero no al ritmo que llevaba en un principio pues María se estresó mucho con la historia. No te opreocupes que vamos a seguir con todas y no dejaremos abandonada ninguna. Muchas gracias por la suerte que nos deseas. Besos  
  
Murtilla: Sí, has estado bastante desaparecida últimamente jejeje. Faltan bastantes capis para que aparezca Voldy pero seguro que con lo malvado que es será bastante impactante. Besos 


	20. LA SALA DE LOS FUNDADORES

CAPÍTULO 20: LA SALA DE LOS FUNDADORES  
  
Tan pronto como estuvieron a suficiente distancia de la Cámara del Fénix, Draco no pudo evitar bromear con su compañero de pelo oscuro, esperando aliviar algo de la tensión que los había estado acompañando constantemente por las últimas dos horas.  
  
-Debías haberme dicho que estabas relacionado con la comadreja, León  
  
Harry dejó de caminar y dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Draco. Necesitaba ver si estaba verdaderamente bien con todo lo que acababa de conocer. Las opiniones de todos los demás no importaban ni de cerca tanto como la opinión de la persona que estaba parada justo frente a él.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Habría cambiado tu opinión acerca de implicarte conmigo de haberlo sabido?  
  
Exagerando sus facciones, Draco contestó en el tono más sarcástico que tenía.  
  
-Pero por supuesto, Harry, un Malfoy nunca podría corromper sus genes con genes Weasley. Esta noche, mis pobres antepasados definitivamente deben estar dando vueltas en su cripta.  
  
Harry se rió entre dientes satisfecho al darse cuenta que Draco sólo estaba bromeando.  
  
-Para ser justos, Draco, no tengo ningún gen Weasley, sino Montgomery. Molly era mi abuela y ella no tiene sangre Weasley. Además, pensaba que estarías aliviado de saber que nuestros hijos son sangre pura, no existe una gota de sangre muggle en ninguno de ellos.  
  
-Pero por supuesto que son sangre pura, león, ellos son Malfoys después de todo.  
  
Harry bufó ante la fingida arrogancia del rubio, y murmuró algo en voz baja que sonaba sospechosamente como "sobre mi cuerpo muerto ".  
  
-Ahora en serio, Harry. Desearía que me hubieras contado que Voldemort es tu abuelo, y el bisabuelo de los niños. No que eso hubiera importado, pero demonios, si Voldemort descubre sobre Evan y Matthew ...tenemos que protegerlos.  
  
Harry estiró los brazos y tiró de Draco hacia él, pasando lentamente sus manos hacia la espalda del otro hombre.  
  
-Lo sé Dray, y lo haremos. Lo haremos juntos –Harry corrió suavemente sus dedos por los mechones del fino pelo de Draco, maravillándose como siempre de la sensación de pura seda-. Quise decírtelo mil veces, pero nunca acababa de parecerme correcto- suspiró y presionó su frente contra la del hombre levemente más alto-. ¿Que iba a decir...? ¿Hey recuerdas el segundo año en que casi todos en la escuela pensaban que era el Heredero de Slytherin? Bien creo que...estaban en lo correcto - Harry apretó su abrazo-. Eso apenas sonaba bien para mí. Siento habértelo ocultado por tanto tiempo.  
  
Draco retrocedió de modo que pudiera mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos, las verdes esmeraldas parecían arrepentidas y estaban levemente apagadas por el agotamiento.  
  
-Lo entiendo, Harry. Pero prométeme que no me ocultarás nada que pueda afectarte a ti y a los niños nunca más. Necesito saber contra qué lucho.  
  
-Lo prometo -Harry selló su promesa con un profundo beso.  
  
* * *  
  
Luego de detenerse en el apartamento de Sirius y Remus para recoger a su agotada familia, Harry rápidamente acurrucó a un soñoliento Evan en sus brazos, mientras que Draco hacía lo mismo con un igualmente cansado Matthew y dio un codazo a Nicole, despertándola del lugar donde había caído dormida en una butaca, indudablemente vigilando a los gemelos que estaban abrazados juntos en el sofá. Estaban finalmente listos para marcharse a sus propias habitaciones.  
  
Siguiendo la brillante estela mientras Fawkes volaba delante de ellos, caminaron penosamente, subiendo a través de los tortuosos pasillos. Más y más arriba, hasta entrar a la parte más profunda del castillo. Notando que durante los últimos diez minutos o algo así los alrededores se habían empezado a deteriorar perceptiblemente, la preocupación de Harry creció. Y cuando Fawkes los condujo hasta un oscuro vestíbulo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y abundantes telarañas, Harry no pudo evitar cuestionarse sobre la trayectoria de su guía.  
  
-Nunca he estado aquí antes, ¿y tú?  
  
-No -Draco examinó críticamente sus alrededores-. Ni siquiera sabía que existía este vestíbulo.  
  
Harry resopló y comenzó a atragantarse un poco por la suciedad que parecía aferrarse a todo.  
  
-Tampoco parece que los elfos domésticos sepan que existe.  
  
Dando a Harry una mirada divertida, Draco siguió rápidamente al fénix, sabiendo que el pájaro nunca los conduciría a él o a Harry hacia una situación peligrosa.  
  
Finalmente, el grupo se detuvo delante de una gran figura. Era una estatua hecha de finísimo mármol negro representando a cuatro animales, el centro de los cuales era un enorme y majestuoso león. Entrelazado alrededor de la melena del león estaba una gruesa serpiente, cuyos ojos oscuros tenían un débil destello travieso a la luz. Acurrucado en frente de las patas del león estaba un pequeño tejón, que alzaba la vista hacia la fiera con expresión confiada y alegre; y por último, posada regiamente en lo alto de la cabeza del león, se encontraba una hermosa águila.  
  
Nadie se sorprendió cuando Fawkes dio la vuelta hacia el grupo y gorjeó algunas notas significativas. Tal como había hecho anteriormente esa tarde, Harry pasó su precioso bulto a Nicole.  
  
Escuchando al fénix, se acercó a la estatua cuidadosamente. Algo que había aprendido durante su tiempo en Hogwarts era que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían ser. Suavemente, casi con reverencia, se adelantó y puso una mano en la frente del león y su otra mano en la tapa de la coronilla de la serpiente. El mármol se sentía fresco y liso a su tacto.  
  
Tan pronto como Harry tocó la estatua, los ojos de la serpiente lanzaron una luz verde y una luz roja similar fue emitida de las lentes del león. Las luces se combinaron en una profunda luminiscencia púrpura, que encerró rápidamente al joven hombre.  
  
Asustado, Harry intentó separarse cuando la estatua comenzó a irradiar extraños rayos de luz, Sin embargo, encontró que no podía moverse pues el misterioso calor púrpura lo rodeaba. Intentando no aterrarse, se obligó a relajarse y someterse a la luz; y cuando lo hizo, se impresionó extrañamente al encontrar que la luz lo estaba investigando, aunque de una manera confortante.  
  
Tan rápidamente como había aparecido, la luz desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Draco miraba preocupado a su compañero para asegurarse que la luz no lo había dañado.  
  
-No estoy seguro, pero creo que era amistoso –contestó Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza para expulsar la persistente sensación de estar expuesto.  
  
"Bienvenido joven heredero, le hemos aguardado mucho tiempo"  
  
Las palabras hicieron eco en el vestíbulo vacío.  
  
Harry y Draco se miraron con confusión y luego miraron a su alrededor para identificar la fuente de la profunda voz autoritaria.  
  
Ambos se dieron la vuelta de repente, casi haciendo caer a Nicole de sus pies, cuando una voz diferente se incorporó.  
  
"Parece que nunca antes han visto una estatua que habla"  
  
La segunda voz se rió entre dientes. Esta voz no era absolutamente profunda, aunque de todas formas era masculina.  
  
Harry frotó sus ojos cansados, seguro que la carencia de sueño había afectado su juicio.  
  
-He visto estatuas que se mueven –comentó, pensado en la gárgola que guardaba la oficina del Director-. Pero nunca antes había visto una que hablara.  
  
"Bien joven Heredero, como estoy seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta, no somos una estatua ordinaria. Somos realmente los guardas del Pasillo de los Fundadores"  
  
-¿El Pasillo de los Fundadores? –preguntó Draco al león que hablaba, aún sin creer totalmente en lo que veía. Nunca en el mundo mágico había oído hablar de una estatua que hablara; espejos y retratos sí, pero nunca una estatua.  
  
La serpiente se movió de modo que la cabeza ahora hiciera frente en la dirección de Draco. Una pequeña lengua bífida osciló dentro y fuera de su boca, probando los olores alrededor de él, antes que la serpiente silbara en inglés:  
  
"No demasiado brillante, rubio, ¿verdad? Hubiera pensado que alguien de su edad habría oído hablar por lo menos de los Fundadores antes de ahora. ¿Qué están enseñando aquí actualmente?"  
  
Harry soltó una risita ante los comentarios de la serpiente, pero al ver a Nicole cambiar de posición bajo el peso de su hijo, ahora dormido en los brazos de ella, recordó el por qué estaban aquí. Antes de que Draco tuviera ocasión de tomar represalias y cabrear al guardia, intercedió:  
  
-Por muy correcta que estoy seguro es su observación –comenzó Harry, sin hacer caso de la mirada de Draco, -nos dijeron que por aquí había un lugar en el que podríamos dormir.¿Cree que podría indicarnos dónde, por favor?  
  
"Por supuesto, joven heredero. Quisiéramos aprovechar esta oportunidad para darle la bienvenida al Pasillo de los Fundadores. Detrás de nosotros está la entrada a los apartamentos personales de los Fundadores. Han estado vacantes desde la muerte de la pobre Helga. Solamente un verdadero heredero puede entrar y residir aquí. Como le dijimos antes, le hemos estado esperando. Usted y sus hijos son los últimos verdaderos herederos restantes, además de ese tipo Riddle, al que nunca permitiríamos la entrada"  
  
El gran león sacudió su cabeza y su melena cayó agraciadamente alrededor de su cabeza antes de que continuara.  
  
"Me disculpo por el retraso, y veo que todos están cansados. Estoy seguro que, llegando mañana, tendrán preguntas y podemos discutirlas entonces. Por favor, descanse tranquilo, sabiendo que cuidaremos de usted"  
  
Con estas palabras, la estatua se abrió, el águila voló arriba de la cabeza del león, mientras el tejón se movió al lado donde el gigantesco león estaba parado, revelando un callejón. Dando una última mirada en los guardas, Harry entró en el oscuro callejón.  
  
Tan pronto como Harry entrara a través del umbral, dos antorchas que colgaban de cada lado estallaron en llamas y se encontró moviéndose en una escalera de caracol casi idéntica a la que había montado muchas veces al visitar la oficina del Director. Luego de cerciorarse de que Draco y Nicole lo seguían, se relajó y solo gozó del paseo. Los peldaños siguieron moviéndose suavemente hacia arriba, girando alrededor y alrededor, casi como si se tratara de una serpiente enroscada.  
  
Finalmente, las escaleras pararon en una puerta de madera grande con un pomo antiguo y una aldaba de cobre con una forma similar a la del sello de Hogwarts.  
  
Sintiendo que era absurdo tocar, ya que como los guardas le habían dicho nadie residía actualmente aquí, Harry torció el pomo de cobre y abrió la pesada puerta. Caminando dentro de la gran sala cavernosa, se sorprendió de ver que el fuego en la chimenea a lo largo de la lejana pared había sido encendido previamente, así como las muchas antorchas en las paredes. El cuarto era cálido y acogedor.  
  
Draco rápidamente siguió a Harry dentro del cuarto y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Estaban en un cuarto exquisitamente adornado que mantenía una semejanza con una lujosa sala común. El cuarto en sí mismo tenía altos techos arqueados, encantados igual que en el Gran Comedor, reflejando el cielo que amorosamente cubría a Hogwarts. En ese momento, el techo era oscuro, mezclado con estrellas que centelleaban radiantes, y una media luna brillante.  
  
Había dos pequeños sofás y tres sillas traseras altas situados alrededor de la chimenea de mármol en el extremo lejano del cuarto. Los sofás estaban cubiertos por lo que parecía ser el cuero negro más fino que Draco había visto alguna vez y la rica tela de las sillas estaban en un patrón de tapicería, representando tonos de joyas; verde escarlata, profundo esmeralda oscuro, y un hermoso azul real. La chimenea en sí misma era un pieza de arte. Era bastante grande de modo que una persona del tamaño de Hagrid hubiera podido estar de pie verticalmente dentro de la abertura, y era por lo menos dos veces más ancha que alta. El mármol negro que encajonaba la chimenea parecía moteado con oro y estaba tallado para asemejarse a los cuatro guardas que jugueteaban en lo que a Draco le pareció el bosque prohibido.  
  
Cuando el trío bajó por las dos escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo de la sala común, cayeron en un grueso e increíblemente suave tapiz para el suelo.  
  
-Wow, estos Fundadores realmente sabían vivir –susurró Nicole, mirando a su alrededor el lujo sin precedentes.  
  
-Y yo que pensaba que la Mansión Malfoy era agradable; no es nada comparado con esto –agregó Draco, aún intentando asumir la visión de la sala común-. Me pregunto como será el resto del apartamento.  
  
Impresionado, Harry convino y continuó caminando hasta el centro del extenso cuarto. En la esquina derecha trasera del recinto había un arco, confinado a ambos lados por gruesos pilares de mármol negro. A través del arco parecían vislumbrarse un vestíbulo y otra escalera. El lado izquierdo más lejano estaba cubierto por cinco enormes ventanas de cristal coloreado, cada ventana mostrando una escena diferente, con lo que Harry asumió que cuatro de ellas representaban a cada uno de los Fundadores. La quinto ventana, que estaba parada orgullosa en el centro de la pared, era una reproducción del sello de la escuela de Hogwarts y parecía como pensado para disimular una puerta.  
  
En la restante esquina estaba algo que Harry nunca había visto antes. Era una gran cascada. El agua bajaba suavemente por encima de numerosas rocas para caer en una gran piscina en la base. El sonido del agua goteando era absolutamente tranquilizador.  
  
Sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrían un montón de tiempo de continuar sus exploraciones, Harry cruzó a través del arco. Decidiendo que lo más probable era que los dormitorios estuvieran subiendo las escaleras, Harry, con Draco y Nicole siguiéndole, comenzó a subir. Alcanzaron el primer rellano y observaron que había varias puertas en este piso. Intentando con la primera, el Gryffindor vio que el cuarto contenía una cama muy grande; el cuarto en sí mismo estaba decorado en un azul pálido cubierto con impresiones estampados florales, estaba preparado obviamente teniendo una mujer en mente. Sofocando un bostezo, Harry tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Nicole.  
  
-Éste aparece ser tu cuarto, Nicole. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?  
  
Después de que ella indicara que sí y quedando en verse en la sala común por la mañana, Draco y Harry la desearon buenas noches antes de dirigirse al pasillo en busca de sus propias comodidades.  
  
La puerta al lado de Nicole reveló dos camas de cuatro postes con dosel. Este cuarto estaba hecho hasta para asemejarse a un castillo, con el alfombrado verde oscuro y las paredes azules. En una las paredes estaba pintado un mural de lo que parecía ser una representación artística de Hogwarts, completa con un partido de quidditch.  
  
Depositando a sus niños en las camas, Harry y Draco empezaron a prepararlos para la noche. Cuando estaban listos para salir del cuarto, una pequeña voz soñolienta los detuvo.  
  
-¿Papá? ¿Dónde está el conejito? No puedo dormir sin el conejito.  
  
Sabiendo que Evan nunca podría conciliar de nuevo el sueño sin su peluche preferido, Harry sacó rápidamente uno de los baúles de los muchachos de su bolsillo y lo agrandó. La suerte lo ayudó y pudo localizar el conejito y el perrito relleno de Matthew. Una vez más acomodando a los muchachos, esta vez abrazando con seguridad sus animales rellenos, Harry encendió una pequeña luz y los hombres salieron en silencio del cuarto.  
  
Asumiendo que el último cuarto en el piso tenía que ser el suyo, abrieron la puerta desde el cuarto de los gemelos y caminaron adentro. Se sorprendieron al encontrar que este cuarto no era un dormitorio propiamente dicho, pues parecía que estaba construido para servir como cuarto de juegos y contenía muchos estantes, mesas de niños y sillas del tamaño correcto solo para niños pequeños. Sacando los baúles de su bolsillo distinguieron los juguetes y Draco los agrandó. Decidiendo que el sueño era mucho mayor que su prioridad por desembalar, Harry y Draco dejaron los baúles en el cuarto y cerraron la puerta.  
  
Yendo de nuevo hacia la escalera, se dirigieron hasta el rellano siguiente. Las escaleras todavía continuaban subiendo, pero Harry estaba esperanzado de que encontrarían un lugar para derrumbarse en este nivel sin tener que subir más escaleras. El segundo rellano rindió dos puertas. La primera no tenía perilla alguna. Poniendo su mano en la puerta, Harry sintió un calor familiar propagándose a través de él. Al quitar la mano, la puerta silenciosamente se deslizó, abriéndose.  
  
Atravesó el dintel y se detuvo tan pronto como consiguió entrar . Draco, que estaba demasiado cansado para prestar atención, tropezó con la espalda del hombre de pelo oscuro.  
  
-Hey, ¿para qué paraste?  
  
Cuando Harry no contestó enseguida, Draco miró furtivamente alrededor de su compañero y vio lo que atraía su atención. El cuarto era innegablemente la habitación más agradable que hubiera visto jamás. Estaba decorado básicamente en negro y oro, con verde bosque y un escarlata profundo usado escasamente. Aunque los otros dormitorios estaban equipados con chimeneas, la de esta habitación era una versión a pequeña escala de la que acababan de ver en la sala común. Alrededor de la chimenea estaban un sofá y dos sillas, pero la atracción central del cuarto era la cama más grande que Draco hubiera visto en toda su vida. La cama estaba tallada en una madera oscura y los postes se extendían hacia arriba hasta el techo arqueado. Consistente con el tema total del apartamento, la cabecera tenía tallado un gran león con una serpiente alrededor de su cuello. El león tenía rubíes embutidos por ojos, mientras que la serpiente tenía esmeraldas.  
  
Las cobijas de la cama eran verde oscuro; tan oscuro, de hecho, que parecían ser negras. Recuperándose de su impresión, los jóvenes caminaron hacia la cama, sus pisadas silenciosas contra la gruesa alfombra. Al mirar de cerca la cama, se observaba que la cobija realmente tenía pequeños bordados de leones y serpientes hechos en lo qué parecía ser un fino hilo de plata y oro. El efecto atontaba.  
  
A este punto, todo lo que Harry quería hacer era lavarse y arrastrarse debajo de las tentadoras mantas.  
  
-¿Dónde piensas que está el cuarto de baño?  
  
Draco sacudió su cabeza mientras que sacaba su propio baúl de los bolsillos y se disponía a agrandarlo a medida que Harry continuaba investigando su dormitorio.  
  
Un momento más tarde, Draco escuchó un grito excitado.  
  
-¡Dray, tienes que ver esto!  
  
Mirando alrededor, Draco notó que Harry ya no parecía estar en el cuarto con él.  
  
-¿León? ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Una cabeza oscura apareció inesperadamente a través de otro arco que apenas era visible al lado de la chimenea.  
  
-Estoy aquí adentro.  
  
Con todas las maravillas que habían visto en el apartamento hasta ahora, Draco no podía evitar sentirse curioso sobre qué había puesto a Harry en tal grado de excitación. Siguiendo hacia donde la cabeza de Harry una vez más había desaparecido, Draco entró en lo qué tenía que ser el cuarto de baño principal. El cuarto de baño era casi dos veces del tamaño del baño de los prefectos. Había un espejo grande en el vestidor, dos lavabos grandes, con los accesorios en oro y un área de ducha en la que podrían caber fácilmente cuatro hombres. La ducha estaba semi-abierta y estaba construida alternando bloques de mármol negro y blanco. Estaba maravillosamente diseñado, pero Draco no conseguía ver lo que tenía a Harry así de excitado.  
  
Adentrándose aún más en el cuarto, escuchó el mismo sonido relajante que habían oído en la sala común. Dando vuelta a la esquina, vio a Harry arrodillado al lado de una piscina de agua que burbujeaba, del tamaño de una piscina grande. La pileta estaba alimentada continuamente por agua dulce proveniente de una segunda cascada. Esta cascada era muy sencilla, en comparación con la elegante belleza de la que esta en la sala común. El agua fluía sobre y alrededor de grandes piedras multicolores de montaña y a través de exuberantes hojas y flores exóticas. Estaban fascinados. La tentación de quitarse la ropa y saltar adentro casi los abrumaba.  
  
-El agua es tan cálida, es casi como si hubiera un manantial caliente subterráneo – comentó Harry ilusionado, pasando su mano a través del agua en movimiento.  
  
Poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de su compañero, Draco cogió suavemente la mano de Harry del agua y llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios. Lamió las gotitas del agua de cada dedo antes de volverle la mano de su pareja.  
  
-León, tendremos un montón de tiempo para gozar de este baño mañana; ha sido un día extremadamente largo.¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama?  
  
La respiración de Harry se aceleró mientras sus yemas eran tan tiernamente atendidas. Sin una palabra, se levantó y ofreció su mano a Draco.  
  
Tomando la mano ofrecida, los dos hicieron su camino nuevamente dentro del dormitorio. Ni uno ni el otro notaron que alguien había amortiguado las luces y abierto la cama, pues tenían solamente ojos el uno para el otro.  
  
Desnudándose rápidamente, los dos hombres tomaron un momento para mirarse apreciativamente. Harry comenzó a hacer un suave ruido en su garganta a la vista de la esbelta forma del rubio, de sus musculosos muslos y de la firme parte inferior.  
  
-¿Estás ronroneando? –jadeó Draco en un suave sonido seductor.  
  
Harry se avalanzó, tirando a Draco con suavidad a la cálida cama. Habían reasumido su relación física apenas hacía unos días y ninguno de los dos hombres parecía tener suficiente del otro. Todavía se descubrían los gustos y las necesidades íntimas; aunque, sólo estar juntos bastaba generalmente para volverse salvajes. Desafortunadamente, compartir una casa con otras tres personas había puesto una restricción en cuánto al tiempo que podían permanecer en la cama sin plantear algunas preguntas de sus hijos o por lo menos una ceja levantada o dos por parte de Nicole.  
  
Todo el proceso del pensamiento se detuvo cuando Harry capturó la boca de Draco en un beso despiadado, saqueando, tomando, poseyendo totalmente. Draco llevó ambas manos hasta la nuca de Harry y las pasó con brusquedad a través de su pelo. Interrumpiendo el beso, apenas fue capaz de jadear.  
  
-¿Pensé que decías que estabas cansado?  
  
Draco atrapó un vislumbre de la cara de Harry, llena de deseo y de necesidad, mientras susurraba.  
  
-Nunca demasiado cansado para esto -antes que su boca una vez más comenzara a hacer cosas deliciosas al cuerpo de Draco. Sabiendo que ni uno ni el otro durarían mucho tiempo a este paso, el rubio alcanzó el lubricante de modo que pudiera comenzar a preparar a su amante de pelo oscuro.  
  
Su mano fue asida antes que pudiera localizar la resbaladiza sustancia.  
  
-No esta vez, mi amor –dijo Harry sin aliento, mientras susurraba su propio hechizo de lubricación. Draco se envaró levemente al sentir el frío del hechizo trabajando sobre él. En el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, Harry nunca había sido el dominante. Aunque no era sumiso por naturaleza, el rubio sabía que esto era importante para su pareja esta noche en que había estado intentando retomar su vida. Por la primera vez en la existencia del Niño-Que-Vivió, todos los hechos estaban en la mesa y Harry estaba en control.  
  
Con un gemido conforme, Draco aceptó todo lo que Harry tenía que ofrecer, en cuerpo y alma.  
  
* * *  
  
Tarde esa noche, mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de esa noche, Hermione ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo Ron y ella habían llegado de nuevo a su apartamento cuando la reunión había sido aplazada. Estaba casi segura de que simplemente se habría derrumbado si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de sus cuñados.  
  
La reunión de la Orden se había calentado bastante después de la bomba de Harry. Pero eventualmente, Dumbledore tuvo la oportunidad de explicar las razones detrás de su secreto, y la protección de Harry no había sido la menor de ellas. ¿Quién sabía que le habría hecho el Señor Oscuro si se daba cuenta que la conexión de sangre entre él y el Niño-Que-Vivió? Realmente era horrible pensar qué habría podido suceder si Voldemort hubiera descubierto y utilizado esa información a su ventaja.  
  
Harry había estado siempre tan desesperado por ser parte de una familia, una familia que verdadera lo amara y cuidara de él. Nunca realmente tuvo eso; por lo menos no que él pudiera recordar. Lo que conducía a la pregunta, ¿por qué Harry nunca les dijo lo que él había encontrado en el libro de almas hace tantos años? ¿Por qué continuó guardando el secreto de Dumbledore de su relación con los Weasleys? Si había habido siempre una familia que Harry hubiera podido considerar suya propia, esa era la de Molly y Arthur. Ésa era una pregunta que Hermione vería contestada aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera.  
  
Esa noche los cuatro hermanos Weasley yla única Weasley por matrimonio se acurrucaron uno contra otro, consolándose y confiando. Estaban decididoa a no decir nada a Molly todavía. Su estado mental era imprevisible y era difícil decir cuál sería exactamente su reacción ante estas noticias.  
  
Hermione sacudió su cabeza tristemente ante esta nueva tragedia. El muchacho que Molly considerara siempre su hijo adoptivo, era de hecho su propio nieto y la mujer probablemente nunca lo sabría. Dios, cómo odiaba esta guerra.  
  
También fue decidido que intentarían reparar la gigantesca sima que se había abierto entre Harry y ellos. Necesitaron hacer esto, no solamente por sí mismos si no también por Harry. Deseaban ser una familia y nadie se pondría entre un Weasley y su familia.  
  
* * *  
  
-Sal de mi camino, Weasley- la voz de Harry era tan fría que hubiera congelado un lago entero.  
  
-Harry, sólo deja de apartarte de mí, diablos......somos familia- gritó Ron a la figura que se alejaba.  
  
Harry se giró y Ron vio una furia como nunca había visto en el rostro del que una vez compartió todo con él. Atrapado en el fuego esmeralda, paralizado e incapaz de moverse, Ron se limitó a quedarse parado mientras Harry soltaba la tormenta que había estado bullendo desenfrenada en sus ojos demasiado brillantes.  
  
-Familia....somos familia- Harry escupió estas palabras, así de enardecido estaba-. Hemos sido muchas cosas en estos años, Weasley, pero familia no es una de ellas. Yo ya tengo una familia; tengo dos maravillosos hijos, un fuerte y amante hombre con quien compartir mi vida, nuestros padrinos, y una leal amiga que ha ayudado a que permanezcamos juntos. Esas personas son mi familia, la única familia que he conocido en realidad- el moreno podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba rápidamente mientras la sangre pulsaba audiblemente en sus oídos-. Ahora, en recuerdo de los pequeños sacrificios que tu madre alguna vez tratara de hacer por la mía, no voy a herirte. Pero te lo estoy advirtiendo, Weasley, mantente.....fuera....de....mi......camino. No quiero verte o escucharte de nuevo. Por lo que a mí concierne, tú y tu esposa no existen.  
  
-Mira, lo lamentamos, estábamos equivocados. Pero no podemos continuar así, Harry. Al menos danos oportunidad de conversar sobre esto. Eventualmente vamos a tener que trabajar juntos, ¿sabes?- Ron hizo una pausa tratando de ver si sus palabras tenían algún efecto sobre el que una vez fuera su mejor amigo-. Dinos que quieres que hagamos y lo haremos. Lo que sea.....cualquier cosa.  
  
Ron estaba frustrado. Sabía que Harry estaría disgustado, pero el hecho de que hubiera regresado Hogwards significaba que estaba listo para avanzar y dejar todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ¿no es verdad? En la escuela habían peleado ocasionalmente, como hacían todos los amigos, ninguna tan grave como para que el nombre de Harry saliera en la Copa de Fuego, pero habían compartido unas cuantas. Y cada vez se habían arreglado. Nunca dejaron que nada se interpusiera entre su amistad, no hasta que habían pensado que Harry había cometido los asesinatos, por supuesto.  
  
Harry no contestó, sólo giro sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Sirius, hacia donde se dirigía antes de este desagradable encuentro. Esa mañana, al levantarse temprano, había dado un vistazo alrededor de las dependencias de los Fundadores. La otra puerta en el segundo pasillo era una pequeña biblioteca, llena con libros de los que Harry nunca había escuchado hablar, todos ellos luciendo extremadamente viejos. Prometiéndose regresar más tarde para averiguar qué conocimiento adicional podría ser establecido de cualquiera de sus extraños libros, Harry continuó la exploración. Subiendo por las escaleras al tercer nivel, encontró un salón de entrenamiento, completado con una arena de duelo y una sala de conferencias. Esta última tenía un amplio ventanal con vista a su primer campo de Quidditch y el bosque prohibido. Regresando hasta la sala común del primer nivel, notó que el vestíbulo conducía a un comedor privado. El resto de las habitaciones vacías también estaban decoradas con tanta opulencia como la habitación que compartió con Draco la noche anterior. Adicionalmente, había una pequeña escalera que bajaba, pero Harry decidió investigar después pues realmente quería encontrar a Sirius y saber qué había pasado en la reunión de la noche anterior luego que Draco y él partieran.  
  
Con lo que no había contado al abandonar su cálida cama y a su sonriente pareja dormido, era con encontrarse a Weasley a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Nunca había sido capaz de levantar su arrepentido trasero de la cama antes de las nueve de la mañana.  
  
-Espera un minuto. ¿Dijiste que Malfoy es tu amante?- gritó Ron, su voz haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra.  
  
Ron supo que había cometido otro error tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca. Y ver como la figura que se retiraba se ponía rígida y lentamente se giraba no hizo más que reforzar su pensamiento.  
  
Antes de saber qué lo golpeaba, Harry lanzó un sólido puñetazo en su estómago. Doblado por el dolor, Ron pensó que escuchó a Harry murmurar en voz baja:  
  
-Nunca, jamás menciones su nombre nuevamente, inútil pedazo de mierda.  
  
Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Ron ni siquiera reconoció cuando las pisadas se alejaron.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius rodó sobre la cama atontado y tomó del piso un par de pantalones que los elfos domésticos no habían lavado y planchado todavía, antes de ir a contestar la puerta.  
  
-Al ver a un menos que feliz ahijado, se apartó para permitirle la entrada.  
  
-Viniste temprano y 'radiante', Harry- comentó un cansado Sirius mientras le indicaba que pasara y se sentara-. ¿Lograron acomodarse anoche?  
  
-Sí. Necesito regresar pronto para ayudar a desempacar, pero quería hablar contigo primero, ¿está bien?- preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor del pequeño, pero hermosamente amueblado, apartamento.  
  
-Harry, mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti, siempre. Pude no haber estado para ti en el pasado, pero no habrá absolutamente nada que me mantenga separado de ti o tu familia ahora o en un futuro. Eres todo lo que me queda, así que supongo que tendrás que aguantarme.  
  
Harry se sintió aliviado al escuchar la firme resolución en la voz de Sirius. En California había contemplado la posibilidad de enviar a los niños a algún lugar lejos de la guerra, pero el pensamiento de estar separado de ellos, sin saber qué les estaba pasando, era demasiado. Estaba contando con el apoyo de Sirius para mantener a su familia a salvo.  
  
Sirius abandonó brevemente la habitación para terminar de vestirse mientras Harry hizo sonar la campana para convocar a un elfo doméstico y pedirle un refrigerio matutino. Antes que pudiera colocar la campana de regreso a su lugar, un elfo doméstico se paró a su lado.  
  
-Hola, cual es tu nombre- le preguntó Harry amablemente.  
  
-Twix, señor- replico el elfo amistosamente-. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señor?  
  
-Bien, Twix, lo primero, por favor deja de llamarme señor, mi nombre es Harry. Segundo, ¿me preguntaba si podrías traer algo de té y pastas o lo que sea que hayan preparado para desayunar, por favor?  
  
-Por supuesto, señor Harry. Regresaré en un momento.  
  
Cuando el elfo se preparaba para desaparecer, Harry, sin poderlo evitar, preguntó por su viejo amigo Dobby.  
  
-Disculpa, Twix, antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías decirme si Dobby todavía trabaja aquí?  
  
Una triste expresión cubrió el rostro del elfo.  
  
-Lo lamento, señor Harry, pero Dobby ya no está en Hogwarts-. Lo dejó muchos años atrás cuando algo muy malo le pasó a un viejo amigo suyo. Nadie sabe dónde está ahora, señor.  
  
Entristecido por la pérdida de otro amigo, Harry asintió al elfo, quien con un pequeño 'pop', marchó a buscar el refrigerio.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry se estaba sirviendo su segunda taza de té cuando escuchó a Sirius detrás de él.  
  
-Acerca del tiempo que tardas en arreglarte, juro que tardas más tiempo en estar listo en la mañana que el propio Draco.....- las palabras murieron mientras Harry se giraba, viendo que quien estaba detrás de él no era Sirius sino Remus.  
  
-Harry- susurró Remus a modo de saludo.  
  
-Lupin- replicó Harry tranquilamente. Se hubiera pateado a si mismo; había olvidado que Sirius compartía sus habitaciones con el hombre lobo.  
  
-¿Hey, es el desayuno lo que huelo?- llegó la alegre voz de Sirius desde el baño.  
  
Sin apartar los ojos del lobo, Harry contestó:  
  
-Sí, y si quieres comerlo, sugiero que tú y tu arrepentido trasero vengan aquí.  
  
Remus observó al hermoso joven, quien ahora se parecía a James aún más que antes. Pero fue más que un parecido con su amigo, muerto hace ya tiempo, lo que Remus veía ahora ante él. Era más fuerte de lo que James había sido jamás, simplemente se podía sentir el poder irradiando de su delgado pero bien construido cuerpo. Era una buena cosa lo que Sirius le confiara la noche anterior de que Harry y Draco estaban involucrados en una relación comprometida, pues estaba seguro que Harry causaría conmoción entre las damas y caballeros del castillo por más de una razón.  
  
-Mira, Harry......  
  
-No, ahórratelo, Lupin. No acepto una disculpa más. Al menos no ahora, quizás algún día, quien sabe- suspiró, posando su taza en la mesita de centro. A pesar de lo que pensara sobre esa gente, tendría que trabajar con ellos. Nunca podría volver a confiar en ellos completamente, pero necesitaba que el pasado quedara en el pasado para que su esfuerzo tuviera éxito. No era lo bastante tonto como para creer que tenía la habilidad para derrotar a Voldemort él sólo. Si no estaba dispuesto a ser cortés con Remus y los demás, sería mejor que partiera ahora.  
  
-Sé que tendremos que trabajar juntos y estoy dispuesto a tratar de ser al menos cortés. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora.  
  
-Para ser honesto, aprecio eso, Harry; es más de lo que esperaba después de lo de anoche- Remus estaba aliviado de que algo de la fricción entre ellos hubiera desaparecido, así que fue a servirse algo de desayunar.  
  
-Hey, ¿de qué me perdí?- rió Sirius entrando a la habitación, su cabello todavía húmedo después de la ducha.  
  
Remus sonrió a su mejor amigo.  
  
-Nada, Sirius. Ahora toma algo de desayuno, antes que Harry y yo acabemos con todo.  
  
Luego de que Sirius llenara su plato, Harry trajo la conversación de vuelta a la verdadera razón por la que se había aventurado a visita tan tempranera.  
  
-¿Qué pasó en la Cámara luego que Draco y yo nos fuimos anoche?  
  
-Fue bastante desagradable por un rato- relató Sirius-. Tienes que creernos, Harry, nunca supimos nada de que Lily fuese adoptada y su padre fuera Tom Riddle. Creo que los más impactados fueron los Weasley, al darse cuenta que todo el tiempo has estado relacionado con ellos por la sangre.  
  
-Te creo, Sirius. Nadie podría fingir expresiones en sus rostros como las que vi anoche. ¿Entonces supongo que agité las cosas?  
  
Sirius bufó.  
  
-Diablo, Harry. La mitad de la Orden que no estaba lista para linchar a Dumbledore, clamaba por su renuncia como Fénix.  
  
-¿Renunció?  
  
Harry sabía que aún cuando el hombre merecía sufrir, todavía era muy necesario para atravesar la próxima batalla.  
  
-No, al final se decidió que podía continuar en el puesto. Sin embargo, te puedo garantizar que nadie volverá a confiar en lo que diga. Estaremos en esto juntos y el Consejo estará más involucrado en todas las decisiones de la Orden.  
  
Conviniendo en que ese era el mejor curso de acción por el momento, Harry abandonó la habitación de Remus y Sirius para ir a ayudar a su familia a desempacar y establecerse en su nuevo hogar. No pudo evitar reír entre dientes cuando Sirius le dijo que ni Snape ni él habían informado a la Orden sobre los padres de los niños. Al parecer, Harry todavía tenía algunas sorpresas para el anciano.  
  
* * *  
  
Después de su enfrentamiento con Harry, Ron decidió dar un paseo para intentar liberar parte del disgusto que sentía formarse dentro de él; bueno, más que un paseo era una 'cojera' debido a esa maldita herida que nunca se había curado apropiadamente. No estaba enojado con Harry, en todo caso con la situación y, por supuesto, con Dumbledore. ¿Quien iba a pensar que una persona a quien los Weasley respetaban sobre todos los demás, sacaría de debajo de la manga algo como ocultar la relación de Harry con ellos en secreto? Cuántas cosas habrían sido diferentes de haber sabido que Harry era nieto de su madre. Habría podido crecer con ellos, como un verdadero miembro de la familia. Nunca se hubiera visto obligado a sufrir viviendo con esos despreciables muggles; pero no, nada de eso había pasado por culpa de Albus Dumbledore  
  
El hecho de que Harry definitivamente había cambiado, cruzó su mente cuando iba por su segunda vuelta alrededor de la escuela. Pero diablos, quién no lo haría con todo lo que el hombre había tenido que soportar en su corta vida. Simplemente no era justo, para ninguno de ellos. Ron estaba un poco apagado por el hecho de que Voldemort fuera el abuelo de Harry y además porque aparentemente Harry estaba involucrado en una relación sexual con Malfoy. No estaba seguro de cuál de esos dos males era peor; sabía que si no se ponía en buenos términos con estos hechos, no tendría oportunidad de llegar a tener una relación ni remotamente civilizada con Harry  
  
En conjunto, Ron estaba contento de que Harry hubiera regresado. Incluso si no fueran capaces de recuperar su primera relación, sabía que, de hecho, el moreno haría cualquier cosa para que la guerra resultara un éxito. Incluso si no reconociera a Harry por quien fue, no había equivocación sobre el poder que parecía brotar del joven. Lo había notado la noche anterior y de nuevo en la mañana. Ron estaba bien consciente de que su ex–amigo estaba guardando su ira y sus poderes estrechamente aferrados a su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza arrepentido y sintió una breve punzada de pena por la persona que recibiría todo el poder cuando Harry finalmente decidiera desencadenarlo.  
  
Calmándose lo suficiente como para sentir que finalmente podría lidiar con los eventos que habían sucedido durante las últimas dieciocho horas, se dirigió al Castillo para averiguar cómo estaban su esposa y sus hermanos. Con suerte, juntos podríamos ser capaces de poner en acción el plan que les permitiría reunir nuevamente a la familia Weasley. Toda la familia, incluyendo a Harry y sus hijos, y si Harry insistiera, quizás hasta el cretino de Malfoy. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad ante el último pensamiento.  
  
Bueno, sólo si tuvieran que.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Aquí las dejamos un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que las haya gustado.  
  
L@s invitamos a visitar nuestra nueva traducción, It was the Flu y visiten nuestro grupo en estos días pues estamos comenzando a subir un Severus/Harry NC 17, que no podríamos subir por aquí (al día siguiente nos echarían) Besos.  
  
Gala Snape: pero eso es lo bonito del asunto, la complicidad que se ha creado tanto en vuestro caso como en el nuestro. Sabes que puedes subir lo que quieras y cuando quieras. Besitos  
  
Paola: reconocemos que esta vez hemos tardado mucho, ¡pero anterior no! Apenas tardamos 8 días. Nos alegramos mucho que te este gustando y sorprendiendo el fict y esperamos que lo siga haciendo. Besos  
  
Murtilla: lo único que te decimos es que Harry se ablandará con muchos de los traidores pero gracias a la intervención de alguien. Nosotras coincidimos contigo que el más traidor de todos es Dumbledore porque los Weasley tenían motivos muy fuertes. Besos  
  
Mickaelle: muchas gracias por tus halagos, se los daremos a la autora del fict. Sentimos haber tardado casi 3 semanas en actualizar pero como todos tenemos obligaciones y ésta al ser una de las dos que más se tarda en traducir es la que lo paga casi siempre. Besos y gracias por la paciencia.  
  
Snivelly: aunque le han hecho cosas horribles Harry perdonará a muchos pues es al fin y al cabo "el héroe" pero no te preocupes que será por la intervención de alguien y se hará de rogar. Esperamos que sigas con nosotras. Besos  
  
Txiri: ¡hola guapísima! La verdad es que la autora ha planteado muy bien la historia y es una las que tiene ideas más originales de las que hemos leído. Dumbledore ha sido muy inteligente y ha conseguido engañar a todos muy bien. Por cierto, ¿dónde estás que no oímos de ti? Besos  
  
Luzy Snape: vamos a intentar aclararte, Molly es el diminutivo de Margaret y ella primero tuvo a Lily que es hija de Voldie. Luego se caso con Arthur y nacieron los niños Weasley. Esperamos que haya sido suficiente aclaración. Besitos  
  
Noburo Tama: muchas gracias, llegaremos a la autora tu opinión sobre su fict. La verdad es que ha conseguido sacar lo posiblemente peor de muchos que creíamos que no podían ser así. Besos y esperamos que te siga gustando.  
  
Luinwe: Jajaja, ambas la hacemos pero llevamos unos días bastantes complicados. Respecto a la traducciones, tenemos varias nuevas de esa pareja y con lo que le gusta a Ali seguro que nunca faltarán. Besitos 


	21. EL HOWLER

A MOMENT  
  
CAPÍTULO 21: EL HOWLER  
  
Harry continuó su camino de regreso a través de los pasillos donde estaba localizada la sala de los Fundadores. Se sintió satisfecho al notar que las telarañas y las múltiples capas de suciedad y mugre que habían cubierto este camino anteriormente habían sido eliminadas. Llegando hasta los guardianes, una vez más colocó sus manos sobre la estatua. Sin embargo, esta vez no se mostró ninguna luz, los animales simplemente bostezaron y comenzaron a moverse. Después de que el león se parara revelando la entrada, Harry le hizo una pregunta que lo había estado incomodando desde que dejó sus aposentos esa mañana temprano.  
  
-Excúsame, pero me estaba preguntando cómo hará mi familia para conseguir entrar al apartamento si no estoy con ellos.  
  
-Heredero tonto, los reconoceremos como su familia. Ayer por la noche pudimos tener acceso a sus pensamientos y a su corazón, así que sabemos a quién se debe permitir entrar y quién no debe.  
  
Viendo la lógica, Harry asintió.  
  
-Bien, será mejor que me ponga en marcha antes de que Draco se preocupe de que estoy desaparecido.  
  
La serpiente se rió entre dientes y este vez silbó en lengua parsel.  
  
-demasssiadooo tarde para eso joooven heeerederooo, tu compañero comeeenzooo a gritar pooco dessspuésss de que lo deejaraaas eeestaa mañana. Noos despertó a toodos nosotrosss, sí que lo hizo.  
  
Harry rió y contestó de una manera similar:  
  
-lllo sssiento por esooo.  
  
Esta vez en inglés, Harry agregó.  
  
- Gracias por permitir que utilicemos el Salón de los Fundadores. Es fabuloso.  
  
-No estamos permitiendo que utilice la Cámara, joven heredero- Harry escuchó una suave voz femenina y vio que el águila se dirigía hacia él por primera vez. El Salón de los Fundadores pertenece a usted y a sus descendientes. Todas las otras líneas se extinguieron, mientras que lRiddle es una criatura que no puede producir ningún heredero adicional. Es el último en su línea.  
  
Ante la mirada confusa en el rostro de Harry, el águila continuó:  
  
-Usted se está preguntando porqué el Salón no tiene cuartos para mi y los otros Fundadores, ¿correcto?  
  
-Sí. Pensé que todos ustedes tendrían los suyos propios.  
  
El águila rió nerviosamente.  
  
-Debo convenir con los otros, usted es un niño tonto- antes de que Harry pudiera sentirse insultado, ella continuó en la misma suave y agradable voz-. El Salón ahora refleja las necesidades de usted y de su familia; no se ve como cuando nosotros vivíamos allí. A medida que sus necesidades cambien, el Salón se adaptará para proveerle con todo lo que usted requiera.  
  
Oyendo una ruidosa maldición que provenía del interior del recinto, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.  
  
-Mire, voy a irme, estoy seguro que podremos hablar más adelante.  
  
-¿Dónde demonios has estado?  
  
Harry ni siquiera vio el proyectil hasta que fue demasiado tarde para esquivarlo. Harry gruñó cuando algo suave y borroso se estrelló en su pecho tan pronto como llegó a la entrada.  
  
-Hey, ¿de qué se trata? -gritó, mientras bajaba la mirada al objeto que había sido lanzado contra él. Era uno de los juguetes afelpados de los muchachos: un gran dragón rojo.  
  
Harry entró en la sala común, donde Evan inmediatamente lo asedió.  
  
-Mi dragón, papá- el niño tenía ambos brazos levantados en el aire intentando alcanzar el animal de peluche que Harry todavía sostenía.  
  
Arrodillándose al lado de su hijo, Harry jaló al renuente niño en un abrazo.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo es. Buenos días amor-. susurrando un comentario adicional en el oído del pequeño, Harry le dio de nuevo el juguete.  
  
Harry rió entre dientes cuando Evan dio la vuelta hacia el lugar donde Draco se encontraba parado y le lanzó a su padre una dura mirada, antes de correr hacia donde su hermano y él habían estado jugando antes de que fueran interrumpidos bruscamente cuando su padre había robado su juguete.  
  
Harry caminó hacia donde estaba un furioso Draco. Presionando un suave beso en los labios de su amante, Harry no pudo evitar burlarse.  
  
-Y ahora sabes lo que se siente al estar en el otro lado de las famosas miradas Malfoy.  
  
Más preocupado que enfadado, Draco no pudo evitar ver el humor en la situación.  
  
-Qué puedo decir, está en los genes.  
  
Derribando a Draco con él en el sofá, cerca de donde los gemelos jugaban, Harry empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana, incluyendo su riña con Ron.  
  
Moderadamente pacífico, Draco se cercioró de que la próxima vez que Harry se largara sin decirle a alguien, entendería completamente cuáles serían las complejidades de tal acción. Harry palideció cuando Draco describió detalladamente la tortura que tendría que experimentar si se presentaba tal ocasión. Contento de que su pareja hubiera estado tan obviamente preocupado de él, Harry prometió que dejaría una nota, o mejor aún, despertaría a Draco, antes de irse sin él otra vez.  
  
-León, ¿hiciste alguna exploración esta mañana antes de que fueras a ver a Sirius?- preguntó Draco casualmente, intentando no dejar traslucir su excitación.  
  
-Sí, miré alrededor, ¿por qué?- Harry realmente no prestaba atención al rubio pues estaba mirando discutir a sus hijos, simulando una batalla con varios juguetes rellenos, preguntándose cuando necesitaría interceder antes de que explotara una lucha por todas partes.  
  
-¿Viste algo especial?- presionó Draco, levemente enojado de que Harry no le prestaba atención.  
  
Oyendo el tono molesto en la voz de Draco, Harry tornó su atención a su compañero, dejando a Nicole el asunto de que explotara una lucha potencial entre los gemelos. De todos modos, ella era mucho mejor impartiendo disciplina, pues Harry siempre cedía a los ojos llorosos de sus hijos y sus tristes expresiones de perrito.  
  
-Bien hay una biblioteca en el segundo piso que necesita ser examinada más y las instalaciones de entrenamiento en el tercer piso son estupendas.  
  
Justo como había pensado. Esa mañana, Harry no había tomado el tiempo para bajar las escaleras. 'Típico Gryffindor', siempre yendo arriba hacia cuando algunos de los grandes descubrimientos se podían encontrar mucho más bajo, como en las mazmorras.  
  
-¿Temo que no fuiste al nivel inferior entonces?  
  
-No. Me imaginé que curiosearía allí abajo esta tarde- Harry sabía que Draco estaba reventando por para decirle algo-. ¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme que hay allí abajo o no?  
  
-¿Por qué decírtelo cuándo puedo demostrártelo?- preguntó el rubio, haciendo un guiño al hombre de pelo oscuro.  
  
Harry rió ante el entusiasmo de su compañero.  
  
-De acuerdo, Dray, demuéstramelo.  
  
-Luciusss.  
  
-Sí, Mi Señor- el patriarca de la familia de Malfoy llego a arrodillarse delante de su amo.  
  
Después de besar sumisamente los dobladillos del traje del Señor Oscuro, Malfoy se levantó para pararse delante del demonio al que había servido la mayor parte de su vida. En el exterior, Lucius estaba tan frío como siempre, sabiendo por experiencia que no debía cuestionarse al Señor Oscuro; no a menos que desearas ser castigado seriamente por él. Sin embargo, lo qué Malfoy estaba sintiendo en el interior era un asunto diferente. Rogaba a Slytherin que esta improvisada reunión no tuviera nada que ver con su único hijo y heredero. Draco había desaparecido hacía un mes y Lucius no había tenido ningún contacto con él desde entonces. Hasta ahora, el Señor Oscuro no había parecido preocupado por lo concerniente a la desaparición de Draco, pero todo podría cambiar en el momento que Lord Voldemort tuviera necesidad de él.  
  
-El muchacho ha vuelto- La serpentina voz era baja y suave, casi como si las palabras no desearan ser pronunciadas.  
  
-¿Mi Señor?- Lucius sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso, literalmente, no tenía ninguna idea de a que se refería Voldemort.  
  
-Por muchos años, Luciusss, no he sentido su presencia. Había creído que estaba demasiado lejos para ser una amenaza o, mejor aún, había muerto. Entonces, ayer por la noche, la incómoda intrusión estaba de regreso. No tengo visiones de él, como se rumoreaba que él tenía de mí, pero aún estoy enterado de su fastidiosa existencia. Parece que ese viejo tonto ha conseguido encontrarlo y le ha convencido de alguna manera para que vuelva. No me había dado cuenta de que Dumbledore estaba tan de desesperado.  
  
La mente de Lucius dio vueltas tranquilamente a las pistas que su amo le había dado. Todas ellas apuntaban a una sola persona.  
  
-Potter.  
  
-SSSi, Potter- Los ojos rojos de Voldemort a su sirviente.  
  
-Démosssle un cálido regalo en casa. Pronto deseará nunca haber salido a gatas de cualquier roca bajo la cual se encontrara.  
  
Escuchando atento las instrucciones de su amo, Malfoy no podía evitar preguntarse si la repentina aparición de Potter tenía algo que ver con la oportuna desaparición de su hijo. Por Draco, esperaba que no lo hiciera.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente porqué había estado Draco así de excitado, Severus no era el único maestro de pociones en esta escuela. Draco siempre había sobresalido en pociones y poco después de la graduación había aprobado sus exámenes de profesor. La única cosa que evitaba que usara el título de 'Profesor de Pociones' era el hecho de que todavía tenía que servir dos años bajo la tutela de un Profesor de Pociones certificado para que consiguiera su certificación.  
  
En ese momento, Harry estaba parado en el centro de un avanzado laboratorio de pociones. Algunos de los artículos que se encontraban casualmente alrededor eran tan raros, que Harry había leído solamente sobre ellos en libros. Había calderas de todo tipo, tamaño y elaboradas de diversos metales, apiladas en estantes junto con otro gran surtido de parafernalias, pociones y varios viejos textos que parecían ser de pociones. Decir que Draco estaba en cielo era una subestimación.  
  
El rubio estaba tan excitado que uno podía pensar que eran las seis y era la mañana de Navidad. Harry miro como su pareja estaba parado delante de un enorme mueble que contenía alrededor de doscientos cajones pequeños, reconociéndolo como el armario de ingredientes de pociones. Harry amaba la mirada de inocente maravilla en la cara de Dray mientras comenzaba a examinar cuidadosamente el contenido de cada cajón.  
  
Bajando uno de los libros del estante, Harry se encontro que había sido escrito, nada más y nada menos, que por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Inspeccionando con más cuidado los títulos y los autores, se dio cuenta de que la extensa mayoría de los libros había sido escritos por Slytherin o precedían a los Fundadores.  
  
Un chillido excitado rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-León, ¿tienes idea de cuán raros son algunos de estos ingredientes? Se pensaba que algunas de estas plantas estaban extintas, y la mantícora y la sangre de griffin, bien, ni siquiera se pueden comprar ya. Sin importar con quien estés tratando en el mercado negro.  
  
-Luego revisa estos libros de pociones, Dray. Nunca he oído hablar de la mayoría de ellos-. ¿Quién sabía que incluso existían?  
  
Cuidadosamente, Draco cerró el último cajón que estaba mirando, el cuál contenía varios frascos pequeños de lágrimas de unicornio, y se encaminó hacia Harry. La vista de su amado, completamente cautivado por los diversos libros de pociones, hizo que Harry sonriera.  
  
-Sabes, Dray; no vas a poder pasar todo tu tiempo aquí abajo. Matthew y Evan querrán verte eventualmente, y sé que yo te extrañaría- bromeó Harry.  
  
Draco acarició cariñosamente el lomo de uno de los libros escritos por el Fundador de su antigua casa.  
  
-Dame hasta la hora de la comida, cariño. Sólo quiero pasar un rato curioseando todo lo que hay aquí.  
  
-Cualquier cosa por ti, amor, pero quiero comer con Nicole y los gemelos y después llevarlos a un recorrido por el castillo de modo que puedan comenzar a familiarizarse con el lugar- dijo Harry, mientras besaba la sien de Draco-. Estaré arriba, si necesitas algo.  
  
Draco sólo agitó su mano al Gryffindor mientras continuaba imaginando todas las increíbles cosas que podría hacer en el laboratorio.  
  
Cerrando la puerta del laboratorio de pociones detrás de él cuando partió, Harry echó un vistazo en la única otra puerta en este nivel inferior. Cuando Draco lo había traído a la planta baja, le había explicado que había intentado abrir esa puerta, pero estaba trabada. Un simple hechizo de 'Alohomora' tampoco había sido eficaz.  
  
Harry estudió la puerta, curioso del por qué los guardas pondrían esta habitación aquí y después les negarían el acceso a ella. La puerta en sí misma era de madera, pero a diferencia de las otras puertas en la Cámara, mostraba el sello de la escuela adornando la madera oscura. Imaginándose que no tenía nada que perder, Harry alcanzó la puerta.  
  
Tan pronto como la tocó, ésta se abrió con un suave click. En silencio, la puerta permaneció abierta. Harry jadeó, recordando la primera vez que había visto el contenido de su cámara personal acorazada en Gringotts. Dentro, había tres enormes montones de las monedas de oro y de otros artefactos hechos de oro, y una pila más pequeña de brillantes piedras preciosas. Harry caminó dentro del gran cuarto tentativamente. Examinando rápidamente el contenido de la habitación, vio en una esquina muchas armas viejas almacenadas en las estanterías de madera, muchas de las cuales parecían estar hechas de metales preciosos y adornados con piedras preciosas y complejos tallados. En el otro lado del cuarto parecían estar varios baúles y cajas. "¿Quién sabe qué secretos guardarán?" pensó Harry mientras entraba en el cuarto para lograr darle un mejor vistazo.  
  
Momentos antes que alcanzara el primer conjunto de baúles, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él.  
  
Cautelosamente, Harry tomó un antiguo pergamino. Como con el Libro de Almas, las palabras en el pergamino comenzaron a aparecer mientras él lo sostenía.  
  
Saludos Verdadero Heredero,  
  
Solamente alguien con la sangre de los Fundadores puede entrar a  
esta Cámara. Lo qué vio antes representa la riqueza de Hogwarts.  
Utilícelo sabiamente y protéjalo bien.  
  
Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga  
Hufflepuff.  
  
Harry apenas había terminado de leer el corto mensaje, cuando su frente estalló de dolor. Jadeó y cogió su cabeza con ambas manos, cayendo el mensaje al suelo de piedra. Se había olvidado de cuán dolorosa podía ser esa conexión con Voldemort. Afortunadamente, el dolor duró solamente un corto tiempo y después de un minuto o de dos, se había consumido totalmente. Tranquilizándose, lanzó una última mirada alrededor del cuarto del tesoro. Haciendo voto para si de proteger Hogwarts y hacer que nuevamente fuera la escuela que sus antepasados pensaron que fuera, cerró la puerta con seguridad detrás de sí y lentamente hizo su camino de regreso a las escaleras.  
  
Según lo esperado, no vieron a Draco en todo el día. El rubio finalmente pudo despegarse de las maravillas del cuarto de las pociones el suficiente tiempo como para buscar a su familia para ir a cenar. Sería la primera vez que estarían haciendo una aparición en el Gran Comedor para una comida desde su inesperada llegada y era importante para Draco que mostraran un frente unificado.  
  
Siguiendo los inequívocos sonidos de niños poco cooperativos, Draco se dirigió hacia la sala común. No viendo a nadie pero definitivamente oyéndolos; Draco divisó una puerta donde el vitral del centro había sido manchado previamente. Examinándolo, Draco vio que la ventana manchada bosquejando el escudo de la Escuela de Hogwarts, era, de hecho, un par de puertaventanas que conducían afuera, a una terraza de piedra. El gran patio tenía una pared de piedra alta que corría alrededor del perímetro completo y estaba elevado a no menos de tres pies de alto. "Por lo menos no tenemos que preocuparnos de si uno de los gemelos cae inadvertidamente", pensó Draco, aunque sabía que ambos muchachos parecían ser muy coordinados y elegantes.  
  
El patio era absolutamente extenso y tenía una vista agradable del lago y del bosque. Muchas macetas adornaban la terraza, la mayoría de las cuales estaban cargadas con flores fragantes. Caminando para examinar varios matorrales de rosas, Draco notó colocada en la parte posterior en la esquina del patio, casi oculta de la visión, la estatua de un dragón. La escultura de pie medía cerca de siete pies de alto y estaba hecha del mismo mármol negro del que muchos del apartamento había sido adornado. El dragón en sí mismo era hermoso, la mayoría de las estatuas de dragón demostraban el vuelo o parados orgullosos y rugiendo. Este no; este dragón estaba durmiendo. Sus alas fueron dobladas a lo largo de su majestuosa espalda y el dragón tenía una expresión pacífica en su cara durmiente. El detalle de la estatua era impresionante; cada escala fue tallada maravillosamente. Total, era en verdad una pieza de arte. Alejando los ojos lejos del dragón, Draco se dio cuenta de que su familia no lo había notado todavía. Harry y Nicole parecían estar ocupados en otra cosa.  
  
-¿Alguien hambriento?- preguntó Draco mientras caminaba anunciando su presencia; miró con diversión mientras que Harry y Nicole luchaban para cambiar a Matthew y Evan de su ropa de juego dentro de un par de pantalones limpios y una camisa de manga larga.  
  
-Que bueno que finalmente aparezcas, Dray. Estábamos arreglándonos para irnos sin ti- dijo Harry sin aliento, mientras que una vez más intentaba sujetar el minúsculo cuerpo de Matthew que se retorcía, de modo que pudiera quitar la camiseta manchada que todavía tenía los restos de la comida del niño y algunas otras manchas no identificadas.  
  
-No papá, no. Quiero usar esta camiseta. No- gritó Matthew mientras procuraba evitar las manos de Harry.  
  
-Matty, esa camiseta está sucia. Sabes que necesitamos limpiarte de modo que podamos ir al Gran Comedor que te mostré anteriormente para cenar. Por favor déjame cambiar tu camiseta- abogó Harry con su hijo. Después de que comieran en el comedor de su apartamento con Nicole y los muchachos, Harry los había llevado a recorrer el castillo. Harry se había disfrazado como Emrys para el recorrido pues no quería atraer ninguna atención para si, aunque bastantes personas reconocieron a los gemelos de su breve presentación la noche anterior. Nicole, Matthew y Evan habían estado temerosos en el gigantesco castillo. Pero aunque ellos estaban iluminados con sorpresa y placer, Harry estaba triste y preocupado de los cambios que vio.  
  
Las aulas de clase donde aprendió tanto sobre la vida como sobre la magia ya no estaban; substituidas por cuartos del entrenamiento, salas de conferencias, o apartamentos personales. El ala de enfermería, donde Harry había pasado tanto tiempo durante sus años en Hogwarts que la señora Pomfrey finalmente reservó una cama privada para él hacia mediados de su sexto año, era por lo menos cuatro veces el tamaño que había sido una vez. El campo de Quidditch ahora era un campo de entrenamiento. Harry sabía que las modificaciones eran necesarias para ayudar a prepararlos para luchar en esta eterna guerra, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil al estómago.  
  
Los gemelos se enamoraron del castillo, de la misma manera que Harry lo había hecho cuando vio por primera vez su hermoso reflejo en el gran lago, durante su primer paseo de bienvenida al hogar que había anhelado su vida entera. Sin embargo, ahora que pensaba en ello, Nicole parecía un poco demasiado interesada en que le mostrara la ruta más rápida entre el Salón de los Fundadores y los aposentos de Sirius. Harry sonrió para si; no sabía por que lado lo sentiría más si ellos dos consiguieran involucrarse. Sirius se sentía atraído por la joven niñera de Harry, no había ninguna duda. Había sido divertido mirar al hombre más viejo ligar con la mujer mientras los había visitado en California. Pero lo qué había sorprendido a Harry fue la mirada de coquetería regresada por Nicole. Después de que Harry hubiera rechazado firmemente cualquier relación potencial con ella, Nicole había salido de vez en cuando, pero nunca la había visto deleitarse con las atenciones de otro hombre de la manera que lo hacía con Sirius. "Bien, apenas tendré que observar de cerca de esos dos, y ver qué sucede"  
  
En su paseo, Harry comenzó a sentir melancolía mientras los recuerdos de los seis años y medio pasados dentro de las paredes de piedra se hizo imposible de ignorar. Al pasar por la lechucería, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había sucedido a su fiel animal doméstico, y amigo, Hedwig. No sólo no sabía lo sucedido a su lechuza, sino que también quería que sus otras pertenencias, que habían sido dejadas en el cuarto de los muchacho después de su detención, también regresaran.  
  
Los gemelos amaron la Torre de Astronomía, y, para gran desconcierto de Harry, las mazmorras de pociones. Snape había logrado mantener las mazmorras sin muchos cambios; algunas plataformas adicionales de duelo habían sido levantadas en algunas viejas salas de clase y el laboratorio de pociones había sido ampliado algo, pero eso era todo. El comportamiento de Severus era el habitual, pero Harry pensó que no estaba demasiado molesto por su visita, pues no dijo nada demasiado repugnante e incluso, furtivamente, dio a Matthew y Evan unas ranas de chocolate al tiempo que se iban. La evidencia de lo cual estaba todavía manchada sobre las camisetas de los gemelos. Recordando lo que intentaba hacer, Harry se estiró una vez más para intentar quitar la camiseta manchada a Matthew.  
  
La sorpresa más grande del día fue encontrar a Remus Lupin ayudando a Snape en las mazmorras. Por lo menos eso fue lo que asumió Harry que había estado haciendo. Sin estar aún enteramente cómodo alrededor de Harry y su familia, Remus se presentó a Nicole y a los muchachos y después se retiró discretamente, a Dios sabe donde.  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco ante el intento de Harry de utilizar la lógica en niños de dos años. Había estado solamente alrededor de sus muchachos por poco más de un mes, pero igualmente sabía que no podías utilizar la lógica con pequeños de dos años, y ciertamente no cuando esos niños poseían genes Malfoy. Determinando rápidamente cuál era la raíz del problema, Draco le quitó a su compañero a su hijo que seguía luchando.  
  
-Hey el amor, ¿qué pasa?- Draco rozó la cara de su desamparado Matthew mientras que el niño se calmaba.  
  
-Papá me quiere quitar mi camiseta. Ésta es mi camiseta. Él no puede tenerla- Matthew mostró un ceño exagerado.  
  
Draco vio que Matthew usaba una camiseta verde oscuro que tenía una serpiente de plata en el frente, el largo cuerpo de la serpiente se hacía un ovillo en la camiseta, sobre el hombro y terminaba con la cola torcida en el centro de la espalda. Había sido un gran hallazgo, y Draco no pudo resistir el comprar una para cada uno de los muchachos en uno de sus paseos de compras mientras estaban preparándose para mudarse. Las camisetas habían llegado a ser rápidamente las favoritas de los gemelos, y aiempre que los dejaban elegir se las ponían, ante la gran desilusión de Harry.  
  
Cabeceando a Nicole para que liberase a un igualmente desarreglado Evan, Draco se arrodilló y tomó a ambos muchachos en sus brazos. Dando a Harry un guiño, susurró en cada uno de los oídos de los niños.  
  
Harry miró con aprehensión como los muchachos e calmaban y comenzaban a sonreír. Sea lo que sea que Draco les estuviera diciendo, parecía que servía, pero no podía evitar preguntarse que demonios les estaba susurrando el rubio.  
  
Draco no tuvo ningún problema al privar a los pequeños de sus camisetas favoritas y cambiar el resto de su ropa. Dado que cenarían en el Gran Comedor, insistió que los pequeños usaran su ropa azul marino que hacían juego con su ropa muggle. Finalmente listos, la familia salió; lista para hacer frente a su primer paseo público como una familia.  
  
Draco estaba deseando tomar su varita y maldecir a todos esos idiotas que los miraban fijamente. Como esperaban, toda conversación cesó cuando Draco, Harry, Nicole y los muchachos abrieron las puertas y entraron en el Comedor. La mayoría de la gente todavía no creían que Harry Potter hubiera regresado. Muchas de las mesas ya estaban ocupadas, pero al verlos entrar, Sirius dirigió a la familia directamente a un espacio libre en el extremo más alejado del comedor. Mientras cruzaban el largo salón, Harry no pudo evitar encogerse ante los muchos ojos que caían sobre él, particularmente las miradas fijas de un grupo de pelirrojos y una castaña que se sentaban en el frente de la que anteriormente había sido la vieja mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Tan pronto como se sentaron, el nivel de ruido comenzó a aumentar una vez más. Aunque aquellos que ocupaban las mesas cercanas fueron cuidadosos en susurrar sus asunciones y especulaciones, los demás no.  
  
Deslizándose en el asiento al lado de su ahijado, Sirius inadvertidamente chocó contra él.  
  
-Hey- exclamó Harry enojado cuando el brazo que en ese momento estaba llenando la copa de Matthew con jugo de calabaza fue empujado.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry- el tono de Sirius negaba su disculpa-. ¿Y como están mis chicos favoritos esta noche?  
  
-Genial, tío Siri- piaron dos voces agudas. Sirius les habían pedido previamente que lo llamaran tío Siri, pues ser denominado por el formal Señor Black no le gustaba, al menos no de sus pequeños ahijados.  
  
-Entonces, mi querida dama, ¿cómo le fue esta tarde en su recorrido por el castillo? Si mi querido ahijado fue en algún modo descuidado con sus deberes, por favor, siéntase en libertad para acudir a mí. Estaré más que feliz en ayudarla en todo lo que necesite- Sirius, quien tomó una mano de Nicole a través de la mesa, la subió lentamente a sus labios. Presionando un suave beso en el dorso de su suave mano, le guiñó un ojo a la ruborizada joven antes de concluir-. O desee.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante las travesuras de su padrino.  
  
-Sirius, ¡déjalo ya!. Al menos detén tus planes de seducción en frente de mis niños, ¿vale?  
  
Elevando una ceja, Sirius se giró hacia su ahijado.  
  
-Como si ellos nunca hubieran visto dos personas flirteando antes, o me atrevería a decir, ¿incluso besándose?- se echó a reír cuando vio como los rostros de Harry y Draco empezaban a adquirir una encantadora sombra rosa-. Es lo que pensaba.  
  
El resto de la cena trascurrió sin incidentes, excepto cuando Evan escupió su puré de papas sobre su hermano. Rápidamente, ambos niños fueron tranquilizados y separados por sus padres antes que pudiera empezar una lucha de comida, y el desastre fue evitado una vez más.  
  
Después de terminar de comer, Harry se encaminó lentamente hasta la mesa principal donde Dumbledore estaba sentado, en su lugar habitual. No estaba seguro si era por su buena disposición a cooperar o sólo por hábito, Harry quería informar a su antiguo Director sobre su anterior dolor en la cicatriz. Todavía no había logrado digerir la comprensión de que su conexión con Voldemort continuaba activa, pero imaginaba que valía la pena mencionárselo al Fénix. Después de todo, mientras más pronto Voldemort fuera derrotado, más pronto él y su familia podrían continuar con sus vidas.  
  
Durante toda la noche, Albus había estado observando cuidadosamente a la familia Potter, contento de que Harry hubiera decidido comenzar su integración a la comunidad. Consciente de que la transición iba a ser difícil, durante el desayuno había pedido a todos que actuasen con Harry y su familia con tanta normalidad como les fuese posible, y que debían intentar refrenar cualquier clase de pregunta.  
  
Los mellizos eran todavía un acertijo. Dumbledore podía sentir niveles de poder excepcionalmente altos en ellos, lo cual no era inesperado en vista de quien era su padre. Pero había algo más sobre su magia. Era difícil de explicar, pues aunque tenían el potencial para ser muy poderosos, era difícil que fueran más poderosos de lo que Harry era. La firma mágica que los rodeaba era fácilmente identificable con Harry, pero también mostraban trazas de otra magia. El hecho condujo a Dumbledore a la conclusión que su madre debía haber sido más que una muggle. Sin embargo, era extraño que la pasada noche Harry pareciera evadir la pregunta directa sobre la identidad de la madre de sus hijos. Sintiendo que esa noche no iba a encontrar la respuesta al misterio, regresó su atención a las conversaciones que flotaban alrededor de él.  
  
Sin embargo, al parecer los pensamientos de Dumbledore se semejaban a las conversaciones que corrían por todo el comedor. Las teorías proliferaban en relación a la identidad y el paradero del otro padre de los adorables niños de Harry. No sólo eso, también hubo una razonable cantidad de susurros especulando sobre la aparente cercanía entre Harry y su antiguo rival en la escuela, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dado que la Orden no había emitido información acerca de que Draco había elegido quedarse con Harry al término de su última misión, su ausencia del castillo fue difícil de ocultar. Además, nadie podía evitar comentar sobre el inquebrantable apoyo que Draco había dado a Harry en el tiempo que siguió a su arresto, e incluso después de su condena. Esa relación requeriría un escrutinio mas cercano, decidió Dumbledore.  
  
Aliviado más allá de toda medida ante el hecho de que Harry los ayudara en la lucha, esa mañana, Dumbledore se había tomado la libertad de hablar al señor Ollivander sobre hacer otra varita al joven. Él, por supuesto, había estado presente cuando el Ministro Fudge había roto su primera varita; la hermosa pluma rojo y oro del fénix había caído suavemente al piso antes de prenderse en llamas. Lo que más había molestado al anciano fue el dolor que había visto en los ojos del propietario de la varita cuando el crujido al ser rota hizo eco a través del pequeño recinto. Que día tan terrible había sido. Si sólo hubiera escuchado a su corazón, cuánto dolor se hubiera evitado.  
  
Los Ollivander, al igual que muchos otros residentes del Callejón Diagon, se habían mudado a Hogwarts dos años antes, cuando un violento ataque al callejón había destruido casi todos los negocios. Todo había caído con excepción de Gringotts. El banco ni siquiera había sido perturbado, aunque ciertamente era demasiado peligroso intentar acercarse al lugar para cualquiera que no fuera Mortífago. La falta de fondos había afectado a muchas familias mágicas, quienes habían sido obligadas a recurrir al trueque para obtener lo que necesitaban. Todo eso cambió cuando Hogwarts abrió sus puertas para la comunidad.  
  
Alguien aclarando su garganta detrás de él llamó su atención. Girándose, descubrió que Harry había sido capaz de acercarse a él sin que nadie lo notara.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó Dumbledore. Sin estar seguro de por qué Harry se había acercado a él luego de sus comentarios de la noche anterior. Las acusaciones de Harry, que ciertamente no eran infundadas, lo habían herido. Sin embargo, Dumbledore era lo bastante viejo como para entender que de algún modo, merecía la ira de Harry, y saber que para que las cosas funcionaran, necesitaba tragarse un poco de su orgullo e intentar hacer las paces con la persona que sabía, podía poner fin a ese horrible conflicto.  
  
La seriedad de los ojos esmeraldas que se unían con los suyos, dio al anciano un momento antes que el hombre de pelo oscuro contestara.  
  
-Entiendo que incluso después de todo lo que pasó, la Orden decidió que continuara como el Fénix- comenzó Harry tranquilamente-. Dado el hecho, apoyo la decisión- Harry se molestó al notar un relámpago de felicidad cruzando el rostro de su antiguo mentor al escuchar sus palabras. Antes que Dumbledore tuviera oportunidad de contestar, Harry continuó-: Antes que diga nada, quiero que sepa que hablaba en serio cuando dije que no regresaría a la Orden. Lucharé, pero bajo mis términos. ¿Entendido?  
  
Dumbledore escuchó el eco de las palabras que Harry pronunció la noche anterior. Esa vez, el Fénix había tenido la esperanza de que simplemente fueran las emociones del joven las que hablaban, pero ahora, entendía que, de hecho, Harry lo decía en serio.  
  
-Entiendo, Harry.  
  
Ignorando la decepción en la voz de Dumbledore, Harry dijo lo que necesitaba decir.  
  
-Bien. Como le dije a Lupin más temprano, nunca lo perdonaré a usted ni lo que me hizo, pero estoy consciente de la necesidad de que trabajemos juntos civilizadamente. Por eso, quiero hacerle saber que mi cicatriz me dolió hoy.  
  
Preocupado, Dumbledore le preguntó la extensión y frecuencia del dolor. Harry le explicó que era la primera vez que le había dolido desde que retornara de América, y aunque había sido bastante doloroso, no había durado más que un momento. Satisfecho con su explicación y después de sacarle al joven la promesa de que le informaría de cualquier otro acontecimiento, Harry se giró para partir.  
  
Mientras se alejaba de la mesa principal, un ave entró volando en el comedor. Sabiendo que era tarde para cualquier tipo de correo normal, Harry esperó para ver hacia donde se dirigía el pájaro. A medida que se acercaba, Harry pudo distinguir que se trataba de un halcón. Era hermoso, mayormente negro, sólo con unos destellos rojos en las alas y la coronilla. Sin embargo, el rojo del ave parecía hacer juego con el color del sobre que trasportaba en su pico.  
  
Familiarizado con la forma en que el mundo mágico masticaba a alguien a la distancia, observó mientras el halcón se acercaba aún más, preguntándose quien sería el blanco de tan particular howler.  
  
"No sería demasiado malo si fuera para la comadreja" cruzó por la mente de Harry un momento antes que se diera cuenta que, de hecho, el halcón se dirigía directamente hacia él.  
  
-¿Quien demonios puede estar ya tan cabreado?- murmuró en voz baja, cuando el ave colocaba tentativamente el sobre lleno de vapor en las manos extendidas de Harry.  
  
Antes que Harry tuviera oportunidad de seguir preguntándose por qué era el receptor final de un howler, el sobre se encendió, abriéndose. Los gritos pronto llenaron el comedor. Altos, aterradores gritos de dos personas que estaban siendo sometidas a cosas a las que ningún humano debería ser sometido. Harry no estaba seguro si los gritos habían sido amplificados o no, pero podía decir que cualquier cosa que les estuvieran haciendo, los hacía sufrir insoportablemente.  
  
De inmediato miró hacia donde estaba sentada su familia, y vio como una temblorosa Nicole sostenía a Evan mientras Sirius agarraba a Matthew, tratando de cubrir sus oídos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por las pálidas caritas de los pequeños. Al no ver a Draco, Harry no se sorprendió cuando un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon desde atrás, empujándolo contra un fuerte pecho. Se sentía agradecido del apoyo de Draco, cuando los gritos finalmente pararon y comenzaron las súplicas. Claramente, dos personas estaban siendo torturadas y suplicando por sus vidas. Se puso rígido al reconocer las voces.  
  
La súplica duró solamente un momento más y luego una voz masculina pronunció 'Avada Kedavra' y todo quedó en silencio. La última cosa que hizo eco a través del comedor fue una risa apagada y las burlonas palabras:  
  
-Bienvenido a casa, Harry  
  
Pálido y sintiéndose enfermo del estómago, Harry se volvió una vez más hacia el Fénix.  
  
-Ahora puede agregar a los Dursley a la lista de muertes innecesarias de la que es responsable.  
  
Sin otra palabra, Harry giró sobre sus talones, tomó a su aturdida familia y salió del comedor.  
  
La tensión del día finalmente lo atrapó, y Harry se sentó en el piso, frente a uno de los sofás. Quitándose sus zapatos y sus medias e inclinando la espalda en el sillón, cerro los ojos y descansó la cabeza contra uno de los suaves cojines tapizado de cuero. De algún modo, había tomado el hábito de quitarse los zapatos y las medias cuando estaba en casa. En California, rara vez calzaba otra cosa que sandalias, que eran fáciles de sacar, pues amaba la sensación de la arena o la baldosa debajo de sus pies desnudos. Desafortunadamente, los fríos suelos de piedra de Hogwarts no habían sido diseñados para este estilo de vida  
  
Sintiendo que su amado necesitaba un momento para asimilar los eventos ocurridos durante la cena, Draco ayudó a Nicole a calmar a los niños y luego a bañarlos y dejarlos listos para dormir. Cediendo a las demandas de los gemelos sobre 'jugar un poco más' en la salita de juegos, Draco dejó a Nicole vigilándolos y bajó las escaleras.  
  
No le sorprendió encontrar a Harry en la misma posición que tenía cuando lo dejó. Inseguro ante el hecho de molestar, el rubio se sentó en un sillón cerca de la caída de agua y esperó a que Harry dijera algo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la profunda voz de su pareja, llamándolo.  
  
-¡Hey, Dray!  
  
Levantando la vista, Draco miró a Harry tomar uno de sus calcetines sucios, que estaba enrollados en una sudada bola en el piso y se lo lanzó; la media hizo un alto arco en el aire. Sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, excepto por la costumbre , Draco observó el objeto volador y estirando el brazo, lo atrapó.  
  
Olía mal. Draco sacudió la cabeza con repugnancia. Su atención había estado tan enfocada en atrapar lo que Harry le había lanzado, que no se había fijado que era la media de su pareja. El otro calcetín, sucio y oloroso, le dio directo en la cara.  
  
-¿Qué diablos?  
  
Ni corto ni perezoso, tomó las ofensivas piezas de ropa y las lanzó de vuelta, ante la risa del Gryffindor. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Harry, Draco no contaba con el elemento sorpresa de su lado y Harry fue capaz de eludir con éxito los proyectiles.  
  
Recuperando finalmente el control, aunque todavía riendo, Harry habló:  
  
-Fue sólo un pequeño pago por lo de esta mañana.  
  
-Sí, pero mi amor, yo te golpeé con un peluche limpio, y tu me regresaste el favor con un pestilente calcetín sudoroso que habías llevado todo el día. Creo que estás en deuda conmigo- replicó Draco medio serio, feliz de que Harry fuera capaz de dejar algo de su presión.  
  
Levantándose con un fluido y grácil movimiento, Harry jaló a Draco hacia él.  
  
-Entonces, quizás deba dejar que tomes ventaja de mí después?- dijo suavemente un momento antes que sus labios descendieran y empezaran a mordisquear el labio inferior de Draco.  
  
Con un suspiro, Draco corrió sus manos arriba y debajo de la espalda de su pareja, acariciando suavemente los tensos músculos, mientras abría la boca y dejaba que Harry profundizara el beso.  
  
Harry emitió un pequeño sonido de aflicción cuando Draco eventualmente terminó el beso, el rubio lo calló  
  
-¿No quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó en la cena, Leo?  
  
-No, no en realidad- replicó Harry suavemente, sus labios todavía tocando los del rubio.  
  
Presionando un casto beso en la boca de Harry, Draco se inclino para ver si el Gryffindor estaba, de hecho, siendo sincero con él o no.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
Con un suspiro, Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y corrió una mano por su ya desordenado pelo.  
  
-Mira, no es como si tuviera sentimientos reales hacia ellos, al menos no más. Sí, estoy triste por la forma en que sufrieron, nadie merece morir así. Pero no pienso asumir la culpa de sus muertes. Quizás una vez lo hubiera hecho, pero ya no. No, si alguien además de Voldemort es culpable, ese es Dumbledore. Él es el que preparó el elaborado subterfugio para ocultarme con ellos todos estos años. Sabía el riesgo cuando me colocó con ellos, sin explicarles el peligro, puedo asegurártelo- tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó-: Es triste, Dray, pero paras ser honestos, no siento otra cosa por ellos que lo que sentiría por cualquier otro.  
  
Estirándose brazo, Draco tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos, acariciándolo ligeramente antes de besarlo una vez más.  
  
-Por lo que pueda valer, lo siento, Leo.  
  
-Sí, yo también.  
  
-Vamos, cariño, vayamos a la cama. Déjame hacerte olvidar lo que pasó, al menos por un rato  
  
Necesitando dejar su día atrás, y sabiendo que el mejor modo de hacerlo era en los brazos de cierto hombre de ojos plateados, Harry se levantó y siguió a Draco por las escaleras de caracol que los conducían a su habitación  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola chics, les dejamos un nuevo capítulo y les recordamos que en nuestro grupo estamos subiendo una traducción NC-17 de la pareja HP.  
  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Luzy Snape, mickaelle, snivelly, Paola, Marla y Txiri. Besos a todas 


	22. FIESTA Y CONFLICTOS

CAPÍTULO 22: FIESTA Y CONFLICTOS  
  
La habitación estaba silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa, cuando Harry entró en la sala común del apartamento de su padrino. Matthew y Evan se acurrucaron cerca de su papá mientras entraban detrás de él, arrastrando los pies, en el oscuro recinto.  
  
-¿Donde está Tío Siri?- susurró Matthew, mirando alrededor del cuarto vacío.  
  
-No lo sé... ¿Por qué tú y Evan no entráis y veis si podéis encontrarlo?- sugirió Harry, intentando sin éxito ocultar la sonrisa en su cara. Había traído a los gemelos a visitar a Sirius con el pretexto que Tío Siri tenía algunas ranas de chocolate para los muchachos, pero parecía que nadie estaba en casa por el momento.  
  
Mirando atrás a su papá para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, los muchachos avanzaron cautelosamente al centro del cuarto, las ranas de chocolate eran demasiada obsesión para ellos, como aún seguían siéndolo para su padre. Pero antes de que pudieran pasar a través del cuarto al vestíbulo, que conducía al resto de las habitaciones del apartamento, las luces los inundaron y un ruidoso grito de '¡SORPRESA!' hizo a ambos muchachos saltar y correr de nuevo hacia el umbral, donde Harry continuaba parado.  
  
-Te dije que una fiesta sorpresa no era apropiada para celebrar el cumpleaños de unos niños de tres años- Harry reprendió suavemente a su compañero. Draco había saltado de detrás de los muebles junto con Nicole, Sirius y un par de niños pequeños de los que los muchachos se habían hecho amigos en las tres semanas o algo así que habían estado viviendo en Hogwarts. Severus iba a pasar más tarde; había rechazado ponerse en la indigna posición de tener que ocultarse detrás de un sofá o de una silla, sin importar cuanto cariño había tomado a los muchachos.  
  
Matthew y Evan dejaron escapar un chillido salvaje tan pronto como vieron las caras familiares. Saliendo del lugar donde se ocultaban detrás de las piernas de Harry, los gemelos corrieron primero hacia Nicole y luego se precipitaron hacia el lugar donde Draco estaba parado.  
  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, niños!- dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa, contentísimo ante la perspectiva de pasar con sus hijos el día de su cumpleaños por primera vez. Los ojos de los pequeños destellaron cuando se dieron cuenta que hoy era su cumpleaños. El tiempo no tenía mucho significado para niños tan pequeños, pero eran capaces de conectar el concepto de regalos y pastel y otras cosas buenas con su cumpleaños.  
  
-¡Sí!- aclamaron en voz alta al unísono-. ¿Pastel? ¿Regalos?- preguntaron a su padre. Estaban muy excitados y daban saltos alrededor como habas mexicanas brincando, por lo que Draco no podría decir quién estaba preguntando qué. Al parecer, esto no importaba, y en el siguiente instante, un ruidoso chasquido fue oído y delante de los ojos de los gemelos, y un elfo doméstico entregó un pastel de cumpleaños de gigantesco tamaño. El pastel tenía dos secciones distintivas. Una estaba formada como un perro y estaba arrimada contra la otra mitad del pastel, que había sido confeccionada para asemejarse a un conejito.  
  
Harry examinó el pastel. Los elfos domésticos habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo y habían seguido sus instrucciones exactamente. La mitad del pastel que correspondía a cada muchacho parecía casi idéntica a sus animales de peluche preferidos y tenía las palabras feliz cumpleaños Matthew o Evan escritas en verde oscuro o plata hielo, respectivamente, junto con tres velas.  
  
Observando que ya Severus había decidido honrar al grupo con su presencia, Harry dio indicaciones para que el elfo encendiera las velas. El Gryffindor hizo una mueca mientras su entrenado oído musical fue asaltado por una de las peores interpretaciones de 'feliz cumpleaños' que se había visto forzado alguna vez a atestiguar. Los gemelos, sin darse cuenta que la canción era cantada en su honor, participaron con todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, siendo sólo superados por los gritos de Sirius y Draco, que estaban compitiendo para ver quién podía cantar más alto. "Deben estar intentando compensar los dos cumpleaños que faltaron con un entusiasmo adicional" pensó Harry para si. Desafortunadamente, no fue la última vez durante esa fiesta que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente.  
  
Sintiéndose lleno y un poco nervioso por todo el pastel y helado que había consumido, Harry se recostó contra Draco quien estaba parado tras él, mirando a sus hijos abrir la pequeña montaña de los regalos de cumpleaños.  
  
-Esto es realmente demasiado, ¿sabes?- susurró Harry, pues otro grito de alegría llenó el aire.  
  
Draco se las había arreglado para comprar a los muchachos prácticamente cada juguete mágico apropiado para niños de tres años, e incluso algunos que en la mente de Harry no eran para nada apropiados. Draco decidió ignorar a Harry en el momento que vio a Matthew alcanzar otro paquete brillantemente envuelto.  
  
-Pensaba que acordamos darles sólo las escobas de entrenamiento- Harry comenzaba a molestarse, no demasiado entusiasmado al ser ignorado.  
  
Sonriendo a su compañero, Draco intentó consolar al trastornado hombre.  
  
-Bien Leo, aunque estuve de acuerdo en que las escobas serían el regalo perfecto para los muchachos, nunca dije que iban a ser su único regalo.  
  
Mirando alrededor del cuarto en exasperación, el otro comentó:  
  
-Bien, ahora que ya compraste la tienda, Dray, ¿qué va a quedar para Navidad?- inquirió Harry sarcásticamente, secretamente satisfecho de que Draco hubiera evitado todo el problema, al seleccionar y pedir vía lechuza que le enviaran el enorme montón de regalos.  
  
Levantando una de sus finas cejas que eran tan rubias que parecían casi blancas, Draco sonrió:  
  
-Bien, entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos de ese problema hasta Diciembre, ¿no?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada con el Slytherin, y con toda honradez, realmente no le culpaba. Era la manera como Draco intentaba compensar los cumpleaños que había estado ausente.  
  
-Admito que los monos en un barril son un tiro, ¿pero no piensas que son un poco demasiado jóvenes para que funcionen con magia?- "Los monos en el barril" era un juego parecido al juego de niños muggle, pero los monos habían sido encantados para actuar como monos verdaderos. Al abrir la caja, los muchachos la habían desgarrado y en ese momento había monos corriendo furiosamente por todo el apartamento de Sirius. Los adultos habían desistido hacía tiempo de intentar atraparlos, sabiendo que el encantamiento era solo temporal y era reaplicado automáticamente cada vez que los monos salían del barril.  
  
Otra vez, parecía como si alguien con una educación muggle hubiera traído consigo las ideas de los juegos que había gozado siendo niño, haciendo una versión mágica de su funcionamiento. Sin embargo, mientras el artilugio muggle hacía que la nariz de una figura se iluminara siempre que alguien tocaba los lados del juego mientras intentara extraer delicadamente un pequeño trozo de extraña firma con un par de pinzas de plástico, esta versión tenía una persona gritando y retorciéndose en agonía. Había asustado al pobre Matthew a tal grado que no quiso abrir ningún otro regalo por más de quince minutos.  
  
Sabiendo que estaba equivocado, Draco todavía no pudo evitar sino defenderse.  
  
-Es una buena manera para que desarrollen sus pequeñas habilidades de motricidad fina- Draco sonrió-. Además, yo tenía uno cuando tenía su edad.  
  
-Y todos sabemos cómo resultaste- replicó Harry con engreimiento  
  
Draco rechazó picar el cebo y en su lugar, regresó su concentración a sus hijos.  
  
Con un suspiro, Harry se acurrucó contra el fuerte cuerpo detrás de él. Le sorprendió cuánta comodidad podía encontrar sólo con tocar al otro hombre. Las últimas semanas no habían hecho otra cosa que consolidar su entrega el uno al otro y a su familia.  
  
El mirar sus hijos rasgar sus regalos, hizo que Harry recordara su propia celebración de cumpleaños, ocurrida apenas una semana antes. Naturalmente, fue más suave, con bastantes menos regalos, pero era justo lo qué Harry había querido. Draco había invitado a Sirius y Severus a acompañarlos en una cena tranquila con la familia, en la sala privada del Pasillo de los Fundadores. Draco, intentando bromear con su padrino, le pidió que trajera una pareja para la ocasión. Sin embargo, la broma fue para Draco, cuando Severus apareció con Remus de su brazo. Compartir su cena de cumpleaños con Remus no fue tan malo como habría podido ser. En las semanas transcurridas desde que Harry había llegado a Hogwarts, había logrado tratar con cortesía a la mayoría de las personas, aunque seguía comportándose con bastante frialdad.  
  
Harry se rió entre dientes mientras recordaba las expresiones en las caras de Severus, Remus y Sirius cuando por primera vez entraron al Pasillo. Lo más probable es que su propio rostro había tenido la misma expresión de mudo asombro que ellos tenían. Después de un rápido recorrido del lugar, donde, según lo esperado, Severus tuvo que ser arrastrado fuertemente fuera de la cámara de pociones, después de que hubiera extraído una promesa de Harry y de Draco de que podría volver más tarde a examinar completamente el recinto y sus muchas maravillas, los cinco hombres y Nicole, a quien Sirius había pedido que fuera su pareja esa tarde, se instalaron en el comedor, para una elegante comida de cinco platos.  
  
Draco había pedido a los elfos domésticos que prepararan sus platos favoritos, y en su conjunto, la noche había resultado bien. El único aspecto oscuro había sido cuando Harry había abierto un pequeño regalo que no tenía una tarjeta. Dentro de la pequeña caja estaba un chivatoscopio de latón de alta calidad, que se asemejaba a los que Ojoloco Moody acostumbraba utilizar. Sólo después de sacar objeto de la caja, Harry notó la pequeña tarjeta unida a el.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Esperamos que utilices éste tan bien como lo utilizamos en el pasado. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Ron y Hermione  
  
Tan pronto como vio el chivatoscopio había recordado inmediatamente el primer regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido alguna vez, excepto la tarta de Hagrid, por supuesto. Había sido el verano antes de su tercer año, cuando había recibido regalos de sus dos mejores amigos. El regalo de Ron había sido un chivatoscopio barato que había comprado durante las vacaciones con sus padres en Egipto, mientras que Hermione le había enviado un kit de mantenimiento de escobas. Enviarle esto ahora era, sin ninguna duda, un esfuerzo por recordar a Harry cuan cercano había sido una vez el trío.  
  
¡Cómo había atesorado esos primeros regalos, habían significado el mundo para él en ese entonces!. Fue divertido realmente cómo, cuando Dumbledore finalmente le había devuelto a Harry sus pertenencia personales que habían sido dejadas en Hogwarts, todavía se sintió unido profundamente a esos dos objetos, aún cuando ya no sentía nada por la gente que se lo había dado.  
  
Fue maravilloso conseguir su viejo baúl de regreso. Por algún tiempo después de que le fuera devuelto, ni siquiera había tenido el valor suficiente para abrirlo. El baúl simplemente quedó allí, cerrado bajo llave, contra una pared del dormitorio que compartía con Draco. Finalmente, después de que Draco se enfermara de tanto mirarlo, forzó a Harry a sentarse y ocuparse de su contenido. Mirando hacia atrás, Harry se alegró completamente de que Draco le hubiera obligado a enfrentarse a su pasado de nuevo.  
  
Sentándose uno al lado del otro en el suelo de su dormitorio, Harry y Draco, fueron sacando cuidadosamente sus cosas de la escuela, pieza por pieza. Los libros fueron agregados a la biblioteca. Las viejas túnicas y ropa fueron desechadas. Con cada objeto, Harry tenía un recuerdo que compartir o una historia que contar. Los dos jóvenes hombres pasaron la mayor parte del día de esa manera, hasta que el baúl estuvo finalmente vacío. Entonces, el baúl fue almacenado en alguna parte fuera de la vista y cualquier cosa digna de guardar fue apartada cuidadosamente. Harry se puso contentísimo al descubrir que la vieja capa de su padre todavía estaba allí, en el baúl. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore se la habría dado a algún otro o que Ron la había tomado para si. Pero ninguno de esos dos acontecimientos habían sucedido y ahora la capa estaba de regreso con su dueño legítimo.  
  
Harry estaba agradecido por que Draco lo había entendido y le había ayudado a ocuparse de sus cosas. El rubio lo había ayudado a entender que estaba bien que todavía acariciara los recuerdos de sus anteriores años escolares y las amistades que entonces tenía, aunque no le gustara las personas en que esos amigos de la niñez se habían transformado con el tiempo. Él podía extrañar al Ron y la Hermione con los cuales había gozado de tantas aventuras, aunque no perdonara a sus yo adultos por lo que finalmente le hicieron..  
  
El otro asunto por el que Harry estaba eufórico, era por tener de vuelta a su vieja escoba. La Saeta de Fuego que Sirius le había regalado hacía ya mucho tiempo, todavía estaba en grandes condiciones. Seguro que ahora había más nuevos y más rápidos modelos en el mercado, pero Harry simplemente estaba feliz de tener a su fiel vieja escoba de vuelta, sintiéndose como si se hubiera reunido con un viejo amigo. Por supuesto que ni siquiera e comparaba con la sensación que tuvo la primera vez que pataleó duramente la tierra y voló remontando alto en el cielo. Merlín, le había hecho falta poder volar. Lo más cerca que había conseguido de sentirse así de libre, era cuando podía transformarse en su forma de animago de Fénix.  
  
El cumpleaños de Harry había terminado de la mejor manera posible, con su amante y él juntos, reafirmando su amor y entrega el uno al otro. Draco lo había tomado en sus brazos y suavemente le hizo el amor repetidas veces, durante la mayor parte de la noche. En un cierto punto, habían terminado de hacer el amor en el resorte caliente de las aguas termales de su cuarto de baño principal, y ese era un recuerdo que, ciertamente, permanecería en el hombre de pelo oscuro durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Mirando por encima el hombro de Harry, Draco vio el rubor subir a su cara. Con un suave mordisco en su oído, susurró:  
  
-¿Qué estás pensando, porque seguro que no es en los libros de historia que Nicole acaba de dar a los muchachos?  
  
El ver a Harry ruborizarse profundamente al ser atrapado sumido en cualesquiera pensamientos traviesos que distraían en ese momento su cabeza, hizo que el rubio sonriera.  
  
-Te diré más tarde- susurró Harry, esperando que Draco dejara el asunto pasar.  
  
Apretando a Harry firmemente alrededor de la cintura, Draco presionó sus labios contra el cuello del hombre de pelo oscuro antes de usar su lengua para hacer círculos pequeños en la piel sensible de allí.  
  
-Tengo una idea mejor, que te parece si me lo demuestras más tarde.  
  
Harry tuvo que morder su labio para prevenir el gemido que amenazaba brotar ante las sensibles administraciones de su compañero. Inclinando su cabeza hacia delante, lejos de la boca cálida de Draco, Harry se las arregló para jadear:  
  
-Para, deja de bromear.  
  
-Hey, ¿estáis los dos bien allá?- gritó Sirius a través del cuarto en donde un montón de papel de envolver arrugado estaba poniéndose peligrosamente alto.  
  
Harry se ruborizó incluso más fuertemente, si es que aquello era posible, al notar que sus acciones habían atraído la atención, no solo de su padrino, sino de los otros adultos en el cuarto.  
  
Harry rodó sobre la cama terminando acostado sobre su espalda al lado de cierto rubio sexy. Después de la fiesta, los jóvenes se habían excusado y dejaron a Sirius y Nicole recogiendo los innumerables regalos de los gemelos, colocándolos en el nuevamente ampliado cuarto de juegos.  
  
-¿Qué estás pensando ahora?- preguntó una voz soñolienta y saciada.  
  
Pasando una mano por el pecho sudoroso de su amante, Harry se inclinó hacia él, presionado un suave beso sobre la piel cálida.  
  
-Simplemente estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido al darse cuenta de cuan verdaderas eran sus palabras. Seguro, la transición del regreso a Hogwarts y la interrelación con la gente había sido difícil, pero con la ayuda de su familia lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Su vida había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses, que si alguien que le conociera de antes le viera ahora, no podrían reconocerlo, y eso no sólo se atribuía a su cambio de apariencia física. Él era genuinamente feliz.  
  
Cuando los muchachos nacieron fue muy feliz, pero la plenitud que ahora lo colmaba era debida sólo a una cosa, a una persona. Su felicidad estaba relacionada directamente con su relación con Draco. Nunca podría haber imaginado llegar a estar tan cerca de alguien como lo estaba del rubio. Decir que compartían todo no parecía expresar cuan conectados estaban realmente los dos hombres.  
  
Estaba deprimido al poder atestiguar exactamente lo qué Voldemort y sus 'menos que felices hombres' habían hecho en esta parte de Europa. Sin embargo, Harry no podía negar que estaba donde pertenecía. No estaba seguro si era Europa, Escocia, la comunidad mágica en general e incluso Hogwarts, pero había algo sobre estar aquí que se sentía bien.  
  
El pensar sobre el monstruo hizo que sintiera ligeras náuseas. Desde que volvió a Hogwarts había estado experimentando un dolor ocasional en su cicatriz, similar al que sintió en sus años escolares; apenas un persistente recordatorio de su deplorable conexión con el Señor Oscuro. Al parecer, mientras que había estado viviendo en los Estados Unidos, la distancia entre ellos había sido demasiado grande para que la conexión funcionara.  
  
Desechando cualquier pensamiento sobre su propio malestar, Harry pensó en la unión de su compañero a esa bestia. Draco nunca se quejaba, pero Harry lo veía hacer muecas de dolor de vez en cuando y discretamente frotar el punto en su brazo donde la marca oscura estaba localizada. Similar a su conexión, ahora que estaba en cercana proximidad a Voldemort, el feo tatuaje en el brazo de Draco quemaba cuando lo convocaban. Por supuesto, Draco nunca contestó a la convocación, pero eso no evitaba que Harry se preocupara de él.  
  
Harry incluso había tomado previsiones para hablar con Severus sobre si se podría hacer algo para romper conexión que Draco tenía con el Señor Oscuro a través de la marca, pues Severus estaba íntimamente familiarizado con el tema. Harry se alegró de saber que ya Draco había hablado con su padrino y que Severus había desarrollado una poción que, aunque no podía romper el enlace, ayudaría a reducir parte del dolor que Draco sentía cuando la marca ardía.  
  
Incluso sabiendo que de haber permanecido en California, no habrían tenido que ocuparse de sus respectivas conexiones con Voldemort, Harry estaba alegre de que hubieran vuelto a Escocia. Sacudiendo la cabeza levemente para librarse de los pensamientos oscuros, dejó su mirada fija vagar un rato más sobre el magnífico hombre al su lado.  
  
Determinado a no dejar que los pensamientos deprimentes arruinaran su buen humor, Harry giró para quedar sobre su compañero.  
  
-Te amo- dijo suavemente, su voz fornida y profunda por el deseo.  
  
Draco contuvo la respiración cuando vio las llamas encenderse una vez más en los ojos de su compañero, que ahora se asemejaban a la exuberante hierba en la temprana primavera cuando la vida una vez más volvía a los campos estériles. Draco solo tuvo tiempo para susurrar "También te amo" antes de que sus labios una vez más fueran capturados en un beso de tierra en movimiento.  
  
-Quiero hacerte el amor.  
  
Recordando las actividades de la tarde anterior, la noche anterior y una vez más en la madrugada, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un tanto.  
  
-¿Otra vez? Nunca supe que eras así de juguetón. Pensé que querrías levantarte y pasar un cierto tiempo esta mañana con los gemelos, jugando con sus nuevos juguetes.  
  
Sin rastros de vergüenza, Harry se estiró y se arrimó al hombro desnudo de Draco, presionando la prueba de su deseo en el muslo musculoso del rubio.  
  
-Una vez más y otra vez, y otra vez...  
  
Viendo la lujuria en los ojos de Harry, Draco consiguió gemir su aprobación antes de entregarse al calor hirviente que pronto lo dominó. Los muchachos tenían que esperar un poco más de tiempo.  
  
La cicatriz de Harry lo había estado incomodándolo por intervalos durante todo el día. Era una molestia más que dolorosa. El hombre de pelo oscuro pasó su cansada mano por su cara mientras que intentaba sofocar un bostezo. Estaba agotado, un par de días habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de los gemelos y Evan no dormía bien. Su niño había tenido una pesadilla la noche pasada, y Harry había estado cuidándolo. Tomó sobre una hora y media de abrazos antes de que Evan cayera de nuevo dormido. Esto se había convertido en algo de rutina desde que se habían mudado a Hogwarts, pero sus pesadillas habían aumentado constantemente de frecuencia hasta que estaba teniendo una casi cada noche.  
  
Harry estaba preocupado, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que Evan dejara de tener pesadillas, excepto hacerle sentir a salvo y seguro. Draco y él habían tomado por costumbre dedicar el desayuno y la cena a los muchachos, así como jugar con ellos durante no menos de dos horas cada día, sin importar cuanto entrenaran o las sesiones de estrategia en que estaban participando.  
  
En armonía con su palabra, Harry asistió a la mayoría de las reuniones de la Orden voluntariamente, aunque en general sólo escuchaba e interponía raramente una opinión. También participó en las sesiones diarias de entrenamiento para ponerse al día con cualquier maldición o encantamiento que no hubiera podido tener tiempo de aprender con anterioridad. Cuidadoso de utilizar siempre la varita que Dumbledore le había dado para sustituir la que había sido rota, Harry guardó sus talentos mágicos con las manos en secreto. Además, nunca lanzó sus hechizos con fuerza completa, sintiendo que mientras más información se guardara para si mismo hasta que fuera necesario, mejor. Sonrió cuando vio lo impresionados que quedaron Dumbledore y los otros, al darse cuenta de cuánta magia había podido conservar en los años, dado que no le estaba permitido practicar.  
  
Aparte de todas esas actividades, el horario diario de Draco y él incluía algún tipo de actividad física, volar o ir a correr, pasar tiempo en su biblioteca privada investigando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles en esta guerra, así como practicar duelo en su compartimiento privado de duelo. A menudo, Sirius, Severus y Remus se les unían allí. Aunque cuando Remus acompañaba a Severus, Harry se cercioraba de disminuir sus capacidades un poco. De cualquier persona en el castillo, Harry estaba bastante seguro que Remus sospechaba algo, aunque nunca actuaba diferentemente o le preguntaba sobre sus capacidades directamente, en varias ocasiones, Harry encontró al hombre lobo mirándole de una manera divertida.  
  
Draco se cercioró de tener un montón de tiempo para experimentar en el laboratorio de pociones, muchas veces con la ayuda de Snape. Ya habían podido elaborar versiones de muchas pociones curativas, más fuertes y potentes que las que en ese momento estaban en uso en la sala médica.  
  
Nicole pasaba una buena parte de su día con Matthew y Evan, excepto por algunas horas por la tarde o algunas noches ocasionales, en que ella ofrecía voluntariamente sus servicios en el ala del hospital. Después de que tras algunas discusiones caldeadas, ella hubiera conseguido convencer a Harry de que necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo más imporante para esta guerra que el de ser una simple canguro. Era una curandera entrenada y quería utilizar esas habilidades que eran muy demandadas.  
  
Harry consintió eventualmente, cuando ella precisó que era bueno que los muchachos comenzaran a hacer a algunos amigos propios. Matthew y Evan habían estado muy conformes con la idea de jugar con otros niños de su edad, y ahora, cada tarde después de comer, los muchachos iban al centro de guardería a jugar por algunas horas.  
  
Aunque todavía eran el centro de atención siempre que salían del Pasillo de los Fundadores, Harry y Draco habían consiguido ignorar mucha de esa atención dirigida a su camino, satisfechos con la rutina que habían encontrado en sus vidas. Sin embargo, mientras Harry miraba alrededor de lo que quedaba de su cena, pensó para si que la rutina no era siempre una buena cosa.  
  
Draco, Nicole, Matthew, Evan y Harry habían estado sentados gozando de una tranquila cena en su comedor cuando, sin saber de dónde, sin la más ligera provocación, Matthew tomó el tenedor lleno de guisantes y lo azotó contra la mesa. Los guisantes, que eran levemente pesados, golpearon a Evan en la frente. Antes de que Harry pudiera recuperarse, Evan tomó represalias. Levito su copa de leche encima de donde se sentaba su hermano y lo descargó puntualmente sobre su cabeza.  
  
Ambos muchachos ahora utilizaban libremente magia con las manos para expulsar alimentos el uno al otro. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Draco intentaba interponerse entre los muchachos que luchaban y fue recompensado con una salpicada de la salsa de carne de pollo en su cara. Ahora el Slytherin estaba enojado, pero en vez de actuar de acuerdo con los veintitantos años que tenía, regresó de nuevo a su propia niñez y patatas hervidas mancharon el pelo de ambos muchachos.  
  
-Espero que te des cuenta que es tu turno para darles un baño esta noche- Harry gritaba sobre los chillidos y los ruidosos gritos.  
  
Oyendo el comentario de su compañero, Draco dejó de tirar zanahorias cocinadas en sus hijos y en su lugar, cambió su blanco por uno mucho más grande. Nicole tomó sabiamente la oportunidad de tomar un descanso antes de que pudiera ser atrapada en el tiroteo.  
  
No feliz de ser golpeado en la cara con una mano llena de zanahorias escarchadas, Harry tomó lo qué quedaba de la compota de manzanas. Draco vio el destello en los ojos verdes y supo que había ido demasiado lejos. Lanzando ambas manos arriba sobre su cabeza, gritó:  
  
-No el pelo, por favor no el pelo- sólo momentos antes de que la compota de manzanas ceremoniosamente fuera descargada sobre la cabeza del rubio.  
  
Matthew y Evan se habían detenido brevemente solo por un momento, mirando cautelosamente a su padre para ver que su respuesta iba a ser un baño fragante de compota de manzanas. El hombre rubio limpió cuidadosamente la gruesa sustancia ofensiva de su cara, antes de levantarse de la mesa y caminar a donde Harry todavía se sentaba. Mirando a su amante directamente a los ojos, tomó la jarra de jugo de calabaza de la mesa y vació el contenido entero en el regazo del moreno.  
  
Harry chilló cuando el frío zumo helado aterrizó en su zona sensible.  
  
-Merlín, Dray, ¡esto está frío!  
  
Viendo a sus padres participar en la lucha, los gemelos decidieron azotar cualquier cosa que todavía permaneciera en la mesa sobre cualquier persona en el cuarto. No se tomó ningún preso y no se dio ninguna misericordia.  
  
El sonido de alguien riendo entre dientes apenas se pudo oír sobre el alboroto de la batalla.  
  
-Excúsenme- viendo que nadie lo había oído, la persona repitió, esta vez un poco más fuerte-, excúsenme.  
  
Dando la vuelta, Harry vio que su padrino estaba parado en el umbral del comedor momentos antes de ser golpeado en el pecho con lo que esperaba fuera pudín de chocolate.  
  
-Realmente odio interrumpir reuniones familiares importantes- Sirius rió y después se puso serio mirando a Harry y Draco-, pero vuestra presencia se solicita en la Cámara del Fénix.  
  
-¿Ahora?- preguntó Draco con voz ronca mientras que intentaba retirar algo de la compota de manzanas seca de su pelo.  
  
Sin ser capaz de mirar al generalmente inmaculadamente ataviado Slytherin sin reír, replicó:  
  
-Sí, ahora. Ha surgido algo que necesitamos discutir- Sirius vio que hombre rubio alcanzaba su momento crítico mientras que se iba-. Oh y a propósito, tienes algo sobre toda tu cara.  
  
Harry examinó las condiciones en que Draco y él estaban antes de levantar su mano y echar un hechizo de limpieza a fondo; no funcionaba casi tan bien como una agradable ducha caliente pero tendría que bastar por ahora.  
  
-Oh, mi hermoso cabello- gimió Draco, mientras frotaba una mano sobre sus mechones rubios, que ya no estaban cubiertos con compota de manzana pero todavía se sentían pegajoso.  
  
-Venga, Dray, mejor nos reunimos allí y vemos lo que el viejo quiere ahora- le engatusó Harry, sabiendo que había una oportunidad de que Draco rechazara ir a algún lado hasta que tomara un baño y se cambiara de ropa.  
  
-Bien- Draco puso mala cara mientras salía fuera del comedor.  
  
Con un grito dejando saber a Nicole adónde iban y pidiéndole por favor que limpiara a los muchachos, los dos hombres hicieron su camino rápidamente a la Cámara.  
  
Tomando sus acostumbrados asientos en la parte de atrás del recinto, esperaron que la reunión comenzara.  
  
Harry tuvo que cubrir su boca para ocultar su sonrisa cuando Ron Weasley, entrando en el cuarto, miró alrededor con expectación como si buscara algo. Fue difícil no echarse a reír cuando su esposa le preguntó qué hacía y él dijo que buscaba los refrigerios. Cuándo preguntó por qué pensaba que habría refrigerios servidos esta noche cuando raramente había, contestó:  
  
-¿No lo hueles? Sé que huele a manzanas- Ron miraba alrededor-. Sí, definitivamente huelo las manzanas, manzanas y creo que es chocolate. Me pregunto adonde lo ponen.  
  
Parecía que algo nunca cambiaba, y que la primera preocupación de Ron y su asunto primordial siempre sería su estómago. Harry tuvo que patear a Draco por debajo de la mesa para impedir que el sensible rubio hechizara al hombre. Inseguro sobre cuánto tiempo iba a poder mantener a Draco lejos del pelirrojo, estuvo agradecido de que llegaran algunas de las últimas personas convocadas a la reunión y no tuvieran mucho de esperar.  
  
Viendo que todos los asientos en la Cámara estaban llenos, Albus se lecantó.  
  
-Nuestras fuentes nos han informado que habrá un ataque en una gran aldea muggle en alguna parte en Yorkshire esta semana. El ataque podría efectuarse a partir de mañana.  
  
Los ataques no habían sido todos tan infrecuentes, mientras que la orden había luchado con una mano llena de por completo escaramuzas desde la vuelta de Harry, aunque Harry mismo todavía no había participado en uno.  
  
-No tenemos mucha información, pero lo qué tenemos sugiere que esta batalla será algo grande, con Voldemort atacando un blanco tan visible. Hay incluso un rumor de que Voldemort mismo podía estar presente para esta batalla.  
  
-¿Qué tan confiable es esta información?- alguien pregunto desde donde estaba sentado.  
  
-Nuestras fuentes no son tan exactas como fueran sido una vez- Dumbledore se detuvo brevemente mientras que miraba directamente a Draco antes de continuar-. Solamente sienten que esta información es verdad. Nuestras fuentes arriesgó mucho para traernos incluso la poca información que pudieron.  
  
El Fénix se sentó mientras la discusión sobre cual sería el mejor acercamiento a tomar con respecto a esta nueva información comenzó. Harry intentó prestar atención a las estrategias que eran discutidas, pero encontró que era difícil hacerlo bajo la penetrante mirada fija de Dumbledore. Desde que el anciano se hubo sentado, no había quitado sus ojos del hombre de pelo oscuro, y Harry lo encontró levemente desconcertante.  
  
Finalmente, la Orden había decidido un acercamiento. Tres miembros de la orden actuarían continuamente como puesto de observación sobre la aldea muggle, chequeando cualquier muestra de problemas. Cuando vieran alguna indicación de que el ataque fuera a comenzar, informarían inmediatamente al Fénix por medio de Fawkes.  
  
En ese tiempo, dos de los seis equipos de guerreros aparecerían dentro de la aldea repeliendo a los mortifagos. Los equipos adicionales estarían preparados para ser llamados si fuera necesario como respaldo. El plan, aunque ciertamente no era la más atractiva de las estrategias de batalla, parecía ser sólido.  
  
Una vez decididas las acciones a tomar, Albus nuevamente llamó la atención hacia si.  
  
-Me pregunto, Harry, ¿planeas unirte a la Orden en este esfuerzo?  
  
Sabiendo que, aunque hubiera solamente una lejana oportunidad de que Voldemort estuviera allí, tenía que ir, Harry asintió.  
  
-Sí, acompañaré a los dos equipos que envían en la oleada inicial- indicó tranquilamente.  
  
Echo un vistazo a Draco y se estremeció en la determinación que vio allí. Supo de inmediato que su pareja también quería estar implicado en este altercado.  
  
Esta situación le recordó fuertemente la primera pelea verdadera que tuvo con Draco desde que se reconciliaron. Algunos días después de que llegaran a Hogwarts, Dumbledore se acercó a Draco en una de las raras ocasiones en que Harry no estaba con él, y discutieron la posibilidad de que volviera junto a Voldemort como espía.  
  
Harry estuvo más allá de la furia cuando lo descubrió. Incluso ahora, semanas después del altercado, el sólo pensar en ello era bastante para elevar su presión arterial.  
  
Flashback  
  
-Seguramente no estarás considerando ir de nuevo junto a ese loco- a Harry le exasperaba que Draco pudiera siquiera albergar el pensamiento de regresar como espía.  
  
-Mira Harry, tú no eres el único necesario en esta guerra. Yo también tengo un papel que jugar. Y desafortunadamente, ese papel incluye el estar lo bastante cerca de esa serpiente bastarda como para conseguir información valiosa- replicó Draco a la defensiva.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. No podía creer que realmente estaban teniendo esa conversación.  
  
-Draco, no tengo ninguna duda sobre tus capacidades, o el papel que has jugado en esta guerra maldita. Pero cuando decidiste permanecer conmigo y los muchachos en California, pensé que habías tomado la decisión de dejar tu papel como mortifago atrás y seguir adelante.  
  
Draco estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera miraba directamente Harry.  
  
-Hice esa elección, y si se volviera a presentar el caso, lo haría de nuevo; pero, Harry, ya no estamos en California. Decidimos regresar y terminar este asunto de una vez por todas. Y si tengo la oportunidad de ayudar en el esfuerzo, entonces pienso que es apenas justo que ponga todo lo que esté en mi poder para llevar este lío a una conclusión acertada.  
  
-Así que ya tomaste tu decisión, ¿verdad?- señaló Harry con desprecio, claramente trastornado- ¿Entonces por qué estar molestándote en pedir mi opinión, si evidentemente no importa?  
  
-Maldita sea, Harry. ¿Piensas que eres el único que tiene algo que ofrecer en esta guerra? ¿Estás seguro de querer pasar tu vida con una persona sin valor tal como yo? Cómo puedo siquiera esperar compararme con el gran Harry Potter, claramente no soy el Niño-Que-Vivió, pero estúpido de mi, todavía pensaba que tenía una parte útil que jugar- la voz de Draco se desmoronó.  
  
Sin querer continuar peleando con Draco, Harry levantó ambas manos en señal de entrega.  
  
-Dray, lo siento. Nunca quise decir que eras menos que yo, o que los esfuerzos que has hecho durante esta maldita guerra han sido cualquier cosa menos que extraordinarios. Te conozco. Nunca haces nada a menos que puedas dar todo lo que tienes dentro de ti. Es una de las cosas por las que te amo- Harry cubrió su cara con ambas manos y frotó sus ojos-. Pero cuando pienso en que vas de nuevo junto a ese monstruo, a arrodillarte bajo él, besar los dobladillos de sus túnicas, dejarle maldecirte. Merlín, Draco, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento, pero esto no es sobre lo que pienso de tus capacidades, es sobre mí.  
  
Apartando las manos de la cara, Harry levantó sus preocupados ojos hacia Draco. Los penetrantes ojos verde bosque se unieron con los turbulentos ojos grises que casi parecían olas del océano después de que una fuerte tormenta acabara de pasar.  
  
-Cada vez que la marca en tu brazo quemara y fueras convocado; cada vez que tuviera que besarte como despedida y verte partir sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que te viera, moriría un poco.  
  
El enfado desvanecido a la luz del dolor emocional de Harry, Draco jaló al hombre más bajo hacia él. Abrazándolo lo más estrechamente que podía, susurró en su oído:  
  
-¿Qué piensas que me sucederá cada vez que vayas a luchar?- Draco sabía cuál era el destino de Harry, mierda, fue partidario de convencerle de que volviera a ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort. Pero en el fondo, estaba preocupado. ¿Y si Harry no era lo bastante fuerte? ¿Y si Voldemort se las arreglaba para matar a su amor? ¿Cómo demonios podría decir a sus niños que su papá no regresaría a casa con ellos, y que él tenía parte de culpa por permitir que la Orden encontrara a Harry en el primer lugar? Draco sabía que si algo le sucediera a su amor, no querría seguir viviendo, y parecía que su pareja sentía de la misma manera.  
  
Había pasado alrededor de mes y medio desde la última vez que había respondido a una de las convocatorias del Señor Oscuro. Incluso si no sospechaba inmediatamente, interrogándolo como a un espía, sabía que Voldemort no lo dejaría ir sin algunas maldiciones bien colocadas. Era altamente improbable que el Señor Oscuro confiara en él en algún momento cercano, pues ésta era la segunda vez que había desaparecido durante un largo periodo de tiempo sin ninguna razón legítima. Considerando el alto riesgo de ser descubierto, así como los sentimientos de Harry sobre el tema, Draco decidió que era demasiado peligroso por el momento regresar con su Señor anterior.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
-Iré con él- vino la voz fuerte a su lado. Sabiendo que no tenía derecho de pedir a Draco que permaneciera en lugar seguro cuando él tomaba los mismos riesgos, Harry simplemente asintió en señal de acuerdo. Sea lo que fuera a lo que tuvieran que enfrentarse, lo harían juntos. Frotando lentamente la mano de Draco con su pulgar, ofreció una oración silenciosa para que quienquiera que mirara sobre ellos, se cercioraría que su familia saliera de esta guerra con bien.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola muchachas. Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Pedimos sus comentarios por favor.  
  
Mil gracias por los reviews.  
  
Gala: hola amiga. Los Dursley no molestarán más así que podemos estar tranquilas. Dumbledore en el 5º libro ya se le ven las intenciones y eso es lo que creemos que la autora ha intentado reflejar en el fict. Besitos  
  
Marla: gracias  
  
LUZY SNAPE: Que bueno que te guste, claro que todas querriaos un hombre como Draco a nuestro lado, tan tierno y protector. Besitos   
  
Snivelly: Aunque hay un dicho que así 'bicho malo nunca muere' en esta ocasión no se ha cumplido. Quizás la muerte era algo demasiado fuerte pero ellos también se portaron muy mal con Harry. Besitos  
  
Murtilla: recuerda que su otro padre es Draco así que por una parte es normal que les guste pociones aunque a papá Harry no. No recordamos muy bien si Sirius y Nicole al final tiene un romance así que preferimos no decir nada que equivocarnos. Besitos  
  
Paola: Hola!! La verdad es que cuando leemos que dos personas se quieren de ese modo suele gustar por la ternura que desprenden y más si uno de ellos es tan protector, ¡¡¡y cariñoso como Draco!!! Besitos 


	23. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

CAPÍTULO 23: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

El plan había funcionado, pero para el momento en que la Orden y, Harry y Draco llegaron, los Mortifagos ya habían destruido varios hogares Muggles y estaban haciendo su trabajo sistemáticamente, bajando por la calle, como si fueran una plaga de langostas, consumiendo todo en su camino. El ataque había llegado sólo dos días después de que el Fénix había informado a los miembros de la Orden de su posibilidad.

Harry se separó por un momento, valorando la situación antes de tomar alguna acción. Las rojas y azules túnicas de los miembros de la Orden y los Aurores estaban ya entremezcladas con las negro profundo que los Mortifagos usaban.

-¿Qué pasa, Leo?- Draco estaba sorprendido al ver a Harry todavía allí parado mirando la batalla en vez de participar.

-Es sólo que no lo entiendo, Dray. ¿Por qué atacan esta aldea, por qué ahora? Simplemente no le encuentro sentido- Harry estaba escudriñando la masa para ver si distinguía alguna señal de Voldemort, pero en vista de que su cicatriz ni siquiera le latía, suponía que el Señor Oscuro no había hecho una aparición, por lo menos no todavía.

-Harry, estás asumiendo que Voldemort use la lógica, no cometas esa equivocación. Créeme, yo he pasado bastante tiempo escuchando a ese jodido enfermo para darme cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas que hace no tienen mayor propósito que su propio placer pervertido. Él ordenó este ataque, por ninguna otra razón que simplemente demostrar que podía. Y si consigue matar a alguien de la resistencia al mismo tiempo, mucho mejor- Harry se quedó un poco desconcertado por la actitud casi desdeñosa de Draco.

-Bueno, A pesar de que odiaría privar a cualquier persona de su felicidad, déjame ocuparme de cerciorarme de que no suceda.

Draco había perdido a Harry por un tiempo durante la lucha. Se pensaría que con esas horteras túnicas púrpuras que Harry insistió que usaran, sería difícil perder de vista al otro, pero se la habían apañado. Parte del razonamiento detrás de la decisión de Harry para usar esas monstruosidades púrpuras hechas a la medida era para que pudieran identificarse fácilmente. Sabiendo que posiblemente no podrían usar negro en batalla, pues serían muy probablemente confundidas con la de los Mortifagos, y Harry rechazó usar el rojo como la Orden hacía o azul como esas que los Aurores usaban, apareció con las púrpura. Para ser sincero, realmente no eran tan feas como a Draco le gustaba pintar. A él sólo le gustaba enfurecer un tanto a Harry. Las túnicas encapuchadas eran de un profundo color ciruela oscuro y estaban elaboradas de un material grueso que asombrosamente no parecía obstaculizar los movimientos del portador. Los túnicas de ellos no estaban adornadas, a excepción de algún adorno de plata alrededor del dobladillo, cuello, y puños.

Draco limpió rápidamente un poco de sudor de sus ojos con la parte de atrás de su mano mientras aturdía a otro Mortifago. Con ese ya había puesto a cuatro fuera de combate. La batalla llevaba ya sus quince minutos largos sin que hasta ahora ninguno de los lados hubiera ganado mucho terreno. Por el lado positivo, la atención de los Mortifagos había sido desviada de los aldeanos y ahora estaba centrada sólo en los guerrilleros.

Harry y Draco estaban cuidadosamente refugiados debajo de sus capuchas, que cubrían su pelo y la mayor parte de sus caras, no sólo por protección sino también por mantener sus identidades un secreto tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Evidentemente, Voldemort sabía que Harry estaba de regreso en la ciudad, por decirlo así, y Draco sentía que una vez que lo identificaran, la túnica púrpura se convertiría en un obstáculo, pues ambos serían fáciles de distinguir ya que eran los únicos que las usaban. Pero hasta ese momento, Draco decidió que era simplemente más fácil sucumbir a los deseos de Harry. Además, ¿quién habría pensado jamás que Draco usaría el color púrpura?

Al oír un grito agudo proveniente de alguna parte a su izquierda, Draco dio la vuelta. Seis Mortifagos habían conseguido rodear a uno de los miembros de la Orden y ahora torturaban a la pobre alma con lo que parecía la maldición Cruciatus. Draco estaba lejos para ser de alguna ayuda, así que comenzó a moverse rápidamente en esa dirección. Antes de que consiguiera llegar a más de 15 pies, miró con asombro como una voz fuerte gritó, _"¡Expelliarmus!"_ y cuatro de los Mortifagos volaron lejos del hombre al que acababan de atormentar. Con todo y lo que odiaba a los Mortifagos, Draco hizo una mueca de dolor ante el ruidoso crujido que resonó en el aire, pues uno de ellos había golpeado contra una pared de ladrillos detrás de él con tanta fuerza que su cabeza dejó una hendidura.

El poder detrás de ese hechizo era inimaginable. Draco, que había estado a menudo en la presencia de su padre y del Señor Oscuro, dos de los magos más fuertes del mundo, nunca había visto un hechizo lanzado de cerca con la fuerza con la que aquél lo había sido. El encantamiento dejó un leve olor en el aire, casi como el tufillo de un trozo de tostada quemada.

-"Stupify"- uno de los Mortifagos que quedaban se había recuperado lo suficiente como para intentar aturdir a su atacante.

Draco miró en la dirección que el Mortifago apuntaba su encantamiento, intentando ver quién había lanzado el poderoso hechizo de desarme anterior. Draco sólo levantó una ceja, sin mostrarse verdaderamente sorprendido, cuando su mirada fija cayó en una figura vestida en forma casi idéntica a si mismo.

Harry estaba aturdido. Esta era la primera vez en su vida que realmente experimentaba las vistas, sonidos y olores de una batalla de primera mano. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no experimentaba esto por algún sueño o visión; que esto era verdad y él estaba realmente aquí. Finalmente, todo el tiempo que había querido hacer algo con toda su fuerza sobre las terribles visiones que había estado teniendo vinieron a la luz. Ésta era su ocasión, su oportunidad de marcar la diferencia.

Teniendo la precaución de utilizar su varita, para no revelar sus capacidades de hacer magia con las manos, Harry de deshizo rápidamente de sus tres primeros oponentes. Oyó repentinamente a alguien lanzaba un hechizo en voz alta, uno que no reconocía. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse, instintivamente elevó un escudo protector a su alrededor con la magia de sus manos. El hechizo golpeó su protección y rebotó en una dirección diferente, golpeando finalmente a otro Mortifago en la cara. El Mortifago herido chilló ante el terrible dolor y miedo y asió su cara con ambas manos, cayendo a sus rodillas.

Harry se atragantó cuando vio lo que había hecho el hechizo, era algún tipo de maldición con ácido y pudo ver como corroía lentamente la carne del mago. Murmuró un rápido _"Finite incantatem"_ sobre el Mortifago que se retorcía con dolor, y al mismo tiempo, lanzaba otro imponente hechizo contra el enemigo que había intentado atacarlo originalmente. Después de cerciorarse de que había aturdido a su agresor con éxito, una vez más hizo frente al hombre que se había llevado la maldición que había sido lanzada para él. El hombre estaba dichosamente inconsciente. Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él en ese momento, lanzó un nuevo encantamiento que le permitió vendar el cuerpo del hombre y partió a grandes zancadas en búsqueda de nuevos oponentes.

No había ido lejos cuando oyó a alguien gritar de pura agonía. Que Harry supiera, había sólo una maldición que hacía que alguien aullara como ese mago lo hacía, y desafortunadamente para el joven, estaba íntimamente familiarizado con ese particular hechizo oscuro. Cómo odiaba esa maldición. Harry sentía su adrenalina bombear, consciente de que tenía que detener esa maldición sin perder un segundo más de tiempo.

Corriendo en dirección de donde le parecía que había venido el griterío, vio a un hombre con túnica roja tirado en la tierra y siendo torturado por un grupo de Mortifagos. Sin detenerse, sacó su varita y luego de avanzar media zancada más, lanzó un encantamiento de desarme sobre el círculo de magos oscuros que rodeaba al miembro de la Orden.

Su atención se centró en la silueta inmóvil del miembro de la Orden que estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la tierra, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que su encantamiento había conseguido incapacitar a cuatro de los Mortifagos. Sintiendo una sensación de cosquilleo en el aire que lo rodeaba, se sobresaltó, alejándose de su objetivo. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio como uno de los Mortifagos rezagados le lanzaba un imponente hechizo. Esquivando fácilmente la maldición, Harry hechizó a su vez a su atacante, que acertó en el blanco deseado.

Harry echó un vistazo buscando posibles Mortifagos remanentes. Sonrió mientras miraba como Draco desarmaba al último hombre de ese grupo, y después lanzaba otro hechizo que lo ataba firmemente con las cuerdas que había conjurado. Ese Mortifago en particular no iba a ir a ningún sitio en un futuro próximo.

Dedicando una mirada rápida al miembro inconsciente de la Orden, Harry presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Draco antes de susurrar:

-Ocúpate de él- y sin otra palabra, corrió una vez más para ver qué ayuda adicional podía proporcionar.

Levemente contrariado por ser abandonado con el miembro de la Orden herido, Draco se arrodilló al lado de la silueta caída. Lentamente, rodó al hombre sobre su espalda de modo que pudiera determinar cuan herido estaba realmente. La capucha del caído se soltó mientras rodaba y resbaló parcialmente descubriendo la cabeza del hombre, mechones de cabello escandalosamente rojo escapando de sus confines. Draco ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la pálida cara le fue revelada.

-¿Qué demonios estabas intentando hacer, Fred, matarte a ti mismo?

Una vez concluida la batalla, Draco se encontró envuelto protectoramente en los fuertes brazos de Harry. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, rodeado por el amor y la preocupación de su compañero. Los brazos que lo rodeaban comenzaron a bajar lentamente por su espalda y a subir otra vez por su costado, casi como cerciorándose de que Draco estaba en una sola pieza, que no lo habían herido.

Una explosión de energía estalló de algún profundo lugar dentro del hombre rubio seguido por una cálida sensación de ardiente calma que fluyó a través de todo su cuerpo, saturando cada poro. Draco se apartó bruscamente del abrazo de Harry al darse cuenta de que se estaba sintiendo como la vez en que Harry lo había curado después de la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia, hacía ya tres años.

-Harry, para eso. Estás agotado; parece que estás a punto de caerte. Además, hay otros aquí cuyas heridas son mucho más graves que las mías. Si te apetece curar a alguien, cúralos.

Draco no estaba realmente enfadado con Harry; estaba preocupado. Verdaderamente parecía que su pareja estaba a punto de derrumbarse; y no le asombraba. Incluso ahora, sólo momentos después de que los Mortifagos que eran físicamente capaces habían desaparecido de la aldea, las historias sobre la actuación de Harry durante la batalla ya comenzaban a propagarse. Draco verdaderamente esperaba que algunos de los fragmentos de las conversaciones que oyó por casualidad fueran exageraciones, pero mirando la ojerosa y pálida cara de su chico, dudaba que lo fueran. Las exclamaciones tales como "imparable", "asombroso ", y "nunca lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto por mi mismo", eran comunes.

"Bien, Harry ciertamente ha revelado algo de su verdadera fuerza hoy" pensó Draco mientras el moreno se inclinaba contra él para sostenerse.

-Vamos Leo, déjame llevarte a casa antes de que pierdas el conocimiento- Draco apenas logró emitir una palabra antes de que el peso a su costado se hiciera exponencialmente más grande. Viendo que era demasiado tarde y Harry se había desmayado, el rubio sacó de su bolsillo el traslador que habían hecho para su viaje de vuelta. Sosteniendo a Harry firmemente, activó el dispositivo que iba a llevarles a casa.

Un solitario Mortifago estaba apartado al lado, mirando. Apretó fuertemente los dientes imaginando la recepción que conseguirían cuando informaran esta derrota a Lord Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro no iba a estar feliz con esta actuación. Por lo menos veintitrés Mortifagos que habían sido aturdidos o incapacitados de alguna otra manera, y otros tantos, si no más, habían sido heridos. Hasta ahora Lucius no había visto ninguna pérdida fatal, pero por lo que sabía, cualquier cosa podía haber pasado.

Los Mortifagos sólo habían conseguido herir a un puñado pequeño de aldeanos antes de que llegara la resistencia, y no habían matado a nadie. Parecía que la resistencia había ganado algunos refuerzos y que estos nuevos combatientes habían hecho ciertamente una perceptible diferencia en esta batalla. "Ese no será siempre el caso" se dijo Lucius con desprecio mientras miraba de soslayo a un mago desconocido que usaba un capucha púrpura.

Justo entonces el viento se levantó haciendo que la capucha del mago se moviera levemente. Lucius retuvo la respiración mientras vislumbraba el cabello de dicho mago. Reconocería ese color del pelo en cualquier lugar pues le era íntimamente familiar, dado que lo veía cada vez que se miraba en un espejo.

¿Qué demonios estaba Draco haciendo aquí y por qué en el nombre de Salazar estaba usando esa horrible capucha púrpura? Lucius estaba asombrado mientras comenzaba a comprender la traición de su propio hijo. Mientras continuaba corriendo, comenzó a reflexionar. Si Draco era uno de los magos que usaban esa capucha de diferente color, ¿entonces quién demonios era el otro? Antes de que el pensamiento hubiera cruzado totalmente la mente del mago rubio, surgió una furtiva sospecha en cuanto a quien era exactamente esa otra persona. Prometiéndose que su querido hijo pagaría su doble traición, dio la espalda a los últimos restos de la batalla, sabiendo que tenía mucho que sopesar antes de aparecerse delante de su señor.

Harry gimió suavemente mientras intentaba moverse. Sin embargo, sus brazos no parecían querer responder. "_Merlín, no puedo recordar cuándo me he sentido así de cansado antes_." Reuniendo la suficiente fuerza, abrió lentamente los ojos. Se alegró al ver que estaba de regreso en su propia suave cama en el Pasillo de los Fundadores, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo recordar cómo había llegado allí.

Girando parcialmente la abeza a un lado, se sintió aliviado al ver que la silueta durmiente de Draco se acurrucaba al lado de él. Ignorando la protesta de sus músculos, se inclinó y presionó un suave beso en la sien del rubio. Desechando los recuerdos de la batalla que frecuentaban su mente, regresó dentro del abrazo de su amante mientras que una vez más alcanzaba el sueño rápidamente.

Hermione no lo habría visto de no haber sabido exactamente dónde mirar. Pero años de amistad y de saber muchos de los secretos del chico, hacían que supiera con precisión dónde podía ir si quería ocultarse y apartarse de todos. Durante la escuela, éste era el lugar secreto de Harry, adonde iba cuando necesitaba estar solo. Él no sabía que Hermione sabía sobre su lugar especial para ocultarse; pero un día durante su sexto año, ella se había cansado de que se desapareciera por cortos períodos de tiempo y lo había seguido. Ver a su amigo sentarse solo, con todo el dolor que generalmente guardaba oculto detrás de su habitual máscara expuesto y abierto, hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta de cuan discreto era una persona como Harry. No queriendo molestarlo más, lo había dejado solo, sin decirle jamás que sabía a donde iba en esas ocasiones, cuando intentaba escaparse de la sala común inadvertidamente.

Después de pasar todo un día y medio en la cama recuperándose ante la insistencia de Draco, Harry había conseguido zambullirse en la oscuridad y escaparse buscando una muy necesaria cuota de soledad. Sabía que Draco se enfadaría cuando volviera, pero se estaba sintiendo un poco abrumado con todo lo que había sucedido recientemente y quería algún tiempo a solas para ocuparse de sus cosas. Atrapado en los confines de sus propios pensamientos arremolinados, no escuchó que alguien se acercara hasta que una suave voz vino de en alguna parte directamente detrás de él.

-Pensé que podrías estar aquí.

Harry se envaró, reconociendo la voz de Hermione; realmente no había cambiado desde sus años allí juntos. Apartándose de la pared donde había estado agachado, en el pequeño rincón en la repisa de la ventana de uno de los pocos cuartos abandonados en lo alto de la torre sur, enderezó su alta silueta. Frotando distraídamente su espalda dolorida a causa de haber estado en una posición incómoda por tanto tiempo, el hombre de pelo oscuro hizo amague de salir del cuarto sin decir ni una palabra a la indeseada intrusa.

-Harry, espera, por favor no te vayas- Hermione llegó hasta él.

Deteniéndose sólo para apartar la mano en su brazo que estaba intentando evitar que saliera, Harry dio la vuelta para mirar dentro de los ojos marrones llenos de dolor de quien una vez había sido una de las dos personas más cercanas a él en todo el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Harry cansadamente. No quería llamarla Weasley o Hermione, así que no se molestó en llamarla de ninguna forma.

Quitando LA mano de su brazo como si hubiera tocado un hierro ardiendo, Hermione mordió su labio. Siempre la valiente y confidente Gryffindor, ahora que estaba realmente sola cara a cara con Harry por primera vez en cinco años, no estaba segura de que decirle. Oh, interiormente sabía a donde quería llegar con esta conversación, habiéndolo representado repetidas veces, usando muchos diferentes escenarios, desde el día que Dumbledore les había dicho que Harry no había matado a Ginny y Colin. Cada escenario, sin importar las palabras exactas que fueran habladas o la atmósfera en que fueran dichas, terminaba siempre de la misma manera, con Harry perdonándola. Pero ahora, de alguna manera, estando frente al hombre que había dañado tan terrible e irrevocablemente, dudaba de alguna manera que el perdón fuera a ser concedido ese día.

-Harry, por favor, sólo quiero un momento de tu tiempo- Hermione no podía evitar que su voz temblara levemente-. Yo...necesito hablar contigo, por favor-, suplicó, temiendo que él una vez más se apartara de ella.

Harry estiró el brazo y pasó una mano a través de su pelo desordenándolo, pues tenía el hábito de hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso o inseguro sobre algo. Hermione era la única persona que realmente no había tratado desde su regreso a Hogwarts. Ella estaba presente en las reuniones de la Orden, pero su papel estaba relacionado sobre todo con la investigación y estrategia y no participaba en las sesiones de entrenamiento físico o en las batallas reales. Harry había conseguido ser lo bastante bueno para evitarla totalmente, esperando que si la ignoraba por suficiente tiempo, ella sólo desaparecería y lo dejaría en paz. Sin embargo, debía haberla conocido mejor, Hermione era demasiado persistente para dejarlo ir cuando algo era importante para ella y sea cual fuera la razón, aparentemente esta conversación era importante.

Cuando estaban en le escuela, una noche un grupo de sus compañeros de clase se habían quedado hasta tarde en la noche, especulando sobre qué forma tomarían sus transformaciones de animago, si eran bastante afortunados como para convertirse en uno. Había sido una decisión casi unánime que Hermione habría sido una lechuza, debido principalmente a su inteligencia y claridad mental. Pero Harry se había mostrado disidente, creyendo en su lugar que Hermione habría sido un bulldog, conocido por su tenacidad y poca disposición para ceder. El moreno argumentó que por esa razón el sombrero seleccionador había puesto a la chica en Gryffindor en vez de Ravenclaw. Había sido una antigua broma de muchos años por toda la torre.

Asintiendo su consentimiento, Harry se puso cómodo en el alféizar de la ventana e indicó a Hermione que se le uniera.

-Primero de todo, Harry, quiero agradecerte por salvar la vida de Fred. Si no hubiera sido por ti, él estaría probablemente loco o muerto ahora, y la familia no habría podido manejar el perderlo, no tan poco tiempo después de perder a George- sacudió su cabeza cuando parecía que Harry iba a interrumpirla. Ella recordó cómo Harry siempre odio que le agradecieran por algo que sentía que cualquier persona hubiera hecho de haber estado en su posición.

Hermione tragó, su boca repentinamente muy seca, antes de continuar.

-Mira, Harry, he tenido intención de hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ha sido difícil encontrarte solo alguna vez. Parece como si hubieses estado evitándome... no que yo te culparía si así fuera- Hermione agregó rápidamente el último pedazo cuando Harry levantó sus cejas en acusación.

-Esto es realmente duro, y apreciaría si me dejas hablar sin interrupciones, y entonces cuando termine puedes decir lo que quisieras. ¿Bien?

Harry asintió otra vez, no se fiaba de si mismo para abrir su boca; seguro que algo sarcástico y áspero saldría.

Hermione le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, luego la sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápidamente como había llegado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh Dios, Harry, lo siento tanto. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué horrores pasaste directamente, y sé que sentirlo es tan insuficiente- estaba retorciendo sus manos con tanta fuerza que Harry estaba temiendo que pudiera dislocarse los dedos-. No te culpo por no perdonarnos a Ron o a mí por el papel que hicimos en el séptimo año y tienes razón. Lo tendríamos que haber sabido. Debimos haber tenido más fe en la persona a quien amamos como un hermano. Debimos haber confiado en lo que gritaban nuestros instintos. Pero Harry, no lo hicimos. Y porque no lo hicimos, una persona que significaba el mundo para nosotros tuvo que sufrir más de lo que cualquier persona común sufrirá alguna vez.

En ese punto Hermione estaba gritando tan fuerte que era difícil entenderla.

-Sólo necesito decirte que realmente te amo, lo sabes. Tú eras mi fuerza, mi sistema de apoyo, la única persona con quien podía contar para ayudarme a sacar mi nariz fuera de un libro y concentrarme en el mundo que me rodeaba- Gse detuvo brevemente para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por su cara.

Todo el tiempo que Hermione había estado hablando, Harry estaba intentando desesperadamente recordarse a si mismo que ésta no era la misma chica que le había ayudado infinidad de veces en Historia de la Magia y las clases de Pociones. Que ella no era la misma amiga que había creído en él en segundo año cuando la escuela pensaba que era el heredero de Slytherin y responsable de los ataques; y quien en cuarto año, cuando ninguna otra persona creía que él no había puesto por voluntad propia su nombre en el cáliz del fuego, había estado allí. Esta persona que se sentaba aquí, cerca de él, no era la misma que había trabajado incansablemente para ayudarle a aprender el Hechizo Convocador y muchos otros hechizos y maldiciones durante sus primeros seis años en Hogwarts. Harry estaba en una confusión emocional. Cada instinto le gritaba para que llegara a esta alma doliente y aliviara su miseria. Pero, simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía perdonarla por no apoyarlo en ese momento crítico que había vuelto su vida al revés.

-Ron y yo no merecemos tener a alguien como tú en nuestras vidas, Harry. Es asombroso cómo incluso después de todo por lo que has pasado, sigues siendo tan bueno, tan puro- sus lágrimas había comenzado a reducir un poco.

-Al principio, no podría creer que realmente habías vuelto aquí a luchar en este tremendo desastre de Dios, pero siempre te subestimé, ¿verdad? Eres la única persona que conozco que constantemente antepone lo que quieren y necesitan otros antes que lo suyo propio, incluyendo la presente. Y eso es algo para estar muy orgulloso- Hermione respiró hondo-. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Harry. Has hecho maravillas con tu vida. Tiene dos hermosos y asombrosos niños y gente en tu vida que te ama verdaderamente- los pensamientos de Hermione retornaron brevemente a su obvia relación con Draco Malfoy. Al principio el hecho de que los dos hombres eran amantes y compañeros fue duro de aceptar. No porque ambos eran hombres, sino porque ese del que estaban hablando era Malfoy. El mismo Draco Malfoy que constantemente había salido a su camino para hacer desgraciadas las vidas del trío de Gryffindor. Pero el verlos juntos estos últimos meses, hizo a Hermione darse cuenta que había mucho más en Draco de lo que ellos habían imaginado nunca. Él era sólo otra persona a la que habían juzgado mal. Era muy evidente que Draco y Harry compartían un amor que pocas personas eran lo bastante afortunadas como para presenciar, mucho menos para participar. Estaba igualmente claro que Draco amaba a los niños de Harry con locura. Era comúnmente aceptado por todo el castillo la idea de que Harry, Draco y los gemelos eran una singular unidad familiar.

Sabiendo todo esto, Hermione levantó los ojos suplicantes y miró fijamente a Harry.

-Sé que _nunca_ me perdonarás por lo que te hice. Arruiné nuestra amistad y pude haber arruinado tu vida. No merezco tu perdón, pero sólo quería que supieras que estoy tan terriblemente arrepentida y que aún me preocupo por ti muy profundamente.

Casi como el aire que salía de un globo, Hermione pareció desinflarse justo delante de los ojos de Harry cuando terminó su discurso. Con toda la otra mierda que llenaba su mente, el joven realmente no quería tener que tratar con esto esta noche también, pero ahora no había manera de ignorarlo. Reclinándose contra la pared de piedra y cruzando los brazos defensivamente, puso tanta distancia como pudo entre los dos. Tomando una decisión, se dirigió a la afligida mujer.

-También te amé. Además de Sirius, tú y Ron eran los únicos seres que consideraba familia- Harry estudió el marco de piedra de la ventana mientras intentaba expresar lo que estuvo sintiendo todos esos años-. Nunca podré transmitir como me sentí cuando me di cuenta que tú y Ron pensabais que era capaz de hacer tales despreciables actos hacia dos personas que consideraba que eran mis cercanos y personales amigos. Demonios, Ginny era casi como una hermana pequeña para mí. Estás en lo correcto Hermione; nunca podré perdonarte. Casi me destruiste.

Harry oyó un suave sollozo en confirmación de su anterior declaración.

-Si algún otro hubiera estado en el tipo de problemas que tuve, las primeras personas que habrían salido para ayudarlo serían sus padres, su familia. Pero ves que mis padres habían dado ya sus vidas por mí y por todos en esta comunidad abandonada de Dios. Era un huérfano; no tenía ninguna familia que hablara por mí. No había nadie que pudiera salir para ayudarme. Demonios, Sirius todavía estaba huyendo del Ministerio cuando me arrestaron.

Habría podido perdonarte por como me trataste en el Gran Comedor. Estábamos todos en estado de shock; pero después había esperado que vieras las cosas como eran verdaderamente, pero no lo hiciste nunca. Tú y Ron erais mi familia, y me abandonasteis cuando más os necesité.

Nunca seremos como éramos el uno con el otro; simplemente no puedo acercarme a ti otra vez. La primera vez el daño fue demasiado aplastante y tengo demasiadas pérdidas en mi vida como para causarme otra caída emocional como esa. No te evitaré, y seré cortés contigo, pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer ahora- no queriendo que ella llorara más, Harry sintió la necesidad de seguir hablando-. Tengo la esperanza de que algún día, quizás podremos sentarnos y recordar el pasado, hablar sobre los buenos tiempos como los viejos amigos que éramos, pero simplemente no puedo ser ese amigo para ti justo ahora.

Habiendo dicho todo lo que sentía que era necesario ser dicho, Harry se levantó una vez más para irse. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Hermione hizo una última pregunta.

-Antes, en el séptimo año, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste que encontraste el libro de almas y que tu madre era la hija de Molly y Tom Riddle?

Dando la vuelta, Harry reparó en la desplomada figura aún sentada en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Realmente no lo sé. Creo que fue en parte porque era un secreto tan terrible que necesitaba mucho tiempo para procesarlo yo mismo. Tampoco quise más atención que la que tenía ya, y sabía que si se filtraba que Voldemort era mi abuelo esa publicidad sería terrible, por no mencionar que no quería que Voldemort descubriera sobre nuestra relación. Te lo habría dicho eventualmente, pero no estaba listo en el momento en que me arrestaron. Sin embargo, me hizo feliz cuando me enteré que Molly era mi abuela. Hasta el momento de mi detención, ella había sido siempre mi madre sustituta, así que fue agradable descubrir que era verdaderamente una madre para mí de cierto modo. Sólo necesitaba algún tiempo para ordenar mis propios sentimientos sobre la materia antes de divulgar sobre ella.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia el fuerte hombre y vio que vulnerable había sido con diecisiete años; algo de esa vulnerabilidad todavía hoy estaba en evidencia. Las palabras 'Era un huérfano ' la habían golpeado fuerte. Todo el tiempo que habían sido amigos, ella nunca había visto a Harry como huérfano. Seguro que todos sabían que habían matado a sus padres, pero la realidad de eso nunca pareció real. Quizás era porque todos siempre pensaron que Harry era tan fuerte, casi más grande que la vida. Nadie quiso ver a su héroe como un solitario pequeño, asustado y sin padres.

-Por favor, excúsame, pero me he ausentado por demasiado tiempo y mi familia de seguro está preocupada- librándose de la joven mujer con sólo un breve vistazo adicional, Harry dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Desde el balcón de sus dependencias, Draco observaba con tristeza como Harry corría a través de los terrenos. Para la mayoría de los observadores, sólo parecía como si el joven estuviera fuera ejercitándose, pero Draco sabía que no. Harry estaba haciendo más que trabajar en su forma física; estaba escapando. Corría como si los mismos demonios del infierno lo persiguieran. Parecía que la batalla había hecho las cosas aún más reales para él, y el heredero de los Fundadores una vez más sentía todo el peso del mundo apoyado sobre sus delgados hombros.

Más rápido y más rápido, corrió hasta que físicamente no podía moverse rápido. Sólo cuando Draco pensó que Harry tendría que reducir la velocidad, una vez se sorprendió cuando Harry gradualmente comenzó a variarla. Entonces a medio ritmo, dos pies moviéndose sobre la suave hierba larga se convirtieron en cuatro.

Draco nunca antes había visto la tercera forma de animago de Harry, aunque había sospechado que la tenía y cuál era. Las pistas habían estado allí, en la pintura que Harry tenía colgada sobre la cama en California. La oscura, negra forma de un poderoso gato grande si aumentaba un tanto su velocidad, y pronto todo lo que Draco pudo ver fue un pequeño punto donde el lustroso animal salió corriendo de su campo visual.

Draco estaba preocupado. Había tomado a Harry mucho tiempo recuperar su fuerza después de la batalla. Incluso ahora, alrededor de una semana más tarde, la cara de su pareja todavía lucía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

Eso podía ser debido en parte al hecho de que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a agotar mucha energía, pero Draco no estaba convencido que el agotamiento de Harry fuera atribuible sólo a eso. Evan todavía se levantaba de vez en cuando durante la noche teniendo pesadillas y Harry se levantaba y consolaba siempre a su hijo, incluso cuando Draco insistía en que él lo cuidaría. Pero incluso en aquellas noches en que Draco estaba seguro de que Harry había conseguido dormir la noche entera, aún despertaba cansado, evidencia de lo cual se mostraba prominentemente en su cara. Allí tenía que estar sucediendo algo más, pero Draco estaba perdido en cuanto a lo que podría ser.

Desde la batalla, Harry se presionaba incluso más fuerte. Entrenaba por horas sin fin, con muy pocos o ningún descanso. Casi como si estuviera determinado en forzar su cuerpo para poder acomodar a la gran efusión de magia que últimamente necesitaría para ser usada en el futuro encuentro con los Mortifagos. Su duelo había llegado a ser tan feroz que Draco y Severus eran los únicos que siempre se ofrecían voluntariamente a combatir con él, ya que todos siempre terminaban magullados y heridos. Su cuerpo, que había estado previamente en gran forma, había llegado a ser incluso más definido y levemente más musculoso.

Una suave mano en su brazo lo alertó de la presencia de Nicole. Ella también debía haber estado observando a Harry.

-Simplemente no lo entiende, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella tranquilamente.

Estaba en la punta de la lengua de Draco preguntar lo que específicamente pensaba Nicole que Harry no entendía, pues sabía que había muchas cosas que el obstinado hombre rechazaba reconocer. Sintiendo que era más seguro sólo encogerse de hombros, volvió a mirar fijamente al último punto en donde había visto a Harry.

-No entiende cuánto significa para todos- continuó ella.

Draco estaba por lo menos un poco conmocionado ante la perspicacia de Nicole. Ella era una bruja muy brillante y realmente no le había llevado mucho tiempo para ver cómo la gente en Hogwarts trataba a Harry. El joven era el centro de atención inmediata desde que entraba en un cuarto, sin importar quién estuviera allí o qué más sucediera en ese momento. En reuniones o discusiones, raramente ofrecía sus opiniones, pero cuando lo hacía, sus sugerencias o comentarios eran tratados como si valieran oro. La gente le tenía deferencia en todas las cosas. No que a Harry le preocupara o quisiera la atención.

Harry ni siquiera notaba cómo todas las caras de los niños se iluminaban sólo al verlo, incluso en la guardería cuando iban a recoger a los gemelos después de que su sesión de juego terminara. Harry sencillamente tenía un efecto asombroso sobre la gente. Sólo que era mala para ver todo esto por si mismo. Era demasiado crítico consigo mismo, poniendo expectativas irracionales sobre si mismo que nadie podía ver.

Draco suspiró abatidamente sabiendo que Harry no volvería hasta que hubiera podido contener a los demonios que lo frecuentaban, por lo menos sobre una base temporal.

Algunos días más tarde, Harry y Draco fueron a recoger a los gemelos de su sesión de juego de la tarde en la guardería. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí, vieron a una muy agotada bruja de guardería que estaba de pie al lado de Evan, quien estaba gritando suavemente y luciendo un labio ensangrentado.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para evaluar correctamente la situación, antes de que Draco comenzara a hacer un mohín.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?- exigió el hombre rubio enojado, inclinándose para examinar más de cerca del labio de Evan.

-Señor Malfoy, por favor modere su lenguaje, está en un centro de guardería para niños pequeños- reprendió la matrona del lugar.

Draco comentó desdeñosamente a la mujer más vieja.

-Usted ni siquiera ha comenzado a oír la extensión de mi lenguaje; ahora sugiero que haga algo útil y comience a explicar por qué Evan está aquí de pie sangrando.

Dando a Draco una mirada de desaprobación, la matrona comenzó su explicación.

-Evan se metió en un altercado con otro de los estudiantes. Le dio un puñetazo al otro niño en el ojo primero y ella tomó represalias golpeando a Evan en la boca.

Harry se agachó y tomó a Evan, sin importarle la sangre que manchaba su túnica. Tan pronto como el pequeño cuerpo estuvo acurrucado contra el suyo propio y los gritos de Evan habían sido reducidos a gemidos, le preguntó por qué había entrado en la pelea.

-Ella fue una niña mala, papá.

-¿Quién te golpeó Evan?- la suave voz de Draco enmascaró su cólera ante el hecho de que alguien hubiera lastimado a su hijo. Harry sacudió la cabeza, advirtiendo al Slytherin, que perder el control no sería apropiado en ese momento. Realmente, Harry intentaba contenerse para no reírse de Draco. Era tan exagerado. Evan realmente no estaba lastimado, y por lo que dijo la trabajadora de la guardería, él había sido realmente quien comenzó la pelea, así que en todo caso, los padres del otro niño tenían más derecho de estar enojados que ellos. Pero Draco era malditamente lindo cuando se portaba todo protector.

-Becca lo hizo- contestó Matthew, mientras se encaminó hacia el lugar donde sus padres y hermano estaban de pie en el frente del cuarto.

-¿Quién?- inquirió Harry, mientras que Draco miraba alrededor del cuarto intentando identificar qué niño había asaltado a Evan.

Matthew lanzó a su padre una mirada de contrariedad, era claro que esperaba que él supiera inmediatamente de quién hablaba.

-La conoces papá, Weasel (la comadreja).

Harry intentó bajar a Evan al suelo de modo que pudiera dirigirse apropiadamente a su otro hijo, pero Evan tenía un firme apretón en su cuello; sabía que su hijo no iba a moverse pronto.

-Matthew Harrison, ¿qué te he dicho sobre insultar a la gente?- reprendió Harry.

Matthew puso ambas manos en sus caderas y piso fuerte con su pequeño pie, colérico.

-No estoy insultándola, ese es su nombre, 'Becca Weasel'.

Harry echó un vistazo en su compañero quien tenía una expresión avergonzada en la cara. Desde su vuelta a Hogwarts, Draco había vuelto de nuevo a llamar a Ron por el nombre con que le había insultado tan a menudo al pelirrojo en la escuela, y desafortunadamente lo hacía muy a menudo cuando los niños estaban presentes.

-¿Asumo que la hija de Ron está en esta clase?- ahora era el turno de Harry de mantener su temperamento bajo estricta vigilancia.

-Sí, su engendro comenzó a venir aquí algunos días después de que matriculáramos a los gemelos.

No que realmente le importara, pero Harry quisiera haber sabido que la hija de Ron y Hermione estaba en la misma clase con sus niños. ¡Narices!, biológicamente los gemelos eran primos en cierta clase de esta niña, Becca. Asintiendo para dejar a Draco saber que lo discutirían más tarde, después de que los niños se fueran a la cama, Harry bajo la mirada hacia Matthew.

-Amor, ¿viste lo qué sucedió?"

Matthew asintió.

-¿Me dirás por qué Evan golpeó a esa niña?

Matthew asintió otra vez y después habló en una ruidosa voz acusatoria.

-Ella dijo cosas malas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó Draco, mirando a una joven muchacha que estaba sentada en la esquina sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un paquete de hielo muggle en su ojo.

-Dijo que papá era malo; que papá había hecho que su mama llorara.

Harry suspiró, estaba temiendo que sucediera algo así. Compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Draco por encima de la cabeza de Matthew, Harry tomó la decisión de posponer el resto de esa discusión para otro día.

-Bien, lo qué ella dijo no fue muy agradable, pero esa no era ninguna razón para golpearla. No quiero oír más informes de que cualquiera de vosotros de que entráis en peleas en la escuela, ¿entendido?

Viendo el cabeceo de Matthew otra vez, y el susurro de Evan "bien," contra su cuello, Harry estuvo satisfecho, por lo menos por ahora. No podía quedarse parado más tiempo mientras uno de sus niños sufría dolor, así que dirigió su energía curativa a la pequeña silueta de Evan y el labio sangrante de su hijo fue reparado rápidamente sin el más pequeño rastro de que hubiera sido dañado nunca.

-¿Amigos, qué decís sobre salir de aquí? Vayamos a recoger nuestras escobas y practicar vuelo por un rato; y luego, cuando entremos, estoy seguro que si lo pedimos agradablemente, podemos conseguir que uno de los elfos domésticos nos traiga un poco de helado, ¿qué pensáis?

Sabiendo que acababa de decir las palabras mágicas, miró las caras de Draco y Matthew iluminarse y Evan dejo de apretarle con tanta fuerza. Desde que los muchachos había conseguido las escobas para su cumpleaños, todo lo que ellos querían hacer era volar. Y con padres como los que tenían, ¿quien podría culparlos? No impresionaba a nadie cuando ambos muchachos pronto zumbaban en el aire tan rápido como sus escobas de entrenamiento lo permitirían, demostrando una excepcional habilidad natural.

Poco tiempo más tarde, compartiendo una cálida sonrisa con su compañero, Harry golpeó con el pie la tierra y pronto estaba zumbando alrededor, jugando con los niños que adoraba sobre todo lo demás.

Continuará..........

Hola Chicas, aquí dejamos la actualización, muy tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Comentarios plisss. Pueden pasar por SlasHeaven (allí somos alima21), tenemos varias historias nuevas muy buenas, también una de la pareja Harry/Draco. Besos

Marla: Hola!! Muy tarde, pero aquí les dejamos un nuevo capi. Hasta el capi 31 nadie ha muerto, pero no garantizamos que no vaya a pasar. Besos y cuídate

Snivelly: Hola!! Evan no está conectado a Voldemort. No sabemos si Remus y Severus son algo más que amigos, tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa. Besitos

Txiri: hola!! Es normal no ha estado ni en los cumpleaños ni en el nacimiento, y se siente eufórico en su primer cumpleaños. Besitos amiga

Mint=Sak-Angel25: Vaya!! Muchas gracias!! Totalmente de acuerdo el fict es muy bueno, para nosotras de los mejores que hemos leído. Gracias por leerlo (aunque leerte 22 capítulos de este tamaño es toda una aventura jajaja). Besos

Sailor Earth: Hola amiga! Cuesta mucho traducirla pero luego lo pienso y me gusta tanto que al final ma merece la pena el desgaste de mi neurona jajaja. Draco es un amor, siempre tan protector y cariñoso...yo quero uno como él!!! Jajaja fue buenísima la guerra de comida, me imagino si hubiera sido una guerra de tartas como la de los cumpleaños jajaja. No, Harry no le dejo, ¿cómo le va a dejar? Nop, Draco ahora está sólo con Harry. Gracias mosquetera!! Besos

Malena: Wow los 22 de golpe, ¡¡¡gracias!!! Besos

Gala Snape: ¿¿¿Abandonado??? Eso nunca!!! Podremos tardar tiempo, pero no lo dejaremos a medias. Jajaja si antes fue un mes, ahora han sido más de dos, sorry se juntaron un montón de cosas. Besos

Murtilla: No lo sabemos, ya veremos que pasa con ellos...Sip, Harry estará al frente de la batalla. Besitos

Paula Moonlight: Hola!! Gracias!! Lo hacemos con gusto. Las actualizaciones siempre se nos retrasan, pero haremos lo posible para hacerlas cuanto antes. Besos

OneMomentInTime: Hi!! Tanks, this story is fantastic, we only hoped that the author finishes it, many more people will be able to enjoy the exitement, right? Greeting and thank you very much

Mickaelle: Jajaja, lo sentimos, no es apropósito. Vamos lo más rápido que podemos. Muchas gracias!! Besos


	24. LA EMBOSCADA

**Nota de Alima: Sorry por el retraso, aunque me pasaron muchas cosas, no tengo perdón (María). Sólo podemos decir que el próximo estará en muchísimo menos tiempo. Besos y gracias por los ánimos y por continuar ahí.**

**Gracias a Belezza2001 por su ayuda. **

**Capítulo dedicado a Mick, el amiguito más persistente y con mayor fe de todo el mundo mágico. Mil gracias por seguir todavía ahí y verás que el próximo llegara más pronto. **

CAPÍTULO 24: **LA EMBOSCADA**

Draco corrió hacia el castillo, sus pensamientos más felices de lo habitual. Claramente, la guerra había dado un giro y, lo que era más importante, Harry parecía estar llevándolo mejor. Aunque no estaban ganando exactamente, ciertamente tampoco estaban perdiendo de una forma tan desastrosa como antes. La resistencia ciertamente había florecido bajo el liderazgo no oficial de Harry. Si Harry pensaba que era famoso antes, no era nada comparado a lo que la gente ahora pensaba de él. La única diferencia es que ahora, ni siquiera él podía sostener que no era una fama merecida.

La gente respetaba y admiraba a Harry por el hombre que era, no por la leyenda que había sido. Era divertido mirar cuando los planes de batalla eran discutidos mientras los combatientes buscaban a Harry para determinar cuál sería su papel en la próxima confrontación y luego luchaban por ser incluidos en las escuadrillas desplegadas cerca del lugar donde el moreno estaría luchando. Todos sabían que Harry tenía la mejor oportunidad de tener éxito y, más en el punto, sólo de sentían a salvo cuando Harry estaba cerca.

Desde su regreso, él solo había conseguido salvar incontables vidas de muggles y magos; su fuerza y determinación eran incomparables, así como sus superiores habilidades mágicas. Apenas habían pasado tres meses y medio desde su regreso a Hogwarts, pero en ese tiempo, Harry se había ganado totalmente al pueblo, sin intentarlo siquiera. No había duda en su mente que cuando esa cosa hubiera sido eliminada, la comunidad mágica estaría de rodillas rogando a Harry que les proporcionara sus consejos en un puesto más 'oficial'. "_No que eso pudiera llegar a pasar alguna vez_", Draco se rió entre dientes. Harry echaría a correr en la dirección opuesta si alguien siquiera le sugería tal cosa; claro, correría después de que hubiera hechizado concienzudamente a la persona lo bastante valiente para sugerirlo.

El mismo Harry había comenzado a cambiar también, ya no estaba todo el tiempo tan distante como había estado cuando regresaron. Seguro, aún era reservado, especialmente con la gente que había conocido antes de su encarcelamiento, pero participaba en las discusiones que sentía que eran de utilidad e incluso, en alguna rara ocasión, había sido visto compartiendo una sonrisa o una carcajada con alguien.

Ante el pensamiento de poder ver ese hermoso rostro iluminado con risas sinceras, Draco recordó el divertido Halloween que tuvo con Harry y los gemelos sólo unas pocas noches antes.

Flashback

Draco miraba como Harry pasaba su mano a través de su ya despeinado cabello, haciendo que los pocos mechones que permanecían en su lugar terminaran por levantarse y unirse a sus vecinos. Draco se hubiera reído entre dientes de las payasadas de su compañero si no estuviera tan preocupado. Era Halloween y por alguna razón, Harry Potter y Halloween simplemente no parecían llevarse.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que Draco había conocido a Harry, pasó un Halloween que no sucediera algo malo. No sólo era un día desgraciado para siempre por ser el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, sino que, históricamente, ese día había estado lleno de acontecimientos desagradables como: luchas contra trolls enormes como montañas, susurros de basilisco y gatos petrificados, su nombre siendo extraído del cáliz del fuego y una variedad de otros no tan maravillosos sucesos. Innecesario decir, Harry y Draco estaban simplemente ansiosos porque ese día terminara de una vez.

Los dos hombres acababan de entrar en su apartamento después de pasar la tarde discutiendo estrategias de guerra y tácticas de batalla con los miembros de la Orden, cuando fueron atacados por dos bultos de piel negra. Rodando juguetonamente por el ataque, Harry se cayó al suelo, fingiendo estar herido, e inmediatamente se rindió antes de dar la vuelta cerca de Matthew. El joven muchacho chilló de la risa mientras Harry rodaba al pequeño sobre su espalda y comenzaba a hacer cosquillas en su barriguita.

Sorprendido de ver a sus hijos disfrazados como algún tipo de animal, Draco rápidamente siguió a Harry y pronto estaba debajo de Evan, quien estaba gruñendo y fingiendo arañar su cara. Pronto, aburrido con ese juego, el niño empujó a su padre y gateó a donde su hermano estaba luchando juguetonamente con su papá.

Después de que los gemelos hubieran sometido exitosamente a Harry y hubieran recuperado el aliento después de reír tan fuertemente, Draco no pudo evitar preguntar:

¿Y ustedes dos por qué están disfrazados?- aún estaba perplejo ante sus disfraces.

Matthew miró fijamente a su padre, sus ojos verde oscuro muy abiertos con incredulidad.

Truco o regalo- su tono no dejo dudas en la mente de Draco de que su hijo pensaba que su pregunta había sido muy tonta.

Draco apartó los ojos del lugar donde su pequeño hijo estaba parado frente a él, usando lo que sólo podía ser descrito como un leotardo negro. El leotardo tenía pelo negro en los dobladillos, cuello y alrededor de los tobillos. Tenía una larga cola negra, y posadas en lo alto de su cabeza estaban las negras orejas alzándose de su desordenado pelo negro. En la cara del niño había bigotes y su nariz había sido hechizada para mostrarse color rosa y parecía estar estremeciéndose ligeramente. Su hermano estaba vestido de manera idéntica. Lanzando a Harry una mirada penetrante, preguntó:

¿Estoy entendiendo que nuestros hijos van a hacerle travesuras a la gente disfrazados como gatos negros?

Harry intentó ocultar su amplía sonrisa con la mano mientras bostezaba con cansancio.

Bueno, no exactamente. Ellos sólo harían travesuras si no consiguen un regalo.

Ya veo- dijo Draco lentamente, aún sin entender el concepto-. ¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?- preguntó, mientras lanzaba a Harry una mirada preocupada. El cansancio que había estado afligiendo a Harry parecía estar cediendo un tanto, pero su nivel de energía estaba aún inusualmente bajo.

Oh, vamos Draco, es una tradición de Halloween. Pequeños niños disfrazados, yendo de puerta en puerta pidiendo a la gente regalos. Generalmente, la gente les da a los niños un caramelo y luego los pequeños siguen a la siguiente puerta. Pero si la gente no tiene un regalo para los niños, bien, entonces a estos les está permitido gastarles una pequeña broma, de ahí el nombre 'truco o regalo'. Seguramente tú lo hiciste cuando eras un niño- Nicole, que había diseñado los trajes de los niños, se rió de la expresión horrorizada en la cara de Draco. A veces ese hombre podía ser tan... bien, tan inglés.

Absolutamente no. No vas a convertir a mis niños en vulgares mendigos. No puedo creer que siquiera sugirieras tal cosa- Draco miró con furia a la niñera-. Además, soy un Malfoy, nosotros nunca pedimos a los vecinos nada, si vemos algo que queremos lo compramos, o más a menudo, simplemente lo tomamos.

Harry rodó sus ojos. Sabía que los gemelos habían cogido el hábito de truco o regalo durante su último año en California y que esta tradición en concreto, para la celebración del Halloween, no era algo que se hacía usualmente en Europa. No que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ir como cualquier niño la hubiera tenido, pero seguramente Dudley habría brincado ante la oportunidad de ir de puerta en puerta exigiendo caramelos.

Harry abrazó a su compañero de alma.

Mira Dray, es sólo una noche al año, y será muy divertido para los gemelos. Además, han estado planificándolo todo el mes, no se lo estropees¿de acuerdo?

Incluso Dumbledore ha dado su bendición de permitir a los niños del castillo celebrar la fiesta de esta forma 'Americana'- agregó Nicole, viendo que Draco seguía estando indeciso.

Draco intentó mirar a cualquier lugar menos a las personas que estaban paradas delante de él mientras pensaba en esta extraña costumbre, pero en todas las partes que miraba había un recordatorio de Halloween. Por lo visto, Nicole y los muchachos, con la ayuda de algunos elfos domésticos, habían adornado su apartamento para la fiesta. Las calaveras talladas con misteriosas caras estaban iluminadas con interminables velas, e imágenes de gatos negros y globos blancos, que Draco asumió que eran fantasmas, y mujeres feas con las caras verdes y largas narices torcidas, adornaban las paredes.

Incapaz de oponerse a los cuatro pares de ojos suplicantes, cedió.

Vale, me doy por vencido- suspiró-. Y si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien. ¿Qué clase de bromas tienen planeadas?

Nicole apenas dio una última mirada a las cuatro cabezas agrupadas juntas en el medio de una muy seria discusión, y sacudiendo la cabeza con aprobación, se encaminó hacia el piso superior, alegre de que los muchachos fueran a salirse con la suya.

Más tarde esa noche, luego de una cena ligera, los gemelos, disfrazados, estuvieron finalmente listos para marcharse. Nicole, cortésmente, había decidido que Draco y Harry los acompañaran en su excursión, mientras ella se quedaba atrás, ante el improbable acontecimiento de que alguien encontrara sus aposentos y pidiera caramelos. Mientras se preparaban para irse, Evan examinó a sus padres, ninguno de los cuales había podido ser convencido para usar un disfraz, a pesar del mejor intento de soborno de Nicole.

Papi gato- exigió el pequeño.

Harry sonrió.

No, no esta vez, Evan.

Papi gato- esta vez era Matthew quien exigía que su papá hiciera algo.

Draco se dio cuenta rápidamente. Harry nunca le había revelado específicamente su tercera forma de animago, pero él lo había visto un par de veces cuando estaba transformado, generalmente cuando estaba corriendo y necesitaba escaparse de las cosas por un rato.

Vamos Harry. Es perfecto. Nadie sabrá que eres tú.

Harry realmente no estaba sorprendido de que Draco supiera sobre su forma de felino. No se lo había estado ocultando a su amante deliberadamente, pero tampoco se había presentado la oportunidad de contarle. Los muchachos amaban todas sus formas, pero les gustaba especialmente la de la pantera negra. A veces, cuando los chicos eran más pequeños, mientras tomaban su siesta por la tarde, Harry se enroscaba a su lado y los hacía dormir con su profundo ronroneo.

Harry asintió ligeramente y momentos después, en donde una vez había estado parado, apareció un gato enorme. La piel de la pantera era del negro más oscuro, sin rastros del matiz rojo que se encuentra comúnmente en algunos animales negros. Su forma era elegante y atlética, poderosamente construido para velocidad y agilidad. Su piel era sedosa, lustrosa y suave, y sus ojos eran del mismo verde esmeralda profundo.

¡Papi gato, papi gato!- los gemelos comenzaron a animar repetidas veces, claramente excitados. Era obvio que habían pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo con esta particular pantera y muy probablemente, Nicole había diseñado sus actuales disfraces para parecerse a él.

Vamos chicos, en marcha- propuso, y cuando creyó nadie estaba escuchando, agregó en voz baja-, y acabemos con esto lo más rápidamente posible.

Al oír las últimas palabras de su compañero, la pantera gruñó y descubrió levemente sus dientes en advertencia.

Así que supongo que ahora también tienes oídos extra sensibles- comentó Draco tranquilamente, ignorando la advertencia de su compañero, mientras se encaminaban a la sección principal del castillo.

La noche había sido ciertamente una aventura. No eran el único grupo que había decidido disfrazarse e ir a buscar truco o regalo, pero ciertamente eran los únicos con una pantera negra acompañándolos. Ignorando las miradas que la pantera estaba recibiendo, los chicos pronto comenzaron a golpear las puertas, gritando "Truco o Regalo".

Sólo alrededor de la mitad de los habitantes había entendido completamente el aviso de Dumbledore sobre las actividades de Halloween. Los que habían comprendido el mensaje tenían preparados maravillosos regalos para los niños, que éstos rápidamente colocaban en sus interminables sacos después de dar un rápido gracias'. Los que no habían entendido el mensaje habían tenido una sorpresa muy grande.

Harry había hecho prometer a Draco que no interferiría con ninguno de los trucos que los gemelos habían planeado a menos que la situación llegara a ser peligrosa. Viendo imposible que niños de tres años pudieran efectuar una broma peligrosa, Draco convino.

No llevó a Draco mucho tiempo comprender del por qué Harry parecía seguro de que los gemelos serían capaces de dedicar un cuidado adecuado sobre sus propias bromas. Las de estos dos no estaban ni malditamente relacionadas con las que efectuaban los merodeadores o los famosos gemelos Weasley, en absoluto. Un hombre abrió la tercera puerta a la que habían llegado. Claramente, no había oído antes sobre truco o regalo pues no tenía ningún regalo preparado para los niños. Los gemelos sólo fruncieron el ceño por un segundo antes de mirarse uno al otro. Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el hombre estaba allí de pie, con un traje anaranjado brillante y el pelo púrpura. El sujeto ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le habían jugado una broma antes de que cerrara su puerta.

Los gemelos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Su risa era contagiosa y pronto Draco estuvo riéndose con ellos. Cuando se calmaron, se inclinó y susurró en el oído de la pantera:

¿Más magia sin varita?

La pantera sonrió y cabeceó.

La noche continuó por ese camino, con los gemelos consiguiendo regalos o las personas que abrían la puerta consiguiendo una broma. Conforme la noche avanzaba, Draco estuvo extremadamente impresionado, no sólo con la cantidad de control sobre la magia sin varita que sus jóvenes hijos exhibían, sino también con su creatividad. Algunos de los colores que lograron eran puro genio.

Una de las llamadas de los niños trajeron a un par de hombres pelirrojos a la puerta.

Hey Charlie, tenemos algunos gatos Potter en la puerta- Fred sonrió a los dos chicos que había visto sólo de lejos.

Charlie, también dio la bienvenida a esta oportunidad de saludar a sus sobrinos, aunque realmente eran sobrinos segundos, los Weasley consideraban a los gemelos Potter como sobrinos pues nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de considerar a Harry como sobrino.

Bien¿acaso éstos no son dos hermosos gatitos?- dijo Charlie con entusiasmo, mientras se arrodillaba para conseguir una mejor vista en los chicos.

Hey Charlie, Fred- saludó Draco a los dos hombres, bastante amistosamente-. ¿Y dónde está Bill? Pensé que ahora vivía aquí con ustedes.

Fred alzó la vista hacia el alto y delgado hombre rubio que acababa de poner una de sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de los hijos de Harry, en un gesto protector.

Bill está pasando esta noche en las dependencias de Ron y Hermione, ayudando a cuidar a mamá mientras Hermione está llevando a su hija para jugar a truco o regalo.

La posesividad de Draco, no sólo respecto a Harry sino también a los hijos de éste, no pasó desapercibida para Fred. La gente no se había dado cuenta de que aunque él y George siempre estaban bromeando durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la escuela, ya que así lo habían decidido, podían haber competido para altas marcas con un muy pequeño esfuerzo.

Fred era muy observador, y debido a que la gente tenía la tendencia a subestimarlo, a menudo se encontraba en ventaja. Sabía que Draco y Harry parecían estar muy enamorados, alguien tendría que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que era tan obvio. Pero él se preguntaba con frecuencia, cuanto tiempo exactamente llevarían involucrados ambos hombres.

Ahora, mirando de cerca los ojos de acero de uno de los gemelos, Fred pensó que puede que tuviera la respuesta a la pregunta más frecuentemente realizada alrededor del castillo desde el regreso de Harry. Fred acababa de descubrir quien era la 'madre' de los niños de Harry.

Rápidamente dejó de mirar los ojos del pequeño Potter sólo para capturar una mirada casi idéntica, aunque más vieja.

¿Algo mal, Fred?

La pregunta de Draco, suavemente expresada, tenía apenas el veneno suficiente como para hacer la advertencia que el hombre rubio no podía expresar con palabras en su entorno actual.

No Draco, no hay nada mal. Estaba intentando mirar de cerca a mi sobrino. No hemos sido presentados formalmente- dirigiéndose a los niños una vez más, Fred ofreció su mano al que estaba más cerca de Draco-. Hola, mi nombre es Fred y soy tu tío¿cómo te llamas?

La pantera negra gruñó bajo en su garganta cuando Fred se llamó su tío. Sin embargo, su gruñido pronto se detuvo cuando Draco lo pateó suavemente para hacerle callar. La única respuesta de Draco a la mirada de pura cólera de su compañero fue permanecer silencioso y levantar una ceja. Evan, primero miró la pantera y luego a Draco, pidiendo permiso antes de responder.

" _Bien, hay ciertas ventajas de discreción en que Harry esté disfrazado"_ pensó Draco mientras asentía animando a su hijo para que saludara a los Weasley.

Después de que los chicos hubieran sido presentados formalmente, Draco indicó que era hora de continuar. Charlie alargo la mano detrás de él y sacó un cuenco de caramelos brillantemente envueltos y se los ofreció a los gemelos. Harry dio un cabezazo a Draco justo cuando Matthew estaba a punto de alcanzar con su mano el cuenco para coger un puñado de caramelos.

Saben qué; creo que vamos a pasar. Disfruten del resto de la noche- Draco guiñó el ojo a Fred antes de arrancar a un resistente Matthew del cuenco contaminado de caramelos.

Para el momento en que llegaron a la puerta de Black, Draco estaba deseando que El Merodeador no tuvieran ningún regalo, ya que le gustaría ver lo que los gemelos le harían. Fue realmente extremadamente malo que Sirius abriera la puerta sosteniendo un gran cuenco lleno con barras de caramelo muggle. Después de deslizar algunos regalos extras en los bolsillos de los muchachos, Sirius retrocedió para admirar sus disfraces.

Hey Moony, mira que tenemos aquí.

Remus pronto se unió a su compañero de habitación en la puerta.

Vaya, si es uno...dos... tres gatos negros- Remus miró con curiosidad el tercer felino, una pantera de ojos verdes, intentando comprender qué le resultaba familiar en la bestia. Había algo extraño, Remus estaba seguro. Repentinamente, contuvo la respiración, dándose cuenta que el gato olía exactamente como Harry.

Harry estaba maldiciéndose por permitir que Draco y los chicos le convencieran de salir en esta forma. Era peligroso. Supo al momento en que Lupin había descubierto que él era la pantera.

¿Entonces Draco, dónde está Harry?

"_Dios bendiga a mi olvidadizo padrino"_, pensó Harry, mientras mantenía sus almendrados ojos de gato enfocados en el hombre lobo.

No pudo asistir; va a intentar alcanzarnos más tarde- mintió Draco.

Bien, Supongo que lo veré cuando regrese a su apartamento. Tengo intención de ir más tarde para pasar un rato con Nicole.

Sí, como si eso fuera algo nuevo. Creo que pasas casi tanto tiempo en el apartamento como lo hacemos Harry y yo- replicó Draco sarcásticamente. El fuerte flirteo entre Sirius y Nicole finalmente había materializado en forma de una cita a mediados de septiembre. Desde ese momento, los dos intentaban pasar tanto tiempo juntos como sus agitados horarios se lo permitían. No que a Draco le importara. Él estaba realmente muy feliz por los dos.

Los gemelos estaban poniéndose impacientes por pasar a la siguiente puerta en búsqueda de más regalos, aunque Draco estaba seguro que nunca podrían acabar el botín que habían rellenado ya en sus sacos.

Pero antes de que se marcharan del umbral, el pelo de los merodeadores había sido transformado, un brillante amarillo neón con puntas rojas para Moony, y un rosa pálido con espirales verde lima entremezclado al azar por todas partes para Padfoot. Los ojos de los gemelos se agrandaron cuando vieron el cambio. Metiendo prisa a su familia hacia la siguiente parada, Draco apenas podía contener sus risas ahogadas.

¿Y, cuál de ustedes hizo eso a su distinguido padrino y a su amigo? Y les acababan de dar todas esas pastillas de caramelo, eso no parece justo.

Matthew estaba horrorizado pensando que su padre les haría devolver sus caramelos por no seguir las reglas.

Yo no, yo no lo hice.

Sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba su hermano, Evan también negó con vehemencia estar implicado en la broma.

Las inocentes expresiones en las caras de sus hijos parecían demasiado sinceras para ser fingidas.

Bien, si ustedes dos no lo hicieron, y yo no lo hice, sólo queda otro candidato. ¿Harry?

La única respuesta de la pantera fue comenzar a ronronear y a frotar su cabeza a lo largo del muslo de Draco. Éste se arrodilló y rascó al gran gato detrás de la oreja.

Sabes, se supone que los animagos no pueden hacer magia mientras están en su forma animal. Pero tampoco se supone que sean capaces de hacer magia sin varita, así que imagino que de una desordenada forma Potter de hacer las cosas, esto realmente tiene alguna clase de sentido.

El único problema real con que se habían topado en toda la noche fue cuando los gemelos se prepararon para llamar a una de las puertas situada cerca de donde estaba el viejo dormitorio Gryffindor y Harry intentó detenerlos. Harry se había puesto entre los gemelos y la puerta, y no quería dejarlos pasar. Los gemelos habían intentado asediar a papá gato pero, en última instancia, Harry se había puesto en su camino y la puerta fue abandonada sin molestar

Harry podía sentir que la puerta conducía al apartamento donde vivían Hermione y Ron. No quería tratar con más Weasley esa noche. Se había sentido mal por la familia cuando se enteró de todas las cosas trágicas que habían tenido que soportar desde que había sido arrestado, y ciertamente se había sentido fatal por la condición actual de Molly. Si había un Weasley con quien consideraría hacer las paces sería ella, pero su condición mental actual no lo permitía. Harry tenía la esperanza de que un día quizá pudiera pasar algún tiempo con ella. Ella merecía justicia por lo que pasó. Merecía la verdad, y Harry estaba decidido a asegurarse de que la consiguiera, si sólo estuviera lo bastante coherente para entenderla.

Cansados y listos para regresar, los gemelos insistieron en una última parada antes de dirigirse a casa, las mazmorras. Draco miro con rabia a Harry cuando la pantera gruñó una vez más en protesta, y el felino decidió guardarse para si el resto de sus opiniones.

Una visita rápida y sin dificultad a Severus, y los gemelos estaban cargados incluso con más ranas de chocolate. Draco guiñó un ojo a la pantera cuando Snape se quejó de que Dumbledore había hecho que saliera y entregara caramelos a los mocosos del castillo y ninguno de ellos se había molestado en venir y ensuciarse visitando las mazmorras. Era agradable saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

De regreso en el apartamento, los chicos habían vaciado sus sacos de regalos en dos montones muy grandes. Después de que sus padres hubieran examinado cualquier artículo que pareciera sospechoso, escogieron una o dos piezas de cada montón que estimaron merecían ser probadas y dieron permiso a los chicos para atrincherarse

Sirius había llegado poco después de eso, aún ostentando su nueva apariencia. Eventualmente, Harry tuvo compasión del hombre, era difícil cortejar a alguien con el pelo rosa, así que regresó su pelo a la normalidad.

Total, la noche había sido un cambio agradable del tradicional Halloween de Hogwarts. Había estado llena de diversión y risas, y Draco estaba agradecido, no sólo por la alegría en los ojos de sus hijos sino también por Harry. La noche ciertamente había distraído al hombre moreno de su tristeza respecto a Halloween. Quién sabe, quizás esto marcaba una nueva época en los Halloween Potter.

Fin del Flash Back

Aún perdido en sus propios pensamientos, Draco continuó apurándose. Estaba retrasado. Harry seguro lo debía estar esperando, ya que se suponía que debería haberse reunido con él veinte minutos antes. Desafortunadamente, había estado ocupado con Severus, discutiendo sobre su última modificación en la poción para dormir sin sueños. Basada en la investigación que había llevado a cabo en su increíble laboratorio de pociones, era capaz de eliminar todas las características adictivas de dicha poción. Eso ciertamente sería una ventaja cuando los pacientes necesitaran tomar este tipo de sustancia a largo plazo.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción cuando recordó que su padrino se había sentido absolutamente aturdido con este último descubrimiento. Bueno, tan aturdido como Severus Snape pudiera estar jamás, es decir, abrir los ojos de par en par y quedarse sin habla.

Esta no era la primera poción que había sido capaz de modificar gracias a los libros e ingredientes de pociones dejados por los Fundadores. Draco sacudió la cabeza con pesar; era una lástima que parte del conocimiento de los Fundadores, especialmente la brillantez en pociones de Slytherin, se hubieran perdido hasta ahora. Enfocados en las pociones típicamente usadas en el ala del hospital, Draco y Severus habían sido capaces de hacer mejoras en muchas de ellas, mejorar su potencia, y/o duración, o reducir algunos de los efectos adversos.

Severus le había pedido ayuda a Draco para intentar mejorar la poción matalobos para Remus. Hasta ahora no habían tenido ningún gran avance, pero Draco pensaba que podrían estar cerca de uno muy pronto.

Golpe

Draco gritó de dolor mientras que golpeaba su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared de piedra. Había estado tan envuelto en sus propios pensamientos que no oyó a alguien acercársele por detrás y como resultado había sido tomado desprevenido. Se encontró dando la vuelta bruscamente y presionado con fuerza contra la inflexible pared del vestíbulo. Antes de incluso poder pronunciar un sonido de alarmar, sus labios fueron capturados en un brutal y casi agotador beso.

Cuando procesó lo que estaba sucediendo, procedió a empujar con fuerza contra el firme pecho de la persona que lo había sujetado contra la pared. Desgraciadamente, el cuerpo que lo tenía sujeto no se movió más que algunas pulgadas.

Hola, amor.

Draco, enfadado, intentó limpiar con la mano su boca en un intento de deshacerse del horrible sabor. El intento fue inútil, pues su agresor tenía sus muñecas atrapadas en un apretón de hierro sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Te he extrañado, cariño, y pensé que quizás necesitabas recordar justo a quien perteneces- respondió el hombre en un susurro áspero

Draco dejó de luchar el tiempo suficiente como para mirar a su anterior amante a los ojos.

Suéltame Blaise- gruñó-. No te pertenezco, y nunca lo hice, ahora… déjame… Ir.

Aumentando la ira de Draco, Blaise rió entre dientes, pero no disminuyó su apretón sobre el hombre rubio ni un poco.

Ah, te dejaré ir, pero no hasta que termine contigo.

Si una persona tuviera la habilidad de abrasar a alguien con sus ojos, no cabía duda que Blaise estaría ardiendo ya en el horno del infierno. Blaise era otro de los espías de la Orden que se habían infiltrado en las filas de los Mortífagos; no formaba parte del círculo interno de Voldemor, pero aún así era útil. Después de una misión particularmente horrible y desagradable un par de años atrás, donde una familia de muggles había sido torturada y luego asesinada, incluidos sus tres hijos pequeños, Draco había vuelto a Blaise por consuelo. Desde ese momento, los dos hombres se habían convertido en amantes otra vez; cada uno procurando olvidarse en brazos del otro de las cosas atroces que habían sido forzados a hacer, forzados a presenciar.

Aunque Draco sabía que su corazón no estaba realmente en la relación, estar con Blaise al menos le ofreció la liberación física que necesitaba conseguir en ciertos momentos. Pero ahora, parecía que quizás sus momentos juntos habían significado mas para el Slytherin de ojos oscuros que para él.

Eso terminó, Blaise

¿Terminó? Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú, Draco. El Señor Oscuro estuvo particularmente interesado cuando le dije todo sobre que Harry era su nieto y un Heredero de Slytherin.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Bastardo, nos has vendido.

Vamos, Draco, yo no hice tal cosa. ¿Seguramente recuerdas cómo es esto? Debes dar un poco para conseguir un poco, y fui particularmente recompensado por un poco de información. Si sólo hubiera sabido que todos esos años Harry podía no haber sido un huérfano, lo más probable es que el Señor Oscuro hubiera respetado a su propia hija y hubiera tomado a Harry para entrenarlo, y probablemente hubiera sido su heredero- dijo Blaise con engreimiento cuando se inclinó sobre la mejilla de Draco y la rozó con sus labios. Moviendo su boca apenas ligeramente, susurró en el oído del otro, su cálido aliento haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

Desde luego, no fue nada comparado con la recompensa que conseguí cuando le dije sobre los dos hijos de Potter, los cuales son hablantes de Parsel, justo como su viejo bisabuelo querido. Ves Draco, Voldemort es bastante listo para darse cuenta que Potter es una causa perdida, ninguna lavado de cerebro le hará cambiar de opinión, pero dos impresionables niños pequeños, especialmente dos con su única herencia, serán extremadamente poderosos cuando crezcan. Bien, es innecesario decir que hay mucho potencial allí.

La deliberada amenaza a sus niños dio a Draco una explosión de adrenalina, bastante para que finalmente pudiera liberar sus muñecas de un tirón y empujar el repugnante cuerpo lejos de él.

Bastardo¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?- la voz de Draco tembló ante el miedo que lo consumía, que estaba extendiéndosele a través de él, mientras imaginaba lo que sucedería si Voldemort conseguía alguna vez atrapar a los gemelos.

Draco sacó su varita y enfrentó a su antiguo compañero de casa, listo para buscar una justa retribución para su familia.

¿Quieres saber qué le sucedió a tu padre, Draco, cuando el Señor Oscuro oyó que habías regresado, que te habías convertido en nada más que una puta, es decir, la puta de Potter?- Blaise simplemente no se callaba, sólo seguía y seguía. Antes de que Draco pudiera acabar de pronunciar una maldición que, aunque no era ilegal ciertamente era considerada una maldición oscura debido a la cantidad de dolor que otorgaba al destinatario, Blaise fue dado la vuelta de cara a la dirección opuesta, lejos del rubio.

Los ojos de Blaise apenas registraron la cara enfurecida del Gryffindor antes de que le golpearan fuertemente en la cara.

Harry ni siquiera dio otro pensamiento a la forma arrugada de Blaise, mientras jalaba hacia si a un conmocionado Draco.

¿Estás bien?

Draco asintió, sintiendo crujir el aire alrededor de ellos con energía inacabada.

Sí. Merlín, odio a este bastardo.. Draco caminó hacia donde estaba un inconsciente Blaise, tumbado en el frío suelo de piedra, y dio una patada en el culo del hombre-. ¿Oíste...?

Harry intentó no sonreír mientras Draco tomaba su venganza en el indefenso mago.

Sí, venía a buscarte cuando oí lo que dijo sobre lo que Voldemort había dicho de mí y los chicos- confesó Harry tranquilamente.

Bien¿qué vamos a hacer acerca de ello?- Draco aún estaba muy conmocionado-. Tenemos que hacer algo; no podemos dejar que se lleve a Matthew y Evan.

Harry caminó hacia donde Draco aún estaba dando patadas al azar en el culo de Blaise. Parándose al lado de su amante, estiró la mano y suavemente tomó la cara de Draco, atrayéndole del objeto de su represalia. Viendo que tenía la completa atención de Draco, comenzó a acariciar lentamente un lado de su rostro, moviendo el pulgar suavemente arriba y abajo por la suave mejilla.

No lo haremos. Te lo prometo- susurró, mientras finalmente apartaba a Draco de la forma aún inconsciente de Blaise-. Dray, realmente nada cambió. Sabía que al contarlo a la Orden las noticias llegarían a Voldemort. Realmente, me sorprende que le tomara tanto tiempo descubrirlo. Pero en vista de que fue Blaise quien le dijo, por lo menos sabemos ahora que nadie más dentro de Hogwarts nos vendió. Y créeme, eso es algo que necesitaba saber.

Sorprendido, Draco se alejó bruscamente de Harry.

Tú montaste esto- jadeó, incrédulo-. Planeaste esto desde el principio, ofreciendo esta oh-tan-jugosa información ante todos para determinar cuanto tiempo tomaría a las noticias para alcanzar al Señor Oscuro y como carnada para algún traidor potencial.

Harry no negó las acusaciones de Draco.

Merlín Harry, algunas veces pienso que eres más Slytherin que yo. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste¿pero por qué usaste algo que enfocara la atención de Voldemort en los chicos de esta manera?- Draco estaba preocupado y se sentía un poco lastimado de que Harry no le hubiera hecho partícipe de su plan.

Harry alargó la mano y tomó una de las de Draco en las suyas. Al ver que su compañero se estremecía levemente mientras el largo pulgar bronceado tocaba suavemente su muñeca, frunció el ceño y sacó a la luz la muñeca de Draco, de modo que pudiera examinarla de cerca.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y apretó los dientes cuando vio con enfado las marcas rojas en la muñeca de su compañero, marcas que seguramente dejarían hematomas. Las antorchas del vestíbulo destellaron casi como en respuesta al enfado, nuevamente despierto, de Harry. Determinado a seguir haciendo pagar a Zabini por sus acciones, Harry hizo amague de moverse hacia el hombre, planeando despertarlo y después golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente al menos unas cuantas veces más.

Sabiendo intrínsicamente lo que estaba planeando Harry, Draco le detuvo con sólo una mirada enfurecida.

¿Qué?- gruñó Harry.

Ya sabes que- dijo Draco con desprecio-. Ahora, deja a ese bastardo solo, trataremos con él más tarde y contesta mi pregunta.

Decepcionado, Harry respiró profundamente para liberar algo de su ira.

Mira Dray, cuando tomé la decisión de traer a los gemelos a Hogwarts sabía que serían un objetivo de cualquier modo. Revelar esta información cuando le hice sirvió a dos propósitos. Primero, permitió que rescatara mi vida de Dumbledore, algo que he necesitado hacer durante mucho tiempo. La gente necesitaba escuchar lo que había sido mantenido oculto por demasiado tiempo.

Draco cabeceó para que Harry continuara.

En segundo lugar, sabía que entre tú, yo, Sirius, Nicole y Severus haríamos todo lo que estuviera en nuestro poder para mantener a los chicos seguros. Pero si, por alguna horrible razón de Dios, Voldemort ganara esta guerra, o consiguiera pasar nuestras defensas y lograra secuestrar a los muchachos, sabía que la primera cosa que haría sería asesinarlos, justo como mató a cada uno de los otros miembros de mi familia- la voz de Harry se quebró ligeramente.

Sin embargo, Draco, si Voldemort pensara que hay más en los chicos que el hecho de que yo sea su padre, si viera su relación con ellos, el potencial en ellos, quizás no estaría tan predispuesto a matarlos.

La pálida cara de Draco estalló en una mueca mientras veía a dónde quería ir a parar Harry con esto.

Así que dejando que ese monstruo supiera que los gemelos son sus descendientes y descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, estarías protegiéndolos.

Harry asintió.

No hay un mortífago vivo lo bastante estúpido como para matar a los nietos del Señor Oscuro, no cuando podrían ser posiblemente convertidos.

Draco continuó el tren de pensamientos de Harry.

Y eso nos daría tiempo para un intento de rescate.

Sí- dijo Harry suavemente mientras apartaba la mirada de su amante.

Detectando que había algo más, Draco tomó suavemente la barbilla de Harry y volvió su cara hacia él.

¿Qué más?

Harry levantó sus vacilantes ojos.

Es sólo que todavía hay una oportunidad de que podamos perder esta guerra.

¿Y?

Bien, sin importar quién gane, sólo quería asegurar que los gemelos sobrevivieran - Draco tuvo que esforzarse para distinguir las palabras de Harry; su tono era tan suave.

Draco alzó la vista bruscamente, mirando la cara que amaba más que la suya propia.

Leo¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

Harry pasó una mano a través de su alborotado pelo, deteniéndose brevemente para poner sus revueltos pensamientos en una apariencia de orden.

Sí, lo pensé en el poco tiempo que estuvimos en California después de que tomamos la decisión de volver aquí. Mira, si nos derrotan, tú y yo estamos muertos, al igual que Sirius, y Severus. Hemos ido directamente contra el Señor Oscuro, no hay ninguna manera de que pueda permitirnos vivir, ni siquiera si él lo quisiera, que no lo hace. N quiero ni pensar qué le sucederá a Nicole. El nuevo mundo que sería creado después de nuestra caída, no es el lugar que elegiría para criar a los chicos, eso es por lo qué estamos luchando esta maldita guerra. Pero dada la opción de este mundo o ningún mundo, quiero que vivan- Harry se detuvo brevemente otra vez-. Además, antes de morir me cercioraría de que Lucius supiera que los gemelos son tanto tuyos como míos. Creo que entre los dos, Voldemort y Lucius, los gemelos estarían protegidos.

Draco alargó su mano y enjugó un lágrima furtiva de la mejilla de Harry.

Dios Dray, esa no es la vida que quiero para ellos, pero por lo menos es una vida- Harry estaba desesperado por hacer ver a Draco su razonamiento, sin importar cuan horrible e imperfecto fuera.

La profundidad de la buena voluntad de Harry para hacer cualquier cosa que asegurara la supervivencia de sus niños, desarmó Draco. Si era posible, su amor por ese hombre creció aún más en ese momento.

Te quiero.

Harry miro con incredulidad tal aceptación y amor brillando en los tempestuosos ojos grises que podría haber pasado horas sólo mirándolos. El alivio de que Draco no lo odiaba por lo que había hecho era tan fuerte que Harry aplastó al rubio en un apretado abrazo.

También te quiero. Nunca dudes eso.

Sintiendo las fuertes oleadas de emoción de Harry, Draco se apartó y sonrió al hombre ligeramente más pequeño.

Retiro lo que dije anteriormente Leo, _eres _más Slytherin de lo que yo podría esperar llegar a ser jamás ser.

Bueno, supongo que lo debería ser, puesto que tengo su sangre corriendo a través de mis venas.

Draco sólo sonrió mientras los dos hombres se ponían en camino a su apartamento, dejando a Blaise Zabini todavía tumbado en el frío suelo duro.

Más tarde esa noche, unos muy relajados y saciados Harry y Draco se abrazaban en su cama cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio.

¿Qué quieres?- gritó Draco, no del todo contento con la intromisión.

Harry, es Albus. Está llamando por la chimenea de la sala común. Ha habido alguna clase de emergencia y necesita hablarte enseguida- se escuchó la voz apagada de Nicole a través de la pesada puerta.

Compartiendo una mirada rápida con su compañero, Harry dijo en voz alta:

Dile que estaremos allí enseguida.

Revolviendo en su ropa descartada que estaba esparcida alrededor del cuarto, unos momentos más tarde los dos ligeramente arrugados hombres entraban en la sala común.

Viendo la cabeza sin cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore flotando en la chimenea, Harry fue derecho hacia ese extremo de la habitación.

¿Qué sucedió?

Si Albus se sorprendió por la falta de cumplidos, no lo demostró. Durante los últimos tres meses y medio, había conseguido acostumbrarse a que Harry iba directamente al punto.

Los exploradores que enviamos ayer no se han reportado. Han faltado a sus dos últimos por l programados a través de la chimenea, y estoy preocupado.

El Director parecía de hecho bastante disgustado.

¿Quiénes?

Eran Anderson y Kendall- contestó Albus suavemente.

Harry suspiró. Anderson era un hombre joven, de no más de dieciocho años, cuyo entrenamiento había sido supervisado personalmente por Harry. Había apenas algo sobre ese joven que recordaba a Harry mejores tiempos. Sabía que no debía implicarse personalmente, pero lo hizo.

"Harry, normalmente no te habría molestado con algo tan pequeño, pero viendo como esto...

Harry interrumpió a su antiguo Director.

No, está bien. ¿La Orden se va a reunir para decidir qué hacer?

Sí, ahora estamos reunidos en la cámara¿ si tú y Draco quisiera unírsenos?

Sin siquiera tener que mirar a su pareja, Harry supo que Draco insistiría en ser incluido si Harry iba a estar.

Denos cinco minutos y estaremos allí.

Conviniendo, Albus terminó su llamada.

Nicole acordó permanecer con los gemelos hasta que alguien viniera a relevarla, porque había programado trabajar un turno esa noche en las salas del hospital.

Diciendo rápidamente buenas noches a Matthew y Evan, los dos hombres partieron a otra misión.

En la reunión de la Orden se decidió que enviarían un grupo de unos diez brujas y magos a inspeccionar la zona en que Anderson y Kendall se habían reportado por última vez. El ámbito de su misión era en dos niveles, primero debían localizar y traer a Anderson y Kendall de nuevo a Hogwarts, y en segundo lugar debían determinar si había alguna nueva actividad de mortífagos en esa zona.

Draco se sintió orgulloso de que Harry ni siquiera se inmutara cuando Charlie y Fred Weasley y Remus fueron llamados a la misión de rescate. Sirius, por supuesto, también los estaría acompañando. Durante su tiempo de lucha en los últimos meses, había quedado claro que Charlie, Bill y Fred, junto con Sirius y Remus, estaban entre algunos de los mejores combatientes que tenía que ofrecer el lado de la luz. Por así decirlo, Harry se encontró a menudo peleando al lado de alguno de sus antiguos amigos, y había podido hacerlo sin ningún problema. Al principio, Draco se sintió preocupado de que la falta de confianza de Harry fuera un problema que haría prácticamente imposible que confiara en alguno de ellos para cubrir su espalda, pero después del primer par de batallas, esa no parecía ser la situación. Draco esperaba que esto fuera otra muestra de que quizás Harry estaba cicatrizando sus heridas.

La zona a la cual se dirigían estaba a sólo unas 75 millas al sur de Hogwarts. El área a la que Anderson y Kendall habían sido enviados originalmente cubría aproximadamente un cuadrado de diez millas, por lo que se decidió que las escobas serían el mejor modo de transporte, en comparación con el traslador o aparecerse. Sin embargo, todos en el equipo llevaban un traslador de emergencia que los llevaría directamente al hospital, en caso de acontecimientos imprevistos.

El contingente de diez se abrió camino rápidamente a través del cielo nocturno, siguiendo una rigurosa formación. Mientras se acercaban al último paradero conocido del grupo de exploración, los voladores redujeron a una velocidad que, de estar en la tierra, habría sido descrita como lenta.

La zona sobre la que estaban volando en ese momento poseía una arboleda tan densa que hacía difícil ver correctamente, aunque la mayoría de los árboles ya habían comenzado a perder mucho de su follaje brillantemente coloreado. Era el lugar perfecto para una guarida de mortífagos, que es por lo que la misión de exploración había sido enviada en el primer lugar.

Concentrándose en cómo se sentía al estar en su forma de animago de fénix, Harry enfocó su visión agudamente. Pronto sus ojos estuvieron acostumbrados a la oscuridad y su visión mejoró de modo espectacular. Podía ver casi tan bien como lo hacía cuando estaba transformado en fénix.

Allí veía algo. Parecía que había un salpicado rojo, abajo, en el suelo del bosque. Indicando a sus compañeros que descendieran a un claro que había visto a un corto trecho de donde había visto el objeto rojo, comenzó a aterrizar.

Harry ni siquiera notó el aterrizaje del resto del equipo mientras estaba enfocado en una fuerte presencia mágica que sentía en el bosque. Algo parecía andar mal.

¿Qué pasa¿Viste algo?- preguntó Sirius, poniéndose al lado de su ahijado.

Sí, hay algo rojo en el bosque a unas cien yardas en esa dirección- contestó Harry.

Sirius, quien era oficialmente el líder de esa expedición, envió a dos de su grupo a investigar lo que había visto Harry en el bosque.

¿Lo sientes?

Sorprendido, Sirius examinó a Draco que también miraba a su compañero extrañamente.

¿Sentir qué, Harry?- preguntó Draco, su tono agudo dejando una impresión brumosa en el fresco aire de la noche.

Algo está mal aquí- Harry se detuvo intentando dar sentido a lo que sentía. La magia era fuerte, pero parecía que había un hechizo que la humedecía, casi como si alguien no quisiera que la magia fuera detectada. Harry jadeó, el temor llenando su estómago.

Debemos salir de aquí ahora. Creo que esto es una trampa.

Incluso antes de poder terminar la frase, comenzaron a lanzarles hechizos desde los linderos del bosque que los rodeaba. Era un emboscada, y habían caminado directo a ella.

¡Vuelen… Vuelen!- gritó Harry, mientras esquivaba tres hechizos que habían sido lanzados en su dirección. Dando un rápido vistazo alrededor, notó que todo el equipo estaba en el proceso alejarse volando. Parecía que la mayoría de los hechizos estaban concentrados en él y no en los demás.

Otro hechizo pasó con un chisporroteó mientras Harry capto un tufillo a pelo quemado. Sin desear pensar en lo cerca que había venido ese hechizo, Harry dio la vuelta y lanzó al menos cinco hechizos en esa dirección. Intentó lanzarse un hechizo protector, pero por alguna razón falló, el hechizo que humedecía debía estar interfiriendo con su capacidad de levantar un protector apropiado. Después de intentar levantar un protector alrededor de él unas cuantas veces más, Harry se rindió y, en su lugar, se centró en esquivar y bloquear las maldiciones que recibía y cuando era posible, enviar algunas de las propias de vuelta.

Después de cerciorarse que Sirius y Draco hubieran llegado al aire, Harry supo que era hora para él de salir de allí, montó su escoba y dio una fuerte patada en la tierra.

Mientras comenzaba su ascenso, miró hacia abajo y observó como unas dos docenas de mortífagos salían de los árboles y entraban al claro donde acababan de estar apenas un momento antes.

Los hechizos aún venían a toda velocidad y de todas direcciones, cada uno iluminando el cielo nocturno con su propio color brillante. Mirando todos los estallidos llenos de color a su alrededor, Harry empezó a recordar con fuerza el último cuatro de julio, que él y Draco habían pasado con Nicole y los chicos en California, mirando los fuegos artificiales.

Un dolor agudo en su costado le trajo de regreso a realidad. Maldición, había sido alcanzado con lo que parecía ser un hechizo acuchillador de alguna clase, en vista de la sangre que comenzaba a filtrar su túnica.

Dando la vuelta a su escoba, lanzó rápidamente un aluvión de hechizos, preparado para llenar sus cuerpos completamente con algunos de sus propios dolorosos hechizos especiales. Sonrió mientras sacaba de combate al menos a cuatro mortífagos con ese ataque.

Notando que sus camaradas ahora estaban a salvo fuera de la línea de hechizos, dio la vuelta a su escoba una vez más y se preparó para continuar. No tuvo tiempo de acelerar antes de que le dieran con otro hechizo; esta vez un aturdidor. Harry sintió el hechizo colándose en él. Afortunadamente, había podido absorber parte del hechizo, y en vez de dejarlo inconsciente, sólo lo dejó levemente mareado.

Usando algunos de los libros que los Fundadores habían dejado en la biblioteca al otro lado de su dormitorio, Harry había encontrado los medios de absorber con certeza los hechizos en su aura mágica. Esta técnica permitía a la persona a la que el hechizo estaba siendo lanzado, que pudiera rechazar gran parte del efecto del mismo. Sin embargo, los efectos del hechizo variaban considerablemente en base a la potencia de este.

Draco y Harry habían practicado esta nueva habilidad por semanas hasta que pudieron amortiguar algunos hechizos, aunque la técnica les dejaba a ambos sensaciones increíblemente agotadoras luego. El libro de la biblioteca advertía a lector que las maldiciones imperdonables no podían ser amortiguadas, debido a la dura naturaleza de las mismas y a la cantidad de poder usada en lanzarlas.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para librarse del vértigo, Harry sintió la herida en su costado comenzar a palpitar; sabía que necesitaba salir de allí ahora. Volando más alto, intentó alejarse de la línea de hechizos de los mortífagos. Justo cuando pensaba que estaba lográndolo, fue herido otra vez. Su cerebro apenas había registrado los gritos de _"¡Stupify!"_ y _"¡Crucio!"_ antes de experimentar una vez más todo el terrible dolor apasionado de la maldición Cruciatus, mientras que luchaba para seguir estando consciente.

A una distancia considerablemente lejos de la emboscada que los mortífagos habían planeado, los otros miembros de la Orden se detuvieron en el aire para reagruparse. Draco miro rápidamente alrededor, notando inmediatamente que faltaba Harry.

¿Sirius, donde está Harry?

La alarma en la voz de Draco, alertó a Sirius del problema, incluso antes que sus palabras tuvieran una oportunidad de registrarse.

Tú- Sirius señaló a uno de los miembros más jóvenes de su equipo-, aterriza en el próximo punto libre y usa tu traslador para ir a comunicarle a Dumbledore que era una trampa. ¡Dile que necesitamos refuerzos ahora y pon el ala del hospital en alerta!

El miembro de la Orden asintió y despegó en su escoba tan rápido como podía, en busca de un lugar para aterrizar.

Mirando a los miembros restantes del equipo, Sirius dijo:

Vamos- nadie cuestionó la lógica de los siete que iban de regreso a pelear con un número desconocido de mortífagos, todo lo que entendían era que Harry estaba en problemas. Con una mirada, todos acordaron que sin importar los riesgos implicados, lo valía para asegurarse de que Harry estuviera a salvo.

Acercándose a un lado Sirius, Draco no iba a permitir que esta misión la dirigiera nadie que no fuera él. Acordando silenciosamente que no regresarían a menos que tuvieran al hombre moreno que amaban con ellos, aceleraron sus escobas rápidamente de regreso a la dirección de la que acababan de venir.

A su cuerpo ya débil de luchar por rechazar la impresionante maldición anterior, le tomó más tiempo la segunda vez, pero finalmente consiguió sacudir los efectos de la maldición Stupefy. Enfocando todo su poder, Harry podía disminuir los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus hasta que el mortífago la levantara. Sin embargo, con toda su atención intentando lidiar con el efecto de las maldiciones que actualmente le lanzaban, no había podido hacer ningún progreso en su tentativa de irse. Cuando la última de las maldiciones cayó, para consternación de Harry, se dio cuenta que aún estaba suspendido en el aire a unos 65 pies de la tierra.

Con su última explosión de energía, Harry empujó adelante una vez más su escoba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de escaparse, oyó tres gritos más, _"Stupify, Stupify, y Stupify."_ Justo cuando la primera maldición le dio, su cicatriz comenzó a arder ferozmente, sin dejar duda alguna sobre quien había enviado por lo menos un aturdidor a su camino.

Harry luchó una vez más para seguir estando consciente, pero los hechizos casi habían sido lanzados al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para comenzar a amortiguar la primera maldición antes de que la segunda le diera, la cantidad de oscuridad había comenzado a acercarse peligrosamente a su campo visual en el momento en que la tercera y última maldición le golpeara, exponencialmente más fuerte que las otras.

Harry ni siquiera sintió sus manos deslizarse de la escoba mientras la oscuridad a la que había estado rechazando tan gallardamente le inundó.

Corriendo de regreso a donde había visto por última vez a Harry, Draco miro horrorizado como tres aturdidores eran lanzados simultáneamente a su amante. Gritó mientras veía a Harry temblar y luego caer.

**Gala Snape: Mil gracias por estar siempre ahí con nosotras, te lo agradecemos mucho, amiguita. Esperamos que este capi también te guste como los otros. Besitos mil**

**Malena: Gracias! Nos pone felices que te guste el fic, Besitos**

**Nuriko sakuma: Gracias! Ojalá este capítulo también te guste**

**Murtilla: Qué bueno que te guste. Sip, será muy malo que Lucios lo sepa, ya verás… besitos**

**Mickaelle: sorry, sorry, sorry, sorryyyyyyyyyyy. ¿Sirve que te prometamos que el siguiente estará en muy poquito tiempo? Si siento (María) hacer tardado tanto es por ti, de veras que te compensaremos prontito. Lo de elegir relatos tan buenos dalo por hecho , igual que las otras dos  
**

**Conacha: Aquí tienes la continuación, que la disfrutes. Besitos**

**JuliaSakura: gracias, nos alegra mucho. Besitos**

**Marla: Gracias! Los niños son lo mejor, son buenos descendientes de los Potter y Malfoy . Aquí tienes la actualización, Besitos**

**Diane Greenleaf Malfoy: Que bueno que te guste, y aunque tarde aquí tienes la actualización. Besitos**


	25. UNA CONVERSACIÓN LARGO TIEMPO NECESITADA

**Capítulo 25**

**Una conversación largo tiempo necesitada**

Para el momento en que Draco y Sirius comenzaron a responder, Harry ni siquiera había aterrizado. Ambos se zambulleron hacia el claro, sabiendo que estaban demasiado lejos para evitar la caída de Harry, pero en todo caso, cada uno se obligó a moverse tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible.

Antes que tan siquiera pudieran alcanzar a lanzar un hechizo para ralentizar el descenso de Harry o amortiguar su aterrizaje, el cuerpo del joven se estrelló contra el suelo duro con un crujido. Dándose cuenta de que Harry todavía se encontraba en grave peligro, ya que la horda de Mortífagos se movían rápidamente para rodear su figura caída de bruces, Sirius y Draco comenzaron a lanzar maldición tras maldición tan pronto como estuvieron a su alcance. Esperaban que sus esfuerzos combinados serían suficientes para resguardarlos de las figuras vestidas de oscuro, mientras recogían a Harry y se Aparecían con él lejos de allí.

Dos contra veinticuatro no eran buenos números, por lo que los dos hombres pronto se encontraron esquivando muchas más maldiciones de las que eran capaces de contestar. Afortunadamente, esto no duró mucho tiempo, ya que los demás miembros de su equipo se les unieron prontamente, comenzando a lanzar su propia repartición de hechizos.

Draco se sintió aliviado al ver que aunque no podían acercarse a Harry, al menos los Mortífagos tampoco. Dando a su pareja caído tantas miradas ocasionales como podía, Draco estaba profundamente preocupado por la falta de movimiento de Harry y el creciente charco de líquido oscuro sobre el que parecía descansar.

Justo cuando los miembros de la Orden estaban comenzando a cansarse, numerosas mini explosiones se escucharon en el terreno, eran los muy bienvenidos refuerzos. Draco casi lloró de alivio cuando vio al menos cuarenta miembros de la Orden aparecerse en el claro y comenzar a atacar a los Mortífagos. Pero sólo hasta que el mismísimo Dumbledore se apareció y Voldemort salió de las sombras, Draco se dio cuenta que el Señor Oscuro había estado allí todo el tiempo.

Al ver que sus planes fallaban nuevamente, ya que sus tropas eran significativamente sobrepasadas en número, y él todavía no obtenía el premio que codiciaba tan desesperadamente, Voldemort instó a sus seguidores a reagruparse.

Todavía no has ganado, Dumbledore. Además, tu precioso salvador está allí tirado, desangrándose. Este retraso es todo lo que necesitaba para terminar con el mocoso- Voldemort comentó con desprecio al anciano mago antes de desaparecer.

Nos volveremos a encontrar, Tom- replicó Dumbledore suavemente, mirando el lugar donde su antiguo estudiante estaba caído-. Y cuando lo hagamos, tendrás que responder por tus crímenes, igual que yo tendré que responder por los míos.

Tan rápidamente como aparecieron, los Mortífagos se habían ido y los miembros de la Orden se pusieron en acción. Comenzaron por estabilizar y cicatrizar las heridas, mientras un mensajero era enviado a la enfermería por medio de un traslador para informar a la plantilla de médicos que eran necesitados en la escena de la batalla de inmediato. Una revisión previa de la condición de Harry confirmó la naturaleza crítica de sus heridas, y Dumbledore no quería correr el riesgo de tratar de moverlo hasta que los médicos hubieran hecho una revisión más profunda y lo hubieran estabilizado lo suficiente como para que tuviera la oportunidad de sobrevivir durante el traslado.

Draco corrió hacia Harry tan pronto como aterrizó. Arrodillándose al lado de su amor, resistió la urgencia de vomitar violentamente al ver a Harry quebrado y retorcido de esa forma. Sin importarle el creciente charco de sangre, se inclinó y colocó su cabeza suavemente sobre el pecho de su pareja. Tragándose las lágrimas, se sintió aliviado al escuchar el débil latido del corazón. Su corazón estaba latiendo con más lentitud de la habitual, pero al menos todavía latía.

¿Dónde demonios están los médicos?

Algo del desesperado grito de Draco debió pasar a través de Harry, porque los párpados del hombre de pelo oscuro temblaron por un momento.

¡Vamos, Harry, despierta!- Draco observó mientras su alma gemela luchaba por recuperar la conciencia-. Eso es, Harry, vas a estar bien, pero por favor, despierta- Draco no supo a quién estaba tratando de tranquilizar más, a Harry o a si mismo.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Harry abrió finalmente sus ojos esmeralda.

Bienvenido de vuelta, Harry.

Harry lucía como mi estuviera tratando de decir algo, pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Draco se inclinó una vez más y limpió una hilera de sangre de la boca del moreno.

Está bien, Leo, no hables. Sólo descansa.

Harry empezaba a cerrar los ojos una vez más cuando de repente se abrieron nuevamente, esta vez con dolor o impresión, Draco no podría definir qué. Todo el cuerpo del caído se tensó y luego se arqueó, mientras su boca se abría en un grito silencioso.

Sin saber que demonios estaba pasando, Draco entró en pánico.

¡Demonios, necesito un médico aquí, AHORA!

Tratando de que nada perturbara la calma de su pareja, Draco empezó a susurrar palabras cariñosas y a tocar suavemente el rostro de Harry, limpiando unas lágrimas perdidas que caían de sus ojos a sus mejillas. Finalmente, cuando parecía que el dolor que Harry había estado experimentando desaparecía, el herido lamió sus labios.

Sintiendo como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo, Draco colocó su oreja cerca de la boca de Harry.

¿Qué pasa, Harry? Sólo dímelo.

Harry sólo fue capaz de pronunciar una pequeña palabra, antes de sentir una vez más que su cuerpo se desgarraba, pero esa palabra fue suficiente.

Draco tuvo un sentimiento como si se hundiera en la boca del estómago al darse cuenta de lo que Harry estaba tratando de decirle. Aunque no sabía por qué, de todas las palabras que su amado había podido comunicar mientras estaba caído gravemente herido, había elegido pronunciar el nombre de ella. Todo lo que Harry consiguió decir antes de perder una vez más la conciencia fue:

Nicole.

°°°°°°

Nicole y varios medibrujas y medimagos más habían arribado apenas unos segundos después de que Harry hubiera requerido su presencia. A ella no se le había dicho que Harry estaba gravemente herido hasta que llegó a la escena y vio con profunda impresión el cabello rubio platino que sólo Draco poseía, inclinado sobre una figura que todavía estaba en el suelo. Corriendo hacia sus caídos compañeros de casa, Nicole se acongojó ante lo que vio. Había sangre por todas partes y seguía brotando de una herida a un lado de Harry, y su cuerpo estaba colocado de una forma que los huesos humanos no se suponía que fueran capaces de soportar.

Draco la miró mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Harry.

Preguntó por ti.

Nicole no sabía qué la sorprendía más, si la angustia en la voz de Draco o el hecho de que Harry hubiera conservado la conciencia el tiempo suficiente para lograr decir algo. Preguntándose qué sería lo que necesitaba decirle, se dedicó de inmediato a estabilizar las peores heridas del joven.

Tan pronto como Nicole hubo estabilizado la condición de Harry lo suficiente como para poder moverlo, tratando infructuosamente de ignorar toda esa sangre, Draco se inclinó y movió el herido cuerpo hasta una camilla que había sido conjurada por alguien. Asegurándose de que no se moviera de modo que agravara sus heridas, Draco lo dejó en la flotante superficie y cuidadosamente alcanzó el traslador que los llevaría de regreso a la enfermería.

Una extensa variedad de emociones abarcó a los miembros de la orden, desde asombro ante el extremo poder demostrado por Harry Potter al ser capaz de rechazar las múltiples maldiciones aturdidoras, hasta desesperación, al observar como el Gryffindor de cabello oscuro eventualmente caía hacia las manos de Voldemort. Los dos miembros de la Orden a los que tocó retirar los artículos rojos del suelo, habían presenciado el ataque y lo habían contado con exactitud a los demás.

Desafortunadamente, habían estado muy ocupados defendiéndose de los Mortífagos y no habían podido ofrecer ayuda a Harry.

Era evidente que Potter había sido gravemente herido, a juzgar por la altura de la que había caído y la cantidad de sangre que había fluido del hombre inconsciente. Era inimaginable que algo así pudiera pasar ahora, justo cuando la resistencia estaba levantándose de nuevo. La esperanza que había florecido bajo el cuidado de Harry, había desaparecido completamente mientras los testigos informaban a los demás miembros de la resistencia sobre la condición crítica del mago. Muchos estaban tan completamente conmocionados que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sentarse y esperar la impensable noticia de la muerte del joven salvador.

Albus pidió que el resto de la Orden, con excepción de Sirius, Remus y Severus, regresaran a sus respectivos apartamentos tan pronto como regresaron a Hogwarts, dado que no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar a Harry, excepto tenerlo en sus pensamientos y sus oraciones. Al llegar al castillo, elevó sus extremadamente preocupados ojos hacia el hombre que Harry consideraba como parte de la familia.

Vamos a ver a Harry.

Sirius asintió, temeroso de que si trataba de hablar, el temblor de su voz lo impediría. En silencio, cuatro de los miembros más antiguos de la Orden del Fénix caminaron hacia la enfermería, sin estar seguros de desear enfrentarse a lo que inevitablemente tendría lugar tras las estériles murallas.

°°°°°°

Nicole corrió a la enfermería llevando a la pálido e inmóvil figura de Harry tras ella.

Acuéstenlo aquí- ordenó Poppy bruscamente. Ya había sido informada sobre lo ocurrido en el claro y estaba preparada para intentar reparar las heridas ocasionadas por su caída. Nicole acomodó a Harry cuidadosamente en la cama señalada-. ¿De dónde viene toda esta sangre?- interrogó la matrona.

Nicole miro confundida la aún sangrante figura de Harry. Ella había tratado el profundo corte en el costado en el lugar de la batalla y había logrado detener el sangrado. Si todo estuviera bien, Harry no debería estar todavía perdiendo el fluido vital, pero por alguna razón eso estaba ocurriendo. La evidencia estaba por toda la camilla que habían usado para transportarlo hasta allí.

Sintió como si unos fríos dedos de terror se cerraran alrededor de su corazón al darse cuenta que debía haber olvidado algo.

Su mano temblaba cuando comenzó a desvestir la figura inconsciente de su mejor amigo.

¿Oh, Dios, Harry, qué hiciste ahora?- lloraba, mientras descartaba prenda tras prenda de ropa en un intento de descubrir por qué estaba sangrando tan profusamente.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Severus fue de inmediato a ayudar a los médicos mientras Sirius, Albus y Remus se quedaban parados en una esquina de la habitación, donde un muy pálido y tembloroso Draco intentaba mantener la calma.

Severus se adelantó rápidamente y vertió una poción restauradora de la sangre por la garganta de Harry. Aun cuando todavía no habían sido capaces de localizar la fuente de la sangre, Severus sabía que a la velocidad con que el joven estaba perdiendo el fluido escarlata, o hacían algo pronto o con toda seguridad perderían al hombre.

Finalmente, cuando Harry estuvo completamente desnudo, las midibrujas fueron capaces de examinarlo exhaustivamente. Él tenía una severa concusión y varias costillas y una pierna rota a consecuencia de la caída, pero esto no era razón para que la sangre continuara fluyendo del cuerpo de Harry. Al ver que no había heridas abiertas en el frente, Nicole, con la ayuda de Pomfrey, voltearon a Harry sobre su estómago, teniendo cuidado de no mover su espina o cuello.

Al ver que el río de sangre fluía del trasero de Harry, Nicole palideció, dándose cuenta de lo que probablemente estuviera pasando.

Rápido, Poppy, ruédalo sobre su espalda. Necesito operarlo.

Al oír la palabra operar, Draco, quien había estado caminando por la cabecera de la cama de Harry mientras los médicos buscaban más heridas, sintió que se desmayaría. Había sangre por todas partes y ahora Nicole quería abrir a su amado; Draco no creía que en el debilitado estado en que se encontraba, Harry pudiera sobrevivir al procedimiento.

¿Nicole, que demonios vas a hacer¿Qué está pasando?- Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta que Nicole alzo la vista y con suavidad enjuagó las perlas saladas.

Muy lenta y suavemente, la mujer explicó la condición de Harry.

Draco, Harry está teniendo un aborto. Si no lo opero ahora y detengo el sangrado, morirá. ¿Comprendes?

Oh, Merlín, no era posible. Ni siquiera sabía que Harry estaba embarazado. Incluso dudaba que Harry lo supiera. Pero de cierta forma todo encajaba, el cansancio constante de Harry, la ligera melancolía, el pequeño cambio en su dieta, todas las cosas que Draco había observado los dos meses previos, pero que había desestimado atribuyéndolo sólo a la tensión que soportaba su pareja.

Pero ahora, incluso antes de que tuvieran tiempo de deleitarse con la idea de tener otro hijo, lo habían perdido, arrebatado por Voldemort tan eficazmente como si le hubiera lanzado un Avada Kedavra al pequeño. Al ver que Nicole todavía lo observaba con ojos preocupados, casi como si estuviera pidiendo su permiso para ejecutar las medidas médicas que podrían salvar la vida de Harry, se obligó a responder. Asintió, sabiendo que en ese momento necesitaba concentrarse en su pareja, luego habría tiempo de afligirse por la pérdida de su niño no nacido, una vez que Harry estuviera curado.

Tan pronto como Nicole vio el leve movimiento, inmediatamente puso manos a la obra, preparando a Harry para la cirugía.

Poppy jadeó al darse cuenta del probable diagnóstico de Nicole. Eso era tan inconcebible. No había sido reportado un embarazo masculino en siglos. Tan pronto como Harry estuvo nuevamente acostado sobre su espalda, los ojos sabios de la medibruja buscaron la cicatriz que sabía estaría allí si sus suposiciones eran correctas. Y sí, ahí estaba, muy débil pero todavía visible. Entonces, eso significaba que... La dama levantó la vista hacia el rubio Slytherin, quien ciertamente había cambiado completamente desde la primera vez que lo había curado, cuando estaba en la escuela. Era tan obvio cuando se consideraba la posibilidad de un embarazo masculino. Los gemelos incluso tenían cierto parecido con Draco.

Draco vio que Pomfrey lo observaba de una forma extraña y supo que se habría imaginado la paternidad de los gemelos. Pero ahora no era el momento de incursionar en ese tema.

Deje de mirarme y ayúdelo- prácticamente gritó al viejo murciélago, tratando de que ella enfocara su atención donde correspondía.

°°°°°°

Albus, quien continuaba en la misma esquina esperando el diagnóstico de Harry, lució incrédulo cuando Nicole comentó que el joven estaba embarazado. Era posible y ciertamente explicaba unas cuantas cosas, incluyendo la necesidad de Harry de mantener la identidad de la madre de sus hijos como un secreto muy bien guardado. Al parecer, Harry era un mago incluso más poderoso y talentoso de lo que nadie se había permitido creer. Albus había ignorado los rumores de la batalla, de cómo Harry había absorbido muchos de los maleficios aturdidores que le habían sido enviados antes de caer bajo el peso combinado de tres aturdidores, el último de los cuales había sido lanzado por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Normalmente, tal proeza sería increíble. Ni siquiera Albus, en su juventud, hubiera sido capaz de resistir tal descarga de maldiciones. Pero ahora, con este conocimiento adicional, las cosas comenzaban a adquirir sentido.

Los embarazos masculinos eran extremadamente peligrosos y, debido a la muy rara ocurrencia del evento, no se sabía mucho de las implicaciones de éste. Se pensaba que sólo magos muy poderosos podían concebir, debido a sus muy avanzadas habilidades en magia sin varita. Simplemente, un mago poderoso podía preparar a su cuerpo para llevar a un niño si lo deseaban con suficiente fuerza. El deseo de concebir el niño no era un deseo consciente, pero se sabía que podía pasar si el mago era lo bastante poderoso. Pero además, se pensaba que el poder mágico podía jugar en contra del propio mago. Era asombroso que el mismo nivel de magia que era capaz de hacer que un hombre concibiera, era el mismo factor que podía resultar tan peligroso.

Albus especuló que Harry no debió haber usado mucha magia durante el embarazo de los gemelos, por lo que fue capaz de liberarla sin ninguna complicación obvia, lo cual era una hazaña por si misma. Pero ahora Harry había regresado a Hogwarts, había estado practicando hechizos muy complicados y poderosos continuamente, en vistas a su preparación para la batalla por venir. Su habilidad para continuar ejecutando ese tipo de hechizos estando embarazado fue bastante fructífera, pero estaba seguro de que había generado tensión, y no sólo sobre él sino sobre el desarrollo del feto.

Los embarazos mágicos eran completamente diferentes de los muggles; en ellos la magia del bebé se desarrollaba simultáneamente con el desarrollo físico, en preparación para el nacimiento. Era importante que la madre, o en el caso de embarazos masculinos el padre de nacimiento, se aseguraran de utilizar la menor cantidad posible de magia durante el embarazo, de forma que su magia no entrara en conflicto con la del bebé; mientras más poderoso fuera el mago o la bruja, había mayor posibilidad de que se produjera el conflicto.

Cuando el padre de nacimiento lanzaba un hechizo había una buena probabilidad de que dicho hechizo no produjera los efectos deseados. Además, durante el embarazo la magia del bebé y el padre de nacimiento con frecuencia podían desarrollar cierta clase de relación simbiótica. En el caso de aborto, la pérdida repentina de la magia del bebé podía ir en detrimento del padre de nacimiento, de ello que el promedio de decesos de brujas durante un aborto era mucho mayor que la estadística muggle.

El conocimiento de que Harry fuera el padre de nacimiento explicaba el fuerte potencial mágico presente en sus hijos; con eso, combinado el poder de la línea ancestral de Harry unida a la muy poderosa línea sanguínea de los Malfoy, no era extraño que sus niños fueran extraordinariamente talentosos.

Albus esperaba que fueran capaces de mantener el secreto de Harry al menos durante un poco más de tiempo, pero parecía altamente improbable. Aunque había notado que de los otros hombres presentes en la habitación, sólo Remus pareció sorprendido ante el anuncio de Nicole, así que asumió que tanto Severus como Sirius ya conocían los antecedentes sobre la paternidad de los gemelos. El antiguo Director miró preocupado hacia donde tres de los mejores profesionales en su campo, luchaban por salvar a Harry. Si el joven moría, esta revelación era inútil. No solamente perderían a quien innegablemente era el mago más fuerte de la centuria, sino además a un hombre bueno y leal. Esa pérdida era algo que Albus no estaba preparado para soportar.

°°°°°°

Draco sintió que un fuerte par de brazos le rodeaban y lo guiaban a un lado de la habitación de Harry.

¿Draco, por que no bajas eso?- sugirió suavemente, mientras observaba como Severus, Nicole y Poppy luchaban una batalla que parecía perdida. Draco, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había levantado la escoba de Harry y llevado con él hasta la enfermería, abrió los dedos que habían estado fuertemente aferrados al mango y permitió que cayera al suelo. Nadie se movió cuando el ruido de la madera encontrándose con la piedra resonó por toda la enfermería.

Sin embargo, cuando Poppy susurró 'no puedo detener la hemorragia, estamos perdiéndolo' , el sonido pareció un eco, originando una reacción inmediata.

Draco trató de separarse de la persona que estaba sosteniéndolo. Sin embargo, Sirius apretó su abrazo sobre la pareja de su ahijado y lo mantuvo lejos de Harry, permitiendo que Madame Pomfrey y Nicole continuaran con su trabajo

Se está desvaneciendo...

¿Dónde demonios estaba Fawkes? Había salvado a Harry antes, seguramente podría hacerlo de nuevo. Pero entonces Draco recordó que Dumbledore había enviado al fénix a una misión para localizar a algunos miembros de la resistencia que estaban ocultos en Francia. El fénix había partido hacía poco, así que no era lógico que regresara próximamente. Eventualmente, el pecho de Harry dejó de moverse mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad azul.

Rápido, Nicole, no está respirando.

Sintió que se sentía violentamente enfermo cuando escucho el urgente susurro de Poppy.

Draco sintió que los brazos que lo rodeaban temblaban y una humedad en su cuello, producto de las lágrimas derramadas por la persona tras él, mientras Nicole y Poppy hacían un último y desesperado esfuerzo por salvar la vida de Harry.

°°°°°

La oscuridad, más inmensa que el negro más profundo, fue repentinamente penetrada por un chorro de luz brillante. Harry se giró y miró la luz, analizándola. La luz era casi áspera en su brillantez en comparación con la profunda oscuridad que le había rodeado previamente, pero no era molesta a la vista. Sin saber qué más hacer, se empezó a dirigir lentamente hacia la luz.

Mientras más se acercaba al origen del resplandor, más paz sentía. La sensación era casi indescriptible; sólo había experimentado este tipo de calma una vez, cuando escuchó la canción del fénix. Pronto, la luz lo rodeó completamente, envolviéndolo en una sensación de calidez. Era imposible identificar la fuente de la luz, pero Harry continuó moviéndose hacia adelante.

Pronto, fue capaz de distinguir unas figuras que se movían hacia él. Curiosamente, no tenía miedo y la sensación de paz ahora era aplastada por un abrumador sentimiento de amor. Entornó los ojos y trató de identificar los individuos que iban a reunirse con él. Había dos personas a la cabeza, y varios más tras ellas. Los guías parecían ser un hombre y una mujer y venían a saludarlo. Harry se detuvo y aguardó

¿Mamá¿Papá?- jadeó tan pronto el hombre y la mujer estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para reconocerlos-. ¿Pero...cómo?

Pronto se encontró rodeado por los brazos de su madre y sintió sobre su rostro las lágrimas de la mujer. Tan pronto como ella aflojó su abrazo, Harry fue abrazado una vez más, esta vez por su padre.

¡Oh, Harry¿Tienes idea de cuánto te hemos extrañado?- musitó Lilly Potter con tristeza, mientras su padre alborotaba su cabello.

Pero, no entiendo. ¿Si estoy aquí con ustedes, quiere decir que he muerto?- Harry miró primero a su madre y luego a su padre, buscando respuesta a sus preguntas.

Bueno, hijo, técnicamente sí, estás muerto, pero me alegra decirte que no te vas a quedar.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo quedarme? Acabo de encontrarlos de nuevo; no estoy listo para abandonarlos- miró desesperado a las dos personas que más había anhelado en su vida, sin tener oportunidad de llegar a conocerlos. Ésta era esa oportunidad, la realización de cada deseo que había tenido y no estaba listo para partir tan pronto.

Harry, por favor, trata de entender, eres la única posibilidad que tiene el mundo mágico de derrotar a Voldemort. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que permanezcas aquí y permitas que él tome el mando. Tienes que regresar y cumplir tu destino.

Pero papá, estoy cansado. He luchado tantas veces contra Voldemort y aún no sé cómo derrotarlo. No soy especial. Seguramente alguien más será capaz de vencerlo. Quiero quedarme, he hecho lo mejor y he fallado. Por favor, no me envíen de vuelta.

La súplica de Harry fue interrumpida por la suave voz de su madre.

Harry, amor, eres especial, en muchas más maneras de las que podrías imaginar. Eres amado por mucha gente que quedaría devastada si murieras- alargó una mano y acarició su mejilla-. Ya lo sabes, Harry, nosotros estamos velando por ti. Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que vivir con mi hermana y su familia. Tu niñez no fue algo que tu padre y yo aprobamos. Incluso traté de regresar para atormentar a Albus por haberte enviado con ellos, pero no se me permitió.

James Potter lo miró con ternura.

Lily realmente lo intentó. Trate de convencerla que desistiera, pero cuando fallé, traté de ver si podía regresar con ella y atormentar a Snape, pero los que mandan decidieron que dos fantasmas más en Hogwarts eran realmente innecesarios- con eso, el hombre alto de cabello oscuro se encogió de hombros.

Lily le sonrió amorosamente a su esposo antes de regresar su atención a su maravilloso hijo.

Harry, ahora tu familia está tratando de hacer todo lo posible por salvar tu vida. Piensa en ellos y en cómo se sentirán si no regresas. Tus hijos necesitan que los guíes. No puedes desear que crezcan sin ti. Además¿acaso no tienes un hermoso novio que te ama con locura?

Harry miró a su madre sorprendido, al ver la calidez en los verdes ojos que veía reflejados con frecuencia en su propio hijo. Era realmente gracioso escucharla referirse a Draco como su 'novio'.

¿Sabes sobre Mathew y Evan, y sobre Draco y yo?

Por supuesto, cariño, observamos constantemente todo lo que afecta a tu vida.

Bueno, casi todo- acotó su padre rápidamente mientras Harry se ruborizaba, pensando en algunas de sus cosas más privadas, de las que esperaba sus padres no hubieran sido testigos.

Harry tragó, casi temeroso de preguntar, pero consciente de que era su única oportunidad de saber.

¿Entonces ustedes aprueban lo mío con Draco?

¿Lo amas?- preguntó su madre suavemente.

Más que a nada.

Entonces sí, lo aprobamos. Justo ahora, está tratando desesperadamente de salvar tu vida. No quiero ni pensar que pasaría con él si no regresas- ella le lanzó una mirada de complicidad-. Parece ser un joven maravilloso y te hace más feliz de lo que te hemos visto jamás. Sólo asegúrense de cuidar uno del otro, y a sus hermosos niños- dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos-. La vida no ha sido fácil para ninguno de ustedes, y ambos merecen ser felices, Harry- el joven supo que ella estaba tratando de evitar el tema de su encarcelamiento.

Harry asintió a su madre mientras las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Su aprobación a su relación con su alma gemela significaba más de lo que había creído posible.

Sintió la fuerte mano de su padre apretando su hombro, mientras él levantaba la vista hacia el rostro que era tan parecido al propio.

Harry, tu tiempo aquí está a punto de expirar. Escucha cuidadosamente, necesitamos que hagas un par de cosas por nosotros.

De nuevo, Harry asintió.

En primer lugar, necesitas reconciliarte con el pasado y perdonar a las personas que te enviaron a Azkaban. No te estás haciendo ningún favor tratando de alejarte de ellos; necesitas aprender a confiar en la gente nuevamente. Las personas no son perfectas y confiar en ellos te causará dolor, pero si no lo haces, nunca estarás completo de nuevo. Tu madre y yo queremos que cicatrices, Harry. Necesitas hacerlo por ti y por tu familia, por favor.

Harry odiaba tener que prometer a sus padres algo contra lo que había estado luchando por tanto tiempo. Al ver la resistencia de su hijo, James lo presionó.

Dumbledore fue un tonto y sufría de un super inflado ego producto de una centuria de gente diciéndole que no podía estar equivocado. Eventualmente, el viejo tonto se creyó lo que le decían. Debes aprender de su error, y no permitir que te pase lo mismo. Además, creo que los Weasley merecen una oportunidad de ser parte de tu familia. Dales esa oportunidad, estoy seguro que no la desaprovecharán de nuevo. Ellos pueden ser buenos para ti y los muchachos.

Harry asintió, reconociendo la sabiduría en las palabras de su padre.

Hablando de otras cosas, hijo, eres el mejor jugador de Quidditch que he visto jamás, me haces sentir verdaderamente orgulloso cada vez que te veo volar.

Harry rió mientras Lily le daba un codazo a James para regresarlo al asunto importante.

Vale, prometo que trataré de dejarlo ir y perdonar, pero es todo lo que puedo prometerles por el momento- Harry miró a sus padres, en la esperanza de que esta promesa fuera suficiente, sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de perdonar completamente la horrible injusticia que habían hecho con él.

No pudo evitar reír ante la sonrisa que apareció en los rostros de sus padres. Lily sabía que su tiempo corría con rapidez y todavía necesitaba informar algunas cosas a su hijo.

En segundo lugar, por favor, dile a Padfoot que deje de culparse. El que hayamos muerto no es culpa suya, nosotros no lo culpamos en absoluto. Fue nuestra decisión cambiar de Guardián Secreto y lamentamos lo que tuvo que sufrir por eso. Lloramos al ver el peso que coloca sobre si mismo. Además, dile a Moony que necesita cuidarse más, y que no estamos enojados con él por creerle a Dumbledore cuando te enviaron a Azkaban.

Aunque todavía planeo darle una buena charla la próxima vez que lo vea- James interrumpió a su esposa cuando ella hizo una pausa para respirar. Ignorando su mirada disgustada, continuó-¿Qué es esa elección de compañero? Yo pensaría que podía haber hecho algo mejor por si mismo que ese cretino de pelo grasiento.

Harry rió mientras Lily callaba a su esposo. Sabía instintivamente por el brillo de los ojos de su padre que sólo estaba bromeando y había hecho las paces con Snape largo tiempo atrás.

Además, diles que Lily envía su amor al sarnoso perro viejo y al adorable lobo. Ellos entenderán. Finalmente, Harry, queremos que sepas cuanto te amamos. No es tu culpa que hayamos muerto, o que Cedric haya muerto, o alguien más. Por favor, deja de asumir culpas que pertenecen a Voldemort. No podríamos estar más orgullosos de la persona en que te has convertido- Lily sintió que no podría continuar porque las emociones la abrumaban.

Harry alcanzó a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias, mamá. Sabes que también te amo, a ambos- hizo que su padre se acercara y emparejara su hombro con el de su madre.

Lo sabemos, hijo, y te amamos a ti y a esos maravillosos chicos tuyos, dales un abrazo y un beso de nuestra parte- agregó su padre-. Ellos van a ser grandes jugadores de Quidditch, puedo asegurarlo. Pero lamentablemente, ya es hora de que te vayas.

Ya, pero quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Después me iré.

Lo sabemos, Harry, pero si no partes ahora, no tendrás otra oportunidad. Debes irte. Además, nosotros velaremos por ti, y en un tiempo, que esperamos no sea corto, volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo.

Harry abrazó a sus padres, aferrándolos como si nunca quisiera dejarlos ir. Sin embargo, pronto sintió un suave tirón, como si algo lo impulsara a alejarse de sus padres, alejarse de la luz. Mantuvo el contacto mientras las imágenes de sus padres se hacían cada vez más pequeñas.

Los amo- dijo el joven, justo antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

'_Nosotros también te amamos, siempre.'_

Harry no estaba seguro de si lo había oído o lo había sentido, pero supo sin lugar a dudas que ellos le habían respondido

°°°°°

Eventualmente, Nicole retrocedió y colocó una mano sobre el corazón de Harry. Severus, quien había estado administrándole algunas pociones que creía podían ayudar, y Poppy, también retrocedieron. Draco observó mientras la punta de la varita de la bruja brillaba con un resplandor amarillo, y luego tocaba con ella el pecho de Harry. El cuerpo de éste pareció saltar cuando la varita hizo contacto con él. Inseguro de lo que estaba pasando, Draco observaba mientras el procedimiento era repetido varias veces más.

Un momento después, Nicole miró a Draco con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Se ha ido. Lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Había perdido demasiada sangre y fue demasiado tarde. Retiré el feto y detuve la hemorragia interna.

Ante las palabras de la bruja, Draco sintió que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre él. Luchó contra la oscuridad que amenazaba consumirlo. Se rehusó a creer que Harry se hubiera ido; con nuevas fuerzas se desprendió de Sirius y corrió hacia la cama de hospital.

Miró el rostro de Harry, ahora relajado en la muerte,

No, demonios, no. No de nuevo. Me rehúso a permitir que me abandones, Potter. No puedo pasar por esto de nuevo. ¡No, maldita sea! No te mueras. Por favor, Harry, no te mueras, necesito que vivas. No me dejes, lo prometiste, hijo de puta. No puedo hacerlo solo, por favor, Leo, regresa conmigo... te amo...

De repente, la realidad de la situación golpeó al rubio. Ahí estaba su alma gemela, muerto ante él. No iba a regresar esta vez. Draco sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior mientras las lágrimas bajaban a raudales por su rostro.

Lentamente bajó los labios y besó a Harry por última vez. Sollozó sintiendo aún la suave calidez bajo él. Labios que nunca volvería a sentir moverse contra los suyos, labios que nunca volvería a ver sonreír, esa sonrisa suya que podía convertirlo en gelatina sin previo aviso. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de Harry y posó la cabeza sobre su pecho, devastado al no escuchar el latido confortante de su corazón, como había escuchado tantas veces.

Lentamente, el arroyo de lágrimas de Draco bajó hasta el pecho de Harry, limpiando la sangre en su camino, mientras seguían hacia la incisión que Nicole había reabierto nuevamente en el bajo abdomen de Harry. Apenas había pasado un momento desde que Nicole había dicho que su compañero se había ido, cuando Draco, con renovada determinación, levantó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y con la mirada más fiera que Nicole le hubiera visto jamás, exigió que lo intentara de nuevo.

Nicole, luego de atestiguar la muerte de su mejor amigo, se había girado hacia el padrino de éste en busca de apoyo. Innecesario es decir que todavía no asimilaba este impensable giro de los acontecimientos. Estaban juntos, abrazados, parados en un rincón de la habitación; ambos manchados con el fluido que le daba la vida a Harry, demasiado paralizados como para comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Al ver la mirada en el rostro de Draco, Nicole supo que debía hacer un nuevo intento, si no por si misma o Draco, sí por los gemelos que amaba como si hubieran nacido de su propia carne y sangre. Saliendo del tembloroso abrazo de Sirius, la joven regresó junto a la cama donde reposaba el familiar cuerpo.

Levantando su varita, repitió el hechizo que tenía una remotísima posibilidad de reanudar el latido del corazón de Harry. A medida que el cuerpo siguiera sin respirar o el corazón sin bombear la poca sangre que aún quedaba en su sistema, sus órganos empezarían a ser dañados por la falta de oxígeno. Incluso si era capaz de revivirlo, pronto eso no importaría, sería demasiado tarde.

El hechizo falló de nuevo. Mirando sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sus ojos se encontraron con otros que parecían estar hechos de acero.

Una vez más, por favor.

El desesperado susurro hizo que ella decidiera subir su varita una última vez.

El procedimiento fue repetido. Su varita brilló antes de descargar un impacto sobre Harry, intentando reactivar su corazón. El cuerpo de Harry saltó mientras la energía pasaba a través de él, pero esta vez algo fue ligeramente diferente. Draco observó sin parpadear mientras Nicole se inclinó a revisar los signos vitales del moreno para ver si el hechizo había funcionado.

Una radiante sonrisa emergió en el agitado rostro de la bruja cuando sintió cómo el corazón de Harry daba unos pocos latidos tentativos.

Vamos, Harry, tú puedes hacerlo. Regresa con nosotros- susurró con fiereza mientras el corazón del joven oscilaba una vez más antes de establecer un ritmo lento y ligeramente errático.

Todavía sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas, miró a Draco y asintió dejándole saber que, de hecho, Harry estaba de vuelta. Todavía no estaba fuera de peligro, pero al menos todavía tenía una oportunidad de luchar. Y si Harry era algo, eso era un luchador.

Rápidamente, Poppy y Severus se unieron a Nicole alrededor de la cama, los tres pronto reasumieron las técnicas de salvamento que acababan de abandonar.

°°°°°

Despertar en una de las pequeñas e incómodas camas de hospital no era una de las experiencias favoritas de Draco. Antes que sus párpados revolotearan para abrirse y saludar a la mañana, el recuerdo de la emboscada y todo lo acontecido después, regresó en un enorme torrente. Draco no había querido quedarse dormido, así que asumió, correctamente, que su Padrino le había administrado alguna droga para dormir cuando no estaba prestando atención. Frenéticamente, comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación hasta que su mirada cayó en una figura que se encontraba al otro lado del ala de hospital. Sin otro pensamiento, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia Harry.

Al tiempo que se deslizaba en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de Harry, se alegró al notar que Severus, Remus y Sirius estaban sentados a ambos lados de la cama de su pareja.

Mirando con furia a Severus por su engaño previo, de alguna manera se relajó al ver que el rostro de Harry había ganado algo de color y que parecía estar respirando por si mismo. Ante una mirada interrogante de Draco, Sirius le explicó que Harry estaba en un profundo coma curativo, y que despertaría por si mismo cuando su cuerpo y su fuerza mágica hubieran sido recuperadas a un nivel suficiente como para permitirle continuar. Por el momento, Harry estaba atado a varias bolsas de soluciones que estaban colgando a lo largo de la cama. Esas bolsas de pociones alimentaban directamente en su torrente sanguíneo a través de un dispositivo muggle insertado en su brazo.

Severus le explicó que las pociones eran necesarias para ayudar al cuerpo a producir la sangre que reemplazara la que había perdido y ayudarlo con nutrientes que lo alimentaran.

¿Pero él va a estar bien, verdad?- Draco miró a su Padrino para tranquilizarse mientras estiraba la mano y retiraba con suavidad algo de cabello negro de la frente de Harry.

Ciertamente, así parece. Una vez que despierte, lo sabremos con seguridad, pero el pronóstico es prometedor- explicó Sirius

Sirius, sentado al lado de Draco, tomó la mano de Harry mientras observaba como el joven que tenía la esperanza del mundo en sus manos empezaba a cicatrizar, al menos físicamente. Todos sabían que necesitaría su apoyo para su cura emocional y psicológica una vez que despertara.

Poco tiempo después, Nicole entró en la enfermería para revisar a su paciente. Después de verificar que no había cambios en la condición de Harry, insistió en tener una charla privada con Draco.

Cuando ambos estuvieron razonablemente seguros de que contaban con algo de privacidad, Nicole atrajo al sobresaltado hombre en un apretado abrazo.

Él va a estar bien, Draco, te lo prometo; él va a estar bien.

Draco la estrechó aún más fuerte, sintiéndose bien al compartir ese momento con alguien que se preocupaba por Harry casi tanto como él.

Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por él- Draco hizo una pausa y luego rectificó-. Por nosotros.

Enrojeciendo ligeramente al ser la receptora final de esa sonrisa que paraba la respiración, la joven se recuperó y se alejó suavemente del atractivo hombre rubio que se había convertido tan completamente en uno de sus mejores amigos. Limpiándose los ojos, le regaló una sonrisa ligeramente tímida.

Mira, hay algunas cosas de índole privado que necesitamos hablar antes de que Harry despierte, así que imagino que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

Draco asintió, preguntándose de que necesitaría Nicole hablar con él.

Respirando profundamente, y mirando directo a los interrogantes ojos de Draco, decidió que ser directa probablemente era lo mejor en este caso.

¿Draco, tú sabías que Harry estaba embarazado?

El dolor del aborto todavía estaba demasiado fresco y Draco apartó la mirada.

No, no lo sabía. Para ser honesto, no creo que Harry lo supiera tampoco.

La tristeza en la voz de Draco, encogió el corazón de la bruja; ella sabía cuanto Draco habría amado ser parte del embarazo de Harry, especialmente después de haberse perdido el primero.

Eso no me sorprendería. La primera vez, Harry tampoco lo detectó precisamente rápido.

Draco corrió una mano por su cabello, ligeramente desaliñado.

Demonios, al estar embarazado, Harry debería hacerse sentido enfermo o algo así.

Si la conversación no hubiera sido tan personalmente dolorosa, Nicole hubiera reído.

No, Draco, ésta no es una concepción común; en realidad, las náuseas matutinas no son un achaque común durante el embarazo, en la actualidad pocas personas las sufren. Harry no presentó náuseas matutinas cuando estuvo embarazado de los gemelos. Tenía ocasionales cambios de humor, y algunos extraños antojos, del resto, sólo se encontraba muy cansado. Eran sus síntomas, por lo que ni él se dio cuenta al principio de que estaba embarazado. Los embarazos masculinos son difíciles de diagnosticar ya que no hay un ciclo mensual que desaparezca.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía?- preguntó Draco suavemente, en parte queriendo saber y en parte no.

Tenía catorce semanas, acababa de empezar el segundo trimestre.

La mente de Draco giró pensando en todos los 'Y si...' o 'debería haber sido...'. Ni siquiera notó que no estaba prestando atención a Nicole hasta que ella empujó bruscamente su brazo.

¿Qué?

Nicole lo miró casi disculpándose.

Hay algo más que debes saber.

Draco asintió para que continuara, aunque en realidad no se sentía listo para escuchar nada más.

Draco, lo lamento, pero el daño fue demasiado grande. Hice todo lo que pude, pero es muy difícil que Harry pueda concebir y transportar otro bebé.

Aunque las palabras de ella no eran inesperadas, igualmente le hirieron. Desde que encontró a los niños, Draco había imaginado con frecuencia que, una vez esa maldita guerra terminara, podrían oficializar su unión y establecerse, y posiblemente tener más niños. Una pequeña hubiera sido lindo, quizás con su cabello y los ojos de Harry. Pero Nicole le acababa de confirmar lo que había temido desde que se enterara del aborto. Al parecer, ya no habría más niños para ellos. Pero al menos tenía a Harry, a Harry y a sus amados niños.

Conjurando con rapidez una silla para el tembloroso hombre, Nicole lo guió suavemente para que se sentara. Esperando unos momentos para asegurarse de que Draco hubiera dejado de temblar, continuó con el último tema de tan dolorosa conversación.

Una última cosa, Draco; voy a mover a Harry a una de las habitaciones privadas del hospital para que esté más cómodo. Sin embargo, cuando esté despierto y pueda regresar a sus habitaciones, necesito que me prometas nada de sexo al menos por seis semanas. Harry empezará a sentirse mejor, pero ha sufrido mucho daño interno, algo que tiene que sanar por si solo, así que por favor, contente a ti mismo y a él.

Draco apreciaba la preocupación de Nicole, pero sexo justo en ese momento era lo último que tenía en la mente. Necesitaba cuidar a su familia y si eso significaba mantener las manos en si mismo por un rato, entonces así sería.

°°°°°

Ante la insistencia de la medibruja, Draco se fue por un rato a visitar a los gemelos. Ellos habían sido lo bastante afortunados como para quedarse con una familia cuyos niños estaban en la misma guardería que los gemelos. Habían sido capaces de ocultarles la extensión de las heridas de Harry, sólo se les dejó saber que su papá había sido herido y en ese momento se encontraba en la enfermería curándose. Tan pronto como estuviera lo bastante bien, podrían ir a visitarlo.

Pasar tiempo con sus hijos era lo que le hacía falta. Draco no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado a los niños mientras había estado en la enfermería con Harry. De cierta forma más feliz, Draco dejó que Nicole lo condujera a su cama para que descansara, sabiendo que si se rehusaba, ella le recordaría que no sería bueno para Harry cuando despertara si no conservaba sus propias fuerzas primero.

Continuará...

Diane Greenleaf Malfoy: Nos alegramos que te guste. Besitos

Gala Snape: Bueno, como has visto Harry sale muy malherido en esté capítulo, incluso ha perdido a su bebé. Va estar enfermito, pero se recuperará. Besitos

AnyT Grandchester: sorry por eso, la otra vez nos tardamos demasiado. No, lo que pasó es que queríamos ponernos al día con slasheaven, y ya lo estamos. Qué bueno que te gustara¿verdad que el fic es excelente? Besitos

Inocent muggle: Nosotras no, la autora, nosotras sólo traducimos . Es un fic genial, la autora además de escribir de maravilla cuidó cada detalle y fue muy original con la manera que hizo que todos le dieran la espalda de esa manera, en nuestra opinión una de las mejores autoras. Muchísimas gracias por la parte que nos toca. Besitos

Mariet Malfoy: Primero te agradecemos mucho que nos hayas dejado este comentario. Entendemos lo duro que es estar sin internet y sólo leer las actualizaciones de este modo, pero estamos felices que te guste el fic y tenga un sitio especial. Toda la historia es genial, cada detalle que la autora ha plasmado en esta historia es original y muy cuidado, no nos extraña nada que te sorprendan o ames muchos puntos del fic. Para nosotras es el primer sitio donde leemos que una de las formas de animago de Harry sea una pantera, pero puede ser que no sea el primero. Nos encantaron todos tus comentarios, pero por falta de tiempo no podemos comentar todos, pero te agradecemos un motón todos ellos y como dices valen para todo el fic jejeje. Besitos y que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo.

Mick: Jajaja, cuidadito vaya que te vayas a caer mientras saltas en una de estas :P

Bueno, tardamos más de lo previsto por ponernos al día en slasheaven, pero ya lo hicimos. Así que esperamos tenerte contento actualizando más regularmente, aunque ya directamente no te prometemos…. Besitos

Sayuri Black: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, es de lo mejorcito que hay, aunque admitimos que es muy difícil de traducir, lo más complicado que hemos hecho con diferencia. No tienes que agradecer, nos gusta mucho traducir. En verdad casi todos se portaron fatal con Harry, pero logró salir adelante. Besitos


	26. EL LARGO CAMINO

Un momento en el tiempo

Autora: The Shadow Bandit

Traductoras: Alima 21

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Clasificación: R

Nota de Traductoras: Esta historia está publicada en ffnet bajo el nombre de Maria-Jonan, pero no se preocupen, somos las mismas. Besitos.

**Capitulo veintiséis  
El largo camino.**

Poco a poco, Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba. Lo que parecían ser voces le llegaban de todas partes; además, sentía una leve molestia en su brazo izquierdo, como si algo afilado estuviera presionando contra él. Al fondo, podía escuchar el bajo pitido repetitivo de los monitores médicos y el fuerte olor de desinfectante que de inmediato asoció con la Enfermería de la escuela. Se sentía confundido, ¿estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts?

Harry intentó levantar su brazo, alejarlo de lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerza para moverlo lo más mínimo. Con un ligero gemido, cedió, derrotado.

Ante ese ligero sonido, la habitación cayó en un extraño silencio. La conversación paró, como si todos los ojos se giraran hacia la figura de pelo oscuro que había estado en la cama por tanto tiempo. Harry había permanecido inconsciente cerca de una semana y durante ese tiempo, Draco rara vez se había alejado del lado de su compañero, temeroso de que pudiera ocurrir algún ligero cambio en el estado de Harry y él no estuviera allí. Sólo se iba cuando Nicole, Severus o Sirius lo amenazaban con una fuerte maldición, e incluso entonces, era sólo por unos instantes, para ducharse y asearse antes de volver con Harry. Sirius y Nicole no estaban mucho mejor, sólo lo dejaban por cortos periodos de tiempo también.

Harry había recibido muchas visitas durante la semana que siguió a la emboscada y Albus juraba que en el castillo había una habitación cercana a la lechucería llena de regalos y cartas deseándole una pronta recuperación esperando a que Harry se encontrara mejor.  
Draco había rehusado dejar a Harry solo, incluso por las noches, así que Madame Pomfrey dejó sus protestas y permitió a Draco quedarse en la cama de al lado de Harry, siempre y cuando intentara descansar un poco cada noche.

La magia de Harry tardó en estabilizarse, después de la batalla y de la perdida del bebé. Un par de veces, a lo largo de la semana, incluso pareció que su magia estaba tan inestable que podría dañarlo irreparablemente o, Merlin no lo quisiera, matarlo. No hacía falta decir que había sido una semana muy estresante para todo el mundo.

En ese momento, Sirius, Nicole, Severus, Remus y Draco estaban comiendo en una pequeña mesa que había sido instalada para ellos en la enfermería. Desde la caída de Harry y el posterior aborto, Draco se había negado a comer a menos que fuera en la enfermería, donde pudiera continuar observando como seguía Harry. Él y Sirius habían consumido casi todas sus comidas en esa pequeña mesa y Severus y Remus habían tomado el hábito de unírseles para las cenas. De vez en cuando, Nicole también se les unía, cuando no estaba con los gemelos y sus obligaciones en la enfermería se lo permitían. Ahora, sin embargo, todos estaban enfocados únicamente en Harry, cada uno rezando para que el joven finalmente despertara y se les uniera.

Draco escuchó el gemido y su cabeza se giró automáticamente a mirar a Harry. El sonido había sido tan suave que Draco ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo había escuchado o había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero entonces, con bastante certeza, lo volvió a escuchar. Y no fue el único que lo escuchó, porque Sirius y Nicole saltaron de sus sillas y corrieron al lado de Harry.

Draco hizo rápidamente su camino hasta Harry y gentilmente tomó la mano de su pareja. Usando su otra mano para acariciar las vendas que cubrían la frente del enfermo, se agachó y, en voz baja, comenzó a suplicar una vez más a su amado inconsciente.

– Vamos Leo, tienes que hacer esto... Necesito que despiertes. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo por mí? Hace tanto que no veo tus preciosos ojos verdes, ¿por qué no los abres y me dejas comprobar si son tan verdes como recuerdo?

Dracó jadeó por la sorpresa de recibir un ligero apretón en su mano. Por primera vez desde aquella trágica noche, Harry había respondido; había apretado su mano. No era mucho, pero al menos Draco supo que Harry lo había oído y que sabía que estaba junto a él. Severus vio la mirada en la cara del rubio y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, fue a notificarle a Poppy y a Albus que el Gryffindor por fin estaba mostrando signos de despertar.

- Está bien, Leo, quiero que aprietes de nuevo mi mano si puedes oírme. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso?- esperó unos tensos momentos antes de sentir de nuevo un pequeño apretón. Miró las caras preocupadas de Nicole, del padrino de Harry y del mejor amigo de Sirius y en su cara se dibujó una tenue sonrisa-. Me ha oído. Apretó mi mano.

Sirius parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, mientras Remus lo atrapaba y le daba un amistoso abrazo.

-Harry va a despertar pronto y entonces todo estará bien. Sólo espera y lo veras- le aseguró Remus a Sirius, mientras el animago luchaba por mantener a raya sus emociones.

Harry escuchaba voces, voces familiares que le hablaban. Sonaban preocupadas. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía, intentó moverse de nuevo, esta vez para abrir los ojos. Gruñó audiblemente y rápidamente cerró los ojos, mientras la luz los quemaba dolorosamente y pulsaba directamente en su cráneo.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo mientras las pestañas de Harry comenzaban a moverse tras muchas horas de espera y oración. Harry había abierto los ojos. La maravillosa vista no duró mucho ya que el moreno se quejó de dolor y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

–Que alguien atenúe las luces, le molestan- ordenó Draco.

Justo en ese momento entraron en la enfermería el director y la señora Pomfrey, seguidos enseguida de Severus. Poppy comprobó como Nicole terminaba de tomarle los signos vitales mientras Draco le explicaba a la medibruja lo que había pasado con la condición de Harry. El rubio alargó la mano y gentilmente limpió una lágrima que había escapado de uno de los ojos de su pareja y que había comenzado a rodar por su mejilla.

–Leo, las luces fuertes ya no están, lo prometo. Por favor, despiértate para mí.

Harry escuchó la solemne promesa y tentativamente abrió los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez la habitación estaba sumergida en las frías sombras de la mañana temprana o de la tarde avanzada. Aun así, Harry no podía decir cual era. Tan pronto como se le aclaró la vista, la primera imagen que vio fue la de un muy cansado pero muy aliviado Draco Malfoy. Un sentimiento de estar donde pertenecía lo inundó, mientras sonrió a su compañero que le daba besos en la cara.

- Oh, Merlin, Harry. Oh, gracias Merlin- repetía una y otra vez Draco, mientras continuaba besando a Harry. Éste sonrio e intentó abrazar a su amado, pero sólo consiguió mover ligeramente el brazo antes de caer de nuevo en el colchón, gimiendo una vez más, exhausto.  
Poppy comenzó a preguntarle al hombre de pelo color negro.

- ¿Harry, sientes dolor?- el aludido asintió despacio y la bruja inyectó una poción en su vía intravenosa-. Esa poción te ayudará con el dolor. Ahora, ¿sabes dónde estás?- de nuevo, Harry asintió-. Bien, Harry, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero temo que ahora no estás suficientemente fuerte para eso. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir, así que te voy a dar una poción con la que dormirás unas doce horas más, espero que cuando despiertes te encuentres un poco mejor.

Harry desvió su atención de la bruja y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la habitación también se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Severus y Dumbledore. Quedó impactado por sus apariencias, demacradas y cansadas, y sonrió ligeramente con la esperanza de asegurarles que estaba bien. Cuando sintió que la poción para dormir estaba haciendo efecto, reunió las energías que le quedaban y lentamente levantó su mano hacia su compañero de alma. 

– Dray.

Draco vio como las medibrujas examinaban a Harry y le inyectaban varias pociones en el tubo de plástico que le suministraba los líquidos que lo alimentaban por medio de una vía a través del brazo. Se sintió casi en una nube mientras el alivio lo inundaba ahora que Harry había despertado y era seguro que Harry se pondría bien. De pronto, escuchó a Harry susurrando una palabra, 'Dray' y vio como levantaba su mano hacía él. Sabiendo que la necesidad de contacto físico era mutua, Draco tomó rápidamente la mano que su pareja le ofrecía y la levantó hasta sus labios. Sintió una lingera presión que lo empujaba hacia la cama. Aceptando la invitación, se tumbó junto a Harry y estrechó al más pequeño entre sus brazos.

–Quédate- la palabra fue susurrada contra su pecho.

- Por siempre, mi amor. Me quedaré contigo por siempre.

ººººº

La siguiente vez que Harry despertó estaba rodeado por la calidez. Se giró lentamente mientras levantaba la vista y los ojos verde esmeralda se encontraban con unos gris pizarra. Harry se sintió perturbado al darse cuenta de que Draco había estado llorando. Levantó tentativamente la mano y acarició la mejilla del otro hombre.

- ¿Por qué?

La voz de Harry sonó casi como un graznido, pues su garganta estaba muy seca. Identificando el problema de Harry, Draco se levantó y le ofreció un vaso de agua helada de una jarra cercana. Esto también sirvió como distracción que permitió a Draco serenarse un poco antes de responder la pregunta de sólo dos palabras de Harry.

Agradecido, aceptando el agua, Harry continuó esperando pacientemente por la respuesta de Draco, mientras daba algunos sorbos. El agua helada se sentía bien mientras resbalaba por su reseca garganta.

- ¡ Por todos los demonios, Harry! ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que he pasado a lo largo de la semana? ¿Todo lo que me ha pasado desde que fuiste herido?- Draco se paró y miró lejos, sintiéndose incapaz para continuar. Respirando profundamente, se giró de nuevo hacía Harry-. Cuando desperté esta mañana y te sentí en mis brazos, tuve miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño; de que no fuera real. Hasta hace unos instantes, realmente no creía que pudiera volver a tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez. Te he echado tanto de menos. No me hagas esto otra vez, nunca, ¿entiendes?

- Nunca Draco, si pudiera elegir, nunca te dejaría.

- Lo sé amor. Ahora que regresaste al mundo de los vivos, no creas que te voy a dejar solo ni por un segundo.

Harry sólo sonrió y luego, con un semblante serio, agregó:

- Te amo.

Las lágrimas inundaron una vez más los ojos de Draco, convirtiéndolos en plata fundida.

–Yo también te amo.

Tras depositar un casto beso en los labios de Harry, Draco salió de la cama. Ante la mirada interrogante del moreno, le explicó que todo el mundo sabría que había despertado y que seguramente irían a visitarlo. Draco puso varias almohadas en la cabecera de la cama y se agachó para ayudarlo a sentarse.

Mientras Harry luchaba por sentarse, sintió un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su abdomen. Respiró profundamente, consiguiendo apartar parte del dolor, y esperó que el dolor punzante se alejara antes de intentar pensar en qué estaba pasando. La última cosa que recordaba era la emboscada y ser alcanzado por algunas maldiciones mientras caía. Pero aunque hubiera caído de su escoba, algo de lo que Harry estaba bastante seguro, no podía pensar de donde venía ese dolor en su parte inferior. Cautelosamente, llevó su mano derecha hacía la fuente de dolor.

Draco contuvo la respiración cuando Harry se quejó del dolor inesperado al intentar sentarse. Colocándose tras su pareja, ayudo al hombre de pelo oscuro a soportar parte de su peso, en un intento de aliviar la presión en su nueva y re- cicatrizada incisión. Había temido este momento casi tanto como lo había deseado desesperadamente. Sabía que él era el que tendría que contarle a Harry sobre el aborto, pero no esperaba tener que hacerlo justo cuando acababa de despertar.

Sabía que las razones de Harry para mantener en secreto la identidad del verdadero padre de los niños eran válidas, pero de alguna forma se sentía mucho más aliviado ahora que algunas personas conocían que él era el otro padre biológico de Matthew y de Evan. Era tan difícil intentar ocultar cuanto amaba a aquellos dos pequeños niños y lo orgulloso que se sentía de ellos. En su interior, estaba muy ansioso por que la guerra acabara y que, oficialmente, Harry, los niños y él pudieran finalmente declararse una familia auténtica. Desde que había encontrado a sus hijos, ellos se habían convertido en su principal razón para luchar.

Sin ser capaz de prevenir ese descubrimiento inevitable, Draco endureció y se preparó para la inevitable pregunta.

Los ojos de Harry se entornaron cuando sintió la tensa piel sobre la cicatriz, recientemente abierta, producto del nacimiento de los gemelos.

- ¿Dray?

- ¿Si Harry?- Draco sabía exactamente lo que Harry estaba preguntando pero hizo una pausa, dándose unos momentos más. Necesitaba asegurarse de que podría mantener sus emociones bajo control, para que pudiera estar allí para Harry cuando éste descubriera sobre su trágica perdida. Su pensamiento debía ser sólo Harry y no él.

- ¿Qué me pasó tras caer? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el abdomen? ¿Tuve alguna herida interna?- Harry estaba confundido, la única vez que había sentido ese tipo de dolor persistente, había sido tras la cesárea que le practicaron cuando los niños nacieron.  
Draco se sentó junto a Harry, sabiendo que debían mantener esta conversación frente a frente. Acariciando el pelo oscuro de su amado, Draco recorrió el despeinado cabello con sus dedos.

–Harry- comenzó, despacio-. ¿Recuerdas el ataque?

Harry asintió.

- Después de que fueras alcanzado varias veces por la maldición, caíste de unos sesenta y cinco pies.

De nuevo, Harry asintió, lo había imaginado.

- Casi habíamos llegado a Hogwarts cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estabas con nosotros. Tan pronto como lo notamos, dimos la vuelta y volvimos a ayudarte, pero no llegamos a tiempo y yo te vi caer. Fue uno de los momentos mas aterradores de mi vida.  
Draco silencio a Harry cuando vio que iba a contestar a su comentario.

- He dicho que fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida porque el peor no había pasado aun. Fuimos capaces de mantener a los Mortifagos lejos de ti hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. Dios, hasta el mismo Dumbledore vino cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas realmente en peligro- Draco se sentó de nuevo en la silla y pasó los dedos a través de su cabello.

Harry intentó sonreír pero terminó con una mueca mientras más dolor lo atravesaba. Todo el mundo sabía que Dumbledore nunca abandonaba el castillo; era demasiado valioso, era decisivo para que las protecciones de Hogwarts continuaran. Su máxima responsabilidad en tiempos de batalla era la de proteger el castillo y monitorear y mantener las defensas que lo rodeaban y a sus seres queridos a salvo.

- Con la ayuda extra pudimos perseguir al resto de los Mortifagos, incluyendo Voldemort. Él no estaba muy contento de dejarte atrás, debo añadir. Una vez que se fueron, aterricé y corrí hasta donde te encontrabas- la voz de Draco se quebró cuando recordó el horrible estado en el que encontró el cuerpo retorcido de Harry, cubierto de sangre y cuando no sabía si estaba vivo o no.

- Realmente estabas mal, Leo. Había sangre por todas partes. Al principio ni siquiera sabía si... si...- la voz de Draco volvió a quebrarse y cuidadosamente Harry alargó su mano para coger la del rubio.

- Está bien, Dray, estoy aquí y estoy bien, y cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme la superaremos juntos- Harry se sintió terrible al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Draco había sufrido.

- No fue sino hasta que estuvimos de vuelta en Hogwarts y nos dimos cuenta de que seguías sangrando cuando Nicole imaginó lo que podía haberte pasado- la voz de Draco estaba ronca y rota.

- Harry, cariño, tuviste un aborto- por fin lo había dicho. Draco miró atentamente la reaccion de Harry. Primero se preguntó si lo habría escuchado, porque el hombre de pelo oscuro sólo se quedó sentado en la cama. Luego, lentamente Draco se dio cuenta de la reacción de Harry pues sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, si fuera posible, su piel casi traslúcida palideció aun más.

-¿Qu..Qué?

Draco no le contestó y sólo observó como su pareja intentaba comprender el significado de lo que acababa de oír. Una parte de Harry había escuchado las palabras pero no podía entender lo que significaban exactamente, su significado era demasiado espantoso para ser comprendido.

- Pero eso no es posible. Tendría que haber estado embarazado para tener un aborto, y no lo estaba. Yo lo hubiera sabido si hubiera estado embarazado. No lo estaba. Tienes que estar equivocado- la voz suplicante de Harry había llegado a un tono desesperado al final de su discurso-. No es verdad; por favor, dime que no es verdad. Oh, Dios, dime que no es verdad.  
Sabiendo que no habría palabras que pudieran consolar a su compañero, Draco se puso de pie y lentamente empujo a Harry a sus brazos, preocupado tanto por cómo este último y devastador descubrimiento golpearía su espíritu, como por los restos de las heridas físicas en su cuerpo, que se recuperaba lentamente. Aferrándose uno al otro con su vida, los dos hombres compartieron una pena sólo conocida por aquellos que habían sido obligados a sufrir un dolor por encima de cualquier dolor imaginable; un dolor peor que el más duro de los Cruciatus, un dolor sólo conocido para aquellos que habían perdido un hijo.

ººººº

Un rato más tarde, cuando sus lagrimas se habían agotado, Draco sintió que quizás Harry ya estaba preparado para hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Seguro, éste había sido el primer asalto de lágrimas, porque seguramente habría muchos otros, pero Draco sabía que para que Harry comenzara a superar este último turno de eventos desafortunados, tenía que comenzar a lidiar con ellos.

Se sintió mal acerca de sacar el tema de nuevo, cuando Harry levanto sus claramente exhaustos ojos llenos de dolor. Sólo había visto un dolor semejante cuando siendo Mortifago había sido obligado a participar en torturas y asesinatos de familias, sin importar si eran muggles o mágicas, todos los padres lucían como Harry en ese momento, mientras veían a sus hijos morir.

-No lo sabía, Draco, te juro que no lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho las cosas de manera diferente – la voz suave de Harry apenas era reconocible.

- Harry, amor, está bien, yo no lo sospechaba y tampoco lo hacía Nicole. Sabes lo difícil que es detectar el embarazo en un mago, no puedes comenzar a culparte por esto- el corazón de Draco empezó a romperse de nuevo cuando via a Harry estremecerse, amaba tanto a ese hombre.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo?

Draco apoyó sus labios gentilmente sobre la frente de Harry antes de contestar

– Nicole dice que cree que alrededor de 14 semanas.

- Así que tuvo que ser concebido un mes o algo así después de que volviéramos aquí.

Draco asintió afirmando el cálculo de Harry.

- ¿Sabes...? – la voz de Harry se quebró y no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Conociendo exactamente lo que Harry quería saber, Draco le respondió.

–No, Harry, era demasiado pronto. Nicole no pudo saber cual era el sexo.  
El hechizo utilizado para determinar el sexo del bebé podía ser realizado desde el primer día tras la concepción, pero como el hechizo leía el aura mágica del bebé, no podía funcionar con un feto muerto.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos hombres dijeron nada, sólo se sentaron inmersos en sus propios pensamientos de cómo hubieran sido las cosas de haber ocurrido de forma diferente.  
Finalmente, Harry susurró.

–Me hubiera encantado tener más niños contigo. Siempre pensé que sería estupendo tener una niña, aunque no me hubiera importado si solamente hubiéramos podido tener un montón de chicos, siempre que fueran nuestros.

Draco se estremeció momentáneamente mientras las palabras de Harry "un montón de chicos" le creaban la imagen visual de Harry y él con los gemelos y como otros seis niños, todos apretados en una casa pequeña al estilo de los Weasley. Pero apartó esa imagen, sabiendo que aunque desearan tener más niños, de acuerdo con Nicole aquello no era probable.

Harry levantó la mirada cuando sintió que Draco mentalmente se alejaba, casi como si estuviera preparándose para darle más malas noticias.

- ¿Qué es Dray? ¿Qué más paso?

Queriendo tranquilizar a su compañero, Draco rápidamente añadió:

-No, Harry, no pasó nada más, todos los demás estaban bien. Es solo que después de tu operación, Nicole me llamó aparte y me dijo de tu condición – Draco hizo una pausa, odiaba todas las palabras del vocabulario ingles que parecían escapar de él en ese momento critico. –. Verás, Harry, estabas bastante malherido, es un verdadero milagro que hayas sobrevivido a la caída y al aborto. Pero la verdad, Leo, es que probablemente no podamos tener más niños, había mucho daño. Lo siento, amor.

Harry comenzó a sacudirse cuando más lágrimas comenzaron a caer, dándose cuenta de la extensión del daño del que era responsable el monstruo. No sólo era que Voldemort había causado la muerte del bebé que ni él ni Draco habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer. También se había llevado cualquier oportunidad de tener más niños.

Las sacudidas de Harry aumentaron con su ira. Cuando sus ojos parecían estar prácticamente ardiendo y la energía en el aire aumento hasta tal punto que su magia comenzó a ponerse de manifiesto físicamente haciendo que las luces brillaran más y que el aire alrededor de ellos comenzara a arremolinarse, Draco supo que tenía que hacer algo pronto o Harry perdería completamente el control. Esa era una situación realmente peligrosa con un mago del calibre de Harry, especialmente ahora, ya que era muy pronto para que realizara ningún tipo de magia, acabando de despertar del coma.

- Leo, tienes que calmarte. Por favor, Leo, si continúa así lo único que harás será hacerte daño. Por favor, cálmate. Realmente preferiría que no nos hicieras volar ahora mismo.

Harry pudo sentir su frágil control comenzar a alejarse e hizo su mejor esfuerzo en concentrarse para mantenerlo unido. Su magia era tan poderosa, que si ahora perdía el control sobre ella, podía causar verdadero daño, y sin importar que, Harry no quería que sufriera más gente inocente.

Draco suspiró aliviado cuando sintió que los niveles de energía en el aire circundante comenzaban a descender hasta niveles más normales. Aunque su alivio fue corto cuando vio que Harry se giraba hacía él y observó que sus ojos estaban extrañamente iridiscentes

- Esto se acaba ahora, Draco- para estar tan débil como había estado hacía solo unos momentos, la voz de Harry sonaba sorpresivamente fuerte y diligente-. Quiero decir, Dray, que él se va a hundir y pronto. He tenido suficiente de esta mierda y renuncio a tener que soportarla mucho más- la voz de Harry creció para ser más fuerte y poderosa-. Ese bastardo mató a nuestro bebé antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tomar su primera bocanada de aire. Morirá, morirá pronto y lo hará por mi mano.

Sabiendo que había muy poco que pudiera decir acerca de eso, Draco besó suavemente a su compañero en los labios. Esa guerra había tenido demasiadas victimas. Voldemor había cometido sin saberlo, el segundo gran error de su reinado como Señor Oscuro, cuando había lanzado aquel hechizo aturdidor sobre Harry. El primero, por supuesto, había sido el equivocado ataque a los Potter en aquella desgraciada noche de Halloween que había puesto el resto de los hechos en acción. Ahora Harry vería cómo acabarlo, algo de lo que Draco no tenía duda, y planeaba estar con su pareja en cada paso del camino.

ººººº

Estaban tan ensimismados en el torbellino emocional que estaba teniendo lugar en la habitación privada del hospital, que ni Draco ni Harry se dieron cuenta que su intensa conversación privada estaba siendo observada por tres pares de ojos.

Draco había estado en lo correcto, había muchas personas ansiosas de visitar a Harry para asegurarse de que él estaba en camino de su recuperación. Desafortunadamente, algunos de ellos acababan de darse cuenta lo largo que ese camino sería. El más viejo de los pares en el grupo se aseguró de que sus acompañantes no dijeran nada hasta que estuvieran seguros de oídos indiscretos y de vuelta en su oficina.

Tan pronto como la gárgola estuvo de vuelta en su lugar, Ron Weasley no pudo contenerse más.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Pensaba que Harry sólo tenía algunas heridas internas debido a su caída, ¿por qué estaban hablando de un aborto?

El comentario de su marido sacó pronto a Hermione de su estupor.

– Pero claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, no sé como no me di cuenta antes.

- Sí, parece que eso responde un montón de preguntas, ¿no Hermione? Y pensar que la respuesta ha sido tan obvia todo el tiempo, pero no estábamos preparados para verla – los ojos de Albus parpadearon con fuerza cuando vio la que comprensión llegaba lentamente a las caras de los fueran los primeros mejores amigos de Harry.

Viendo que Ron no estaba llegando a la conclusión adecuada lo bastante rápido, Hermione decidió ayudarlo. 

– Sólo piensa Ron, piensa con la mente abierta. ¿ A quién se parecen los hijos de Harry?

- Se parecen a Harry – respondió Ron con cabezonería.

-Bien, aparte de su pelo y de los ojos verdes de Matthew, ¿no se parecen a alguien más? Claro que el otro parecido es más sutil, pero está ahí si lo buscas. Piensa en la forma de sus caras y como sus narices se elevan un poquito al final, y si necesitas más ayuda, piensa en los ojos de Evan. La forma de sus ojos es la misma que la de Harry y la de su hermano, pero el color...- Hermione se sentía frustrada, aquel viejo dicho muggle que rezaba que era posible llevar a un caballo hasta el agua pero no hacerle beber le parecía muy real ahora.  
Seguro, ella sabía que Ron no era siempre el más rápido en coger algo, pero una vez que lo hacía, era un gran estratega. Su incansable trabajo tras el escenario había ayudado a salvar cientos de vidas desde que la guerra había comenzado.

Torciendo la cara con concentración, Ron comenzó a poner las pistas juntas. Imaginándose a Evan Potter como la última vez que lo había visto, lentamente comenzó a concentrarse en su linda carita. Apartando el pelo desordenado y negro de Harry, Ron estudió las facciones del niño. La barbilla le era familiar, no era de Harry pero sabía que la había visto en algún lugar antes. El sentido de familiaridad se incrementó cuando Ron siguió recorriendo la cara del niño. De pronto, la respuesta lo golpeó cuando se fijó en un par de ojos grises, unos ojos que sólo podían pertenecer a un Malfoy.

Hermione supo el momento en el que Ron había encontrado la conexión cuando su respiración comenzó a ser ligeramente errática.

–Respira Ron, respira. Está bien; realmente no cambia nada. Ya sabías que estaban involucrados románticamente. Harry incluso te dijo que lo amaba, así que cálmate.

Concentrándose en respirar, Ron finalmente jadeó.

– Demonios, una cosa es que duerma con él, pero es que ha tenido sus hijos. Harry es un hombre y ha dado a luz a los hijos de Malfoy. Harry y Malfoy...- estaba tan enfadado que no pudo continuar.

La reacción de Ron destilaba el antiguo sentimiento de protección presente cuando se hablaba de Harry.

– Ahora escúchame, Ronald Weasley. No quiero que hagas ningún problema con Harry y su familia. ¿ME ENTIENDES?- no había error posible en las repercusiones que Ron sufriría si no obedecía.

- Harry y Draco están lidiando con un trágico evento y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es apoyarlos.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Ron, Hermione no pudo evitar añadir.

– Sí, tenemos que apoyar a Malfoy también. Harry y Draco no habrían sido capaces de tener niños en primer lugar si no fueran compañeros de alma, así que sin importar lo que tú o cualquiera pueda pensar acerca de esto, ellos están juntos y estarán juntos para el resto de sus vidas. Yo, por mi parte, me aseguraré de que esa vida sea tan larga y feliz como les sea posible dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Son compañeros de alma?

- Sí Ron, son compañeros de alma- dijo Hermione, haciendo una pausa para lanzarle su mirada de "¿ES que nunca lees?"-. Los embarazos masculinos son extremadamente raros y sólo ocurren cuando dos magos muy poderosos están unidos mediante una conexión en su alma.

- Sí, como siempre, Hermione, estás en lo correcto- Albus rió entre dientes; los Weasleys siempre eran una fuente de entretenimiento-. Pero por ahora sugiero que mantengamos el secreto de Harry y Draco. Ellos necesitan tiempo para llorar su perdida. Y estoy seguro de que ustedes dos se darán cuenta de que si esta información sale a la luz, podría poner a su familia en un peligro incluso mayor que el actual. Si la gente descubre que Harry no sólo ha llevado a un niño sino a dos a buen término, bueno, esa indicación de su tremendo poder puede hacer que comiencen a temerle. Eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir ahora que estamos tan cerca del fin.

Dumbledore dejó a los Weasleys reflexionar un poco más en la conversación que acababan de oír antes de añadir:

– Creo que el fin está cerca. Esto pronto será otro pasaje a estudiar en alguna clase de historia.

ººººº

Harry estaba se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que habían pasado al menos seis horas antes de que despertara de nuevo. Esta vez fue recibido con el delicioso olor a comida. Madame Pomfrey le había asegurado que tan pronto como pudiera comer por si mismo le quitaría la vía intravenosa que en ese momento le suministraba nutrientes.

Una vez más, Draco ayudó a Harry a sentarse en la cama y a ingerir su comida. No era mucho, sólo un poco de sopa de pollo con fideos, judías verdes y un rollito con mantequilla y leche, pero para Harry era maravilloso. Desafortunadamente, tras no haber comido durante un largo tiempo, debido a su coma, su estómago no era capaz de soportar mucho y encontró difícil terminar ni siquiera la mitad de la comida. Tras haber terminado, se tumbó de nuevo contra las almohadas, sorprendido de lo cansado que se sentía sólo por haber comido una pequeña parte de su almuerzo.

Poppy no estaba demasiado impresionada con el progreso, pero aceptó quitar la vía más tarde si Harry, antes de dormir, comía otra comida, al menos tan grande como la primera. Poco después de que la bruja se fuera, Nicole y Sirius llegaron a visitarlo.

Sirius, en su apariencia de Hocicos, saltó a la cama de Harry y se situó entre los dos hombres. Harry todavía se sentía extremadamente lento pero apreció los esfuerzos de Sirius para sacarle una débil sonrisa, mientras Hocicos comenzaba a lamerle la cara. Por si eso fuera poco, Draco rápidamente adoptó su forma de animago y comenzó a competir con Sirius en lamerle la cara al moreno.

-Basta, basta – Harry intentó gritar –. Ya es suficientemente malo ser asaltado por un perro, pero dos... yuck.

Draco pareció insultado al ser llamado perro y Harry pasó un mal rato intentando ser firme mientras miraba los conmovedores ojos marrones del perro negro y los suaves ojos grises del lobo. Viendo que había saludado lo suficiente a Harry, Hocicos saltó de la cama y se transformó en humano. Draco, mientras tanto, decidió quedarse como lobo y se tumbó al lado de Harry, protectoramente.

Tanto Nicole como Sirius estaban alegres de ver que Harry lucía mucho mejor. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas junto a la cama y lo pusieron al día de las cosas que habían pasado mientras había estado inconsciente, siendo cuidadosos con no nombrar el aborto. Antes de que la conversación avanzara mucho, Severus y Remus, que habían ido a comprobar que Harry se estuviera recuperando apropiadamente, se les unieron.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo piensas que podré salir de aquí y volver a mis habitaciones?- preguntó Harry, cansado del blanco que lo rodeaba y echando muchísimo de menos a los niños. Sabía que no estaba ni cerca de la recuperación necesaria para que lo dejaran ir, pero pensó que nada perdería con preguntarlo.

-Bueno Harry, sé lo mucho que odias estar aquí en la enfermería, pero la verdad es que cuando te trajimos de vuelta a Hogwarts, bueno... creo que no hay forma sencilla de decirlo- Sirius miró a Nicole en busca de ayuda. Nicole asintió para darle valor-. Bueno... casi mueres- Sirius consiguió escupir este último trozo mientras observaba cuidadosamente a Harry, intentando calibrar su reacción. Harry, sin embargo, no parecía sorprendido o preocupado y simplemente rascó tras las orejas a Draco, quien dejó escapar un aullido para expresar lo que sentía por la situación.

– Creo que todo el mundo va a tomarse las cosas despacio para asegurarse que estés completamente recuperado y que no hay ningún efecto secundario que pueda afectarte antes de que te vayas. Creo que tienes que pensar en este lugar como tu hogar por un tiempo aun.

Nadie quería sacar el tema del aborto y el tiempo de recuperación que necesitaría su cuerpo para volver a la normalidad tras el trauma. De nuevo, era tan poco lo que se sabía sobre el embarazo masculino y Harry necesitaría recuperarse tanto física como mágicamente del aborto; sabían que no iban a tener muchas oportunidades.

-Harry, no he podido evitar notar que no pareciste sorprenderte cuando Sirius comentó el estado en el que te encontrabas cuando te trajimos aquí- musitó Remus, vacilante.  
Su relación con Harry estaba progresando lentamente, aunque no era ni de cerca tan estrecha como lo había sigo una vez. Remus estaba agradecido tanto a Sirius como a Severus por incluirlo en las reuniones familiares, lo que le permitía volverse a familiarizar con Harry y al moreno, acostumbrarse a la presencia de Remus en su vida una vez más. Pasar el tiempo con los nietos de Prongs era sencillamente un dulce bono.

Harry estudió el solemne hombre que estaba frente a él . Sabía que Remus estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que había pasado cuando estaba en el colegio y aunque no lo había perdonado del todo, intentaba comprender por qué había puesto su confianza en Dumbledore. Demonios, casi todo el mundo lo había hecho. Pero recordando su promesa a sus padres, sabía que tenía que superar la traición de Remus y si fuera posible, perdonar al hombre.

– Bueno, verán, hay algo de lo que quería hablar con ustedes – Harry no se sentía seguro de cómo proceder a repartir los mensajes de sus padres-. Pero primero quiero que ambos me prometan que no se enfadarán y que me dejarán terminar lo que tengo que decir antes de hacerme preguntas.

Curioso ante lo que el ahijado de Sirius tenía que decirles para que les hiciera hacer esta promesa, ambos hombres aceptaron de buena gana.

- Después de que cayera – Harry fue interrumpido por un aullido –. Si no puedes estar en silencio, sólo tienes que irte hasta que termine esto –. Apropiadamente castigado, el lobo dejó de aullar y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Harry-. Como iba diciendo, después de que cayera y golpeara el suelo, creo que perdí la consciencia por un tiempo. Cuando la recobré, pude sentir un terrible dolor y la sensación de estar perdiendo mucha sangre, y simplemente supe que no iba a salir de esa. Todo a mi alrededor era negro y perdí la consciencia de nuevo, y cuando volví en mi había una luz brillante. La luz era calida e invitante y yo fui impulsado hacia ella. Mientras me iba acercando a la luz, pude observar que había gente esperándome allí. Había un montón de personas que no había visto antes; supuse que eran mis abuelos y el resto de mi familia. Pero lo más importante es que mi madre y mi padre estaban allí.- Sirius jadeó y rápidamente cogió la mano de Remus en busca de apoyo.

-Me explicaron que había muerto pero que ustedes estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para traerme de vuelta. No pasé demasiado tiempo con ellos, pero pude visitarlos un poquito. Antes de volver, me pidieron hacer algo por ellos. Querían que les dijera algo.

Sirius, a ti, que dejes de culparte por sus muertes. No te culpan y odian verte culpándote. Remus, quieren que empieces a cuidarte más. Te perdonan por no haberme creído y por no ayudarme cuando me mandaron a prisión- Harry se paró, realmente estaba muy cansado por tener esa conversación tan emotiva en ese momento, además de todo lo demás-. Aunque mi padre dijo que le gustaría, en un futuro, hablar con ustedes dos sobre algunas cosas.

Tanto Sirius como Remus miraban a Harry incrédulos.

-Finalmente, mi madre quería que les dijera que 'Lily manda su amor al chucho sarnoso y al adorable lobo.' Sólo quiero que ambos sepan lo mucho que aun les importan a ellos– la cara de Harry estaba pálida debido al esfuerzo de hablar tanto y su voz se fue reduciendo a un suave susurro.

Remus apretó tan fuerte la mano de Sirius que hizo crujir algunos de los huesecillos mientras las lagrimas recorrían su cara.

– Pero, ¿cómo?

- ¡Oh, Merlin...! Harry, ¿Estás seguro de que ellos dijeron eso? –preguntó Sirius, mirando a Harry como si su respuesta pudiera significar el fin del mundo.  
Sin tener apenas energía, Harry sólo pudo asentir.

- Harry, ¿te dieron tus padres algún otro mensaje?- preguntó el Director mientras se acercaba a la cama. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba en la habitación hasta que habló.

-Sí, de hecho sí – Harry miró al hombre mayor pensando lo que su padre le había dicho sobre los peligros de creerte tu propia prensa-. Estaban muy tristes de que me hubiera mandado a vivir con los Dursley mientras crecía- la atención de Harry volvió al lobo gris en su cama –. También hablamos de mi relación con Draco y me dijeron que la aprobaban y que querían que nosotros nos cuidáramos mutuamente y cuidáramos de Matthew y Evan- Draco, como lobo, lamió la mano de Harry para mostrar conformidad y apoyo-. Mi padre me preguntó sobre el Quidditch– con esto, todo el mundo en la habitación rió ahogadamente-. También me dijo que la muerte de Cedric no era mi culpa, que Cedric no me culpaba.

Finalmente me dieron algunos consejos y me pidieron que hiciera algo por ellos que yo prometí que iba a intentar. Por último, me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mí y que me querían- Harry se detuvo y sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza-. Ha sido la única vez que puedo recordar haberles oído decirme eso.

Con un pequeño pop, Harry se encontró arropado en los brazos de Draco. Muy suavemente, el Gryffindor añadió:

–Es probablemente uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

Sabiendo que sólo el momento emocional era lo que mantenía a Harry hablando en su estado tan débil, gentilmente Draco tumbó al otro hombre en la cama.

Captando la indirecta, casi todo el mundo dejó a la pareja sola mientras salían para discutir este inesperado giro en los acontecimientos. Con otro fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa final, Sirius se enderezó y se giró para abandonar la habitación. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando escuchó a Harry exclamar medio dormido:

– Hey, ¿alguien sabe lo que le pasó a mi escoba?

ººººº

Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados y fingió estar dormido cuando escuchó el suave sonido de zapatitos que sólo podían ser sus hijos. Estaba realmente ansioso de recibir su visita pero Poppy le había hecho esperar hasta que se encontrara un poco más fuerte, antes de permitir a los pequeños ir a la enfermería a hacerle una pequeña visita. Finalmente, Draco había convencido a la medibruja de que los niños echaban muchísimo de menos a su papi y que necesitaban verlo cara a cara para convencerse de que estaba bien y que pronto iría a casa con ellos. Como los demás, Poppy no tuvo oportunidad contra el encanto Malfoy y pronto se encontró ayudando personalmente a planear la visita.

Por mucho que le doliera darse cuenta de que él y Draco no tendrían mas niños, también le hacía sentirse agradecido por los dos hermosos hijos que tenían. Echaba muchísimo de menos a Matthew y Evan y no podía esperan hasta que fuera capaz de tenerlos entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Harry trató de no reír, ya que seguía fingiendo estar dormido, cuando escuchó la voz aguda de Evan decir en un susurro exagerado. 

– Shhh... papi está durmiendo.

-Lo sé tontito.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la replica de su otro hijo. Aquellos que pensaban que los dos años eran 'terribles' seguramente no habían criado a un niño con tres. Los tres eran exactamente como los dos, si no peor.

- Matthew, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de ponerle motes a la gente?- Draco reprendió a su hijo con suavidad. Harry realmente estaba pasando un mal rato intentando no demostrar que estaba escuchando intencionalmente la conversación. Por mucho que amara a Draco antes, encontraba al Draco familiar completamente irresistible. Sabía que su pareja tenía sus dudas sobre qué tipo de padre sería, pero honestamente, había tomado el hecho de ser padre con una naturalidad tal que incluso a él le sorprendía. Simplemente, Draco era un padre fantástico.

- Dijiste de no llamar a nadie por un mote cuando alguien pudiera oírte.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, dejo escapar un gruñido ante la solemne tontería con la cual Draco había estado llenándoles la cabeza a sus hijos.

–¿Le dijiste _Qué_?

Levantando ambas cejas en la clásica forma Malfoy, Draco sonrió a su amado mientras acercaba dos sillas pequeñas al lado de la cama de Harry para que los niños se sentaran.

– Así que estabas despierto después de todo.

No queriendo sentarse en la silla, Evan trepó hasta la cama de Harry, dándole a su papá un gran beso y un abrazo.

– Te he echado de menos, papi.

Harry parpadeó rápidamente para limpiar las lágrimas que inmediatamente llegaron a sus ojos, ante las palabras de su pequeño hijo.

– Yo también te he echado de menos cariño.

No queriendo ser superado por su gemelo, Matthew empujó a su hermano de su camino para poder darle también un beso y un abrazo.

– Yo te eché más de menos papi.

Después de darle un beso y un abrazo a su hijo de ojos verdes, Harry se movió para hacerle sitio a ambos niños, de forma que todos pudieran acomodarse en la pequeña cama individual.

-Yo también te eché de menos, Matty. Chicos, los he echado más de menos que lo que eché de menos al chocolate, si pueden creer eso.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reír, era una chiste muy viejo; mientras estaban en California y Harry, en su papel de Emrys kigston tenía que viajar lejos de ellos alguna noche, tan pronto como regresaba a casa les decía que los había echado de menos, pero no tanto como había echado de menos al chocolate. El chocolate era la comida favorita de Harry y pensaba que debía ser servido como un plato principal en cada comida. Draco, lentamente sacudió la cabeza, deseando que le hubieran pagado un galeón por cada vez que había oído a Harry decir que 'una comida sin chocolate estaba deplorablemente incompleta.'

Draco sonrió aliviado ante el racimo de pelo oscuro en la cama; los niños hacían maravillas en el ánimo de Harry. Tras haberle dicho lo del aborto, Harry había caído en una leve depresión y su pareja estaba preocupado de que su estado mental pudiera interferir con su recuperación física. El dolor de haber perdido un hijo nunca lo abandonaría, algo de lo que Draco no tenía dudas, pero esperaba que el tiempo y el amor de sus hijos hiciera su perdida más soportable.

Aceptando la invitación en los ojos de Harry, Draco se unió a su familia en la cama agrandada mágicamente.

ºººººº

Nicole entró a la silenciosa enfermería e se encaminó hacia el final del ala, donde estaban las pocas habitaciones privadas. Desplazando la pesada bandeja que lleva en ambas manos a su derecha, lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

Cruzando la habitación silenciosamente, puso la bandeja con el almuerzo de Harry en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama antes de darse el lujo de mirar alrededor. La calidez la inundó cuando vio la familia acurrucada, durmiendo en la cama de Harry, contentos de estar juntos de nuevo.

Había estado asombrada esas noches atrás, cuando se había dado cuenta de que Harry había abortado. Nunca había habido un hombre capaz de quedarse embarazado una segunda vez. Pero tampoco antes había habido alguno que hubiera tenido gemelos. Nunca había pensado que Harry y Draco pudieran tener más niños y de acuerdo a sus reacciones cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, ellos tampoco lo habían hecho. Quizás la razón por la que no había pasado antes era que muy pocos magos eran capaces de concebir en primer lugar, y de los que lo habían conseguido, la mitad habían muerto en el proceso.

Sabía que le tomaría mucho tiempo superar el miedo que la había inundado al ver a su mejor amigo tumbado y cubierto de su propia sangre. Estaba inmensamente agradecida a cualquier deidad que hubiera permitido que Harry estuviera de vuelta con ellos, sabiendo que, sin algún tipo de intervención divina, de seguro habría muerto. No podía siquiera considerar lo que podría haber pasado si lo hubieran perdido; el pensamiento era demasiado horrible como para contemplarlo.

Intentaba robar algunos momentos de privacidad con su amigo cada vez que podía, que no eran muchos, viendo como Draco rara vez lo dejaba solo. Pero en uno de sus turnos de noche, cuando Harry se sentía particularmente descansado tras haber estado durmiendo casi todo el día, pudieron tener una buena charla de corazón a corazón. Se sentía bien estar sentada allí con Harry, frente a frente, y dejar salir todo su dolor y rabia. Había echado de menos la cercanía que habían compartido mientras vivían en California. Tras muchas lagrimas y abrazos, ambos comenzaron a sentirse mejor y supieron que no importaba lo que sucediera porque siempre el uno estaría allí para el otro.

Las tres cabezas oscuras juntas en la pequeña montaña de almohadas, junto a la rubia plateada, era algo adorable. Nicole estaría eternamente agradecida a la presencia de Draco en sus vidas. Él había sido verdaderamente un pilar de fuerza durante la recuperación de su amigo, y los niños simplemente lo adoraban. Cualquiera que conociera a Harry antes podría decir que algo le faltaba, y la primera vez que los había visto juntos le fue muy fácil ver que la pieza que faltaba era Draco. Ellos se completaban mutuamente.

Por un lado, odiaba interrumpir su vínculo, pero por el otro, sabía lo importante que era que Harry tomara su almuerzo. Las vías intravenosas hacia poco que habían sido retiradas, y Poppy amenazaba a su paciente con volvérselas a poner si su apetito no mejoraba

- Ey chicos, es hora de despertarse... Papi tiene que comer su almuerzo y yo los tengo que llevar al colegio.

Tal como sospechaba, sólo Draco hizo un movimiento ante su primer intento de despertar a los Potter. Había llegado a la conclusión hacia mucho de que ser muy difíciles de despertar era algo que debía estar en los genes de los Potter.

Sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada protectora del rubio, Nicole se acercó a donde los gemelos estaban acurrucados entre sus padres y comenzó a sacudirlos gentilmente. Normalmente los habría despertado con cosquillas, pero no quería que accidentalmente le dieran a Harry una patada cerca del lugar de su incisión.

Matthew levantó sus ojitos somnolientos hacía su cuidadora.

- ¿Almuerzo? ¿Nuggets de pollo? – intentó preguntar entre bostezos.

- Vamos, cabecitas durmientes, hay que despertarse para que vuestro papi pueda comer y yo los llevaré al Gran Comedor para comer, prometido – Nicole sonrió mientras decía las palabras mágicas. Ambos niños estaban fascinados con el Gran Comedor y utilizaban cualquier oportunidad que tenían para usarlo y visitar el lugar, especialmente a las horas de las comidas.

La sonrisa de Nicole se desvaneció un poco cuando vio que Evan comenzaba a moverse. Si alguien necesitaba casi tanto sueño como Harry, era ese hombrecito. Aun sufría de terribles pesadillas, que parecían haber empeorado desde que su padre había sido herido y no era capaz de volverse a dormir luego de ellas. Los círculos oscuros que se estaban comenzando a formar bajo los ojos del pequeño eran realmente molestos.

Acercándose a Harry, Nicole ayudó a ambos niños a bajar de la cama y comenzó a prepararlos para ir a comer.

Echando de menos el calor que los pequeños cuerpos de sus hijos le daban, Harry gruñó y se giró sobre su espalda. El olor de más sopa de pollo, esta vez acompañada con un sandwich de queso caliente, llegó a su nariz.

– Espero que esta vez recordaras los encurtidos- se burló de Nicole, recordando cuanto insistía en tener encurtidos ligeramente agrios cada vez que Nola les preparaba sandwichs de queso caliente.

- Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Cuándo se ha oído hablar de alguien que sirviera un sandwich caliente de queso sin encurtidos?- siguió bromeando con el hombre en la cama, quien acababa de abrir los ojos-. Vamos, siéntate y cómetelo antes de que tenga que ponerle un hechizo para calentarlo.

Mirando desinteresadamente a la comida que Nicole le había traído, Harry añadió:

– Bueno, siempre puedes dejarlo ahí y si se enfría yo puedo calentarlo por mi mismo- antes de que las palabras hubieran salido de su boca, Harry supo que su propuesta sería rechazada por dos razones. Desde que había despertado del coma, todo el mundo estaba obsesionado con que comiera apropiadamente, pese a que él no se sintiera con ganas de comer la mayoría del tiempo. Y en segundo lugar, estaba bajo órdenes estrictas de no realizar magia hasta que Poppy le diera permiso; ni siquiera le daban permiso para realizar los más pequeños hechizos de primer año. La última vez que había preguntado cuando podría practicar magia, la mirada que recibió de Poppy indicó que era incluso estúpido realizar esa ridícula pregunta, porque claramente aun tendría que pasar algún tiempo.

Ni Draco ni Nicole se molestaron en responder al hombre enfermo. Sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar que Harry refunfuñara durante un rato y que pronto se sentaría y comería el almuerzo como el buen chico que era.

Viendo que Harry estaba en las capaces manos de Draco y que éste no permitiría que dejara ni la más mínima migaja de su almuerzo, cogió a Matthew y Evan para ir en busca de su propio almuerzo. 

– Ey chicos, no olviden sus gorros.

Rió al ver que ambos niños inmediatamente se ponían los gorros que habían quedado olvidados en las sillas vacías. Harry estudió las gorras de beisbol que Matthew y Evan acababan de ponerse. Eran verde oscuro y en lugar de un logo, tenían letras en el frente. Harry lanzó a Draco y luego a Nicole una mirada confundida, cuando leyó el obsceno dicho que sus hijos estaban llevando en sus cabecitas.

Aclarando su garganta, Harry dijo con voz engañosamente calmada.

-¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué Matthew y Evan llevan gorras de beisbol que dicen "Super Dooper Pooper"?

Aun sonriendo, Nicole le guiño un ojo a Draco.

– Es su recompensa.

Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse de que todo el mundo hubiera perdido repentinamente la cabeza.

– Si así es como los recompensan, me gustaría saber lo que hacen ustedes dos para castigarlos.

Nicole se agachó y besó a Harry en la mejilla.

– Tú más que nadie sabes que no haría nada que les hiciera daño a ti o a los niños, ahora, Draco aquí presente, es algo completamente diferente.

Sin dejarse distraer por Nicole y Draco atormentándose mutuamente como siempre, Harry examinó el tema de las desconcertantes gorras. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los niños parecían estar muy orgullosos de sus gorras, como si realmente fueran algún tipo de recompensa.

– Bien, ¿Por qué han sido recompensados?

- Te dije que no le costaría mucho averiguarlo- Draco sonrió a la mujer castaña.

- Bueno, aun no lo tiene, veremos cuanto le cuesta, sin más pistas.- respondió, intentando no reír ante la mirada asustada que Harry aun le estaba lanzando.

Las pistas físicas y verbales de sus acompañantes le llevaban a pensar que se había perdido algo importante. Lentamente, decidió leer las palabras que lucían tan intensamente en la gorra de Matthew... "Super Dooper Pooper". ¿Por qué aquella estúpida frase le sonaba familiar? De pronto, cayó en ello, "el video del orinal"

Harry no hubiera podido ocultar la gran sonrisa que recorrió su cara incluso de haberlo querido. Eso era un fantástico, monumental, incluso...

– Aprendieron a usar el orinal- logró decir en un jadeo, mientras miraba primero a Draco y luego a Nicole en busca de confirmación. Viéndolos asentir, Harry se las apaño para coger a sus hijos y acercarlos a él en un abrazo de grupo.

- Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes- los estaba apretando tan fuerte que Draco comenzó a preocuparse.

- Ya sabes Leo, tenían que hacerlo alguna vez.

Reticente, Harry dejó su fuerte agarre sobre los niños, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor al sentir un pinchazo que lo molestaba en la incisión, ante el repentino movimiento para abrazar a los chicos. Habían comenzado el entrenamiento con el orinal poco después de que los niños cumplieran los tres años con éxito limitado. Ninguno de los niños quería apartarse de su actividad para usar el baño. Viendo la falta de interés de los gemelos, Nicole sugirió usar un video muggle como instrumento. Después que un DVD y un reproductor de DVD muggle había sido modificado para que funcionara en Hogwarts, la diversión comenzó. Decir que desde el punto de vista de un adulto el video era ridículo era entendible. Mostraba un grupo de niños de tres años practicando buenos hábitos en el baño, pero por alguna razón, los niños parecían adorarlo. Lo veían una vez y otra, a veces hasta tres veces seguidas.

Ahora Harry tendría que replantearse su opinión inicial sobre el video, ya que parecía que lo había subestimado. Sin importarle realmente a quién correspondía el crédito para que ese logro tuviera lugar, Harry siguió celebrando otro hito en la vida de sus hijos.

Continuará………..

Mil gracias por el review, Mariet Malfoy. ¿Cómo no entenderte cuando nosotras a veces no podemos traducir tan rápido como quisiéramos hacerlo De igual forma agradecemos la intención de escribirnos para comentar la historia. Mmm, Draco no va a poder llevar niños, pero tampoco podemos decir mucho más. Besitos y mil gracias por el apoyo


	27. VER PARA CREER

Un momento en el tiempo

Autora: The Shadow Bandit

Traductoras: Alima 21

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Clasificación: R

Nota de Traductoras: Esta historia está publicada en ffnet bajo el nombre de Maria-Jonan, pero no se preocupen, somos las mismas. Besitos.

**Un momento en el tiempo**

**Capítulo 27**

**Ver para creer**

Después de otra semana de reposo absoluto, Harry pudo abandonar finalmente la enfermería. Las noticias de su recuperación golpearon a la comunidad como un vendaval y Hogwarts fue, una vez más, inundado con cartas y regalos de buenos deseos provenientes de bolsillos de la resistencia en Europa, mientras la mayoría de la gente se daba gusto celebrando.

Avergonzado por tan enorme despliegue de afecto, Harry, junto con Draco, Sirius y Nicole, se pasaron varias noches abriendo las cartas y regalos. Juntos, contestaron muchas de las cartas con respuestas apropiadas y notas de agradecimiento. Draco había dado unas cuantas respuestas seleccionadas para la docena de personas, o algo así, que habían escrito a Harry con propuestas de matrimonio. Afortunadamente para las desconocidas almas, Nicole había interceptado las cartas antes que las lechuzas pudieran tomarlas. La favorita de Sirius había sido una propuesta ofreciendo cien mil galeones si Harry desposaba a la hija del caballero y otros cien mil cuando tuvieran su primer hijo.

**ºººººº**

Draco se estremeció mientras escuchaba los atroces aullidos que producía el viento al golpear duramente contra el antiguo castillo. Era en días como esos cuando deseaba no haber convencido a Harry para que abandonaran la soleada California, convencido de que jamás volvería a disfrutar de un clima como el de allí.

Bien, al menos el miserable tiempo exterior no había afectado el cálido y alegre ambiente que había en el interior del castillo. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba feliz y sonriente. Claro, mientras los días pasaban las vacaciones se acercaban, pero Draco no podía recordar haber sentido tal calidez y alegría en el aire desde sus días de estudiante.

Incluso las decoraciones navideñas de ese año parecían ser más brillantes y festivas. Faltaban menos de dos semanas para Navidad, pero Draco estaba seguro de que no era la única razón del buen humor.

Estaban ganando. Finalmente, después de todas esas batallas y tantas sesiones nocturnas de estrategias, realmente estaban ganando. Los ataques de Voldemort habían disminuido significativamente, y cuando ocurrían, los Mortífagos sencillamente volaban cuando la Orden, y en especial Harry, se presentaban.

En el mes transcurrido desde que Harry saliera del hospital, había crecido su reputación, pues sus poderes seguían creciendo y fortaleciéndose. Los Mortífagos sabían que no se podían enfrentar, ni individualmente ni combinados, con el poder que Harry desplegaba. Era un hombre máquina y quien se hallaba en el camino hacia su objetivo era apartado, a veces duramente.

Las feas túnicas púrpura de las que Draco se había quejado con tanta vehemencia, al momento se habían convertido en una ventaja. En aquellos casos en los que Harry decidía que no iba a volar en la siguiente batalla pues no se sentía bien, cosa que rara vez sucedía, prestaba su monstruosidad púrpura o la de Draco a algún otro miembro de la Orden. En más de una ocasión, todo lo que los Mortífagos necesitaban ver era el salpicado de púrpura en el mar de túnicas rojas y azules, para dar la vuelta al culo y correr.

El dolor que compartían por la pérdida de su hijo no nacido seguía en ellos, fresco en sus mentes. Pero en el caso de Harry, la pérdida se convirtió en un grito de furia fiera y en situaciones donde antes hubiera mostrado misericordia hacia los Mortífagos, ahora no la tenía. Observar a Harry en la batalla era una visión terrorífica. Gracias a la deidad que fuera a la que veneraban que Harry era tan bueno y puro, porque si hubiera mostrado la más mínima inclinación a forzar a los demás a someterse a él, sería muy poco lo que cualquiera podría hacer al respecto.

Era ciertamente imparable. Y ahora, cuando los Mortífagos heridos aumentaban, la resolución de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro vacilaba. Nadie quería enfrentarse a la furia de Harry en el campo de batalla, nadie. Voldemort no había dado señales de vida desde la aciaga noche de la emboscada. Harry estaba convencido de que sólo estaba esperando, reagrupándose para el encuentro final, pero aún no había confirmación de esa teoría.

Draco sabía que Harry ni remotamente había logrado lidiar con la pérdida. Si el hombre de pelo negro continuaba con su ritmo actual, era seguro que terminaría por colapsar, pero para ser sincero, no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer respecto a eso. En las pocas ocasiones que había tratado de hablar sobre el aborto, la respuesta típica de Harry había sido '_Draco, no ahora, todavía no estoy listo para hablar sobre eso'. _

Habían llegado al acuerdo mutuo de no mencionárselo a los gemelos, ya que pensaban que no eran lo bastante grandes para entenderlo. Quizás cuando fueran mayores podrían contárselos, pero justo en ese momento era preferible no hacerlo.

Fawkes había resultado una inesperada fuente de consuelo para el joven moreno. En más de una ocasión, para su gran diversión, Draco había encontrado a Harry y al fénix en la sala común, enzarzados en lo que parecía ser una intensa conversación. No que una conversación entre un mortal y un fénix pudiera ser otra cosa que intensa.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco había preguntado a Harry sobre dichas reuniones, éste sólo había sonreído y contestado que en realidad era algo sin importancia. De algún modo, el rubio dudaba de que fuera tan trivial como su pareja trataba de mostrar, pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto que lo minimizara en vista que su pareja siempre estaba de mejor humor luego de sus conversaciones con la vieja ave.

Fawkes, por su parte, parecía ser mucho más feliz ahora que Harry había vuelto a donde pertenecía. Cuando el fénix no estaba fuera del castillo en algún asunto de la Orden, usualmente se encontraba en presencia de Harry. La gente incluso había observado que, aparentemente, la mascota de Dumbledore había abandonado al viejo Director, no que a Albus pareciera importarle. Parecía ser tan feliz como cualquiera con el nuevo arreglo de Fawkes.

Draco pensaba que, con el número de personas que habían presenciado el trauma de Harry, más gente se daría cuenta de la verdad detrás de la paternidad de los muchachos. Pero parecía que sólo un selecto grupo del personal médico, Minerva, Dumbledore, Remus y, para su gran disgusto, Weasley y su esposa, conocían la verdad.

Nadie le había mencionado nada directamente, pero en varias ocasiones había sentido que lo observaban y al levantar la vista, había encontrado que era el objetivo de una de las agudas miradas analíticas del los pelirrojos. Draco no era estúpido, no por mucho tiempo al menos. Sabía que los Weasley querían reconciliarse con Harry, y la posición de su pareja respecto a este particular grupo de pelirrojos se había suavizado considerablemente después de su sorprendente conversación con sus padres.

De no haber sido por el aborto, Harry probablemente hubiera hecho un buen esfuerzo por mantener la promesa a sus padres. Pero justo en ese momento, fuera de su familia inmediata, su principal objetivo era la venganza. No había ni el más ligero atisbo de duda de que Harry no se iba a detener hasta que Voldemort fuera completa y totalmente destruido. No habría escape esta vez, sin importar cuan cerca estuviera ese jodido enfermo de alcanzar la inmortalidad. Realmente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Voldemort fuera un capítulo oscuro de la historia, permanentemente cerrado.

Sólo el pensamiento de los gemelos traía una sonrisa al rostro de Draco. Justo en ese momento estaba en camino de la guardería, para sorprenderlos recogiéndolos temprano. Harry se iba a demorar esa noche en una reunión de estrategia. En ese momento, la Orden estaba planeando un ataque, en la idea de que ese movimiento no sería esperado y podrían atrapar al Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores con la guardia baja. Además, todos se estaban cansando de esa guerra y sabían que con Harry de su lado, tenían una oportunidad malditamente buena de salir victoriosos.

Después de que la mayoría de las decisiones habían sido aprobadas, Draco había decidido salir a hurtadillas y dejar que los otros resolvieran los aburridos detalles. Él prefería pasar el tiempo con sus hijos que en una hedionda habitación escuchando a la gente discutir hasta que Harry se hartaba de las riñas y simplemente le decía a todos lo que se iba a hacer. Sacudió la cabeza. Sencillamente, no comprendía como Harry podía soportar escuchar los interminables desacuerdos antes de pararse y decidir sobre el asunto. Era realmente divertido ver como después de que Harry hablaba nadie se atrevía a disentir, ni siquiera el viejo tonto de Dumbledore.

Se detuvo a la entrada de la guardería. Habitualmente le gustaba tomarse un momento o dos para observar a Matthew y Evan antes que ellos lo vieran. En esos momentos, Matthew se encontraba en una esquina, construyendo algún tipo de estructura con un juego de bloques y Evan estaba sentado en una mesa infantil, haciendo un dibujo con creyones mágicos. Los niños disfrutaban más de esos artículos mágicos equivalentes a los crayones. Esos bastones de color funcionaban igual que los muggles, pero después que se hacía el dibujo, debía decirse 'mover' y las imágenes hacían eso precisamente. El concepto era similar a las diferencias entre las fotografías mágicas y las muggles.

Matthew debió sentir la mirada de Draco sobre él, pues levantó la mirada hacia su padre y le sonrió, antes de volver al juego con sus bloques. El castillo de bloques de Matthew, o lo que fuera que estuviera construyendo, empezaba a brillar con una luz roja. Draco parpadeó, sabía por experiencia que eso no era bueno. Efectivamente, menos de cinco minutos más tarde, la estructura comenzó a temblar y colapsó. Esperando que su hijo no estuviera demasiado molesto por la destrucción de su castillo, rió entre dientes cuando escuchó la brillante risa de Matthew y vio al pequeño aplaudir como si fuera el mejor espectáculo sobre la tierra. Sonrió y saludó con la mano a su pequeño de ojos verdes antes de fijar su atención en Evan. Su pequeño lucía cansado. Todavía tenía ocasionales pesadillas por la noche, aunque no eran tan frecuentes como antes.

Justo la pasada noche, Draco se había despertado para encontrar vacío el lado de Harry en la cama. Sabiendo por instinto dónde estaría su compañero, se puso su batín de seda y bajó las escaleras hasta la habitación de sus hijos. Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Harry.

Echando un vistazo desde la puerta, sintió que su corazón se hinchaba mientras observaba a su magnífico amor acunando a su hermoso hijo para dormirlo, mientras le cantaba una canción. Después de un rato, cerró sus propios ojos y se concentro en la suave y tranquilizadora voz de Harry, reconociendo la canción como la de un video de Disney, '_Puedes sentir el amor esta noche'_. Trató de recordar la película, pero sólo pudo recordar que tenía algo que ver con un león cuyo padre había muerto. Puso los ojos en blanco; probablemente no era la mejor elección como canción de cuna para deshacerse de pesadillas.

Realmente, era muy malo que Harry hubiera dejado de cantar, tenía una voz maravillosa. Escuchándolo así, una persona no podía evitar sentirse cálido, seguro y querido. Para cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, vio que Evan estaba profundamente dormido en brazos de Harry. Cruzó la habitación y luego de besar a su pareja en la frente mientras continuaba cantando, se inclinó y puso otro suave beso en la frente de su hijo. Tomando con cuidado el niño dormido de los brazos de su pareja, Draco regresó a su hijo a la cama, para que descansara el resto de la noche.

-¿Señor Malfoy, puedo ayudarlo?- la trabajadora de cuidado diario ocultó rápidamente su sonrisa mientras los ojos del hombre rubio se posaban en ella. El señor Malfoy no era ni de casualidad tan difícil de comprender como muchos de los habitantes del castillo pensaban. Sólo con verlo junto a los niños de Potter, era imposible no darse cuenta de que el heredero Malfoy haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder para proteger a los dos pequeños. Los amaba y su amor era retornado al doble.

Draco enrojeció, no acostumbraba a ser atrapado inconsciente.

-Sí, me gustaría llevarme a Matthew y Evan un poco antes.

-Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Por qué no recoge a Evan y yo ayudaré a Matthew a limpiar su área de juego.

Draco asintió, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de Evan, quien seguía sentado en la mesita. A medida que se acercaba, vio que el pequeño entrecejo de Evan se arrugaba en concentración, mientras trataba de terminar el dibujo rápidamente. No queriendo sobresaltarlo, Draco se aseguró de hacer bastante ruido mientras se aproximaba.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Evan se diera cuenta de que sería interrumpido, se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que su hijo levantaba la vista hacia él y fruncía el ceño. Draco frunció el ceño con fuerza también a Evan por un par de segundos, antes de sonreírle al pequeño. Se sentía complacido al ver que su hijo no había sentido ni un poquito de miedo ante su expresión, pensando que toda la situación era, en cierto modo, divertida.

Draco se arrodilló al lado de la pequeña mesa donde Evan se apresuraba a finalizar su trabajo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, cariño?

Los ojos de Evan se fijaron con recelo en su padre antes de mover su cuerpecito para bloquear la vista de Draco de lo que estaba dibujando.

-Nada.

Curioso por saber qué estaba dibujando el niño que lo había impulsado a tratar de ocultárselo, Draco decidió que el soborno probablemente era la mejor manera de abordarlo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó uno de los regalos que había comprado para darle a los mellizos esa tarde.

-Te diré qué, hagamos un trueque. Yo te doy una riquísima rana de chocolate y tú me das tu lindo dibujo.

Evan estudió la rana durante lo que, en la mente de un niño de tres años, era un largo tiempo, antes de sacudir lentamente la cabeza, denegando. Draco estaba asombrado. Nunca antes uno de sus sobornos había fracasado cuando realmente quería que los gemelos cooperaran. No que hubiera contado a Harry sobre su método favorito de educación infantil. Su pareja todavía tenía demasiada sangre Gryffindor para apreciar el fino arte de la manipulación.

Mirando a su hijo fijamente, Draco metió la mano nuevamente en su bolsillo y sacó otro dulce de chocolate.

-Vale, si no me das el dibujo por una rana, ¿qué tal por dos?

Draco pudo ver que Evan estaba cediendo; por mucho que no quisiera que nadie viera su dibujo, la tentación de las ranas de chocolate estaba probando ser demasiado fuerte. Con un leve asentimiento, el pequeño se alejó de la mesita donde descansaba su dibujo y tomó las ranas.

Draco apenas había tenido tiempo de ayudar a Evan a retirar la envoltura, cuando ya el pequeño se había metido a la boca la cabeza de la primera rana, Con todo lo que a Harry y los muchachos les gustaba ese dulce en particular, Draco casi se mareaba al observar las patas de la rana patear, mientras estaban parcialmente afuera de una boca que la estaba devorando. Simplemente parecía haber algo intrínsicamente malo en esa imagen.

Antes de mirar el dibujo de Evan, Draco dio un rápido vistazo a Matthew para asegurarse que su otro hijo continuara ocupado. Con algo de suerte, Evan habría acabado con las dos ranas antes que Matthew se acercara, pues había dado a su hijo de ojos plateados las dos ranas que tenía y, por lo mismo, no le había quedado nada para Matty.

Levantando el dibujo casi terminado de la mesita, lo sostuvo de forma tal de poder estudiarlo. Al principio, era difícil decir qué era la figura, había enormes manchas en rojo y negro pero no una figura identificable en particular. Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba el dibujo con más detenimiento. Girando la hoja de papel de modo que una langa mancha verde quedara al pie, Draco sintió que la sangre caía a sus pies, mientras crecían fuertes sospechas de qué era lo que estaba sosteniendo.

Sentándose rápidamente antes de que tuviera oportunidad de caerse, le hizo señas a la encargada de la guardería indicando que necesitaba ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- Evan levantó su rostro manchado de chocolate hacia él, temeroso de que a su padre no le gustara su trabajo.

-No, tu dibujo está lindo, cariño, sólo quiero que me cuentes un poquito sobre esto, es todo- después de tranquilizar a su hijo, giró sus ojos fríos a la encargada de la guardería-. ¿Ha visto esto?- hizo un gesto hacia el dibujo que seguía sosteniendo.

La joven se sintió muy intimidada bajo la gélida mirada.

-No, no vi el dibujo de hoy, pero el resto de los trabajos de Evan están guardados en una gran carpeta que está al lado de la ventana, marcada con su nombre.

-¿Quiere decir que hay más?- el ronco susurro de Draco no disfrazaba cuan cerca estaba de perder el control.

-A Evan le gusta dibujar y lo hace con bastante frecuencia, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no les ha estado dando mucho color últimamente.

Draco se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Muéstremelos, por favor.

La nerviosa joven se levantó lentamente y recuperó una gran carpeta marrón con el nombre de Evan sobre ella. Después de regresar a la mesita al lado de la cual Draco seguía sentado, se la entregó, todavía incapaz de entender qu era lo que molestaba tanto al rubio.

Draco tomó la carpeta y luego de abrirla, volcó el contenido sobre la mesa frente a él. Una mezcla de hojas brillantemente coloreadas inundó la mesa. La mirada crítica de Draco se trasladó rápidamente de un dibujo a otro.

-¿Están fechados los dibujos?

-Por supuesto- replicó la encargada de la guardería-, colocamos el nombre del artista y la fecha antes de guardarlo en su respectiva carpeta.

Draco sólo asintió mientras continuaba analizando las perturbadoras imágenes frente a él.

De vez en cuando, se cruzaban imágenes que consideraba normales para un mago de la edad de Evan, tales como escobas y gente volando, pero la mayor parte de su trabajo artístico no era lo que se pudiera considerar 'apropiado'

Draco no pudo contenerse mucho más tiempo.

-¿Nunca miró todo esto?- levantando un puñado de dibujos los agitó frente al rostro de la mujer. El hombre rubio estaba furioso y asustado, y necesitaba desahogarse.

La joven si vio asustada ante la ira que percibió en el tono de Draco.

-Claro que lo hicimos.

Draco apartó la mirada y contó lentamente hasta diez.

-¿Y nunca notaron ninguna peculiaridad en este trabajo?

La trabajadora de la guardería apartó su temor y tomó una postura defensiva.

-Bueno, pensamos que era un tanto oscuro e inusual, pero estamos en tiempos de guerra…

-Tiempos de guerra…- Draco casi se asfixió de tan furioso que estaba-. Mi hijo de tres años nunca ha sido testigo de la i _guerra_ /i como usted la llama, ¿entonces cómo explica estas imágenes?- con eso, Draco dejó caer los múltiples papeles que había estado sosteniendo.

El hecho de que Draco se acabara de referir al muchacho Potter como i _suyo_ /i se perdió completamente para la mujer, quien miraba las sangrientas y violentas imágenes que con tanta inocencia estaban pintadas con crayón. ¿Cómo demonios había podido ignorar algo como eso?

**ººººº **

Iban a atacar a Voldemort en cinco días. Cinco días, y la Orden y los Aurores, en una estrategia de ofensiva conjunta, iban a infiltrarse y destruir el Cuartel General de las fuerzas oscuras. Según la información suministrada por Blaise, Voldemort había pedido específicamente a sus Mortífagos que asistieran esa noche para discutir los planes de su próximo objetivo.

Harry rió para si mismo al recordar como Blaise había reportado como la frustración de Voldemort se intensificaba con los ataques frustrados. El Señor Oscuro empezaba a desesperarse, por esta razón, en la mente de Harry, el ataque contra sus fuerzas era tan crítico. Era mucho mejor golpear ahora, antes que la desesperación de Voldemort provocara que actuara de forma más irracional de lo habitual. Un animal acorralado siempre era el más mortífero de los animales, pues no tenía nada que perder. Bueno, con un poco de suerte, en cinco días todo habría concluido. Cinco días más…

Harry ni siquiera saludó a los Guardianes, mientras entraba en su apartamento ansioso por ver a Draco, quien había logrado escabullirse una vez más, evitando las discusiones más tediosas. Harry hubiera deseado poder partir también, pero sabía que nunca se sentiría cómodo saliendo antes de que se hubiera planeado hasta el último detalle. Simplemente, había demasiado en juego en esas batallas para dejar cualquier cabo suelto. No podía permitirse arriesgar su vida, o la de Draco, innecesariamente, y el único modo de asegurarse de que eso no sucediera era quedarse en esas sesiones de estrategia hasta el último momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mientras observaba como su pareja caminaba de arriba abajo en el área de la sala común, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Draco estaba claramente agitado. Harry nunca había visto al rubio actuar así, con su aristocrático ceño fruncido en una evidente expresión de su estado emocional. Se aclaró la garganta buscando la atención de su pareja.

-¿Pasa algo?

Sobresaltado, Draco se giró bruscamente hacia el sonido de la voz de Harry.

-Siéntate, hay algo que necesitas ver.

Incluso tomando en consideración el don de Draco para el dramatismo, Harry podría asegurar que algo había sacudido realmente al hombre rubio. Preocupado, avanzó y se sentó en el sofá cerca de la relajante caída de agua e hizo un gesto a su pareja para que se uniera a él.

-Vale, ya estoy sentado. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices de qué se trata todo esto?

Draco se sentó con fuerza en el sofá.

-Después que abandoné la reunión esta tarde, fui a la guardería para dar una sorpresa a los chicos. Pensaba que podría sacarlos para que jugaran un rato con la nieve.

Harry se permitió respirar con fuerza y relajarse un poco cuando Draco hizo una pausa para respirar, pensando que sólo era otro ejemplo de sobreactuación de Draco por algo que algún niño había hecho a uno de los gemelos.

-Cuando llegué, Matthew estaba jugando con bloques mágicos y Evan estaba sentado en una mesita, coloreando- Draco levantó la vista para asegurarse que Harry todavía escuchaba.

-¿Y?

-Y… ¿tienes una idea de lo que nuestro hijo ha estado dibujando durante los últimos tres meses?

Harry frunció el ceño; Draco estaba bastante excitado de nuevo. Lentamente, el hombre moreno sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bien, déjame mostrarte- Draco se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta donde un gran sobre marrón estaba posado sobre un muro. Tomando el sobre, regresó al sofá y lanzó el contenido sobre el regazo de Harry.

El moreno estaba a punto de protestar por el rudo trato no sólo a si mismo, sino al trabajo artístico de Evan, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el dibujo que estaba encima de todos. Era oscuro. Torciendo los ojos, pudo ver lo que parecían ser figuras vestidas completamente de negro luchando contra otras figuras vistiendo de rojo o azul, y ocasionalmente había una pincelada de púrpura.

Sintiendo ligeras náuseas, Harry revisó cuidadosamente el lote de pergaminos. La mayoría de los dibujos eran muy similares al primero, aunque las locaciones parecían ser diferentes, pero era difícil creer que habían sido creados por la mano de un niño de tres años. Lo que más le preocupaba era la dolorosa expresión en los rostros de las figuras y la abundancia de crayón rojo que parecía indicar pérdida de sangre.

-Oh, maldita sea.

Harry no estaba seguro si la maldición la había murmurado él o Draco. ¿Cómo su hijo había podido ver u oír esos horribles eventos con suficiente detalle como para dibujarlos? Lentamente, revisó una vez más los dibujos; era capaz de reconocer algunos de los lugares donde había participado en recientes confrontaciones contra los Mortífagos.

Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que estaba temblando cuando levantó un dibujo particularmente desagradable y se lo pasó a Draco.

-¿Cómo… cómo?

Al ver en el rostro de Harry el mismo impacto e incredulidad que él sentía, Draco alargó la mano y aferró la de su pareja, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo.

-No estoy seguro, Leo, pero eso no es lo peor, mira las fechas en el reverso de los pergaminos.

Aturdido, Harry tomó el pergamino una vez más y vio la fecha en la esquina superior derecha: 'Octubre 3, 2003'. Todavía no muy seguro de entender las implicaciones de las fechas, tomó los demás pergaminos y vio que estaban fechados de forma similar, con algunas fechas que se remontaban hasta Agosto, cuando los gemelos comenzaron a asistir a la guardería.

Notando que Harry seguía abrumado y no hacía conexión entre las fechas, Draco estiró la mano una vez más y giró el rostro de Harry hacia él y lejos del dibujo donde su hijo había representado muerte y destrucción.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, Leo- comenzó suavemente-, la fechas significan dos cosas. Primero, al parecer Evan sólo dibuja una de esas horribles imágenes luego de una de sus pesadillas.

Harry jadeó con sorpresa. Draco tenía razón. Dando otro vistazo a las fechas, pudo observar la horrible conexión; de alguna manera, Evan había soñado sobre las batallas.

Demonios, Harry se había sentado con Evan más noches de las que podía recordar, tratando de aliviarlo de sus pesadillas y lograr que el cansado niño volviera a dormir. Evan nunca había querido hablar sobre sus malos sueños, pero sabía, basado en el modo en que su hijo se despertaba a veces gritando, que fuera lo que fuera que estaba soñando no eran el típico sueño infantil.

Harry había comenzado a justificar los sueños de Evan como ansiedad por haber tenido que mudarse del único hogar que había conocido, en California, agregado al abrupto cambio de estilo de vida con la inclusión de su nuevo padre, por no mencionar la magia que todo eso suponía. Ciertamente, le parecía razonable que el subconsciente de su hijo se rebelara contra cambios tan drásticos. Pensando que se trataba de eso, Harry había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse que sus dos hijos se sintieran protegidos y amados, de forma que pudieran adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y sentirse seguros con quien estaban.

De repente, se le ocurrió que si había estado consolando a su hijo las noches en que había tenido tales sueños, dichos sueños no podían coincidir con las noches en que habían tenido lugar las batallas. Examinando una vez más las fechas, sintió que su mundo empezaba a inclinarse mientras finalmente hacía conexión con el segundo y más importante significado oculto detrás de las fechas de los dibujos. De lo que era capaz de establecer con el par de pergaminos que podía identificar de batallas específicas, aparentemente los dibujos habían sido hechos antes que las batallas tuvieran lugar.

Cuando vio a Harry hundir los hombros y empezar a tambalearse, Draco supo que finalmente había entendido el completo significado de los dibujos. Había una muy buena posibilidad de que Evan fuera un vidente.

-Mientras crecía, siempre escuché historias sobre mi bisabuela materna. Aparentemente, era una vidente legítima, aunque nadie de nuestra familia recibió ese don- explicó suavemente, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente a Harry entre sus brazos-. Lo lamento, Leo; nunca se me ocurrió que él podía estar sufriendo de visiones.

Ante la tristeza en el tono de su pareja, Harry levantó la cabeza del pecho de Draco, donde había estado descansando.

-Dray, no es tu culpa. Lo más importante es que lo descubrimos así que, con un poco de suerte, seremos capaces de lidiar con ello, o al menos encontrar alguien que pueda ayudarlo. Pero, por Merlín, Dray, él es tan joven. Es incluso demasiado joven para entender algo como esto. Cuando pienso en lo que ha debido de estar viendo…- la angustiada voz de Harry se perdió en la nada.

-Lo sé, Leo, lo sé. Pero esta guerra va a terminar, y cuando lo haga, con suerte sus visiones disminuirán, si es que no cesan del todo. Quizás sea capaz de ver cosas positivas. De lo que puedo recordar, no creo que todas las visiones de mi bisabuela fueran desagradables.

Draco acarició suavemente los rebeldes rizos de Harry, mientras sentía que una parte de su propia desesperación desaparecía. De alguna forma, compartir con su pareja la carga del conocimiento del don de su hijo, le hacía sentir que las cosas podían arreglarse. Desafortunadamente, había una cosa más que debía decirle a Harry. Después que su propio aturdimiento había pasado, había revisado meticulosamente todos los dibujos de Evan y los había ordenado cronológicamente. Luego de esto, fue más fácil reconocer hacia donde iba realmente.

-Harry, todavía queda un dibujo que necesitas ver.

El joven Heredero Gryffindor levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a su pareja con recelo. Resignado a lo que fuera que mostrara el nuevo dibujo, ya que no podía ser más revelador que las veintitantas pinturas que había visto esa noche, dijo suavemente:

-Déjame verlo.

Draco alargó la mano detrás de él y jaló el pergamino que Evan había estado coloreando ese día, que había permanecido oculto tras un cojín del sofá.

-Éste es el dibujo que Evan hizo hoy- musitó suavemente, mientras se lo entregaba a Harry.

Curioso del por qué Draco había sentido la necesidad de ocultar la pintura más reciente, Harry dudó antes de tomarlo de la mano extendida del rubio. Un gemido bajo salió de su garganta mientras sus ojos captaban la marea que representaba manchas rojas y negras contra un telón de fondo demasiado familiar.

-Merlín, por favor, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando. Por favor, dime que no es…

Harry no llegó a terminar la oración pues un penetrante y estridente sonido llenó la quietud del aire.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Draco se levantó de inmediato, reconociendo al instante el sistema de alarma que Dumbledore había instalado varios años atrás.

-Bien, creo que eso responde tú pregunta. Vamos, Harry, necesitamos buscar a Nicole y los muchachos, estamos siendo atacados.

Continuará….

Mariet Malfoy: infinitas, millones de gracias por tu comentario, y no te preocupes si es cortito, igual nos hace muchísima ilusión recibirlo. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Ojala que ya estés mejor de la vista y tengas tus nuevos anteojos contigo. Besitos mil.

Iva girl: no entendimos mucho tu comentario, en todo caso encurtidos son verduras en vinagre y especies. Besos


	28. PREPARÁNDOSE PARA LA GUERRA

Un momento en el tiempo

Autora: The Shadow Bandit

Traductoras: Alima 21

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Clasificación: R

Nota de Traductoras: Esta historia está publicada en ffnet bajo el nombre de Maria-Jonan, pero no se preocupen, somos las mismas. Besitos.

Capítulo 28

Preparándose para la Guerra

-Maldita sea- murmuró Harry cuando las palabras de Draco i _ 'estamos bajo ataque' _ /i finalmente lograron penetrar su desconcertado cerebro. Eso no era lo que se suponía que pasara. Sólo necesitaban cinco días más y podrían ser los que atacaran. Que Dios tenían inevitablemente en contra para que ni siquiera les permitiera tener cinco miserables días adicionales. Ahora tendrían que dedicarse a la defensa una vez más. No era justo; no estaban tan preparados como deberían. Maldijo una vez más lo negativo de su situación.

Rápidamente, habiendo analizado la desafortunada pero inevitable situación, instintivamente supo lo que había que hacer.

-Dray, necesito que vayas a despertar a los niños y a Nicole; eso es si este maldito alboroto no los ha despertado ya. Vístelos con sus ropas más calientes y llévalos a algún sitio seguro fuera del castillo. No utilices ninguno de los pasadizos conocidos, ni siquiera los 'secretos' que sólo unas cuantas personas conocen. Cuando salga de aquí, daré instrucciones a los Guardianes para que no permitan que nadie entre ni salga del apartamento hasta que la amenaza desaparezca. Eso al menos debería darnos algo de tiempo.

Harry se detuvo un momento, su mente dando vueltas con todo lo que quería decir aunque en su interior sabía que simplemente no tenía suficiente tiempo. Demonios, maldijo nuevamente mientras la frustración empezaba a apoderarse de él. Su principal prioridad era asegurarse que Voldemort y sus seguidores no encontraran a sus niños.

Aún cuando de instrucciones específicas a los Guardianes, todavía no confío en que Voldemort no sea capaz de llegar aquí; él también es un Heredero, así que no quiero darle ninguna posibilidad. Busca por los alrededores una ruta de escape oculta. Los Guardianes me dijeron una vez que este apartamento se ajustaría a nuestras necesidades, y justo ahora necesitamos que tú y los muchachos permanezcan seguros.

Draco quería protestar, quería decirle a Harry que tomara su plan y se lo metiera por donde no le daba el sol, pero el pensamiento de que sus hijos estaban en un peligro real hizo que se tragara sus palabras. Tenía que adherirse a los deseos de Harry y asegurarse de poner a sus hijos a salvo fuera del castillo. Pero en cuanto los resguardara en un lugar donde los Mortífagos no pudieran encontrarlos, regresaría. Nada iba a evitar que estuviera al lado de Harry mientras se enfrentaba a la desagradable cosa que llamaban 'Lord Voldemort', nada. Esta guerra había tomado demasiado de él; sus sacrificios habían sido demasiado grandes. Draco estaba decidido a estar ahí para ver el fin de esa guerra, incluso si lo mataban.

Este ataque era tan inesperado; ni siquiera el ver lo que Evan había dibujado esa tarde, que mostraba con claridad una batalla a gran escala librándose en Hogwarts, lo había preparado para la realidad que empezaba a desplegarse frente a sus ojos. Cuando la sirena sonó en un primer momento, de inmediato Draco se había culpado por no haber dado la voz de alarma antes, pero para el momento que había descubierto lo que realmente estaba pasando con los dibujos escolares de Evan, casi había sido el tiempo en que Harry regresara a casa. Sabía que necesitaba compartir esa información con su pareja antes de decirla a alguien más, incluyendo al Director. Basado en los datos al reverso de los dibujos, no había patrón aparente de cuánto tiempo antes del ataque tenía Evan esas visiones. Sin embargo, había notado que el evento nunca había tenido lugar menos de tres días antes de los ataques, así que asumió incorrectamente que tendría todo el tiempo para alertar a los demás en la mañana.

Desafortunadamente, ése no iba a ser el caso esta vez.

La chimenea se iluminó, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Draco. El rostro adusto de Albus flotó entre las brillantes llamas amarillas.

-Harry, te necesitamos. Las tropas del Señor Oscuro se están aproximando desde el Bosque Prohibido y Hogsmeade, sólo tenemos unos minutos antes que entre en los terrenos. Las protecciones externas ya has sido agrietadas y están desmantelando lentamente las internas.

Harry rompió el contacto visual con su amado sólo por un momento, para reconocer a su antiguo Director

-Comprendido, deje ver mi reloj; me reuniré con todos en el Gran Comedor en cinco minutos.

Albus asintió.

-Pero no tomes más de cinco minutos, no tenemos más tiempo.

Con estas palabras tan poco optimistas, la cabeza del Fénix se desvaneció de las llamas tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Sabiendo que esa era su última oportunidad de ver a Draco antes de la confrontación final con Voldemort, Harry atrajo a su alma gemela más cerca de él.

-Draco, debo partir, pero necesito irme con la certeza de que mantendrás a los niños y a ti mismo seguros para mí, ¿promesa?

Cuidadosamente, Draco cruzó dos de sus dedos, que en ese momento estaban profundamente hundidos en el suave cabello negro de Harry.

-Promesa.

Harry sabía que Draco no estaba siendo completamente honesto con él, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta que esa promesa era lo mejor que iba a alcanzar considerando las circunstancias. Inclinándose hacia delante, capturó la boca de Draco en un ardiente beso; un beso que decía 'te amo' de un modo en que las palabras no podrían.

Draco sintió la ternura y el amor en el beso de su pareja como nunca antes la había sentido. Dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal, que posiblemente ese sería el último beso que podrían compartir, respondió con desesperación a un inicialmente sorprendido Harry.

Complaciendo la demanda de su amado, Harry presionó su cuerpo con fuerza contra Draco, necesitando el completo contacto físico de sus cuerpos. Su pareja lo completaba de un modo que Harry nunca hubiera creído posible. Se estaba ahogando, ahogando en ese desesperado momento, sintiéndose abrumado por el amor y la necesidad de proteger y ser protegido.

Ofreciendo una oración silenciosa por la seguridad de su familia, Harry lo beso con gentileza y, a regañadientes, se alejó de Draco.

-Tengo que irme.

-Lo sé.

Harry miró el fondo de las infinitas piscinas de líquido plateado que tanto amaba. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas que deseaba decir, pero sabía que si empezaba, jamás podría terminar. Con el conocimiento, en lo profundo de su corazón, de que todas las cosas importantes ya habían sido dichas, Harry dio a Draco otro fuerte abrazo antes de girarse y lanzarse escaleras arriba para recoger su capa de batalla color ciruela.

Con un sentimiento de pavor, Draco siguió a su pareja escaleras arriba con un paso más calmado; sus hijos y Nicole lo necesitaban. Pero una vez que los hubiera puesto a buen resguardo, se ocuparía de sus propias necesidades, y él necesitaba estar con Harry.

ººººº

Para cuando Harry entró en el Gran Comedor, la mayoría de las fuerzas de Aurores y la Orden del Fénix que quedaban estaban allí reunidas. Algunos rostros lucían nerviosos, otros un tanto excitados, pero en general, la mayoría mostraban una expresión asustada. El mismo Harry se sentía aprensivo. Después de llevar el peso de ser 'Harry Potter' por tanto tiempo, esa noche finalmente llegarían a algún tipo de conclusión. Ganaran o perdieran, todo terminaría esa noche, ahí, en los terrenos del sitio que había sido tan decisivo en la niñez del joven de pelo negro. De cierta forma, parecía encajar que todo se derrumbase en la última confrontación que iba a ocurrir allí esa noche.

Cobijado por la solidez de las fuertes y frías piedras que lo rodeaban, Harry sintió una tranquila conexión con la magia que era innata a Hogwarts. La bendición y el poder de los Fundadores estaban con él. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones, dejó que el antiguo poder de los Fundadores lo inundara hasta que no pudiera más. Finalmente, con un breve movimiento de cabeza hacia Dumbledore, caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de entrada para enfrentar a su abuelo, listo para cumplir su destino.

ºººººº

Cerca, una preocupada Nicole y dos adormilados niños de tres años estaban convenientemente arropados en capas de cálidos pantalones, camisas y jerseys, además de sus cálidas capas de invierno, sombreros, bufandas y guantes. Matthew y Evan habían sido tan estrechamente abrigados que Draco se preguntó brevemente si los muchachos serían capaces de moverse apropiadamente con tanta ropa. Uno de los gemelos dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración cuando intentó frotar sus cansados ojos y no pudo elevar la mano como quería, pues el movimiento de su brazo estaba restringido por el bulto de ropa en que estaba embutido.

Lanzando a Matthew una moderada mirada de simpatía, Draco actualizó rápidamente a Nicole de la nueva situación, en un tono bajo para evitar alarmar a los niños. Los ojos de Nicole se abrieron cuando la realidad de lo que estaba pasando exactamente vino a aclarar su todavía dormido cerebro.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- susurró, orgullosa de que su voz no temblara.

Draco asintió en apreciación de su habilidad para calmarse, sabiendo cuan difícil había sido la primera vez que él se enfrentó con una situación de vida o muerte de ese tipo. Nicole había participado en las conversaciones entre Harry y Draco en California y también en Hogwarts, cuando habían discutido las situaciones y escenarios potenciales a los que podrían llegar a enfrentarse durante la guerra. Pero hasta el momento exacto en el tiempo en que se da cuenta de que los horrores que están siendo discutidos ya no son algo hipotético sino un hecho real, nunca se sabe como puede reaccionar una persona. Draco había conocido demasiados hombres y mujeres que podían hablar y hablar, pero que al enfrentarse con la realidad de la batalla caían en pedazos.

-Primero, necesitamos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí- dijo Draco suavemente-. Harry me comentó que los Guardianes le dijeron una vez que este apartamento podría adaptarse a nuestras necesidades, y dado que justo ahora necesitamos un camino seguro para salir de aquí sin ser vistos, debería haber algún tipo de pasadizo oculto por ahí, que podamos utilizar para sacar a los niños de Hogwarts- miró alrededor de la sala común con interés-. Sólo necesitamos encontrarlo.

Dejando a los gemelos parados en el centro de la habitación, Nicole y Draco empezaron a buscar algo que pudiera darles una indicación potencial de algo que fuera más de lo que aparentaba ser. Nicole tomó el lado izquierdo de la habitación y Draco el derecho. Poco después, los dos frustrados adultos se reunían en la fuente-cascada, ninguno había encontrado la más ligera pista de dónde podría estar la presunta salida secreta.

-Bien, esto es sencillamente una mamada.

Nicole dio a Draco una suave patada en la espinilla, recordándole la presencia de sus hijos. El hombre lanzó una mirada avergonzada a sus niños antes de volver a mirar a Nicole y poner los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, pero lo es- al ver que ella no estaba inclinada a responder, continuó-: Hemos revisado cada pulgada del salón y no hemos encontrado nada. Supongo que debemos dividirnos y buscar en las demás habitaciones, pero estoy casi seguro que si el pasadizo existiera, debería estar aquí, donde es más accesible.

-Sin ofender, Draco, pero ¿por qué no simplemente sales y preguntas a los Guardianes si hay un camino para salir de aquí y dónde está?

Draco sólo sacudió la cabeza ante la lógica de la pregunta de Nicole.

-Tienes razón, Nicole, ¿por qué no pensé en eso?- replicó con sarcasmo-. Bien, quizás sea porque Harry, en su infinita sabiduría, cuando partió colocó en las puertas unos encantamientos de cierre y protección extremadamente poderosos- suspiró-. Quizás puedas romperlos, pero yo sé por experiencia que no puedo y además, en caso que pudiéramos encontrar el modo de salir de aquí, me sentiría muchísimo más seguro con los hechizos de Harry en la puerta que sin ellos.

Incapaz de argumentar contra esa lógica, Nicole simplemente regresó a buscar una salida. Después de unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, dijo a Draco que ella tomaría las habitaciones del segundo piso y sugería que él investigara en las del tercero. Si no podían encontrar la salida luego de todo eso, entonces ambos unirían fuerzas en el nivel más bajo. Draco observó mientras Nicole partía; una vez que se hubo ido, se giró hacia los niños que seguían en el centro de la habitación. Contuvo el aliento al ver las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por los dos pequeños rostros.

Cayendo de rodillas frente a ellos, tomó a sus hijos en sus fuertes brazos.

-Ey, ustedes dos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué están llorando?

-¿Dónde está papi?- gimoteó Evan-. Yo quiero a mi papi.

-Shhh, cariño, papi se tuvo que ir por un rato. Pero él va a estar bien. Mientras está fuera, nosotros vamos a ir a una pequeña aventura, eso es todo.

-Padre, estoy asustado. Yo también quiero a papi- la voz de Matthew se rompió al tiempo que empezaba a sollozar. El corazón de Draco se desgarró mientras sostenía al chiquillo sollozante. Desde el ataque a Harry que condujo a su aborto y su consiguiente hospitalización, los gemelos se habían vuelto sobre protectores con sus dos padres, en particular con su papi, aunque nunca antes habían reaccionado tan mal a la ausencia de Harry. Draco rezaba porque sólo fuera una reacción exagerada de los gemelos y no alguna clase de sexto sentido que les hacía predecir lo que iba a venir.

Consciente de lo que debía decir, aún cuando no podía saber cuál sería el resultado de los eventos de esa noche, Draco tranquilizó a sus amados niños.

-Papi va a estar bien. Ya lo verán. Va a regresar con nosotros antes que se den cuenta.

Matthew levantó su cabeza morena del lugar en que estaba descansando sobre el pecho de su padre y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?- su pequeña voz era completamente solemne.

Ver los ojos de Harry mirándolo, pidiéndole una promesa que quizás no fuera capaz de mantener, por un momento fue espeluznante.

-Lo prometo.

Su promesa pareció satisfacer tanto a Matthew como a Evan. Después que los niños se hubieron calmado y Draco secara suavemente las lágrimas que manchaban sus rostros, ubicó a ambos chicos en el sofá junto con algunos de sus peluches. Con una inconfundible orden para que permanecieran ahí hasta que Nicole o él regresaran, finalmente salió de la habitación para buscar en el tercer piso. Casi alcanzaba las escaleras cuando un destello de reflejo rojizo penetró en la sala común.

-¿Fawkes?- Draco pensaba que el ave habría sido convocada para ayudar a los otros a raíz del sorpresivo ataque-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Fawkes sólo aterrizó en el sofá, cerca de donde los chicos estaban jugando, e inclinó su cabeza hacia Draco. Todavía sin comprender por qué el fénix había hecho su aparición, Draco se acercó a su confiado amigo.

-¿Harry te envió? ¿Tienes un mensaje para mí?

Fawkes ladeó nuevamente la cabeza y esta vez dejó salir un suave trino, que de inmediato calmó el acelerado corazón de Draco. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su pulso estaba acelerado hasta que sintió el poder curativo que el canto del fénix lanzaba sobre él. Deseando con toda su fuerza poder tener el don de Harry y ser capaz de entender lo que la vieja ave estaba tratando de decirle, Draco decidió que lo mejor era continuar interrogando al fénix.

-No fui capaz de encontrar nada en el segundo piso, ¿cómo te fue en el terc…?- Nicole, al ver al fénix, se detuvo en medio de la oración.

Draco todavía estaba analizando a Fawkes, sabiendo que no estaría ahí en ese momento sin una razón, cuando contestó a Nicole.

-Todavía no fui allí, los gemelos estaban un tanto intranquilos y luego llegó Fawkes y he estado tratando de imaginar por qué exactamente está aquí.

-Harry probablemente lo envió a ayudar- comentó Nicole, amablemente. Mordió un poco su labio para evitar reír cuando su último comentario fue recibido con una evidente 'pura mierda' despectivo-. Vale, entonces, ya que eres tan inteligente, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy trabajando en eso- cansado de escuchar la discusión de los humanos, Fawkes agitó las plumas con impaciencia.

Moviéndose al frente del rubio, Nicole clavó la vista en los eternos ojos del ave.

-Entonces, Fawkes, ¿cómo se supone que vas a ayudarnos? ¿Sabes cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?

La poderosa ave dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible y luego voló graciosamente de su percha y aterrizó brevemente en el hombro de Nicole antes de tomar vuelo nuevamente y salir hacia la terraza del apartamento.

Nicole decidió arriesgarse y señaló:

-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos- sabiendo completamente que con esa declaración podría ganarse otra mirada de 'gracias por declarar lo obvio' de parte de Draco.

Asegurándose que los gemelos siguieran ocupados en el sofá, Draco y Nicole siguieron a Fawkes hasta la fría terraza de piedra.

El implacable aire frío de Diciembre estaba antinaturalmente quieto y Draco notó que la nieve que había estado cayendo todo el día en forma persistente había empezado a disminuir. Sus agudos ojos grises escudriñaron en la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver nada más allá de las ráfagas que continuaban su camino descendente hacia los terrenos y la brumosa nube que su cálida respiración hacía en el aire nocturno. Era todo sencillamente tan pacífico, tan tranquilo, casi parecía que todo ser vivo sabía la importancia de la confrontación que iba a sostenerse en poco tiempo y habían decidido sentarse y esperar. Draco nunca antes había experimentado un momento igual, donde un muy antiguo mundo daba la impresión de que simplemente estaba sosteniendo la respiración, esperando por el resultado que indudablemente cambiaría la existencia del mundo mágico.

Espantando su nerviosismo, Draco revisó el patio buscando al fénix y lo encontró sentado en una esquina, encima de la estatua de un dragón.

-Vale, viejo pájaro, ¿y ahora qué? Sabes, esto sería un poco más fácil si sólo nos dijeras qué quieres que hagamos.

Una vez más, el ave inclinó la cabeza ante él, como si riera en silencio.

-Creo que se está riendo de ti- Nicole rió entre dientes mientras caminaba hasta pararse al lado del rubio.

Draco sacudió la cabeza con pesar, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería Nicole, pues estaba seguro que había sido una fuente de diversión para Fawkes muchas veces en el pasado.

-Cállate y ayúdame a averiguar qué quiere que hagamos- bufó Draco mientras investigaba alrededor del dragón buscando algún posible pasaje oculto.

Pesarosa, Nicole sacudió la cabeza y empezó a correr sus manos a lo largo de la fría estatua de piedra buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servir como disparador para mostrar una ruta de salida. Al no encontrar nada, suspiró y retrocedió un paso, lanzando una nueva mirada al fénix en busca de guía.

-Vale, lo admito linda ave, estamos confundidos; ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí? ¿Y en qué puede ayudarnos este pobre dragón dormido?

La cabeza de Draco se alzó de donde estaba agachado detrás del dragón, lugar en el que había estado, infructuosamente, tratando de alejar la estatua de la pared.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Sólo estaba tratando de obtener algo más de información de nuestro testarudo amigo aquí presente- contestó Nicole abatida, la presión a que había estado sometida empezaba a exteriorizarse.

-No, quiero decir qué dijiste sobre el dragón.

Nicole miró bruscamente al hombre rubio, que se movió para pararse a su lado en frente de la estatua, sobresaltada por su tono perentorio.

-Estaba especulando en voz alta sobre una potencial ruta de escape relacionada con este dragón dormido.

Draco no respondió de inmediato mientras examinaba al dragón con ojo crítico, observando todo, desde sus alas cuidadosamente plegadas hasta su pacífica expresión en el relajado sueño.

-Seguramente no quiere decir que hagamos eso.

-¿Qué? Dime. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Los ojos grises ni siquiera se apartaron de la estatua mientras contestaba a su amiga.

-Nicole, desde que vives aquí, ¿has visto la consigna de Hogwarts?

-La he visto un par de veces, en realidad, el vidrio pintado de una de las ventanas muestra el sello de Hogwarts. Pero como está en Latín, nunca le presté mucha atención- Nicole se empezaba a sentir un tanto excitada. Quizás Draco tuviera algo ahí.

Draco arrugó su rostro.

Qué quieres decir con que estaba en latín, por supuesto que está en latín, la mayoría de nuestros hechizos son el latín; por favor, dime que aprendiste a leer latín. ¿Qué es lo que enseñan en los Estados Unidos?

Nicole no estaba ni un poco molesta por la incredulidad de su compañero ante lo que era una aparente falla en su educación.

-Sé lo suficiente para lanzar los hechizos, simplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo para aprender a leer una lengua que, después de todo, ya está muerta.

Draco bufó antes de recordar por qué estaban teniendo esa conversación en primer lugar.

-En todo caso, en vista de que no puedes leer, lo traduciré para ti. El lema de Hogwarts es: i _Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido _ /i - terminó la oración con un tono despectivo, elevando ambas cejas.

-¿Entonces piensas que debemos hacer eso exactamente, hacerle cosquillas a la estatua? ¿Y tú te preguntas sobre el sistema educativo de América? Al menos allá no le hacemos cosquillas a los dragones, por Dios- mientras terminaba de señalar esto último, se estremeció violentamente mientras un frío golpe de aire azotó a través del abierto patio-. Vamos, terminemos con esto para que podamos sacar a los gemelos de aquí.

Conviniendo, Draco se acercó al dragón. Sintiéndose inseguro e increíblemente avergonzado, se detuvo bajo la barbilla de la estatua, y con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, empezó a rozar suavemente la punta de sus dedos en la piedra lisa

Nada pasó.

-¡Demonios, vamos, has algo!- le gritó al dragón con exasperación.

-Padre, no lo estás haciendo bien- Draco saltó sorprendido y golpeó su cabeza contra la dura estatua de piedra mientras se giraba hacia el punto de donde había procedido la voz de Matthew.

-Matthew. Evan. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No les dije que me esperaran en el sofá? Regresen adentro y permanezcan ahí antes que yo decida castigarlos.

El severo regaño hizo eco en el tranquilo aire nocturno, hasta que se perdió dejando un aturdido silencio. Draco cerró los ojos y se estremeció mientras escuchaba el frío y cruel tono de la voz de su padre en su propia boca. Esto era lo que tanto temía, lo que había temido desde que descubrió la existencia de sus hijos; cayó de rodillas en frente de sus niños, sintiéndose ligeramente enfermo. Nunca más quería volver a actuar con Matthew y Evan como si fuera un recuerdo de Lucius.

Matthew se tensó mientras su padre jalaba a él y a su hermano dentro de su abrazo.

-Lo siento, chicos, lo siento mucho. No quise gritarles, es sólo que me sorprendieron y supongo que estoy algo tenso. Sé que no es una buena razón, pero prometo no gritarles de nuevo cuando no lo merezcan. ¿Me perdonan?

El sentir como sus pequeños cuerpos se relajaban después de su disculpa y lo abrazaban más fuerte, trajo una lágrima a los ojos de Draco; Merlín, como amaba a esos dos preciosos niños. Ahora, necesitaba enfocarse en sacarlos de allí hasta algún lugar seguro. Distantes sonidos amortiguados de destrucción y olores de maldiciones hicieron que se diera cuenta de la considerable cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde que salieran allí.

-Ey, Matthew, cariño, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de que no lo estaba haciendo bien?

Matthew trasladó la vista de su padre a la estatua del dragón un par de veces, como tratando de decidir algo. Alcanzando una conclusión finalmente, respiró profundamente y susurró en un tono que conducía a creer que estaba revelando el más guardado de los secretos.

-A Jack no le gusta que le hagan cosquillas bajo la barbilla. Sólo le gusta que le hagan cosquillas en los dedos de los pies- dijo el niño de tres años con un ligero ceceo.

Draco rehusó ver los incrédulos ojos de Nicole, mientras toda su atención seguía enfocada en su pequeño hijo.

-¿Puedes mostrarme cómo a Jack le gustan las cosquillas?- no tuvo necesidad de preguntar quién era Jack, era perfectamente obvio que Matthew se refería al dragón, pero cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho, Draco hizo una nota mental para sentarse con los gemelos y discutir cómo exactamente habían adquirido ese conocimiento-. ¿Puedes mostrarme?

Draco vio un destello de excitación en el rostro de su hijo que pronto fue reemplazado por una frente fruncida en señal de problemas.

-Jack dijo que no le contáramos a nadie, padre. No quiero que se enoje conmigo.

-No se va a enojar contigo, Matty. Él sabe que ésta es una situación especial y estoy seguro que querría que lo despertaras para que pudiera ayudarnos en nuestra pequeña aventura. ¿No crees que sería divertido jugar con él?- odiaba tener que tratar de engañar a su propia sangre y carne, pero era importante y ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo. ¿Quién sabía que estaría pasando allá afuera en esos momentos? Harry incluso podría estar ya enfrentándose a la bestia y demonios si él iba a dejar que se enfrentara a Riddle solo.

Con una rápida mirada a su gemelo, quien dio un ligero asentimiento, Matthew tomó su decisión.

-Vale, padre, te mostraremos.

Sabiendo que su propia promesa había sido cumplida y la familia de Harry, de hecho, sería capaz de ponerse a salvo, Fawkes emprendió vuelo con elegancia una vez más, consciente de que sus propias aventuras de esa noche apenas comenzaban.

Matthew y Evan se arrodillaron en la fría superficie de piedra cerca de la pata delantera izquierda del dragón. Draco observó una pequeña grieta en la dura superficie gris, en el sitio donde el pie del dragón descansaba contra la plataforma. Cuidadosamente, ambos niños apretaron sus pequeños dedos en la prácticamente desapercibida grieta y empezaron a mover suavemente sus dedos hacia delante y hacia atrás repetidamente.

El efímero temor de que en su actual posición los gemelos podían ser aplastados si su intento de despertar al dragón tenía éxito, apenas tuvo tiempo de cruzar por la mente de Draco antes que la estatua se estremeciera ligeramente.

Pronto, la estatua dio otro ligero movimiento y Draco observó mientras la pata que los gemelos estaban estimulando tan diligentemente se elevara, dando un acceso adicional a las acciones de los pequeños. Dándose cuenta de que ya era suficiente, Draco se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar a sus hijos y quitarlos de un inmediato peligro. Justo cuando alcanzaba a los muchachos, el dragón dio otra poderosa sacudida y un chorro de llama caliente salió de su boca. Rápidamente, el dragón dejó de escupir fuego y empezó a bramar con una risa incontenible. Aparentemente, éste era un dragón al que le encantaba que le hicieran cosquillas.

Agachándose justo a tiempo, Draco evitó la bola de fuego que pasó cerca de su nuca. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que el rubio hiciera una mueca por el espantoso olor a pelo quemado. Emitió un pequeño gesto de sorpresa mientras sus manos se dirigían al instante a su cabeza, revisando para asegurarse que su precioso cabello no se hubiera quemado. Satisfecho de que, en el peor de los casos, estaría sólo ligeramente chamuscado, pero al menos no estaba ardiendo, o peor todavía… calvo… se movió para detenerse en el sitio donde sus hijos habían empezado a jugar con la animada estatua del dragón.

-Matthew, Evan, ¿por qué me despertaron?- el dragón había dominado su risa y estaba viendo con cansancio al alto hombre rubio-. Rompieron su promesa, jóvenes dragones, y yo estoy decepcionado.

-Mis hijos sólo estaban haciendo lo que les pedí, maestro dragón- dijo Draco con una pequeña inclinación, cuidando mantener un tono firme y respetuoso, sabiendo que los espíritus de dragón como el que habitaba en esa estatua se ofendían fácilmente, pero sólo reconocían a aquellos que percibían eran tan fuertes como ellos-. El castillo está bajo ataque y nosotros estamos inclinados a creer que eres el guardián de un pasadizo que nos permitirá salir de aquí con seguridad.

El dragón desvió la atención de los dos niños a los que había tomado un gran cariño durante su permanencia en la Sala de los Fundadores, y la fijó en el hombre alto el cual, basado en su actitud protectora, era indudablemente uno de los padres de los pequeños. El dragón estaba impresionado de cómo el humano rehusaba mover un músculo mientras su fría mirada barría lentamente sobre él, estudiando hasta el último detalle del hombre. No muchos humanos tenían el coraje o la voluntad de permanecer tranquilos bajo un escrutinio tan intenso.

Con una inclinación de su gran cabeza con cuernos, el dragón finalmente reconoció la presencia de Draco.

-¿Tú me convocaste, humano?

-Sí, maestro dragón. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y como ya mencioné, necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Podrías auxiliarnos?

El dragón continuó su escrutinio del hombre que llevaba el nombre de dragón. Ciertamente era un espécimen elegante; podía ver el parecido con sus hijos, aunque los niños eran particularmente especiales. Desde su aislado puesto en la terraza, el dragón llevaba un buen tiempo observando no sólo al hombre rubio sino a su pareja de cabello oscuro. Ambos hombres eran orgullosos y extremadamente poderosos, pero además eran mucho más que eso, y era ese componente extra el que había decidido el destino de esta familia. Esos hombres y sus vástagos estaban destinados a hacer cosas asombrosas y ser portadores de dones sin paralelo en el mundo mágico. Ambos hombres eran dignos de su ayuda.

Con lo que sólo podía ser considerado como un pequeño saludo, el dragón irguió su majestuosa altura sobre sus cuatro escamosas patas y salió de la plataforma para ubicarse al lado de los humanos. Mientras abandonaba la plataforma con paso majestuoso, una pequeña abertura en la pared detrás de donde él había estado durmiendo fue revelada.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con incredulidad mientras observaba al dragón saludarlo. Cuando era niño, pensaba que era genial haber sido nombrado como una de esas fieras criaturas, casi reverenciadas en el mundo mágico. Había amado su nombre y se había pasado incontables tardes en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, estudiando los animales por los que había sido nombrado. Se había hecho el propósito de aprender cuanto pudiera de esas fascinantes criaturas y pronto se convirtió en algo así como un experto en el tema. Su padre incluso lo había halagado llevándolo a visitar los campos de dragones con frecuencia, o tan frecuentemente como su trabajo se lo permitía.

Sin embargo, ni una de todas esas veces que había pasado observando o leyendo sobre esas magníficas criaturas, había escuchado que ellos reconocieran a un humano con ningún tipo de reverencia, casi como si pensaran que era su igual. Nunca había oído de nada parecido. Ellos ciertamente nunca se inclinaban ante nadie, no que Draco supiera.

Pasmado con el comportamiento del dragón, fue presionado hacia el fondo, mientras sus ojos rápidamente notaban la ruta de escape que tanto tiempo los había eludido. Con una profunda inclinación de respeto hacia el dragón y un susurro de 'gracias', tomó a sus hijos y Nicole y los condujo hacia la salida, seguro de que nadie sería capaz de seguirlos, pasando al espíritu del dragón.

Nicole entró primero en el oscuro pasaje, iluminando con su varita para suministrar algo de visibilidad, seguida rápidamente por los gemelos. En el preciso momento en que la rubia cabeza de Draco desaparecía por la abertura, recibió un mensaje final del espíritu del dragón, mientras la estatua regresaba una vez más a su lugar.

-Cuida a tus vástagos, Draco, ellos son más preciosos de lo que incluso tú puedes imaginar.

Sobresaltado por el solemne mensaje, Draco volteó rápidamente hacia la estatua.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

Sin otro pensamiento que la magnitud de las promesas que había hecho ese día, se dio la vuelta y siguió a su familia por el estrecho pasadizo que, con suerte, los conduciría hacia la seguridad.

Continuará…..

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Iva girl, Mariet Malfoy y Gala Snape.

Mariet: Tienes que intentar ponerte los anteojos, mira que puedes agrandar el problema, y por experiencia te digo que uno se acostumbra enseguida a ellos


	29. UN JUEGO EMPATADO

Un momento en el tiempo

Autora: The Shadow Bandit

Traductoras: Alima 21

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Clasificación: R

Nota de Traductoras: Esta historia está publicada en ffnet bajo el nombre de Maria-Jonan, pero no se preocupen, somos las mismas. Besitos.

**Un momento en el tiempo**

Capítulo 29

Un Juego Empatado 

Penetrantes gritos y el olor a ácido de hechizos y maldiciones amenazaron con abrumar los agudos sentidos de Harry mientras trataba de enfocarse en su contrincante frente a él. La batalla más prolongada en la que Harry había estado involucrado acababa de comenzar violentamente quince minutos antes, una vez que ambos bandos se habían reunido. Dejando sólo un puñado de miembros de la Orden para velar de la protección de las familias que estaban atrapadas en el interior de Hogwarts si acaso ellos caían, el resto de los Aurores y miembros de la Orden capacitados se habían distribuido en pequeños grupos de cuatro alrededor del perímetro de la escuela.

Sus órdenes eran claras: defender la línea, no dejar que los Mortífagos la atravesaran, y en el caso de una confrontación final entre el Señor Oscuro y Harry, distraer a sus seguidores el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry tuviera oportunidad de cumplir su destino.

Incluso la gente que no había participado habitualmente en los grupos de guerreros, y tenían responsabilidades y asignaciones en otras zonas del castillo, estaban ahí esa noche, listos para defender, y si fuera necesario, dar sus vidas para proteger a aquellos que todavía se acurrucaban en el interior de las formidables murallas de piedra.

Harry se agachó mientras otro maleficio mortal era lanzado en su dirección. Se sintió agradecido al no escuchar que impactara en alguien más. Siempre odiaba esquivar ese maleficio en particular, temeroso de que alguna víctima insospechada cayera en su mortal abrazo en su lugar. El hombre moreno apartó todos sus pensamientos de culpa potencial mientras otra maldición volaba hacia él desde algún lugar a su izquierda.

Harry construyó rápidamente un escudo protector y el poderoso maleficio fue absorbido por la energía mágica que rodeaba al joven, alimentándose de sus propias reservas mágicas. Habitualmente, Harry hubiera elegido rebotar cualquier maldición de vuelta a su origen, pero esa noche sabía que necesitaría tanta energía como pudiera mantener, así que alternó entre rebotar y absorber los hechizos, en un esfuerzo por mantener los recursos mágicos a plena capacidad. Quien sabía cuanta energía extraerían de él las actividades de esa noche hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Lo que había planeado para su invitado especial nunca antes había sido realizado. Con toda honestidad, nadie sabía lo que el Heredero de Gryffindor tenía planeado; sólo él tenía alguna clase de idea sobre cómo destruir al Señor Oscuro de una vez por todas. Harry no había querido arriesgarse a que alguien pudiera trastocar sus planes, permitiendo que el jodido enfermo escapara y dándole tiempo a prepararse. Sólo otra persona conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, y para todos los intentos y propósitos, no iba a decirle a nadie más. No que alguien pudiera ser capaz de entenderlo aunque tratara.

Un suave trino resonó a través del frío aire de la noche y Harry levantó la vista al cielo para ver a Fawkes dirigiéndose hacia él. Eso era bueno. Significaba que Draco había sido capaz de encontrar una salida de su departamento. Aliviado de que su familia estuviera segura, Harry disparó tres maleficios en repetida sucesión, en tres direcciones diferentes, inmovilizando con efectividad a quienes estaban siendo una amenaza inmediata.

ºººººº

-¿Wow, viste esto?- exclamó Nicole, mientras captaba la maravillosa vista que la rodeaba. Habían estado caminando durante lo que habían parecido horas, pero que no debía haber sido más que media hora o algo así, cuando el estrecho pasaje que estaban atravesando comenzó a iluminarse. Incluso los gemelos estuvieron inclinados a acelerar su paso perezoso ante la oportunidad de caminar en algo que no fuera completa oscuridad. La luz de la varita de Nicole delante de ellos, y de su padre detrás, apenas había provisto de una débil fisura en la profunda oscuridad que los había rodeado. En su apuro por ver el origen de la pálida luz verde que parecía expandirse a medida que ellos se aproximaban, Matthew tropezó y golpeó la espalda de su hermano, antes de sentir las fuertes manos de su padre estabilizándolo.

Matthew lanzó a su padre una sonrisa agradecida, mientras captaba la sonrisa que su hermano había girado para lanzarle. Procediendo con un poco más de cautela, el cuarteto siguió adelante, hacia la claridad creciente.

Después de otro centenar de yardas, Matthew de nuevo encontró su rostro presionado apretadamente contra la espalda de su hermano, sólo que esta vez no había sido su culpa. Nicole se había detenido repentinamente y sin advertencia, creando una pequeña reacción en cadena. Matthew dejó escapar un suave 'auch' cuando su padre chocó contra su pequeña espalda. Gracias al cielo, Draco había estado muy atento de por donde iban y casi había logrado contenerse cuando hizo contacto con su hijo.

Le sonrió con ternura a Matthew, quien una vez más envió a su padre una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Ey, ten cuidado- bromeó Draco, reprendiendo al guía de su pequeña expedición-. Algo de aviso, o alguna clase de advertencia ante paradas repentinas, sería muy apreciada.

Draco se preocupó ligeramente cuando su comentario no consiguió la reacción deseada en Nicole; de hecho, no había obtenido ninguna reacción de la mujer.

-Nikki, ¿qué pasa ahí? ¿Puedes ver algo?

La preocupación en la voz de Draco sacó a Nicole del asombro que la embargaba en ese momento.

-Draco, espera a que veas esto. Es sencillamente asombroso.

-Bien, si fueras tan amable como para avanzar unos pocos pasos, quizás sería capaz de ver qué es exactamente a lo que te refieres- replicó Draco, sarcástico, mientras trataba de ver por encima, sin alcanzar a percibir qué era lo que tanto asombraba a Nicole.

-Pero por supuesto, mi lord, déjeme mover mi despreciable humanidad de forma que su estimada presencia pueda disfrutar de tan increíble vista. Quizás así usted sea capaz de decirme exactamente ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?

La voz de Nicole aumento durante su corta perorata desde un susurro hasta ser casi un grito. Draco hizo una mueca mientras las últimas palabras de Nicole rebotaban sonoramente en el confín de las paredes y corrían una y otra vez, hasta que el eco se debilitó hasta ser inexistente.

ººººº

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante el estrangulado grito que hizo eco en el paisaje. Hubiera reconocido esa voz en cualquier sitio, aún cuando no hubieran estado en términos amistosos durante más años de los que podía recordar. Era Ron. No pudo evitar escudriñar la figura caída y vio un destello rojo inclinado sobre otra figura tirada en la nieve. Así que Ron no había sido el herido, era alguien más; alguien que obviamente le preocupaba mucho.

Como en cámara lenta, observó que dos Mortífagos se aproximaban a su antiguo mejor amigo, descendiendo en picada cual buitres listos para matar. Ni siquiera dio una segunda mirada a los Mortífagos, mientras les lanzaba dos hechizos aturdidores. La suerte estaba de su lado, y los brujos oscuros apenas tuvieron tiempo de mandar un pequeño maleficio a Ron, antes de caer al terreno como la inútil basura que eran.

El hechizo de los Mortífagos golpeó a Ron en la espalda; sus gritos explicaron más de lo que podría haber dicho cualquier palabra el porque ese maleficio en particular se consideraba imperdonable. Gracias al cielo, la maldición terminó en cuanto el hechizo enviado por Harry hizo blanco en el mago que lanzaba el Cruciatus; el dolor de Ron, aunque intenso, fue de corta vida. Harry sólo lanzó al pelirrojo una mirada más para asegurarse que seguía moviéndose antes de alzar su varita y lanzar chispas de color azul rey al aire. Habiendo hecho todo lo que podía al convocar al curandero, se movió en busca de su presa, que ese día había probado ser sumamente esquiva.

ºººººº

El hombre rubio aspiró entre sus dientes cerrados, la única respuesta que dio a la vista que lo recibió cuando Nicole se movió hacia delante. Era completamente asombroso. Estaban encerrados en lo que parecía ser un túnel hecho completamente de agua. El líquido verdoso estaba presionado apretadamente contra alguna clase de barrera, que le recordó a Draco un acuario que había visitado con Nicole y los niños en California, mientras Harry terminaba con sus responsabilidades allí.

Con cautela, el hombre estiró una mano y tocó la barrera tentativamente, asegurándose de que fuera sólida y que no corrieran peligro de caer a través de ella, si entraban en contacto de alguna forma. Lo último que necesitaba justo ahora era que Matthew tropezara de nuevo y terminara en el lado equivocado de la muralla de agua. Con bastante certeza, pudo decir que la barrera era sólida.

La vida marina y el suave balanceo del bosque de madera negra que Harry le había descrito una vez que conversaron sobre la segunda tarea en el Torneo de los Tres Magos se obsequiaba ante su vista. Claramente, se encontraban en el fondo del lago.

Draco sacudió la cabeza ante la vista que lo rodeaba y por un breve segundo pensó que había captado un vistazo de uno de los seres marinos que sabía habitaban allí; sin embargo, cuando miró nuevamente, sea lo que fuera que había visto se había ido. Con suerte, el calamar gigante estaría ocupado en otro lugar. Draco no quería probar las barreras si el calamar se daba cuenta que era el anfitrión de nuevos compañeros de juegos.

Lentamente, dejó salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo desde que habían entrado en esa maravilla de agua. Inseguro sobre lo que era más asombroso, ser capaz de caminar bajo el agua en ese túnel protegido o la expresión en los rostros de los gemelos, Draco instó al grupo a continuar. Matthew y Evan empezaron a lanzar risitas cuando un grupo de peces plateados revolotearon por encima de sus cabezas. Rieron observando al grupo y sus risas se hicieron contagiosas. Sintiendo que parte de la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo ante este alivio divertido tan necesitado, Draco secó una lágrima de risa de la comisura de su ojo. Prometiéndose intentar regresar cuando tuvieran más tiempo disponible, finalmente logró que los niños siguieran avanzando, para adentrarse bajo el agua turbia.

ººººº

-¿Dónde demonios está?- murmuró Harry en voz baja mientras se deshacía de otros dos Mortífagos. Pero cada Mortífago que dejaba fuera de juego, parecía ser reemplazado por al menos dos más; y todavía no había señal de Riddle.

El viento frío mordía como alfileres a través de su pesada capa. El frío helado se incrustaba en sus huesos haciéndolo sentir mucho más viejo de lo que era. Un espeluznante silencio empezó a descender a su alrededor, mientras Harry observaba desconcertado la tregua en la batalla. Las brillantes estrellas que habían sido previamente visibles en la noche sin luna, palidecieron mientras la oscuridad amenazaba con tragarse todo. Harry cayó de rodillas, abrumado por un sentimiento similar al que imaginaba sentiría alguien en el pecho si una mano helada apretara su corazón. Jadeó, sabiendo que necesitaba zafarse de lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando. No se había sentido de ese modo desde… Rompió su pensamiento en medio de la oración, mientras lo inundaba la urgencia de convertirse en su forma canina de animago.

Acudiendo al mecanismo de defensa tan bien desarrollado durante su permanencia en Azkaban, Harry se esforzó en aclarar su mente.

Dementores. Voldemort debía estar cerca si finalmente había enviado a sus aliados más cercanos. Mordiendo su labio tan fuerte que sangró, Harry gimió suavemente, mientras sentía como las putrefactas criaturas empezaban a sondear sus pensamientos.

_"No de nuevo… no de nuevo" _

Harry reunió sus fuerzas y se levanto tembloroso. Cerró los ojos ante la horrible vista con que se encontró; alrededor de un centenar de Dementores habían acudido al llamado de Voldemort y estaban descendiendo lentamente sobre la mayoría de los Aurores y miembros de la Orden que continuaban batallando.

Sabiendo que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que los miembros de la Luz sintieran sus desagradables efectos, Harry evocó sus recuerdos felices. Sabiendo que sólo un pensamiento de amor puro le daría alguna oportunidad de producir un Patronus lo bastante fuerte como para poder atacar a tantos Dementores, se concentró en el momento en que había sostenido a sus hijos en sus brazos por primera vez. Se concentró fuertemente en cómo había lucido Matthew la primera vez que había abierto esos brillantes ojos verdes y como Evan se había acurrucado en la seguridad de sus brazos, aferrando su dedo con tal fuerza que Harry no estaba seguro de que lo fuera a dejar ir alguna vez.

Levantó su varita en el aire y gritó: _'¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!'_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había convocado a su protector guardián que casi lloró cuando vio la familiar figura del ciervo plateado estallar de la punta de sus dedos. Parpadeó mirando fijamente la imagen. No se parecía a ningún Patronus que conociera, éste era más grande y parecía ser casi sólido. Realmente era una hermosa visión para contemplar. Al ver que los Dementores casi alcanzaban la primera línea de las defensas, lanzó un último vistazo a la imagen de su padre.

-Ve Prongs, ya sabes que hacer.

El ciervo sólo lo miró con lo que podía ser inconfundiblemente una sonrisa y partió al galope lleno de vapor, hacia el grupo de Dementores. Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que Prongs se reunía con varios Patronus más, aunque ninguno era tan fuerte ni intimidante como su ciervo. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando reconoció los Patronus de Sirius, Severus y Remus ayudando a batallar contra los Dementores.

-Mierda.

Harry jadeó al sentir un maleficio aturdidor golpear su costado. Se había descuidado al estar enfocado en los Dementores; había olvidado la horda de Mortífagos que todavía estaban luchando en los terrenos, aguardando nada más para poder entregar su cabeza en un plato a su Amo. Una vez más, sintió que el hechizo atravesaba su sistema, siendo absorbido. Apartando el ligero mareo que permaneció luego del hechizo, bajó a los terrenos y lanzó su propio juego de maleficios.

Un ruido sordo confirmó que había dado en el blanco. Antes que pudiera enfocar su atención en otra víctima potencial, su cicatriz ardió con un dolor insoportable. Bajó la varita y ambas manos volaron a cubrir su frente, mientras sentía como si alguien estuviera clavando un hierro ardiente entre sus ojos. Tomando una bocanada de aire, Harry se impulsó para alzarse sobre sus rodillas, antes de finalmente pararse. Empujando el dolor al fondo de su intranquilo estómago, Harry supo algo con absoluta claridad: Voldemort estaba allí; era hora de enfrentar a su abuelo.

ººººº

Gradualmente, el suelo del lago comenzó a inclinarse hacia arriba, lo cual era una buena cosa ya que la maravilla de estar bajo el agua había desaparecido hacía tiempo y los niños estaban cansados de caminar. Notando que deberían estar cerca de la orilla, Draco tranquilizó a los gruñones gemelos y trató de decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Visualizando lo que sospechaba era el lugar más lógico donde el pasadizo podría regresar a la superficie, dedujo que debían estar cerca del Bosque Prohibido. De inmediato, rechazó la idea de resguardar a los niños y Nicole en algún lugar en lo profundo del bosque, pues sería demasiado peligroso, así que paseó en silencio a través de todas sus opciones lógicas.

Los planes eran rechazados casi en cuanto pensaba en ellos, hasta que lo golpeó lo que parecía ser la mejor y más segura de todas las posibles circunstancias. Sencillamente, podía dejarlos allí, bajo el lago. Nadie pensaría en buscarlos en ese lugar, y una vez que la batalla terminara, podría regresar y recuperarlos. Además, si se los llevaba demasiado lejos de Hogwarts, era posible que no pudiera regresar a tiempo para el enfrentamiento final entre Harry y Voldemort. Quizás fuera egoísta, pero sabía que nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Harry y él no estaba allí, tratando de apoyar y ayudar a su pareja.

No había habitaciones en los pasillos del pasaje bajo el agua, pero esporádicamente había notado la existencia de secciones lo bastante anchas como para albergar dos adultos parados hombro contra hombro. La próxima vez que encontraran un lugar donde el túnel se ensanchara ligeramente, lo bastante como para que se pudieran sentarse cómodamente, Draco insistiría en que debían descansar y le diría a Nicole lo que estaba pensando.

Feliz con su plan, aceleró el paso, ansioso por salir de allí y ver qué estaba pasando afuera. Ahora que sabía que tenía un lugar seguro para dejar a los muchachos, sus pensamientos regresaron una vez más al peligro que Harry estaba enfrentando. Ofreciendo una pequeña plegaria en voz baja por la seguridad de su amado, Draco y su familia siguieron adelante.

ººººº

Draco apartó cuidadosamente un gran mangle que mantenía oculta la entrada al pasadizo bajo el lago; afortunadamente, la superficie del lago estaba congelada por lo que no había ondas en el agua que pudieran delatar sus movimientos.

Nicole no había estado muy feliz cuando le dijo que quería que se quedara con los niños mientras él se unía a la batalla, pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para que él desistiera de la decisión tomada, cedió eventualmente. Aceptó permanecer con los niños bajo el lago hasta que Harry o Draco pudieran ir a buscarlos y transformó algunas piedras que encontró en el piso en almohadas y cobijas para Matthew y Evan. Aunque no parecía muy probable que los niños cayeran dormidos, siempre existía la posibilidad.

Después de informar a Nicole de su inminente partida, Draco se detuvo un momento para lanzar algunas protecciones que pudieran alertar a Nicole si alguien intentara entrar en el túnel desde la dirección por la que habían venido. Si ese fuera el caso, ella sólo tendría que tomar a los niños y correr hacia la superficie, que basados en lo que se habían inclinado, no debería quedar mucho más adelante. Esperaba que eso no pasara, pero no quería pecar de relajado ahora que el fin estaba tan cerca.

Levantándose del lago, se detuvo un momento para verificar que la capucha de su capa cubriera su cabello antes de salir a la orilla. Maldiciendo al ver sus huellas en la nieve recién caída, rápidamente asumió su forma de lobo, sabiendo que las huellas de un animal alejándose de las aguas no se vería como algo fuera de lo común, a diferencia de la atención que seguramente atraería la evidencia de huellas humanas.

El lobo gris oscuro aulló cuando finalmente su oído captó el inconfundible sonido del dolor y sufrimiento que llegaban hasta cerca del bosque. Marchando tan rápido como sus cuatro patas podían, Draco cruzó rápidamente el terreno hacia el lugar donde la batalla aún continuaba.

ººººº

Los fríos ojos grises escudriñaron el escenario de la batalla, moviéndose lentamente de derecha a izquierda, no dejando ningún detalle desapercibido, sin importar cuan pequeño o insignificante pareciera. Ni el creciente número de figuras que continuaban cayendo y ensuciando el terreno, ni el azote del viento invernal, traían un atisbo de lágrimas a sus ojos. El propietario de esos extraordinarios ojos era inmune a cosas tan triviales. Cosas que lograrían derrumbar a la mayoría de personas, al ver de primera mano la cantidad de atrocidades que los humanos podían inflingirse unos a otros.

No, este hombre tenía una misión y sólo una.

Lucius permitió que sus ojos revolotearan una vez más por la congelada vista frente a él, persistiendo en la única gota púrpura en el campo. No había dudas en su mente de que esa horrenda túnica púrpura no estaba siendo llevada por otro que Harry Potter. Nadie más sería lo bastante fuerte como para ejercer el poder necesario para sostener un número de maleficios defensivos y ofensivos como ese individuo había hecho desde que la batalla comenzara una hora antes.

Cuando Zabini le había informado al Señor Oscuro sobre la única e inesperada herencia de Potter fue una revelación; una que no le hizo feliz. El saber que la maldición de su existencia era de hecho su propio nieto, su descendiente, era alucinante. Después que el revuelo se calmó y la historia del joven Zabini había sido confirmada a través de algunos hechos adicionales encontrados en las misiones, las piezas perdidas del rompecabezas que era Harry Potter cayeron en su lugar.

Las aclamadas habilidades mágicas de Potter siempre habían excedido lo que era considerado normal según la mayoría de los sistemas de medida, especialmente al considerar que su línea sanguínea estaba contaminada con sangre muggle por el lado materno. La mayoría de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro se burlaban de las habilidades de Potter, desmintiendo que ellas hubieran frustrado a su Amo por años, y atribuyendo sus fallos personales a la buena fortuna del chico, pero otros seguidores murmuraban tras las puertas cerradas que Potter era un fenómeno sobrenatural enviado a destruir su modo de vida. Lucius, por supuesto, no apoyaba ninguna. Con los años, Potter se había ganado una rencorosa cantidad de respeto del Patriarca de la Casa Malfoy simplemente por ser quien era, un mago tremendamente poderoso y talentoso, y ahora que la permanente inquietud sobre la sangre muggle de Potter había sido disipada, su respecto por el descendiente de su Amo se había duplicado.

Ni siquiera se había enojado cuando se enteró que su hijo había estado jodiendo con Potter. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, Potter hubiera sido una encantadora adición al clan Malfoy; después de todo, por sus venas corría la sangre no sólo de Lord Voldemort, sino también del gran Salazar Slytherin.

Sin embargo, cuando Zabini le reportó que Draco había traicionado al Señor Oscuro influenciado por Snape, Lucius sintió hervir la sangre. Ya era bastante malo que alguien que había considerado uno de sus colegas más confiables lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda menos de un año antes. Pero, escuchar que su propio hijo se había convertido en traidor a la causa a la que había dedicado toda su vida adulta, era demasiado. Que traicionara a su Señor era tan malo como si Draco hubiera traicionado a su propia sangre y carne.

El Patriarca Malfoy había declarado a la familia aliados de la causa y Draco no tenía derecho a desobedecer. Demonios, Draco había crecido rodeado de propaganda a favor de la 'causa', aprendiendo antes de que fuera lo bastante grande como para asistir al pre-escolar que los sangre pura eran superiores a los de sangre mezclada o a los, ¡Dios no lo quisiera, sangre sucia.

Lucius se permitió un breve lapsus en el control y apretó los dientes mientras pensaba que Narcisa se había equivocado en la crianza del que debería haber sido, y estuvo muy cerca de serlo, el Heredero del Señor Oscuro. Ahora ese futuro no era posible y Voldemort había posado su vista en un nuevo heredero. Sin consideración, Draco debería sufrir por su grave falta de juicio. Ningún hijo suyo le daría la espalda a su familia.

Una vez más maldijo a Narcisa por haberlo convencido para nombrar a ese cretino baboso del Maestro de Pociones como Padrino de su hijo. En ese tiempo parecía una elección inteligente, pero ahora la decisión sólo dejaba un amargo sabor en su boca. ¿Cómo podían haberlo traicionado de ese modo las dos personas en quienes más confiaba? Era algo inconcebible y lo pagarían… ambos.

El suave sonido de alguien moviéndose con rapidez sobre la crujiente nieve que cubría los terrenos, alejó a Lucius de sus pensamientos de venganza. Usando su capa para confundirse con el fondo del bosque, el mayor de los Malfoys se ocultó en las sombras mientras observaba un lobo que corría hacia él. 

El animal era muy hermoso, su pelaje gris oscuro se movía al tiempo que sus poderosos músculos se contraían y relajaban en perfecta sincronización, mientras la bestia se movía con elegancia en dirección a la batalla. Era demasiado extraño que un animal como ese quisiera acercarse al olor y sonido de humanos, especialmente humanos enzarzados en un combate mortal. Además de astutos e inteligentes, los lobos eran notoriamente independientes y evitaban el contacto humano a toda costa.

Así que… ése no era sólo un viejo lobo, ¿verdad? Lucius levanto su varita con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Draco era un tonto si pensaba que podía mantener un secreto como ese ante él. Hacía años que sabía que su hijo era un animago no registrado. Pensando que eso resolvía al menos uno de sus problemas, apuntó su varita a la figura gris que desaparecía rápidamente y empezó a susurrar.

Estaba a medio camino de pronunciar una maldición imperdonable cuando se detuvo. Tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad sobre lo que Draco había estado haciendo todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de su amado. Como guerrero habilidoso, su hijo nunca había rehuido una batalla, y conociendo al joven como lo conocía, sabía que Draco no se perdería ésta. No cuando estaba por darse el golpe final. Sin importar qué lado cayera derrotado, Draco querría estar allí.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba hacienda el traidor de su hijo, lo suficientemente importante como para perderse la pelea más importante de su vida? Sólo había una cosa, o dos cosas en realidad, pensó Lucius con una sonrisa, que podían distraer a Draco de un evento que cambiaría la historia. Según lo dicho por el joven Zabini, era bastante molesta la actitud de Draco hacia los cervatillos bastardos de Potter. Prácticamente se había convertido en una especie de padre adoptivo de los mocosos del Gryffindor. La conclusión lógica era que Draco y Potter los hubieran ocultado en algún lugar, al no confiar en sus propias habilidades para defender la escuela. 

Sabiendo que su Amo le premiaría sobre todos los demás si podía entregarle a sus bisnietos al final de la batalla, Lucius decidió que su venganza podía esperar un poco más. Además, si Voldemort caía, por muy impensable que pudiera ser dicho escenario, sería muy útil lograr un trato. Y que mejor modo de motivar a la luz que tener control sobre los niños de su salvador.

Con eso en mente, se dio la vuelta y empezó a seguir las huellas que dejara el lobo en su camino a la batalla.

ººººº

_-Harry Potter, nos volvemoss a encontrar. Quién creería que ibass a ser tan tonto como para regressar a ayudar a los cobardess que ayudaron a condenarte y dejaron que te pudrierass en la cárcel. Ciertamente, excediste mis expectativass una vez más. Te di el crédito de ser máss inteligente de lo que aparentemente eress._

Harry se envaró mientras las palabras en parsel lo asaltaban y levantó la cabeza desafiante ante el monstruo que, esa misma noche, finalmente pagaría por todos sus crímenes.

-Riddle

Voldemort rió entre dientes, pero el sonido salió seco y sin humor.

-Ya, ya, Harry. ¿No querrás decir 'Abuelo'?

Harry se tomó un momento para estudiar a su Némesis mientras sentía crecer su furia. Cada palabra que pasaba a través de aquellos labios de serpiente, encendían el fuego que crecía sin control en el interior del alma de Harry.

-Tú violaste a una chica inocente y la abandonaste con su niño, pero nunca has sido, ni serás, mi abuelo. Tú no eres nada- espetó Harry.

Sus años separados le habían sentado bien al Señor Oscuro. Lucía saludable y más fuerte de lo que Harry recordaba haberlo visto antes. La delgadez y la figura esquelética habían desaparecido, remplazadas por una forma delgada pero en la justa medida. Sin embargo, había algo que jamás cambiaría, y Harry sintió el poder y la vileza que era Voldemort, reflejada en los mismos ojos rojo sangre de siempre.

Apartando ligeramente la mirada de Riddle, Harry vio que la mayoría de la lucha a su alrededor había cesado. Allí estaba; el único evento que decidiría el futuro de su modo de vida y nadie quería perdérselo, ni una pequeña parte.

No le sorprendía que Voldemort todavía no levantara su varita. Riddle sabía tan bien como él que sus varitas eran hermanas y no podían ser usadas con éxito contra el otro. La estrategia de batalla de Harry no incluía usar su varita, y se dio cuenta que Voldemort había adoptado un enfoque similar cuando había preparado la confrontación.

_-Eress un tonto. Penssaba que habíass madurado, pero ssupongo que tu ssangre Gryffindor ssimplemente ess demassiado fuerte-_ siseó Voldemort, notando a sus muchos observadores mientras pasaba del inglés al parsel. De ese modo podía asegurarse de la privacidad de su conversación, además de intimidar y confundir al grupo de la Luz que escuchaba a ambos, su más virulento enemigo y su única esperanza, conversar usando un talento que se creía era propio de los magos oscuros.

Los ojos verdes relampaguearon mientras Harry intentaba controlar sus emociones; cuanto odiaba esa cosa parada frente a él.

_-Eress tan predecible, Riddle, inssultando mi herencia Gryffindor. Pero claro, tiene ssentido que ataquess algo que nunca podráss entender. Ssí, mi lado Gryffindor puede hacerme temerario a vecess, pero también me da fuerzass de formass que tú jamás podráss experimentar_- Harry estaba tan metido en el intercambio verbal que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la conversación estaba desarrollándose en parsel.

Voldemort se rió despectivo mientras veía la flotilla de miradas de desconfianza y miedo cruzar los rostros de los partidarios de la Luz ante la respuesta de Harry. Oh, esa gente era tan fácil de manipular. Era una verdadera lástima que todos fueran a ser destruidos esa noche, tendría que asegurarse de detener la ejecución inmediata de algunos de ellos para poder jugar más con sus emociones. Sus frágiles mentes y rostros, que no podían ocultar sus pensamientos o sentimientos aunque la vida les fuera en ello, serían una gran fuente de diversión. Y poco sabían que su incapacidad para ocultar sus almas de él, sería lo único que los mantendría con vida. Bueno, al menos hasta que hubiera ideado otro modo igualmente placentero de entretenimiento.

_-Imagina mi ssorpressa cuando desscubrí que erass mi desscendiente, que compartíamos la estimable ssangre de Ssalazar Sslytherin. Esto ssiempre ha sido entre nosotros doss, Harry; inclusso ahora, todoss están essperando para ver qué passará. Todo lo que importa, todo lo que alguna vez ha importado, ssomos tú y yo _

Voldemort observó a su nieto con cautela, sabiendo que tenía que lograr que el joven se enojara lo suficiente como para perder el control. Cuando eso pasara, él lanzaría el primer, y si había suerte, el último golpe.

Voldemort no abrigaba ilusiones respecto a Potter. Sabía que el joven era tremendamente poderoso, quizás incluso más poderoso que él mismo. Aunque el Gryffindor era un idiota, era un idiota muy poderoso y tenía la sangre de dos de los Fundadores, por lo que poseía algunas ventajas que él no tenía. Si quería tener éxito, tenía que llevar esa confrontación a una rápida conclusión.

Al ver que Harry no contestaba inmediatamente, continuó:

_ Sabess que essto no tiene que terminar assí. Si hubiera ssabido de tu exisstencia, te hubiera arrebatado de loss Potter ssiendo niño y te hubiera criado como merecíass. Hubiéramoss evitado todo esto y no hubierass tenido que passar tu niñez encerrado en una horrorosa alacena. _

Al ver la rabia bullir muy cerca de la superficie de los ojos esmeralda ante la mención de sus parientes y su niñez, Voldemort se sintió victorioso y presionó.

- _Ahora es demassiado tarde para ti, Harry, como esstoy seguro de que te habráss dado cuenta, pero no es demassiado tarde para tu hijo. Mi bissnieto será criado a mi lado, cómo tú deberíass haber sido. Él sserá mi único heredero. _

_-¿Hijo? Querráss decir hijoss, porque son doss _- siseó Harry peligrosamente, sintiendo que la batalla en su interior luchaba contra el éxito del plan que había diseñado muchos meses antes.

Voldemort rió entre dientes, sin saber por qué había estado preocupado hasta entonces. El Señor Oscuro tomó una bocanada de aire, deleitándose con la pregunta de Potter antes de jugar su carta de triunfo.

-_Tú ssiempre cayendo en lo missmo, Harry; yo no necesito dos heredeross_- los ojos rojos se estrecharon-. _Con uno sserá más que ssuficiente._

El pánico empezó a reptar por las entrañas de Harry.

_-¿Qué quieress decir?_- consiguió escupir entre sus dientes apretados.

-_Ya que fuisste bendecido con una pareja, penssé que podríamos compartirloss. Generossamente, he decidido que me quedaré con uno, y enviaré al otro a reunirsse contigo y tus queridoss padres muertoss. Suena más que jussto para mí. _

Las siniestras palabras quedaron suspendidas por un momento en el aire antes que todos los demonios se desataran.

Continuará…

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a Gala Snape, Mariet Malfoy y ****TiKiRiTa**

**Mariet: Esperemos que te recuperes sin problemas de tu vista, de momento es muy bueno que recuperaras tus anteojos.**

**Un beso enorme a las tres.**

**Alima **


End file.
